New Live and New War
by Karasumaru.666
Summary: Summary; Kini hidupnya berbeda, ia bukan lagi manusia dengan tanggung jawab besar, melainkan hanya sesosok pion yang mengabdi pada seorang gadis iblis. Ipianya menjadi pemimpin telah kandas dan kini ia mencoba meraih mimpi barunya. Dapatkah Uzumaki Naruto meraih impian barunya di dunia DXD?. Dengan bantuan keluarganya yang baru,, ia akan mencoba!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter : 1. new live**

"**New friend and new life"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan hight school dxd bukan punya saya tp Masashi Kishimoto dan ichiei ishibumiuncak**.

Summary:naruto yg telah menyegel chakra madara,abito,dan juubi didalam tubuhnya akhirnya mencapai pambang batasnya,bukanya mati tp ia terkirim ke dimensi lain dg kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

" gloria"

Pagi yang cerah saat matahari mulai mendominasi alam dengan sinarnya yang membawa kehidupan,memzksa sebagian orang untuk melakukan aktivitas rutinya,dengan semangat yang baru.

Di antara bangunan – bangunan apartemen sederhana yang terrlihat damai dan tenang,membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terasa nyaman,,,namun sepertinya kalimat tadi,kurang berlaku pada salah satu ruang apartemen di lantai empat dg nomor 15.

"HWAAAAA,,,aku terlambat,,,,!"

GDUBRAK,,GDUBRAG"iiittaiiiiii;;;"

Yah tulah yangterdengar dari kamar tersebut,,berbagai fariasi umpatan disebut,yang dapat membuat seorang tayyuya tertawa lebar,,kurang dari10 menit pintu aprtemen itu terbuka dengan cukup keras menampilkan seorang remaja,dengan surai kuning emas yang memanjang dibagian samping dan bagian depan sampai menutuppi kedua matanya,kulit tan,tubuh tegap,dan tongkat yang di gengam nya,,pemuda ini cukup tampan adaissaja wajahnya tdk tertutup surai kuning nya,,dan jika dapat melihat dengan jelas matanya,kau akan melihat biru langin yang indah,namun juga terlihat kosong,,dengan cepat ia melesat setelah menguci pintu apartemenya.

**Naruto pov,**

'**Hosh,,hosh,,hosh,,melelahkan sekali sialll' umpat q,kenapa akademi harus masuk jam 08:00 itukan masih terlalu pagi(pagi gundulmu,,nrt:brisik),,;ooo halo prkenalkan,aku Uzumaki Naruto,murid ajaran ke 2 akademi kuoh,,apakah kalian tahu aku adalah serang shinobi? Dan bagai mana seorang sinoi bisa ada di zaman moderen yg mengangap shinobi hanya sebuah legenda,,,haaaahhhh baiik akan q jelas kan singkatnya saja.**

"**pda saat itu shinobi aliansi hampirkala karena uchiha abito dan madarah yang telah membangkit kan juubi sempurna,,sudah jelas kekalahan akan datang pda kami,,bahkan setelah 4 kage telah di bangkitkan dg edo tensei oleh orochimaru ,,tidakmampu berbuat banyak,,saat semua hampir putus asa akan nasib dunia,tau-san memberikan pendapat bagai mana mengalahkan juubi,dengan kata lain menyegelnya,,**

"**hanya dengan cara itu kita dapat menyegel juubi,,tapi-"**

"**Tapi apa Minato? Potong tsunade bachan,",memotong ucapan tou-san.**

"**hanya darah uzumaki yang dapat melakukanya,dan dapat di pastikan dia akan,,,,,mati"lanjut nya dgansuara lirih pada bagian akhirnya"**

**Kamisemua terdiam mendengar ucapan tou-san,,**

"**biar aku saja yg melakukanya,,,,"jawab q cepat,,bagi manapun juubi harus dikalahkan apapun taruhanya,,**

"**TIDAK'takan ku biarkan kau melakukanya naruto"bentak bac-can,setelah mendengar opiniku,,**

"**tp bac-can hanya aku yang-"**

"**pokoknya tidak,,kau sudah trlalu banyak menerima penderitaan naruto,aku hiks tidak akan membiarkan hiks kau menangung beban ini lagi"bantahnya dengan tangis yang mulai mengalir,,saat itu aku tertegun melihatnya,namun ada rasa bahagia yang masuk dihati q,slama ini hanya ba-can yang mau menangis untukku,selain hinata-can dan sakura-can,,,tanpa sada pipi q mulai basah,,dengan cepat langsung q peluk ba-can yang masih menangis,**

"**maaf,ba-can tp hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan untuk megakhiri perang ini"**

"**t-tapi hiks"**

"**tidak apa-apa ba-can..aku siap,,,,,,,arigato ba-can"dengan itu aku langsung membut ba-can pinsan,,q dapat merasakan tubuhnya brgetar,tanda tak setuju,,,**

"**k-ku m-mohon hiks jangan l-lakukan itu hiks naruto..."ucapnya sebelum tubuhnya kehilangan kesadaranya,,,,**

"**gomen,,gomen,,,,"bisikku dengan pelan**

"**ayo kita lakukan tau-san,,,!"memecahkan suasana yang sempat hening,,,**

"**apa kau yakin naru,,?"tanya tou-san,,dengan tatapan yang sendu,,,**

"**aku yakin,,nyawaku tidak ada artinya di bandingkan dengan para shinobi yang telah gugur dalam perang ini,,lagian 1 nyawa tak ada artinya dengan ribuan nyawa yang akan tewas jika juubi tdak segera di kalahkan,,serta,,, sudah tugasku sebagai sang penyelamat hehehe,,,"jawab q mantap dg di akhiri cengiran rubah q**

"**hah,,,baiklah,,,tpi ingat naru,,kau membuat aku dan khsina sangat banga..memiliki putra seperti mu,,,"ucap tou-san dgn senyum lembutnya,,"dan maafkan aku dan kaa-can mu yang tidak isa memberikan yang seharusnya diberrikan orang tua ke pada anak nya,,,,"tambah nya**

"**yah,,,aku tau,,dan aku bangga mewarisi darah kalian,,,,,"**

"**kalian semua akan mati,,dgn jubi yg semprna kalian hanya bagaikan semut dihadapan q,"kata madara dengan arogan,,ia berdiri di kepala jubi,,,**

"**cih ,,jangan angap kami akan menyerah,,selama aku masih bernafas,,aku pasti,,,,AKAN MENGALH KANMU..."balasku dengan yakin.**

"**heh coba saja,,abito,lakukan,,!"**

"**hn" dengan itu abito langsung maju dgn gunbai nya,,**

"**serang,,,"dengan itu kamiber enam langsung maju,,dengan cepat ku masuk mode biju dan langsung membuat 2, rasenshuriken dari tangan kyuubi**

**TAP TAP TAP**

**Saat jarak sudah dekat abito langsung mengayunkan gunbainya,,dan tercipta tornado angin yang besar,,**

"**Makuton:hobi no jutsu" muncul kepala naga kayu yg memblok tornadoangin tersebut'**

**Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu Aku dengan cepat langsung berad diats abito,dan menggarahkan 1rasenshuriken kekepalanya,namun ia masing bisa menghidar dengan melompat kebelakang dan dengan cepat memunculakan 2 fummashuriken dari dunia kamuinya kearah q,,dgn cepat aku memutar tubuh dan melesat melewati celah antara fumashuriken trsebut,dan langsung menuju abito dg tinju kyuubi,,dengan gunbai nya ia menahan tinjuku,,kuputar badan q dengn tumit yang mengatrah kepalanya,namundia hanya menunduk,dan menghatam perut q,namun masih tertahan chakra kyuubi,;dn itu aku langsung memegang kedua pundak abito dan mengarahkan ke perutnya namaun ,serangan q hanya menembustubuhnya**

'**sialllll,,jurus merepot kan itu lagi,,' dengan cepat kumunculkan ekor kyubi untuk menahan gunbai yang diarah kan ke pungungku,,melihat seranganya gagal tobi meloncat kebelakang dan langsung membuat segel dengan cepat**

"**Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu" " **

"**Makkuton:hobi no jutsu" **

**BLAARRRRR,,,**

"**hah,,hah,,hah,,trimakasih jiji,,,"**

"**yah,,naru,teknik kamuiya hanya bertahan 5 menit,,saat itu but dia,saat tekniknya hilang,akan ku gunakan kokuagyo no jutsu,,teknik ini akan memerangkap musuh dalam dunia gelap,,,,,,dan sharingan pun tak akan membloknya,,!"lanjut hasrama saat tau naruto akan mencela""**

"**eeerrrr baklah,,akan q usahakan"**

**Dg itu aku kembali melesat keara abito dg kecepatan tingi,,namun masih dapat terbaca,,saat itu langsung kubuat ra sengan dengan ekor ku dan ku hantamkan ke dadanya,tpi masi di tahan dengan gunbainya,walaupun ia harus terseret beberapa meter..**

"**Katon; "**

**Dengan susah paya aku melompat menghindar misil2 api tersebut,,saat seranganya berhenti,,dapat kulihat obito sedang di kejar akar akr pohon yang coba melilitnya,,namun karena jumlahnya yang banyak akhirnya salah satu pohon mengenainya,dan langsung melilit tubuh nya saat itu,dapat kulihat,jijimemberi kode pada q,,aku yang mengerti langsung membuat biju dama dan melemparkan keabito,,tingal beberapa senti dr tubuhnya biju dama itu menghilang trhisap kamui abito,,namun itu belu slesai jiji langsung berada di depan abito dan menyebut jurusnya,,**

"**kokuagyo no jutsu"**

**Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah abito yang diam tak bergerak,,,,**

"**naru cepat gunakan jutsu trkuat mu,jurus ini hanya mampu eksis kurang dr 2menit"**

**Dgn itu kurentangkan tangan ku kedepan lama-lama muncul energi negatif danpositif yg saling menyatu dan memadat,hinga akhirnya tercipta bijudama,dg konsentrasi kepadatan yg sgt tinggi,,,,aku langsung melesat mengarah kan biju dama keperut abito dengan keras,,**

**DUAAAARRRRRRRRRR,,,,,,**

**Ledakan yangsangat keras itu terdengan mungkin akan sampai desa konoha,,,setelah asap menghilang dapat kulihat abito trgeletak takberdaya,,namun masih hidup,,,'benar benar menerima bijudama secara langsung ia masih bernafas'..saat q dekati dapat q lihat darah keluar dgn intensitas yang besar dari mulut nya...**

"**kau sudah kala abito" tekanku padanya,,,,hening **

"**haaa,uhuk,uhuk,,baiklah aku mengaku kalah uzumaki,,namun ada satuhal yang menganjal pikiran q..."jawab dan tanyanya sekaligus'**

"**Apa itu"**

"**...tentusaja untuk melindungi orang-orang yang brharga bagiku,!" **

"**hehehe uhuk..kenapa?,padahal mereka membencimu,dan kenapa sekarang uhuk,kau membela mereke" **

"**kau benar,,,namun itu dulu,,sekarang aku di kelilingi oleh orang2 yang menyayangiku,untuk itu matipun aku tidak masalah,dan aku sudah berjanji akan memenangkan perang ini untuk mereka,,akan kubuktikan aku bukanlah moster sperti yang mereka pikirkan,,," **

"**Heee,,ahhh kau sma seperti ku waktu dulu,,namun aku tidak bisa tdak membenci kalian saataku melihat kakasih membunuhrin didepan mata ku,,,saat itu amarah'sedih,dendam,perlahan merubah ku,,menjadi sebuah alat,,,,"hening cukup lama,,,apa dia mati tattebayo?**

"**naruto sebagai hadiah mengalah kanku akan ku beri hadiah,,,!,,,,"**

"**hadiah? Apakah kupon gratis ramen,,,,? Asik,,"dgn liur yang menetes naruto dengan indahnya merusak momem tegang itu**

"**hihihi,,,"hasirama pun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya'anak yang menarik'**

"**bukan bodoh,,kemari dan pejamkan matamu uhuk,,uhuk"peritahnya,,naruto pun memejamkan matanya sesuai printa abito,,**

'**semoga kau dapat mengunakanya lebih baik dariku,naruto,,,,arigato,,rin aku datang,,,'**

"**apa sudah bole di buka " tdk ada jawaban,,karena terlalu lama,akhirnya ia membuka matanya,,,saat pertama melihat,,adayang berubah dari pandanganya,,"aku dapat melihat chakra,,apa yang kau lakukan abit-"kata-kata apapun yang terucapkan,trhenti saat meliat wajah abito yang tersenyum tulus,dgnmata kirinya yang mengeluarkan darah,,"semoga kau mendapatkan ketenangan disana abito "sepintas ia melihat bayangan abito digandeng seorang wanita dg rambut coklat pendek dg garis di kedia ppipinya yang selalu tersenyum kearahnya;'''**

"**,,yosh,,,,dgn hadiah darimu akan ku kalahkan madarah,,dan mendatankan kedamaian didunia ini,,,dan bukan hanya da genjutsu,,,dan itu adalah JANJIKU,,,**

Tbc

# AUTOR,baru,jdi maaf lo jelek,,tp saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memperbaiki kedepanya,,,

Tdinya mau langsung ke konflik ama dxd,tp malah keasikan nulis flasback nya ya sory,,chapter depan ngalain madaranya gak sepanjang ma abito,,and langsung ke dunia dxd,,,,,,,segini duluya kalo berkenan tingalkan revieuw,,mau kritik mau apa aja trserah,,supaya gw lwbih semangat lagi,,ok dadada

See you next time,,,,,,,,,,,,


	2. Chapter 2,new war

**Chapter : 2 [ end war]**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan hight school dxd bukan punya saya tp Masashi Kishimoto dan ichiei ishibumiuncak**.

Summary:naruto yg telah menyegel chakra madara,abito,dan juubi didalam tubuhnya akhirnya mencapai pambang batasnya,bukanya mati tp ia terkirim ke dimensi lain dg kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

" **Gloria"**

DUARRRRRRRR,,,,,,

**Ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi saat sebuah katana besar milik perfeck susano **Madara,menghantam tempat 4 kage tadi berpijak,,,namun dengan hiraishi,minato dapat membawa mereka menghindar dari situ,,dapat terlihat kawah lebar akibat ulah susano,,

"sangat kuat,,dayah hancur serangnya hapir menyamai bijuu,,,,dan- AWASSS,,"ucapan minato harus terpotong saat ada bijuudama cukup besar mengarah kepada mereka,,,

DUAARRRRRRR,,,

Saat bijudama mengenai gunung yang ada dibelakang mereka,gunung itu langsung lenyap tanpa sisa,,,

"siallll,,,jika begini terus kita tak akan dapat mendekattinya,," ucap tobirama dengan wajah datarnya,,dengan cepat ia membut headseal ,,

" **suiton:suryuudan no jutsu" **

Setelah itu muncul naga air sebesar manda yang menlesat kearah juubi,,namun hanya dengan sekali kibasan ekornya jutsu tobirama lenyap,bak debu yang tertiup angn,,,

"apa hanya itu kemampuan kaliat,,,mengecewakan""sindir madara' yang telah melepas susano nya,dan sekarang bertenger manis diatas kepala juubi,,

"nindaime-sensei tolong alihkan perhatianya,akan kucoba serang dengan engan elemen tanahku,,lalu serang dengan teknik terkuatmu minato!"komando hirusen pda dua parternya

"ha'i\hn"

"**suiton:surosoha\suiton:gorugano**" dengan waktu yang singkat tobirama membuat dua jutsu dalam waktu yang cepat,dengan control chakra yang perfeck,kedua jutsu tersebut melaju dengan cepat,,sunami yang besar dan didalam nya terlihat naga air yang tak kalah besar menlaju dengan ganas nya kearah juubi,,madara yang melihat jutsu tingkat S tersebut tak tingal diam,,ia menyuruh juubi menghalau dengan kedua cakar nya, untuk merobek jutsu tobirama tersebut,,namun saat akan bergerak kaki bagian depanya seperti masuk kedalam tanah,,akibat jutsu **doryu talga** saratobi yang membuat tanah menjadi lumpu hisap,,alhasil dua jutsu tobirama sukses mengenai telak juubi,,juubi pun terdorong kebelakang dengan kuatnya,,namun tidak ada luka berlebih di tubuh jubi,,,

"heh hanya itu? Lemah se-?"apapun ucapan madara,itu harus ditunda saat sebuah kunai melesat ke arahnya,sepersekian detik kemudian muncul kilat kuning dan teriakkan seseorang,

"RASENGANNNN!"

BUMMMMMMMM,,,,

Asap mengebul saat jutsu minato hampir merasakan tubuh madara,,namun sebelum rasengan menyentuh kulit madara,,susunan tulang rusuk menghalangi jutsu minato,,sadar usahanya telah gagal ia langsung hiraishin kesamping tobirama,,

"sedikit lagi,,,"rutuknyaaa

"heh,,,hampir saja ya ,,,sekarang giliranku" dengan itu madaram memerinta juubi membuat bijudama seukuran tubuh nya dan menembakkan kearah tiga kage,,,

**BIJUUDAMAAA,,,**

Kumpulan energi hitam itu langsung melesat kearah tiga kage,dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa,,alhasil karena tdak dapat menghindar ketiga kage terkena bijudama tersebut

BUUMMMMMMMMM,,,

Ledakkan sangat besar terjadi di tempat tiga kage berada,,,,menciptakan kawah dengan diameter yang sangat luasss,,,saat asap mulai menipis terlihat tempat tersebut koson namun lama kelamaan tubuh tiga kage yang hancur kembali utuh terbang bagai kertas yang tertiup angin,kemudian menyatu kembali membentuk sosok tiga kage yang tanpa teluka,,,

"hah,,hah,,mengerikan,,,jika bukan karena tubuh q adalah edo tense,aku pasti sudah mati"ucap minato dengan nafass yang tersengal balas angukan oleh 2 rekanya,,,

"jutsu merepotkan ini lagi..aku tak akan dapat membunuh kalian jika jutsu itu masih aktif',,,tpi ini akan segerah berakhir,,,akan ku akhiri segerah"

Dengan itu madara membuat headseal

"**makubunshin no jutsu**"muncul 10 madara,lalu masing masing bunshin madara mengunakan susanonya,untuk menjaga proses mata bulan

Lalu madara asli membuat headshel kembali yang sangat rumit dan panjang,,itulah jutsu yang di takut kan semua manusia,,jutsu yang membuat dunia didalam ilusi,jutsu yang telah membuat ribuan orang tewas hanya untuk mencegah terlaksana nya jutsu tersebut,,,,menyedihkan,,

"**tsuki nokeikaku me(mugen tsukiyomi)"** dengan selesainya headsel madara langsung menghentakkan tanganya kekepala juubi,,

GROARRRRRRrrrrr,,,,,,,!

juubi langsung mengaum dengan keras,

"sial dia sudah memulainya,,,!"ucap hirusen frustasi'cepatlah naruto'tambahnya dalam hati'

"kita harus segerah melakukan ritual itu"tambah tobirama datar namun tergambar jelas rasa kekhawatirn dari wajahnya,,,

Langit mulai menjadi gelap,,aura yang di keluarkan juubi menjadi semakin kelam,,,tiba-tiba bulan mulai terlihat di langit,,bulan yang awalnya bersinar dengan indah perlahan tapi pasti beribah menjadi merah dengan pola riak air yang mulai terlihat, serta tiga tomoi yang muncul di ujung pola riak-riak air tersebut{polanya sama dengan mata juubi],meski lambat namun terus bermunculan dengan pasti''

"**futon:odama bijuurasenshuriken"**

DUARRRRRRR,,,,,,,

Bola hitam kebiruan dengan pola baling-baling disisinya tepat mengenai tubuh juubi,dan meledak dengan hebat,,,juubi yang tidak fokus harus menerima akibatnya dengan mencium tanah untuk pertama kalinya,,,,

"lama sekali!"ucap tobirama pada naruto dan hashirama

"maaf,,,,tadi dijalan ada kucing hitam, jadi kami harus memutar jalan agar tidak kena sial heehehe" ucap hasirama dengan watados,,,kontan saja membuat orang yang ada disitu sweatdrop seketika dengan jawaban dewa shinobi tersebut,bahkan naruto pun sampai jatuh kedepan seraya bergumam"alasan bodoh kakasi- sensei,,ternyata jdi tren"gumamnya pelan{dibarak ninja medis seorang jonin berrambut perak tiba-tiba bersin'pasti ada yang memuji ketampanan ku'batinya dengan narsis}

"jadi sudah dimulai ya,,,,,?"gumamnya ntah pda siapa saat melihat juubi yang perlahan bangkit,,

"Beraninya kalian,,,"ucap madara dengan wajah yang agak jengkel,,ia tidak menduga bahwa klonya sudah hilang semua,,

"tp percuma saja,,jutsuku sudah akan sempurna,,dan semua usaha kalian akan sia-sia heh,,,"lanjut madara dengan menyeringai sinis

"'baru akan' kan belum terjadi?,,,dan itu tak akan pernah terjadi,,selama aku masih hidup,.,kau akan kembali ke neraka kakek tua"jawab ku lantang tanpa ada keraguan..

"coba saja gaki,,,"setelah itu madara langsung melesat kearah 5 ninja konoha dengan kecepattan tinggi.,,

"dia datang"kata hirusen

"mari kita tunjukan semangat api para ninja konoha,yang melegenda,,"ucap hasirama dengan senyum kecil ,,

"hn\ha'i\sip- jiji\hai –sensei" balas keempatnya kompak,dengan itu mereka langsung meelaju kearah madara datang,,.

" **kagekunai no jutsu"**minato langsung melemparkan 10 kunai jikukenya keatas,,dari 10 menjadi ribuan kunai yang jatuh dari atas menghujani area tersebut,

"**suiton:mizukami kiri"**air dengan sayatan – sayatan yang tajam langsung mengarah pada madara

"**katon: goka mekyakku"**muncul dinding api yang menghalangi jutsu air tobirama,mengakibatkan kabut yang tebal,nmun dengan rinnegan,itu bukan masalah untuk madara,dia terus melaju dengan cepat,namun sebush tongkst ysng mengarah ke kepalanya memaksa ia harus melompat mundur,,dari belakang minato sudah siap dengan kaki yang siap menyambut pungungnya,dengan reflek madara dapat menghindar dan mengengam kaki minato untuk dilempar kearah tobirama yang ada di sebelah kirinya,,dan itu sukses menghentikan laju tobirama,,

"**katon;ryuken koka no jutsu"**madara langsung menyerang naruto yang ada diatasnya dengan dengan menyemburkan naga-naga kecil dari mulutnya,,namun naruto hanya mengunakan chakra kyuubi untuk menahanya,,dari tanah dibawah kaki madara tiba-tiba muncul naga tanah yag siap memakanya,jutsu hirusen tersebut hampir berhasil mengenai madara andai saja ia tidak melontarkanya dengan** shinrai tensai,,**

"**makuton:jukai kotan"** lalu muncul pohon pohon dari tanah dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak,dab akar yang terus menyerang madara,,susano,kembali muncul dan membabat hutan hutan tersebut,,,hirusen muncul dari atas dengan enma yag sudah berubah menjadi tingkat yang besar menghantam susan'no madara,,

BRAKKK,,,,KRETAK,,

Bunyi retakan terdengan dari susan'no madara namun itu belum cukup untuk menghancutkanya,,sebaliknya malah hirusen yang masih diudara harus merasakan tinju manis dari madara,,dan iapun terlempar puluhan meter sebelum berhenti menabrak tebing,,,,karena serangan hirusen akar- akar tadi jadi berhasil melilit susan'no madara,yang kehilangan fokus,,,namun ia terus meronta,dan akhirnya kayu-kayu itu hancur,,lalu ia mundur kebelakang ,namun dari belakang sudah ada tobirama yang menyambut dengan jutsunya,,

"**mizuno tatsumaki"**muncul 2 tornado air yang siap menggulun madara namun berkat rinnegan ia dapat menghindar dan menyerang tobirama dengan taijutsunya,,karena kekuatan yg besar dari madara tobirama pun terdesak,,tanpa disadari tangan madara yg berbalut api sudah siap memanggang wajahnya,,tapi dari belakang hasirama berhasi menendang pungung madara,menyebabkan ia terlempar ke depan,,namun tiba-tiba dua pedang beraura biru muda melesat dan menancap tepat di perut 2 hokage tersebut,,dengan sekali hentakkan ,dua tubuh hokage tersebut terbelah menjadi 2,,

"apa hanya itu kemampuan mu hasirama,,kau membuatku kecewa,,," ucapnya sambil mendekat kearah 2 tubuh hokage yang perlahan mulai menyatu,,

"bagai mana gaki mau lanjut,,?"

"brengsek kau..."tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung menyerangnya dengan membabi buta

"kau akan kalah,,**mugen tsukiyomi** akan segera selesai,,semangat apimu tak berguna,,,lebih baik kau menyerah dan menikmati saja,"di mengatakan itu sambi menghindari seranganku,,

"jangan bermimpi,,hah,,hah aku tak akan nenyerah,aku hah pasti bisa mengalah kanmu,,karena itu adalah janji ku,,dan aku hah tak kan perna MENARIK KATA-KATA KU"

BUKK,,BUK,,BUKK,,,,,

Pukulnku akhirnya mengenai tubuhnya ,ia agak oleng kebelakang,,saat itu kusarangkan rasenganku pada perutnya

"rasenga-" GREP,,,kedua tangan q tertangkap oleh tanga astral berbentuk biru,membuat rasenganku terlontar jauh dan meledak di udara,,

"omong kosong,,kau bahkan tidak akan mampu melukaiku,,bagai mana kau membunuh ku hem?"

"tentusaja aku akan membunuh mu,,dimulai dengan ini,,,"perlahan mata kanan ku berubah dari biru kemerah darah denga tiga tomoi yang berputar mengitarinya,dan menyatu menjadi bentuk shuriken yang ujungnya saling menempel,,,dapat ku lihat ekspresi shok di matanya,,,

"m-mustahi,,sharin-"

"**AMATERASSU,,"**api hitam dengan cepat merambat ketubuh madara,,ia yang shok melepaskan tubuhku,,darah mulai keluar dari mataku,,mengabaikan rasa sakit ini aku melihat madara yang meronta ronta dari api abadi tersebut,,tanpa membuang waktu aku langsung memberi isyarat pada tou-san untuk memulai ritual penyegelan,,sebelum madara berhasil memadamkan api itu,,

"TOU-SAN SEKARANG,,,,!"

Tanpa menungu waktu lama tou-san langsung ada didekat madara yang mulai memadamka api itu,,

"**fuin:shiki fujin"** tousan langsung menempekan tanganya dari pungung madara,saat menarik kembali,cahaya biru keluar dri tanganya,,terlihat di belakang tau-san terdapat figur mengerikan,yang disebut denga shinigami,,tou-san langsung melompt kearah ku dan menyentuhkan tanganya pada bahu kiri ku,,dapat ku rasakan chakra yang sangat besar masuk kedalam tubuhku,,dapat ku lihat juga perlahan mata madara berubah dari rinnegan sampai sharingan tomoi satu dan akhirnya hitam kelam,,saat semua chakra masuk dalam tubuhku,hal pertama yang kurasa adalah menakjubkan,pandanganku semakin jelas,dan dapat melihat aliran chakra,yap mata ku berubah menjadi mata tuhan rinnegan,,

"kauu,,,APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK,,,,UHUK,,"teriaknya terdengar sangat marah,,namun tou-san tak memperdulikanya,,dapat ku lihat tubuh madara mulai lenyap,menjadi debu

"HAHH,,cih aku kalah oleh orang-orang menyedihkan seperti kalian,,,kau gaki sekarang kau memiliki mata ku,,jadi kau bisa menguasai dunia dan membalas dendam mu-"

"akan kugunakaan mata ini untuk melindungi orang-orang yang ku sayang,,dan membuat perdamaian di dunia ini sperti yang di impikan ero-sanin,nagato-ni,,kaa-can,tou-san sartobi- jiji dan yang lanya,dan aku pasti akan mewujudkan ya dattebayo!"

"heh,,coba kita lihat nanti,,,hahahah-"dengan itu ia hilang menjadi debu kitam,,tapi tawa terakhirnya,ntah mengapa aku merasa tawanya tulus,,hahhh UCHIHA MADARA seorang dengan kekuatan yang melampaui dewa,dan sekarang kekuatan itu ada pada ku,,ini pasti akan merepotkan,,,

"naru,,,langkah terakhir,,apa kau yakin"tanya tausan dengan pandangan yang aneh

"hufff,,,sangat yakin,,"

Proses penyegelan juubi tidak semerepot kan madara,,dengan hantaman jutsu para kage dan di akhiri dengan **cibaku tensai**,,juubi pun tersegel,dalam tubuhku,,,,,

Setelah itu aku hanya melihat teman-teman yang menyebutkan nama ku,dengan tangisan haru,,bahkan teme pun menanggis,,

"semuanya,,maaf sepertinya aku tidak dapat merayakan pesta dengan kalian semua, yang ku janjikan telah ku tepati,kecuali menjadi hokage,namun aku senang,,dulu tujuanku menjadi hokage agar kalian mau mengakuiku,,dan sekarang aku telah mendapatkan apa yang kumau,,jadi tolong jaga perdamaian ini untuk ku,,,,," ku edarkan padangan ku pada sesosok gadis cantik dengan iris lavender, yang membuatku untuk pertamakali merasakan apa yang namanya di cintai,,terlihat ia sangat sedih setelah neji, ia harus kehilangan aku,,,adai aku punya waktu lebih lama aku pasti akan menikahinya,mempunyai anak,dan merawatnya bersama,,hahhhh,,ini menyedihkan;;

"hiks na-naru hiks to-kun hiks,,,,"gahhhhhhh aku tidak tahan mendengarnya ,lebih baik terkena pukulan susano dari pada melihat nya menangis,,,,

"hahhh semua terima kasih,.untuk semuanya,,,.." dapat kurasakan tubuhku mulai menghilang inilah batas ku,,,

"dan hinata,,,daisuki ,,,"kuberikan senyum terbaikku pada ya,,terlihat ia yang menanggis semakin kencang,seperti tak rela melepasku

"dai hik suki hik mo hiks naruto-kun hiks,,,sayonara,,,,"senyum terlukis di bibirnya,walau air ata tetap mengalir,,

",,,,SAYONARA MINA,,,,,,,"

"naruto/naru/naruto-kun/naruto-nisan hik,,sayonaraa..."hah teriakan mereka semakin membuat ku yakin bahwa aku telah diterima,,,

**Flash back end.**

Yah begitulah kisah ku sampai disini dan menjalani hidup menjadi manusia biasa,walaupun aku masih melatih teknik ninja ku,,karena pada dasarnya teknik ninja memang harus dipelajari,dan semua orang bisa menjadi ninja asal didasari dengan tekad api yang kuat,,,beberapa teknik yang ku pelajari adalah ninjutsu,taijutsu,dan yang paling menonjol adalah fuin jutsu dari igatan yang di transfer oleh tou-san sebelum menyegel juubi,,meski aku buta ternyata itu tidak masalah dengan huruf [lupa namanya]yg di khususkan untuk orang kekurangan seperti ku,jadi bukan masalah,,,

Tanpa terasa aku sudah sampai di gerbang akademi Kuoh,,setelah melewati gerbang sekolah,langsung saja bisikkan-bisikan dari siswa-siswi yang melihat ku,,aku memang tidak mendengar seluruhnya,tapi yang jelas dan sering terdengar adalah seperti

"heh,,sibuta datang" dari seorang siswa di kanan ku

"kasian sekali dia"

"kasian,"

"orang tidak berguna"

"orang merepotkan" dan masih banyak lagi.

Yahh,,,aku sudah terlalu kebal dengan semua itu,,lagian dengan julukan yang saat ini ku terima lebih baik,dari pada saat aku di dunia shinobi.

Normal pov

Lorong koridor yang tadinya ramai,kinisemakin sepi,,karena kelas akan segera di mulai,,naruto berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk sampai di kelasnya dengan bantuan tongkatnya,,namun sepertinya nasib sedang sial,,karena saat akan berbelok,seorang menabrak pungungnya dari belakang,hingga ia terjatuh dan tongkatnya terlempar agak jauh;

BRUGG

"itttaii,"erang keduanya

"oehh,,buta mingir kau menghalangi jalan ku,,"bentak orang yang menabraknya

"ehh,,go-gomen,"

"dasar tidak berguna,,lebih baik kau mati saja dari pada merepotkan orang lain"ucapnya sinis

"sudahlah isse jangan urusi dia,nanti kita telat"ucap temanya

"baiklah matsumoto,,ayo pergi,,cih tidak berguna,"ucap orang yang bernama issei ,namu sebelum pergi ia menendang tongkat naruto semakin jauh.

Dan merekapun pergi meningalkan naruto ditempat tanpa membantu,hanya untuk berdiri saja

'KUSOOOO,,,apa-apaan bocah itu,,belum perna kelilipan rasengan kali'batinya misu-misu tidak jelas

Tersadar dari lamunan anehnya,,ia langsung bergegas mencari tongkatnya,,namun sepertinya tongkatnya terlempar cukup jauh hingga ia tak dapan menemukanya,,

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki didekatnya,,tak lama setelahnya tepukan halus mendarat di pundaknya,,

"apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya orang itu dengan suara halus dan datar

Untuk sesaat naruto,seperti kenal dengan suara seorang yang menyapanya,,sampai akhirnya,,

"aahh...iya a-aku tidak apa apa"

"ada yang perlu ku bantu?"tawar gadis tersebut'

"uumm,,sebenarnya aku mencari tongkat q,,apa nona m-"

"Sona Sitri,,pangil aku Sona"potong gadis bernama sona tersebut

"uumm sona-chan apa kau bisa membantu q mencari tongkat ku,?" Mohon ya

'chan'apa di baru menyebutku dengan sufik chan?'batin sona

"uum,,kalau tidak mau ju-"

"ini,,,"potong kembali sona serta memberikan tongkat yang diambil agak jau dari naruto terjatuh

"umm,,trimakasih"jawabnya dengan cengiran lima jarinya,,

"baikklah sona-chan,,terimakasih untu bantuanya,,aku permisi kekelas dahulu,,"

"yaaa,"

"jaaaa"

"HEYyy,siapa namamu,,"tannya sona pada naruto yang sudah agak jau darinya,,;

"Uzumaki Naruto,,, datebayo"

**S****ONA pov**

Haaah,,sepertinya issae semakin arogan setelah kemenangannya atas Raiser ,tapi dia mempunyai tekanan kekuatan yang aneh meski tidak begitu besar ,apakah sacred gear?,,hahhh lebih baik ku tanyakan pada rias ,serta atas tingka issei yang semakin menjengkelkan..

**Skip time**

**Ruang prnelitian ilmu gaib**

Seorang gadis bersurai merah daran sedang memandang halaman belakang,,lebih tepat nya seseorang di halaman belakang sekolah,,

"apa yang kau lihat buchou?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai hitam kebiruan pada sisurai merah,,

"hem,,,tidak akeno,,,hanya,,,"

"hanya?"tanya sisurai hitam **Akeno( Himejima)** memotong ucapan sang ratu **Rias Gremony**,

"hanya ,,aku merasakan kekuatan pada anak itu"jawabnya

"eeemm,,jadi kau tertarik eh rias khukhukhu"

"entahlah,,kekuatan yang di pancarkan cukup kecil,,,namun aku tidak merasakan aura,iblis,malaikat\malaikat jatuh atau naga,,,itulah yang membuat ku binggung,,,"

"heeeem,,menarik,,,tp rias,,?,"

"yaa?"jawabnya sambil menoleh keara quenya itu,dengan tanda tanya ,,

"khukhukhu dia lumayan tampan,,,"lanjutnya dengan senyum manis yang aneh,,

"araa,,dasar!"yah rias hanya sweatdrop dengan ucapan quwnya itu,,

"**gloria"**

"hah kenapa harus mengantri segala,,modukusai"(hey sepertinya kau semakin mirip rusa pemalas itu naru),,

Setelah keluar dari mini market,dengan membawa dua kantong kresek ditanganya yang berisi ramen berbagai rasa naruto berjalan santai dengan di iringi bunyi ketukan tongktnya dengan aspal,,

'hahhhh,,kedamaian memang menyenangkan'pikirnya

Saat melewati sebuah danau,tiba-tiba ia merasakan aurah aneh yang kuat,meski tak sekuat madara atau abito,,mungkin hanya sekut mizuki-teme,,namun dengan keadaan yang seperti ini,itu akan merepotkan,,,,

"lihat apa yang ku temukan"suara seorang wanita terdengar dari belakangnya,,wanita itu mempunyai surai biru sepasang sayap gagak dengan pakean yang terbuka,memperlihat kan belahan dadanya yang besar dan celana sebatas paha yang ketat,dia sangt cantik minus mata yang penuh aura keangkuhan,

"sispa kau nona?"tanya naruto dengan sopan.

"hahahaha,,,kau tidak perlu tau manusia yang jelas kau akan mati,karena kekuatan yangn ada pada tubuhmu,meski kecil,tapi kau bisa menjadi kendala di kedepanya"jawabnya dengan nada yang sombong.

Dengan itu naruto langsung duduk dipojokan dengan aura suram sambil mengumamkan katakata ,yang sering diucapkan oleh orang yang putus asa..

"aree,,kenapa begitu,,?bahkan aku tidak tau apa-apa kenapa aku mau di bunuh menyedihkan sekali hidup ku hiks,,hiks,," manusia gagak it hanya bisa swatdrop ditempat'aku jadi ragu dia bisa jadi ancaman'pikirnya

"baiklah manusia,trimalah kematianmu!"dengan itu gadis gagak langsung terbang melesat kearah naruto yang sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya,,

"maaf,nona gagak,,tapi aku masih ingin hidup"

"

TRANG,,TRANG,,TRANG,,

Dentingan logam tedengar saat tombak cahaya beradu dengan tongkat naruto,,

Si gagak terus menyerang secara brutal,naruto meski dapat menghindarinya,namun tetap saja masih ada yang mengenai tubuhnya,,

"hebat juga kau manusia,,sebagai hadiah karena membuatku senang, ku beritau nama ku,,namaku adalah kalawaner dan aku adalah falen angel,,bersiaplah aku tak akan main-main lagi" dengan itu kalawaner membuat sepuluh tombak cahaya dan melempar kanya pada naruto,,naruto yang nelum siap akhirnya terkena beberapa tombak itu,dari pundak, kaki dan tangan ,,namun tombak cahaya yang menancap di kaki cukup dalam,,membuatnya tak bisa bergerak'

"sudah selesai,,ada permintaan terakhir?"naruto hanya diam saja

"baik diammu ku anggap tidak,,maaf manusia,padahal aku mulai menyukaimu,,jadi pergilah dengan cepat tanpa rasa sakit"

Kalawaner yang telah sampai didepan naruto yang sedang bertumpu dengan lutut nya,ia kemudian mengangkat tombaknya tinggi-tinggi dan,,,,

**Naruto pov**

'apa aku akan mati disini,,dengan cara seperti ini?'aku hanya tertunduk tidak bisa bergaerak dengan kaki yang tertembus tombak ,,aku bisa mendengar ia bicara pada ku, namun aku tak bisa membalasnya,bibirku terasa anyir,lidahku kelu,,apa yang harus kulakukan,,aku bahkan belum memberi cucu yang diharap kan Asakura baa-can,sialll,,siialll,siaaaa-"

**GROAAARRRRR,,,,,,**

DEG

'I-ini,,sensasi ini dan pandangan mata ini,,sesuatu yang hampir kulupakan sejak saat itu,,cahaya dimataku kembali,,,aku akan hidup;,,"AKU AKAN HIDUP"

**Normal pov**

"AKU AKAN HIDUP"

BUGG,,,

Kalawaner yang kaget akan bocah kuning yang tiba-tiba bangkit saat ia akan mengakhiri hidupnya,tidak dapat menghindar saat sebuah tangan menghantam perutnya,melempar serta menyeret tubuhnya sejauh beberapa meter dari tempat semula,dan terhenti karena menabrak pohon besar di pingir danau,,

"s-siall,,,uhuk apa yag terjad uhuk,,uhuk,," dengan susah paya kalawaner berdiri meski terhuyung dan memuntahkan darah beberapa kali'pukulan yang luar biasa,kekuatanya naik dengan sangat cepat,apa yang terjadi'batinya

Naruto yang masih menunduk ,ekspresinya tidak terlihat karena wajahnya tertutup surai kuningnya..kalawaner yang melihat itu ntah mengapa merasa sangat takut dan tak terbayang,,

Perlahan lahan sosok tersebut mengangkat wajahnya yang membuat kalawaner ingin segera lari dan tak kembali adalah,,,,sepasang mata sewarna darah dengan masing-masing satu tomoi yang berputar yang menatapnya dengan tajam,,

"s-si-siapa k-kau se-benar –nya,,,,?"hening untuk sejenak sebelum sosok itu membuka mulutnya

"Uzumaki Naruto pemilik terakhir mata legendaris Sharingan dan Rinnegan,,jincuriki ke dua Juubi No Ookami,,,"

"

"**TBC"**

**A/N:haha ternyata banyak yang flame ya,,tpi wajarsi,,gw aja pas mbaca malusendiri,,,maafya sebenernya ini pertama kali gw ngetik banyak pake computr,,jari gw ja ampe pda mbelit,,untuk kedepanya saya usahaain buat lebih baik lagi,,**

**Dan bagaimana dengan fick yang ini menurut kaliannn?apa sudah agak baikkan?**

**Review kalian membuat gw namba semangat dan memperbaiki kesalahan gw,,!**

**Thanks""**

**See you last time,,,**

**REVEW YA BROOOOOO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:NEW devil...?**

"**New Friend and Lew life"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan hight school dxd bukan punya saya tp Masashi Kishimoto dan ichiei ishibumiuncak**.

Summary:naruto yg telah menyegel chakra madara,abito,dan juubi didalam tubuhnya akhirnya mencapai pada ambang batasnya,bukanya mati tapi ia terkirim ke dimensi lain dengan kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

"s-si-siapa k-kau se-benar –nya,,,,?"hening untuk sejenak sebelum sosok itu membuka mulutnya

"Uzumaki Naruto pemilik terakhir mata legendaris Sharingan dan Rinnegan,,jincuriki ke dua Juubi No Ookami,,,"

"

"**Gloria"**

Naruto maju mendekat kearah Kalawaner yang diam membatu, ia ingin lari, namun kakinya tak dapat digerakkan. Jadi yang dapat ia lakukan hanya terdiam di tempat. Naruto semakin mendekat dan semakin bergetar hebat tubuh manusia gagak itu, Kalawaner yang sudah pasrah, hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam. Sosok manusia tersebut sudah ada dihadapanya dan ia hanya mampu berharap agar kematianya datang dengan cepat, tanpa rasa sakit yang terlalu lama,,meski pada kenyataanya,,kematian tetaplah menyakitkan.

PLUK,,,,

Bukanya rasa sakit yang di dapatkan, malah ia merasa seseorang sedang mengacak pucuk kepalanya. Dengan menguatkan hati ia menegok keatas, hanya untuk menemukan sosok yang tadi ingin ia bunuh, tengah tersenyum kepadanya, bukan senyum sadis atau palsu, melainkan senyum lembut yang baru pertama kali ia dapatkan, sesuatu yang tak penah ia dapat bahkan dari sesama Fallen Angel lain. Dan mata yang tadi terlihat sangat mengerikan itu, berubah bagai permata ruby yang indah,,,

"ke-kenapa?" tayanya pelan,suara yang dari awal terdengan arogan menjadi lemah dan lembut,

meski ternodai dengan beberapa kali isakan pelan.

"eemmmm?"gumam Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda binggung akan pertanyaan gadis gagak tersebut.

"kenapa kau tidak ,,,,me-membunuhku?" sahutnnya dengan menurunkan volume suaranya, saat menyebut kata 'membunuhku'.

"kenapa aku harus membunuh mu? "

"tentu saja karena aku sudah mencoba membunuhmu"elusan di pucuk kepalanya berhenti.

'Mungkin ia baru sadar, kalau seharusnya ia membunuhku'pikirnya gelisah.

"hahhh,,,mana mungkin aku membunuh mu,aku malah ingin berterima kasih pada mu,"balas Naruto. Berbeda jauh dengan apa yang terlintas difikiran Kalawarner.

"eehhh,,kenapa? padahal aku melukaimu, serta mencoba membunuhmu, lalu kenapa kau malah berterima kasih" balasnya dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi, juga terselip kebinggungan akan jawaban manusia tersebut.

Bagai mana tidak binggung, saat orang yang kau lukai berterimakasih pada mu, padahal, ia bisa saja memalas perbuatanmu, bahkan lebih,,,itulah yang terlintas difikiran Kalawarner saat ini.

"huffff,,baiklah akan ku jelaskan,,,begini, dari kecil aku telah kehilangan cahaya di mataku atau bisa kusebut buta, dan karena kau, ntah apa yang kau lakukuan, yang pasti itu membuat aku dapat melihat kembali. Kau tau,,, hidup dalam kegelapan itu menjengkelkan, karna itulah aku berterimakasih padamu, dan mana mungkin aku membunuh mu,,,apa kau mengerti?"jelasnya panjang lebar, seraya kembali mengacak surai biru Kalawarner dengan agak keras.

"hu'um,,tapi tetap saja, aku telah mencoba membunuhmu, apa kau tidak takut suatu saat aku akan melakukan ya lagi..?"

"hahh,,aku yakin kau tak akan melakukan lagi!" ucap nya dengan yakin

"bagaimana kau seyakin itu,kau bahkan tidak mengenalku" balasnya masih belup yakin, akan apa yang di kata kan pria di depanya.

"karena aku percya padamu!" jawab Naruto dengan senyum lembut yang jarang nangkring di wajahnya.

",,,," tidak percaya,ya itulah yang tengah dialami Kalawarner. Seseorang yang baru saja ia temui, dengan mudah nya mengakatan kepercayaan padanya. Setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan padanya, kenapa ia malah memberikan harapan padanya,,ya harapan untuk `di akui` sesuatu yang ia ingin dapatkan dari kaumnya, ia rela melakukan apapun meski perbuatan keji sekalipu, hanya untuk sebuah pengakuan?

"hey,,kenapa diam saja,apa kau sakit?" tanya naruto,karena wanita didepanya tidak merespon.

**Kalawarner pov. **

Apa yang harus aku lakukan, apa ia tidak bercanda akan semua ucapan ya atau hanya janji manis seperti yang lainya, yang pada akhirnya akan membuatku masuk lebih dalam kejurang kesedihan ini.

"hey,,kenapa diam saja,apa kau sakit"suara lembut yang mengandung akan kekhawatiran itu memaksaku bangun dari pikiran-pikiran ku tentan ucapanya sebelumnya, saat itulah dapat aku temukan jawaban atas rasa raguku, dari sepasang iris safirnya, yang ntah sejak kapan telah berubah.

Disana terlihat jelas kekhawatiran, keyakinan dan perlindungan, yang selama ini belum pernah ku lihat dari semua makhluk yang menatap ku.

Baiklah,,dengan semua yang akan diberikan olehnya, boleh kah aku berharap,,bukan harapan yang terlalu tinggi sebuah harapan yang dari dulu aku ingin kan, yaitu sebuah **`pengakuan**`,meski bukan dari para fallen angel, tetapi manusia-ah bukan maksud ku pria didepanku ini?

**Normal pov.**

tanpa aba-aba Kalawarner langsung melompat dan mendekap Naruto dengan erat, seakan tak ada lagi hari esok. Dan jangan lupa isak tangis yang semakin keras terdengar.

Sedang dengan Naruto hanya mampu terbengong atas apa yang ia dapat dari reaksi Kalawarner, plus dengan wajah yang memerah, karena merasa benda lembut dan berisi yang menekan dadanya,memberikan sensasi sendiri baginya,,,

"h-hey ada apa,?" tanya nya dengan tergagap,ia bingung dengan reaksi yang di berikan Kalawarner.

"t-tidak hik,,hanya saja hik, selama ini tak ada yang mau memadang ku, sebagaimana kau memandang ku, selama ini, mereka yang memandangku hanya berisi akan nafsu, jijik dan merendahkan, seakan akan aku tak berguna sama sekali,,,dan kau,,,mau percaya pada ku, mau mengakuiku, memberikan senyum tulus, buka seringaian licik seperti yang lain,,,i-itu sangat berarti bagi ku, yang selama ini selalu berusaha mendapat itu semua dari bangsa ku,,,terima kasih hiks,terima kasih,,,!".balasnya dengan mendekat semakin erat tubuh Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengarkan hal tersebut dari Kalawarner, hanya mampu terdiam. Dalam hati ia merasa kasihan pada wanita tersebut, serta mengigatkanya akan masa lalunya sendira. Ia tau bagaimana rasanya penderitaan Kalawarner karena ia sendiri pernah mengalaminya.

Dan dengan itu awal sebuah janji akan kembali terucap darinya,.dengan perlahan ia melepas pelukan Kalawarner, menaangkup wajah mulus tanpa cacat tersebut untuk saling berhadapan. Terlihat jelas air mata yang masih mengalir dari iris haselnya.

"hey Kalawarner,,jika itu yang kau inginkan, maka aku siap untuk menjadi sandaranmu. Mulai saat ini, menangislah di bahuku jika kau bersedih, peluklah tubuh ku jika kau merasa kesepian dan bersembunyilah di belakang pungungku jika kau merasa terancam,,jangan pernah ragu akan semua itu,untuk itu akan kuhapus takdir kelam yang mejerat ku tuntun kau kedalam kebahagiaan,dan akanku lindungi kau dari apa pun yang mencoba menyakitimu, baik fisik ataupun batin mu,,,dan itu adalah janji ku. Dan aku, Uzumaki Naruto` tak akan pernah menarik kata-kata ku kembali" dengan itu sebuah jaji telah kembali terucap ucapkan dari mulut seorang Uzumaki.

Dan ikatan itu pun dimulai, dari seorang manusia yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan pada seorang malaikat terbuang, makhluk suci yang ternoda.

" **Gloria"**

**Ruang Keluarga Gremony**

DEG

Semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut terdiam saat merasakan tekanan energi asing yang cukup kuat tersebut,bahkan Akeno yang selalu tersenyum pun harus rela melepas senyumnya,,

"Tekanan energi siapa ini,,begitu kuat dan gelap?" tanya, lebih tepatnya gumaman seorang gadis bersurai biru a.k.a Xenovia.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tau,,tapi ini sangat menarik,,!" balas sang King dari keluarga Gremory.

Ruang kembali hening saat tekanan energi itu tiba-tiba lenyap,seakan tak pernah itu menjadi tanda tanya baru bagi mereka. Bagaimana energi sebesar itu tiba-tiba lenyap tanpa jejak,yang bahkan iblis tingkat atas pun tak dapat menekan kekuatan mereka sampai serendah ini,yang nyaris mencapai 0 %.

"Tsubaki siapkan sihir teleport,,!"printah sang king dari keluarga Sitri.

"ha,i,,apa kita akan kembali kaicou?"balas seorang gadis cantik bersurai hitam panjang dan muka datar,dengan nada yang formal.

"Tidak, kita ke danau samping taman kota.!"dengan itu Tsubaki langsung menciptakan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna dark blue,dan mereka langsung pergi dari situ tanpa pamit pada tuan rumah{autr:ora sopan/sona:brisik!}.

Sedang Rias yang yang sedari tadi masi berfikir tentang energi misterius tersebut, baru menyarari saat rivalnya telah pergi. Ia berniat menyusulnya, karena ia sempat melihat ekspresi aneh dari wajah datar Sona. Dan itu mencurigakan, seakan akan ia tahu sesuatu.

"Akeno kita pergi, susul kemanapun Sona pergi!" perintahnya pada sang ratu.

"ara,,ara,,memang ada apa Buchou,?"respon Akeno yang bingung dengan perintah kingnya tersebut.

"Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan Sona, namun entah apa? jadi ayo kita susul dia!"balas Rias. Dengan itu Akeno langsung membuat liangkaran sihir besar, berwarna merah dengan lambang Gremony di lantai, yang mencangkup semua angota tim Rias. Dalam hitungan detik mereka pun hilang dari tempat itu menyusul Sona dan Tsubaki.

DUARRRRRR,,,,,,

Asap hasil ledakan perlahan menghilang, mulai dapat terlihat samar-samar apa yang ada di dalam asAp tersebut. Dua sosok terlihat berantakkan keluar dari balik asap tersebut. Sang wanita yang kita ketahui adalah Kalawarner terlihatkurang baju yang sobek di sana sini dan sebagian sayap kirinya yang berlubang seperti tertembus benda tajam. Sedang sang pria atau Naruto terlihat lebih menyedihkan, luka sayatan dimana-mana, pakaian bagian atasnya sudah hilang,dan darah yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"HAHAHA,,ternyata kalian sangat lemah,,kupikir kalian dapat menghiburku tapi ternyata, mengecewakan hahaha" hinaan itu keluar bersamaan dengan tawa menjengkelkan dari makhluk manusia, namun memiliki lima pasang sayap hitam di pungungnya.

"Hah,,hah,,,si-sisalll,,uhuk" umpat naruto dengan nafas memburu dan darah yang terus mengalir dari mulutnya.

"K-kau tidak a-apa-apa naruto-kun,,lebih baik,kau pergi saja bi-biar aku yang menahanya,hiks"kata Kalawarner dengan tangis di akhir katanya`jika begini terus kami akan mati,kami tak mungkin menang melawan ia harus datang di saat aku telah mendapatkan kebahagiaan ku,apa makhluk seperti ku tak pantas mendapat kebahagiaan` batinnya miris akan takdirnya.

Naruto yang mendengar pendapan kalawarner tentu tidak terima, ia tahu apa magsud nya, ia ingin mengorbankan nyawanya agar ia bisa hidup,,hey,,ia telah ber janji,dn pantang baginya untuk melangar janji. Meski salah satu diantara mereka ada yang mati, itu bukanlah wanita yang sedang menopang tubuhnya itu.

"Tidak,aku tak akan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini. Jika itu kulakukan apa arti janjiku pada mu,dan satu lagi `aku tak akan menarik kembali kata-kata ku, jadi kau tenang saja aku pasti akan menyelamat kanmu" balas Naruto dengan keyakinan yang kuat.

**Naruto pov.**

`Dia sangat kuat untuk ku saat ini, meski aku dan Karasu-chan bersama tetap tidak ada artinya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Karasu-chan, kami tak akan menang, apa yang harus ku lakukan,,,berfikir Naru ayo ber fikir,,,,`

**Normal pov.**

"Hahaha,,apa klian menyerah hah. Baik lah, kurasa aku akan segera mengobati kesakittan kalian, jadi bersiap lah untuk MATI!" bersamaan dengan itu tombak- tombak cahaya berjumlah ratusan mulai terbentuk, untuk mengakhiri pertarungan berat sebelah tersebut.

**Naruto pov,**

`Sialll dia benar benar serius, apa yang harus kulakukan` rutukku dalam hati. Dapat ku lihat tombak-tombak cahaya berjumlah ratusan mulai terbentuk diatas mungkin bisa menghindar dengan Sharingan, namun Karasu-chan?. Dapat kulihat tubuhnya yang bergetar takut,,sial ayo berfikir otak dobe,,,,

Oh iya cara itu,,semoga berhasil...!.

**Normal pov.**

"Karasu-chan aku punya rencana, tapi aku tak yakin ini akan berhasil" bisik naruto

",,,,, baik naru-kun,akan aku coba,"balas Kalawarner setelah mendengar rencana Naruto.

Dengan itu Kalawarner langsung melepas diri dari Naruto dan membuat lima tombak cahaya dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanya. Dan Naruto langsung merapal sebuah jutsu

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **

POFF,,,,muncul lima duplikat Naruto di kanan-kirinya,"hah,,hah,,meski saringan ku telah aktif tapi membuat bunsin tetap saja mengguras chakra ku"

"cih,,jadi kalian masih mau melawan ya, tapi percuma kalian akan tetap mati,,,!" kata Kokabiel.

Dengan itu Kokabiel langsung mengarahkan tangan nya kedepan dan tombak-tombak cahaya itu langsung melesat kearak Naruto dan Kalawarner.

" sebentar lagi,,3,,2,,1 SEKARANG!"

"**Fuuton : Atsugai"** perintah Naruto asli, dan semua klon-nya langsung meneriakkan sebuh jutsu Fuuton rank C yang sama. Naruto memilih jutsu ini bukan hanya asal, namun ia telah memperkirakan semuanya dari daya hancur dan pengunaan chakranya, karena chakranya yang baru mencapai 5% dari cakra originalnya, jadi hanya jutsu ini yang cocok, karena tidak membutuhkan banyak chakra, dan daya hancurnya cukup kuat untuk mengulingkat satu unit bis kota ole satu penguna.

TRANK,,TRANK,,TRA,K,,TRANK

Bunyi keras yang terdengar dari benturan tombak cahaya dan jutsu fuuton Naruto, namun bukan berarti Naruto bisa tenang, ia masih harus lompt sana, lompat sini, jungkirbalik dan sebagainya, hanya untuk menhindari tombak cahaya yang lolos dari hadangan jutsunya,dan itu bukan dalam jumlah yang sedikit.

"Wowww... hebat juga kau bocah bisa menahan tombak ku. Tapi apa kau bisa menahan yang ini khukhukhu," sebuah tombak cahaya dengan ukuran sebesar tiang listrik langsung tercipta di tangan

Kokabiel

"Hahaha MATI KAU BOC-" belum juga ia menyelesaikan ucapanya, ia dikagetkan saat sebuah tombak cahaya sudah mengarah pada pungung nya. Tidak ingin mati konyol Kokabiel pun langsung berbalik dan menangkis dengan tombak cahaya yang baru ia buat, tidak sampai disitu saja, ia harus kembali menghindar kebawah saat merasa ada bahaya dari benar saja Kalawarner sudah diatasnya dengan empat tombak cahaya yang mengarah organ fitalnya. Dengang ber akselerasi ia menghindari empat tombak cahaya yang mengarah tetap saja ada beberapa yang mengenai tubuhnya, dan itu menyakitkan.

"Geerrrr,,,wanita jalang beraninya kau,,"dengan tatapan tajam Kokabiel memandang Kalawarner yang saat ini balas menatap nya dengan datar.

Ya,ia tidak takut lagi, karena ia percaya pada Naruto, seagai mana Naruto percaya padanya dan ia tak ingin mengecewakan oarang yang sudah ia anggap tuanya tersebut.

Tak mendapat respon yang berarti, membuat Kokabiel semakin muak dengan wanita diatasnya.. Dan dengan itu ia membuat kembali tombak cahaya yang cukup besar,dan bila mengenai tubuh Kalawarner dapat dipastikan ia akan langsung mati,

"Kau lengah tuan,,!"suara yang terkesan dingin dari arah belakangnya ,menyadarkanya bahwa musuhnya bukan hanya satu. Dan dengan sangat cepat ia langsung membalik badan nya. Hanya untuk melihat sebuah benda sebesar ban mobil dengan empat sisi tajam yang berputar mengarah padanya. Namun itu bukan hal yang gawat baginya kareja jaraknya yang masih agak jauh memberi kesempatan pada Kobabiel untuk menghindar. Dan itu yang ia lakukan dengan terbang merendah dari jalur laju fuma shuriken tersebut.

"cih,, bodoh," gumam kokabiel,dengan seringai nya saat fuma shuriken tersebut sudah ,,,

POOFFF,,

Suara tersebut berasal dari belakangnya,dan ia merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk untuk itu,apa lagi saat melihat seringai di bibir pemuda di bawah nya

"**Fuuton : Kazekiri no Jutsu"**

**Cras,,cras,,cras,,,cras,,,**

Bunyi mengerikan terdengar, sesaat setelah fuma shuriken yang ternyata hanya Henge tersebut, memberi hantaman telak di pungung kokabiel dengan jutsu angin pemotong level C tersebut,,dan yang selanjutnya terjadi dapat kalian bayangkan, apabila seekor burung yang kehilanggan sayapnya,,,yap jatuh bebas.

BRUK,,,

Suara hantaman antara tubuh Kokabiel dengan tanah terdengar. Debu beterbangan di daerah tersebut menghalangi pandangan.

TAP

"Kau tak apa Naru -kun,,?"seru Kalawarner dengan wajah khawatir melihat Naruto yang terduduk ditanah, ternyata jutsu tadi menguras hampir semua chakra yang ia miliki.

"Hah,,hah,,aku t-tidak apa-apa, tenanglah,,aku hanya butuh istirahat,,lalu bagaimana dengan mu apa kau terluka?"tanya Naruto setelah menjawab pertanyaan Kalawarner.

Kalawarner yang mendengar itu pun semakin yakin, bahwa pilihanya untuk mengikuti pemuda ini tidaklah terbukti dari sorot safir yang memandangnya dengan kekhawatiran, padahal ia tahu bahwa kondisi pemuda itu leih memprihatinkan, tapi ia seakan tidak peduli akan semua itu, karena merasa cemas akan dirinya yang hanya menerima goresan-goresan di kulitnya.

Dan tanpa diperitah air mata kembali mengalir dari mata hasel tersebut.

"Hey,,hey,,,kenapa menanggis,,apa begitu sakit ya,, ," dengan cept Naruto mengengam tangan Kalawarne, berusaha untuk menenangkan nya apa bila ada luka serius yang membuat wanita tersebut menangis.

BRUK,,

Namun alih-alih jawaban yang ia terimah, malah pelukan erat dari wanita gagak ia peroleh.

"Dasar baka!"gumamnya, meski masih terdengar naruto.

"Are,,apa magsud mu hah,,?"balas Naruto tidak terima di katai baka tanpa sebab.

"Kau baka, seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan itu untukku, seharusnya kau bisa lari saat ia melawan ku,,,dan-"

"Dan membiarkanmu sendiri melawannya?" potong Naruto.

"I-iya"balas Kalawarner dengan tergagap

"Kalu begitu kau yang `baka`,,lebih baik aku mati dari pada meninggalkan mu denganya,,"sangah Naruto dengan nada yang terkesan jengkel"aku sudah berjanji padamu jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir aku akn meningalkan mu,,karna kau adalah orang yang ber harga bagi ku. Jadi, sudah tugasku mendampinggi mu." Sambungnya dengan tegas, tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali,

Dan itu membuat sesuatu dalam diri Kalawarner menghanggat. Ya hatinya menghangat saat mendengar kata-kata dari mulut manapun juga ia adalah wanita jadi wajar saja bukan.

"Baiklah,,ayo kita pergi!" ajak naruto seraya berdri dan mengulurkan tanganya.

"Ayo"tentu saja diterima kalawaner dengan senang merekapun berjalan menuju keluar taman kota tersebut.

"Astaga aku melupakanya!"jerit pelan Kalawarner,dan itu menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Ada apa?"tanya Naruto dengan penasaran.

"Aku melupakan kalungku,,aku akan kembali, tungu sebentar!" dengan itu ia langsung masuk kembali ketaman kota tersebut, dengan Naruto yang mengekor di bela kang nya,,

"Dimana,,dimana,,, dimana,,,"gumamnya bagai mantra yang di rapal ole penyihir.

"Hey,, sebenarnya apa yang kau cari,,?"tanya Naruto yang sudah sampai di samping Kalawarner.

"ah,,Naru-kun, aku mencari-,,ahh itu dia akhirnya ku temukan, ini adalah hadiah dari sahabat ku, Rayner,,,entah dimana ia sekarang?"aku Kalawarner tentang sebuah kalung berliontin berlian hitam yang tadi di carinya.

"eemm,,baiklah ayo kita pulang, aku sudah lapar hehehe,,"

"hihi,,ayo kita kemba-"

"HIME AWAS,,,!"

CRASSSS,,

"UGH,,,,"

"cih ,jangan hah,, harap kau hah,, bisa membunuh ku bocah uhukh,,"ucap Kokabiel, dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, dua dari lima sayapnya patah, darah mengalir dari seluruh luka sayat di tubuhnya, namun yang pasti ia masih hidup.

"NARUTOOOOOOO,,,,,!" Teriak kalawarner yang langsung berlari ke tempat tubuh Naruto terbaring.

"hiks BAKA,,hiks BAKA,,,BAKA,,,k-kenapa hiks kau m-mendorong hik ku,harusnya aku yang ada di pasisimu hiks,,hiks"makia Kalawarner pada Naruto yang ada dipangkuanya, dapat terlihat jelas dada kanan nya yang berlubang, bekas sebuah tombak cahaya yang telah menghilang.

"uhuk,,ma-maaf se-perti-nya a-aku tak uhuk b-bisa m-menepat-ti j-janjiku uhuk,,"

"Tidak hik harusnya aku hik yang minta maaf hik,karna aku kau begini hiks..."balas Kalawarner yang menganggap semua itu salahnya

"andai hiks aku tak kembali hik kita pasti sudah di hiks rumah,,hiks,,hikks,,ini memang salah ku.!"..

**Naruto pov.**

Sepertinya inilah akhir ku,padahal aku suah menemukan tujuan baruku untuk hidup baruku disini,,sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan Kami-Sama..

Namun meski aku akan mati tak kan ku biarkan Karasu-chan ikut bersamaku, meski aku ingin. Aku harus menepati janji ku, meski itu janji yang singkat,,

Yaah,,akan kugunakan tehknik itu meski kematianku akan semakin cepat,,dari pada harus melihat Kalawarner-chan terus menangis seperti ini, itu membuat dadaku sesak, hampir sama saat melihan **`dia`**menangis.

**Normal pov.**

"Hahaha uhuk jangan menangis jalang, sebentar lagi kau akan menyusulnya hahaha,,"tawa jahat dari Kokabiel masih sempat ia suarakan, meski telah terluka sangat parah. Sebuah tongkat cahaya tercipta di atas tubu Kokabel, dan langsung melemparkanya kearak Kalawarner dengan teriakkan lantang seperti seorang kapiten.

"MATILAH,,JALANG,,"

Tombak cahaya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa melesat kearah Kalawarner, yang masih terduduk ditanah dengan memeluk tubuh Naruto,,ia hanya menatap kosong tombak cahaya tersebut, tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk menghindar, atau memang ia tak ingin menghindar. Saat jarak tingal brapa meter dari tubuh nya terdengar gumaman,serta sentuhan dari pria di pangkuanya.

"**Fuinjutsu : Jikukukan Kekai"**

Dalam sekejap mata terlihal huruf-furuf kanji yang mengelilinggi tubuh Kalawarner. Dan yang membuat mata Kokaibel melebar adalah tombak cahaya yang harusnya menancap di kepala Kalawarner,seperti terhisap kedalam kanji-kanji tersebut. Tak sampai di situ saja, karena tiba-tiba bahu kanan nya terasa seperti tertembus sesuatu, dan ternyata benar, bahu kananya telah berlubang oleh tombak cahaya yang tadi ia lempar kearah Kalawarner,

"ARGGGHHHHH,,,,,ku-kurang ajar, apa yang terjadi arghhhhhh,," yah lolongan Kokabil yang semakin mengecil bertanda ia benar benar pergi, untuk menerima pengobatan atas luka-luka yang ia dapat dari pertempuran. Itu.

"Na-naru hik kenapa,,?" bisik Kalawarner,,dengn tubuh yang semakin lama semakin terhisap oleh kanji yang menempel di tubuh nya.

"Te-tetap lah hi-hidup un-tuk ku..." ya,, itulah kata terakhir dari orang pertama, yang telah mengisi hatinya dengan kebahagiaan, meski itu hanya sesaat.

"aishiteiru,,anata no kotom,wasurenai. Ima made arigatou" dengan itu sosok kalawarner menghilang, seakan tak pernah ada di situ,meningalkan tubuh Naruto yang terbaring di tanah.

"**Gloria"**

**Skip team.**

**Sona pov.**

Saat pertama muncul dengan sihir teleport, sesuatu yang mengerikan langsung terlihat jelas didepan mataku. Taman kota yang seharusnya indah dan di penuhi pohon kini telah berganti dengan tempat yang penuh dengan lubang-lubang besar menganga dimana-mana,pohon-pohon tumbang ,air danau menyusut drastis, sebenarnya apa yang telah aku lewatkan dan pertarungan macam apa yang telah terjadi disini.

"Astaga,apa yang terjadi di sini,,?"

Hah,,tak kuhiraukan pertanyaan Rias. Aku masih tetap fokus mengamati tempat ini, mencari petujuk akan apa yang telah terjadi di tempat ini.

**Normal pov.**

`mengerikan` salah satu dari banyaknya kata yang berputar diotak mereka, tentang apa yang terjadi ditempat itu.

Issei yang tau tempat apa ini pun memilih diam, fikiranya kembali terbawa akan memori saat ia, untuk pertama kalinya mati di tangan pacarnya sendiri Amamo Yuma atau Raynel,,menginggak itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Ara,,ara,,ada apa Issei-kun? Kau takut khukhu,"bisik Akeno pada Issei yang ada di sampingnya.

"A-apa magsudmu Akeno-hime?mana mungkin aku takut dengan hal macam ini, kau lupa bahwa aku adalah Sekiryuutei, salah satu dari naga langit apa kau lupa hime hahah,,,"balas issei dengan arogan..

`dia semakin mirip Riser`batin mereka semua minus Sona yang tengah asik akan pengamatanya.

"Sona-sama aku menemukan sesuatu,,,,"lapor Koneko, yah indra penciumanya sebagai Nekomata memang lebih tajam dari pada yang lain

.

"Dimana Koneko-chan,"balas Sona,,kenapa bukan Rias, karena sang Ojo-sama sedang mengoda sang naga merah tersayang nya.

"Sebelah timur, kira-kira 2 kilo dari sini,,aku mencium bau manusia,darah dan,,,Malaikat jatuh"jawab Koneko dengan detail {kucing yang cermt\di cakar}

"baik,Tsubaki ayo,,,!"

"ha'i kaicou" dengan itu mereka menuju tempat yang di tunjuk oleh Koneko.

Sementara tim Rias yang melihat Sona dan ratunya masuk ketaman tersebut, memutuskan untuk ikut. Berharap mendapat kan sesuatu yang menarik.

**Sona pov.**

Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Koneko. Semakin mendekati tempat itu,

aku merasakan tekanan energi kecil, sangat kecil bahkan untuk ukuran manusia.

Ntah mengapa aku seperti mengenal energi ini,ya,,aku pernah merasakanya,,tapi ntah dimana aku lupa.

Saat sampai ditempat yang di magsud aku kembali dibuat membisu, bukan karena apa, namun kerusakan yang terjadi disini mungkin 3 kalilipat dari apa yang ada di depan tadi. Ini semakin membuatku penasaran, makhluk apa dibalik semua kerusakkan ini?

**Normal pov.**

Sebuah lubang dengan diameter yang besar tersaji manis didepan mereka, disana juga terdapat bercak-bercak merah yang diyakini sebagai darah, darah siapa? Ntahlah tidak ada yang tau,,sampai,,

"KAICOU,,,!" teriak Tsubaki terdengar sangat keras, padahal ia termasuk wanita yang jarang bicara.

"ya Tsubski ada ap-"shok,,hanya itu yang dapat para gadis-gadis muda ini rasaka,.

Didepan mereka sesosok tubuh terbujur kaku didalam sebuah kawah yang tidak begitu besar dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan, seluruh badan nya penuh dengan luka, namun yang paling fatal adalah luka didada kanan nya.

"Sona apayang kau temu- kan,,," tanya seorang gadis berambut merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang nya, sama seperti yang Sona alami semua iblis yang ada di situ shok atas apa yang mereka lihat.

Dengan ini inisiatf Asia langsung maju, berharap masih bisa menolong pria malang di depanya ini. Namun ia harusmenerima doble shok saat melihat dengan jelas wajah dibalik darah yang menutupi sebagian wajah nya,seseorang yang ia kenal.

"U-uzumaki-san,,,!"cicitnya pelan seraya menambah sihir penyembuhan pada sosok didepanya

Sona yang mendengar nama seseorang yang ia kenal disebutkan langsung maju dan kedepan untuk memastikan. Dan sekarang ia baru mengerti akan semua jawaban atas semua pertanyaan ya, pantas ia seperti mengenal aura yang terpancar selama ini, meski berbeda tingkatan namun jenisnya sama. Ya aura itu milik Uzumaki Naruto, seseorang yang pernah ia tolong dan selalu ia awasi.

"Buchou,,dia,,,"

"ya Akeno,aku tau,,"balas Rias dengan serius, tidak adalagi suara mengoda nya, yang terdengar hanya suara tegas khas iblis tingkat atas.

"Asia cukup! Dari sini biar aku yang tangani!"perintah Sona pada Asia yang masih setia mentrasfer sihir penyembuhnya.

"Ta-tapi Sona-sama Uzumaki-san bisa-"

"Tenangla,biar aku yang urus!"jawab Sona cepat memotong ucapa Asia.

"baiklah Sona-sama,tolong selamatkan dia"

"um"dan hanya di balas dengan angukkan mantap sang pewaris keluarga Sitri tersebut.

"Sona,,jangan bilang kau akan mereinkarnasi nya..?"tanya Rias dengan nada kurang yakin.

"Ya aku akan menghidup kanya kembali sebagai budakku,"jawab nya tegas

"Tapi-"

"Kita sudah sepakat Rias,,kau sendiri yang bilang tidak tertarik padanya, lantas sekarang apa masalah mu,,lagian kau sudah mendapatkan Sekiryuutae!"potong sona dengan itu berhasil menghentikan protes Rias.

Dengan itu Sona memulai ritualnya. Dari semua bidaknya yang tersisa hanya pionlah yang bereaksi pada Naruto, dan itu hanya 1 pion,,dan itu membuat Issei tertawa laknat, menghina kekuatan Naruto yang hanya di hargai 1 pion, berbeda denganya yang mengkonsumsi 8 bidak.

Bukanhanya Issei saja yang pesimis dengan kekuatan Naruto,,contohnya Rias,,ia sempat mengira Naruto akan mengkonsumsi lebih dari sebuah bidak,,karena ia menyangka kekuatan besar yang ia rasakan tadi berasal dari Naruto. Namun semua asumsinya sepertinya salah, dan ia bersyukur akan semua itu, karena Sona tak akan meng unggulinya. Persaingn heh?

Namun tidak bagi Sona. Karena ia yakin bahwa calon budak barunya ini akan memiliki peran yang sangat penting nantinya.

"Bangkitlah kembali Uzumaki Naruto, tunjukan peranmu di dunia yang kacau ini sebagai kebanggaan keluarga Sitri"

"**Gloria"**

**Skip time**

{males gw jelasin ritualnya}

**Naruto pov.**

`gelap, lembab dan bau,,bukan bau busuk, melaikan bau seperti besi berkaran. Dimana aku?

Ahh,,iaya aku sudah mati, kuharap karasu-chan baik-baik saja. Dan sekarang dimana aku?apakah ini jalan menuju neraka?,,,arggggh memikirkan hal seperti itu membuatku ngeri,,tp mungkin saja ini jalan keneraka, mungkin Kami-sama murka pada ku yang tak bisa menepatti janji ku pada karasu-chan.

**Normal pov**

**GERRRRRRR,,,,**

Suara geraman yang menakutkan terdengar dari sebuah lorong yang sangat gelap itu,

"Suara i-itu,jangan-jangan,,,KURAMAAA,," disertai dengan teriakan yang cetar membahana Naruto berlari menyongsong kegelapan didepanya menuju asal suara geraman tersebut

"KURAMAA,,,HOY KURAMA,DIMANA KAU.,,,,"

"BOLA BULU KELUAR KAU,,!"

"hah hah hah,,dimana dia ? sial awas saja kalau ketemu, akan kucabutti kumisnya satu-satu"gerutunya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dilantai.

Saat badan mulai terasa lelah, dan pencarian nya yang tak membuahkan hasil akhirnya Naruto berhenti dan bersandar pada sebuh tiang besi besar yang ia temukan.

"hah,,apa aku benar sudah mati? Tapi kenapa aku masih bisa merasa lela ya?"

"**Geerrrrrrr,,hei gaki lama tak melihatmu"sapa suara berat dibelakang nya**

"Nurama,,,eh,dimana kau rubah woyy!"teriak naruto karena dibela kangnya tak ada apa apa selain kegelapan.

"**bocah bodoh diatas gaki !"**

"ohhh,,,,"dengan pelan Naruto mendongkak keatas, dengan harapan dapat melihan partner terbaiknya.

Namun buka sang rubah dengan seringai menjengkelkanya ataupun sepasang mata merah dengan iris fertika, melainkan sebuah bola mata besar dengan warna merah dengan garis khas Rinnegan dan sembilan tomoi{bayangin mata juubi}

"**Ju-juubi,,,"**ucapnya dengan terbata.

"**hahaha benar sekali ini aku,,hehehe,,"**

**TBC**

**A/N: hey gw kembali,,maaf karena lama ya,banyakan lembur si,,,dan untuk untuk pertanyaanya gak bisa gw jawab semua maaf,,tp tetep gw jawab sebagian tenang aj,,**

**Kalau masalah typo atau salah-salah lainya,gw minta maaf itu mah takdir{plak di gampar} ya mklum lah manusia,tp udah gw usahain kok,,**

**Jigoku no arashi: naruto tetep yang kedua bro,disini saya buat beda ama di mangga,,dan madara Cuma ngendalin,,sama pas ia ngendaliin kyuubi dulu,,**

**Dark namikase riyu: disini saya buat issei arogan tp gak jahat,biar ada alasan buat nanti naruto bertarung ma issei,,**

**Untuk masalah sebab naruto buta akan di jelasin ama mbah juubi di chp depan.**

**Dan naruto masuk tim Sona-hime hehe**

**Natha nala: wah udah telat bro,,tp thanks untuk ilmunya ya,,and cerita gagal nya udah gw hapus bro,,kalau masalah typo and kerapihan gw gak janji,tp akan tetep gw usahain**

**Disini naruto emang belum bisa gunain mata madara,,tp baru bisa gunain mata obito aja itu pun belum sempurna**

**Kalau yang mau ngeflem tanpa masukkan mending lewat,,gw sempet down saat ada yang nyuruh gw ngehentiin buat ni fick,jadi langsung ilang ide,,**

**Untuk itu gw minta dukunganya,lo pada boleh komentar tp yang membangun jagan Cuma asal meng hina aja,,ok, **

**Ooiya,,,, buat jutsu mau di kasih penjelsanya gak,,kalo iya gw buat dibawah, kalo gak yaudah gak usah,,lagian udah pada tau jutsu di manga naruto kan jadi dah tau jutsunya kaya apa kan,,,?**

**Untuk pair naruto,,,apa ada masuukkan?**

**Ok sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya jaa,ne**

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Terungkap nya Rahasia Naruto dan DXD**

"**New Friend and Lew life"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hight School DXD, Bukan punya saya tapi **

**:Masashi Kishimoto **

**: Ichiei Ishibumiuncak**.

**Warning: gaje,abal,typo,dan alur nyeleneh. **

**Summary**:Naruto yg telah menyegel chakra Madara,Abito,dan Juubi didalam tubuhnya akhirnya mencapai pada

* * *

"Kurama,,,eh,dimana kau rubah woyy!"teriak naruto karena dibela kangnya tak ada apa apa selain kegelapan.

"**bocah bodoh diatas gaki !"**

"ohhh,,,,"dengan pelan Naruto mendongkak keatas, dengan harapan dapat melihan partner terbaiknya.

Namun buka sang rubah dengan seringai menjengkelkanya ataupun sepasang mata merah dengan iris fertika, melainkan sebuah bola mata besar dengan warna merah dengan garis khas Rinnegan dan sembilan tomoi{bayangin mata juubi}

"**Ju-juubi,,,"**ucapnya dengan terbata.

* * *

"**GLORIA"**

",,,,Astaga,,, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"tanya Naruto pada sang Bijuu ekor sepuluh tersebut.

"Dan dimana Kyuubi,," tambah nya, dengan mengedarkan pandanganya kesekeliling tempat tersebut. Namun yang didapat hanya kegelapan yang mendominasi tempat tersebut.

"**Ada apa kau mencarinya gaki,,,?"** bukanya menjawab Juubi malah balik bertanya pada Naruto.

"Tidak,, hanya saja aku merasa merindukan partner rubah ku itu" jawab nya dengan nada yang mulai rileks setelah terlepas dari kegugupanya. Siapa yang dapat tenang saat dihadapan kalian terdapat sososk makhluk raksasa menakutkan dengan kekuatanya yang melebihi dewa?.

"**Gerrrr,,,,untuk apa kau merindukan rubah itu? dia hanyalah Monster yang membuat hidupmu dulu sangat menderita? Apa kau melupakanya heh,,,?"**jawab Juubi dengan sinis.

"Jaga ucapanmu Juubi!, Kurama bukan lah Monster. Dia adalah parterku!" balasnya naruto. Dapat terdengar nada marah dalam ucapanya.

"**Cihh,,,bagaimana kau dapat berasumsi bahwa Kyuubi bukanlah Monster, bahkan dialah yang memiliki kebencian paling besar diantara ke delapan Bijuu lainya! Dan dari mana kau mendapatkan asumsi, bahwa ia bukan Monster?" **

",,,,"

Hening..

**Naruto pov**

'darimana kau dapat mendapat asumsi bahwa ia bukanlah Monster?'

Yah,,ucapan dari ekor sepuluh yang tiba-tiba itu langsung saja membuat ku masuk kedalam memori otak ku, memakasa untuk menerobos memori-memori masa lalu yang ku lalui, hingaga aku dapat menyimpulkan, bahwa Kurama bukanlah Monster. Memori-memori yang telah sangat lama terkubur perlahan-lahan mulai bermunculan didalam otakku. Mulai dari gambaran tentang masa kecilku yang sangat menyedihkan hingga Perang Dunia Keempat yang mengerikan. Dan dari situ dapatku asumsikan sesuatu,,,kenapa aku bisa berfikir bahwa Kurama bukanlah monster!

**Normal pov**

Tidak mendapat jawaban apa pun dari manusia didepanya, Juubi hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan. Dia mulai berfikir kenapa Kyuubi bisa sangat percaya pada bocah kuning didepanya ini, yang hanya mau memanfaatkanya seperti manusia-manusia lainya,,,jika kalian bertanya mengapa Juubi berfikir seperti itu, tentu saja ia akan menjawab 'kau bisa mengatakan jika ia berbeda dari semua pandangan kebanyakan orang, namun kau tak dapat mengatakan alasan mengapa kau memandangnya berbeda,,jadi kesimpulanya,,karena kau hanya menginginkan sesuatu darinya,,yang dalam hal ini adalah kekuatan dahsyat sang Kyuubi No Youkai',manusia memang sama saja,,Munafik.

"**Hehhh,,,kau tak bisa menjawabnya, itu berarti semua omonganmu hanya sampah,,!" **kata Juubi memecah keheningan di tempat itu.

",,,Kau tau, pertanyaan mu memang simpel,,namun aku harus memutar ulang memori-memori usang ku, dan dari sana dapatku katakan, bahwa aku bisa berasumsi bahwa Kurama bukan monster, karena semua yang telah ia lakukan padaku selama ini, yahhh meski ia tutupi dengan sifatnya yang tsundere itu" balas Naruto seraya menatap langsung mata tunggal Juubi

Juubi yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja, ia tau bahwa Naruto masih belum selesai dan ia akan menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan host barunya itu.

"Meski ia tak mengakuinya, tapi aku tau bahwa ia selalu melindunggi ku, meski kadang dengan cara yang agak exstrim,,ia memberikan chakranya pada ku saat aku dalam keadaan yang sulit, mengobati semua luka yang ku terima,,menemaniku saat semua teman-teman ku tak bersamaku, meski hanya adu mulut saja namun aku sangat senang,,dan semua itu terbukti pada perang dunia shinobi keempat, ia dengan semua kekuatanya terus menopang ku hingga akhir, selain itu kalau masalah sifatnya yang kurang bersahabat dengan manusia, aku tidak tau. Namun aku dapat berasumsi, ia hidup sudah sangat lama dengan manusia, namun kebanyakan manusia yang ia temui hanya mengangapnya sebagai alat perang, karena kekuatan besarnya ia jadi di takuti, dibenci dan di buru, karena itu kebencianya pada manusia semakin besar dari zaman ke zaman"

",,,saat pertama kali melihatnya pun, aku sangat takut,,namun seiring waktu aku dapat melihat dalam kedua matanya sebuah emosi lain selain kebencian,,yaitu kesepian. Dia sama sepertiku dulu,. kesepian adalah sesuatu yang sangat menykitkan dari pada semua luka-luka lainya, dan mulai saat itu aku merenkomendasikan diriku menjadi temanya. Meski ia hanya mengangap omongan ku sebagai sebuah lelucon, namun aku tidak peduli, akan kuhapus kebencian yang ada padanya,,, dan itu semua tidak sia-sia, ia mengakuiku sebagai seorang **partner**...itulah yang melandasiku bisa ber asumsi bahwa Kurama bukanlah monster,,ia hanyalah bola bulu yang kesepian dan tsundere hehehehe"jelas Naruto dengan menceritakan sebagian kehidupan masa lalunya pada Juubi dengan sangat panjang dan diakhiri dengan cengiran rubahnya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain Juubi hanya bisa diam, ia menatap tajam keturunan Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto yang ditatap seperti itu hanya ia tangapi dengan cengar cengir gak jelas, seakan tidak sadar bahwa yang menatapnya adalah sang Juubi No Ookami yang kekuatanya dapat membuat para dewa berlutut di belakang lambaian sepuluh ekornya.

Tak mendapat respon yang berarti selain tatapan dari makhluk di depanya, membut Naruto lama-lama merasa aneh.

"Umm,,,a-apa ada yang salah dengan ucapan ku?" tanyanya dengan tergagap, seakan baru sadar bahwa yang menatapnya adalah Juubi(autr; koplak\\\naru;bajingn lo tor!)

"**hahaHAHAHAHHAHAHAH,,,,,,," **

Tawa mengelegar itu meluncur mulus dari mulut manis Juubi. Naruto yang tidak siap akan serangan itu jatuh kebelakang karena kekagetan yang ia alami seraya mengumpat

" kampret!" dengan pelan, tak mau kena amukan sang Juubi jika sanpai terdengar.

"**GLORIA"**

**Real Work**

Di sebuah kamar apartemen yang terlihat sempit dengan pemandangan yang ehem hancur, dan bungkus ramen yang bertebaran di mana-mana serta berbagai jenis barang yang menghiasi ruangan tersebut,,jumlah barang yang begitu banyak membuat ruang tersebut overkapasitas. Dua gadis terlihat mematung di depan pintu masuk kamar tersebut.

"Apa kita tidak salah kamar Kaicho?"

Suara Tsubaki membuyarkan lamunan Sona yang sedari tadi masih asik dengan pengamatanya.'benar-benar berantakan' hanya kalimat itu yang terlintas di pikiran Sona, jadi tidak salah jika Tsubaki berpikir kalau kami salah masuk kamar, ruangan ini lebih mirip dengan gudang di mansionya, malah lebih baik gudang mansionya.

"Kurasa tidak,,kamar lantai 3 pintu no 10,,sesuai dengan informasi yang ku dapat" balas Sona menanggapi ucapan ratunya tersebut.

"Tapi Kaicho, tempat ini bahkan tidak lebih baik dari gudang di mansion kita" seperti nya Tsubaki masih belum percaya ada orang yang mau tinggal di tempat seperti ini.

Sona hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, tidak biasanya Tsubaki banyak bertanya seperti sekarang, biasanya ia hanya diam dan bertanya jika itu sesuatu yang cukup penting yang ia tidak tahu.

"Dia buta kau ingat? Mungkin ia bukanya tidak mau menata kamarnya,,tapi ia tidak mampu!" balas Sona dengan alasan yang masuk akal.

Sedang Tsubaki agak tersentak mendengarkan penuturan king nya tersebut, ia hampir lupa bahwa kluarga barunya mempunyai sebuah kekurangan, ia menatap Naruto yang saat ini masih pingsan 'kau masih muda tetapi mempunyai takdir yang sulit' pikirnya saat melihat wajah Naruto yan masih berlumuran darah.

"lebih baik cepat kita bawah kekamarnya, untuk proses penyembuhanya!" peritah Sona, saat melihat Tsubaki yang memandang nanar sosok yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"hai,, Kaicho"

Mereka pun langsung membawa Naruto kearah ruangan yang ada di sebelah kiri ruang tamu, yang di asumsikan sebagai kamar satu-satunya di apartemen tersebut.

Setelah membaringkan Naruto di ranjangnya, Sona langsung melucutti semua pakaian yang masih tersisa di tubuh Naruto, sedangkan Tsubaki yang melihatnya perlahan namun pasti muncul rona merah di wajah ayunya yang semakin lama terlihat semakin pekat, begitupun dengan Sona.

Kulit tan yang masih ternoda darah, tubuh yang tidak terlalu besar namun tidak juga kecil, juga terlihat sangat keras seakan sudah ditempa sangat lama untuk sebuah pertarungan besar dan jangan lupakan jumlah bekas-bekas luka yang ia miliki, bukan hanya luka baru namun juga luka lama yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Apa saja yang telah dialami pemuda ini semasa hidupnya hingga dapat menorehkan luka-luka seperti itu? Dan itu menjadi misteri baru bagi penerus kluarga Sitri tersebut mengenai budak barunya.

"Tsubaki kau boleh kembali!"printah Sona pada ratunya, dan itu berhasil membuyarkan imajinasi yang sedang bergelut difikiran Tsubaki.

"ha'i,,bagaimana dengan Uzumaki-san Kaicho?"

Tanya Tsubaki pada Sona yang perlahan mulai melepaskan pakaian nya, dengan memunggungi Tsubaki.

"Aku akan disini untuk mentrasferkan kekuatan ku,,luka-luka yang dialaminya cukup parah,,meski ia sekarang adalah iblis, namun itu tidak akan menjamin ia akan dapat pulih dengan cepat."

Tsubaki hanya diam melihan kingnya perlahan naik keranjang Naruto dan memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang. Sekarang dapat terlihan tubuh mereka yang merekat, dengan Sona yang melingkarkan tangannya ke pingang Naruto dan menempelkan asetnya yang di pungung Naruto.

Tsubaki sebenarnya cukup terkejut pada kelakuan sona yang menurutnya agak aneh. Setaunya sona tidak pernah melakukan pentrasferan energi dengan cara seperti ini,,bahkan dengan Saji saja ia hanya melakukan pentrasferan melalui berpegangan tangan, tidak sampai seperti ini,,meski masih bingung dengan tingkah Sona, namun ia tidak bekata apa-apa dan tetap mematuhi permintaan sang king, meningalkan mereka berdua dalam dekapan malam yang dingin,,,

Hahh,, esok pasti akan menjadi hari yang sangat mengejutkan bagi Naruto.

**MINDSCAPE NARUTO**

"Jadi bisa kau memberi tahu dimana Kurama, Juubi?"tanya Naruto pada makhluk didepanya yang sedang menggelung tubuhnya. Setelah jawaban Naruto yang menurut Juubi cukup memuaskan, sekarang mereka dapat mengobrol dengan santai tanpa rasa cangung satu sama lain.

"OOooo ia sudah kuserap kedalam tubuhku!" jawab Juubi dengan santai, namun tidak dengan Naruto. Wajahnya langsung menegang,,ia tahu apa magsud Juubi, Kurama adalah bagian dari Juubi, jadi jika Juubi menyerap Kurama maka sama artinya Kurama telah,,,mati

"ja-jadi K-kurama telah,,,mati"

"Ya,,,ia telah kembali ketubuh ku dan eksistensinya di dunia ini telah berakhir,,bisa kau sebut juga ia telah mati"

Tidak percaya,sedih,marah dan lainya, itulah yang diarasakan Naruto. Padahal ia sangat berharap bisa kembali bersama Kurama, ia ingin bercerita kehidupan barunya bersama sang partner, meminta pendapatnya, berlatih bersama, bahkan ia merindukan kegiatan saling mengejek yang sering mereka lakukan. Namun itu semua tidak bisa ia lakukan lagi, karena satu-satunya teman yang berbagi tubuh dengan nya sejak ia masih sangat kecil itu sekarang ia tidak ada lagi didunia ini, tentu saja itu membuatnya sangat sedih.

"A-apa kau tidak bisa memisahkan Kurama dari tubuhmu" tanya Naruto pada Juubi yang masih dalam posisi semula dengan suara bergetar.

"Bisa saja,,namun itu tergantung padamu!"

"heh,,,memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?" balas Naruto dengan cepat, apapun akan ia lakukan asal Kurama bisa kembali lagi.

"Haah,,aku bisa mengembalikan Kurama tapi kau harus menyerahkan kedua matamu untukku,,bagaimana?"

Mendengar proposal yang ditawarkan Juubi membuat Naruto terdiam,,ia baru saja bisa melihat, bebas dari kegelapan abadinya, dan sekarang ia harus memilih, kembalinya Kurama namun kau akan masuk kedunia gelapmu kembali atau tetap seperti ini namun tidak bisa bersama lagi dengan Kurama,,cukup lama untuk Naruto mempertimbagkan penawaran Juubi.

"**jadi apa yang kau pilih matamu atau Kyuubi heh?"** tanya Juubi dengan seringai aneh.

",,,,"

**Naruto pov**

Kenapa dia harus memberi pilihan yang sulit, ia menginginkan mataku ada apa dengan mata ku? Apa ia kekurangan mata heh?. Aku sangat ingin menemui Kurama kembali, namun aku juga tak ingin kembali ke kegelapan itu lagi,,jadi apa yang harus kupilihh?

'AAAAARRGGGGG,,, memikirkan itu membuat kepala ku pusing,,,'triakku frustasi.

"**,,,orang yang meningalkan temanya sendiri dalam kesulitan lebih buruk dari pada sampah"**

Aku tertegun sesaat, saat sekelebat ingatan masa laluku muncul,,aku ingat jelas tentang kata-kata itu,,itu sebagian kalimat yang Kakasi-sensei ajarkan pada kami saat ujian genin dulu.

Heh,,akhirnya aku menemukan jawabanya,,terimakasih Kakasi-sensei ajaranmu akan selaluku kuingat.

**Normal pov **

Dengan perlahan Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dengan senyum yang mulai terbentuk diwajahnya, ia telah menetapkan pilihannya,,meski itu buruk untuknya tapi ia telah yakin. Maka dengan semangat ia mengutarakan pilihanya,,,

"Ambillah mataku,,dan kembalikan Kurama" jawa naruto dengan tegas tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali.

Sedangkan Juubi yang mendengar jawaban Naruto hanya memperlebar seringgainya.

"**Apa kau yakin gaki,,kau tak akan menyesal,,?" **

Juubi seakan masih memberikan pilihan untuk Naruto agar berubah pikiran. Namun ia harus mengubur keinginanya saat mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan Naruto setelahnya,,,

"Aku yakin,,meski aku tidak dapat melihat kembali namun aku yakin Kurama akan membantuku melewati semua,,kami pernah melewati sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini, jadi,, kami pasti bisa melewati penderitaan ini kembali, untuk itu,,,CEPAT AMBIL APA YANG KAU MAU DARIKU DAN KEMBALIKAN TEMANKU,,,!" dengan keyakinan penuh Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Juubi dengan teriakkan dan cengiran lebarnya di akhir perkataanya.

Juubi yang mendengar itu memperlebar seringainya, hingga menampakan gigi taring tajam nya yang terkesan mengerikan **' bocah yang sangat menarik,,pantas saja kyuubi mau menerimanya sebagai** **parter'** pikirnya nya

"**HAHAHAHAHAHA..kau menarik gaki, pantas Kyuubi betah dengan mu,,,baik lah akan ku kembalikan Kyuubi seperti apa yang kujanjikan,,,sekarang mundurlah!"**

Menuruti permintaan Juubi ia langsung menjauh dari pintu jeruji tersebut.

Kumpulan chakra hitam mulai merembes keluar dari tubuh Juubi, semakin lama chakra tersebut semakin banyak. Chakra yang keluar dari tubuh Juubi kemudian berkumpul dan membentuk sesosok tubuh,, chakra yang awalnya berwarna hitam kelam perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi orange, tiba-tiba kumpulan chakra tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya kecil yang semakin lama semakin terang.

Naruto yang tak sangup menatap cahaya yang semakin lama semakin terang tersebut pun menutup matanya.

Tak berapa lama cahaya tersebut meledak, mengakibatkan tekanan udara yang cukup kuat, bahkan sampai terasa ditempat Naruto berada.

Naruto yang merasa semuanya sudah usai membuka matanya, dan benar saja cahaya tersebut telah hilang, menyebabkan tempat itu kembali seperti semula,,gelap.

Naruto langsung berlari kearah seal Juubi untuk menyambut sang partner. Namun saat ia sampai di sana ia hanya melihat Juubi, tidak ada rubah orange yang ia tunggu.

" Dimana Kurama, Juubi?" tanya Naruto pada Juubi seraya mengedarkan pandanganya kearah sekeliling berharap menemukan apa yang ia cari. Namun nihil, ia tak menemukan apapun selain kegelapan.

"**Hahhh, ia ada di belakang mu gaki...!"** jawabnya dengan menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"eehh,,,"

Dengan sangat cepat ia memutar lehernya kebelakang tubuhnya,,Juubi berani bersumpah bahwa ia mendengar bunyi tulang bergemretak dari leher Naruto.

Saat melihat kebelakang Naruto bersumpah ia tak akan melupakan apa yang ia lihat saat ini. Meski dalam keadaan gelap ia masih dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada didepanya, sesosok gadis dengan surai orange panjang mencapai punggung, bentuk wajah bulat yang menggingatkanya akan wajah kaa-san nya, kulit putih tanpa cacat, dan saat melihat semakin kebawah Naruto tidak bisa untuk tidak mimisan pasalnya gadis tersebut tidak mengenakan pakaian sama sekali. Terlihat dengan jelas dada besar dan bulatnya mengacung kedepan seakan menantang untuk dijamah, perut yang rata tanpa kelebihan sedikitpun lemak, semakin kebawah Naruto langsung mengalih kan perhatianya dengan tangan memegang hidung nya yang terus mengeluarkan darah' padahal ini bukan dunia nyata kenapa aku bisa mimisan' batinya.

"si-siapa k-kau,,"tanyanya pada gadis yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua darinya tersebut dengan tranmaker Hinata[gagap].

"Hehehe,,,7 tahun tidak bertemu kau sudah lupa padaku gaki...?" jawab gadis itu seraya nyengir menunjukan gigi-giginya yang putih dah rapi.

'hwaaaa Dia manis sekali,,wajah yang cantik, dada besar dan,,dan stop! apa yang kufikirkan, jaga mata, jaga hati, jaga telinga(?)' batin Naruto nelangsa.

"hei,,, kau tak apa gaki?" tanya gadis tersebut seraya mendekat kearah Naruto dan menempelkan dahinya kedahi Naruto yang sedari tadi asik sendiri dengan perang batinya.

"Tidak panas" gumam gadis tersebut

"eh,," gumam Naruto saat sadar dari lamunanya dan yang mengejutkaanya gadis itu sudah berada tepat didepanya.'terlalu dekat'batinya

Blank seketika hingga akhirnya" EEEEEHHHH,,, JUUBI KEPARAT!" teriak Naruto seraya berbalik meningalkan gadis itu sendiri dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

" Apa yang kulakukan" tanya gadis itu dengan tampang polos pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu Naruto yang telah sampai di depan seal Juubi langsung melontarkan ucapan yang seharusnya dapan membuat sang Bijuu terkuat murka, namun nyatanya itu tidak terjadi,,dan yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Juubi malah tertawa terbahak-bahak seraya memegang perutnya.

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN ERO-BIJUU,,AKU MEMINTA KURAMA BUKAN WANITA TELANJANG,, BAKAAA!"

Teriak Naruto dengan perempatan tercipta di pelipis serta asap di kepalanya pada Juubi yang saat ini tengah mulai mengontrol tawanya.

"**HAHAHAhaha,,, aku sudah memenuhi permintan mu gaki,,tapi kenapa kau marah hahaha" **balas Juubi dengan santai.

"Apanya yang terpenuhi, kau mengeluarkan wanita nude bukan Kurama. Kurama itu RUBAH apa kau ingat HAH,,,!" sembur Naruto pada Juubi sembari memberi penekanan pada kata rubah.

"**Tapi di benar-benar Kyuubi lho hehehe" **

"Apanya yang Kurama jelas-jelas ia-"

**Grep**

""Ada apa gaki?" seru sebuah suara didekat telinganya, dan itu sukses menghentikan umpatan Naruto pada Juubi.

"eerrrr,, n-nona bisa k-kau lepskan aku" pinta Naruto, dengan tergagap saat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan berisi menekan pungungnya,'i-ini lebih besar dari milik Karasu-can'fikirnya .

"Tidak,,jika ku lepas kau pasti akan pergi lagi,,apa kau tidak rindu padaku gaki"

Jawab wanita tersebut seraya mempererat pelukanya, dan itu sukses membuat tubuh Naruto panas dingin. Ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat menerjang tengkuknya, dan efeknya luar biasa bagi kontrol nafsu Naruto,,namun ia juga bingumg saat wanita itu berkata 'tidak rindu pada ku' itu berarti mereka pernah bertemu, tapi Naruto berani bersumpah bahwa ia benar-benar tak mengenal wanita tersebut.

"u'um Apa kita pernah bertemu nona, seingatku, aku tak pernah merasa mengenalmu" Naruto berkata dengan suara yang halus agar tidak menyingung perasaan wanita yang saat ini masih mendekapnya dari belakang tersebut.

"hahhhh,,,baiklah akan ku jelaskan gaki" wanita tersebut pun melepaskan pelukanya pada Naruto dan maju kedepan Naruto seraya menatap matanya.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Ringo Shiraume** desu. Watasi wa Kyuubi No Youkai desu."

Sedang Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mampu membuka mulutnya dengan lebar,,shok atas kenyataan yang ada. Bagaimana mau percaya, sosok rubah raksasa yang ditakuti ternyata adalah seorang wanita muda,,seakan belum percaya Naruto memberi pandangan ragu pada wanita didepanya. Wanita tersebut atau Ringo, yang mendapat tatapan tersebut dari Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi kau belum percaya ya?"

Dan hanya di jawab angukkan oleh Naruto yang masih belum bisa mengucapkan kata-kata akibat keterkejutan yang amat sangat.

**Srek,,,srek,,srekk,,,**

Ekor mulai bermunculan dari belakang tubuh Ringo, dan berhenti muncul saat mencapai jumlah sembilan, bukan hanya itu sepasang telinga rubah juga mulai mencuat dari surai orange kemerahanya. Dan itu kembali membuat Naruto semakin melonggo.

"K-kau benar –benar Kyuubi,,,tapi,,tapi K-kurama?" itulah kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Naruto saat ia berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Kurama hanyalah nama yang diberikan oleh Rikudo-jiji pada wujud rubah ku, sama seperti nama Kyuubi yang hanya sebagai gelar nama asliku adalah Ringo Shirauma,,dan aku dari Klan Kitsune."

Jelas Ringo pada Naruto yang secara perlahan mulai mengerti akan situasi saat ini,,yah meski harus ia akui itu sangat memusingkan.

"Baik aku terima ku- ah maaf Ringo-san,,dari yang ku dengar Bijuu adalah kumpulan chakra, pecahan dari Juubi, tapi tadi kau bilang bahwa kau berasal dari Klan Kitsune,,bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau bisa menjadi Bijuu padahal kau bukan hanya kumpulan chakra!"

Naruto lansung menanyakan sesuatu yang menganjal difikiranya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Ringo

"**Itu karena ia spesial gaki"** jawaban itu bukan dari Ringo melainkan datang dari Juubi.

"Apa magsudmu, dengan dia **spesial**?"

"Dulu setelah Rikudo-jiji telah berhasil menyegel raga Juubi di bulan, ia langsung membuat fuin yang dapat memecah chakra Juubi,,namun karena chakranya yang sudah sangat sedikit ia tak mampu membuat semua pecahan chakra tersebut menjadi mkhluk yang kau kenal dengan nama hewan berekor atau bijuu,,dan akibatnya pecahan chakra terakhir tak bisa diubah,,selain karena intensitas chakra Rikudo-jiji yang sudah tingal sedikit, juga ada hal lain yang mengakibatkan pecahan terakhir tidak dapat diubah"

"Selain karena pecahan tersebut memiliki intensitas chakra yang lebih besar dari yang lain ya, juga dikarenakan didalam pecahan tersebut berisi kebencian Juubi. Maka dari itu di butuhkan wadah hidup untuk menekan kebencian dari pecahan tersebut dan saat itu aku yang terpilih, lebih tepatnya di korbankan untuk menjadi wadah kekuatan serta kebencian tersebut,,para tetua Klan memilih ku dengan alasan 'karena kau Kitsune yang memiliki chakra paling lemahl dari yang lain, maka kupilih kau ntuk menerima misi ini,,sebuah misi yang akan membuat mu menjadi seekor pahlawan,bukan sebagai aib Klan'

"Termakan oleh iming-iming ketua akupun setuju. Namun apa yang ia janjikan tak pernah ku dapat kan,,semua Klan ku malah mengangap aku sebagai monster yang sewaktu-waktu bisa membahayakan keutuhan Klan Kitsune, maka mereka membuangku ketempat yang sangat jauh dari rumah yang mustahil bagi ku untuk bisa pulang di usia ku yang masih belia. Dan itulah alasan kenapa aku berbeda dengan Bijuu lainya gaki,,apa kau paham?"

Dapat terlihat kesedihan,kekecewaan dan amarah terlukis di wajah Ringo saat menceritakan kisah hidupnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu juga tak luput dari emosi diatas,,ia mengerti perasaan Ringo, ia pernah merasakanya juga maka dari itu ia paham.

"hey,,kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"yah,aku tak apa, jadi apa kau sudah paham?" balas Ringo dengan suara yang di buat setegar mungkin,,namun itu sia-sia karena dapat terlihat iris rubinya berkaca-kaca. Naruto yang tak tahan melihat keadaan 'partner'nya itu langsung maju dan memeluk gadis didepanya itu. Tak peduli ia akan marah karena kekurang ajaranya, namun ia hanya mengikuti istingnya persetan dengan kondisi gadis tersebut yang tanpa pakaian sehelai benang pun,,ia melakukanya bukan karena nafsu melain kan kasih sayang.

Diluar dugaan sang gadis tidak marah, ia malah memeluk balik Naruto. Isakan kecilpun terdengar dari Ringo yang masih setia menyembunyikan wajah nya di dada Naruto.

Setelah melihat Ringo yang agak tenag, Naruto pun memegang bahu Ringo dengan lembut dan agak memberi jarak antara mereka berdua,,masih terlihat jejak airmata dipipi mulus gadis tersebu.

"hey,,Ringo sekarang kita bersama lagi seperti dulu, aku tak bisa menjanjikan sesuatu yang berlebihan seperti perdamaian seperti dulu, namun aku berjanji aku tak akan meningal kanmu, aku tak peduli meski kau adalah kumpulan kebencian sekalipun, aku akan tetap selalu bersamamu, maka dari itu melangkahlah kedepan jangan menoleh kebelakang aku akan selalu bersamamu, menjadi penuntun masa depan mu, lupakan semua yang menyakitimu dimasa lalu, kita punya dunia baru, untuk itu ayo kita goreskan tinta kehidupan kita yang baru didunia ini, dan tugasku, aku akan membantumu mengurangi noda-noda hitam dilembaran baru yang akan kau ukir,,apa kau setuju hem,,?" terang Naruto seraya menghapus sisa air mata dipipi gadis tersebut dengan sangat lembut, seakan pipi gadis tersebut adalah kaca yang rapuh salah sedikit maka akan pecah atau tergores.

Yah,, hanya dengan itu Naruto beharap bisa membuat gadis didepanya itu melupakan masalalu kelam nya, agar ia bisa mendapat kebahagiaan untuk masa mendatang.

"u'um yah,, tapi berjanjilah kau akan selalu ada disampingku Naru!" Ringo berkata seraya mengembangkan senyum lembutnya, serta perubahan pada pangilan, dari gaki ke Naru.

.

"Itu pasti hehehe"

"hehehe,,,arigatou,,,"

Dengan itu Ringo langsung mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Bibir tipis sewarna chery tersebut langsung meraup bibir Naruto. Sedang Naruto yang tidak menyangka akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Ringo hanya terdiam. Tidak mendapat respon dari Naruto, Ringo semakin memperdalam ciumanya,,lidahnya mulai masuk kedalam ronga mulut Naruto yang sedang terbuka, menghisap dan menjilati setiap dinding mulut Naruto. Sedang Naruto yang baru sadar langsung on fire karena mendapan perlakuan dari Ringo, dengan mengubur rasa malunya ia melingkarkan tanganya ke pingang ramping Ringo dan tangan kananya berlabuh ke tengkuk Ringo, menekanya untuk mendapat kan akses lebih dalam,,suara decappan terdengar di lorong tersebut,,pertarungan lidah semakin sengit saat tak ada yang mau mengalah,,Ringo yang mendapat perlawanan dari Naruto tersenyum disela-sela lumattanya, dengan rela ia mengalah membiarkan Naruto mendominasi ciuman panas tersebut, mendapat akses dari Ringo tak disiasiakan olehnya, ia langsung melumat bibir mengoda Ringo dan menghisap nya hinga berwarna kemerah-merahan. Cukup lama mereka tengelam dalam eforia tersebut. Namun semua yang memiliki awal pasti mempunyai akhir, begitupun dengan ciuman tersebut,,kebutuhan oksigen menjadi faktor perusak momen indah tersebut. Saat kedua bibir terpisah benang salifah tampak dari dua bibir makhluk berbeda gender tersebut yang terhubung satu sama lain.

"**Gerrrrrr apa sudah selesai hah?"** suara berat yang terdengar agak jengkel tersebut membuat Naruto dan Ringo yang masih asik mengagumi pesona masing-masing tersentak.

"E'ehhh hehehe m-maaf Juubi aku lupa kau masih ada di situ" jawab Naruto dengan cengengesan gak jelas,,sedang Ringo jangan ditanya ia hanya bisa diam dengan wajah yang memerah seraya memeluk lengan Naruto.

Mendengar jawaban Naruto membuat Juubi agak jengkel,,namun itu tak berlangsung lama dan di ganti dengan seringai Liciknya.

"**Jadi,,aku menanti kesepakatan kita Naruto,,!"** kata Juubi dengan nada menuntut.

"ahhh,,iya aku hampir lupa,, baiklah, perjanjian tetap perjanjian bukan?" balas Naruto dengan tenang, tak menunjuka wajah takut atau penyesalan. Itu membuat Juubi bingung'**bocah** **ini,,ia akan kehilangan matanya namun kenapa ia masih bisa setenang itu' **fikir Juubi.

"**heh gaki apa kau tak akan menyesal memberikan matamu pada ku,,ingat kau akan kembali dalam dunia gelap mu untuk selamanya"**

"Tidak,,dengan hadirnya Ringo disisiku itu sudah cukup sepadan dengan apa yang akan ku korbankan,,lagi pula kita sudah sepakat bukan," balas Naruto masih dengan suara yang tenang tanpa beban.

Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto langsung mengarah kan tanganya pada matanya di mulai dari mata kananya.

5 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

Namun saat jarinya tingal beberapa mili dari bola matanya, sepasang tangan menahan pergerakkanya. Ia menengok pada pemilik tangan tersebut, dan mendapati Ringo yang memandang nya seraya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"cukup Juubi kau sudah melihatnya bukan, ia berbeda,,jadi hentikan semua ini"ucap Ringo seraya menatap Juubi dengan tatapan serius.

"**hahahaha baiklah Kyuu-can sesuai keinginanmu"** balas Juubi dengan gaya ala pelayan pada ratunya.

Sedang Naruto hanya terdiam, ia tidak tau magsud dari ucapan keduanya'cukup untuk apa' itulah yang ada difikiranya.

"e'eer ada yang bisa menjelaskan pada ku" mohonnya.

"**hahaha baik lah gaki akan ku jelaskan,,sebenarnya aku memberi semua pertanyaan dan kesepakatan padamu dari awal hanya untuk mengetesmu"** terang Juubi.

"Mengetes? Apa magsudnya?"tanya Naruto dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Yah,, dari awal Juubi hanya ingin mengetes mu Naru,,apa pemikiran mu tentang para Bijuu masih sama atau tidak seperti saat didunia Shinobi,,dan hasilnya..?"terang Ringo pada Naruto

"**Yap,,, kau lulus gaki hahaha"** Jawab juubi menyahut kata-kata Ringo.

"ehh,,,jadi aku lulus,,dan kau tidak menginginkan mataku?" tanya Naruto meminta kepastian pada Juubi.

"**Tentu saja tidak,,aku tak butuh matamu! Mataku saja sudah sangat keren, aku tak butuh matamu hufff"** balas Juubi dengan agak narsis.

"are,,!, Tapi syukurlah hehehe" balas naruto dengan senyum lega

Dan dari situlah sang Juubi bemberikan kepercayaan ya pada host barunya tersebut, mulai dari kekuatan, informasi dan pelatihan, ia akan membatu Naruto dalam segala hal yang masih bisa ia lakukan.

"**Naruto ada yang harus aku beritahukan padamu, ini mengenai kapasitas chakramu!"** kata Juubi dengan nada serius.

"yah aku pun ingin bertanya tentang itu,,mengapa kapasitas chakraku menurun dengan sangat drastis, bahkan hanya untuk membuat rasengan saja aku tidak bisa?" tanya Naruto

Yah memang aneh, karena kapasitas chakranya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sangat kecil saat ia berada di dunia ini, berbeda jauh saat ia masih berada di dunia shinobi.

"**sebenarnya ini ada kaitanya dengan kekuatan mata Madara yang kau serap pada tubuhmu,,,kau bukanlah keturunan Klan Uchiha, namun kau mempunyai mata mereka yang bahkan mencapai tingkatan Rinnegan, dan itu membuat tubuhmu terus mengeluarkan chakra meski kau tak meng aktifkan mata tersebut. Tapi jika kau masih memiliki Bijuu dalam tubuhmu seperti dahulu itu tak masalah, namun masalahnya, selama 7 tahun ini Kyuu-chan berada dalam tubuhku, dan ia tak bisa menyuplai chakranya padamu seperti dulu,,meski aku ada didalam tubuhmu juga namun kau tak bisa meng akses chakraku karena segel yang ditanam ayah mu hanyalah shiki fujin saja, dan itu hanya berlaku untuk menahan ku dalam tubuhmu...jadi kesimpulanya selama ini kau hanya memiliki chakramu sendiri, meski chakra alamimu sudah sangat besar karena darah Uzumaki mu,,namun tetap saja jika terserap kedalam matamu terus meneruk lama kelamaan akan habis juga, itulah alasan mengapa chakramu menurun drastis dari kapasitas aslinya" **jelas Juubi pada Naruto yang saat ini berusaha mengola info darinya.

"eemm,,,Yah aku mengerti,,sistem ya sama seperti saat Kakasi-sensei mengunakan mata sharingan Abito, chakranya akan semaki cepat habis saat ia bertarung dengan sharingan. Ooo iya satu lagi kenapa aku bisa buta, seharusnya, bukanya hanya chakraku saja yang terhisap?" tanya Naruto mengenai sebab matanya yang buta saat ia sampai didunia ini.

"**Kalau itu,,aku yang melakukan ya,!"** balas Juubi dengan nada agak bosan,,sebenarnya ia malas menjelaskan masalah ini.

"eeh,,,kau yang melakukanya ? tapi kenapa? "

"**Yah aku yang melakukanya,,aku menutup saraf matamu dengan chakra ku, alasanya, karena jika itu tidak ku lakukan kau pasti sudah mati dari dulu karena kehabisan chakra. Namun meski aku sudah menutup suplai chakra ke matamu, tetap saja mata itu masih saja menyerap chakramu seperti parasit, yahh,,, meski dalam kapasitas yang jauh lebih kecil dari biasanya"**

"heemm,,jadi begituya,,lantas bagaimana cara mengatasinya, apa aku bisa memulihkan chakra ku seperti semula, karena setelah kejadian ditaman aku merasa akan ada kejadian lain yang lebih merepotkan dari pada itu,,dan aku pasti akan membutuhkan semua chakraku untuk mengatasinya." Tanya Naruto pada Juubi.

Yah ia bisa merasakan, akan ada masalah besar yang mendatanginya,,dan ia pasti akan terlibat,,,darimana ia tahu,,entahlah mungkin istingya yang memberitahukanya,,dan ia selalu percaya pada isting ninjanya.

"**Sebenarnya caranya cukup gampang, karena matamu sudah mulai mengurangi penyerapan chakramu, itu terbukti saat kau bisa mengaktifkan saringan saat ini meski hanya satu tomoe, namun kau masih bisa mengembangkanya ketingkat yang lebih tinggi untuk kedepanya!"** terang Juubi mengenai masalah mata terkutuknya.

"jadi aku bisa mengaktifkan mata ini,,,,woowww itu pasti keren, Rinnegan akan sangat bagus terpasang di wajah ku hehehe!" balas Naruto seraya menghayalkan bagaimana rupanya saat ia mengunakan mata tuhan tersebut.

"**kau tidak akan bisa mengunakan mata Madara untuk saat ini, jika kau memaksakanya chakramu akan langsung terkuras habis!"**

"eehhh,,,kenapa? Bukanya chakraku sudah mulai kembali kekeadaan normalnya?"

"**hahhh,,,apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu saat kau mengaktifkan sharingan dikedua matamu**" tanya Juubi

"uumm ,,yah aku memang merasa chakraku terkuras banyak saat mengaktifkanya meski hanya satu tomoe,,jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"**itu karena kau belum memenuhi apa yang seharusnya dibutuhkan untuk mendukung mata terebut"**

"Mendukung mata ini" beo Naruto saat menerima penjelasan Juubi.

"**yah,,yaitu kebencian,,kau akan lebih muda mengontrol mata itu saat kau mempunyai kebencian yang besar"** jawab Juubi dengan santai

Tubuh Naruto menegang seketika saat mendengar kata,,kebencian,,kenapa harus itu yang diperlukan,,namun itu tidaklah aneh,,sharingan adalah mata setan dari klan uchiha jadi wajar jika kau memerlukan kebencian untuk mengontrolnya, karena setan menyukai salah satu emosi negatif tersebut bukan.

"Jadi untuk saat ini lebih baik kau mengunakan sharingan di mata kananmu saja untuk pertempuran,,karena mata Abito yang ada dimata kananmu tidak begitu menguras chakra dan kekuatan Mangekyo sharinganya sangat hebat jika kau bisa mencapai tahap itu" kali ini Ringo lah yang menjawab,,dan ia masih beta memeluk lengan Naruto sedari tadi,,seakan ia tak ingin melepaskanya untuk selamanya.

"**itu benar,,lebih baik saat ini kau fokus saja kemata kanan mu saja dulu,,,dan untuk akses chakraku kau bisa menanam fuin' hakke no fuin shiki'. Fuin ini sama seperti yang ada di seal Kyuubi dulu, yang fungsinya agar kau bisa mengakses chakraku. Jika itu terjadi maka kau tak perlu takut lagi akan kehabisan chakra karna aku Bijuu tanpa batas yang mempunyai chakra tak terbatas".**

"yahh,, baiklah akan ku pelajari fuin itu,,lagian tou-san juga memberikan gulungan jutsu-jutsu para kage sebelum kami melawan Madara, pasti di salah satunya ada yang berhubungan dengan fuinjutsu ,,jadi sekarang aku bisa mempelajarinya, tanpa terhalang oleh kekurangan ku sebelumnya!" balas Naruto dengan semangat yang membara.

Mulai saat ini sepertinya hari-hari Naruto akan dipenuhi oleh rasa sakit, ,,,yah tapi ia akan tetap melakukanya karena akan banyak orang yang harus ia lindungi,,seperti Asakura baa-chan, Karasu-chan dan Ringo-chan dan ia yakin akan bertambah lagi.

Cukup lama mereka bercengkrama, mulai dari Ringo yang selalu mengoda Naruto dengan tubuhnya, yang membuat Naruto harus kuat-kuat menahan nafsunya agar tidak langsung menindih Ringo dan melakukan hal yang aneh pada gadis rubah tersebut. Sedang Juubi bukanya membantu malah hanya menertawakanya. Ruang yang tadinya sunyi sekarang perlahan lahan menjadi ramai, aura mencekam yang ada hilang digantikan dengan keceriaan hanya karena seorang bocah kuning penerus dari Rikudo Sanin.

Saat sedang menceritakan kisahnya didunia baru ini pada Ringo,,tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto mulai memudar dan itu membuatnya panik.

"a-apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh ku?" tanyanya dengan horror,saat ini bagian tubuh bagian bawahnya mulai menghilang,,ia menatap Ringo yang ada disampingnya untuk meminta penjelasan namun hanya dibalas dengan senyum oleh gadis tersebut,,begitupun dengan Juubi yang hanya nyengir santai

"ahh,,,sepertinya kau sudah mulai sadar Naru,,,tenang saja kau hanya akan kembali ketubuhmu jadi tidak usah khawatir" jelas Ringo dengan senyum nya.

Penjelasan Ringo mengenai fenomena pada tubuh nya membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?" tanyanya pada dua makhluk tersebut.

"Tentu saja,,kami kan ada ditubuhmu, jadi kami akan selalu bersamamu"jawab Ringo.

"ahhh,,,benar juga hehehe,,, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi" balas Naruto dengan cengiran dan nada cerianya.

Saat semua tubuhnya hampir mengurai menjadi cahaya seutuhnya,,tiba-tiba Ringo mendekapnya.

Grep

"arigato Naru-kun,,,"

Setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung mencium kembali bibir Naruto singkat. Mengantarkan kepergianya dengan senyum lembut dan di balas pulsa senyum oleh Naruto. Senyuman terakhir sebelum meningalkan Ringo sendiri. Namun itu tak lantas membuat Ringo memudarkan senyumnya ,,karena ia sadar mereka selalu bersama dan siapa pun tak akan menghentikanya,,meski tuhan sekalipun tak akan maampu.

"**GLORIA"**

**Real work**

Didalam sebuah kamar yang didominasi oleh kegelapan perlahan lahan tersisihkon oleh sinsr mentari,,mulai dapat terlihat apa yang ada di ruang tersebut,,gumpalan tubuh yang terbungkus selimut mengeliat pelan saat sinar sang mentari mencapai wajahnya.

**Naruto pov**

"eeeenggg dimana ini"tanya ku pada diriku sendiri,,seingat ku, tadi aku masih bersaba Ringo dan Juubi tapi sekarang?

Yah ini adalah kamarku, aku lagsung dapat mengenalinya saat melihat jaket orange dengan garis hitam terpajang di dinding sisi ranjang ku. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini? seingat ku aku masih berada ditaman,,jadi siapa yang menolongku?

Terlalu malas memikirkan itu,,aku langsung merengangkan otot ku, namun niat awalku terhenti karena ada yang menganjal di pungungku, sesuatu yang kenyal, hangat dan ada sebagian yang agak keras..karena penasaran akupun membalik tubuh ku hanya untuk mendapatkan sesosok gadis bersurai hitam pendek, dengan wajah yang manis, dan tubuh yang agak kecil, namun yang membuatku shok adalah 'DI TELANJANGGGG' astaga, ntah hari ini hari sialku atau keberuntunganku, tadi Ringo sekarang gadis ini, dan keduanya sama-sama telanjang

Kuedarkan pandanganku kebawah dapat terlihat tubuh ramping ,kulit putih bersih dan dada yang tidak terlalu besar namun juga tidak terlalu kecil, cukup lama aku memperhatikan dadanya'memang tidak sebesar Karasu-chan dan Ringo-chan, tapi bentuknya yang bulat berisi memberi kesan sempurna bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya' pemikiranku tentang dadanya berhenti saat kurasakan cairan hangat mengalir dari hidungku' apa-apaan ini,,aku tertular penyakit Ero-sanin, bajingann,,,,'.

"eenghhh,,,"

Erangan lembut terdengar dari gadis tersebut, cepat-cepat ku hapus darah dihidung ku. Kuperhatikan tingkah nya yang menurutku lucu saat ia mengucek kedua matanya dengan tangan secara bersamaan. Sadar diperhatikan gadis itu menegok kearah ku, iris ungu yang indah dikedua matanya menatap langsung kearah ku . Pandangan kami bertemu aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa masih terpaku melihat iris ungu sayunya.

**Normal pov**

"ahhh,,kau sudah sadar Uzumaki-san" suara Sona membuyarkan keheningan yang tercipta diantara mereka,,dapat terlihah rona merah di wajah Sona meski itu tipis saat padangan mereka bertemu,,dengan segera ia mengalih kan pandanganya, dan beranjak dari ranjang.

"a,a,a k-kau siapa?" tanya Naruto pada wanita didepanya yang, tanpa malu-malu memperlihatkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya pada naruto, seakan-akan itu hal yang wajar.

"ah aku Sona Sitri. Iblis tingkat atas penerus dari keluarga Sitri"

"I-iblis"

"yah,,,dan akulah yang menolongmu, dengan mereinkarnasikan mu menjadi iblis" jelas Sona

"Jadi" balas Naruto dengan suara yang sudah agak santai namun dengan wajah yang pucat saat mendengar kata'iblis'.

"Jadi sekarang kau Uzumaki Naruto adalah budak ku, iblis dari keluarga Sitri, salah satu keluarga iblis kelas atas dari 72 pilar di dunia bawah" kata Sona dengan tegas penuh dengan kebangaan,,namun di mata Naruto terlihat aneh, apalagi saat sona mengatakanya dengan tubuh telanjang. Namun kata \'menjadi iblis' membuat Naruto linglung seketika.

"aaa-APAAAAAAA,,,,aku iblis?" teriak Naruto pada hanya menatap datar Naruto.

"yap benar sekali" jawabnya simpel

" ti-TIDAKKKKKK!"

Teriakan frustasi terdengar dari sebuah kamar apartemen yang membuat burung-burung terbang dan seorang tetangga yang sedang menikmati oca nya harus tersedak karena mendengarkan suara iblis dipagi hari tersebut.

"TBC"

A/N: HEY GW KEMBALI {sambil teriak-teriak gaje},,maaf kalo lama,,,buat cerita itu susah bos,,

Di sini mungkin jalan ceritanya agak berbeda dengan dicanon,,karena menurut **Vin'Diesel No Gisa-san **autor adalah tuhan dalam ficknya, jadi akan gw buat fick ini beda dari canon dan lebih mejurus pada ide-ide gw,,lo ada yang protes maaf aja ya.

Maaf gak bisa jawab review semua namun akan saya jawab pertanyaan pentingnya aja

Kalawarner dan naruto akan bertemulagi tapi ntah kapan yang pasti bakal ketemu. Masih rahasia hehehe.

Power naruto disini saya buat bertahap,,kalo terlalu kuat akan membosankan,,dan jutsu-jutsunya tiadak semua yang ada di anime naruto, tapi sebagian besar memang sudah naruto kuasai di dunia shinobi,,gw gak akan langsung ngeluarin jutsu-jutsu seperti rasengan ,amaterasu,,kamui dan lainnya,,karena lo langsung di keluarin kesanya jutsu tersebut jadi pasaran,,bagaimanapun juga jutsu tersebut adalah tergolong S rang, jadi keluarinya pas ngelawan musuh yang sesui.

Masalah pair gw masih bingung mau di buat harem pa gak, jadi sampe sekarang belum gw tentuin'

Untuk yang nanya karakter** Ringo** gw ambi dr anime **air gear** tp nama belakang nya gw buat berbeda. Klo ada yang belum tahu cari di mbah google namanya**"Ringo Noyama"**

Disini kokabiel masih hidup dan akan menyerang kembali tim rias seperti di kanon,issei dan kiba sudah bisa balance break,,

Klo masalah penulisan mungkin masih banyak typo jadi maaf tapi gw udah berusaha kok.

Untuk chapter depan pengenalan klompok sona,,gw gak begitu tau kemampuan kelompok sona jadi lo ada yang punya info gw berterimakasih banget lo mau berbagi

Beri komentar kalian tentang chap ini ya agar gw tau letak kesalahan gw, agar kedepanya bisa lebih baik,trims

**Review kalian adalah semangat gw jadi tolong reviewnya kalian gw tungu,**

**Klo mau harem kasih daftar nya biar bisa gw pertimbangin, tp jangan yang pasaran OK**

**Semakin banyak review semakin cepat gw updetnya ...**

**Ok, see you next time...**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5; kelompok...**

"**New Friend and Lew life"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hight School DXD, Bukan punya saya tapi **

**:Masashi Kishimoto **

**: Ichiei Ishibumiuncak**.

**Warning: gaje,abal,typo,dan alur nyeleneh. Melenceng dari canon,ooc,oc dll**

**Summary**:Naruto yg telah menyegel chakra Madara,Obito,dan Juubi didalam tubuhnya akhirnya mencapai pada ambang batasnya,bukanya mati tapi ia terkirim ke dimensi lain dengan kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

"Jadi sekarang kau Uzumaki Naruto adalah budak ku, iblis dari keluarga Sitri, salah satu keluarga iblis kelas atas dari 72 pilar di dunia bawah" kata Sona dengan tegas penuh dengan kebangaan,,namun di mata Naruto terlihat aneh, apalagi saat sona mengatakanya dengan tubuh telanjang. Namun kata \'menjadi iblis' membuat Naruto linglung seketika.

"aaa-APAAAAAAA,,,,aku iblis?" teriak Naruto pada hanya menatap datar Naruto.

"yap benar sekali" jawabnya simpel

" ti-TIDAKKKKKK!"

Teriakan frustasi terdengar dari sebuah kamar apartemen yang membuat burung-burung terbang dan seorang tetangga yang sedang menikmati oca nya harus tersedak karena mendengarkan suara iblis dipagi hari tersebut.

"**GLORIA"**

"m-mustahil"

"tidak mungkin"

"TIDAK SONA SAMA!""

"MENJAUH DARINYA SONA-SAMA!"

Teriakan-teriakan nista para siswa mengema dari setiap sudut halaman akademi Kuoh. Apa kalian tahu kejadian apa yang melandasi aksi tersebut di pagi yang agak mendung ini?

Baik akan ku jelaskan, didepan gerbang masuk akademi kuoh seorang Sona Sitri. Ketua OSIS yang terkesan akan sifat dingin dan datar serta salah satu dari tiga "great One-sama" di kuoh, tengah berjalan beriringan dengan seorang Uzumaki Naruto, orang buta yang tak berguna(mungkin). Namun yang lebih mengemparkan lagi adalah posisi tangan dari sang Kaicho yang menggengam erat tangan Naruto, layaknya seorang kekasih. Dan itulah penyebab teriakan-teriakan nista tadi. Sebuah peristiwa yang di angap imposible oleh sebagian besar siswa-siswa kuoh.

Sona yang mendapat sambutan dari para fansnya hanya memasang wajah temboknya seperti biasa. Namun itu diluar, kenapa? Karena sebenarnya Sona agak khawatir.

Yah,, sang Kaicho agak khawatir dengan pemuda disampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam seraya menundukan kepalanya. Ia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajah dari sang Uzumaki karena terhalang surai kuning emasnya.

**Naruto pov.**

Kuhiraukan teriakan-teriakan para siswa yang sebagian besar berisi cemohan terhadapku, karena saat ini aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Dimulai dari manusia gagak yang menyerang ku, pertemuan kembali dengan Juubi dan Kyuubi atau Ringo, hingga perubahanku menjadi iblis.

Memikirkan kata menjadi iblis kadang membuatku merinding, pasalnya kata itu dulu sekali sering tertuju padaku dan aku selalu berusaha keras untuk mematahkan sebutan tersebut, namun sekarang kata tersebut menjadi kenyataan tanpa bisa ku cegah.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan gadis disampingku, karena bagaimanapun juga ia melakukanya untuk menolongku dan jika ia tidak merubahku saat itu, aku pasti sekarang sudah mati. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini adalah menerima takdirku menjadi iblis dengan iklas, karena hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan,,yah hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Dan kurasa menjadi iblis tidaklah buruk hehehe.

**Normal pov**

"hey,, kau baik-baik saja?" suara dari Sona memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"aah,,tidak aku tak apa!" jawab Naruto dengan agak ragu, karena teguran Sona mengagetkan ia yang sedari tadi asik dengan pemikiranya sendiri sampai tak sadar bahwa ada orang lain di samping nya.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan perubahanmu menjadi iblis?" tanya Sona.

"um,, sebagian iya" jawab Naruto jujur.

"hah,,,maafkan aku, tapi hanya cara itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menolongmu. Luka yang kau terima sangat fatal dan jika hanya penyembuhan dengan cara biasa aku tak yakin akan berhasil" Jelas Sona, tentang alasan mengapa ia merubah Naruto menjadi iblis.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan langsung dari mulut Sona hanya mampu menghela nafas lelah' sepertinya instingku benar bahwa akan terjadi hal-hal yang merepotkan, dan itu mulai terbukti' fikirnya.

"Yah aku paham senpai, bagaimanapun juga senpai melakukan itu untuk kebaikan ku juga, dan jika saat itu senpai tidak datang pasti saat ini aku sudah sampai ke alam lain hehehehe" jawab Naruto dengan diakhiri cengiran rubahnya.

"Baguslah, itu membuatku lega" balas Sona dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya,walau tidak terlalu terlihan namun tetap saja bagi seorang Sona Sitri senyum itu mahal, dan ia hanya tersenyum untuk orang-orang tertentu.

"yap,,baiklah senpai aku harus kekelasku dulu, sampai jumpa"

"Yah baiklah,,," balas Sona

Dengan itu Naruto langsung melaju kekelasnya meninggalkan Sona yang saat ini masih belum beranjak dari tempat semula" Ohh,,Uzumaki-san tunggu"

Mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh keara Sona.

"Ada apa senpai?" jawabnya dengan agak keras, karena jarak mereka yang agak jauh.

"Saat jam sekolah usai tetaplah dikelasmu, ada hal yang harus ku sampaikan pada mu dan aku akan menyuruh salah satu budak ku ntuk menjemputmu kau paham!?"

Balas Sona

" sip,," jawab Naruto sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya keatas.

"**GLORIA"**

**Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib.**

Disebuah ruanggan dengan gaya barat yang terkesan mewah dan besar, terdapat empat sosok yang terlihat sedang membahas sesuatu.

"Jadi Issei sudam bisa mengunakan Balance Breaknya Bucho?" tanya figur dengan gender laki-laki satu-satunya di tempat itu.

" yap,, Azasel-sensei sendiri yang memberitakan-nya pada ku" jawab sosok bersurai merah darah.

"ara,,ara,, sepertinya sang Naga sudah mulai bangkit ya, Rias" kata sang gadis bersurai hitam pada gadis bersurai merah a.k.a Rias Gremony.

"uumm,,"jawabnya singkat dibarengi dengan angukan dari Rias" Dan bagaimana denganmu Kiba?" tanyanya pada laki-laki didepanya.

"Yah,,akupun demikian,,namun aku masih belum bisa mengunakan Durandan milik Xenovia dengan baik" jawab laki-laki tersebut a.k.a Yuuto Kiba

"Itu sudah cukub bagus untuk kedepanya,,tingkatkan lagi Kiba" puji sekaligus printah dari Rias.

"Bucho,, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang budak baru Sona-Kaicho?" tanya seorang gadis loli dengan surai putih perak dengan wajah datar pada majikanya tersebut.

"aah,,kalau masalah itu kita tak perlu khawatir, seperti yang kalian ketahui ia hanya mengkonsumsi satu pown, itu artinya tingkat kekuatanya jauh dibawah Issei, jadi ia bukan ancaman buat kita,, apa kau paham Koneko!" balas Rias, yang di setujui oleh yang lain.

Namun jika kalian lihat dengan teliti, ada keraguan yang tergambar diwajah datar Koneko.' Dia memang hanya mengkonsumsi satu pown dan terlihat lemah, namun aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lain yang ada ditubuhnya dan itu sangat mengerikan hah, semog saja apa yang dikatakan Bucho benar,' pikir gadis loli tersebut.

"**GLORIA"**

**Skip time**

Didalam kelas yang sudah sangat sepi terlihat seorang pemuda yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja, dan dapat terdengar dengkuran halus dari arahnya. Yah ia dalah Naruto, mengikuti apa yang dikatakan senpai iblisnya, ia tidak langsung pulang saat bel pulang sekolah berdering. Namun sudah sekitar 2 jam menunggu tidak ada satupun yang menjemputnya, karena bosan akhirnya ia memeutuskan bersantai-santai saja sebentar,,, eeh ternyata bablas.

Tap,,tap,,tap,,

Bunyi suara gesekan terdengar mengema di lorong kelas F1, suara yang semakin lama semakin jelas itu membangunkan sang Ninja. Dengan tatapan tajam yang malah terlihat lucu karena baru terbangun dari dunia mimpi, Naruto memfokuskan pandanganya pada pintu masuk kelas nya.

Krietttttt,,,,

Bumyi deritan pintu terbuka terdengar diseluruh ruangan yang didominasi oleh kesunyian tersebut, setelah itu masuk sesosok gadis berparas cantik namun garang, surai biru sebahu dan iris mata juga berwarna biru, mengunakan pakaian dengan atasan berwarna putih dan celana pendek ketat berwarna hitam, di bajunya dapat ia lihat lambang angka tiga, yang Naruto asumsikan gadis didepanya adalah senpainya..

"Uzumki . Watasi wa **Tsubasa Yura** desu. Aku diperitahkan oleh Kaicho untuk menjemputmu." Kata gadis tersebut dengan datar namun santai.

Sementara Naruto hanya mampu terdiam ditempat dengan mata yang tak lepas dari Yura. Sedangkan Yura yang merasa diperhatikan, lama kelamaan merasa risih'apa-apaan pria ini bukanya membalas malah melihatku seperti itu,,apa ia terpesona pada ku' batinya dengan narsis.

"heyy,,,apa ada yang salah dengan ku, Uzumaki-san?" tanya Yura kembali karena tidak tahan dengan tatapan Naruto.

"aah,,,tidak apa-apa kok Yura-senpai,," jawab Naruto dengan cepat.

" Baiklah,,ayo ikut aku Kaicho sudah menunggu."

"baik "

**Skip time **

**Ruang OSIS**

Di sebuah salah satu ruangan di akademi kuoh yang di jadikan markas untuk anggota OSIS terlihat delapan sosok yang saat ini sedang berkumpul.

"Kaicho ada apa anda memngumpulkan kami semua?" tanya lembut seorang gadis dengan surai dark puple dan iris mata berwarna glod

"Aku akan mengenalkan budak baruku pada kalian, itu sebabnya aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini!" jawab tegas Sona.

"Apa dia perempuan cantik Kaicho?" tanya seorang laki-laki dengan surai blode dan warna mata abu-abu, ia memasang tampang berharap yang tinggi.

"Bukan, ia laki-laki dari kelas F1,, namanya adalah Uzu-"

BRAKK...DUG.

"ittaiii"

"KAICHO AKU KEMBALI!" penjelasan Sona terputus saat tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka kasar disertai dengan sebuah erangan dan disusul dengan suara 'idah' yang dapat menulikan telinga siapa saja yang ada didekatnya.

Naruto yang tidak siap akan serangan pada gendang telinganya harus merasakan tuli sementara pada indra pendengaranya, namun itu bukan akhir dari derita nya. Ia kembali harus rela mencium pintu yang kembali akibat daya dorong yang terlalu kuat mengakibatkan sang pintu kembali memantul dan mencium wajah sang Uzumaki.[por you naru]

"Astaga,,kemana sifat dinginya tadi" gerutu sang Uzumaki merangapi semua kesialanya.

"Yura, bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" tanya Sona dengan santai seakan kejadian tadi sudah biasa "dan di mana dia?" lanjutnya saat tidak melihat siapapun dibelakang Yura.

"ah hehehe maaf Kaicho,,ia ada di si-,,, eh dimana dia?" jawab sekaligus tanya Yura entah pada siapa.

Kriettt,,,

Pintu terbuka dengan pelan saat Naruto masuk keruangan tersebut, ia dapat melihat sembilan orang di dalam ruangan tersebut termasuk Yura.

"Hei kuning apa yang kau lakukan diluar hah,,"tanya Yura dengan nada yang agak pedas

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Yura hanya mampu diam dengan wajah memerah, hingga akhirnya...

"Apa yang aku lakukan? AKU MASIH DILUAR KARENA ULAHMU BAKA..!" semprot Naruto yang akhirnya meledak.

"APA,,APA MASALAH MU HAH,, KENAPA KAU MEMBENTAKKU, KUNING!" balas Yura tidak terima mendapatkan bentakkan dari pemuda yang belum ia kenal selain namanya itu.

"k-kuning? APA-APAN PANGILANMU,,dan tentu saja aku ada masalah dengan mu, karena kau telingaku nyaris tuli dan wajahku Juga nyaris hancur terkena pintu,, DAN KAU MASI BERTANYA APA MASALAHNYA, BAKA AOI!" teriak naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah muka Yura.

"Kauuu-"

"Cukup Yura,Uzumaki-san!" perintah Sona dengan tegas dan membuat dua orangtersebut diam.

"Uzumaki-san kemarilah,, kalian semuah perkenalka diri kalian masing-pada keluarga baru kita!" perintah Sona yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Momo Hanakai **desu, kelas B2 dan aku adalah Bishop." kata seorang gadis manis dengan surai putih panjang poni rata didepan dan iris mata berwarna blue-green

""Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Reya kusaka** A3 dan aku juga Bishop." Lanjut seorang gadis cantik dengan surai merah ke coklatan dan irismata berwarna brown

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Tomoe Meguri **desu. kelas B2 dan aku adalah Knight,salam kenal Uzumaki-kun." Sapa ceria gadis bersurai coklat dan iris brown dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Bennia** desu. Kelas B1 dan aku adalah knight, salam kenal." Sapa ramah gadis bertudung ia mempunyai iris mata sewarna gold dan surai berwarna dark purple, seraya senyum lembut yang mempesona.

"Aku adalah Rock, dan untuk nama kau sudah tau bukan!" kata Yura dengan sinis,sepertinya ia masih marah dengan Naruto.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Nimura Ruruko** desu. kelas 1B dan aku adalah Pion,salam kenal Nii-san" kata gadis loli dengan surai coklat dan iris mata green, parasnya cukup imut, namun ada beberapa kartu yang nagsang di surai coklatnya, dan itu terlihat aneh.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Genshirou Saji** desu. Kelas 2E dan aku adalah Pion, salam kenal." Sapa satu-satunya laki-laki disitu dengan arogan namun juga ceria, ia mempunyai surai blonde dan iris mata berwarna grey.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Tsubaki Shinra** desu. Kelas 3A dan aku adalah queen." Kata gadis berkacamata dengan suara dingin ia memiliki surai berwarna hitam panjang dan iris mata berwarna light-brown ia memiliki paras yang cantik namun tersembunyi oleh ekspresi datarnya.

"Hajimemashite. Watasi wa **Sona Sitri** desu. Kelas 3A dan aku adalah King dari tim ini,, dan kami semua adalah iblis!."

Sesaat setelah berakhirnya perkenalan itu tiba-tiba muncul sepasang sayap kelelawar berwarna hitam kelam disetiap pungung semua anggota tim Sona. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya membelalakan matanya, kini ia bener-benar percaya bahwa iblis itu ada.

"Sekarang giliranmu Uzumaki-san!" perintah Sona pada Naruto yang masih memandang kagum pada semua anggotanya.

"Baiklah, Watasi wa Naruto Uzumaki desu, pangil saja aku Naruto aku tak terlalu suka formalitas, kelas 1F dan aku adalah Pion, salam kenal." Sapa Naruto dengan sedikit nerves karena semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

"um baiklah Naruto, karena kau telah menjadi iblis sekarang kau harus tau sejarah yang selama ini tidak diketahui bangsa manusia" kata Sona dengan serius.

"Sejarah iblis" gumam naruto.

"ya,,dan sekarang dengarkan,,,"

Dan dari sini Sona mulailah menceritakan tentang great war dan perpecahan kubu iblis yang membuat jumlah iblis darah murni semakin sedikit

[Lainya gw skip aja yah males jelasinya]

Setelah mendengar cerita Sona, Naruto mulai berfikir 'apakah perdamaian benar-benar ada? Bahkan malaikat dan tuhan sendiri yang dikenal akan kasih sayangnya ikut dalam perang, apa semua yang selama ini aku perjuangkan hanya omongkosong saja?' terlalau lama larut dalam pikiranya ia tak menyadari bahwa Sona tengah memandanginya dengan serius.

**Sona pov**

Setelah menceritakan sejarah kami aku melihat ada yang janggal dengan ekspresi yang Naruto keluarkan. Aku dapat melihat berbagai macam emosi yang terpancar dari wajahnya, jika hanya ekspresi sedih aku sering melihatnya, namun ini ia menunjukan emosi marah, kecewa dan sedih. Dua dari tiga emosi itu yang aku tidak tahu artinya.

Emosi marah, aku tak tahu ia marah utnuk apa dan pada siapa. Emosi kecewa dan aku juga tidak tau untuk apa dan ditujukan pada siapa,, semua emosi itu membuatnya bingung.

**Normal pov**

"Jadi,,,apa sampai saat ini perang itu masih berlanjut" tanya Naruto setelah menenangkan diri dari info yang cukup mengejutkan tersebut.

"yah,,perang memang sudah berhenti, namun tiga fraksi masih tetap berseteru sampai sekarang,,, jadi Naruto-san apa cita-cita mu setelah menjadi iblis?" tanya Sona, ia sengaja menganti topik pembicaraan yang kurang mengenakan tersebut.

Ditanya seperti itu Naruto kembali mengingat tentang cita-citanya dulu di dunia shinobi, dan semua telah tercapai, mines menjadi hokage. Jika didunia shinobi kedamaian bisa dicapai, tidak mustahil bahwa didunia ini pun bisa. Sebuah perdamaian pasti bisa di dapatkan dimanapun kau berada, semua itu tergantung dengan tekat yang kau miliki.

"eemm,,mau menjadi manusia atau iblis sekalipun, cita-citaku tetap sama yaitu-"

"Apa nii-san" sela Ruruko

"Pasti menjadi raja harem sepertiku" Saji ikut-ikutan memberikan pendapatnya dengan percaya diri.

"Ruruko,Saji bisakah kalian tidak menyela ucapan Naruto-san?" ucap Tsubaki datar dengan sebuah Naginata di tangan kananya yang ntah muncul darimana.

"b-baik nee-san\Shinra-senpai!" jawab keduanya bersamaan dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Baik Naruto-san lanjutkan!" perintah Tsubaki.

"eerr cita-citaku adalah MENCIPTAKAN PERDAMAIAN DI DUNIA INI! Meski mungkin terdengar mustahil namun aku akan tetep berusaha untuk mewujudkanya" jawabnya dengan matap tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali.

Semua yang mendengar kata-kata perdamaaian dari Naruto tersenyum 'satu lagi keluarga yang menarik' satu kalimat itu yang dapat mewakili semua pikiran dari semua tim Sona.

"Naruto, sekarang aku ingin mengetahui kemampuanmu dengan bertarung dengan Queen ku apa kau mau?" perintah Sona pada Naruto yang saat ini sedang berdebat dengan Ruruka,,karena sifat mereka yang hiperaktif mereka jadi cepat akrap.

"eehhh,,, tapi Kaicho apa tidak berlebihan jika lawa tandingnya Shinra-senpai?" tanya Ruruka, bagai manapun juga ia khawatir dengan keluarga barunya ini, karena Tsubaki akan sangat ganas bila berada dalam mode tempurnya apalagi ia tahu bahwa Naruto punya kekurangan(disini tim sitri belum tau klo naru dah bisa liat lagi termasuk sona). Dan pendapat Ruruka sepertinya disetujui sebagian besar tim Sitri.

" Tidak, Naruto-san tetap akan melawan Tsubaki, apa kau siap Naruto-san?" perintah tegas sona

"tp-"

"tidak apa-apa Ruko-chan!" potong naruto saat Ruruko akan melakukan protes.

"umm,,baiklah tapi hati-hati nii-san, Shinra-senpai sangat ahli dalam mengunakan Naginata.!" Terang Ruruko

"ha'i"

Dengan itu tim Sitri langsung pergi ketempat pertarungan dengan lingkaran sihir yang di buat Tsubaki, karena tidak mungkin mereka melakukan pertarungan di lingkungan akademi.

**Skip time**

Saat ini tim Sitri termasuk Naruto telah berada di sebuah Dojo yang menurut info Saji berada di belakang mansion keluarga Sitri. Dojo tersebut bisa dikatakan sangat luas, berbagai senjata menghiasi dinding-dinding dojo.

Di dalam arena terapat dua orang berbeda gender tengah berhadapan, sang wanita mengunakan Hakama berwarna hitap dan bawahan berwarn merah tua, sementara sang lawan mengunakan atasan kaos hitam dengan lambang pusaran dibelakang bajunya dan bawahan celana standar akademi kuoh.

"Apa kau siap Naruto-san?" tanya Tsubaki seraya mengeratkan gengamanya pada Naginatanya.

"Kapanpun" balas Naruto dengan memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Keluarkan seluruh kemampuan mu jangan ragu!"

**Hajime...**

Dengan sinyal yag telah diberikan oleh Sona, Tsubaki langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Naruto, setelah mendekati sang lawan ia langsung menyabetkan Naginatanya secara mendatar mengarah langsung kedada Naruto.

Meski agak terkejut dengan kecepatan Tsubaki tapi Naruto tidak kehilangan fokusnya, ia menghindar dari ujung Naginata yang siap merobek dadanya dengan merubuhkn badanya kebelakang mengambil posisi kayang mengunakan kedua tanganya sebagai penyangga tubuhnya, setelah Naginata Tsubaki melewatinya ia langsung mengunakan tanganya sebagai tumpuan untuk melemparkan tubuhnya keatas.

Tsubaki yang melihat serangan pertamanya gagal langsung melancarkan serangan keduanya kepada Naruto yang masih di udara dengan keadaan berbalik, namun ia harus mengurungkan niatnya karena saat sudah mencapai jarak kira-kira enam meter Naruto mengeluarkan beberapa kunai dari saku kantong ninjanya yang telah ia pasang saat akan memulai latihan, dan langsung melemparkanya kearah Tsubaki yang baru saja menghentikan larinya.

Lima kunai langsung melesat lurus kearah Tsubaki, meihat itu ia langsung berlari sig-sag untuk menghindari kunai-kunai yang berdatangan mengarah ketubuhnya.

Tap

Naruto yang sudah mendarat kembali, langsung mengeluarkan dua kunai untuk menahan laju Naginata Tsubaki yang mengarah kelehernya entah sejak kapan.

Trang,,,trang,,,trang,,,

**Pingir arena**

Bunyi dentingan logam terdengar mengema diruang dojo tersebut, semua orang yang menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut hanya bisa berdecak kagum saat keluarga baru mereka bisa mengimbagi permainan Naginata dari Tsubaki.

"Hebat,,ia bahkan bisa membuat Shinra-senpai tersudut" komentar Saji yang menyaksikan pertandingan tersebut dengan antusias.

"yap ,,NII-SAN ganbbate ne!" teriak Kuruko dengan antusias tinggi.

" Ia mengunakan gaya bertarung seorang ninja" kata Tomoe

"Ninja?" beo Momo menangapi ucapan Tomoe

"yah,,ia tidak mengeluarkan tenaganya secara berlebihan seperti Shinra-senpai yang menyerang membabi buta dan dia juga mngunakan senjata-senjata seperti yang para ninja sering gunakan. Dan dari semua gerakan yang ia gunakan dapat ku pastikan, ia seorang ninja." Jelas Tomoe

'Ninja ya,, menarik' batin Sona.

**Arena bertarung.**

Trang,,trang,,trang,,,

Bunyi memekakan telinga itu terus terdengar saat Naginata Tsubaki beradu dengan kunai Naruto.

"Hebat hosh,, tak kusangka hosh kau bisa mengimbangiku" puji Tsubaki pada lawanya, tadinya ia berfikir bahwa Naruto tak akan dapat mengimbanginya, mengingat ia adalah iblis baru yang belum bisa mengunakan kekuatan iblisnya, namun ternyata ia salah besar.

"hosh kau juga hebat senpai, hosh kau tadi hampir memisahkan kepala dari badan ku hosh" jawab Naruto disertai dengan senyum kecil

"Baiklah Naruto-san ayo kita naikkan levelnya"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Tsubaki langsung melesat dengan sangat cepat menebaskan Naginatanya secara mendatar, namun masih berhasil ditahan dengan kunai yang ada di tangan kanan Naruto, tidak hanya itu melihat seranganya gagal Tsubaki mengunakan kaki kananya untuk menendang perutkanan Naruto dengan cepat, namun masih dapat ditahan kembali dengan kaki kanan Naruto. Tak ingin terus terjepit Naruto menyentakan tangan kananya dengan keras yang menyebabkan Naginata dan pemiliknya terdorong kebelakang, tidak membuang kesempatan itu Naruto langsung melesat maju menyabetkan kunainya kekiri dan kekanan secara terus menerus di bagian perut Tsubaki dan itu membuat Tsubaki harus melompat-lompat kebelakang untuk menghindar dari serangan brutal yang mengarah ke perutnya

Trang,,,

Sebuah kunai terlepas dari gengaman Naruto saat sebuah kaca tiba-tiba muncul didepannya, menghalangi serangan nya pada Tsubaki. Mencium ada bahaya ia meloncat mundur kebelakang, namun naas, dari belakang tiba-tiba muncul Tsubaki yang siap menebaskan Naginata kepungungnya. Tidak ingin mati konyol Naruto langsung meng aktifkan sharinganya di mata kananya dan,,

Trang,,,

Ia dapat memblok Naginata tersebut, berkat sharingan ia bisa memprediksi serangan Tsubaki, namun serangan selanjutnya yang berupa tendangan dari Tsubaki bersarang tepat di perutnya dan menyebabkan ia terlempar keatas'sial,,tendanganya cukup keras, aku bisa melihat gerakanya namun tubuhku tak bisa mengikuti kecepatanya'.

Tsubaki yang melihat Naruto terpelanting keatas menyiapkan serangan terakhir dengan menungu jatuhnya Naruto akibat gravitasi dan akan segera ia sambut sengan seranganya.

Tap..

Namun sepertinya ia harus menelan bulat-bulat rencananya, kenapa? Karena saat ini bukanya jatuh bebas, Naruto justru berdiri di langit-langit dojo dengan posisi terbalik, dan itu melenceng jauh dari prediksinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Tsubaki pada dirinya sendiri.

"**Katon: Karyu Endan"**

Bukan jawaban yang ia dapat melainkan semburan api besar yang keluar dari mulut Naruto yang kemudian melaju ke arah nya dari arah kiri, kanan dan depan. Merasa tak mungkin menghindarinya dengan cara biasa akhirnaya ia memilih mengunakan kemampuan Sacred Gear nya

"**Miror Allice"**kaca-kaca langsung tercipta di sekeliling Tsubaki yang menghadang laju api-api tersebut, saat semua api menyentuh kaca tersebut api-api itu perlhan lahan mati, namun saat api-api tersebut mati dan kaca ciptaan Tsubaki pecah, tiba-tiba muncul api-api yang tadi menyerangnya, namun kali ini tidak mengarah padanya namun di kembalikan kembali ketuanya aka Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu membelalakan matanya saat api-api tersebut kembali kearahnya, tak ingin menjadi Naruto bakar iapun melompat turun kebawah membiarkan api-api tadi membakar langit-langit tempat nya berdiri tadi.'ia bisa membalikkan jutsuku dengan cermin tadi, hebat.' fikir Naruto.

Plok..plok...plok...

Plok,,plok,,,plok,,,

Suara tepuktangan dari arah luar arena membuyarkan konsentrasi keduanya. Dari luar arena muncul Sona dan timnya dibelakang, jika dilihat dari ekspresi wjahnya ia cukup puas dengan hasilnya.

"Pertarungan yang menarik, bagus Tsubaki" komentar Sona pada pertarungan latihan Naruto dan Tsubaki.

"Arigato,,Kaicho"jawab Tsubaki seraya merengangkan otot-ototnya yang masih menegang.

Bruk...

"Nii-san HEBAT!"teriak Ruruko sambil mendekap erat Naruto.

"hahaha,,biasa saja Ruko-can" jawab naruto dengan tawanya seraya mengacak surai coklat Ruruko.

"Tidak,,kau memang hebat Naruto-san,,selain bisa mengimbangiku kau juga bisa mendesakku hingga aku mengunakan Scread Gear ku,,itu sangat habat Naruto-san" jelas Tsubaki pada Naruto.

"yah,,, walau benci mengakuinya tapi kau cukup hebat bisa membuat Shinra-senpai mengunakan Screat Gear nya!" kata Yura dengan memasang tampang tak ikhlas.

"jika tak ikhlas memuji lebih baik diam saja, baka Aoi!" balas Naruto sengit takpeduli bahwa gadis didepanya adalah senpainya.

.

"Apa magsudmu, baka dobe" balas Yura, tak sadar bahwa ia telah menyebutkan sebuah pangilan dari teman seperjuangan Naruto untuknya.

"d-dobe? Dasar gadis tsundere!" balas Naruto tak terima, karena hanya ada seseorang yang boleh memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

"kau,,kuning jelek!"

"gadis garang"

"duren bego"

Yah dan adu umpatan terus berlanjut antara Naruto dan Yura, yang di angap hiburan oleh semua angota Sona.

'haha,, benar-benar menarik Uzumaki Naruto, selain kekuatanmu yang belum bisa ku pahami, semua sifat hangatamu sepertinya akan bisa membuat keluarga ini lebih menyenangkan' fikir Sona dengan senyum tulus yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

"Hari ini aku banyak tersenyum dan itu bisa menghancurkan imejku" gerutunya pada dirinya sendiri.

"**TBC"**

A/N: HEY GW KEMBALI {sambil teriak-teriak gaje},,maaf kalo lama,,,buat cerita itu susah bro..

Ee gw mau nanya benergak tu kelompok sona kaya diatas? Kalo salah maaf, lo semua gak mau kasih info si makanya gw nyari sendiri.

Disini gw pilih lawan nya Tsubaki karena hanya tsubaki yang gw tau kemampuanya, dan untuk kedepanya akan gw cari tau kemampua2 lainya dari kelompok Sona.

Apa naruto terlalu lemah? Gw gak akan buat naruto langsung kuat,maaf klo pda kecewa,, tp menurut gw lo naruto langsung kuat gak akan ada kejutan-kejutanyan, jadi gw buat gak terlalu nonjol kekuatanya.

Untuk pair gw masih bingung mau singel pa harem

Maaf lo gak bisa jawab semua review ya,gw lagi ada kendala.

Bagaimana chapter ini menurut kalian? Beri komentarnya ya

**Maaf lo tulisanya amburadul telapak tangan gw lagi robek bro, LIMA JAHITAN oe hiks, ni ja gw maksain ngetik jadi mohon di maklummi ya and minta doanya biar cepet sembuh ya,,plisssss..**

**Di chapter ini gw buat cwk2nya gak langsung suka ama naruto karena fisiknya, gw akan buat para cwk suka ama tindakan naruto, bukan fisiknya, setuju gak? Karena kebanyakan fick membuat cwk nya gampang bgt suka ma naruto jadi disini gw buat beda.**

**Segini dulu dari gw sisanya sambung lagi lain waktu, review kalian adalah semangan buat gw jadi gw tungu review nya...**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Awal sebuah pertarungan atau perdamaian**

"**New Friend and New life"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hight School DXD, Bukan punya saya tapi **

**:Masashi Kishimoto **

**: Ichiei Ishibumiuncak**.

**Warning: gaje,abal,typo,dan alur nyeleneh. Melenceng dari canon,ooc,oc dll**

**Summary**:Naruto yg telah menyegel chakra Madara,Obito,dan Juubi didalam tubuhnya akhirnya mencapai pada ambang batasnya,bukanya mati tapi ia terkirim ke dimensi lain dengan kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

"engggg"

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya,,"

"Dimana aku?"

"Kau sekarang berada ditempat ku,,,Kalawarner-nee" kata sosok yang mengunakan jubah hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya termasuk wajahnya.

Merasa namanya disebut oleh orang asing yang ia asumsikan telah menolongnya, Kalawarner pun mendongkakkan wajah nya untuk melihat siapa yang memangilnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Darimana ia tahu namaku? Mungkin itulah yang difikirkan Kalawarner, jika orang itu tahu namanya pasti mereka pernah bertemu.

"siapa kau? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" selidik Kalawarner.

"hihihi,,,tenang saja Kalawarner-nee aku tak bermaksud jahat padamu kok"jawab sosok tersebut dengan santai. " ini aku,, jangan bilang kau melupakan ku!" tambahnya sambil membuka kerudung yang menutupi kepalanya.

"k-kau bagaimana bisa?"

Shok,,yang dirasakan Kalawarner saat melihat dengan jelas sososk orang yang saat ini berada didepanya.

Meski pencahayaan yang kurang ditempat itu, namun ia masih bisa melihat jelas surai hitam panjang dari sosok tersebut. Seorang gadis muda dengan surai hitam pajang dengan iris mata hazelnya dan memiliki tubuh yang cukup wow.

" Raynel,,?" gumam Kalawarner.

"ya ini aku dan apa-apaan ekspresimu itu" jawab Raynel dengan santai.

"tapi bukanya kau sudah-"

"mati,,?" potong Raynel

Dan dijawab angukan dari Kalawarner

"hahhh,, aku belum mati. Saat itu aku memang nyaris mati saat sekiryutai menghajarku habis-habisan, namun pada saat-saat terakhir Asazel-sama menyelamatkanku dan membawaku ketempat ini untuk proses penyembuhan"

"Karena kondisiku waktu itu sangat parah aku mebutuhkan waktu lama untuk bisa pulih, bahkan aku membutuhkan waktu lebih dari tiga minggu hanya untuk bisa mengerakkan badanku kembali. Saat kondisiku mulai membaik aku langsung bertanya tentang kaliaan bertiga pada Asazel-sama, namun jawaban yang kudapat tak sesuai keinginanku"

"Asazel-sama bilang, kalian telah tewas saat bertarung dengan Gremony dan ratunya. Kau tahu, berita itu langsung menghancurkanku, kalian tewas karena tindakan bodohku. Andai saja saat itu aku tak terhasut olehnya mungkin saat ini kau, aku, Mittelt dan Dohnaseek masih bersama-sama hiks,,, gomen,,gomen hiks" jelas Raynel seraya membungkukkan badanya didepan Kalawarner.

Jika kau melihat dengan teliti maka kau akan dapat melihat dua anak sungai yang mengalir dari kedua iris hazelnya, serta isakan isakan kecil yang terdengar menyedihkan.

Sedangkan kalawarner hanya melihat teman yang sudah ia angap saudaranya sendiri itu menangis menyesali kebodohanya-ah bukan, tapi kebodohan mereka dengan tangis penyesalan dalam diam.

"Sudahlah Raynel-chan semua yang berlalu biarlah berlalu kau tak perlu menyesalinya. Saat itu kami sendiri yang memilih untuk ikut dengan mu, aku tak menyalahkanmu dan ku yakin mereka berdua pun tidak, biarlah semua itu menjadi pelajaran bagi kita untuk kedepanya " hibur Kalawarner dengan senyum lembut pada Raynel.

" hiks,,arigato Kalawarner-nee hiks dan aku berjanji tak akan mengulangi kesalahan ku lagi, aku janji"jawab Raynel seraya mendekat ke sisi ranjang Kalawarner.

" yah begitulah seharusnya,,,dan sekarang bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi hingga aku bisa berada di sini?"

"tentu saja nee-san"

"**GLORIA"**

**RUANG OSIS**

"Jadi Tsubaki, apa yang dapat kau deskripsikan tentang kemampuanya setelah bertarung langsung dengan nya?" tanya Sona pada ratunya.

"Entahlah Kaicho,,meski telah bertarung denganya aku belum bisa menentukan batas kemampuanya, dari observasiku ia mempunyai keceptan, power dan pertahanan yang baik, itu bisa dikatakan luar biasa mengingat ia adalah iblis baru" jelas Tsubaki dengan memasang tampang serius.

Jujur ia cukup terkejut dengan kekuatan keluarga baru mereka, pada awalnya ia juga ragu tentang keputusan king nya yang merenkarnasikan Naruto menjadi iblis apalagi ia hanya mengkonsumsi satu pion, namun saat ia merasakan terjangan dari sang pion secara langsung, harus ia akui bahwa keputusan yang diambil Sona sangatlah tepat.

"heem jadi begitu,, mungkin ia memang sudah mempunyai kemampuan itu saat ia masih menjadi manusia" tangap Sona.

"Tapi Kaicho, jika memang begitu kenapa ia bisa menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, karena setahuku manusia tak akan bisa melakukan itu dengan kemampuan alaminya, apakah itu kemampuan Sacret Gear?" tanya Tsubaki,

"Mungkin!?" jawab Sona dengan nada kurang yakin dan itu di sadari Tsubaki.

"Maksud Kaicho?"

"Yah sama sepertimu, pada awalnya aku juga berpikir bahwa itu adalah kemampuan Sacret Gear yang ia miliki, namun aku tak dapat merasakan aura Sacret Gear yang memancar darinya saat ia mengunakan kemampuanya" jawab Sona ambigu.

"ahhh iya kaicho,, saat ia menyerangku aku melihat dengan samar warna mata kanannya berubah"

"Berubah? Apa magsudmu?" tanya Sona tanpa sadar ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan atas info baru yang tidak ia tahu.

" Mata kananya berubah menjadi merah ruby dengan satu tomoe berputar mengitari sebuah orb di tengahnya, dan saat itu ia seperti bisa membaca semua pergerakan yang akan ku lakukan, aku jadi sangsi kalau ia buta" terang Tsubaki sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"heem,,jadi begituya, sepertinya kita harus menanyakan langsung pada ninja pirang kita itu untuk mengetahui jawabanya" gumam Sona, dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya kesandaran kursi dengan cukup keras seraya memijit keningnya. Semua hal tentang budak barunya membuatnya banyak berfikir.

"Ninja?" gumam Tsubaki tidak mengerti.

"**GLORIA"**

"ara,,,kenapa aku harus mencari obat hanya untuk menyembuhkan Kiba, padahal hanya dengan kemampuan Asia akan jauh lebih efisien bukan?" gerutu Akeno sepanjang perjalanan memasuki hutan belakan mansion klubnya.

Yah karena ia terlalu dekat dengan Issei yang membuat Rias tidak senang, akhirnya ia di perintahkan untuk pergi menjauhi Kaisar Naga merahnya dengan alasan mencari obat, padahal itu hanya akal-akalan Rias saja untuk menjauhkan ia dari Issei.

**Akeno pov**

Aku terus berjalan dengan santai memasuki kedalam hutan ini, jika dilihat dari luar oleh manusia biasa mungkin ini hanya hutan kecil biasa, namun bagi mata iblis, hutan ini sangt luas karena disini biasanya tim kami dan tim Sitri berlatih, yah berterima kasihlah pada Serafall-sama, nee-san dari Shitori Sona, karena dengan kekkai nya ia membuat tempat ini menjadi arena berlatih kami saat berada didunia manusia.

Karena jaraknya yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan klup kami aku sering kemari untuk berlatih atau mencari buah-buahan dan lainya, namun hari ini aku sebenar nya malas kalau harus kesini, yaah,karena hari ini sebenarnya tugasku untuk menghisap kekuatan Naga dari tangan kanan Issei.

"huffff sudahlah bersama dengan Issei bisa lain waktu dan mungkin dihutan akan ada hal yang menarik fuufufu"

**Normal pov**

Dengan itu Akeno melanjutkan perjalananya dengan senyum yang selalu bertenger manis di wajahnya dan beberapa kali menendan batu-batu kecil di hadapanya dengan bergumam'Rias brengsek' dan lainya.

"**GLORIA"**

"**RASENGANNN"**

DUAR,,,,sraaakkkk.

"ugh"

"NII-SANN!" teriak Kuruko saat bola biru yang di ciptakan Naruto meledak entah untuk keberapa kalinya dan itu juga membuat Naruto terlempar akibat ledakan bola biru tersebut.

"ughhh sial,,seingat ku dulu tidak sesulit ini untuk memadatkan dan mensetabilkan Rasengan." Umpat Naruto disela-sela penderitaanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Nii-san" tanya Kuruko sesaat setelah berada di dekan Naruto dan langsung memeriksa luka-luka nya

"yah,,tak apa Ruko-chan, arigato" balas Naruto

"heem,,memang apa yang coba Nii-san buat?" tanya Kuruko di sela-sela menempelkan beberapa plaster di tubuh Naruto

"Rasengan"

"Rasengan?"

"Ya Rasengan,,salah satu tehnik andalan ku dulu,,dan entah mengapa sekarang sangat susah menmbuatnya tetap setabil, padahal dulu mudah" aku Naruto

"emmm,,,pasti itu tehkin yang hebat ya Nii-san, apakah tahnik itu buatan Nii-san sendiri?, yap selesai" tanya Kuruko lagi.

"yah sangat hebat,, tehnik ini dapat melubangi dinding beton dalam fersi biasa, dan dapat menghapus sebuah gunung dalam fersi lainya" jawab Naruto seraya memeriksa hasil kerja Kuruko.

"Woww,,keren sekali" komentar Kuroko setelah mendengar penjelasan Nii-san nya

"yap,,dan ini adalah tehnik original Tou-san ku,,sang Kiiroi Senko konoha" jawab Naruto dengan semangat.

"he'em" balas Kuruko dengan mengangukan kepalanya"ahh,, Nii-san sekarang sudah siang sebaiknya kita kembali,,dan aku sudah lapar hehehe" usul Kuruko,

Memang sejak tadi pagi mereka belum makan apapun selain Ramen yang dibeli Naruto.

"lebih baik kau duluan saja, aku masih harus menyelesaikan latihanku hehehe" balas Naruto seraya mengacak surai lembut Kuruko.

"umm,,tapi bagaimana jika Nii-san terluka lagi?" elak Kuruko.

"Tenang saja kali in aku akan berhati-hati"

"hahh,,baiklah tapi nii-san janji jangan memaksakan diri ya" pesan Kuruko

" ya janji" balas Naruto

"baiklah Nii-san aku pamit dulu, jaa ne"

Dengan itu Kuruko melangkah pergi menjauhi Naruto yang masih menatap nya, saat yakin bahwa Kuruko telah benar-benar jauh ia perlahan-lahan bangkit untuk memulai kembali latihanya.

"yap sekang**, Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**"

Pofff

Sepuluh bunsin tercipta di sampingnya, mengerti alasan mereka di ciptakan ke sepuluh bunsin langsung menyebar, masing-masing dari mereka mulai membuat bola sepiral dengan bentuk yang masih acak di tangan kanan mereka masing masing.

Duarr,,,poff,,satu bunshin tumbang

Duar,,,, dua bunsin

Duar,,, tiga bunsin

Dan itu terus berlangsun hingga bunshin kesepuluh, namun sebelum meledak rasengan yang ada pada bunsin kesepuluh terlihat mulai setabil dengan tidak ada tonjolan-tonjolan di dinding luar rasengan, dan aliran chakra yang telalu kuatlah yang membuat rasengan meledak.

**Naruto pov**

Hufff,, baiklah hanya perlu mengontrol tekanan fuutonya kan, kali ini pasti berhasil.

"Pertama-tama kombinasikan antara energi fisih(shintai eneregui) dengan energi mental (seishin enerugi) untuk menghasilkan chakra, setelah itu alirkan dan fokuskan chakra yang telah terbentuk pada angota tubuh(telapak tangan),lalu keluarkan melalui beberapa titik pelepasan yang ada di tangan"

Energi biru mulai menguar dari telapak tanganku, yang lama kelamaan mengambil bentuk sepiral sebesar bola kasti dengan benang-benang chakra yang berputar secara acak.

Sejauh ini semua berjalan lancar lalu ku perbesar suplai chakranya, namun baru sedikit kutambahkan kapasitas chakranya tonjolan chakra mulai nampak pada dinding rasengan.

" ugh,,konsentrasi" gumamku seraya menambah chakra pengikat untuk menjaga bentuknya tetap sepiral. Dan itu berhasil, terbukti dari tonjolan di dinding yang mulai menghilang dan putaran chakranya yang kembali normal.

Perlahan namun pasti rasengan di tangan ku mulai membesar dan saat ini sudah sebesar bola takrow dan aktifitas putaranya masih setabil.

"huwaaaa,,berhasilllll"

**Normal pov.**

"Berhasil,,berhasil yuhuuuu" teriak Naruto dengan keras di sertai dengan tarian-tarian gaje dan jika ini dilihat oleh rivalnya ia pasti akan memberi hadiah, entah itu Amaterasu ataupun Chidori

" hehehe,, sekarang waktunya percobaan"

Dengan itu ia kembali membuat Rasengan sebesar bola takrow ditangan kananya tanpa bantuan bunshin, memfokuskan pandanganya pada batu sebesar truk yang tak jauh darinya sebagai target pertamanya. saat semua sudah ok, Naruto langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah sang target, sesaat sebelum mencapai target ia mengayunkan tangan kananya kebelakang untuk memberi dorongan lebih pada seranganya dan,,,

"**RASENGANNNN,,,"**

DUARRRRRRRRRR,,,,,

"UWAHHHHHHH,,,,,,"

Gagal.

Kenapa? Begini, karena jika seharusnya hanya sang target yang hancur dan sang penguna akan baik-baik saja, namun ini, sang target memang hancur lebur tapi, bukanya berdiri tegak dengan tampang cool, Naruto malah terlempar jauh akibat tidak siap dengan gaya dorong balik yang diakibatkan pertemuan Rasengan dan sang target, alhasil ia terlempar jauh kedalam hutan menghancurkan beberapa pohon dibelakangnya, meningalkan jejak kehancuran pada tempat yang ia lewati.

"**GLORIA"**

**Akeno pov.**

**Duar,,,duar,,,duar,,,**

Suaara ledakan terdengar beberapa kali dari arah kanan posisiku saat ini, terdorong oleh rasa penasaran yang menghampiri, akhirnya aku pun melupakan niat awalku datang ke hutan ini dan mencari sumber ledakan tersebut. Insting iblis ku berteriak bahwa akan ada hal menarik yang terjadi di depan sana'

"fufufuf siapa yang membuat ledakan-ledakan itu, apakah budak Sona Kaicho yang sedang berlatih?" gumamku

**RASENGANNNN**

DUARRRRRRRRR,,,,,,

Ledakan yanga sangat besar terdengar dari arah depan ku saat ini, ledakan kali ini jauh lebih besar dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya serta dapat kulihat pula asap tebal mengepul dari area yang akan kutuju. Akibat ledakan itu tanah bergetar dan angin berhembus dengan sangat kuat bahkan mencapai tempatku meski jarak sumber ledakan masih lumayan jauh' kuat sekali, daya hancurnya pasti luar biasa' pikirku. Setelah getaran dan angin berhenti berhambus aku melanjutkan perjalananku, ini semakin membuatku tertarik, akan siapa tersangka dari ini semua.

Kakkk,,,krakk,,krakkk,,,

Suara-suara seperti kayu hancur terdengan nyaring dari arah depan ku yang semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA,,,,"

Teriak seseorang yang tiba-tiba keluar dari arah depan ku setelah terlebih dahulu menghancurkan pohon besan didepanku.

" ittaii sakit sekali pungungku" gerutu orang yang baru saja berhenti dari peluncuranya akibat menabrak pohon lain di belakangku.

Kuhiraukan pemuda yang saat ini tengah mengerutu di belakangku dan ku arah kan pandanganku kearah pemudah tadi muncul. Mataku melebar saat melihat apa yang tersaji di depanku, puluhan pohon tumbang dan tanah seperti terbelah dengan kedalaman kira-kira mencapai 30cm, dan dikejauhan aku bisa melihat kawah lebar dengan sisa-sisa asap yang masih mengepul.

Dengan cepat ku alihkan pandanganku kearah pemuda yang sekarang sudah mulai berdiri namun masih memegangi pungungnya.

' pria ini,,ia tidak mempunyai luka yang serius di tubuhnya setelah terseret sejauh itu,,hebat'

**Normal pov**

"Astaga pungungku,," gerutu Naruto seraya berusaha berdiri sambil memegangi pungung malang nya,

"hey,,kau baik-baik saja"

mendengar suara feminim yang menyapanya, ia pun mengalihkan pandanganya ke asal suara, dan menemukan seorag gadis cantik yang menatap nya penuh selidik.

"ahh,,,iya aku baik-baik saja " jawab Naruto bohong,, ya ia berbohong saat mengatakan baik-baik saja karena pada kenyataanya pungungnya sangat sakit seetelah mencium pohon-pohon malang tadi.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Akeno kurang yakin dengan jawaban sang pemuda.

"y-ya tentu saja hehehe" jawab Naruto agak grogi dengan tatapan yang di berikan Akeno namun ia tutupi den tawa garing nya.

"heem,,aku tak percaya,,kau merubuh kan banyak pohon dengan tubuh mu dan kau bilang kau tak apa-apa, itu mustahil!" jawab Akeno seraya mendekati Naruto yang masih belum beranjak dari tempat awalnya.

.

"eeeehh,, benar kok aku tak apa-apa eemm,,,?

"Akeno, Himajima Akeno," potong Akeno yang saat ini sudah berada didepan Naruto.

"y-ya Akeno-san aku tidak apa-apa hanya lecet saja." Sangkal Naruto, ia agak risih saat Akeno mulai mengelilinginya " hey, apa yang-"

Plak,,

"WADOWWW a-apa y-yang kau lakukan," protesnya sesaat setelah mendapat tepukan(pukulan) di pungung, sumber dari semua rasa sakit yang Naruto rasakan. Alhasil ini membuat Ninja sekaliber Naruto harus bersujut dengan tidak elitnya sambil memegangi pungungnya berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia alami.

"Katanya tidak sakit" balas Akeno dengan tampang polosnya.

"Tapi tak usa sampai memukulnya kan?" protes Naruto

"ara,,ara gomen,, hehehe" balas Akeno dengan senyum manisnya.

'wanita memang mengerikan' umpat Naruto dalam hati saat melihat senyum watados Akeno.

"ahhh, sebagai permohonan maafku biar ku bantu obati lukamu" tawar Akeno dengan seenak jidatnya ia langsung melepaskan baju Naruto tanpa kesulitan.

Sedang Naruto hanya memasang tampang bodohnya tanpa bisa protes dengan kelakuan Akeno.

"hemm tubuh mu sangat bagus apalagi dengan luka-luka itu fufufuf," kata akeno disela-sela kegiatanya mengobatti pungung Naruto dengan menyalurkan aura iblisnya melalui sentuhan telapak tanganya.

"eeh Akeno-san,, apa kau juga seorang iblis?" kaget Naruto yang baru menyadari siapa sebenarnya Akeno.

"yap,,dan kau juga pasti iblis dari keluarga Sitri kan?" jawab Akeno.

"yah,,begitulah,, oh iya Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto senang berkenalan denganmu Akeno-san" balas Naruto sambil memperkenalkan dirinya pada iblis betina dibelakangnya.

"ara,,ara,,, jadi kau murid kelas 1F yang menjadi budak baru Sona Kaicho ya" .

"eh,,darimana kau tau Akeno-san?" tanya Naruto

"Tentu aku tahu, karena aku ada disana saat kau di bangkitkan oleh Sona, dan aku adalah senpai mu Naruto-kun" jelas akeno pada Naruto" yap selesai sekarang kau bisa mengerakan pungungmu" tambahnya

"ummm" gumam Naruto, ia langsung berdiri dan merengangkan tubuhnya dengan geraka-gerakan aneh yang membuat Akeno tertawa, benar saja rasa sakit yang tadi ia rasakan telah hilang " hebat sekali,,selain rasa sakit ku yang hilang tenagaku juga kembali seperti semula, arigato ne" puji Naruto.

"hihihi ya tak masalah"

Dengan itu mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka yang sangat panjang hinga tak menyadari hari yang sudah beranjak sore.

"Nee,, Naruto-kun kenapa kau mau berlatih sekeras itu? Apa kau tak khawatir dengan tubuhmu?" tanya Akeno setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto tentang pengalamanya berlatih Rasengan yang menurut Akeno sangat ekstrim tersebut.

" kau tahu, dulu tak seorangpun yang mau memandangku, aku selalu di hina, dikucilkan, dicaci dan dibenci hanya karna aku berbeda, hal yang paling ku inginkan saat itu adalah sosok teman yang bisa menemaniku, berbagi cerita dengan ku, serta mendengar keluh kesahku"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan semua itu bahkan jika harus menjual jiwaku pada iblis, dan sekarang saat semua itu kudapat kan dari keluarga Sitri, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi mereka, latihan macam apapu akan ku jalani meski aku harus mematahkan tulang-tulangku untuk bisa menjadi kuat akan ku lakukan, semuanya akan kulakukan dengan satu tujuan 'melindungi mereka yang berharga bagiku' meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku" jawab Naruto disertai dengan senyum lembut.

'ia sama sepertiku'berbeda', tekatnya yang ia miliki sangat kuat dan aku bisa merasakan kejujuran dari semua kata-katanya,,,pemuda yang menarik' pikir Akeno, yang tanpa sadar terus memandang Naruto dengan senyum tulus yang sangat berbeda dengan senyum yang ia keluarkan selama ini.

"hemm,,kau sangat bernafsu ya dan aku yakin kau pasti akan menjadi iblis yang sangat kuat suatu hari nanti" kata Akeno

" ahh yah arigato Akeno-san,," balas Naruto dengan senyum tulusnya" sepertinya sudah mulai sore, aku harus kembali ada pekerjaan yang menantiku" kata Naruto mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

" yah kurasa juga begitu, ngomong-ngomong apa yang akan kau kerjakan apakah pekerjaan iblis?"tanya Akeno

"Bukan, hanya pekerjaan manusia biasa sebagai pelayan di kedai ramen samping taman,,iblis juga butuh makan bukan hehehehe" jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"hihihi,, kapan-kapan aku boleh mampirkan?"

"Tentu saja akan kutunggu,,," balas Naruto sambil memakai kembali bajunya"arigato Akeno-san, senang bisa bertemu dengan mu, jaa nee" tambahnya sebelum melompat kepohon disampingnya dan dilanjutkan kepohon lainya meningalkan Akeno yang masih memandang nya dengan senyum lebut

"ya sama-sama Naruto-kun"gumam Akeno sebelum menghilang dengan lingkaran sihirnya.

**Skip team**

"Terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya hari ini Naruto-san" kata seorang pria paruh baya pada sosok pemuda bersurai kuning emas aka Naruto" dan aku turut senang atas sembuhnya matamu" tambahnya dengan senyum ramah.

"Itu sudah tugasku Yamada-jiji dan terimakasih, aku juga sangat senang atas keajaiban ini" balas Naruto

"sebaiknya kau cepat lah pulang bukanya besok kau masih harus sekolah!" perintah Yamada.

"ahh iya, baiklah jiji aku pulang dulu,, jaa,,"

"yah,, hati-hati"

Naruto berjalan menuju kearah apartemenya dengan santai, karena tidak ada pangilan dari king nya jadi malam ini sepertinya ia bisa istirahat dengan puas di apartemen bututnya tersebut.

"Naruto-san,,Naruto-san" mendengar namanya disebut Naruto mengentikan langkahnya dan mengalihkan pandanganya kesumber suara. Disana ia bisa melihat Tomoe yang berlari kearahnya dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Ada apa Tomoe-senpai" tanya Naruto saat Tomoe sudah ada didepanya sambil menormalkan nafasya.

"Kita di pangil Kaicho, sekarang Kaicho dan yang lainya menungu kita di halaman akademi!" terang Tomoe

"memang ada apa, dan kenapa mendadak seperti ini?"

"Kokabiel menyerang tim Gremony, ia ingin memulai kembali perang antar tiga fraksi dengan cara membunuh Heriees Klan Gremony termasuk adik dari Maou Lucifer" terang Tomoe.

"Kokabiel brengseks,, ayo cepat kita ketempat Kaicho, Tomoe-senpai" balas Naruto dengan geram. Ia masih ingat bagaimana makhluk itu memisahkan ia dan Kalawarner dan untuk kali ini, tak akan ia biarkan mikhluk itu bertidak sesuka hatinya lagi.

"Tapi,,aku masih lelah tunggu la- kyaaaaaa apa yang kau lakukan" protes Tomoe terpotong dan digantikan dengan teriakan mesra(protes), saat Naruto secara tiba-tiba melemparnya keatas dan menangkapnya dipungung, mengendong Tomoe dibelakang pungungnya sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Kita tak ada waktu untuk istirahat, Kokabiel sangat kuat dan aku mendapat firasat buruk jika kita tak segera sampai disana" jelas Naruto atas tindakan tidak senononya" kusarankan berpeganganlah yang erat jika tak ingin jatuh!" tambahnya.

"tapi-kyaaaaaaa"

Lagi-lagi jeritan Tomoe kembali terlontar saat secara tiba-tiba Naruto melompat keatas rumah-rumah penduduk dengan kecepatan tinggi, dan itu membuat Tomoe menguatkan dekapanya di leher Naruto karena reflek

Tap,,tap,,tap,,,

Hening, hanya terdengar suara derap langkah kaki Naruto yang menyetuh atap-atap rumah atau batang pohon yang menghiasi perjalanan mereka'ini memalukan aku tak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang pria selama hidupku' pikir Tomoe

"ne,, Naruto-san mengapa kita harus cepat-cepat kesana,,padahal hanya tim Gremony yang dia incar bukan tim kita?" tanya Tomooe memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Menoleh sekilas kebelakang untuk melihat kepala Tomoe yang menyembul dari pundaknya, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tomoe.

"jika perang yang Kokabiel inginkan, bukan tidak mungkin jika ia juga mengincar Kaicho, mengingan Kaicho adalah adik dari Maou Leviathan dan Heriees dari keluarga Sitri" jelas Naruto. Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto kembali fokus. Tomoe yang mendengar alasan yang cukup masuk akal dari Naruto terdiam untuk mengola info yang baru ia dapatkan' benar juga jika itu terjadi alasan untuk memulai perang akan semakin terbuka'

**Skip team**

Di lapangan akademi kuoh yang biasanya terlihat damai dan tenang, malam ini berubah 180 derajat dari hari-hari biasanya dikarenakan kedatangan seorang pria dengan empat pasang sayap malaikat berwarna hitam yang menghancurkan kedamaian di area tersebut.

"hahaha jadi hanya itu kemampun kalian? Dasar iblis lemah, kalian sangat mengecewakan" komentar Kokabiel dengan nada menghina.

Di bawahnya terlihat beberapa orang yang saat ini dapat dikatakan dalam keadaan yan buruk, bahkan ada diantara mereka yang sudah kehilangan kesadaranya seperti Koneko dan Asia.

"cih brengsek kau, kau akan mati karena telah berani menghinaku sang Sekiryuteei" marah Issei, meski dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang hancur ia masih bisa menyombongkan dirinya.

"hahahah kau bahkan tidak bisa melukaiku bocah, Naga itu ternyata cukup bodoh untuk memilih bocah sepertimu sebagai partnernya." hina Kokabiel

"BRENGSEK KAU!"

Dengan kecepatan penuh Issei langsung melaju kearah Kokabiel yang saat ini terbang merendah, setelah cukup dekat Issei langsung mengarah kan tinjunya kearah wajah Kokabiel, namun dengan mudah ditahan dengan tobak cahaya ditangan kananya.

Melihat seranganya gagal Issei menarik tangankananya dan memberikan tedangan berputar mengarah keperut Kokabiel, namun sekali lagi ia harus mengigit jari saat Kokabiel berhasil menghindari seranganya dengan melompat kebelakang. Issei yang sudah tersulut emosinya langsung kembali mengejar Kokabiel dan kembai menyerang secara membabi buta kearah Kokabiel. Karena faktor stamina dan kurang konsentrasi serangan Issei dapat dengan muda dihindari oleh Kobabiel.

"membosankan, sebaiknya segera kuselesaikan secepatnya" gumam Kokabiel

"cih,,kau hanya bisa menghindar saja,, DASAR PENGECUT!" teriak Issei.

Mendengar teriakan Issei, Kokabiel menyeringai sadis dan langsung menciptakan sepuluh tombak cahaya yang mengelilinginya.

"hahaha,, baiklah sekarang giliranku bukan? Jadi bersiaplah!" dengan itu ia langsung melesatkan tiga tombak cahaya dengan perintah batin kearah Issei di bawahnya.

Issei yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam saja, iapun berusaha menghindar dari tombak cahaya Kokabiel dengan meloncat kebelakang.

Duar,,,,,

Duarrr,,,

Duarrrr,,

Ledakan terjadi saat tombak-tombak cahaya Kokabial menyentuh tanah dan meninggalkan asap yang lumayan tebal. Melihat kesempatan itu Issei langsung melesat kembali kedepan memanfaatkan asap hasil ledakan untuk menutupi pergerakanya dari jarak pandang Kokabiel. Saat melihat sososk Kokabiel yang diam saja dibalik asap membuat Issei menyeringai.

'heh,,dia tak menyadari keberadaan ku,, akan kukalahkan ia dengan serangan terakhirku ini' pikirnya seraya memfokuskan semua sisa energi yang tersisa ke Booster Gear di tangan kirinya.

"**Boots,,boots,,,boots,,,Explosion"**

"hyaaaa,,,mati kau!"

DUARRRRRR,,,,,,

Ledakan besar terjadi, asap kembali memenuhi area tersebut saat tinju full power dari Issei berhasil mengenai targetya.

"ISEIIIIIIIIII,,," teriak Rias saat melihat ledakan besar terjadi untuk kesekian kalinya di tempat budak tersayangnya. Saat ini, ia sudah tidak mampu lagi melawan Kokabiel. Bukan hanya dia saja, para budak nya yang lain pun juga demikia, saat ini yang keadaanya masih memungkinkan untuk bertarung hanya Akeno dan Xenovia. Kiba menerima luka yang cukup parah saat berhadapan dengan pendeta gila(fred) yang mengunakan pedang excalibur hasil rampasannya. Koneko dan Asia juga sudah tumbang karena serangan dari Kokabiel.

Asap hasil ledakan mulai menghilang tertiup angin dan sekarang mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas akan apa yang terjadi di tempat pertarungan antara veteran perang dan Naga langit.

Shok, semua orang yang melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya mampu mengeluarkan emosi tersebut.

Disana terlihat, tangan kiri berbalut Booster Gear Issei mendarat mulus di rahang kanan Kokabiel, tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka membisu dengan melebarkan matanya, namun keadaan Kokabiel yang hanya bergeser beberapa senti setelah menerima pukulan full power dari Issei, pukulan yang mampu membuat putra iblis sekelas lord Phenex tumbang.

" hehehe,, tadi itu cukup terasa lho" suara Kokabiel memecah keheningan yang terjadi diarea tersebut.

"k-kau,,m-mustahil" kata Issei tidak percaya, tadinya ia berfikir meski tak dapat melumpuhkan Kokabiel, dengan serangan itu ia berharap untuk setidaknya memberi luka yang cukup fatal untuk Falen Angel didepanya, namun sepertinya harapanya tak terkabul. Falen Angel didepanya masih berdiri tegak dengan tangan kirinya yang masih bersarang dirahang kanan Kokabiel.

Menyadari posisinya yang terlalu dekat dengan musuh, Issei mengambil inisiatif untuk melompat mundur. Namun,,,

Grep

Terlambat, Kokabil telah menangkap tangan kirinya dengan mudah sebelum ia berhasil menjauh. Kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya meronta sekuat tenaga berharap tangan kirinya bisa lepas dari cengkraman Kokabiel.

"l-lepaskan brengsek,, atau a- ARGGGGGG" teriakan kesakitan Issei terdengar membahana saat Kokabiel meremas tangan Issei dengan kuat sehingga membuat sang kaisar Naga langit harus berlutut didepan sang Falen Angel.

"ISSEIIIIIII hiks,," teriak rias dengan disertai isakannya saat melihat budak tersayangnya merintih kesakitan tidak jauh didepanya. "aku benar-benar hiks raja yang tidak berguna hiks,,, kumohon hiks lepaskan dia hiks lakukan apapun yang kau mau padaku hiks namun lepaskan dia hiks,hiks" kata Rias yang saat ini sudah terduduk di tanah seraya menundukan wajahnya, menyembunyikan tangis kesedihannya.

"Issei-kun/Bucho" gumam Akeno dan Xenovia lemah saat mendengar teriakan menyedihkan dari Issei, dan permohonan dari kingnya. Mereka serempak maju ketempat kingnya dan membantu Rias setidaknya hanya untuk berdiri.

"B-bucho t-tolong a-aku" mohon Issei, berharap sang king dapat menolongnya dari rasa sakit yang saat ini ia derita.

"HAHAHAHA,,jadi inikah adik dari Maou Lucifer yang tersohor itu,,,benar-benar menyedihkan" ejek Kokabiel saat mendengar permohonan dari Rias" baiklah, akan ku kembalikan bocah tidak berguna ini" dengan itu Kokabiel menempatkan kakikananya kewajah Issei dan menghentakkan nya dengan kuat sehingga membuat tubuh Issei terlempar kebelakan kearah Rias dan yang lainya.

Bruk,

Rias yang melihat Issei meluncur kearahnya langsung bersiap menangkapnya untuk memberi pertolongan pertama untuk Issei, setidaknya itu dapat membatu Issei meredam rasa sakitnya.

"b-bucho s-sakit sekali" kelu Issei yang telah berada di pangkuan Rias.

"y-ya,,hik tenang saja akan segera kuobati lukamu hiks,,hikss," jawab Rias dengan airmata yang terus mengalir dari iris blue-green nya. Berusaha menenangkan Issei yang terus merintih sakit sambil memegang lengan kirinya yang sudah tidak berbalut Booster Gear kebangaanya.

"cih, drama yang menjijikan ,,lebih baik kuhabisi saja kalian semua segera,, setelah itu giliran kalian yang ada diluar" dengan itu Kokabel langsung menciptakan puluhan- bukan melainkan ratusan tombak cahaya seukuran normal diatas kepalanya. semua tombak mengarah kesatu titik dimana tim Rias berada saat ini.

'inikah akhirnya' pikir tim Rias,sambil memandang nanar kearah Kokabiel yang dikelilingi ratusan tombak cahaya yang mengarah pada posisi mereka. Mereka hanya pasrah akan nasib yang akan mereka alami tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"HAHAHA,, dengan ini Gret War akan segera dimulai,,MATILAH KALIAN IBLIS KEPARAT!" bersamaan teriakannya, Kokabel melesatkan ratusan tombak cahaya disekitarnya dengan peritah batin untuk mengakhiri pertarungan dengan tim Rias mengunakan serangan terakhirnya, yang bahkan seekor nyamukpun tak akan bisa selamat.

**DILUAR AREA, BEBERAPA MENIT SEBELUM SERANGAN AKHIR KOKABIEL.**

"Koicho apa tidak sebaiknya kita bantu tim Gremony" usul Tsubaki yang saat ini tengah fokus menjaga kekkai di area tersebut.

"Tidak, kita harus tetap fokus menjaga kekkai ini, mereka pasti bisa menghadapi Falen Angel itu" jawab Sona tegas, meski begitu sebenarnya ia sangat cemas pada Rias dan timnya, ia tau level musuh yang saat ini mereka hadapi bukan main-main. Tapi meski begitu ia harus tetap fokus pada tugasnya menjaga kekai ini, karena bagaimanapun juga itu adalah tugasnya.' Berjuanglah Rias, tunjukan kekuatan dari Klan Gremony'pikirnya.

Tsubaki yang mendengar jawaban dari kingnya hanya mampu mematuhinya, ia tau jika kekkai ini musnah maka eksistensi makhluk supranatural seperti mereka akan diketahui oleh manusia dan itu akan sangat merepotkan. Di edarkanya arah pandangnya kembali kearena, dapat ia lihat sang sekiryuteei dari keluarga Gremony sudah tumbang, dan itu pertanda buruk bagi tim Gremony.

"KAICHO!"

Sebuah teriakan dari arah gerbang masuk akademi membuat mereka semua mengalihkan arah pandangnya kearah asal teriakan

"Nii-saan!" balas Kuruko. Saat melihat sosok orang yang saat ini meloncat dengan cepat kearah mereka.

Tap

"Naruto/naruto-kun/ Kiiroi" gumam semuanya, saat Naruto telah mendarat di samping Kuruko.

Mengindahkan semua panggilan yang mengarah padanya,Naruto langsung berjalan kearah Sona.

"Bagaimana situasinya Kaicho" tanya Naruto to the poin pada Sona.

"lihatlah sendiri" balas Sona simpel seraya mengalihkan pandanganya kembali kearena.

Melihat kode dari Sona, Naruto pun menolehkan arah pandanganya kearah yang di tunjuk Sona. Dan emosi langsung menempati posisi utama dihatinya saat melihat Kokabiel yang tertawa laknat didepan tim Rias yang sudah tak mampu melawannya.

"Brengsek! Ayo kita bantu mereka!" umpat Naruto, sebelum melesat ke area pertarungan.

Srett

Namun sebuat tarikan pada kaos belakangnya menghentikan aksinya, menoleh kearah sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Kingnya sendiri untuk meminta penjelasan.

"ada apa Kaicho?" tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan tindakan Kingnya.

" tidak Naruto, kita tidak akan terjun kepertarungan itu" jawab Sona.

"Tapi kenapa, jika di biarkan mereka akan mati" balas Naruto dengan meninggikan sedikit nada suaranya.

"Tugas kita disini hanya untuk menjaga kekkai ini, agar manusia tidak mengetahui eksistensi makhuk seperti kita ada di antara mereka. Jika mereka sampai tahu, bukan hanya fraksi Angel dan Falen Angel yang menjadi musuh kita, namun manusia juga akan ikut dalam perang berdarah ini. Untuk itu kita percayakan semua pada Rias dan timnya,, kau mengerti" terang Sona'

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan dari Sona menundukan kepalanya, membuat semua iblis yang ada di sana tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena tertutup oleh surai kuning keemasanya.

"kau tau Kaicho, aku pernah melawan gagak disana,,," pernyataan dari Naruto kontan saja membuat semua timnya memebelalakan matannya atas pengakuan Naruto.

"j-jadi yang membunuh mu waktu itu ?" tanya Sona terbata menandaskan ketegasan dalam suaranya.

"ya kau benar, aku tau kemampuanya dan dari yang kulihat si rambut merah dan timnya mempunyai peluang menang yang sangat kecil bahkan mustahil untuk bisa menang. Oleh karena itu, sebagai teman kita mempunyai kewajiban untuk membantu mereka-"

" aku tetap tidak mengizinkanya, harusnya kau yang paling tahu tentang kemampuan Kokabiel. Aku juga tahu meski bersama-sama, kita belum tentu menang melawanya. Aku tak ingin kehilangan kalian semua apa kau mengerti" potong Sona dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, kontan saja mengejutkan semua angota timnya. Mereka tak pernah melihat seorang Sona Sitri mengeluarkan emosi semacam ini, yang mereka tahu Seorang Sona Sitri adalah orang yang tegas,dingin, dan jenius, yang tidak akan mungkin mau mengeluarkan emosi seperti itu dihadapan orang lain, dan sekarang dia mematahkan anggapan itu demi para budak nya,,, seberharga itukah mereka untuk seorang iblis sekelas Sona Sitri?.

"Kaicho" gumam semua budak Sona minus Naruto.

"maaf Kaicho, untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa mengikuti kemauanmu, aku akan tetap menolong mereka dengan atau tanpa kal-"

Plak

Suara benturan telapak tangan Sona dan rahang kanan Naruto terdengar mengema di malam yang sunyi tersebut, suara pertempuran tak terdengar kedaerah mereka berada sekarang karena kekkai yang dibangun tim Sona. Semua yang melihat itu hanya bisa membisu.

Mereka paham perasaan Naruto yang ingin menolong tim Rias, namun disisi lain mereka juga paham kenapa Sona sampai melakukan semua itu. Jadi mereka memilih diam karena untuk saat ini itulah yang terbaik menurut mereka.

" K-kau,,,pergilah terserah kau mau melakukan apapun, aku tidak peduli!" tegas Sona mulai mengalah dengan kekeras kepalaan pionya tersebut.

"Gomen Kaicho atas kekeras kepalaanku !" balas Naruto sambil membungkuk pada Sona yang saat ini memunggungi dirinya dengan bahu yang bergetar.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung berbalik menghadap kemedan tempur, bersiap untuk kembali masuk kedunia yang telah membesarkan namanya dikehidupan sebuah suara kembali membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk segera masuk ke area berdarah tersebut.

" NARUTO" teriak Tomoe seraya melempar katana berwarna hitam dan ditangkap dengan tepat oleh Naruto yang pada saat bersamaan membalikkan badanya" jangan sampai mati!" peringat nya.

Dengan senyum kecil Naruto kembali berbalik kearah area pertarungan ' itu pasti' gumamnya dan langsung melompat melewati celah kekkai yang dibuka oleh Tomoe dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Tomoe!"" apa yang kau lakukan" tanya sebagian tim Sona.

"apa? Aku hanya melakukan yang seharusnya kulakukan untuk mendukungnya" jawab Tomoe santai, dan berhasil membungkam protes semua timnya'semoga berhasil Naruto-kun, aku percaya padamu' gumam nya dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

'jangan sampai mati Naruto.' Gumam Sona pelan tanpa bisa didengar kelompoknya"kembali keposisi kalian masing-masing" perintah Sona dengan tegas.

**KEMBALI KE AREA PERTEMPURAN**

" MATI KALIAN IBLIS HINA"teriak Kokabiel bersamaan dengan melesatnya ratusan tombak cahaya ke arah tim Rias yang sudah pasrah akan kematian.

"**Kunai Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**

Sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang Tim Rias, setelah itu muncul ribuan pisau hitam yang memblok tombak cahaya Kokabiel yang hanya berjarak kurang lebih 10 meter dari posisi Tim Rias.

**Trang trang trang trang**

Bunyi benturan logam terdengar cukup keras saat tombak-tombak cahaya Kokabiel beradu dengan ribuan pisau hitam yang menghalangi laju serangganya.

"BRENGSEK SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGANGU PESTAKU,,KELUAR KAU" murka Kokabiel saat seranganya yang seharusnya dapat membunuh adik dari Maou Lucifer dihalangi oleh pisau-pisau hitam entah milik siapa.

"**Katon: Housenka No Jutsu"**

Sebuah bisikan suara terdengar kembali, namun kali ini mau tidak mau Kokabiel harus terbang lebih tinggi dari posisinya saat ini jika tidak mau terbakar puluhan burung-burung api yang mengarah padanya.

**TIM RIAS**

"siapa?" tanya Xenovie ntah pada siapa.

" phoenik" gumam Rias saat melihat puluhan phoenik api yang menyerang Kokabiel' Raiser' pikirnya, wajar ia berpikir seperti itu karena setahu ia hanya klan Phoenik yang bisa mengendalikan api.

"ara,,ara,, sepertinya kita kedatangan seorang penyelamat" komen Akeno dengan senyum seperti biasa, walau sebenarnya ia sangat gembira karena bisa menikmati hidup lebih lama.

**BACK TO FIGHT**

"sialll,,,tunjukan dirimu brengsek" umpat Kokabiel sambil menghindari burung-burung api yang siap memangangnya dengan terbang kesana kemari.

"ugh" lengkuh Kokabiel saat salah satu phoenik berhasil mengenai bahunya" bajingan, keluar pengecut"tambahnya,seraya membuat beberapa tombak cahaya dan melemparkanya kearah burung-burung api yang mengejarnya dalam posisi terbang.

**Cras cras cras**

Bunyi suara tombak cahaya milik Kokabiel saat berhasil mengenai targetnya. Semakin lama jumlah burung-burung api yang mengejarnya semakin berkurang karna terkenaserangan tombak cahaya Kokabiel.

"hahaha,, mainan seperti itu tak akan mampu membunuhku,,!"somong Kokabiel yang melihat jumlah burung api yang mengejarnya semakin berkurang dengan drastis"sekarang tunjukan dirimu penge-"

"bagaimana dengan ini?"

Mendengar datangnya suara diatasnya, Kokabiel dengan cepat menengok keatas hanya untuk melihat sesosok remaja yang mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kaki kananya dan...

**Bukkkk,,,**

Tubuh sang Falen Angel menukik dengan sangat cepat ketanah, ketika sosok tadi berhasil memberikan salam manis pada muka Kokabiel dengan tumitnya dengan sangat keras.

BLARRR,,,

Dentuman cukup keras terjadi saat tubuh Kokabiel mendarat dengan kepala terlebih dahulu di permukaan tanah didepan tim Rias yang saat ini memandang kagum sosok penyebab jatuh nya sang Falen Angel.

Tapp,,

sosok tersebut mendarat dengan mulus didepan tim Rias sambil tetap memandang tajam kawah tempat Kokabiel mendarat.

Sosok tersebut mengunakan kaos hitam polos dan mengunakan celana panjang hitam dan sebuah katana berwarna hitam di pungungnya, serta surai kuningnya berkibar tertiup angin, Rias dan timnya tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena posisinya yang memungungi mereka.

"s-siapa kau" tanya Rias dengan tergagap mewakili semua angota tim nya yang masih tersisa.

"hem" gumam sosok tersebut.

"ehem,,siapa kau tuan?" tanya kembali Rias dengan memperbaiki nada suaranya.

Sosok tersebut membalikan badanya dan saat itulah tim Rias dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah dari penyelamat mereka,kulit tan kecoklatan, surai kuningnya yang menutupi sebagian matanya dan agak panjang pada bagian jambangnya, bagian belakang tidak sepanjang depan dan melawan gravitasi( bayangin aja model cloud final fantasy) ,di masing masing kiri dan kanan pipinya terdapat garis halus seperti kumis kucing, dan yang terakhir mata yang menurut Rias sangat aneh, mata bagian kiri berwarna safir yang sangat indah dan menenangkan bagi siapapun yang memandangnya sedangkan bagian kanan berwarna ruby dengan dua tomoe yang berputar mengitari sebuah orb secara teratur.

"KAU!" teriak Akeno seraya menunjuk nunjuk wajah Naruto" yang waktu itu" tambahnya.

"eem,,, oh senpai, apa kabar?" balas Naruto dengan melambaikan tanganya kearah Akeno yang berada di posisi belakang.

"ara,,ara,, kita bertemu lagi Naruto-kun" balas Akeno sambil mendekati Naruto, namun ditahan terlebih dahulu oleh Rias.

"Kau mengenalnya Akeno" bisik Rias.

"Tentu saja, aku dan Naruto-kun bertemu siang tadi dihutan belakang,,dan apa Bucho tak mengenalinya" jelas Akeno pada Rias.

"aree,,,kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" bingung Rias akan pertanyaan Akeno.

"Bucho,,dia adalah budak Sona yang waktu itu direnkarnasikan didekat taman kota,, apa kau ingat?" balas akeno.

**Rias pov**

'budak Sona ya?' gumamku seraya memutar memori ku kembali kewaktu Sona merenkarnasikan seseorang didekat taman kota.'heemm,,,jangan-jangan dia,,,'

**Rias pov end**

"a-akeno jangi bilang dia adalah-" kaget Rias saat memori-memori ingatanya menyimpulkan sesuatu yang mustahil.

"yah Bucho dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto,,deadlast yang sering dipangil sibuta tak berguna dan orang yang sering di bully oleh Iseei" terang Akeno pada kingnya.

**DUARRR,,,**

"ugh,, BRENGSEK KAU"

Suara ledakan dan umpatan Kokabiel menyetakkan mereka semua. Kokabiel terbanng kembali keudara dengan keempat pasang sayap hitamnya, dapat terlihat luka lebam di tengah wajanya dan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Melihat sang mangsa tepat dibawahnya ia langsung membuat tombak cahaya seukuran normal namun dengan energi yang jauh lebih besar.

"Mati kau Gremony" setelah itu ia langsung melemparkan tombak cahaya tersebut tepat kearah Rias.

Rias yang melihat itu memebelalakan matanya. Ia ingin menghindar namun tubuhnya tak mau merespon perintah otaknya, terkurasnya energi devilnya menjadi faktor utama penyebab ia tak mampu mengerakkan tubuhnya bahkan hanya untuk menghindar dari kematianya.

"BUCHO AWAS!" teriak Akeno dan Xenovia sambil berlari kearah kingnya berharap mampu menghindarkan sang king dari kematian yang akan menjemputnya.

**GREP,,**

"yare-yere,, itu sangat berbahaya, kau tau gagak!" ucap Naruto yang ntah sejak kapan sudah berada didepan Rias dan menangkap dengan tangan kosong tombak cahaya Kokabiel.

"k-kau"cicit Rias, terlihat di matanya wajah tegas Naruto yang sedang menatap tajam Kokabiel, dan entah mengapa terlihat 'tampan'.

"Bucho kau aik-baik saja" tanya Akeno. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kingnya. Dan teguran Akeno berhasil menarik paksa Rias dari imajinasi fantasinya.

'apa yang kupikirkan,, Issei jau lebih tampan dari dia,,tapi,,?' pikir Rias samil melirik kembali wajah Naruto.

"Bucho, d-dia " gumam Xenovia yang masih bisa didengar oleh Rias dan Akeno

Mendengar gumaman Xenovia mereka berdua langsung mengarah kan pandanganya pada objek yang saat ini di tunjuk Xenovia

"d-dia,, mustahil" kaget Rias.

"are,, sugoi Naruto-kun," komen Akeno, dapat terdengar nada kekaguman dari suaranya.

**Kokabiel pov.**

b-bagai mana mungkin? Dia dapat menahan tombak cahayaku dengan tangan kosong. Sekuat apa iblis itu?' pikirku saat melihat seorang iblis dapat menangkap tombak cahayaku dengan muda, pasti ada yang salah disini cahaya merupakan racun dari semua iblis, tapi dia?

Ku tajamkan pandanganku pada sosok penganggu tersebut,, mata berbeda warna,rambut kuning emas ,,heem hanya seorang yang mempunyai ciri-ciri tadi' j-jangan-jangan d-dia'

**Kokabiel pov end**

"ada apa gagak? Apa kau lupa dengan orang yang telah motong satu pasang sayap kebangaan mu?" kata Naruto dengan datar, Sharinganya menatap tajam sosok Fallen Angel di atasnya.

"K-KAUUUU?" teriak Kokabiel , yah hanya satu makhluk yang berhasil mematahkan sayap kebangaanya, namun sepengetahuanya dia telah mati dan ia telah membunuhnya dengan tanganya sendiri.

"cih,, akhirnya kau ingat juga,,, sekarang akan ku balaskan kesakitan Kalawarner-chan dengan menghabisimu"

Pertarungan kedua sang Shinobi vs Falen Angel akan memasukki babak kedua,, apakah sang shinobi mampu mengungguli sang Falen Angel atau sebaliknya ia akan kembali menelan kekalahan keduanya?.

TBC

A\N: l am come back hehehe{ketawa2 gaje}

Wahhhh gomen kalau kelamaan,,modemnya di gondol tikus pala item si jadi harus nunggu deh.

Disini xenovia sudah masuk tim Rias{jangn protes}

maaf lo masih ada typo,tp gw dah berusaha lho {swer}

Peningkatan pada sharingan naruto akan mengikuti jumlah kapasitas chakra naruto dan emosinya.

Sebagian orang sudah tau lo naru dah gak buta tapi ada sebagian lagi yang belum tau,

Masalah pair mungkin harem,,gomen lo ada yang gak suka,,

Maaf gak bisa bales semua review,, lo mau tanya mending lewat PM atau fb ja, gw males nulisnya hehehe

" dan berikan komentar kalian untuk chapter ini"

Oh iya gw kepikiran mau lanjutin cerita ni pa gak,, masalahnya leptopnya sering sakit dan Obatnya juga mahal.. menurut kalian maulanjut pa stop hem?

Lo mau lanjut jadwal updetnya agak lama,, jadi bagai mana?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Magis and Chakra -Dai Rasendestuction.**

"**New life and New War"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hight School DXD, Bukan punya saya tapi **

**:Masashi Kishimoto **

**: Ichiei Ishibumiuncak**.

**Warning: gaje,abal,typo,dan alur nyeleneh. Melenceng dari canon,ooc,oc dll**

**Summary**:Naruto yangg telah menyegel chakra Madara,Obito,dan Juubi didalam tubuhnya akhirnya mencapai pada ambang batasnya,bukanya mati tapi ia malah terkirim ke dimensi lain dengan kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

Wuusssyyyy,,,,,,

Udara malam terasa sangat dingin di area halaman Akademi Kuoh. Kedua kubu yang tadi sempat berseteru masih diam pada posisi semula. Di antara mereka belum ada yang kembali menghunuskan taring mereka masing-masing. Kokabiel masih setia melayang di udara, menatap dengan tajam sosok pemuda yang pernah menorehkan luka yang teramat dalam pada kehormatanya, sekaligus sosok yang pernah ia bunuh dengan tanganya sendiri, kini tepat berada di depan Tim Rias. Seakan-akan menjadi tameng hidup untuk keluarga iblis si rambut merah.

"u-um Naruto-kun!" paggil Akeno.

"hem?" respon Naruto tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara, ia masih menatap tajam sosok Falen Angel yang terbang diatas mereka, takut-takut akan ada serangan kejutan yang kembali dilancarkan sosok tersebut.

"Apa tak masalah kau memegang tombak cahaya itu dengan tangan kosong?" tanya Akeno kembali. Dan direspon angukan oleh Rias dan Xenovia yang masih belum mengerti bagaimana sosok didepan mereka bisa kebal dengan tombak cahaya, yang notabene merupakan racun bagi kaum iblis.

"he'em,,,benda ini ya" balasnya seraya mengacungkan senjata Kokabiel kedepan muka Akeno yang berada tepat di belakangnya, namun jika diperhatikan dengan teliti tangan yang memegang tombak sakral tersebut sedikit bergetar, entah karena apa.

"N-naruto-kun,, jauhkan benda itu dariku!" kaget Akeno, saat Naruto seenak udel nya mengacungkan tombak cahaya itu tepat didepan wajah Akeno, tidak sadarkah ia bahwa itu benda yang tabu untuk iblis seperti dirinya?.

"A-akeno-senpai,,!"

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"i-ini PANAS SEKALI!" teriak Naruto sambil membuang tombak cahaya di tangan kananya kesembarang arah dan di teruskan dengan berjongkok sambil meniup-niup tangan malangnya di sertai dengan airmata anime yang mengalir deras dari kedua iris blue safirnya.

"a-are,,,?" respot tim Rias, setelah melihat dan mendengar pengakuan jujur dari sang pahlawan yang langsung membuat mereka sweatdrop seketika.

**Tim sitri**

Plak,,,

Masing-masing anggota Tim Sitri secara kompak menepuk kening mereka sendiri setelah melihat kelakuan dari keluarga baru mereka.

"Baka kiiroi!" gumam Yuma.

"Naruto-kun bodoh!" gumam Tomoe.

"BAKA NII-SANNNN!" teriak Kuruko dengan wajah memerah.

"Baka!" gumam Sona,Tsubaki,Momo dan Saji kompak.

"hihihi,,," dan ini lah satu satunya respon positif dari Bennie dan Reya" di lebih bodoh dari Saji" tambah Reya dan di balas angukan oleh Bennie. Ok ,Lupakan soal respon positifnya.

**AREA PERTARUNGAN**

"hahahaha,,,dasar bodoh" tawa Kokabiel mengelegar saat melihat adegan nyeleneh dibawahnya' heh,,tadinya ku pikir ia bener-benar tak mempan dengan tombak cahaya'.

"Grrrrrrr,,, DIAM KAU GAGAK JELEK,,,!" umpat Naruto pada Kokabiel.

"ne-ne Naruto-san,,,apa kau lupa kalau kita bangsa iblis lemah terhadap cahaya?" tanya Rias yang telah selesai dari acara sweatdrop rianya'apa Sona tak menceritakan kelebihan dan kekurangan menjadi iblis ya?'

"are,,aku tau itu, tapi aku hanya ingin tampil keren didepan kalian saja" aku Naruto dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Kau tidak keren,,, tapi bodoh" timpal Xenovia dengan blak-blak kan.

Dan ucapan Xenovia sukses menbuat sang Uzumaki kembali berjongkok dengan aura suram sambil mengambar lingkaran-lingkaran kecil dengan jari telunjuk di tanah ,seraya bergumam,,,

"kenapa? Padahan aku hanya ingin tampil cool seperti si teme, kenapa malah hinaan kembali yang aku dapatkan hiks,," ratapnya, disertai dengan kembali mengalirnya air mata dari kedua blue safirnya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Tim Rias dan Sitri kembali dibuat sweatdrop atas kelakuan iblis baru tersebut.

"Cukup sudah basa-basinya,,sekarang akan ku habisi kau untuk selama-lamanya!" dengan deklarasi itu Kokaiel langsung melesat kearah tim Rias dan Naruto dengan tombak cahaya di tangan kanannya.

Melihat musuh datang, Naruto langsung mengambil posisi siaga. Menatap tajam Kokabiel yang saat ini menukik dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah mereka dengan sharingan untuk mengantisipasi pergerakan dari sang Falen Angel.

"Untuk saat ini lebih baik kalian duduk manis saja, pulihkan stamina kalian karena ini tak akan selesai dengan mudah!" perintah Naruto pada Tim Rias yang sudah mengambil posisi bertempur meski dalam keadaan yang kurang baik.

"tap-"

"Jangan membantah,,, dalam kondisi kalian saat ini, kalian hanya akan menjadi beban!" tambah Naruto memotong argumen Rias. Dari nada bicaranya ia tak ingin ada penolakan.

Ia tahu, ia sendiri mungkin tak akan bisa menang melawan Kokabiel, tapi melihat keadaan Tim Rias saat ini, itu malah akan semakin merepotkan baginya jika memaksakan tim Rias untuk ikut bertarung. Itu sama saja dengan ia mengumpankan mangsa pada sang Predator, yang jelas-jelas merugikan dirinya.

Mendengan permintaan atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari Naruto Tim Rias mau tidak mau memilih mundur. Meski engan mereka akui, ucapan dari iblis emo didepanya ini sangat benar , dengan kondisi mereka saat ini mereka hanya akan mengantarkan nyawa pada Kokabiel.

"Akeno, kau bawa Issei-kun dan Kiba!" mendengar perintah dari Kingnya, Akeno memapah Issei dan Kiba di kedua pundak nya",,, dan Xenovia, kau bawa Asia dan Koneko!,,kita mundur dulu untuk saat ini!"

"ha'i Bucho" mereka bertiga pun melompat mundur menjauhi tempat pertarungan Naruto dan Kokabiel' semoga berhasil Naruto-san'

"ganbatte Narutokun!" ucapan penyemangat itu terlontar dari mulut Akeno sebelum ia ikut melompat mengikuti timnya yang telah terlebih dahulu menjauh.

"hem"

"**GLORIA"**

Melihat Tim Rias yang sudah menjauh dari area pertarungan, Naruto kembali mengalihkan pandanganya pada Kokabiel. Ia mulai memutar otaknya untuk menentukan setrategi apa yang harus ia gunakan agar bisa mengalah kan sang Falen Angel di depanya dengan cepat tanpa ada korban lain dari pihaknya.

"MARI KITA MASUKI BABAK KEDUA, BOCAHH!" teriak Kokabiel lantang, ia tak menghiraukan mangsa utamanya yang sudah menjauh, kini yang tertanam diotaknya adalah menuntaskan pertarungan dan hasrat bertatarungnya dengan pemuda di depanya.

**Tranggg,,,,,**

Dentingan logam terdengar saat tombak cahaya Kokabiel tertahan katana hitam milik Tomoe.

Mata merah Kokabiel menatap tajam Naruto yang saat ini balas menatapnya dengan kedua iris berbeda warna miliknya dengan tajam pula.

"YEAHHHH!"

**Traak,,,,,**

Tombak cahaya sang Falen Angel patah setelah mendapat hentakan keras dari Naruto. Bukan hanya itu, hentakan itu juga sekaligus mendorong kembali sang Falen Angel terbang kebelakang.

Melihat maha karyanya dihancurkan dengan mudah Kokabiel kembali membentuk cahaya, namun kali ini bukan tombak melainkan seuah pedang cahaya.

**Trang,,,,**

Tepat waktu!,,,sesdikit saja terlambat menciptakan pedang cahayanya, saat ini mungkin kepalanya akan terlepas dari badan nya karena tebasan katana Naruto yang mengarah ke salah satu daerah vitaalnya tersebut(leher).

'cepat' batin Kokabiel.

Membuang semua spekulasinya tentang kecepatan Naruto, Kokabiel kembali menciptakan pedang cahaya di tangan kirinya dan langsung menebaskanya ke bagian perut kanan Naruto, namun dengan sharingan yang telah mencapai dua tomoe. Naruto dengan muda menahan pedang tersebut dengan kunai mengunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

**Wusss,,,,,**

Kokabiel mengambil inisiatif untuk menjauh dengan mengepakkan empat pasang sayap hitamnya, pertarungan jarak dekat bukanlah spesialisnya, jadi ia mengambil jarak cukup jauh untuk menetralisir serangan-serangan dari Naruto.

**Sring,,sring,,,sring,,,sring,,,**

Puluhan tombak cahaya seukuran kaki manusia tercipta di sekeliling Kokabiel, tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung melesatkan puluhan amunisinya pada Naruto yang masih berada di tempat semula.

Melihat tombak-tombak cahaya dalam jumlah banyak mengarah padanya, Naruto segera saja merangsek maju mendekati Kokabiel.

Srak,,srak,,,srak,,,srak,,,

**Duar,,duar,,duar,,,**

Puluhan tombak cahaya berjatuhan, seperti hujan yang mengarah ke sosok pemuda yang saat ini bergerak dengan lincah menghindari hujan cahaya tajam tersebut, ia juga sesekali menebas benda berwarna keunguan yang mengarah padanya dengan sebuah katana hitam di tangan kananya agar terhindar dari tombak-tombak cahaya yang mengincar nyawanya. Tombak cahaya yang tak mengenai targetnya menancap di tanah kemudian meledak kan energi yang cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan satu bangunan.

**Naruto pov.**

'cih, jika situasinya terus seperti ini, maka akan merugikanku. Ia tipe jarak jauh dan aku jarak dekat, satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkanya adalah mendekatinya dan memberikan serangan secara langsung' ku sarungkan kembali katana Tomoe ketempatnya, lalu ku keluarkan empat shuriken dengan kawat baja tipis' semoga ini berhasil'.

**Normal pov.**

"hahaha,,, kau sama saja dengan bocah Naga itu, kau tak akan mampu mengalahkan ku, hahahah,,," ejek Kokabiel saat melihat Naruto yang bersusah payah menghindari tombak-tombak cahaya yang kembali ia luncurkan.

"JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN BOCAH MESUM ITU GAGAK JELEK"

**Suttt,,,suttt,,sutt,,suttt,,,,**

Empat shuriken sukses diluncurkan Naruto kearah Kokabiel meski ia dalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menyerang akibat tombak-tombak cahaya yang terus berdatangan seperti tak ada habisnya.

"heh,,,kau pikir dengan mainan itu kau dapat melukaiku , bodoh!"

**Trank,,trang,,,**

'dapat!' pikir Naruto girang

Dua shuriken berhasil ditepis Kokabiel dengan pedang cahaya di tangan kananya dan dua lagi ia biarkan melewati nya begitu saja'cara yang sama tak akan mempan dua kali padaku' pikir Kokabiel yang menatap tajam dua shuriken yang melewatinya. Ia tak mau kejadian yang menimpa sayap malangnya terulang kembali' tidak berubah!' tambahnya dalam hati saat melihat dua shuriken yang melewatinya menancap di belakang tempat penampungan air diatas gedung akademi Kuoh.

"hehehe,,,apa ada yang lai- eeh N-NANI!" sepertinya Kokabiel harus menelan kembali semua kesombonganya saat dua buah benang baja melilit dengan kuat tubuhnya, membuat ia tak bisa mengerakan keempat sayapnya. Otomatis keadaan tersebut membuatnya tak dapat bergerak bebas seperti sebelumnya.

"heh,, maaf saja ya, aku tak akan mengulangi cara dulu lagi, dan sepertinya prediksimu meleset. Gagak?"

Seeerrrrrr,,,,,

Tubuh Kokabiel tiba-tiba tertarik dengan kuat kebelakang saat Naruto menarik kedua tanganya yang memegang ujung benang baja tersebut kebelakang.

"ARGGGGG,,, LEPASKAN AKU, BERENGSEK!" teriak Kokabiel saat tubuhnya tertarik semakin kuat kearah tampungan air di atap akademi Kuoh.

**DUKKK,,,**

"ugh,,,s-sial,, benda ini kuat sekali" gerutu Kokabiel yang masih berusaha melepaskan lilitan benang baja yang mengikatnya.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan"**

Teriakan Naruto yang menyebutkan salah satu jutsu apinya berhasil mengalihkan Kokabiel. Iris merah nya melebar saat melihat kobaran api yang terlihat sangat panas mengarah langsung padanya, kobaran api tersebut memanfaat kan media kawat yang melilitnya sebagai laju jalurnya.

"KEPARAT,, LEPASKAN AKU!" Kokabiel semakin meronta saat kobaran api tersebut semakin mendekatinya, namun nihil, benang baja yang sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi kualitasnya itu tetap setia melilitnya tanpa merengang sedikitpun.

**Kokabiel pov.**

's-sial,, ayo lepaslah kawat sialan,, kenapa kuat sekali!' rutukku.

Kualihkan pandanganku kearah api yang setiap detik semakin mendekat kearahku.'ini gawat!sial, bocah itu,,ia mengunakan empat benda tadi untuk mengecohku, ia sengaja melemparnya meleset agar bisa menjeratku dari sisi kiri dan kanan dengan benang sialan ini, cih,, dia lebih kuat dan penuh perhitungan dari pertama kali kami bertarung'

'Tak ku sangka aku akan mengunakan itu, tapi jika tak ku gunakan aku akan kalah'

**Normal pov.**

**BLARRRRRR,,,,,,**

Ledakan besar terjadi, saat kobaran api besar tersebut mengenai sang target. Ledakan tersebut membuat tampungan air yang menjadi sarana penahan Kokabiel ikut hancur saat menerima jutsu mematikan dari Naruto. Air yang berhamburan langsung menguap saat terkontaminasi suhu panas, menciptakan kabut yang lumayan pekat di area tersebut.

"hah,,hah,, berhasilkah?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa. Saat ini ia masih menatap tajam tempat berlabuhnya jutsu tadi dengan tajam, sharinganya masih tetap aktif mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan di area tersebut. Ia yang berdiri di dahan pohon besar samping gedung tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena terhalang daun-daun pohon dan asap\kabut yang memenuhi area tersebut, jadi ia hanya bisa menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi tanpa menurunkan kewaspadaanya.

**Tim Sitri**

Semua angota Tim Sona memandang tidak percaya akan apa yang telah terjadi, keluarga baru mereka atau seorang iblis yang digolongkan tingkat rendah karena hanya mengkonsumsi satu pion, mampu mengalahkan sosok Falen Angel sekaliber Kokabiel yang bahkan telah mencicipi pahitnya perang terbesar yang melibatkan Fraksi mereka. Benar-benar mengejutkan.

"d-dia me-mengalahkanya?, ini pasti mimpi!" cicit Saji. Ia tak akan percaya bila tidak melihatya secara lagsung.

"nii-san" gumam Kuruko.

Sama seperti Saji, mereka tak menyangka akan hasil pertarungan berat sebelah tersebut jika tak menyaksikan secara live, semuanya bahkan Sona pun shok atak kemampuan Naruto. Ia memang yakin bahwa budak barunya itu kuat, namun ia tak menyangka akan sekuat itu.

**Tim Rias**

Sama halnya dengan Tim Sitri, Tim Rias juga hanya bisa terbengong akan hasil pertarungan tersebut. Sosok musuh yang tak mampu mereka kalahkan meski dengan tujuh anggota mereka, kini dapat dikalahkan oleh iblis kelas rendah yang hanya mengkonsumsi satu pion? , ini benar-benar Mustahil. Hey,,, ia bahkan belum seminggu menjadi iblis!

"a-Akeno,,d-dia,,,"

"y-ah Bucho,,dia sangat kuat" meski Rias tak menyelesaikan ucapanya Akeno tetap menjawab pertanyaan abstrak dari sang King, ia dapat menduga akan apa yang di tanyakan oleh Rias tentang pertarungan tadi, mengarahkan padanganya ke sosok penyebab situasi tersebut, Akeno kembali teringat pertemuan pertama dengan pemuda itu, mengingat kembali tekat bajanya, kemauanya dan ambisinya. Tanpa sadar berhasil menciptakan seulas senyum tulus di paras cantik Akeno.

' Naruto-kun' serunya dalam hati.

'heh,,jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya!,,,sekarang aku mengerti arti ucapanmu selama ini sensei!' pikir Xenovia, melihat sosok yang selama ini selalu dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain'bahkan dirinya' kini bertransformasi dari seekor tikus yang selalu bersembunyi dalam lubang gelap nan sempit, kini menjelma menjadi seekor singa yang mampu menakhlukan seekor Hayna. Kini ia mengerti akan arti dari ajaran yang pernah diberika salah satu pastor\senseinya dulu saat ia masih menjadi seorang hamba Tuhan.

'bukanya dia buta?' Rias mengalihkan perhatianya dari atap gedung ke tempat Naruto berada sekarang' tapi sejak pertama muncul ia tak menunjukan gejala-gejala atas kekuranganya'

"Bucho!"

"hem?"

"apa benar dia buta? "

"hah,, entahlah Xenovia, dari observasiku sekilas tentangnya disekolah, dapat kupastikan bahwa ia memang buta,,,tapi sekarang, akupun ragu dengan pendapatku ini. Ia bisa menangkap tombak cahaya yang mengarah padaku dengan tepat dan ia juga bisa menghindar dan menyerang Kokabiel dengan sempurna. Dan itu sangat mustahil bisa dilakukan oleh mahluk yang mengalami kekurangan dengan penglihatanya,, meskipun itu iblis sekalipun."

**Back to fight**

Asap hasil ledakan perlahan menipis, kini dapat terlihat dengan jelas jejek-jejak kerusakan akibat jutsu Naruto. Tempat penampungan air yang awalnya berdiri dengan kokoh, kini terdapat lubang mengganga yang lebar ditengahnya, lantai atap tersebut jebol kebawah dan benda-benda di area tersebut kini berubah warna menjadi hitam arang serta tak lupa juga tubuh Kokabiel yang tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai dengan ke empat pasang sayap hitamnya yang telah musnah. Meski mengalami luka yang tidak bisa diangap remeh, namun ia jelas masih hidup.

Perlahan namun pasti ia mulai berdiri, meski terhuyung-huyung namun ia seperti tak mau menyerah, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil.

"k-kau uhuk,,uhuk,,s-semakin k-kuat s-saja bocah uhuk,,uhuk" darah mengalir deras dari mulutnya saat ia mengucapkan pujian tersebut, luka bakar disebagian wajahnya membuat penampilanya semakin terlihat lebih horror dari sebelumya.

"uhuk,,t-tapi a-aku uhuk,, tak m-mau mati disisni he,he,he uhuk,,uhuk" setelah itu ia memasukkan tanganya kesaku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berwarna hijau tua,

"Dia benar-benar kuat" gumam Naruto." ,,,dan benda apa itu?"

Naruto memincingkan matanya saat Kokabiel secara perlahan meminum cairan hijau dari botol yang ia ambil.

**WUSSSSSSSSSS,,,,,,,**

Angin tiba-tiba bergejolak sesaat setelah Kokabiel meminum cairan aneh dari botol kecil tadi.

"a-apa ini,,tekanan kekuatanya meningkat!" kaget Naruto saat melihat energi besar yang tiba-tiba meledak dari tubuh Kokabiel. Merasakan firasat buruk atas perubahan tersebut, ia langsung melempar beberapa kunai sebelum kembali melesat kearah Kokabiel.

**Trang,,trang,,trang,,,**

Kunai-kunai yang melesat kearah Kokabiel terpental dengan mudah, saat Kokabiel menepisnya hanya dengan tangan kosong.

**Trannggggg,,,,**

Serangan mendadak Naruto masih bisa ditahan dengan pedang cahaya yang ntah sejak kapan tercipta di tangan kiri Kokabiel. 'ughh,,tenaganya meningkat' pikir Naruto saat tebasan katanaya dapat ditahan Kokabiel dengan mudah, bahkan setelah menggalirkan chakra pada seranganya Kokabiel masih bisa menahanya dengan mudah tanpa bergerak satu incipun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"khukhukhu,, ada apa bocah, apa hanya ini hem?"

Suara berat yang berisi akan hinaan itu keluar dari mulut Kokabiel disertai dengan seringai mengerikan, hilang sudah kesan kesakitan yang tadi sempat tergambar diwajahnya. Jika dilihat dengan cermat, fisik Kokaiel sedikit mengalami perubahan setelah meminum cairan aneh tadi. Matanya tidak berwarna merah lagi melainkan hitam gelap tanpa pupil,wajah dan tubuhnya dipenuhi sisik-sisik seperti ular berwarna kekuningan dan aura ungu terus menguar dari tubuhnya.

Dukkk,,,

"ugh"

Tendangan yang cukup kuat disarangkan Kokabiel tepat di daerah pingang Naruto, dan menyebabkan sang korban terlempar jauh kebelakang.

"uhuk,,cih,,tenaganya besar sekali!" darah segar mengalir dari mulut Naruto, tendangan tadi sepertinya memberi efek yang lumayan parah hingga membuat Naruto memuntahkan darahnya.

'jadi ini kekuatan yang di magsud mereka untuk mendukungku, benar-benar luar biasa, kekuatanku meningkat secara drastis, inikah efek dari darah Naga?' gumam Kokabiel saat menrasakan energi besr yang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya.

Yah,,, darah Naga adalah salah satu media untuk meningkatkan kekuatan seseorang dengan singkat, darah naga tidak sama dengan darah lainya yang pada umumnya berwarna merah, melainkan hijau. Seseorang yang telah mengkonsumsi darah Naga dapat diketahui dari beberapa perubahan fisik nya yaitu, tubuh membesar namun itu tergantung berapa jumlah yang kau konsumsi, sisik-sisik akan tumbuh di sebagian tubuh si pemakai, mata menjadi hitam kelam tanpa pupil, dan yang pasti kekuatannya akan meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Namun meski efeknya sangat hebat pengunaan darah Naga tidak bertahan selamanya, efeknya hanya akan bertahan beberapa menit saja, dan jika efeknya habis maka sang penguna akan kehilangan energi hidupnya, tapi lain lagi bila ia abadi, atau memiliki umur yang panjang, ia hanya akan kehilangan tenaga nya untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Kokabiel yang mengetahui tengang waktu kekuatan tersebut pun tak ingin membuang kesempatanya. Ia masih ingin hidup lebih lama untuk menyaksikan Gret War volume 2 yang pasti akan mengasikkan menurutnya.

"HAHAHAHA,,,sekarang tak ada lagi kesempatan untukmu menang iblis tengik,,,!dengan kekuatan ini, akan kumusnahkan kau dan mereka secepatnya!"

Wusssss,,,,

Dengan kecepatan yang mustahil Kokabiel langsung menukik dari atas gedung ke arah Naruto yang saat ini sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya kembali.

Menempatkan katana hitam ditangan kanannya dan kunai di tangan kirinya, ia bersiap menerima serangan langsung dari Kokabiel.

**Trang,,,,**

Tertahan,,,,tebasan fertikal yang dilancar Kokabiel masih bisa tertahan oleh katana ditangan kanan Naruto.

"masih belum" dengan secepat kilat Kokabiel melayangkan tendangan melintang kearah pingang kiri Naruto.

Bukkk,,,

"ugh,,sial" meski telah membangkitkan sharingan dua tomoenya, serangan Kokaiel masih terlalu cepat untuk bisa di baca, serangan itu telak mengenainya dan meenyebabkan ia terlempar kebelakang kearah pohon besar tempat ia tadi menjerat Kokabiel.

Tap,,

Mendarat sempurna di batang pohon tersebut dengan bantuan chakra dikakinya . Naruto langsung menajamkan pandanganya kedepan, dapat ia lihat Kokabiel yang melaju kembali kearahnya dengan sangat cepat.

Seeettt,,,seeettt,,,

Wusssss,,,

Merasa bahaya datang, Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan posisi mendatar langsung melemparkan kunai di tangan kirinya dan mengambil jeda sedetik ia juga melemparkan katananya di belakang kunai sebelum di ikuti dengan tubuhnya yang juga ikut melesat kearah Kokabiel.

Trang,,, suara dentangan kunai yang berhasil di tepis Kokabiel keatas dengan pedang cahaya.

Sret,,,

Seeettt,,,

Katana yang juga mengarah pada kepala Kokabiel ditangkap dengan mudah, setelah itu ia langsung melemparkan kembali kearah Naruto yang juga melesat Kearahnya dengan cepat, namun tak secepat dirinya.

Sret,,,

Trank,,

Naruto dapat menankap kembali katana Tomoe yang dikembalikan Kokaiel dan langsung ia gunakan untuk menahan pedang cahaya Kokabiel yang berniat memengal kepalanya.

Melihat seranganya kemali gagal, Kokabiel menyabetkan kembali pedang cahaya ditangan kirinya, Namun masih bisa dihindari Naruto dengan menunduk. Mendapat sedikit celah ia langsung menebaskan katananya ke parut Kokabiel.

Trang,,,,

Serangan Naruto masih bisa ditahan oleh Kokabiel dengan pedang cahaya ditangan kirinya, dengan tanaga yang besar ia menyentakkan pedang cahaya yang menahan katana Naruto, dan itu berhasil membuat Naruto mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang akibat kalah tenaga. Kokabiel yang melihat itu lagsung menusukkan pedang cahayanya lurus.

Trank...

Dan masih dapat ditahan oleh Naruto, tidak kehabisan akal Kokaiel lalu memutar tubuhnya dan melakukan tendangan lurus kearah dada Naruto.

Tap,,,

Dengan timeing yang tepat, Naruto menghindari tendangan Kokabiel dengan melompat keatas,setelah itu mengunakan kaki Kokabiel yang masit terjulur sebagai pijakan untuk mmelontarkan tubuhnya lebih tinggi keatas.

Setelah beberapa meter diatas Kokabiel, Naruto langsung melempar beberapa kunai kerah kepala Kokabiel yang saat ini tengah mendongkakan kepalanya kearanya.

Seeettt,,seettt,,,settt,,,setttt,,,

Kokabiel yang melihat serangan datang kearahnya hanya mengeser badanya beberapa langkah kebelakang, dan berhasil membuat kunai-kunai Naruto menancap ditanah berjarak beberapa langkah dari Kokabiel.

"hahaha,,,hanya itu iblis,, membo-"

"**KATSU"**

Cesssss,,,

Duar,,duar,,duar,,duar,,,

Ledakan beruntun dari Kunai-kunai yang telah dililit kertas peledak itu membungkam segala macam ocehan Kokabiel.

**Tim Rias**

Para iblis bertina yang tersisa dari Tim Rias membelalakan mata mereka saat serangan tak terduga dari Naruto kembali mengenai telak Kokabiel.

"Astaga,,meski dengan kekuatan yang tertingal jauh, dia masih bisa mengimbangi Kokabiel" kagum Rias.

"yah,,ia sepertinya sadar, jika melawan Kokabiel dengan kekuatan ia akan kalah, maka dari itu ia memilih melawan nya mengunakan kecerdasan otaknya" tambah Xenovia yang melihat pertarungan didepanya dengan serius.

"ara,,ara,,tipikal keluarga Sitri ya Bucho?" tanya Akeno pada Rias yang saat ini tengah fokus menyaksikan pertarungan mendebarkan didepanya.

"yah" jawab singkat Rias' Sitri ya,, inilah kelebihan mereka,, meski dengan kemampuan yang tidak begitu menonjol, namun kecerdasan mereka sangat mengerikan!' pikir Rias yang mengakui keunggulan tim Sona dalam segi kecerdasan.

**Back to fight**

Naruto masih melayang diudara, tatapan matanya tetap tajam meski sang musuh telah terkena telak seranganya, kondisi Kokabiel tidak dapat terlihat akibat tebalnya asap hasil ledakan tadi dan itu membuatnya semakin waspada.

Srakkk,,,

"?"

Sebuah tombak cahaya sebesar tiang listrik yang tiba-tiba muncul menembus kepulan asap dibawah Naruto nyaris menembus perutnya jika saja ia tak memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat kearah kiri.

"boleh juga, bocah" bisikan di belakang telinganya membuyarkan konsentrasi yang ia pertahankan sejak awal pertarungan.

'N-nani,,sejak kapan' pikirnya gelisah.

Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Naruto membalik tubuhnya yang masih melayang di udara untuk bisa menahan atau menghindar segala macam serangan yang akan di lancarkan Kokabiel. Namun,,,

Bukkk,,,,

Tinju yang sangat keras dari tangan kanan Kokabiel yang terselimut aura ungu pekat tak mampu ditahanya dan sukses mengenai pipi kanan Naruto.

"ugh" kekuatan tinju yang luar biasa dari Kokabiel membuat Naruto terlempar ke arak kolam hias tempat dimana tim Rias berada.

Brak,,,,, byuur,,,

"NARUTO-SAN\ NARUTO-KUN" teriakan khawatir tim Rias. Dengan segera mereka menghampiri Naruto yang saat ini tengah berlutut dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Dari mulut nya mengalir darah segar, pipi kanannya tampak membiru dan dari pelipis nya mengalir juga darah segar yang kemungkinan terbentur patung kepala Naga yang ada di tengah kolam hias tadi.

Byur,,,

Tanpa basa basi Akeno langsung melompat kedalam kolam tempat Naruto terdampar.

"uhuk,, tenaglah a-aku baik-baik s-saja uhuk,," meski menjawab demikian Akeno tau bahwa keadaan pemuda didepanya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang tadi ia katakan, terbukti dari darah dalam intensitas yang banyak terus mengalir dari mulutnya setiap kali ia terbatuk.

"Kauu!,, berhentilah bersikap sok kuat!" bentak Akeno yang langsung memapah Naruto untuk keluar dari kolam buatan tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Rias sesaat setelah Naruto keluar dari kolam.

"uhuk,,d-dia kuat s-sekali!" jawab Naruto dengan susah paya. Saat ini ia tengah berbaring di pangkuan Akeno, sementara Akeno menyalurkan energi iblisnya kearah pipi kanan Naruto berharap dapat mengurangi kerusakan yang di timbulkan pukulan gila Kokabiel.

"Kekuatanya menjadi berlipat-lipat dari sebelumnya" ucap Xenovia yang berjonkok di samping Naruto.

"yah, kekuatan ya bertambah sesaat setelah meminum cairan aneh tadi" tambah Rias.

"hahaha,, sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi bocah iblis, kau kalah!. Sama seperti waktu itu,, kau kalah! hahaha" deklarasi Kokabiel saat melihat Naruto yang tenganh di sembuhkan oleh Akeno..

""hehh,,sepertinya aku butuh bantuan kalian utntuk mengalahkanya!" suara Naruto membuat mereka yang awal nya memandang tajam Kokabiel, kembali mengalihkan pandanganya kearah budak Sona yang kini perlahan-lahan bangkit kembali dibantu Akeno.

"Kapanpun, kami siap membantumu Naruto-san" jawab Rias dengan senyum.

"Begitulah seharusnya" tambah Xenovia seraya mempererat gengamanya pada gagang Durandal kebangganya.

"tapi, bagaimana dengan keadaan kalian? Bukankah kalian terluka cukup parah tadi?" sela Naruto.

"Tenang saja Naruto-san keadaan kami sudah lebih baik dari tadi" jawab Rias' kau beruntung memilikinya Sona, selain kuat ia juga sangat baik' . jika boleh jujur, dirinya agak menyesal saat ini karena tidak menjadikan Naruto sebagai salah satu keluarganya, saat itu ia terlalu fokus pada Issei sehingga mengabaikan potensi besar yang dimiliki pemuda didepanya.

"hem,,tenaga ku juga sudah pulih, kita bisa menghajarnya bersama sekarang, Naruto-kun" tambah Xenovia dengan senyum tulus, tanpa sadar ia menyebutkan akhiran** kun** bukan lagi **san. **

"yah Naruto-kun,, pertarungan mu sebelumnya sudah cukup memberi waktu buat kami untuk memulihkan diri" sambung Akeno dengan senyum manis.

"Percuma saja iblis-iblis sialan!, sekarang aku berbeda dengan tadi, kalian akan mati" ucap Kokabiel dengan seringai mengerikanya.

"heh,,jangan sombong kau Kokabiel, sebesar apapun kekuatan mu, dengan kerja sama tim kami, aku yakin kau dan kekuatan mu akan mampu kami gulingkan" balas Rias dengan lantang disertai dengan latar hujan petir di belakangnya.

"apa-apan background itu?" gumam Naruto dengan agak keras.

"itulah keindahan iblis saat bertarung Naruto-san" dusta Rias dengan senyum meyakikan.

"waoww,,,apa aku juga bisa ya?!"

'mudah sekali ia di tipu' batin semuanya saat Naruto menanggapi ucapan Rias dengan tampang sok serius.

"cih,,besar mulut juga kau Gremory,,,tapi fakta nya kalian tetap akan mati!"

Sebuah tobak cahaya sebesar rumah berwarna hitam keunguan tiba-tiba tercipta diatas Kokabiel,,tak hanya itu saja, ratusan tombak yang sama dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil juga ia ciptakan mengelilingi dirinya.

"Bagaimana sekarang hem?" tanya kokabie, meremehkan.

"Bucho, bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Xenovia.

Sedangkan Rias yang ditanya hanya diam memikirkan strategi yang akan ia gunakan untuk menangani serangan Kokabiel'meski ku gunakan **Power of Destruction **, aku tetap tak yakin akan bisa memusnahkan semua tombak cahaya yang mengarah ke kami dan resikonya aku akan kehilangan semua energiku, tanpa energi iblisku aku hanya akan menjadi beban untuk mereka' pikir Rias.

"Biar aku yang menahan serangan itu,, kalian lanjutkan sisanya, dan Akeno bersiaplah!" komando Naruto dengan yakin..

"Bagaimana kau bisa menahan serangan sebanyak itu?" tanya Rias sangsi dengan kemampuan Naruto yang saat ini dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja.

" heh,,serah kan padaku Tomat**!**"

"hay aku bukan tomat!" protes Rias kesal karena di panggil tomat, namun dihiraukan begitu saja oleh Naruto karena saat ini ia tengah merapal handseal untuk jutsu favoritnya.

" **Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**

Poff,,pofff,,pofff,,pofff,,pofff,,pofff,,,

Shok,,dengan mata yang membulat dan mulut menganga mereka menyaksikan bagaimana seorong Naruto bisa mengandakan dirinya menjadi ratusan dengan postur tubuh,struktur wajah bahkan aura yang sama.

"b-bagai mana mungkin?" tanya Xenovia entah pada siapa.

"banyak sekali, i-ini mustahil" gumam Rias tidak percaya.' I-ini kah seorang iblis yang mengkonsumsi satu pion?'

'siapa sebenarnya kau Naruto-kun' batin Akeno, ia memandang Naruto asli yang saat ini tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dengan penasaran.

"BERENGSEK KAU BOCAH!" dengan teriakan itu Kokabiel melemparkan tombak-tombak cahaya tersebut disusul dengan ia yang melesat disertai dengan tombak cahaya paling besar di tangan kananya.

"kalian siap?"

"YOSH" balas semua bunshin Naruto kompak.

"SERANG!" komando Naruto.

Dengan komando sang bos para bunshin Naruto merangsek maju menghadang laju tombak-tombak cahaya Kokabiel.

"kalian bersiaplah, gunakan kesempatan seefisien mungkin untuk menjatuhkanya" kata Naruto pada Tim Rias.

"ha'i"

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Tim Rias ia langsung melesat dengan cepat kearah Kokabiel sebelum terlebih dahulu menciptakan Rasengan di tangan kanannya.

"maju,,," hea""gagak jelek!"

poff,,,poff,,poff,,

Pofff,,,pofff,,,,pofff,,,

Satu persatu tombak cahaya yang berjumlah ratusan itu menghilang setelah mengenai bunshin Naruto yang berperan sebagai tameng untuk menghentikan laju tombak cahaya Kokabiel. Bunshin yang menghilang meningalkan kepulan asap yang tepal, menganggu jarak panda bagi siapapun yang ada didalam area tersebut,,,namun tidak dengan sharingan.

"cih,,di mana mereka,,asap-asap sialan ini mengangu pandanganku" rutuk Kokabiel saat asap hasil ledakan bunshin Naruto menghalangi pandanganya dari sang mangsa.

"HAH,,BAJINGAN! RASAKAN INI"lelah menunggu asap menghilang akhirnya Kokabiel mengambil inisiatif untuk menerobos asap tersebu dengan mengacungkan tombak cahaya sebesar rumah tersebut kedepan.

Trang,,,,,,

Lajunya terhenti saat tombak cahayanya terhalang sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia tembus'benda apa yang mampu menghalangi tombak cahayaku' pikirnya kaget.

"Maaf gagak, tapi ini tak akan berhasil" desis sebua suara di ujung tombak cahaya Kokabiel. Angin yang tadinya tenang kini mulai berhembus kencang mengarah kearah ujung tombak cahaya Kokabiel.

Saat asap mulai menipis, dapat terlihat diujung tombak cahaya Kokabiel sosok Naruto yang menahan tombak cahaya sebesar Rumah tersebut dengan Bola energi berbentuk sepiral di tangan kananya.

"K-KAU,,BAGAI MANA MUNGKIN?" teriak Kokabie tidak percaya tombak cahayanya bisa ditahan hanya dengan bola sepiral kecil sebesar bola sepak.

"heh,,tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini gagak" balas Naruto dengan seringainya.

"heyaaaaaaa" tap,,tap,,tap,,tap,,,

Srat,,,,

Xenovia tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Naruto, ia lalu berlari kearah Kokabiel dengan mendaki tombak cahaya yang saat ini di tahan Naruto, setelah sampai pada tujuanya ia langsung melakukan tebasan mendatar kearah leher Kokabiel. Namun meski serangan yang telah tersusun itu nyaris berhasil, kegesitan Kokabiel mengelak membuat serangan tersebut gagal.

melihat Kokabiel yang terpecah fokusnya Naruto langsung memperbesar tekanan pada tangan kananya.

Krak,,,krakkk,,krak,,,

Tekanan yang kuat dari rasengan Naruto berhasil meretakkan tombak cahaya Kokabiel. Kokabiel yang sadar akan kesalahanya berusaha kembali memfokuskan kekuatanya ketombak cahaya ciptaanya.

Krak,,krakk,,,,, pranggggggg,,,,,

Gagal,,, tombak cahayanya keburu hancur, kalah telak dengan serangan sang lawan. Dengan hancurnya penghalang didepanya memudahkan Naruto untuk semakin mendekati Kokabiel dengan Rasengan yan berputar ganas ditangan Kanannya.

"**RASENGGANNN,,,"**

**DUARRRRRR,,,,,**

Ledakan keras terjadi saat bola sepiral itu menghantam tanah. Namun serangan mematikan tersebut gagal mengenai sang target, karena sepersekian detik sebelum mengenai target, Kokabiel berhasil menangkisnya dengan cara menendang tangan kanan Naruto yang memegang Rasengan, alhasil bola tersebut terlempar ke samping dan mendarat di samping gedung kelas.

"sial.."umpat Naruto.

"hahaha sayang sekali-"

"ini belum selesai brengsek!"

Sret,,,sret,,, trank,,trank,,,

Setelah Memotong ucapan Kokabiel, Xenovia langsung mengayunkan Durandal dari belakang tubuk Kokabiel, mencoba memotong pungungnya. Tapi sayang serangantu masih bisa di hindari Kokabiel dengan bersalto kebelakang, melihat seranganya kembali gagal Xenovia langsung memutar tubuhnya dan menyerang Kokabiel secara brutal.

Kokabiel tak tinggal diam, ia menciptakan pedang cahaya ganda di tangan kanan dan kiri untuk membalas serangan terjadilah jual beli serangan diantara mereka berdua.

Trang,,trang,,,trang,,,

Xenovia yang seorang knight sedikit diuntungkan dengan pertarungan jarak dekat ini,. Kokabiel harus menyilangkan pedangnya cahayanya diatas kepala saat Xenovie menebaskan pedangnya secara horisontal.

Trang,,,brukkkk,,,

Besarnya energi suci Durandal, membuat tanah yang dipijak Kokabiel hancur membentuk kawah kecil di bawak kakinya.

"heh,,hebat juga kau iblis" puji Kokabiel" tapi ini akan segera berakhir" tambahnya sambil memngalirkan energi lebih pada pedang cahayanya, ini membuat Xenovia harus rela terlempar kebelakang karena besarnya tenaga Kokabiel.

"Xenovia, merunduk!"

Mendengar aba-aba dari Kingnya, Xenovia merunbuhkan badanya kedepan(tiarap), setelah itu puluhan bola hitam(Power Of Destruction) terbang melewatinya menuju kearah Kokabiel.

Sementara Kokabiel yang melihat energi hitam yang mengarah padanya melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari energi penghancur dari Klan Gremory tersebut.

Duar,,duar,,,duar,,duar,,

Ledakan beruntun kembali terjadi saat energi hitam tersebut menyentuh tanah, namun meski ledakan yang dihasilkan cukup besar sang target tak terkena dampaknya karena ia telah melompat jauh kebelakang dekat kolam hias tempat Naruto tadi sempat mendarat.

Tap,,,

"hahaha hanya itu kemampun Clan Gremory heh,,lemah." Ejek Kokabiel, sambil memandang remeh kearah Rias yang saat ini tenganh mengatur nafasnya akibat terlalu banyak mengunakan energi Power Of Destruction nya.

"Kau salah memilih tempat gagak**! ' Suiton: Suirou No Jutsu'** "

Air dari kolam hias tersebut tiba-tiba bergerak, dan dengan sangat cepat menangkap Kokabiel, Kokabiel yang tak menyangka musuhnya akan memanfaatkan air yang ada di bawahnya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat seluruh tubuh nya dengan cepat tertutup oleh air yang lama kelamaan membentuk bulat dengan ia didalam nya,tidak bisa bergerak, bernafas dan hanya bisa mengumpat.

"AKENO SEKARANG" teriak lantang Naruto.

Tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran sishir berwarna merah diatas penjara air Kokabiel

" **God Thunder" **

Setelah Akeno meneriakan sihirnya, lingkaran sihir yang ada diatas penjara air Kokabiel bersinar. Sepersekian detik kemudian listrik berwarna biru dengan intensitas yang gila muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut dan langsung menyambar Kobabiel.

**DUARRRRR,,,,,**

Prank,,prank,,prank,,,

Tanah bergetar,angin berhembus tak beraturan dan kaca-kaca gedung akademi pecah, sihir dari sang pendeta petir memang sangat menakutkan.

" BAGUS SENPAI!" teriak Naruto.

"uhuk,,uhuk,,k-kalian BRENGSEK!" murka Kokabiel, darah hitam merembes dari mulut dan hidung nya ,ia terlihat sangat kacau setelah menerima serangan dari Akeno.

"i-ia masih hidup?" kaget Rias, karena selama ini yang ia tahu serangan dari kartu as Akeno tak pernah melepaskan mangsanya dalam keadaan hidup, tapi ini,,,

"hah,, hah,,,sudah kuduga ini tak akan cukup. Tomat, berikan dukungan mu untuk serangan akhir!" usul Naruto pada Rias yang ada di sampingnya.

"ehhh,,tapi tenagaku sudah terkuras untuk serangan pengalihan tadi!" sangkal Rias.

"haha,,hah,,,chakraku juga sudah terkuras,,aku hanya bisa membuat satu kali lagi rasengan, namun jika hanya dengan chakra ku yang tersisa, aku tak yakin akan bisa mengalakanya. Saat ini keadaanya sedang lemah ini adalah satu-satunya kesmpatan kita." Bujuk Naruto.

"baiklah,, demi mengalahkanya apapun akan ku lakukan,,sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan" yakin Rias. Kluarga Gremory adalah klan yang sangat menyayangi budak-budaknya, siapa saja yang berani melukai para budaknya ia berjanji akan memusnahkanya tanpa pandang bulu. Itulah yang membuat klan Gremory disegani selain kekuatan Power Of Destructionya. Dan sekarang, adalah saat yang tepat untuk sang Heriees dari keluarga itu untuk menunjukan pada dunia tentang kebenaran ucapan tersebut.

Sementara Naruto yang mendapat persetujuan dari Rias menunjukan senyum Rubahnya sebagai tanda terimakasihnya.

"Bagus,,letakan tanganmu diatas tangan kananku" perintah Naruto dan langsung di ikuti oleh Rias dengan wajah sedikit bersemu, namun karena konsentrasi yang tinggi Naruto tak menyadarinya.

"ok,,alirkan energimu,,, setelah itu padatkan!"

Secara tiba-tiba bola sepiral berwarna hitam kemerahan dengan empat cincin berwarna biru mengitarinya tercipta diatas telapak tangan Naruto yang mengeluarkan bunyi mendering.

"Wowww,,,,indahnya" kagum Xenovie dan Akeno yang baru datang.

"KALIAN uhuk,, JANGAN HARAP BISA MENGALAHKAN KU HAH!" teriak Kokabiel yang belum mau menyerah meski dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan.

"he,m,,kau memang kuat tapi jika kami bersatu, kami,,JAUH LEBIH KUT DARI MU!"

Poff,,poff,,poff,,poff,,pofff,,,

Batu dan kayu yang ada di sekeliling Kokabiel tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Naruto atau bunshin Naruto. Bunshin yang melakukan henge tersebut mulai merangsek menyerang Kokabiel secara langsung dengan Taijutsu.

"**U"**

Dukkk,,, serangan pertama yang berupa tinju berhasil disarangkan ke dagu Kokabiel, menyebabkan ia terlempar kebelakang.

"**ZU"**

Dukkk,,, gelombang kedua juga sukses mengenai Kokabiel, tendangan bunshin Naruto membuat tubuh Kokabiel terlempar ke udara.

Kemudia bunshin lainya melompat keatas menyusul tubuh Kokabiel, mengunakan pungung bunshin lain sebagai pijakan.

"**MA"**

Dukkk,,,, serangan dengan menyudul pungung Kokabiel membuat tubuhnya semakin tinggi meningalkan tanah.

Sementara Diatas terlihat dua bunshin yang siap meyambut Kokabiel dengan tendangan masing-masing

"**KI"**

Dukk,,,,"ugh"

Dua tumit dari sang bunshin bersarang tepat diperut kiri dan kanan Kokabiel, membuat tubuhnya melesat kebawah dengan cepat.

"**NA"**

Dukkk,,"argggghh"

Tinju kembali disarangkan dari satu bunshin di atas yang melunsur kebawah setelah dilontarkan bunshin temanya. .

"**RU"**

Bukkk,,,"uekkkk"

Darah kembali memuncrat dari mulut Kokabiel saat bunshin di bawahnya menghadiahinya serangan lutut diperutnya.

"**TO"**

Dukkkk,,,"gahhhhh"

Serasa belum puas, bunshin tadi kembali memukul jatuh tubuh Kokabiel dengan menyatukan kedua kepalan tanganya dan disarangkan ke pungung Kokabiel.

"**UZUMAKI NARUTO RENDAN"**

Bukk,,,bukk,,,

Duar,,,,

Serangan brutal tersebut diakhiri dengan tinju ganda dari dua bunshin yang menunggu dibawah, dan kepalan tangan tersebut tepat mengenai wajah dan ulu hati Kokabiel, menyebabkan ia terpelanting jauh menabrak tembok Akademi.

"Dan ini,,,UNTUK KALAWARNER" teriak Naruto asli seraya melesat dengan bola hitam di tangan kananya.

"**Dai Rasendestuction"**

Duumm,,

DUARRRRRRRRR,,,,,,,,,

"TIDAK MUNGKINNN! ARGGGGGGGGG,,,,,,"

Ledakan sangat besar terjadi saat Dai Rasendestruction menyentuh tubuh Kokabiel, ledakan terbesar sepanjang pertarungan malam itu mengakhiri konflik panjang yang terjadi akibat ulah seorang Kokabiel'sang petinggi Falen Angel'

Sementara Tim Rias yang menyaksikan Dampak dari perpaduan jutsu Naruto dan Rias tersebut harus berlindung dari jangkauan luas jutsu tingkat atas tersebut.

"G-gila, aku tak menyangka akan sedahsyat ini daya hancurnya" jerit Xenovia yang bersembunyi di belakang tembok sisa –sisa bangunan. Ia harus berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga agar tidak terlempar hempasan angin yang disebabkan Dai Rasendestruction.

**Tim Sitri**

Krakk,,,krak,,,

"SEMUANYA,,,, PERKUAT KEKKAIYA!"

Setidaknya bukan hanya tim Rias saja yang agak kerepotan atas dampak jutsu penghancur tersebut, Tim Sitri yang ada di luarpun harus bekerja keras untuk tetap mempertahankan kekkai mereka agar tetap kokoh dari dampak amukan jutsu NaruRias. Dan itu tidaklah muda, terbukti dari wajah penuh keringat dari setiap Tim Sitri.

"Astaga,, besar sekali daya hancurnya" gumam Yuma takjub sekaligus ngeri

"Ingat kan aku agar tidak membuatnya marah" kata Saji yang juga memandang ngeri jutsu NaruRias tersebut. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menelan ludah mereka, tak mampu berkomentar akan kedahsyatan jutsu tersebut.

"Kaicho dia bisa mengunakan sihir air juga?" bisik .Tsubaki pada Sona.

"heem,, ini sangat menarik,, bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa menguasai dua elemen sihir yang sifatnya bertentangan?" jawab Sona' ini harus kutanyakan pada Nee-san nanti' tambahnya dalam hati

**Back to fight**

Swussssss,,,,,,,

Asap hasil ledakan perlahan-lahan mulai terkikis oleh angin yang bertiup di sekitar tempat itu. Disana, menampakkan kawah dengan diameter yang sangat luas dan dalam, gedung akademi yang awalnya berdiri kokoh diarea tersebut musnah bak istanah pasir yang tersapu ombak pantai.

"NARUTO-KUN" Akeno yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutanya langsung menyerukan Nama seseorang\ iblis penyebab kerusakan tersebut. Ia dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri sosok Naruto yang terkapar di tengah Kawah hasil ledakan tadi.

"A-akeno tunggu!"

Ia bahkan tidak mengindahkan perintah dari sang King yang juga ikut menghampiri pemuda dari keluarga Sitri tersebut

"Hey,,sadarlah!" sesampainya di tempat sang pemuda Akeno langsung mengangkat kepala Naruto untuk dibaringkan kepahanya agar memberi sedikit rasa nyaman untuk sang pahlawan.

"ughhh,,,t-tulang-tulangku terasa remuk!" jawab Naruto pelan.

"hihihi,,,setelah ini selesai akan ku sambug kembali tulang-tulang mu, tenang saja" canda Akeno seraya membelai lembut surai kuning Naruto. Meski ia mengatakanya dengar nada ceria tapi kekhawatiran tetap tak dapat di sembunyikan dari wajah ayunya

"um,, a-apa yang tadi berhasil?" tanya kembali Naruto pada Akeno.

"tentu saja,,,bahkan sehelai rambutnya pun tak tersisa" kali ini bukan Akeno yang menjawab melainkan Rias yang telah sampai di depan mereka berdua"kau hebat!"

"b-bukan a-aku, tapi KITA. A-aku tak m-mungkin b-bisa menlakukanya tanpa kalian".

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto-kun?" tanya Xenovia yang ikut mengambil tempat duduk di samping Naruto berbaring.

"ara,,ara,, Xenovia,, apa arti dari suffick kun tadi?" goda Akeno dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"b-bukan a-apa-apa kok senpai,, tadi aku memanggilya Naruto-san bukan kun, m-mungkin senpai salah dengar" sangkal Xenovia dengan terbata dan wajah yang merona malu.

Sementara Naruto tidak memperdulikan perdebatan Akeno dan Xenovia, ia memiringkan kepalanya menatap tempat Kokabiel musnah dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan' aku berhasil Karasu-chan' pikirnya, lalu ia menjawab pertanyaaan gadis bersurai biru padanya tadi.

"s-seperti yang kau lihat,,aku merasa sangat hancur" jawabnya singkat.

"umm,, Naruto-san bagaimana jika sebagai balas budi, kau telah menolong kami, izin kan aku menyembuhkan luka-lukamu dengan mengalirkan energi iblisku?" tawar Rias pada Naruto, bagaimanapun juga jika tak ada pemuda ini mereka mugkin saat ini sudah mati.

"ara,,ara,,Bucho,,kau mau mengambil kesempatan ini ya?" protes Akeno, sepertinya ia tidak setuju jika Rias yang menyembuhkan Naruto, karena ia tahu bagaimana proses yang dipakai Rias untuk mentransfer energi iblisnya,,, dan itu cukup fulgar.

"a-apa magsudmu Akeno,,aku hanya igin menolongnya, sebagai seorang raja dari Tim ini aku wajib memberikan yang terbaik untuk penyelamat kita,,bukan begitu?" sangkal Rias sedikit terbata, ia memberi sedikit penjelasan yang masuk akal tentang alasanya untuk menolong Naruto. Namun entah itu benar atau tidak,, tidak ada yan tahu,,? karena mungkin saja ia mempunyai magsud tersembunyi dari rencananya tadi.

"Maaf Rias, tapi sebagai raja dari keluarga Sitri akulah yang mempunyai tangung jawab untuk menyembuhkan Naru!" sebuah suara yang terkesan dingin dan tegas tiba-tiba muncul dari atas mereka. Yap,,, Tim Sitri yang menyadari pertempuran sudah selesai melepaskan Kekkai mereka dan langsung meleat kearah dimana Tim Rias

dan Naruto berkumpul.

Delapan sosok tersebul mendarat dengan mulus di dekat Tim Rias, sedang Naruto yang tahu keluarganya datang langsung berusaha berdiri dari pangkuan Akeno untuk menyambut kedatangan timnya.

"Naruto-kun" panggil Akeno dan Xenovia kompak.

"K-kaicho" ucap Naruto dengan menunduk, ia berjalan kearah tim nya dengan terseok-seok mengindahkan pangilan dari Akeno dan Xenovia.

"Uzumaki Naruto kau telah melangar perintah langsung dari rajamu,,,"

Naruto terus melanjutkan langkahnya, seakan-akan ucapan Sona hanya angin lalu. Tapi meski terlihat tak mendengar ia sebenarnya menyimak dengan sangat jelas tuntutan dari Sona.

"Sebagi Raja dari keluarga Sitri aku berhak memberimu hukuman!"

Brukkk,,,

"uhuk,,uhukkk,,, a-aku t-tau itu Kaicho,,k-kau berhak uhuk,,memberikan hukuman padaku,, a-apapun itu uhuk,,pasti akan ku terima, uhuk,,uhuk,," Naruto yang sudah tidak kuat berjalan lagi akhirnya jatuh berlutut,, meski dengan keadaan yang terluka parah ia masih tetap memaksaakan tubuhnya untuk menjawab tuntutan dari kingnya.

"Sona! Cukup?" sela Rias yang tidak tega melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Naruto-kun" gumam Xenovie dan Akeno, mereka sepertinya juga tidak sangup melihat keadaan Naruto yang terus memuncratkan darah disela sela bicaranya. Tapi mereka sadar ini bukan wewenang mereka, mereka tidak bisa membantu Naruto untuk saat ini, karena ini menyangkut masalah iblis dan majikanya. Dan Sona. sebagi majikan berhak melakukan apapun pada budaknya, Sedangkan mereka,,? hanya orang luar.

Sona tidak mengubris teriakandari Rias, ia melangkah mendekati Naruto masih dengan tampang dinginnya seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan keadaan Naruto.

"dan satu lagi,,,"

Grep,,,

"ehh" respon Naruto dan tim Rias dengan tanda tanya besar dikepala mereka masing-masing. Lain tim Rias yang bingung dengan kelakuan Sona, lain lagi dengan Tim Sitri yang malah menyunggingkan senyum masing-masing, oh,, minus Saji dan Kuroko yang malah terisak isak dengan ingus yang mengalir deras.

"Kau telah membuatku bangga,,!" bisik Sona dengan lembut di telinga Naruto.

Mendapatkan pelukan dan pujian dari sang king membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega, bercampur senang. Tadinya ia mengira ia akan dikeluarkan dari timnya, karena menentang sang King, tapi ternyata, dekappan hangat dari tubuh kecil dan hangat Sona yang ia peroleh.

"heh,,arigato Kaicho" bisik Naruto lemah, dan dengan kata terakhirnya itu ia pun tumbang dipelukan Sona. Sepertinya kali ini ia kembali kehabisan chakranya, dan mungkin ia tak akan bangun dalam jangka waktu yang singkat.

"dasar!,,merepotkan" bisik Sona

"**GLORIA"**

"jadi,, kau menemukan ku di hutan belakang Gereja ya?"

"yap,,tapi kalau boleh tau apa yang membuatmu bisa terluka sampai separah itu" tanya Raynare..

"hah,,, kau tak akan percaya bila kuceritakan yang sesungguhnya!" jawab Kalawarner, seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke ujung tempat tidur.

"ayolah Nee-san aku ingin mendengar kisahmu" mohon Kalawarner dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"baiklah,, akan ku ceritakan secara sigkat!" mengambil jeda sejenak",,, aku dan 'dia' ,,,bertarung dengan Kokabiel!" ia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengingat lagi kejadian malam itu. Kejadian itu telah merenggut sosok yang sangat berharga buatnya, meski pertemuan mereka yang hanya beberapa jam saja, tapi jika boleh jujur ia telah menyayangi-ettt salah lebih tepatnya mencintai sosok pemuda kuning yang telah mencairkan hatinya, yang sekian lama membeku.

"hem,,kau beruntung masih hidup,,dan siapa dia yang kau magsud?" tanya kembali Raynare, sebenarnya saat melihat raut sedih di wajah Nee-san nya, ia ingin mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Tapi tetap saja sifat ingin tahunya yang tinggi tak mampu ia tahan.

"'dia' adalah orang pertama yang bisa membuatku tersenyum dengan tulus, ia sangat baik, ramah dan tampan" senyum perlahan muncul diwajah cantik Kalawarner saat menceritakan tentang dia" dan dia jugalah yang menyelamat kanku, ia mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk membuat mahluk hina sepertiku tetap hidup, hanya dengan alasan sebuah janji hiks,,,hiks,,," kali ini air matalah yang perlahan mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Menghapus senyum yang sempat ia tunjukkan."padahal, jika dia mau hiks,,dia bisa saja pergi meninggalkanku,,namun,,,hiks"

Grep,,,

Raynare yang melihat Nee-san nya menangis langsung memeluknya dengan lembut untuk menenangkan Kalawarner.

"sudahlah Nee-san,, dia melakukanya demi keselamatanmu,, ia pasti akan sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini" hibur Raynare seraya membelai surai biru kalawarner dengan lembut.

"hey,,, apa dia malaikat yang tampan hingga bisa membuat seorang Kalawarner jatuh cinta hah?" goda Raynarel,,ia sengaja menganti topik pembicaraan mereka untuk membuat suasana lebih hidup lagi.

"hihihi,,, yah di sangat tampan" berhasil! Usaha Raynare tidak sia-sia, tawa kembali muncul dari mulut manis Kalawarner.

'syukurlah' pikir Raynare, lega saat melihat sang Nee-san kembali tertawa.

"dan dia manusia bukan malaikat,,," tambahnya, sukses membuat Raynare melongo,pasalnya setahunya Kalawarner sangat benci dengan manusia, dan sekarang ia bilang ia telah jatuh cinta dengan seorang manusia, what the hell?

"dia 'Uzumaki Naruto'"

**TBC**

A\N;; hey LANJUT...

Hahhhh,,,,karena banyak yang minta lanjut jadi gw lanjutin aja..

Darah naga? Hahaha anehya?. Gw bikin kokabiel kuat dengan darah naga,pasalnya lo kokabiel kalah dengan cepat jadi agak gimana gitu kesannya{itu menurut gw).

Sory lo battelnya kepanjangan gw terlalu bernafsu si hehehe.

Apa alur ceritanya terlalu lambat?

Bagaimana soal haremnya? Gw bingung buat nentuinya,,,lo dari gw si mungkin Sona,,bennie,momo,kalawarner,dan seraffal,,tapi lo menurut para reader kurang cocok masih bisa gw ganti,,,ni juga belum pasti kok. Atau mungkin malah kurang banyak?

Maaf lo masih banyak typo dan kesalahan lainya,,meski dah gw cek ulang ntah mengapa kesalahan kata pasti masih ada saja, gw jga bingung,,,

Sperti biasa, review gak bisa gw balas,, klo lewat PM mungkin jga agak susah sekarang,soaalnya kartu tri gw gak bisa masuk ke ffn. Jdi agak susah juga,, mungkin lo lewat fb gw bisa balas cepet karena gw setiap hari pasti bukak fb,, lo da yang berminat, ni email gw  3  dengan nama **Harru Ka Salamander.** Lumayan buat tambah teman. Tapi jangan jadikan ini sebagai alasan utuk gak meninggalkan jejak kalian di review gw**,, karena bagaimanapun review kalian adalh dorongan semangat buat gw buat lanjutin ni fick**.

Berikan komentar kalian tentang chapter ini,,gw gak peduli mau panjang pa pendek yang penting gw butuh saran dari kalian semua, agar chapter2 selanjutnya akan lebih baik lagi dan bisa buat gw dapet ilham untuk membuat cerita ini supaya bisa cepat updt.

Work nya chaptr ni gw panjangin sebagi penebus waktu lamanya gw updt,,,

Sekalilagi ,,,gw gak bisa updt kilat,,maaf buat semua yang kurang seneng, tapi itulah kemampuan gw. Mohon dimaklumi.

**Semakin banyak reviev, favorit atau follow, semakin cepat juga gw keluarin chapter2 selanjutnya.,**

**Untuk semua trims karena mau baca imajinasi dari seorng author pemula ini ya( untuk yg baca,yg gak gak usah ya hahaha)**

Ok,,,,KARASUMARU- GOOOO...!

BYE...BYE,,,,


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8; Hakuryuuko**

"**New life and New War"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hight School DXD, Bukan punya saya tapi **

**:Masashi Kishimoto **

**: Ichiei Ishibumiuncak**.

**Warning: gaje,abal,typo,dan alur nyeleneh. Melenceng dari canon,ooc,oc dll**

**Summary**:Naruto yangg telah menyegel chakra Madara,Obito,dan Juubi didalam tubuhnya. Akhirnya mencapai pada ambang batasnya,bukanya mati tapi ia malah terkirim ke dimensi lain dengan kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

**"GLORIA"**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Suasana mencekam yang sempat dirasakan di area Akademi Kuah, kini perlahan lahan menghilang bersamaan dengan musnahnya salah satu petingi Falen Angel{Kokabiel}, biang dari kekacauan itu. Di area seluas tiga kali lapangan sepak bola yang awalnya taman akademi dan gedung kelas tempat para siswa Akademi Kuah menuntut ilmu, kini telah hancur seperti telah terserang badai topan yang sangat dahsyat. Di area reruntuhan gedung, terlihat sekelompok remaja atau bisa disebut juga kaum iblis tengah berkumpul. Dari tujuh iblis yang ada ditempat itu, empat diantaranya tergolek lemah tak sadarkan diri dan sisanya sepertinya tengah berusaha membantu anggotanya dengan mengalirkan energi kehijauan pada keempat tubuh tak bergerak empat iblis remaja tadi

Sepertinya malam ini adalah salah satu malam yang takkan pernah terlupakan oleh kaum iblis dari keluarga Gremory itu. Pasalnya, malam ini mereka hampir saja dibabat habis oleh seorang Falen Angel lalim yang bisa dikatakan sangat kuat. Bukan hanya itu, kematian mereka bukan hanya memberi duka untuk keluarga masing-masing, namun juga awal dari perang massa lalu yang dapat membuat ketiga fraksi hampir punah. Dan untungnya mereka malam ini masih mempunyai nasib yang bisa dibilang mujur, karena kedatangan seseorang iblis baru yang selama ini mereka pandang dengan sebelah mata, mampu mengubur semua impian mengerikan dari sang Falen Angel, sekaligus menarik para kelompok Gremory yang sudah mengintip pintu kematianya masing-masing.

"Eengg" salah seorang iblis betina dari tim itu akhirnya siuman, karena memang ia tidak menerima luka yang cukup fatal seperti yang lainya, namun karena fisiknya yang memang cukup lemah, luka ringan itu bisa membuat iblis muda itu harus kehilangan kesadaranya" B-bucho"

"Ahhhh,, kau sudah sadar Asia?" seseorang yang dipangil Bucho oleh Asia menghembuskan nafas nya dengan berat, namun dari wajahnya tergambar raut yang melegakan. Asia Argento adalah salah satu iblis pemilik dari Sacred Gear **Twilight** **Healing**, satu dari sekian banyak Sacred Gear yang mempunyai kemampuan unik untuk menyembuhkan luka fisik, entah pada manusia,iblis dan malaikat. Singkat cerita, dengan sadarnya sang medis ditimnya membuat Rias dapat menyerahkan masalah selanjutnya pada Asia, dan ia sendiri bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Terkesan egois memang, namun kita tak bisa menyalahkanya, pertarungan dengan Kokabiel sepertinya menguras banyak energi iblisnya dan sisa energi yang ia punya pun telah didonorkan pada budak baru Sona untuk menyelesaikan masalah terbesar merekal. Meski ia iblis kelas atas dengan kapasitas energi yang besar, namun tetap saja semua makhluk hidup mempunyai batasan, dan sekarang ini si Red Hair sepertinya telah mencapai batas itu.

"Bucho, apa yang terjadi?" Asia memutar arah pandangnya pada sosok Akeno dan Xenovia yang masih sibuk mengurusi anggota lainya yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Dan pandanganya terhenti pada sosok remaja dengan surai coklat muda yang tengan mendapatkan pertolongan dari si ratu"Isse-kun"

"Asia!" suara lemah dari Rias kembali mengembalikan fokus sang medis kepada Kingnya itu.",,kita menang. Secara lengkapnya akan ku ceritakan nanti, sekarang bisa kau bantu mereka?"

Mengetahui magsud dari king nya, Asia mengangukan kepalanya dengan antusias. Meski masih agak bingung dengan situasi saat ini, tapi ia cukup senang saat kingnya mau mempercayakanya tugas yang terkesan penting itu padanya. Karena pada dasarnya, ia merasa tak berguna didalam tim ini. Ia yang tak dapat bertarung seperti Xenovia, Akeno, Kiba dan yang lainya dikarenakan fisiknya yang lemah, bahkan setelah menjadi iblis sekalipun ia masih lemah. Ia hanya bisa menyembuhkan yang lainya. Tadi saat pertarungan baru beberapa menit terjadi, ia sudah kehilangan kesadaranya hanya karena serangan lemah dari salah satu gagak hitam itu, dan itu secara otomatis membuat tim ini kehilangan penyokong mereka. Dari kejadian itu ia semakin berpikir bahwa ia benar-benar tak berguna, hanya beban di tim si Red Hair,.

"T-tentu Bucho!"

"Hah,,,baguslah kalau begitu!" dengan helaan nafasnya, Rias kemudian melirik pada Akeno dan Xenovia yang sama-sama melihat kearahnya dengan wajah lelah mereka masing-masing. Mengangukkan kepalanya pada mereka berdua, sebelum kembali memandang Asia didepanya dengan senyum tipisnya" kami mengandalkan mu,Asia!"

"Uum" mengangukkan kepalanya sebagai formalitas sebelum menjauh menghampiri anggotanya yang lain untuk memberi pertolongan dengan kemampuan dari Twin Ring yang menjadi berkahnya dari Tuhan.

"**GLORIA"**

Keheningan melanda di markas anggota tim OSIS. Diantara mereka tak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, saking heningnya membuat suara tikus bercicit yang ada di loteng bangunan itu terdengar cukup keras oleh mereka yang ada disana.

Pada saat pertarungan Naruto dengan Kokabiel telah berakhir, dan Naruto yang pingsan dalam dekapan Sona, mereka{angota OSIS} tanpa membuang waktu langsung pergi dari dari tempat itu menuju markas tim itu mereka bahkan tidak memberisalam pada tim Rias yang waktuitu masih ada disana{datang tak disambut, pulang tak di diantar}.

"Hah, kurasa aku harus memoles kembali pedang ku" Tomoe yang pertama memecahkan suasana mencekam tersebut seraya menebas-nebaskan katana hitam yang sempat diserahkan pada Naruto untuk menyokongnya melawan Kokabiel.

"Salahmu sendiri menyerahkanya pada bocah itu"

"Heh,, setidaknya bagian dariku mendukungnya dalam aksi heroik itu" ia kembali menyarungkan katan-nya pada tempatnya dan melirik lawan bicaranya dengan mata memincing heran.",,bagaimana denganmu,Momo?"

Mendapat tatapan sedikit anaeh dari Tomoe, membuat Momo memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Jika boleh jujur ia sedikit iri dengan temanya. Jika ia bisa, sebenarnya ia juga ingin ikut ambil peran dalam aksi dari keluarga baru mereka malam ini, namun priaritas utamanya adalah Kekkai jadi, yahh apa boleh buat. Peritah king adalah mutlak baginya.

Kriettt,,

Dengan sepontan, tubuh para iblis remaja diruangan itu berdiri dari posisi duduk mereka masing-masing saat sang Kaicho baru saja muncul dari sebuah pintu kamar di salah satu ruangan tersebut.

"Kaicho, bagaimana keadaan Naruto-Nii?"

Sona memandang para budaknya yang tengah menungu jawaban darinya, dari penglihatanya tergambar jelas wajah-wajah khawatir dari mereka semua. Menaikan kacamata nya dengan elegan ia medongakkan kepalanya disertai senyum kecil, menandakan kabar baik yang akan ia beritahukan" Ia hanya kelelahan, luka dalamnya entah mengapa seperti menghilang entah kemapa, tapi yang pasti ia akan baik-baiksaja" helaan nafas lega terdengar hampir dari semua angota iblisnya kembali membuat Sona menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya."Kalian kembalilah ke Akademi, dan lakukan tugas kalian seperti biasa, jangan sampai ada kesalahan!"

"Ha'i"

Mereka semua minus Sona, keluar dengan langkah ringan dan senyum kecil diwajah masing-masing. Keluarga mereka baik-baik saja, jadi tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, bukan begitu?.

Setelah semua budak nya menghilang dari ruangan itu, Sona kembali masuk kekamar tempat ia keluar. Dikamar sederhana yang tidak terlalu luas itu terdapat beberapa perabotan seperti tv, lemari es, ranjang dan lemari tempat menyimpanan pakaian serta sebuah ruang lain yang bisa diasumsikan sebuah kamar mandi. Diranjang terlihat sebuah tubuh tertutup selimut yang hanya menampakan kepalanya saja, surai kuningnya terlihat berantakan dan wajahnya mengambarkan rasa lelah yang amat sangat dari sosok itu.

Iris ungu violet indah itu menatap dalam wajah pemuda yang saat ini tengah memasuki alam mimpinya dengan pancaran sedih, senang dan bangga. Sona mendudukan dirinya di samping ranjang dekat kepala pemuda itu bersemayam, secara pelan tangan ringkihnya mulai terjulur dan berlabuh di wajah itu, dengan lembut ia membelai wajah dengan tiga garis halus itu tanpa terlewat seincipun."Dasar merepotkan" desahnya lirih.

"Baru beberapa hari kau menjadi iblis, namun kau sudah bisa membuatku berkali-kali sport jantung" elusan tanganya kini beralih ke surai kuning cerah Naruto, sama seperti diwajahnya, Sona melakukannya dengan lembut sarat akan kasih sayang dan kenyamanan yang membuat wajah Naruto mematri senyum tipis dalam tidurnya, seakan ia menikmati perlakuan dari kingnya meski saat ini ia dalam keadaan tak sadar.

Menarik kembali tangannya dari kepala si pirang, tangan kecil itu perlahan membuka pengait kancing blazer akademinya. Melepaskan satu persatu dengan pelan. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama, semua pakainan yang awalnya melekat pada tubuh iblis betina itu telah tangal seutuhnya. Memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh yang sempurna( deskripsinya disetop dulu'puasa'.. pikirkan sendiri &amp; dosa tangung sendiri), dan kegiatanya diakhiri dengan melepaskan lensa kaca yang selama ini selalu terpajang manis di atas hidung mancungnya.

Dengan perlahan sosok kecil itu beranjak naik keatas ranjang dan menyusup kedalam selimut yang digunakan Naruto. Memeluk tubuh sang pemuda di daerah pingang dan menyandarkan kepalanya disandarkan pada lengan kekar Naruto. Sosok Sona kembali mendongkak untuk melihat wajah damai Naruto dalam tidurnya.

"Setelah malam yang mencekam berlalu, maka pagi yang indah akan menyongsong. Hari berat telah berlalu dan hari yang lebih indah perlahan akan datang menghampiri. Meski begitu, kita juga harus berusaha agar hari itu datang, karena semua itu tidak akan datang dengan sendirinya. Kau telah memulai langkahmu untuk itu, aku dan yang lainya akan menyanga pungungmu sebagai pendukung. Jika suatu hari kau terpeleset di jalan terjal yang akan kau lalui,,," dekapan itu semakin mengerat bersamaan dengan Sona yang terus membisikan pikiranya pada sosok pemuda di pelukanya. Entah karena merasa tergangu atau apa, sosok itu juga perlahan ikut memiringkan tubuhnya dan membalas pelukan Sona dengan lembut. Posisi mereka yang awalnya seperti orang bergandengan tangan kini berganti menjadi seperti sepasang kekasih yang saling memberi kasih sayang dengan cara berpelukan.

Wajah Sona kini tepat menghadap kedada bidang Naruto, nafas hangat yang di hembuskan secara teratur itu dapat ia rasakan saat menerpa ubun-ubunya, terasa nyaman ,hangat dan damai. Tangan sang pemuda kini juga dengan berani melingkari pingang ramping Heeries keluarga Sitri tersebut. Reaksi yang didapatkan Sona atas kejadian itu hanya biasa-biasa saja, malah terkesan ia menikmati semua itu, dan itu terlihat dari bagaimana ia dengan nyamanya membenamkan wajahnya semaki dalam ke dada bidang Naruto.

"O-yasuminasai. Ii yume o miru yoo ni"

"**GLORIA"**

Masih di antara reruntuhan Akademi Kuoh yang entah mengapa terlihat mulai memeperbaiki dirinya secara sendiri. Area yang awalnya hancur lebur bak reruntuhan Palmyra di Syria itu, kini berangsur angsur kembali seperti semula. Atas semua keajaiban ini, alangkah baiknya jika kita berterimakasih pada angota OSIS yang bahu-membahu mengunakan sihirnya untuk mengembalikan area tersebut kembali ke keadaan normalnya.

Selain angota OSIS yang sibuk bekerja, disana terdapat pula tim Rias yang terlihat telah kembali bugar berkat bantuan dari Asia, kemampuan mengagumkan dari mantan biarawati itu bahkan tak meninggalkan goresan kecil ditubuh masing-masing anggotanya.

",,,Jadi begitulah akhir dari riwayat Kokabiel" Rias yang baru saja selesai menceritakan kronologi kejadian kemenangan kelompoknya atas Falen Angel lalim pada anggotanya. Ia memandang wajah wajah bangga yang di tujukan pada Issei, minus Akeno dan Xenovia dengan tersenyum. Memang, ia sedikit merubah alur ceritanya, dengan mengatakan bahwa Issei lah yang membunuh Kokabiel dalam keadaan tak sadar, ia mengeluarkan kekuatan terpendam dari Sacread Gear di tangan kirinya sehingga berhasil membunuh Kokabiel. Ia juga menceritakan kedatangan Naruto, namun ia tak mengatakan bagaimana perjuangan budak Sona tersebut. Ia hanya berkata, bahwa Naruto datang dan dikalahkan dengan sekali serangan oleh Kokabiel, setelah itu ia dibawa pergi oleh kelompoknya.

"Hahahaha,,,aku memang hebat kan" Issei membusungkan dadanya (bangga) atas kemampuanya. Dia yang pada dasarnya tak menyadari kebenaran dari cerita Rias, hanya menelan bulat-bulat kebohongan dari Kingnya, begitu juga dengan anggotanya yang lain. Kecuali dua gadis yang mengetahui kronologi kejadian yang sebenarnya" Cih, si buta itu memang tak berguna, apa sebenarnya magsud Sona Kaicho mau merenkarnasikanya? Ia pasti hanya akan membawa beban untuk timnya"

**Tiim Sitri**

Saji yang mendengar cerita(palsu) king dari keluarga Gremory itu wajahnya langsung memerah marah karena emosi. Dia tidak terima jika sosok Naruto yang entah sejak kapan telah menjadi panutanya itu di olok-olok oleh Naga merah sialan itu. Ia sudah hampir melesat kearah tim Rias untuk menyangkal semua yang di katakan Rias andai saja tak di cegah oleh Bennie.

"Apa magsud mereka, brengsek!" masih dalam cengraman Bennie, Saji mengeluarkan umpatanya." Jika Naruto-san tadi tak datang mereka pasti sekarang sudah mati"

"Tenanglah Saji-kun!"

"Tenang? Kau masih bisa menyuruhku tenang saat mereka menghina Naruto-san seperti itu, brengsek?" untuk pertama kalinya Saji berani berkata dingin pada Bennie."Sadarkah mereka, bahwa yang saat ini mereka hina adalah sosok yang telah memperpanjang umur mereka, hah!"

Dalam keadaan apapun, sebenarnya seorang Saji tak akan pernah bisa berkata dengan begitu kasar pada seorang wanita, namun kali ini? sepertinya amarah yang terlalu tinggi membuat ia melupakan prinsipnya itu. Bennie yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Saji, tak sedikitpun mengendorkan cengkramanya pada tangan kiri Saji, ia malah memberikan senyum bangga pada remaja laki-laki didepanya.

"Tenaglah, bukan hanya kau yang marah pada mereka" masih dengan nada kalem Bennie menunjuk tim Rias berkumpul" lihatlah sekelilingmu, kami juga sama sepertimu. Kami marah, sedih dan jengkel, namun itu bukan hak kita. Selama tak ada perintah dari Kaicho, kita tak bisa apa-apa."

"Bennie benar Saji, kami sama sepertimu. Yakinlah, suatu saat nanti kita pasti bisa menuangkan perasaan ini pada mereka" Tsubaki juga ikut menenangkan Saji, sebagai wakin dari ketua OSIS ia dituntut agar bisa mengatur anggotanya jika sang ketua tak ada, dan sekarang ia tengah menjalankan peranya' suatu saat nanti, itu pasti!'

"Dari pada kalian berdebat terus tak ada gunanya, alangkah lebih baik jika kita kembali melakukan tugas kita hah!" teriakan dari Yuma yang terkesan lebih dingin dari biasanya membuat mereka kembali mengingatkan tugas dari ketua mereka. Dengan terpaksa Saji akhirnya mengikuti saran dari gadis-gadis disekitarnya. Mereka kembali mengonsentarsikan energi sihir mereka seperti sediakala, tentu dengan amarah yang tak di hilagkan dari hati iblis mereka masing-masing,,, yah semoga saja tak mempengaruhi bentuk bagunan yang saat ini mereka perbaiki.

**Tim Rias.**

Akeno yang terlihat kurang setuju dengan Rias yang menutupi kebenaran akan kejadian tadi perlahan mendekati Rias"ara Bucho, apa magsudnya ini?"

Mendengar bisikan tajam Akeno, Rias menoleh kearah sang quin yang telah berada disampingnya, terlihat jelas ketidak setujuan dari iris hitamya yang saat ini menatapnya tajam. Mendapati situasi itu Rias menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan quin-nya.

"Tenaglah Akeno, aku melakukan itu hanya untuk medongkrak semangat mereka"

"Magsudmu?"

"Fuhh,,,dalam waktu dekat ini akan diadakan turnamen Rating Game untuk iblis muda, kau tahukan?. Aku menceritakan,,yah bisa kau sebut kebohongan itu pada mereka agar mereka tak down. Lawan pertama kita adalah tim Sona, kau tau itu?!" Akeno mendengarkan dengan serius penjelasan Kingnya, ia mengangukan kepalanya saat Rias menjelasan akan diadakan Rating Game yang memang ia telah ketahui" Dan apa yang terjadi jika mereka tahu bahwa budak dari Sona yang hanya mengkonsumsi 'satu bidak pion' mampu mengalahkan Falen Angel sekaliber Kokabiel, apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Mereka akan sangat terpuruk jika mengetahui fakta tersebut. Mereka pasti akan berfikir 'jika pionya saja sekuat itu bagimana dengan kingnya', kaerena itulah aku mengatakan kebohongan itu pada mereka" Rias mengalihkan padanganya kearah budak-budaknya yang tengah membagakan Issei."Kau tau kan apa impianku!"

Melihat kingnya yang mengatakan impianya dengan senyum kecut, membuat Akeno menormalkan pandanganya, ia thu impian mengebu-gebu Rias dan Jujur, ia sangat mendukungnya. Ia ingat dengan jelas, bagimana duluuu sekali, untuk pertamakalinya Rias meneriakkan keinginanya untuk menjadikan timnya iblis tingkat atas dan menempani peringkat tertinggi dari Rating Game. Saat itu, ia mengatakanya dengan penuh semangat layaknya anak kecil yang menyampaikan impian naifnya.

"Hah,,,terserah kau saja Bucho, namun yang perlu kau tau, aku akan selalu mendukungmu hingga kau bisa mencapai impianmu itu"

Dengan sangat cepat Rias menoleh kembali kearah Akeno yang telah memasang senyumnya seperti biasa"Yah,,terima kasih Akeno, kau memang teman terbaikku!"

"Tentu saja, khukhukhu" mendengar tawa aneh Akeno yang kembali muncul, tak ayal langsung membuat Rias mengulum senyum manisnya kembali,

Wusssss,,,,,

DEG,,,

Suasana yang awalnya telah kembali normal tiba-tiba kembali mencekam saat sebuah energi besar secara mengejutkan mampir di benang-benang sensor para iblis remaja tersebut.

"B-bucho, tekanan energi siapa ini?"Koneko yang memiliki sensor paling peka diantara mereka langsung berlari keara Rias, tak hanya Koneko. Issei,Kiba,Asia dan Xenovia juga ikut menyusul langkah gadis Nekomata tersebut.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tau" Rias mengedarkan pandanganya kesekeliling untuk memastikan pemilik tekanan energi besar tersebut.'sialll, apa lagi ini?'

"cih,,,KELUAR KAU BRENGSEK!, AKAN KU HABISI KAU DENGAN BOOSTED GEARKU."

"Tahan Issei!"

"Ada apa Xenovia-chan? Kau takut?" dengan arogan Issei melangkah sedikit kedepan, tangan kirinya mulai mengeluarkan pendar-pendar sinar kemerahan sebelum sebuah sarung tangan berwarna merah muncul membungkus tangan kirinya" Kokabiel saja bisa kumusnahkan, apalagi orang ini!"

Meski kuat, pada dasarnya sang Naga Merah mempunyai satu kelemahan yang cukup fatal, ia tidak begitu bisa atau bisa dibilang sangat tidak bisa menentukan batas kemampuan seseorang dengan sensornya, jadi ia tak tau tekanan energi sebesar apa yang bisa dirasakan Nekomata imut tadi.

"Jangan bodoh mesum! Tekanan energi ini, lebih kuat tiga kali lipat dari milik Kokabiel." Melihat tingkah senpai mesumnya, Koneko kembali memperingatkan Issei yang telah maju beberapa langkah kedepan.

Mendengar peringatan bernada menusuk dari Koneko, Issei yang awalnya sangat percaya diri, perlahan lahan menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil langkah mundur kebelakang, kembali ketempat semula.

"J-jangan bercanda Koneko-chan"

"Hn"

"Dia tidak bercanda Issei-kun. Siapapun pemilik energi ini, ia pastilah sangatlah kuat. Dan kuharap ia bukan musuh!" mendengar penjelasan Akeno membuat Issei semakin merapatkan badanya pada kelompoknya' Hey,, kemana sifat kePD an mu tadi?'

"**Ternyata Kokabiel sudah kalahya?"**

Suara yang terdengar sedikit berat itu sukses membuat semua iblis muda disana mendongrakkan kepala mereka untuk melihat asal suara tersebut.

Diatas mereka, tampak sebuah tubuh manusia terbalut armor putih dengan sayap mekanik seperti sayap Naga tengah melayang dengan santai. Tekanan yang dihasilkan sosok itu bukan main-main, terbukti dari tubuh iblis muda di bawahnya yang sedikit bergetar dan keringat yang mulai mengalir dari kening mereka.

"S-siapa kau?" sebagai king dari kelompoknya, Rias melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat fokus sosok tadi berganti pada tim Rias. Sosok itu menurunkan ketingian terbangnya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar mendarat ditanah. Sayap dipungungnya secara otomatis menutup layaknya seperti sayap yang dimiliki robot tempur gundam yang sering mereka lihat disalah satu stasiun tv di daerah mereka.

"**Sekiryuutei eh,!"**

Mendengar julukanya di ucapkan oleh sosok didepanya, membuat Issei langsung panas dingin, tubuhnya semaki bergetar, dan keringat dingin semakin banyak mengalir keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya"Y-ya"

"Siapa kau? Dan apa maumu?" Rias dengan berani langsung berdiri didepan Issei' Aku adalah raja dari tim ini, tak akan kubiarkan mahluk apapun menyakiti keluargaku' dengan tekat yang kuat ia memandang mata kuning tajam dibalik armor yang dikenakan sosok didepanya.

"**Aku?"**

"Yah"

"**Baiklah, namaku Vali, wakil dari gubernur tertinggi Malaikat Jatuh"** pengakuan itu kontan saja membuat tim Rias dan Sona membelalakan matanya. Jika yang ia katakan benar maka kemungkinan besar ia adalah musuh. Dengan keadaan yang belum 100% fit mereka pasti akan tewas jika berhadapan dengan sosok itu.

"K-kau!" hilang sudah kepercayaan diri yang dibangun dengan susah payah oleh Rias, saat secara tiba-tiba sosok didepanya kembali melepaskan tekanan energi yang sangat besar. Jangankan bergerak, bahkan hanya untuk bicara saja ia harus bersusah payah seakan-akan ada sebongkah batu bara menyumpal ditengorokanya, membuat ia kesulitan untuk bernafas. Jika Rias merasa mati syaraf, maka sebagian anggota timnya telah terlebih dulu jatuh berlutut karena tak mampu menahan tekanan energi dari sosok yang masih berdiri dengan sangat santai itu.

"**Oh iya, dan aku juga pemilik dari Sacred Gear Divine Dividing**" ia menatap sosok Issei yang berlutut dibalik tubuh Rias**"Dan kau Sekiryuutei, kau adalah rivalku"**

"k-kau **Hakuryuuko?"**

"**Hn"**

"Apa yang kau inginkan disini? Jika ingin menantang Issei bertarung, aku tak akan membiarkannya" entah dari mana datangnya keberanian itu, Rias dengan tegas menatang Vali yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih ungul dari mereka semua.

"**Hah,,kau tau Gremory? Aku memang sangat ingin bertarung dengan Sekiryuutei sekarang, namun melihat kekuatanya saat ini,,,aku tak tertarik"**

"Kau meremehkanku? Hah!" Isei yang tidak terima mendengar nada meremehkan dari rivalnya, secara sepontan langsung berdiri dan maju. Ia memandang benci sosok Vali didepanya. Ia adalah Sekiryuutei, ia memiliki Boosted Gear yang merupakan salah satu perwujudan dari Naga surgawi terkuat. Dan harga dirinya menolak mentah mentah penghinaan tersebut.

"**Jika iya, kau mau apa?" **Valimaju mendekat kearah Issei dengan sayap mekaniknya yang kembali muncul.

"Aku bisa mencapai Balance Breaker-"

"**Hanya dalam waktu 30 detik!"** Vali mendengus saat mendengar bagaimana sombongnya sosok rival didepanya ini menjujung kekuatanya**"Kau, lihat aku sekarang!"**

Tanpa proses otaknya, Iseei mengikuti perintah Vali begitu saja, ia memperhatikan setiap inci dari armor yang dikenakan Vali' Armornya hampir sama dengan Balance Breaker ku hanya saja berwarna putih' otak lemot Issei memprogram beberapa data yang disuplai dari matanya cukup lama hinga secara tiba-tiba matanya melotot kaget setelah mengetahu fakta yang telah ia peroleh'S-sudah berapa lama ia memakai mode ini?'

"**Kau telah sadar rupanya! Aku bisa mengunakan Balance Breaker ku sesuka hati, sedangkan kau? Cih mengelikan!" **menghiraukan sang rival yang masih shok atas kenyataan tentang perbedaan kekuatanya, sosok Vali segera berbalik bersiap untuk pergi.

"**Saat pertemuan selanjutnya, kuharap kekuatanmu sudah setingkat denganku. Aku tak mau melawan mahluk lemah sepertimu!"**

"Tunggu!" suara dari Rias menghentikan sosok Vali yang hampir lepas landas."Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu kemari, tidak mungkin kau hanya datang untuk menyapa Issei kan?"

"**Ah,, kau benar, aku hampir lupa"** Vali kembali membalikkan badanya menghadap tim Rias yang telah kembali bangkit**"Sebenarnya aku disini hanya untuk mengawasi Kokabiel atas perintah Azazel"**

"**Kau mengenal Azazel?"**

"**Tentu saja, bukankah aku sudah bilang bahwa aku adalah wakil dari gubernur Malaikat Jatuh? Dimana telinga kalian!"**

Menghiraukan hinaat dari sosok Vali, Rias pun melanjutkan sesi wawancaranya"Maaf, tapi Azazel tak pernah memberitau kami tentang keberadaanmu"

"**Dasar kakek mesum itu" **gumaman lirih Vali tak terdengar oleh para iblis didepanya**"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan, karena aku harus segera melapor pada Aazel! Dan kau membuang banyak waktuku."**

"Tunggu sebentar, apa Azazel yang memberi perintah pada Kokabiel untuk melakukan penyeranggan ini?" dengan sorot mata yang tajam Rias memandang Vali didepanya. Azazel adalah Falen Angel satu-satunya yang ia kenal, menurutnya ia cukup baik pada mereka, ia bahkan mau melatih Iseei dalam meningkatkan kemampuanya dalam pengunaan Sacread Gear-nya. Namun mendengar perkataan Vali tadi , agaknya sedikit mengoyahkan pendirianya.

"**Kalau tentang itu, kau tak perlu khawatir Nona Gremory. Kokabiel melakukan penyerangan ini murni dari keinginanya sendiri, dan aku sebagai perwakilan dari kaum Falen Angel meminta maaf atas kelakuan kelompok ku yang satu itu"** ia membungkukan badanya didepan Rias dan timnya**" Dia juga memberiku perintah untuk membawa Kokabiel padanya jika ia sampai melewati batas, tapi ternyata aku tak perlu campur tangan karena kalian telah mampu mengatasinya sendiri"**

"Apa kata-katamu dapat kami percayai?"

"**Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, namun yang pasti aku telah menyampaikan kebenaranya pada kalian. Azazel sama sekali tak terlibat dalam hal ini, ia menginginkan kedamaian antara tiga Fraksi. Jadi tak mungkin ia melakukanya, karena jika ia melakukanya Gret War kedua pasti akan terjadi, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat ia** **hindari."** Setelah mengatakan itu Vali melesat dengan cepat mengudara, bertanda ia akan benar-benar pergi**." Dan Sekiryuutei, suatu saat nanti kita akan beraruang hingga salah satu diantara kita mati. Persiapkanlah dirimu!"**

Setelah kepergian Vali suasana diarea tersebut kembali seperti semula, namun keheningan mewarnai area tersebut, tak ada celotehan dari Issei, ataupu tawa aneh Akeno. Rias yang menyadari aura suram dari para budaknya memutuskan untuk mengajak mereka meningalkan tempat itu. Dari semua wajah-wajah lelah para budaknya Rias dapat melihat ekspresi tertekan dari Issei yang sangat nampak' kedatangan Vali pasti menambah beban untuknya'

"**GLORIA"**

**Midscaple Naruto.**

Disebuah ruangan yang terkesan gelap dan lembab, terdengar beberapa suara tawa feminim dan geraman yang terdengan mengerikan bagi siapapaun yang tak mengenal mahluk penghasil suara tersebut. Disela-sela dua suara itu juga terdengar pula umpatan atau pun decikan jengkel dari penghuni lain di dunia hitam itu. Menelusuri kegelapan itu semakin dalam, maka kau akan melihat bagaimana dua orang berbeda gender dan sesosok mahluk seukuran kuda yang tengah duduk bersila. Di tangan ketiga penghuni kegelapan itu masing-masing dari mereka memegang sebuah kartu yang sering digunakan oleh manusia untuk berjudi.

"Hahaha,,, kau kalah Naru-kun!"

plakkk,,,

"Wadoh,," Naruto yang tidak sempat menghindar dari sabetan ekor Ringo, harus menerima rasa panas di pipi kananya. Ia memandang tajam gadis liar didepanya yang tanpa rasa bersalah menempeleng wajahnya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya itu. Sedang yang bersangkutan hanya nyengir polos membuat Naruto harus menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Juubi?"

"**hem,,kau kalah!"**

"A-apa? Jangn bilang kau ak-"

Pletakkk

"i-ittai, i-ittai" setelah pipinya kini kedua tanganya harus bergiliran mengelus-elus batok kepalanya yang menjadi tempat bersarangnya bogem mentah Juubi."Apa kau sadar jitakkan mu bisa memecahkan kepalaku"

"**Tidak"** jawaban simpel dari pelaku penganiayaan itu langsung membuat sang Uzumaki naik darah, wajahnya memerah, hidungnya kembang kembis bak banteng melihat warna merah dan jangan lupakan ubun-ubunya yang berasap.

"Waow,,kepalamu berasap Naru-kun hihihi" bukanya meredakan amarah dari pemilik kepala, Ringo malah dengan kurang ajarnya menoel-noel telinga Naruto dengan gemas disertai dengan iris ruby-nya yang menatap kagum kepala sipirang yang secara ajaib mengeluarkan asap tipis layaknya kereta uap.

"ARGGGGGGGGG,, AKU TAK MAU BERMAIN LAGI!,"dengan emosi yang telah mencapai batas hight itu, Naruto langsung membanting kartu di tanganya dengan kencang, dan dilanjutkan dengan melompat-lompat diatas sang kartu dengan enerjik."Kartu keparat, brengsek, jangkrek...!"

"ne Naru-kun kenapa kaulakukan itu?" Ringo dengan wajah sedihnya berusaha menghentikan keganasan Naruto menghabisi kartu-kartu keramatnya.

"Nee, Ringo, kau bilang kenapa?" suara yang dimanis-maniskan itu keluar dari mulut sok suci Naruto, Ringo yang memang tidak peka hanya menganguk dengan polosnya, tanpa tahu emosi membeludak yang terkandung dari nada manis Naruto."Bukankah harusnya kau tau, karna kartu zetan ini, wajah tampanku penuh dengan setempel ekor dan tanganmu, dan jika itu belum cukup, lihat ini!" ia menundukan kepalanya menghadap langsung kewajah Ringo, kepala pirang yang harusnya normal itu kini terlihat dipenuhi tonjolan tonjolan sebesar bola pingpong dengan warna agak kemerahan" Kepelaku juga penuh oleh gunung-gunung kecil dari Mbah Juubi itu!" ia menunjuk sosok Jubi dalam mode mininya dengan mata yang memercikan api dendam. Sementara Juubi hanya mendengus sombong.

"**Itu terjadi karena kau goblok"**

"Aku tidak goblok"

"**lantas?"**

"Aku hanya kurang beruntung!"

"**Itu sama"**

"Jelas itu beda"

"**Sama!"**

Beda!"

"**Sama!"**

"Beda!"

Melihat pertengkaran konyol didepanya Ringo hanya bisa cekikikan sendiri, ia tak memisahkan keduanya karena menurutnya ini sebuah tontonan live yang seru. Bagaimana sosok seterhormat Juubi bisa bertengkar layaknya anak kecil dengan pemuda penerus Ashura tersebut.

"Nee,, Naru-kun, sepertinya kau harus secepat mungkin memasang fuin:Hakke no Fuin Shiki, agar kejadian seperti kehabisan chakra tak terjadi lagi." Melihat Ringo yang sudah memasang wajah seriusnya membuat Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di depan gadis itu. Menghiraukan Juubi yang memandangnya dengan aura hitam pekat.

"Kenapa harus fuin itu? Kenapa tidak Rikudo fuin?"

"Hah,,dengan kemampuanmu yang seperti sekarang aku yakin kau tak akan mau melakukan itu" Ringo mengosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya sebelum melirik jail kemata safir dan hitam Naruto" kalau kau mau pakai itu sih tak apa, asal,,,?"

"Asal?"

"Kau mau melawan nya, one to one!" ia mengidikkan kepalanya kearah Juubi yang sepertinya sibuk mengigiti kutu di balik jubah bulunya{mg juubi punya kutu?} setelah melihat siapa yang dimagsud Ringo, Naruto langsung mengalihkan kembali pandangan ya kearah Ringo dengan wajah sehorror mungkin'kau gila' itulah mungkin magsud dari wajah horror Naruto.

"Aku pilih cara pertama!,,aku tak mau melawanya, bisa mati muda aku!" melihat ekspresi ngeri Naruto memuat Ringo mengeluarkan senyum gelinya.

"kau, takut Naru-kun?" tangan lentik itu menusuk-nusuk pipi dengan tiga garis itu dengan pelan tanpa mendapat protes dari sang pemilik.

"m-mungkin" bukanya merendah. Namun Naruto sadar, jika saat ini ia bertarung dengan Juubi sama seperti dulu ia bertarung dengan sosok Rubah raksasa Ringo di Pulau Kura-Kura, dapat di pastikan, dia pasti akan langsung deat dengan sekali kibasan ekor dari mahluk Teen Tail tersebut

"Baiklah, sekarang keluarkan formula jutsu itu, biar aku yang memandumu!"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Naruto menyincingkan lengan baju nya, disana terlihat ukiran-ukuran Fuin rumit yang berfungsi sebagai tempat penyegel barang. Selama didunia ini bohong bila Naruto tak mempelajari apapun, ia cukup piawai dalam membentuk kolaborasi huruf-huruf aneh tersebut sehingga bisa berfungsi sesuai dengan kegunaanya. Jadi bisa disebut, saat ini ia sebagai seorang penguna Fuinjutsu dengan level sedang yang masih tersisa. Berkat darah Uzumaki yang mengalir di nadinya, Naruto semakin mudah mempelajari fuin-fuin tersebut.

Meski pada awalnya sangat susah, namun dengan darah istimewahnya ia bisa menyerap semua info dari fuin tersebut ke dalam otaknya dengan cepat dan tepat. Sebenarnya metode itu ia temukan tanpa kesengajaan, dan itu terjadi saat ia masih belum mendapatkan penglihatanya. Lebih tepatnya saat ia menginjak umur 9 tahun.

Saat itu tanpa sengaja ia mengores jarinya sendiri dengan kunai saat tengah berlati melempar benda tajam itu, alhasil darah menyembur dari luka yang lumayan dalam tersebut. Saat ingin membalut jari-nya dengan perban, tanpa sengaja darah yang masih mengalir itu menciprat kesebuah fuin penyimpanan yang saat itu masih terbuka disampingnya. Walhasil kejadian diluar nalar itu terjadi, fuin itu bersinar,darah yang ada diatas perkamen perlahan terhisap, dan sebuah gambar bergerak tiba-tiba memenuhi memorinya. Naruto yang tak tau menau dengan apa yang sedang terjadi mulai memejamkan matanya untuk mereda kejadian ganjil tersebut.

Tapi tetap saja gambaran itu terus berkelebat di otaknya. Secara perlahan, ia mulai menyadari arti dari gambaran-gambaran itu saat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sosok bayangan hitam dipikiran nya mulai membentuk sebuah huruf yang ia yakini pernah ia lihat di tangan kiri Sasuke saat mereka bertarung diatas jembatan(setelah Sasuke membunuh Danzo). Mulai dari situlah ia mengetahui keistimewaan darah legendaris seorang Uzumaki.

"Baiklah kita mulai!"

**Real Work.**

Akademi Kuoh yang kemarin hancur lebur, pagi itu terlihat sehat-sehat saja. Tak ada sedikitpun keganjilan di area tersebut, taman yang indah,gedung yang kokoh semua normal-normal saja. Para siswa yang pagi itu datang kesekolah pun tak menemukan keganjilan apapun diarea sekolah tersebut, mereka tetap bisa melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti sediakala. Tujuh jempol untuk angota OSIS yang telah bekerja keras untuk mencapai kesempurnaan itu. Tanpa mereka,, apa jadinya?.

"Kalian bekerja dengan sangat baik!" pujian itu terlontar dari mulut seorang Sona Sitri yang ia tujukan pada anggotanya yang dengan setia mengikuti setiap langkagnya di koridor sekolah.

"Arigato Kaicho"

"Kaicho, bagaimana keadaan Naruto-san?" pertanyaan Saji sukses menghentikan langkah mereka semua. Mendapat pertanyaan yang sudah pasti ia duga, Sona secara perlahan membalik badanya disertai bling-bling hitam sebagai backgroudnya, lensa kacamatanya berkilat tajam saat tekena sinar matahari pagi yang memancar. Melihat wajah angker kingnya, Saji mundur perlahan, sepertinya untuk iblis setingkat Saji ekspresi Sona yang satu ini bisa membuat ia menciutkan nyalinya hingga kedasar.

"Ia masih belum sadar, namun kalian tenang saja, keadaanya sudah lebih baik daripada kemarin" seulas senyum terlihat diwajah para angota OSIS tersebut saat Sona memberikan kabar positif mengenai keadaan Naruto" Aku akan mentransferkan energi iblisku setiap malam agar ia bisa cepat kembali berkumpul dengan kita"

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalananya ke ruang khusus OSIS tanpa memberitahukan pada Sona, kebohongan Rias. Saat ini yang menjadi beban bagi mereka adalah keadaan Naruto, hanya itu tidak ada yang lain. meski ia baru beberapa hari menjadi anggota, namun dengan sikap riang dan anehnya itu, Naruto dengan cepat mendapatkan tempat dihati mereka.

**TBC**

A\N: HOE BRO,,,,,,

Maaf lo chapter ini lebih pendek dari kemarin, masalah nya gw ngetiknya di warnet jadi, yahhh kaya di uber-uber zetan.

Sedikit jawaban untuk kalian, masalah harem tergantung mood gw,, gw ni agak plin-plan jdi gak pasti.

Naru terlalu lemah?; baca chapter 4 agar lebih megerti.

Godlike? No, gw benci godlike,,,kekutan naru disini gak akan ia dapat secara instan.

Senjata? Mungkin ada{gw lagi kepikiran pedang Yamato{devil my cry}

Updt kilat ? NO

Untuk yang bikin solusi gw untuk buat akun baru,, jawab gw No!{kan dah gw bilang gak bisa buka ffn, mana bisa bikin akun baru!.

Elemen naru: ada 4, namun ia belum bisa menguasai kelima2nya sekaligus...hanya beberapa jutsu level D-B yang baru ia bisa(khusus untuk elemen fuuton akan berbeda) Ini akan terus meningkat selama fic ni masi lanjut.

Soal mata, ini sama seperti jutsu, akan terus berkembang selama fick ini lanjut.

Ada yang belum tau warna mata naru, karena selama ni matanya tertutup rambutnya{warna mata, biru hitam sekarang}

Ok segitu dulu yang bisa gw jawab, maaf bila singkat, gw nulis ini di warnet, maaf kalau banyak typo dan kesalahan lainya..

Oh ny,, untuk para budak sona yang lainya, gw banyak gak tau sifatnya kaya gimana di animenya, jadi maaf lo ada yang sifatnya agak melenceng dari siat aslinya.

**Dan sekali lagi untuk semua yang baca ni fick, jika diantara kalian ada yang tau kemampun-kemampuan budak sona yang lain, gw mohon kalian mau berbagi. Karena gw butuh banget untuk kelangsungan fick ini.,ok{kagak usah pelit deh)**

Pendapat kalian tentg chp ni?

Ohya, trims buat yang udah jdi teman fb gw ya,,lo mau tanya kelangsungan semua fick gw, di fb jga boleh kok,,,,bagaimana pendapat kalian, gw tampan gak{pasti tampan#plak narsis)? Hahahaha{ lupakan!}

Seperti biasa gw butuh review dan saran dari kalian, gw suka komen kalian yang panjang dari pda yang pendek, klo yang pendek gak bisa namba inspirasi gw...

Ok dah,,KARASUMARU.666 mohon undur diri,

JAA neee,,,,,,,,...


	9. Chapter 9

"**New Life And New War"**

-0-0-0-0-

AUTHOR: KARASUMARU.666

FB:  3  atas nama **Harru Ka Salamander**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hight School DXD, Bukan punya saya tapi **

**:Masashi Kishimoto **

**: Ichiei Ishibumiuncak**.

**Warning: AU,gaje,abal,typo,dan alur nyeleneh. Melenceng dari canon,ooc,oc dll.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Summary**: Naruto yangg telah menyegel chakra Madara,Obito,dan Juubi didalam tubuhnya. Akhirnya mencapai pada ambang batasnya,bukanya mati tapi ia malah terkirim ke dimensi lain dengan kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

"**GLORIA"**

**Chapter 9 : Konflik Si Red Hair.**

Aura pekat yang mengerikan menguar dari aula tengah kediaman keluarga Gremory, tekanan energi sekelas Ultimate devil tersebut suksees membuat dua iblis muda berbeda marga yang berada disitu seakan akan sedang ditekan mesin pres ratusan ton. Aura yang berisi kemarahan dan Nafsu membunuh itu tercipta saat Sona dan Rias telah selesai menceritakan kejadian dua malam yang lalu{penyerangan Kokabiel} kepada iblis kelas atas yang menyandang gelar Lucifer dan Leviathan..

Pada awalnya Sona berkunjung kedunia bawah hanya untuk menceritakan kejadian itu pada kakaknya, namun saat sampai dikediamanya ia tak menemukan keberadaan kakak pengila cosplaynya, saat bertanya pada kedua orang tuanya, mereka memberitahukan bahwa kakaknya tengah berkunjung kekediaman Gremory. Setelah mendapat info tersebut, Sona tanpa buang waktu langsung menyambangi kekediaman Gremory.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sona, Rias ternyata juga melakukan hal yang sama denganya. Hasilnya, disinilah mereka, terjebak diantara dua iblis tingkat atas yang menguarkan nafsu membunuh pekat melingkupi tubuh mereka.

"Apa yang sebenarnya Azazel inginkan?" laki-laki bersurai merah yang dikenal sebagai Zirsach Lucifer mengretakan gigi-giginya dengan cukup kuat, bunyi gemletuk ringan terdengar jelas dari mulut sang pemimpin dunia bawah.

"T-tenang Nii-sama, sepertinya Azazel tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini!" dengan tubuh yang bergetar Rias mencoba memberikan pendapatnya.

"Apa maksudmu Rias?"kali ini Serafall lah yang menjawab sangahan Rias, kakak dari Sona Sitri itu terlihat sangat marah, dan itu sukses membuat udara di aula tersebut terasa begitu dingin dan mencekam.

Serafall 'Leviathan' Sitri, merupakan salah satu Maou didunia bawah. Dia mengatur segala urusan dunia luar seperti hubungan dunia bawah-dunia manusia dan dunia para Dewa Mitologi, dan ia adalah Heeries Clan Sitri sebelum Sona. Serafall dulunya merupakan salah satu iblis pejuang dari golongan Anti-Maou pada saat terjadi perang saudara di dunia bawah, dia memperoleh gelar Leviathan setelah berhasil mengalahkan saingan-nya yang merupakan keturunan asli dari Maou Leviathan terdahulu. Atas kebarhasilan yang ia peroleh ia dinobatkan menjadi Maou Leviathan generasi selanjutnya.

Serafall Leviathan memiliki sifat yang energik dan ramah, ia sangat menyukai Cosplay gadis penyihir Mahou-Shojou. Serafall memiliki surai hitam panjang dan sering terlihat ia mengikatnya menjadi dua, membuat ia terlihat seperti anak kecil, wajahnya juga memiliki kemiripan dengan sang adik dan hanya dibedakan dengan ekspresinya saja, jika Sona memiliki ekspresi yang terkesan serius dan datar, maka Serafall memilih mengunakan ekspresi ceria dan penuh dengan semangat membuat setiap mahluk yang melihat senyumnya akan ikut merasakan keceriaan yang melekat pada dirinya. Namun sepertinya malam ini image ceria yang melekat kental pada dirinya tandas begitu saja. Begitu mendengar langsung dari adiknya paska penyerangan Kokabiel yang nyaris membunuh sahabatnya, gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu tanpa sadar langsung mengumbar aura Demonya yang selama ini ia tekan.

"Y-yah, ada seseorang yang memeberitahuku bahwa Azazel tak bersalah" menarik sedikit kerah bajunya untuk melongarkan pernafasanya, Rias menatap kakaknya yang uga ikt meliriknya dengan alis terangkat" Dan orang itu, kurasa dapat dipercaya"

"Apa maksudmu Rias?" Sona memandang bingung sahabatnya, ia memang tidak tau apa-apa tentang kedatangan sosok yang dimaksud Rias, saat itu dia yang terlalu khawatir dengan budaknya langsung pergi dari Akademi untuk memberikan pertolongan pada itu para budaknya yang dia tugaskan untuk kembali ke Kuoh juga tak memberikan info apa-apa perihal kedatangan sosok lain disana.

Gadis bersurai merah panjang itu mengalihkan pandanganya kearah gadis meganekko disampingnya"Saat kau dan kelompokmu pergi, dia datang,, seseorang yang mengaku Wakil dari Azazel" Rias menyandarkan tubuhnya kebelakang untuk mendapatkan kenyamanan. Ia harus menceritakan semuanya dengan detail, karena jika salah sedikit saja, maka hubungan yang sudah mulai membaik dengan pihak Fallen Angel akan kembali menegang."Dia memberitahu kami, bahwa Kokabiel melakukan penyerangan itu karena keinginan dari Kokabiel sendiri, tak ada sangkut pautnya sedikitpun dengan Azazel."

"Apa kau yakin semua yang dia katakan benar?" aura merah kehitaman yang dipancarkan sang Lucifer perlahan-lahan memudar. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Rias, sepertinya ia mulai menemukan titik terang dari masalah yang hampir merengut nyawa imoto tersayangnya. Sebagai iblis pemegang jabatan Lucifer, ia cukup mengenal Azazel. Setahunya, meski Azazel sangat mesum dan cukup teropsesi dengan Sacread Gear, tapi dia adalah Fllen Angel yang sangat menginginkan perdamaian, jadi tak mungkin kalau Azazel mengambil tindakan yang bisa menghancurkan impianya tersebut, dan Azazel tidaklah seceroboh itu.

Rias memandang sejenak wajah Nii-sama nya yang mulai melunak sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya yang tanpa sadar sempat ia tahan. Berada ditengah tengah dua Nafsu membunuh iblis sekelas Lucifer dan Leviathan merupakan pengalaman mengerikan yang tak mungkin terlupakan seumur hidupnya.

"Tapi Sirzech, bagaimana jika semua yang dikatakan orang itu bohong?" lain Sirzech lain lagi Serafall, dia sepertinya masih belum menerima kejadian yang hampir merengut nyawa So-tan nya dilupakan begitus saja.

"Lantas, apa yang mau kau lakukan, Serafall?" jawaban kelewat santai Sirzechs sukses membuat ia mendapat delikan tajam Serafall.

"Aku ingin diadakan pertemuan pemimpin dari tiga Fraksi!" bunyi berderit terdengar saat Serafall beranjak dari sofa yang ia gunakan. Ia melangkah dengan disertai aura membunuh pekat kearah Sirzech yang mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Meski kekuataan yang ia miliki jauh diatas Serafall, namun keadan Serafall saat ini mengingatkan ia pada maid bersurai putih yang bisa membuat ia sekarat dalam sekejap, dan itu sukses membuat ia hanya bisa mengangukan kepalanya secara cepat. Tidak dapat membantah tuntutan dari mantan Heeries keluarga Sitri tersebut."Aku ingin masalah ini ditangani dengan S.E.R.I.U.S!"

Sementara Rias Dan Sona yang melihat pemandangan langkah didepanya hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka, Rias dan Sona bahkan lupa jika mereka tadi hampir pingsan hanya karena aura pekat yang dikeluarkan dua iblis yang sedang berseteru didepan mereka. Melihat pemandangan langka didepanya Rias sampai mengeluarkan air matanya karena tak sangup melihat wajah takut Nii-sama nya lebih lama, yang menurutnya sangat tidak elit itu. Rias tau, meski Nii-sama nya sangat kuat dimedan perang, namun jika berurusan dengan mahluk bergender wanita, Nii-samanya akan langsung berubah bak anak kecil yang takut dengan murka ibunya, mengelikan."Y-yah,,akan ku usahakan, k-kau tenag saja , Serafall!"

Sambil berkacak pinggang Serafall mengumbar Senyum kemenanganya saat Sirzech menyetujui permintaanya." Baiklah, sudah saatnya kami pulang" berbalik kearah Sona dengan ekspresi yang sudah kembali seperti semula" ayo So-tan,,!"

Sona yang sudak kembali ke keadaan normalnya{datar}, segera mengikuti kakaknya yang sudah mencapai pintu keluar kediaman Gremory" Rias dan Sirzechs-sama, kami permisi!" pamitnya sebelum tubuh keduanya benar-benar meningalkan kediaman keuarga Gremory mengunakan lingkaran sihir.

"Hah,, selamat aku"

**Mansion Sitri.**

Lingkaran sihir tiba-tiba muncul disalah satu ruangan kediama Sitri, dari lingkaran aneh itu muncul dua gadis cantik keturunan Sitri. Serafall menengok wajah adik tersayangnya dengan sedikit mengagkat alisnya heran, dapat ia lihat wajah yang biasa datar itu kini menyimpan sedikit emosi lain yang sulit diartikan olehnya.

"Soooooo-tan!"tanpa peringatan, Serafall langsung menerjang Sona yang masih asik melamun dengan menjepit wajah Sona di antara gunung gedenya. Serafall tanpa memikirkan keselamatan adiknya langsung melompat dengan tubuh Sona masih didalam pelukanya kedepan. Sona yang kurang sigap dengan tingkah agresif kakaknya hanya mampu pasrah saat merasa tubuhnya oleng kebelakang karena tak mampu menahan terjangan kakaknya. Beruntunglah mereka karena tepat dibelakang Sona adalah sebuah ranjang yang teramat lembut dan nyaman, sehinga mereka tak perlu khawatir dengan kesakitan yang akan mereka alami andai saja yang menahan tubuh kakak beradik tersebut bukan ranjang melainkan lantai marmer yang kerasnya minta ampun." Aku kangennnnnn!"

"N-nee-san, sesak!" mendengar rengekan Sona yang seperti orang asma menbuat Serafall melepaskan rengkuhanya pada tubuh kecil Sona." Hehehe,, maaf So-tan, Nee-san terlalu bersemangat!"

Setelah mengatur kembali nafasnya yang nyaris hilang, Sona mendelik galak pada kakaknya, dan hanya memperoleh cengiran polos dari sang pelaku. Menghembuskan nafasnya lelahnya karena menghadapi tingkah ajaib Kakaknya yang terlalu bodoh menurut Sona. ia mengelindingkan tubuhnya sedikit kesamping, pandanganya menatap kosong pada langit-langik kamar milik kakaknya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyampaikan sedikit pertanyaan pada kakaknya, namun sepertinya ia sedikit ragu untuk memulainya.

"ada apa So-tan?"

Serafall yang menyadari gelagat aneh dari adiknya menunggu dengan sabar, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang menganjal difikiran adiknya, namun ia tak akan memaksa Sona untuk menceritakan padanya. Sebagai kakak yang baik Serafall tahu betul sifat Sona yang tak ingin terlalu tergantung padanya, dia tahu seberapa keras usaha yang Sona lakukan untuk membuktikan pada semua iblis lainya bahwa ia memang pantas untuk menjadi penerus Clan Sitri tanpa harus selalu tergantung dengan nama besar kakaknya. Dan jika Sona mendapat kendala dijalanya, maka ia dengan senag hati akan datang untuk melapangkan jalan sang adik, supaya Sona bisa mencapai keinginanya.

Lama tak ada suara dari Sona, membuat Serafall bosan sendiri. Merebahkan tubuhnya mengikuti arah pandang sang adik disampingnya, sesekali ia menengok kearah samping mencaritahu keadaan Sona, hanya untuk kembali menemukan Sona dengan kegiatan awalnya.

"Nee-san?" mendengar bisikan dari Sona membuat Serafall secepat kilat mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Sona. Dapat ia lihat keraguan diwajah ayu Sona, kembali menungu akan apa yang ingin diutarakan adiknya itu.

"Eem,,?"

"Apa wajar jika seorang iblis memiliki lebih dari satu elemen sihir?" iris violet Sona menatap penuh keingintahuan langsung ke wajah cantik kakaknya.

"Heem,,kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Serafall balik menatap iris serupa miliknya dengan lembut. Sona kembali mengalihkan pandanganya ke langit-langit tak tahan jika ditatap begitu intens oleh sang kakak, ia mencoba menanyakan fenomena yang menurutnya aneh pada sang kakak, meski benci mengatakanya namun ia akui Serafall memiliki pengetahuan jauh lebih luas darinya.

"Tidak, hanya saja salah satu pion baruku mampu mengeluarkan dua elemen,,"

dapat Sona rasakan derit pelan di ranjang yang ia tempati, menegok kesamping ia melihat kakaknya tengah berganti posisi.",,,dan anehnya, ia mengunakan elemen yang saling bertentangan, api dan air?"

"Heem,, itu cukup aneh So-tan,,," Serafall mengelus pelan dagunya mengunakan satu jari telunjuk dan berfikir." Setahuku setiap Clan hanya mempunyai satu pengendalian elemen, sebagi contoh Phoenix dengan elemen api, Sitri dengan air dan Gremony dengan Power Of Destructionya!"

"Jadi apa kesimpulanya?"

"Hah,,entahlah, tapi,,,?" Sona menajamkan pendengaran dan penglihatanya saat sang kakak mulai memasng wajah ala-ala detektifnya" Aku sangat tertarik dengan pionmu itu hihihihi" dengan genitnya Serafall berhasil membuat Sona untuk kesekian kalinya merasakan penyesalan atas keputusanya menanyakan sesuatu yang penting pada sang kakak idiotnya itu. Dengan frustasi Sona membenamkan wajahnya kebantal yang menjadi penopang kepalanya, menghiraukan kakaknya yang cekikikan tak jelas.

"Kenapa orang sepertimu menjadi Maou?"

"Karena oppaiku gede Sot-tan hahahaha" kalimat out topik dan fulgar Serafall yang secara tak langsung menghina dirinya ,yang memang memiliki oppai ehem kecil ehem, sukses membuat Sona mengerang dan menghadiahi wajah sang kakak dengan bantal."auh, So-tan, kau iri ya hihihi"

"ONEE-SAAN,,BRENGSEK!" pukulan bertubi-tubi dilanyangkan Sona pada kakak perempuanya. Kegiatan perang bantal mereka berdua membuat kamar yang awalnya rapi kini berubah bak sebuah kapal laut habis terkena badai ganas, hancur berantakan.

"Hahahaha, kau harus sering meremasnya agar cepat besar So-tan hahaha,,"

"K-kau hentai Nee-san!, rasakan ini"

"Ups,,, meleset So-tan,," tiba-tiba sebuah ide gila melintas dikepala Serafall. Melihat kakaknya menyeringai seram membuat bulu kudu Sona berdiri seketika itu juga, ia hafal maksud seringai aneh kakaknya, apapun maksud dari senyum janggal sang kakak pasti bukanlah hal yang baik untuk mental dan fisik yang ia miliki.

Melihat Sona yang bergidik ngeri, membuat Serafall memperlebar seringainya, dan dengan secepat kilat ia sudah berada dibelakan Sona yang sayangnya kurang cermat dengan situasi" mungkin Nee-san tersayangmu ini bisa membantu So-tan!" bisikan yang teramat mistis ditelinganya membuat Sona sadar dari kekaguman pada kecepatan sang Maou, dan berkat keteledoranya itulah membuat ia jatuh kedalam lubang penderitaan.

Tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu, tangan sang Maou langsung mencengkram dua gunung kembar milik. Sona yang tak memprekdiksi serangan tersebut hanya mampu melengkuh saat merasakan asetnya dicengkram cukup kuat oleh kakak nistanya.

"N-nee-san, a-apa ugh,, yang k-kau lakukan ahhh"

"khukhukhu,, inilah jurus tangan setanku, So-tan" masih dengan seringai setanya Serafall mencengram kedua bukit adiknya dengan cukup kuat, dan,,,

"KYAAAAAAA,,,,,"

Teriakan melengking penuh penderitaan atau kenikmatan Sona mengema diseluruh kediaman Sitri, membuat nyonya dan tuan Sitri yang tengah asik berduaan berpandangan satu sama lain, sebelum kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing dengan disertai senyum lebar" Mereka memang akur ya, hime"

"Kau benar Anata!"

"**GLORY"**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju akademi tempat ia menuntut ilmu selama ini dengan langkah gontai, ia telah siuman dari tidur panjang nya satu hari yang lalu. Latihanya bersama Ringo di alam bawah sadarnya juga cukup memuaskan, sekarang ia sudah bisa mengunakan beberapa fuin yang setidaknya bisa ia gunakan sebagi kartu as saat dirinya berada dalam situasi terdesak di pertempuran, namun meski pencapaian dalam seni coret-mencoret itu cukup memuaskan tapi ia masih belum mampu membuat fuin sekelas Hakke no Fuin Shiki, meski telah mendapat gambaran secara detail dimemorinya namun menuangkan pada sebuah kanfas polos bukanlah hal yang mudah, ia berkali-kali harus rela termakan oleh kegagalanya, dan yang terparah adalah saat ia malah membuat Ringo terkurung dalam fuin percobaanya, alhasil kegagalan fatal tersebut membuat gadis rubah itu mengamuk dan menjadikan tubuh Naruto sebagai samsak tinju.

"Brengsek!" krikil na'as sebesar gundu didepanya menjadi objek pelampiasan dari sang shinobi, namun sepertinya itu tak lantas membuat sang krikil tabah, sebuah lolongan kemarahan keluar dari sebuah gang tempat sang krikil mendarat membuat si pirang tertegun untuk sesaat, sebelum langkah seribu ia ambil saat seekor anjing bull dog hitam tiba-tiba muncul dari gang itu, wajah anjing yang terlihat kurang bersahabat ditambah dengan benjolan kecil dikepalanya senantiasa membuat Naruto mengambil tidakan seorang pengecut[lari]

Guk,,guk,,guk,,,

"APA SALAHKU KAMI-SAMA?" olahraga pagi ala Uzumaki Naruto.

"**GLORIA"**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sekumpulan remaja yang lebih dikenal penghuni Kuoh Gakuen sebagai anggota OSIS, kini tengah berjalan santai di halaman akademi ternama tersebut, mereka berjalan dengan tenang kearah clup mereka, menghiraukan tatapan kagum dari siswa-siswi yang kebetulan berada didekat mereka.

"Dimana ya nii-chan?" Kuruko menatap sekelilingnya berharap melihat sesosok remaja dengan surai mencolok diantara kerumunan masa.

"Mungkin dia belum datang Ruko-chan!" Tomoe menepuk kepala Kuruko dengan lembut, sebenarnya ia juga tengah mencari sosok itu sedari tadi, namu sampai sekarang hasilnya nihil.

Para remaja iblis tersebut menghentikan langkahnya saat didepan mereka berdiri dengan tenang kumpulan remaja lain yang merupakan anggota dari ORC[Occult Research Club]. Anggota Sona Sitri yang masih menyimpan amarah akibat perkataan dari King keluarga tersebut menatap datar para anggota ORC didepanya.

"Hey,,," Rias selaku ketua dari Clup yang ia pimpin mencoba memulai perbincangan. Ia sedikit binggung dengan tatapan yang diberikan anggota keluarga sahabatnya." Apa kalian tahu dimana Sona?"

"Ada apa anda mencari Kaicho, Gremory-sama?" masih dengan wajah datarnya Tsubaki menjawab pertanyaan king dari keluarga Gremory.

Terlalu formal! Rias mengangkat alisnya, ia merasa binggung dengan keadaan ini. Ia melirik sekilas pada ratu disampingnya yang masih senantiasa mengumbar senyum manis. Akeno yang mengerti maksud dari tatapan Rias melangkah dengan pelan kedepan dan berhenti tepat didepan Saji, satu-satunya anggota Sona yang mempunyai tingkat kemesuman menyamai Issei.

"Saji-kun, kau tahu dimana Sona-Kaicho hem?" begitu mengoda dan menantang, namun harapan tim Rias untuk mendapat info dari pemuda didepan Akeno sirna seketika.

"Tidak" singkat, atau malah terlalu singkat. Ini merupakan kejadian yang yang sangat langka, mengingat Saji yang begitu mengidolakan wanita tak terpengaruh apapun dengan tantangan Akeno yang merupakan salah satu Onee-Sama di Kuoh Gakuen. Reaksi Saji membuat Rias membuang nafasnya dengan berat' Rencana mengoda Saji gagal'.

"Hey bodoh, apa-apa-an wajah datarmu itu?" Issei yang merasa King dan ratunya tak dihargai, membentak Saji yang masih menatap Akeno didepanya.

"Apa pedulimu, Issei-san?" meski mengatakanya dengan tenang seolah tak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan ejekan sosok disamping Rias, namun Reya yang berada paling dekat dengan posisi Saji saat ini melihat dengan jelas bagaimana sosok remaja disampingnya mengepalkan tanganya dengan sangat erat. Reya paham apa yang membuat Seorang Saji bisa berubah begitu drastis didepan anggota Gremory. Dengan pelan tangannya mengengam tangan kanan Saji yang terkepal , berniat menenangkan lelaki yang selama ini ia sukai.'tenang, Saji-kun' bisiknya pelan.

"K-kau!"

"Cukup Iseei!" Rias menengahi pertikaian dua pemuda seumuran di samping dan depanya. Ia memijit keningnya yang entah mengapa sedikit berdenyut nyeri."Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian?"

"Bukan ada apa dengan kami, Gremory-sama!" Bennie yang awalnya hanya diam dibelakang Tsubaki maju perlahan, menatap mata hijau Rias secara langsung" Namun perkataan kalian pada malam itu membuat kami merubah pandangan kami pada anda dan kelompok anda!" meski ia mengatakanya disertai senyum lembut, namun mereka yang ada disana menemukan fakta lain dari kelembutan itu,, sebuah amarah.

Mendengar penjelasan dari gadis manis yang merupakan haybrid shinigami tersebut, Rias mulai memutar ulang ingatanya tentang seseuatu yang membuat perubahan drastis sifat anggota OSIS. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Rias telah menemukan sebuah fakta penyebab perubahan sifat budak Sona tersebut.' Ternyata kalian mendengarnya ya'

"Kalian mengetahuinya ya,,?"

"Yah,,kami mendengar semua kebohonganmu,,!" Rias mengalihkan pandanganya pada gadis bersurai biru disamping sosok Tsubaki." Kau menghinanya, dan kau,,, bahkan membiarkan budakmu ikut merendahkan-nya!"

"Sadarkah anda, jika dia tidak datang pada waktu itu kalian semua pasti sudah,,mati" belum juka menyangkal penghakiman dari sosok yang diketahui bernama Tsubasa Yura, sosok lain yang berada disamping Yura juga ikut menuntutnya.

"Hahhh,,ini hanya salah paham,,," Rias masih mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang mulai memojokkanya, jika ia memberitahukan yang sesungguhnya dapat dipastikan, para anggotanya akan mengetahui kebohonganya, namun kalau tidak, hubungan dengan keluarga Sona akan terancam retak.

"Ara, ara,, apa maksud kalian hem?" Akeno yang melihat Rias mulai terdesak mencoba menganti topik pembicaraan mereka, dapat ia lihat Rias yang menatapnya seolah-olah mengucapkan 'terimakasih'.

Masuknya Akeno keacara debat itu, membuat anggota OSIS memandang wanita berdada besar itu dengan tajam. Akeno yang mendapatkan tatapan penuh intimidasi masih tetap teguh dengan senyum manisnya.

"Akeno-senpai,," Akeno menatap Saji kembali, ia menunggu apa yang akan di ucapkan pemuda pirang didepanya itu dengan penasaran",,Kau tau kejadian yang sebenarnya bukan?" tatapan Saji semkin menajam, dapat ia lihat senyum abadi diwajah Akeno perlahan-lahan memudar",,,Dan kau tahu bukan, bahwa Narut-"

"AKU BEBASSSSSSSSSS,,!"

Suara Saji seakan tercekat ditengorokanya, arah pandangnya teralih begitu saja kearah sesosok remaja dengan surai pirang yang melayang bebas kearah mereka, setelah sebelumnya muncul begitu saja dari tembok pemisah area Kuoh Gakuen dengan jalan raya.

Bukan hanya Saji saja yang mengalami blank seketika, semua anggota OSIS dan ORC yang melihat kejadian tak terduga tersebut juga sama blanknya dengan saji.

"eh-eh-ehhhhhhhhh," sosok yang pada awal kemunculanya hampir menyamai Super-man itu tiba-tiba oleng saat berada tepat diatas anggota OSIS berdiri saat ini.

"eh?" satukata penuh tanda tanya serempak keluar dari mulut setiap remaja iblis yang ada di sana.

"HYAAAAAA,,,AKU JATUHHHHHHH, DATTEBAYOO!"

Tubuh na'as sang shinobi meluncur cepat kebawah, dengan posisi kepala terlebih dahulu. Bunyi kedebuk memperihatinkan berhasil tertangkap indra pendengaran semua kaum iblis remaja disekitarnya saat tubuh si pirang bertemuh dengan tanah. Naruto jatuh tepat berada ditengah-tengah jarak antara tim Sona dan Rias. Asap mengepul dari tempat tubuh Naruto mendarat, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu asap tipis itu menghilang. Setelah asap benar-benar menghilang, seonggok tubuh terlihat menancap ditanah dengan keadaan yang menurut manusia biasa mengerikan.

Kuruko yang pertama sadar dari keterkejutanya, perlahan mendekati sosok Naruto, yang mulai memperbaiki posisinya menjadi menungging." Nii-san,, kau masih hidup?" gadis itu menusuk-nusuk punggung pemuda tersebut dengan mengunakan ranting yang ia pungut dibawah kakinya.

"Aowwww,,,," Naruto meringis sambil memegangi tengkuknya yang terasa nyeri akibat mencium tanah." Kurasa begitu"

"Hah syukurlah!" helaan nafas lega dihembuskan Kuroko, ia memandang sosok yang telah dia angap sebagai kakaknya sendiri dengan lembut. tanpa komando dan perintah otak sebuah senyum tulus tertercipta di wajah gadis manis itu ketika mengingat kembali kekonyolan-kekonyolan yang dibuat sosok tersebut.

"Naruto-san,, kau baik-baik saja?" Saji mendekati keluarga barunya dengan diikuti semua kelompoknya. Sinar kahawatir tertangkap jelas di mata iblis pengkonsumsi empat bidak pion milik Sona saat melihat bagaimana remaja pirang didepanya yang nyungsep dari ketingian kurang lebih lima belas meter, seorang Saji nyaris saja terpekik histeris saat melihat bagaimana indahnya shinobi pirang itu melayang bebas kemudian jatuh karena tak menemukan pijakan untuk menstabilkan tubuhnya. Saji mungkin melupakan sebuah fakta, bahwa remaja yang masih selonjoran ditanah itu bukan lagi manusia yang akan celaka begitu mudahnya hanya karena jatuh dari ketingian lima belas meter.

"ahh,, Saji-senpai,," melihat semua keluarga iblisnya mendekat, Naruto dengan segera berdiri,ia menolak dengan halus Kuruko yang berniat membantunya."Seperti yang kau lihat, aku ok-ok saja!"

"Dasar kuning bodoh!"

"Hey,,,bukanya memantu kau malah menghinaku, Aoi!" Naruto mendelik tajam dan telunjuk mengacung tepat kewajah Yuma yang sudah berdiri didepanya, disamping sosok tegap Tsubaki dan Momo.

Rias yang melihat sosok penyelamatnya tepat didepanya mengembangkan senyum lega. Ia merasa lega karena sosok itu tak mengalami luka-luka yang fatal setelah pertarunagn dengan Kokabiel, sedetik kemudian senyum sang Heeries Clan Gremory itu berubah menjadi senyum kecut saat mengingat kembali kebohonganya.'apa yang kulakukan ini benar?'

Akeno yang melihat perubahan pada emosi Kingnya mendekat kesamping Rias, menepuk pelan pundak sang King dan disertai senyum menenangkan.."Tenaglah, semua akan baik-baik saja!" biskanya pelan..

"Yah,,," mendapatkan kembali ketenaganya, ia memandang kembali interaksi ceria keluarga iblis didepanya dengan agak iri.'Terlihat cerah dan bercahaya'.

Selain merajai Rating Game, Rias sebenarnya mempunyai mimpi yang lain, yaitu menciptakan keluarganya sendiri yang dipenuhi oleh keceriaan dan kasih sayang, maka dari itu ia memperlakukan semua budaknya dengan penuh perhatian. Impian itu memang mulai terwujut saat ini, dengan anggota keluarga yang mulai saling pengertian, Kiba yang mulai melupakan dendamnya, Akeno yang sudah mulai melupakan identitasnya sebagai setengah Fallen Angel, Asia dan Xenovia yang mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan yang mereka alami dari pengikut Tuhan menjadi Iblis, Koneko yang mulai melupakan kenangan kelam tentang Kakak perempuan satu-satunya, dan Issei yang menjadi penghibur bagi mereka dengan tingkah mesumnya dikala keadaan mulai memanas. Sempurna, keluarga yang ceria dan saling pengertian.

Namun saat melihat kelompok rivalnya yang awalnya memancarkan aura serius dan dingin tiba-tiba berubah menghangat, itu membuat ia berfikir bahwa semua yang telah terjalin didalam kelompoknya serasa masih kurang, ia masih ingin lebih dan lebih.

Memfokuskan pandanganya pada sosok yang menjadi matahari baru bagi tim Sona dengan pandangan heran. Bagaimana sosok yang awalnya ia fikir tak berguna itu bisa membuat tim paling dingin di Akademi Kuoh menjadi begitu hangat. Ia tak mengerti, mungkinkah ia memiliki sihir yang mampu merubah pola pikir seseorang? Mustahil, tidak ada sihir seperti itu didunia ini. Hanya satu fakta yang bisa disimpulkan Rias, bahwa sosok yang ia kenal dengan marga Uzumaki itu adalah sesosok matahari yang terselubung kabut hitam. Jika kau bisa menembus kabut itu maka sebuah cahaya kehangatan dan kenyamanan akan kau dapatkan, dan itu dibuktikan oleh Sona.

"ano,, Naruto-san,, kau baik-baik saja?" semua mata langsung tertuju pada gadis pemegang Durandal dengan bermacam-macam ekspresi, ada yang memandangnya heran, tak percaya dan binggung.' Heran' karena gadis kasar itu berbicara layaknya remaja labil seusianya, dan itu tidak seperti dia yang biasanya yang selalu berfikir lebih dewasa. 'Tak percaya' karena yang mengucapkan kata sesopan itu adalah seorang Xenovia dan 'Binggung' akan perubahan sang gadis yang biasanya selalu menatap remeh sosok Naruto kini menghawatirkan sosok tak berguna itu. Merasa ditatap begitu intens oleh tim-nya,Xenovia mengankat alisnya heran"Apa?"

"Kau tak demamkan Xenovia-chan?" Asia meletakan tangan kananya dikening Xenovia ,memastikan pemegang Durandal itu baik-baik saja"Tidak panas?"

"Apa maksudmu? Asia?" dengan sedikit kasar Xenovia menepis tangan Asia yang masih menempel dikeningnya.

"Ah,,aku tak apa Via-san" Naruto menunjukan cengiran rubahnya pada si gadis yang secara ajaib langsung merubah warna kulit wajah Xenovia menjadi memerah. Tak mampu mendapatkan tatapan mengintimidasi dari mata-mata disekitarnya, Xenovia menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik surai biru terangnya.

Melihat salah satu calon koleksi haremnya mulai terpikat oleh iblis baru itu, Issei mulai memutar otak untuk mendapat perhatian." Sampah sepertimu sedang apa disini,,?"

Mendengar kalimat menghina dari senpainya, tak membuat Naruto melunturkan cengiranya, ia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan kata-kata yang bisa membuat orang lain naik darah itu keluar dari mulut manis Issei." Aku ada disini karena teman-temanku juga disini senpai!"

"Teman heh?," sebuah seringgai tercipta dimulut Issei saat mendengar kata teman"Kau tak pantas menjadi teman mereka, orang yang lari dari pertempuran hanyalah sampah!" Iseei melihat bagaimana senyum diwajah Naruto mulai meluntur, ia juga bisa melihat saat remaja itu menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik surai kuning panjangnya. Issei meletakkan satu jari telunjuknya dibawah dagu dan kembali berbicara, mencoba memancing kembali amarah dari sosok yang ia anggap tak berguna" Aku heran kenapa Sona-Kaicho merenkarnasikanmu menjadi keluarganya, orang buta yang sama sekali tak berguna!"

Berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih sedikit tenang, maka lain lagi dengan Saji, dia nyaris saja menghantam wajah sok keren milik remaja bersurai coklat itu andai saja tak dicegah oleh tangan kanan Naruto yang melintang didepan dadanya.

"Aku sudah bisa melihat senpai, jadi sekarang aku bisa lebih bergun-"

"kau bisa melihat?" Issei mencela, ia menampilkan tampang kaget yang ia buat-buat. Namun pandangan meremehkan tetap tak terlihat mengelupas dari sorot matanya." kejutan sekali,, tapi tetap saja satu pion yang kau konsumsi tak akan banyak membantu, sampah!"

Cukup sudah.

Bukan hanya Saji yang sudah mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya, namun semua anggota OSIS sekarang sudah memancarkan aura membunuh pekat. Tomoe yang berada ditengah-tengah kerumunan bahkan sudah mensummon Kedua katana kebangaanya, ia sudah siap untuk memengal kepala budak Rias tersebut andai saja pemuda yang menjadi objek penghinaan itu tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa sudah selesai,'senpai'?" suara yang biasanya menenagkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya kini berubah tak berirama, dingin dan tak beremosi.

Kepala berlapis surai pirang itu mendonkak, memperlihatkan wajah seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang sesungguhnya, wajah yang membuat ingatan Rias,Akeno dan Xenovia tertarik kembali kemalam pertarungan mereka dengan Kokabie. Tanpa ada yang menyadarinya Rias mulai mengambil langkah mundur, ia tahu seberbahaya apa sosok didepaya, ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana sosok itu mengalahkan Kokabiel dengan mudahnya sebelum Fallen Angel itu meminum cairan aneh dari saku belakangnya. Jika Kokabiel saja tak mampu mereka kalahkan dengan kemampuan penuh, bagaimana mereka bisa mengalahkan sosok superior yang mengungguli Kokabiel?, yah meski sosok itu terlihat masih belum dalam kondisi prima seutuhnya.

"Kau boleh menyebutku sampah,,,"kedua kornea berbeda warna dan aura yang terpasang diwajah sang shinobi menajam, perubahan emosi dari death last membuat beberapa iblis dikelompok ORC yang mengetahui dampak dari kemarahan Naruto tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur." Namun ingatlah,,,sampah ini, suatu saat nanti akan mempunyai peran yang besar" jari telunjuk Naruto secara cepat terangkat, mengarah tepat kewajah pemilik Bosteed Gear didepanya." Melebihi peran sang Sejiryuteei!"

"kau,,,? Hahahahahahah,,,," tawa meremehkan dari pemilik baru kaisar Naga Merah mengelegar, ia menatap sinis adik kelas didepannya. Dengan langkah pasti Issei melangkah mendekati Naruto hingga jarak satu meteran. Mengikuti gaya pemuda didepanya Issei ikut mengangkat tangan kananya didepan telunjuk Naruto yang masih teracung padanya" Dengan kekuatan yang tak melebihi Asia, kau bermimpi meggungguliku?" seringai Issei semakin lebar, tangan yang di acungkan mulai mengepal dan diakhiri dengan menunjukaan ibu jari yang menghadap kebawah[meremehkan]

"Omong kosong"

Jika saja yang berada dihadapan Issei adalah sosok Naruto yang masih mengunakan kedoknya sebagai orang tak berguna, mungkin saat ini ia akan bersujut dan meminta maaf pada remaja bersurai coklat didepanya namun sekarang, yang berdiri didepan Sekiryuutei bukan lah sosok bodoh, tak berguna dan lemah seperti yang mereka kenal selama ini. Bertepuk tanganlah pada Issei yang telah berhasil atau sangat berhasil membangunkan sifat alami dari Shinobi yang pernah menegecap pahit asamnya sebuah perang besar yang mampu menyaingi Great War.

Sebuah tantangan telah dilayangkan, dan pantang bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto menolak tantangan tersebut, tangan remaja pirang itu perlahan lahan ikut mengepal dengan sangat kuat hingga menghasilkan bunyi gemeletuk pelan, mata kutukan dari dari Clan Uchiha yang kini menjadi salah satu kartu Asnya perlahan lahan menunjukan keistimewaan yang ia miliki, Mata Zetan yang dikisahkan mampu mengendalikan Bijuu sekelas Kyuubi itu kini telah merobek kover luarnya dan berganti dengan iris merah darah dengan dua tomoe yang berputar pelan.

Rias yang melihat keadaan semakin memanas maju mendekati Issei, ia tak mau harus melihat salah satu budaknya menjadi korban selanjutnya dari pelayan Sona. Rias tahu, jika saat ini Issei nekat melawan sosok didepanya, kemungkinan besar Issei tak akan menang. Rias mengakui jika Issei sudah semakin kuat dari sebelumnya berkat latihan yang ia jalani bersama Azazel, namun jika harus melawan iblis sekelas Naruto yang belum diketahu kemampuan penuhnya, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Issei menoleh kepada Kingnya yang berada disamping kiri tubuhnya, dapat ia lihat ekspresi Rias yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'mundur-jangan macam-macam'. Dengan agak jengkel dan tidak ikhlas Issei mundur kebelakang mengikuti titah Kingnya, namun sebelum ikut bergabung dengan kelompoknya dibelakan tubuh Rias ia masih sempat memberikan delikan tajam dan beberapa sumpah serapah pada Naruto.

Tatapan kedua mahluk berbeda gender itu kini bertemu, Rias memandang sosok didepanya dengan emosi bersalah. Dapat ia lihat emosi masih memancar dari kedua mata mengkilat tajam ."A-astaga?" Rias hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang saat fokusnya terarah pada bola mata kanan Naruto, meski bentuknya indah namun entah mengapa aura yang dikeluarkan mata itu sangat mencekam, dan Naruto menaikan salah satu alis matanya[binggung] saat melihat wajah One-Samat mendadak pucat.

"Gomen atas ketidak sopannan Issei!" selesai megucapkan permohonanya, Rias cepat-cepat membungkukan badanya didepan Iblis remaja didepanya yang malah langsung cenggoh atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Heriees keluarga Gremony tersebut.

"E-eh,,ano senpai,,apa maksudnya ini?" sedetik kemudian Naruto yang telah kembali pulih dari acara cengohnya hanya bisa mengaruk belakang kepalanya. Jujur, ia binggung dengan keluarga iblis Si Read Hair'pengikutnya petentang-petenteng, tapi kingnya,,?'

Menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, sekarang Rias dapat melihat mata kanan sosok didepanya telah berubah kembali menjadi hitam, menarik kembali aura mistis yang seolah-olah dapat mencekik erat siapa saja yang memandangnya"Um,, aku minta maaf atas kelakuan Issei yang kurang sopan padamu," dapat Rias dengar dengusan tidak puas dari belakang tubuhnya, namun tak ia perdulikan.",, Kuharap jangan dimasukan kehati, Issei memang seperti itu pada setiap mahluk bergender pria?"

"Heh? orang ups,,iblis aneh!"

"hey! Apa maksudmu, sampah!" teriakan protes seakan angin lalu. Naruto masih tetap memandang kearah Rias yang sepertinya tidak memperdulikan teriakan protes pionya.

"Ohh,, yah tak ap-"

"Tak semudah itu Gremory-sama" Saji maju mencela kata-kata Naruto yang sepertinya akan membiarkan masalah ini selesai hanya dengan kata maaf. Dia bingung dengan sosok kuning disampingnya, bagaimana ia masih bisa setenang itu setelah mendapat hinaan yang menurut Saji sangat menusuk hati?. Meski tak ditujukan padanya, namun hanya dengan mendengarnya saja Saji yakin siapapun yang mendapat cacian seperti Naruto tadi, pasti tangan dan kakinya akan langsung di sarangkan kewajah pelaku penghinaan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau ingin kan Saji-kun?" Rias mengalihkan pandanganya kerah Saji yang kini melipat tanganya didepan dada.

"Dia harus meminta maaf langsung pada Nii-san!" Kuruko menunjuk wajah Issei yang berada dibelakan Rias.

"Kurang!" Rias melirik kearah Yura yang sepertinya ingin menambah vonis untuk Issei"Suruh ia bersujut didepan Kirroi!"

"Masih kurang!" giliran Tomoe yang mengambil suara. Dia mengacungkan salah satu katananya kewajah Issei yang semakin mundur kebelakang" Kebiri saja simesum itu!"

Semua yang mendengar permintaan Tomoe langsung sweatdrop seketika, mungkin jika halaman dimana sekarang mereka berada masih dipenuhi penghuni Kuoh Gakuen pastilah akan ada banyak teriakan setuju dari siswi-siswi Kuoh, mengkebiri? Sadis oe.

Wajah Issei memucat saat melihat Tomoe yang mengayun-ayunkan katanaya keatas dan kebawah'w-wanita itu mengerikan'. Ia menutupi selakanganya dengan kedua tangan yang bergetar.

"e-ehehe,,,lupakan saja permintaan aneh Tomoe-senpai yang tadi,senpai,," Rias kembali mengalihkan pandanganya pada Naruto diserti senyum garing. Rias dapat melihat bagaimana pemuda itu bisa melupakan begitu saja perlakuan Issei tadi begitu mudahnya, satu nilai plus kembali Rias goreskan pada otaknya saat mengetahui pemuda itu tak hanya kuat namun juga mulia. Suatu sifat yang sangat jarang dimiliki oleh iblis yang memiliki energi negatif lebih besar dari mahluk ciptaan Tuhan lainya.

"Tapi, Naru-"

"Sudahlah Saji-senpai, jangan diperpanjang" memberikan senyum tipis pada Saji, berusaha menenangkan pemuda blode yang ada disempingnya.

"Hah,,terserah kau sajalah." Menyerah, dengan berat hati Saji mundur kembali kebelakan Naruto.

"Terimakasih Naruto-san, kau memang yang terbaik" puji Rias disertai dengan senyum tulus." Baiklah jika masalah sudah selesai kami akan kembali kekelas."

"Yah senpai,,"

Setelah kejadian yang menguras emosi itu selesai, Tim Rias mulai berbalik untuk kembali kekelas masing-masing.

"Oh iya,,katakan pada Sona utntuk mampir ke-Clup ku nanti!" teriakan Rias dibalas acungan jempol oleh Naruto dan dengusan dari Saji dan Yura.

"Ya, Senpai-Tomat hehehehe!"

"AKU BUKAN TOMAT, BAKA!"

"**GLORIA"**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sona menatap serius gadis dengan surai merah panjang yang merupakan rivalnya. Setelah mendapat info dari Naruto tentang permintaan Rias, ia langsung pergi ketempat Gadis merah itu berada dengan didampinggi Naruto, ia sengaja hanya mengajak pemuda pirang itu karena memang hanya dia yang belum menjalani pekerjaan iblis seperti yang dilakukan budak-budak Sona yang lain.

Sona menyandarkan pungungnya ke sofa yang saat ini ia tempati, tangan kananya menekan-nekan pelan pelipisnya. Ia tak menyangka permintaan kakaknya beberapa waktu yang lalu ternyata benar-benar ditanggapi dengan serius oleh Sirzech. Rias ternyata mengundangnya kemari untuk memberitahukan padanya bahwa beberapa hari kedepan akan diadakan pertemuan penting para petinggi Fraksi Iblis, Angel dan Fallen Angel.

"Jadi mereka akan mengunakan tempatmu ini sebagai tempat pertemuan?" Sona menegok kesamping saat melihat Naruto dan Akeno yang baru keluar dari dapur, ditangan pemuda itu memapah sebuah mangkuk besar yang Sona asumsikan berisi Ramen. Dia mengelengkan kepalanya saat mengetahui bahwa Budak barunya itu sangat teropsesi dengan makanan berlemak yang menurut Sona tidak baik jika dikaonsumsi dalamam jumlah yang besar.

"Yah,,seperti itulah yang disampaikan Nii-sama,," Rias ikut menglihkan pandanganya ke arah pemuda pirang yang tengah nyengir lebar disamping Akeno, dia mengangkat alisnya heran saat melihat sebuah mangkuk sebesar ban mobil berada ditangan kanan Naruto.

"Ara,,ara,,silakan tehnya?" Akeno meletakkan sebuah nampan yang berisi minuman penghangat tersebut diatas meja.

"Arigato.." Sona mengecap sedikit minuman panas yang disediakan oleh Ratu dari sahabatnya. Akeno tersenyum sekilas pada Sona sebelum beranjak menuju samping Naruto yang tengah mematahkan sumpitnya.

"Settttt, Sona?" mendengar bisikan Rias seraya mengerakan kepalanya kearah Naruto dan Akeno bersimpuh, gadis maganekko itu melirik kearah yang dimaksud Rias.

Helaan nafas lagi-lagi keluar saat mengetahui arti tatapan yang diberikan Rias." Hah,,,jangan difikirkan, dia memang, um tertarik dengan makanan berkuah itu!"

"Tapi, jika sampai sebanyak itu, apa tak keterlaluan?" Rias memandang ngeri isi mangkuk besar tersebut.

"Hah,,ramen memang yang terenak!" Naruto mengeluarkan pendapat sepihaknya setelah meneripa suapan pertama dari mangkuk didepanya, ia memandang dengan mata bersinar-sinar, menghiraukan beberapa tatapan geli dari sekeliling yang tertuju padanya.

"ara,,ara,, Naruto-kun, apa tak maslah kau makan sebanyak ini?" Akeno sedikit mengeluarkan keringatnya saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti seseorang memenangkan lotre jumbo ratusan Ryo.

Remaja tanggung itu mengalihkan pandanganya menghadapp Akeno setelah terlebih dahulu menelat mie yang masih ada di mulutnya"Akeno-san, jika maslah makanan para dewa ini yang kau maksud maka jawabanku adalah, tidak!" dia menyeka mulutnya mengunakan pungung tanganya, menghilangkan kuah ramen yang masih tersisa disana."Aku bahkan bisa menghabiskan porsi yang lebih besar dari ini!"

"Iblis aneh!" kalimat pedas itu terlontar dari mulut seorang Issei yang tampak iri dengan kedekatan Akeno dan Naruto.

"Kau dengar Rias?" Sona menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat mendengar deklarasi budak barunya" Kau tak perlu khawatir"

"Naruto-kun, bagaimana rasanya ramen buatanku?" Akeno mengeser badanya semakin mendekati Naruto. Dia tak mampu untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat wajah pemuda didepanya yang penuh dengan bercak ramen tengah mencoba berfikir mencari jawaban yang pas untuk pertanyaanya.

" Masakan mu sangat enak Akeno-san!" Naruto meletakan sumpitnya dan memberi jempol pada Akeno" Kau pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik nantinya hehehehe!"

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto, Xenovia langsung menyemburkan tehnya keajah Kiba yang ada didepanya. Kiba yang mendapat hujan lokal itu hanya memasang ekspresi binggung serta sedikit jengkel, ia menyeka wajahnya dengan korden jendela dibelakangnya seraya berbisik pelan karena tak mau menghancurkan imejnya" Zetan!"

Sona yang juga mendengar pernyataan itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak peduli.

Rias yang sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan aksi penyemburan Xenovia, tertawa tertahan saat melihat wajah jengkel Kiba.

Issei hanya mendengus pelan, namun ia juga berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah tampan sang rival yang diserang oleh Xenovia.

Asia dan Koneko yang duduk berdampingkan mengeluarkan senyum tipis, Koneko memandang mangkok yang sudah tinggal setengah isi itu dengan tajam, hidungnya mengendus-endus aroma yang menguar kuat dari makanan berlemak didepan teman sekelasnya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"are,, Terimakasih Naruto-kun!" Akeno menyeringai saat melihat tatapan membunuh dari Xenovia yang diarahkan padanya. Akeno tahu salah satu temanya itu memiliki rasa pada pemuda yang tengah asik menyantap Ramen didepanya.'fufufu,,kena kau Xonovia-chan!'

Naruto menganguk pada gadis disampingnya, ia lalu menatap Kaichonya yang tengah menikmati minumannya dengan tenang"Kaicho!, kau mau?"

Sona yang merasa dipanggil menghentikan acara minum tehnya, ia menatap sebentar budaknya sebelum mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. Mengetahui maksud Kaichonya Naruto kembali akan melahap makanan dewanya anda saja tak ada sebuah kepala yang dipenuhi surai perak dengan telingga kucing tiba-tiba menyembul disampik tubuhnya.

Dengan reflek ninja kelas atas yang masih ia miliki Naruto secara cepat menarik mangkuk ramen didepanya kesamping, menghindari tangan kecil gadis Nekomata yang berusaha meraih sumpit ditengah mangkuk. Koneko yang merasa buruanya semakin menjauh mendongkakkan wajahnya, iris coklatnya menatap duapasang mata berbeda yang juga menatapnya dengan binggung dengan cukup lama hingga",,,Ramen"

"eh?"

"Aku mau!" gadis loli tersebut menunjuk magkuk yang Naruto lindungi disamping tubuhnya.

Mengetahui maksud gadis kucing disampingnya Naruto kemudian mengulung sedikit mie dengan sumpitnya dan diarah kan pada mulut sang gadis yang memandangnya dengan binggung"aak"

Koneko yang cukup paham maksud Naruto dengan perlahan membuka mulut kecilnya, saat makanan berupa mie itu masuk seutuhnya kedalam mulut mungil sang gadis, sensasi lembut,sedap dan gurih dari mie yang direndam dalam kuah kecoklatan penuh rempah-rempah langsung menghantam indra perasa gadis penyuka makanan manis tersebut. Menikmati makanan asing yang menurutnya cukup enak, Koneko tanpa sadar menyungingkan senyum mahalnya, ia dengan mata berkaca-kaca kembali membuka mulutnya[tambah].

Melihat bagaimana si gadis Nekomata bisa sejinak itu pada pemuda kuning tersebut, langsung saja membuat seisi ruangan melonggo. Setahu mereka Koneko adalah tipe yang tak akan langsung dekat dengan orang lain yang baru ia kenal, ia bahkan dulu pernah menghajar Issei hanya karena Issei berniat menyentuhnya, namun sekarang saat melihat bagaimana gadis mungil itu bisa langsung jinak hanya karena Ramen, tentus saja membuat mereka shok, tak pecaya!.

"K-koneko-chan k-kau hiks TIDAKKKKKK!" Issei melompat kepojokan dengan airmata mengalir deras.

Melihat romantisme antara sosok remaja didepanya Xenovie tanpa ba bi bu langsung melesat dan bersimpuh diantara Koneko dan Naruto.

Melihat salah satu gadis yang dikenalnya saat pertarungannya kemarin kini bersimpuh didepanya memunculkan tanda tanya besar dikepala sipirang.

"anu,,,ada apa ya?"shinobi pirang itu memandang binggung Xenivia yang wajahnya sudah merah padam."Apa kau mau juga?" Naruto menyodorkan ramenya kewajah Xenovia. Dengan secepat kilat gadis yang merupakan mantan pengikut Tuhan itu memajukan kepalanya dan menyambar ujung sumpit yang menjepit mie ramen.

"emm" suara yang terkesan erotis keluar begitu saja dari mlut Xenovie, ia mengulum ujung stik kembar itu dengan penuh makna.

"TIDAK,,,XENOVIA-CHAN!" raungan nista Iseei kembali mengelegar saat melihat ekspresi ero Xenovia.

"Lagi!" Xenovia kembali membuka mulutnya, bibir gadis itu semakin memerah dan berkilat karena kuah ramen yang sedikit pedas, semburat kemerahan juga ikut ambil adil disekitar pipi gadis itu, menampilkan kesan manis dan mengoda.

Melihat gelagat Xenovia yang sepertinya meminta tambah, tangan Naruto berkelebat kesamping kearah mangkok ramenya, ia kembali menjepit mie didalam mangkuk dengan kedua sumpit ditanganya tanpa kesulitan, dia mengarahkan makanan dewa itu kearah Xenovia yang tengah menunggunya dengan wajah merona.

"aaak"

Sepersekian detik sebelum sumpit itu masuk kedalam mulut Xenovia, Koneko secara tiba-tiba muncul disamping Xenovia dan tanpa babibu langsung mencaplok ujung sumpit yang berisikan mie ramen.

Xenovia yang merasa kecolongan mendelik tajam kearah Koneko yang tengah menikmati rampasanya dengan bibir melengkung. Merasa percuma saja meladeni gadis kucing tersebut, Xenivia mengambil tindakan yang lebiah agresif. Tangan kanan Xenovia secara perlahan mengapit lengan Naruto, ia menempelkan tubuhnya ke tubuh sang ninja yang mulai blusing. Bagaimanapun juga ia tetaplah pria normal yang akan terangsang jika diperlakukan seperti itu oleh wanita, apa lagi jika mengingan bahwa Xenovia memiliki wajah yang cantik dan manis, serta jangan lupakan pula tubuh yang indah, meki dengan oppai tak sebesar Rias dan Akeno.

" Y-yuto, apa-apaan pacarmu itu?" Rias membuka mulutnya setelah sekian lama diam, ia cukup terkejut dengan tingkah agresif Xenovia. Setelah Koneko sekarang Xenovia, sebenarnya pelet apa yang pemuda pirang itu pakai hingga dengan begitu mudahnya bisa membuat dua gadis dengan emosi datar seperti Koneko dan Xenivia tertarik padanya?. Rias memijit keningnya frustasi, ia mengalihkan pandanganya pada Asia yang suda tiarap dengan wajah memerah, menoleh ke tempat Kiba, Rias harus kembali menahan tawanya saat melihat pemuda itu masih bersungut-sungut akibat ulah Xenovia tadi pada wajah tersayangnya, menoleh ke Akeno, dia merusaha meredam keinginanya untuk mengerang saat melihat Akeno yang terlihat tak terganggu dengan keadaan disampingnya, menoleh ke Issei, Rias langsung sweatdrop saat melihat sang sekiryuutei tengah nungging dipojokan dengan aura hitam melingkupinya"Astaga,,!".

Sona yang melihat dari ujung matanya bagaimana Xenovia dan Koneko seperti tengah memperebutkan budaknya, menghentikan acara minium tehnya. Sona perlahan bangkit, ia menghiraukan Rias yang tengah frustasi akibat melihat kelakuan para budaknya. Didalam hatinya entah mengapa ia sedikit merasa nyeri saat melihat bagaimana Xenovia memeluk lengan Naruto mesra, meski dia berusaha bertingkah seolah-olah tidak perduli, namun seseuatu didalam tubuhnya berkata lain. otak encernya berputar cepat mencoba mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang mulai berkelebat dikepalanya, tubuhnya seakan-akan melemas hanya dengan memandang wajah Naruto yang memerah karena perlakuan wanita lain selain dirinya. Ini aneh Sona belum pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, ia binggung dengan dirinya sendiri, ia binggung saat instingnya sebagi wanita tiba-tiba mendorongnya untuk menengelamkan gadis bersurai biru yang tengah bergelanyut manja pada Naruto.

"Naru, ayo kita kembali!" tidak mau nanfsu membunuhnya meledak disana, Sona memutuskan untuk segera meningalkan tempat itu. "Jika tak ada yang mau kau sampaikan lagi kami pergi dulu,Rias!"

Rias yang terlalu pusing memikirkan kelakuan budaknya hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Naruto yang mendengar perintah Kingnya langsung berdiri dan melepas pelukan Xenovia, sang Knight yang mengetahui kebersamaan dengan pujaan hatinya akan segera berakhir memasang tampang sebal.

"Ha'i, Kaicho" Naruto yang telah lepas dari cengkraman iblis biru disampingnya segera beranjak mendekati Sona. dalam hitungan detik kedua tubuh berbeda gender itu menghilang dengan mengunakan lingkaran sihir.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Setelah kepergin Sona dan Naruto, ruangan ORC seketika senyap, Koneko dengan wajah datarnya menjilati mangkao ramen yang tadi dipegang Naruto dengan tenang, Xenovia juga kembali duduk dengan santai disamping Koneko, wajah gadis itu masih merona meski tak semerah tadi. Sebagian anggota juga sudah pulang kerumah,Issei,Asia dan Kiba telah kembali kerumah masing masing. Disana hanya menyisakan Akeno yang tengah membereskan dapur Clup, Kponeko,Xenovia dan Rias.

Rias memandang wajah kedua gadis dengan surai berbeda didepanya bergantia dengan binggung."Jadi bisa kalian jelaskan alasan atas tidakan kalian tadi?" Rias menajamkan pandanganya kepada Koneko yang telah selesai dengan kegiatanya menguras sisa ramen, wajah dari Nekomata itu terlihat berantakan akibat kuah ramen yang melekat di sebagian wajah manisnya "Koneko?"

Koneko memandang Rias dengan datar, tak perduli jika yang saat ini didepanya adalah iblis yang merupakan majikanya."Hem,,aku hanya penasaran dengan makanan ini" sangahnya sambil menunjuk mangkuk kosong didepanya.

Rias yang memang mengetahui sifat alami Koneko yang selalu penasaran dengan sesuatu yang baru, layaknya seekar Kucing, percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang Koneko ucapkan, ia mengangguk singkat sebelum mengalihkan pandanganya kepada Xenovia."Biasa kau jelaskan alasanmu Xenovia, apa kau menyukai budak Sona itu?"

Gadis bersurai biru tua itu menunduk, jika kalian pikir ia takut dengan kingnya, maka kalian salah besar. Gadis itu menunduk karena menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali ke mode on red. Rias yang melihat gelagat dari budaknya yang agak Kundere itu menghela nafas panjang'sabar, Rias sabar!'.

"U-um Bucho" mendengar cicitan dari gadis didepanya, Rias langsung memfokuskan kembali arah pandangnya pada Xenovia." Kurasa aku memang menyukainya!"

"Kau bercandakan Xenovia?"

"Tidak Bucho!" Xenovia mengangkat kepalanya, ia kini menatap Kingnya dengan penuh keyakinan."Aku yakin , bahwa aku memang menyukainya!"

"Tapi, bukanya kau menginginkan bayi naga?" Rias menatap binggung knightnya. Dulu saat Xenovia baru menjadi iblis ia pernah bertanya alasan ia selalu menempel pada Iseei, dan jawaban yang diberikan budaknya adalah 'aku ingin bayi dengan kekuatan naga Bucho' saat tahu impian Xenovia, Rias yakin bahwa mantan pemburu iblis itu pasti akan selalu mengoda Issei yang memenag mempunyai kekuatan Naga didalam tubuhnya. Tapi sekarang,,,?

"U-uum itu dulu Bucho saat pikiranku masih naif, dulu aku berfikir, dengan kekuatan Naga yang melegenda aku pasti bisa mendapatkan semua keinginanku, tak akan ada mahluk lain yang akan menganguku, aku akan terlihat Superior dan terhormat,,," bayangan saat sosok Naruto melawan Kokabiel melintas difikiran Xenovia, sosok itu begitu gagah dimatanya apalagi saat melihat pemuda pirang itu menyemburkan api dari mulut, tanpa sadar membuat ia terkikik geli' Issei yang mempunyai kekuatan naga pun tak bisa melakukanya'.

"Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau memilih Naruto sebagai orang yang kau sukai?" Rias menghiraukan tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut Xenovia."Bukanya menurutmu dulu ia orang yang sangat lemah dan tak berguna?"

Xenovie kembali mengingat perlakuanya dulu pada sosok itu, ia tersenyum miris saat mengingat perkataan yang sempat terlontar dari mulutnya untuk laki-laki yang saat ini dengan jujur ia sukai."Yah, dan aku sekarang merasa sangat bodoh jika mengingat itu semua"

"He'em" mungkin jika memiliki jangut Rias saat ini akan mengelus jangut tersebut, namun karena benda berbulu itu tak ia miliki, jadi dia hanya mengelus dagunya dan berfikir" Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

"Kurasa sejak malam itu." Rias menganguk, dia tahu malam yang dimagsud Xenovie. Ia memberi pandangan perintah agar Xenovia melanjutkan kisahnya." Rasa ini tumbuh bukan saat ia datang dengan gagah atau kehebatanya dalam bertarung, Rasa ini mencul ketika aku melihat kemauanya untuk melindungi kita ketika ia terluka akibat pukulan Kokabiel" kedua tangan Xenovia terangkat menuju dagunya, menopang kepala sang gadis yang memandang jauh kejendela" Saat darah menetes dari tubuhya, aku sempat berfikir bahwa ia akan langsung pergi karena kekuatan Kokabiel yang terlalu besar, tapi ternyata aku salah,,,"

",,,dia tidak pergi, dengan darah yang terus mengucur ia malah menanyakan keadaan kita, dia orang terbodah yang perna kutemuai, tapi justru karena kebodohanya itulah aku menyukainya. Kau lihat tubuhnya saat itu Bucho?"

Otak Rias langsung berputar dengan cepat, mencoba mencari gambaran tubuh laki-laki yang dimaksud Xenovia, saat kepingan ingatan itu mulai muncul kepermukaan, wajah gadis itu sontak memerah. Koneko yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya menatap keduanya dengan alis terangkat.

Melihat kingnya blusing, Xenovia menepuk keningnya. Ternyata kingnya berbeda jalur pikiran denganya. Xenovia tahu apa yang sedang difikirkan Rias tentang tubuh Naruto, namun sepertinya maksud Xenovia bukan seperti apa yang dibayangkan Rias."Bucho! bukan tubuh Naruto-kun yang aku maksud, tapi goresan-goresan ditubuh itu yang ku maksud!" dengan nada jengkel Xenovia menghardik Rias yang hanya cengengesan saat tahu pikiran hentainya diketahui gadis didepanya.

"Heheh,,gomen"

"Hah,,dasar" dia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pungung kursi " Kau lihat luka-luka lama yang ia miliki bukan?"

Rias kembali mengupas memorinya, mencoba mencerna maksud dari Xenovia"a-ah, iya aku ingat,,dia-"

"yah, dia tak seperti Issei atau Kiba yang memiliki berkah dari tuhan berupa Sacred Gear, luka ditubuhnya membuktikan bahwa ia berlatih sangat keras untuk memperoleh kekuatanya itu. Aku tak bisa membayangkan latihan seperti apa yang ia jalani hingga bisa mengoreskan luka sebegitu banyaknya"

"Hem,,kau benar, luka yang ia miliki mampu merivali luka milik Seiraorg"Rias yang telah engerti maksud dari Xenovie mulai mebandigkan tubuh Naruto dengan tubuh sepupunya."Aku paham, jadi kau menyukainya karena kemauanya yang begitu kuat itu?"

"Yah, ia melatih tubuhnya dengan sangat ekstrim, ia ingin menjadi kuat untuk melindungi orang orang yang ia sayangi, cukup simpel bukan?" Xenovia kembali mengingat bagaimana sosok itu begitu menghawatirkan keadaan mereka, ia bahkan melupakan kondisi tubuhnya sendiri yang saat itu memiliki luka yang bahkan lebih parah dari dirinya dan timnya."Coba bayangkan jika kau menjadi sosok penting dari orang- ah iblis seperti dirinya,,pasti sangat menyenagkan bukan?"

Yah, Apa yang dikatakan Xenovia memang benar, Rias ingat emosi yang ditunjukan remaja pirang itu saat Kokabiel berusaha membunhnya, ia ingat bagaimana sosok itu membahayakan dirinya dengan menjadi penghalang untuk tombak-tobak cahaya Kokabiel. Saat itu, mereka bahkan belum begitu mengenal satu sama lain, tapi kenapa pemuda tesebut sudah berbuat sampai sejauh itu hanya untuk menolong dia dan kelompoknya, benar-benar iblis berhati Malaikat.

"Jadi yang mengalahkan Kokabiel waktu itu bukan Issei-senpai!" suara dari Koneko menyentak Rias, dia sampai lupa jika selain mereka berdua masih ada sosok lain diruangan itu."Sudah kuduga!"

Jantung Rias sudah nyaris melompat saat tahu kebohonganya terungkap, dia yang terlalu asik mendengarkan cerita asmara Xenovia tak menyadari bahwa pembicaraan mereka mulai membuka aib yang coba ia tutupi dari timnya. Setelah melihat ekspresi Koneko yang terkesan tak peduli membuat Rias binggung dengan tangapan apa yang ingin dilontarkan gadis nekomata tersebut"Apa maksudmu Koneko?"

Koneko mendengus saat mendengar pertanyaan Kingnya." Tidak, aku hanya merasa kurang yakin saat Bucho menceritakan bahwa Issei-senpai lah yang mengalakan Kokabiel. Meskipun saat itu aku tak sadarkan diri, namun kemampuanku sebagai nekomata masih bisa merasakan energi asing yang sangat besar tertingal ditempat itu, dan aku yakin bahwa itu bukanlah energi Sacred Gear milik Issei-senpai"

"Jadi kau sudah tau yah?" Rias menyahut pelan, ia merasa bersalah pada gadis kecilitu karena telah membohonginya."Setelah kau tahu kebenaranya, aku mohon rahasiakan semua ini dari Naruto dan yang lainya ya?"

"Yah baiklah, asal Bucho mau memberikan kue yang banyak untuk ku setiap hari" gadis itu menyeringai senang, ia menghiraukan Rias yang wajahnya tengah mengkerut tak suka karena merasa diperas oleh budaknya sendiri.

"Dasar, Neko licik"

"**GLORIA"**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Didalam bengunan gereja tua yang telah tak terpakai terlihat Dua orang gadis tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Gadis dengan surai dark blue terlihat sibuk dengan sapu yang ada ditangan kananya, sedangkan gadis lainya yang memiliki surai hitam kecoklatan tengah sibuk dengan kemoceng dikedua tanganya. Kalawarner dan Rayneal saat ini tengah sibuk melakukan bersih-bersih tempat tiggal mereka.

"Hey kalian berdua,,!" kedua gadis itu tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara memangil mereka, dengan kompak Rayneal dan Kalawarner membungkukan badanya saat melihat asal suara tersebut. Lelaki yang merupakan Gubernur Fallen Angel itu terkekeh sebentar karena mendapat sambutan yang menurutnya terlalu formal dari kedua bawahanya.

"Azazel-sama, ada apa anda kemari?" Rayneal kembali menegakkan badanya, ia dapat melihat pemimpinya itu sudah duduk di salah satu sofa yang ada diruangan tengah.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Azazel melirik kedua bawahanya yang masih berdiri memperhatikanya.

"Kami baik-baik saja Azazel-sama,, terimakasih karena anda telah mengampuni kesalahan kami!" untuk kedua kalinya kedua gadis itu membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Hahahaha,,,kalian tak perlu berterimakasih padaku, sebagai pimpinan kalian aku wajib membantu kalian" pria itu memejamkan matanya sejenak" aku tau kalian melakukan semua itu karena perintah Kokabiel-teme!"

Azazel perlahan bangkit dari duduknya dan metatap kedua gadis didepnya dengan serius, dua gadis yang ditatap seperti itu oleh pemimpinya secara serempak menundukan kepalanya" Aku ada misi untuk kalian!"

"Misi apa Azazel-sama?"

"Beberapa hari yang akan datang aku perintahkan kalian untuk mendmpingiku dan Vali kepertemuan tiga Fraksi di Kuoh Gakuen! Kalian siap?"

"Kami siap, Azazel-sama!"

"**TBC"**

A\N: kali ini gak banyak bacot gw, cukup minta saran dan pendapat kalian tentg chapter ni,,,,maaf lo masih ada banyak kesalahan di chp ni.

Berhubung gw masih agak baru dan belum begit

Maaf atas keterlambatanya, ayah handa gw barusaja sakit keras, sebagi anak yang baik gw harus senantiasa ada didekatnya, gw gak mau nyium panasnya api Neraka gara-gara gak berbakti dengan orang tua, jadi mohon dimaklumi. Dan untuk fick yang lain tenang ja masih tetap lanjut, namun untuk fick GHOST kayaknya agak terkendala, sekali lagi gw minta maaf jika ada yang kurang suka dengan daftar updet gw.

u mengerti cara membuat fick yang bagus , gw minta saran dari kalian semua, supaya kedepanya gw bisa membuat fick-fick yang cukup berkualitas.

Ohya, selamat hari lebaran bagi kalian yang menjalankan, gw mohon maaf ya jika ada kata-kata yang menyinggung kalian selama ini. **Minal aidin wal faizin mohon maaf **

**lahir dan batin.**

**info, Untuk fick" Jutsu vs Magic" dah gw pinda ke crossover, lo da yang mau lanjut baca cari ja di narut &amp; fairy tail crossover, ok**

****Minta doa kalian untuk kesembuhan ayah handa tersayang gw,ok!****

Karasumaru.666 gooooooo!.


	10. Chapter 10

"**New Life And New War"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hight School DXD, Bukan punya saya tapi **

**:Masashi Kishimoto **

**: Ichiei Ishibumiuncak**.

**Warning: AU,gaje,abal,typo,dan alur nyeleneh. Melenceng dari canon,ooc,oc dll.**

**Summary**: Naruto yangg telah menyegel chakra Madara,Obito,dan Juubi didalam tubuhnya. Akhirnya mencapai pada ambang batasnya,bukanya mati tapi ia malah terkirim ke dimensi lain dengan kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

"**GLORIA"**

**Chapter 10: Misi**

Cahaya redup milik sang dewi malam menerobos kain korden bermotif katak sebuah apartemen kumuh, memberi sedikit penerangan di dalam ruangan yang awalnya terlihat cukup gelap. Di salah satu kamar dilantai empat cahaya lampu tiba-biba menyala menandakan masih ada mahluk hidup yang masih terjaga meski waktu telah menunjukan pukul 01.05.

Sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang keluar dari balik pintu kamar di lantai empat. Setelah memastikan pintu tempat bernaungnya telah terkunci dengan semestinya, pemuda yang masih berusia dibawah kepala dua itu berjalan dengan pelan ketepi aparteman, meski dia yakin tak ada barang berharga didalam apartemen yang bisa mengundang para tikus kepala hitam berpesta namun dia tetap melakukan hal itu sebagai formalitas adai-adai ada tetangga jail yang ingin mengusilinya.

Sinar rembulan mengungkap sosok pemuda yang kini telihat jelas memiliki surai pirang lumayan panjang pada bagian depan hingga menutupi kedua mata dan sedikit pendek dibelakang, sebuah sweter hitam dengan garis putih melekat ditubuhnya.

Naruto mencengkram pagar pembatas balkon apartemen, sensasi dingin besi langsung menusuk telapak tanganya, dia memandang jauh kedepan menatap indahnya malam kota Kuoh. Lampu-lampu rumah bersinar terang menyerupai kawanan kunang-kunang di tempat asalnya dulu, jujur saja saat melihat hal ini Naruto serasa tak mempercayai kenyataan, bahwa di dunia yang terlihat damai ini ternyata masih ada konflik besar yang bisa membinasakan dunia dalam sekejap mata.

"Dingin!". angin malam menerpa kulit tan eksotis milik pemuda itu, Naruto menyibakan anak rambutnya yang jatuh menghalangi padangannya. Dia dengan cekatan melompat naik kepagar jembatan layaknya pemain sirkus yang tengah beratraksi. Wajahnya tenang, tak telihat takut sedikitpun walau pada kenyataanya saat ini ia tengah berjongkok diatas pagar besi dilantai empat, sesuatu yang menurun manusia normal, Gila.

Naruto menengkok arloji biru ditanganya yang menunjukan angka kosong satu dan dua belas." Sudah waktunya!". Shinobi pirang tersebut membuang nafasnya dengan sangat pelan, jika bukan karena Kaichonya yang menyuruh atau memerintah dia dan yang lain untuk berkumpul di Gedung OSIS tepat pukul satu lewat limabelas menit, saat ini Naruto pasti masih asik bergelung dibalik selimut tebal dengan gambar kodok tecintanya.

Dengan perlahan pendar biru tipis mulai nampak dibawah sepatu sport putih yang digunakan Naruto, setelah pendar-pendar biru yang ternyata Chakra milik Naruto setabil tubuh pemuda itu langsung melesat keangkasa dengan sangat tinggi, seakan-akan tubuh pemuda pirang itu terbuat dari material kapas yang sangat ringan.

**-0-0-0-**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Tomoe mengosokan kedua telapak tanganya untuk menggusir hawa dingin yang menerpa kulitnya. Gadis itu berjalan dengan sedikit cepat saat melihat jam putih yang melingkar ditanganya telah menunjukan angka 01, 16." Kenapa mendadak sekali Kaicho memberitaukanya?" gadis itu mengerutu pelan. Dia sebenarnya engan harus keluar malam-malam seperti ini, andai saja Kingnya tidak mengatakan jika ini 'wajib' mungkin ia sekarang masih asik menyelam di alam mimpi.

Uap air tercipta dari mulut Tomoe saat gadis itu menghela nafasnya entah untuk yang keberapakalinya. Meski dia sekarang adalah iblis namun tetap saja udara dingin tetap masih bisa membuat tubuhnya mengigil, sweater biru yang ia gunakan juga tak begitu membantu, sepertinya beberapa hari kedepan kota Kuoh akan segera tertimpun salju yang turun setiap tahun saat Kota itu memasuki musim dingin.

"SENPAI!" knight milik Sona Sitri itu menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar namanya diserukan dari arah belakang. Tomoe yang mengenal intonasi suara tersebut langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang, disana terlihat sesosok bayangan hitam yang melaju'melompat-lompat' kearahnya dengan mengunakan pohon dan atap rumah penduduk sebagai pijakan. Gadis itu memincingkan matanya saat bayangan itu semakin lama semakin mendekat, dan dalam kurun dua detik sosok itu telah berdiri tegap didepanya, surai kuning emo yang membingkai wajah sosok itu sekarang terlihat naik keatas karena diterbangkan angin, Tomoe dapat melihat dua bola mata berbeda warna memandangnya dengan sinar gembira.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yo,, senpai" Naruto mengangkat tanganya disretai dengan cengiran lebar yang tak pernah absen dari wajahnya.

Tomoe mengangguk pelan sebelum melanjutkan perjalananya, dia melirik melalui ujung matanya kearah pemuda disampingnya yang memilih ikut berjalan bersama dirinya ketimbang melompat-lompat seperti tadi."ne,, Naruto-kun?"

"Hem?"

"Kau tau kenapa Kaicho memangil kita malam-malam begini?" Tomoe melirik pemuda disampingnya yang tengah mengelus dagunya. Memang, tadi saat Sona mengontak kelompoknya lewat telefon untuk berkumpul dengan segera digedung OSIS, tapi anehnya dia tak menjelaskan secara rinci alasan mengapa dia memanggil kelompoknya malam-malam begini. Tomoe yang sudah cukup lama menjadi bagian dari keluarga Sona merasa cukup bingung dengan sifat Kingnya itu, biasanya Sona akan langsung menjelaskan masalah yang akan mereka hadapi secara detail, tidak mengantung seperti ini. Tomoe ingat, tadi saat ia menerima telfon dari kingnya ia sempat terguling dari tempat tidurnya karena Sona kanya berkata. 'Berkumpul di tempat biasa, sekarang!', bagi seorang Tomoe itu merupakan hal langka yang mencengangkan, karena biasanya saat Sona menelfonya pasti Heriees Klan Sitri itu akan terus mengoceh panjang lebar hingga membuat kuping Tomoe berdengung, tapi ini?,,aneh.

"Entahlah,, aku tidak tau,,"Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan santai." Atau mungkin ini ada hubunganya dengan apa yang sempat di bicarakan Kaicho dengan 'si tomat'!"

Tomoe terkikik pelan saat Naruto menyebut king dari keluarga Gremony dengan sebutan'tomat'. Tomoe berani bertaruh, hanya shinobi pirang disampingnya lah yang sampai saat ini berani menyamakan Rias Gremory dengan sebuah sayuran. Sebagai adik pemimpin Makai tak ada satu iblis pun yang berani menghina Rias karena mereka tau jika berani menghina sang Heriees maka mereka juga akan menerima murka kakaknya yang terkenal sedikit Overprotektif. Meski Tomoe akui, dengan wajah bulat dan surai merah terangnya Rias memanglah layak dijuluki tomat berjalan.

Perjalanan mereka ketempat pertemuan kini terasa sedikit cerah, udara dingin yang tadi begitu menusuk sekarang tak begitu dirasakan oleh kedua iblis muda yang terlalu asik dengan perbincangan mereka mengenai segala sesuatu yang menurut mereka layak untuk dibicarakan. Karena yang berbincang dengan Tomoe adalah seorang Uzumaki Naruto ' ninja penuh kejutan nomor satu di negara elemental' maka setiap topik obrolan yang harusnya begitu menegangkan selalu berhasil membuat Tomoe mengeluarkan tawanya ketika Naruto menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lumayan penting dari gadis pemilik dua katana iblis disampingnya dengan jawaban-jawaban nyeleneh yang dikeluarkan mulut ninja pirang itu.

Tepat pukul 01.25 mereka berdua telah berdiri di depan pintu masuk ruang OSIS. Tomoe baru saja akan membuka pintu di depan mereka andai saja tak ada sosok gadis bersurai biru yang membuka pintu itu terlebih dahulu dari dalam.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Yura menyapa dua iblis di depanya seraya menyilangkan tanganya didepan dada, layaknya ibu-ibu yang tengah menasehati anaknya.

"Rumahku cukup jauh dari sini, kau tau?" Tomoe mengangkat kedua bahunya sedikit lalu menerobos begitu saja kedalam ruangan dengan melewati Yura yang mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Meliat Tomoe yang telah duduk disalah satu sofa didalam ruangan dengan santai, Yura mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Naruto yang belum masuk kedalam." Dan kau Kiiroi?"

Naruto membuang mukanya kearah lain ketika Yura memandanganya dengan tajam.

"Aku baru saja pulang dari kedai ramen milik Yamada-jiji," Naruto menjawab seadanya, ia tak mau memancing amarah dari gadis didepanya dengan menjawab' maaf tadi aku tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan', firasatnya berbisik jika ia mengunakan alasan konyol mendiang gurunya, maka dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya pasti akan segera diterbangkan dengan jet dari kedua tangan Yura yang menurut Naruto sedang PMS, karena wajahnya yang agak merah.

"Ck,, ya sudah,,"gadis itu berdecak sebentar sebelum membiarkan Naruto masuk kedalam.

Naruto mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh ruangan, disana dapat ia lihat anggotanya yang lainya telah berkumpul semuanya, jadi dirinya dan Tomoe adalah yang terakhir pantas saja Yura agak jengkel tadi ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto anggota yang lain minus dirinya dan Tomoe telah sampai disana dari jam 01.10.

Sona metatap semua anggotanya dengan tegas, kurang dari dua jam yang lalu dia mendapat kabar dari Kakaknya bahwa ada masalah cukup serius di Kyoto, tempat sebagian para Youkai yang berkerja sama dengan bangsa iblis bernaung. Menurut info dari kakaknya, di Kyoto tengah terjadi insiden yang melibatkan pemimpin kaum Youkai. Kyuubi no Kitsune generasi ke 7, pemimpin kaum Youkai yang terkenal sangat kuat saat ini tengah terkena racun aneh yang membuat tubuh sang Kitsune tak bisa digerakan. Dengan alasan takut akan ada penyerangan dari fraksi lain yang menjadi musuh mereka, para tetua Youkai meminta batuan pada para iblis di Makai untuk membantu mereka mengamantan Kyoto. Dengan di dasari alasan itulah Serafall mengutus Sona dan budaknya untuk pergi ke Kyoto saat ini juga sebagai bantuan yang diberikan fraksi iblis.

Serafall mengutus tim Sona bukan tampa alasan tak jelas, dia memutuskan mengutus mereka karena dia percaya bahwa dengan otak jenius yang dimiliki Sona, dia pasti bisa memecahkan masalah yang tengah menimpa pemimpin para Youkai di Kyoto. Sona juga diberitahukan bahwa bukan hanya timnya saja yang akan di tugaskan ke Kyoto, namun tim sahabatnya juga akan ikut bersamanya sebagai bantuan. Karena masalah itulah saat ini dengan sangat mendesak Sona mengumpulkan anggotanya disini, dia tak cukup waktu jika harus menjelaskan masalah ini ditelefon karena sempitnya waktu yang diberikan, jadi dia hanya memberi perintah pada tim nya untuk berkumpul dan menjelaskan semuanya disini.

"Baiklah, karena kalian telah berkumpul semua disini aku akan memberitahukan masalah yang saat ini kita hadapi" iris fioletnya menatap serius para budaknya yang tengah memandangnya dengan serius pula, Saji yang biasanya celengekan kini hanya diam saja, pemuda itu paham jika kingnya sudah menunjukan wajah itu, berarti apapun yang akan dibicarakan Sona sangatlah penting, jadi tak ada ruang untuknya berbuat konyol jika masih sayang nyawa.

"Aku mendapat info, di Kyoto tengah terjadi kekacauan dan mereka meminta bantuan kita untuk membereskan masalah itu!"

"Kenapa harus kita, Kaicho?" Momo menatap Kingnya dengan tanda tanya, karena setaunya Youkai bukanlah kaum yang lemah. "Apakah mereka tak bisa mengatasi musuh mereka itu?"

"Hemm,,musuh yang mereka hadapi saat ini belum jelas kekuatanya ,Momo" gadis Maganekko itu menyanga dagunya dengan tangan kananya," Aku juga belum mengerti pasti masalah sebenarnya, karena dari info yang kudapat hanyalah pemimpin mereka, Kyuubi no Kitsune saat ini mengalami kelumpuhan akibat racun misterius yang tidak diketahui oleh kaum Youkai di Kyoto" Sona tiba-tiba berdiri dan berkacak pinggang." Tugas kita adalah mengamankan daerah Kyoto andai saja ada musuh yang memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk mengacau didaerah kekuasaan Youkai, ini adalah tugas langsung dari Maou Leviathan sendiri, apa kalian siap?"

Melihat pemimpin mereka yang penuh semangat, tak ayal membuat semua anggotanya minus Naruto yang tengah melamun berdiri serempak. Dimata mereka tergambar jelas tekat kuat dan semangat untuk menyelesaikan misi terhormat ini.

Saji yang dari awal hanya diam saja tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalan tanganya keatas, dibelakanganya kobaran api menjilat-jilat sebagai backgroud, sepertinya pemuda satu itu begitu bersemangat." Tenag saja Kaicho, kami pasti tak akan mengecewakan mu,,,!"

"Benar Kaicho, kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan misi dari Maou Leviathan-sama!" Ruruko juga tak kalah hebohnya dengan Saji, gadis loli itu yengir lebar disertai tanganya memukul-mukul pungung Tomoe yang ada disampingnya.

"Ruruko-chan, sakit,,,"

Sona memandang wajah-wajah semangat timnya dengan bangga, namun pandanganya terhenti saat melihat salah satu budaknya yang terlihat asik duduk sendiri di samping Tsubaki. Sona tak melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto karena tempat Naruto duduk memang berada tepat dibawah bayangan lemari.

**Naruto pov.**

Kyuubi? Ada kyuubi lain selain Ringo? Jadi didunia ini juga ada Kyuubi ya, tapi apa bijuu lainya juga ada?

He'em,, apa kyuubi di dunia ini sama kuatnya dengan Ringo? Jika iya racun macam apa yang bisa membuat mahluk sekuat kyuubi bisa tumbang, ini aneh?

Hufff,,, terlalu berfikir membuat kepalaku pusing, aku bukan si nanas yang mempunyai IQ diatas 200, lebih baik aku pastikan saja nanti, toh kata Kaicho mereka itu partner jadi aku tak perlu khawatir akan bertarung dengan mahluk sekelas Kyuubi.

**Normal pov.**

"Naruto-san kau tak apa?"

Tepukan dibahu mengeluarkan Naruto dari dunianya sendiri, dia menatap gadis didepanya dengan disertai senyum canggung.

"ah Tsubaki-senpai, aku tak apa hanya sedikit ngantuk saja" Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalanya, dia sedikit Grogi saat ketahuan melamun sendiri.

Melihat kantung mata diwajah Naruto, Tsubaki hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sebutir pil berwarna putih sebesar gotri sepeda" Minumlah ini, ini pil penambah tenaga buatan Kaicho!"

Naruto memandang sejenak pil yang disodorkan Tsubaki, dengan pelan ia meneripa pil kecil itu dan menelanya dengan cepat."Arigato, senpai"

Gadis penguna Naginata itu tersenyum dan mengaguk." Efeknya akan terasa setelah lima menit kau menelanya" melihat juniornya menganguk Tsubaki kembali mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Sona yang masih berkotbah.

"Dalam misi ini kita akan dibantu dengan tim Gremony!"

""AYO KITA BERJU-APAAAAAA?" mendengar nama Gremony Saji langsung menghentikan aksi konyolnya bersama Kuruko, mereka berdua langsung melotot tak percaya kearah Sona." Bersama tim lak-eh Gremony?"

Sona menatap bingung kearah saji yang tiba-tiba menjadi lesu, Sona memang tidak tau perdebatan anggotanya denga tim sahabatnya jadi wajar dia binggung dengan ekspresi Saji yang sepertinya tak suka dengan keluarga Gremony. Sona memicingkan matanya mentap Saji yang kembali duduk dengan wajah tertekuk." Ada apa denganmu?"

Saji melirik kaichonya dengan malas" Tidak apa-apa Kaicho, hanya tersedak ludah!" jawabnya asal.

Sona tak menangapi jawaban asal pemuda blode itu saat sadar sudah waktunya mereka berangkat" Baiklah, karena sudah waktunya, ayo kita kehalaman akademi untuk menemui Rias dan timnya!"

**-0-0-0-**

Di halaman akademi terlihat tujuh remaja tengah berkumpul, sesosok gadis dengan surai merah darah dengan oppai wow sesekali melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di gedung akademi. Rias memandang malas kearah langit, ia mengingat-ingat kembali bagaimana kakaknya dengan seenaknya memberikan misi dadakan yang mengharuskan mereka pergi ke Kyoto.

"Bucho, kenapa kita tak berangkat sendiri saja?"

Rias mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Issei yang duduk dibelakangnya bersama dengan Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia dan Asia. Rias berjalan kearah budaknya berkumpul, duduk diantara Asia dan Koneko di salah satu anak tangga.

"Karena misi kali ini mungkin akan sangat sulit Issei-kun, jadi kita perlu bekerja sama dengan Sona dan timnya!" gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada remaja dengan surai coklat yang tengah menguap."Dan lagi kita perlu ota-"

"Bucho, mereka datang!"

Rias menengok kearah Akeno, kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kembali kearah yang di tunjuk ratunya. Gadis bersurai merah itu meningalkan Issei yang tengah merengut karena kingnya tak menyelesaikan penjelasanya, Rias menyambut Tim Sona dengan senyum kecilnya meski hanya dibalas tatapan datar oleh para anggota Osis didepanya.

Setelah sampai didepan Rias, Sona dan anggotanya menghentikan langkahnya."Kalian sudah siap?"

"ya!" Rias mengacuhkan tatapan anggota Sona yang seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup, dia lebih memilih menatap king tim Sitri itu dari pada harus berdebat seperti beberapa hari yang lalu karena meladeni mereka" Sejak dari tadi!"

"Hem,,baiklah" Sona menengok kearah Tsubaki dengan pandangan memerintah, dia melihat Tsubaki yang menganguk mengerti." Ayo kita pergi!"

Lingkaran tiba-tiba tercipta dibawah kaki anggota iblis Sona saat tsubaki telah menyelesaikan mantranya, Rias yang melihat itu mudur beberapa langkah kebelakang, cahaya yang cukup terang membuat Rias dan beberapa anggotanya yang berdiri cukup dekat dengan tim Sitri secara reflek mengangkat tanganya untuk menutupi mata mereka saat sebuah sinar terang kebiruan yang tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah kaki anggota Osis.

Rias membalik tubuhnya menghadap anggotanya, gadis itu memandang berbagai ekspresi dari wajah-wajah iblis muda bawahanya dengan serius" Mungkin dalam misi kali ini kita akan menghadapi musuh yang sedikit berbeda dengan yang selama ini kita hadapi, tapi aku yakin kalian pasti mampu mengatasi semua itu,," Rias menatap Koneko dengan sesaat, gadis mungil itu menguap pertanda ia masih sedikit mengantuk.

"Berbeda?" mata ber iris green fores milik Rias memandang Issei yang tengah memandang binggung kearah dirinya.

Rias menghela nafasnya dengan pelan, gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, memandang langil malam Kuoh yang hari itu tertutup awan gelap.",,yah, jika selama ini yang sering kita hadapi adalah iblis liar dan Fallen Angel, namun kali ini mungkin kita akan menghadapi, Youkai"

"Youkai?" Issei memiringkan kepalanya binggung, selama menjadi iblis Issei memang belum pernah mengalami konflik dengan jenis mahluk yang baru saja disebutkan kingnya, setahu Issei Youkai adalah siluman-siluman yang menurut sejarah jepang hayalah mitos, jika masih menjadi manusia mungkin ia akan langsung mengangap perkataan kingnya adalah guyonan, tapi sekarang mau tak mau Issei harus mulai terbiasa dengan hal berbau supranaturai itu karena jika iblis, malaikat dan malaikat jatuh saja ada, pastilah Youkai memanglah ada di dunia ini.

"Yah Issei-kun, Youkai" Issei mengalihkan fokusnya dari sang king kearah Quenya yang baru saja menjawab pertanyaanya" Youkai secara garis besar sama seperti kita, iblis. Kita dan mereka sama-sama mahlik mistis yang mungkin hanya diangap mitos oleh manusia zaman zekarang. Wujud mereka bermacam-macam ada yang berwujud hewan, tumbuhan dan ada pula yang menyerupai manusia" Akeno mencupit dagunya pelan, ia berusaha menggingat-ingat informasi yang masih menempel diotaknya mengenai Youkai.",, Kekuatan mereka juga berfariasi, ada yang lemah, ada juga yang sangat kuat dan,, Koneko-chan dulunya adalah salah satu dari mereka sebelum direnkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh Bucho!"

Issei yan memang sudah tahu akan identitas kohai imutnya dimasa lalu hanya menganguk mengerti, entah ia memang mengerti atau tidak mengingah kapasitas otak pemuda bersurai coklat itu yang sepertinya tak mencakup 5 Gb. Koneko mengangkat alisnya saat Akeno menyebutkan namanya, ia kemudian membuang mukanya kesamping saat sebuah inggatan tentang kakaknya tiba-tiba melintas diotaknya.

"Jadi kau mengerti Issei!" Rias menunjuk wajah pemuda itu dengan telunjuknya tepat diwajah." Kali ini jangan gegabah, musuh kita kali ini mungkin akan sangat kuat"

" H-hai Bucho" Issei menciut saat melihat mata majikanya yang berapi-api, lebih baik menurut dari pada mendapat ceramah panjang dari red devil didepanya.

"Ok, karena telah siap, ayo kita pergi" adik maou Luchifer itu memandang quenya sesaat, pandangan itu sama seperti pandangan yang diberikan Sona pada quenya tadi." Kalian berkumpul!"

Akeno mulai merapal beberapa mantra saat timnya telah berkumpul, sebuah diagram berwarna merah mulai tercipta dibawah kaki mereka saat Akeno telah menyelesaikan mantranya, " Ara,, kita berangkat!"

Cahaya merah menyeruak dari halaman akademi Kuoh, sebelum akhirnya cahaya merah itu redup, semakin redup dan akhirnya menghilang, meningalkan kekosongan ditempat itu.

**-0-0-0-**

Suara gedebuk benda jatuh mewarnai kedatangan tim Sona di Kyoto, merasa sedikit penasaran Sona mengalihkan pandanganya keasal suara, keringat sebesar biji jagung langsung tercipta di pelipisnya saat melihat dua sosok tengah nungging dengan wajah biru dan pipi mengelembung.

"ughhh, perutku serasa diaduk-aduk" salah satu dari dua mahluk yang terkena efek samping sihir teleport milik kaum iblis mengerutu pelan, wajah pemuda bersurai kuning itu memucat hingga mengubah warna kulit wajahnya menjadi biru.

"Nii-chan payah" Ruruko menoel kepala pirang Naruto, gadis itu jongkok didepan dua pemuda yang tengah sekarat, kikikan pelan juga keluar dari bibirnya saat melihat wajah menderitaan dua pemuda itu.

Sona baru saja akan melangkahkan kakinya ketempat dua pionya rubuh andai saja lingkaran sihir merah tak muncul dibelakangnya, dan keringat sebesar jagung juga muncul kembali dipelipisnya saat melihat dua budak teman sekaligus Rivalnya mengalami hal yang sama dengan kedua pionya.

Rias berjongkok didepan tiga pemuda dan satu gadis yang tengah berbaring didekat pohon sakura tanpa bungga, pandanganya terarah pada seorang gadis dengan surai pirang dengan aura hijau keluar dari kedua tanganya. Asia memfokuskan energi heal sacred gear miliknya kepada gadis mungil didepanya yang tadi roboh setelah mereka sampai di tempat ini. Gadis mantan Biarawati itu menyeka keringat yang keluar dari dahinya, meski cukup melelahkan namun wajah gadis itu tetap menunjukan senyum kepuasan tatkala meliat Koneko yang mulai membuka matanya dengan pelan, warna wajah gadis nekomata itu perlahan-lahan mulai kembali kekeadaan normalnya, tak seperti tadi yang sepucat mayat.

"Arigato Asia!" Koneko mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan mengunakan batang pohon sebagai sandaran, dia memberikan senyum terimakasih kepada penolongnya.

Disertai dengan senyum Asia menganguk, dia melirik anggotanya yang lain disamping Koneko, sama seperti yang dilakukan kepada Koneko, Asia juga melakukan hal yang sama kepada iblis remaja yang tengah terkapar dengan wajah membiru.

Senyum bangga terpampang diwajah Rias saat menyaksikan Asia yang tenga mengobati Issei, dia berdiri dan mendekat kearah Sona yang tengah bersandar disalah satu pohon.

Sona membuka kelopak matanya saat merasa ada yang mendekati dirinya, iris fioletnya menangkap sosok Rias telah berdiri disampingnya,",, Bagaimana?"

Dengan tangan bersideap didada, Rias menatap teman masa kecilnya yang tengah memandang jauh kedepan, tepatnya kesebuah mansion dengan gaya tradisional yang berada jauh didepan mereka" Mereka baik-baik saja, dengan bantuan Asia kurang dari sepuluh menit lagi mereka pasti akan pulih" kesunyian menyambangi mereka ketika Sona tak membuka percakapan kembali, gadis berwajah tempok itu hanya mengangukan kepalanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyimak.

Wajah Asia memucat, tubuhnya bergetar, senyum manis yang tadi dipertontonkan berubah menjadi senyum canggung. Jika ada yang berfikir gadis itu kelelahan hanya karena telah mengunakan kekuatan spesialnya maka jawabanya adalah salah!, tapi jika bukan karena masalah itu jadi apa?.

Sebenarnya yang membuat mantan biarawati itu sedikit ngeri adalah respon posesif dari teman setimnya yang sedang menatapnya dengan aura kedengkian. Namun meski keadaan jiwanya tengah terancam Asia harus tetap menyelesaikan tugasnya, ia ternyata tipikal gadis yang memegang teguh pendirianya' menolong orang harus sampai selesai tak boleh setengah-setengah' mungkin itulah moto Asia.

Dengan perlahan kedua tangan Asia mulai menempel diatas dada Naruto, iblis terakhir yang harus dia sembuhkan.

"A-s-i-a!" desisan mengerikan membat tubuh gadis itu merinding disko secara mendadak, dia kembali menarik tanganya sebelum menyentuh dada tertutup switer hitam Naruto.

"H-hai, senpai?"

"Jangan kau sentuh bagian terlarang Naruto-kun, paham!"

Dalam keadaan biasa Asia pasti akan langsung terkikik geli saat melihat tingkah posesif temanya, namun jika yang menjadi sasaran adalah dirinya, mau tak mau itu membuat dirinya agak ngeri. Asia menatap ragu kerah gadis dengan surai biru terang didepanya.

"B-baik, Xenovia-chan!"

Yah,, rupanya deklarasi Xenovia pada Kingnya waktu itu bukanlah bualan semata, dan ini terbukti bagaimana sosok itu degan iklas menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantal untuk sang pangeran tercinta a.k.a Naruto, layaknya sang lebah yang melindungi madunya. Xenovia terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Asia yang mulai kembali menyalurkan energi penyembuh dari dua cicin ajaib itu kearah dada Naruto. Satu tangan milik gadis pemegang Durandal itu dengan lembut membelai surai kuning Naruto, sementara tangan lainya memegang erat pedang keramat kebangaanya.

Kiba tersenyum senang melihat drama didepanya, tangan pemuda tampan itu begitu aktif menepuk-nepuk pungung Issei yang sedang membungkuk karena tak kuat menyaksikan adegan yang menurutnya romantis." Sabar Issei-kun, masih ada aku disampingmu!"

Mendengar pengakuan Kiba, tubuh Iseei langsung menegang, tangan kananya secara protektif memeganggi pantatnya. Tak ingin keperjakaanya direngut oleh sesama jenis, Issei dengan kecepatan melebihi Kokabiel langsung melesat menjauh dari Kiba, tujuanya tak lain dak tak bukan adalah sosok loli Koneko yang tengah bersandar pada pohon disamping mereka." KONEKO-CHAN SELAMAT KAN AK- UGGHHH!"

Miris.

Sial bagi Issei, bukanya memeluk tubuh lembut Koneko ia malah dengan nikmatnya mencium kerasnya batang pohon yang tadi sempat menjadi sandaran Koneko. Yah,, tadi sebelum Issei memeluknya, Koneko mengandalkan instingnya langsung berguling kekiri saat merasakan keselamatanya sedang terancam oleh senpai mesum. Issei yang dalam kecepatan penuhnya tak dapat menghentikan laju larinya, alhasil wajah pemuda bersurai coklat itu kini sukses merasakan asiknya mencium kulit pohon sakura yang mungkin sangat keras.

"Nasibku!"

"Bodoh!" tanpa rasa bersalah Koneko melewati tubuh naas Issei yang tengah menunging dengan wajah menempel pada pangkal pohon, ia mengalihkan perhatianya kearah Asia dan Xenovia, mendengus pelan sebelum kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya didekat Ruruko.

**-0-0-0-**

Sesosok mahluk hijau mirip seekor katak namun memiliki mulut bebek dan piring berisi air dikepalanya tengah berlari tergesa-gesa di sebuah lorong gelap. Setelah sampai disebuah ruangan besar dengan ornamen yang kental denganan kebudayaan Jepang, sosok itu tiba-tiba berlutut, nafasnya memburu akibat maraton tak terencana yang tadi ia kerjakan."T-tuan, ada yang datang!"

Sosok yang di panggil tuan oleh mahluk itu membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam, iris kuning itu menatap tajam bawahanya yang kini menundukan kepala." Aku sudah tau!".

"Apa yang haruk aku lakukan, Tengu-sama!"

Sosok yang di pangil Tengu-sama, itu menatap sekilas bawahanya dengan datar. Dengan perlahan sosok itu bangkit dari singasananya, Tengu memiliki tubuh layaknya manusia biasa, namum yang membuatnya berbeda adalah kepala mahluk yang menyerupai burung gagak serta sayap hitam yang tertekuk di punggungnya. Aura bangsawan terasa sangat kental serta youkai dalam kapasitas besar juga terus menguar dari sosok berkepala gagak itu." Tuntun mereka kemari, Senosuke!"

Senosuke menganguk paham, mahluk hijau itu akan segera melesat menjalankan tugasnya jika saja tuanya tidak kembali mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat ia menyeringai licik",,,Berikan ujian pada mereka, apakah layak atau tidak!"

"Tentu, Tengu-sama!"

**-0-0-0-**

Sona menatap mahluk aneh di depannya yang tiba-tiba menyerang klompok nya dan Rias dengan tajam, iblis muda itu tak pernah berhenti mengerakan kedua tanganya kesana kemari. Di depanya sesosok mahluk berkepala tiga{ kambing,singa dan ular}dengan tubuh percampuran singa dan kambing serta berekor ular tengah meraung-raung ganas akibat terlilit naga air berukuran sedang. Sona melirik kearah Rias, ditangan gadis bersurai merah dara itu sebuah bola energi sebesar bola voly berwarna merah gelap mulai tercipta. Melihat sahabatnya yang telah siap dengan sihir pemusnahnya, Sona menganguk sekilas saat Rias menoleh kearahnya.

Rias yang melihat tanda dari Sona mulai membuat ancang-ancang melempar, kaki dilebarkan, tangan kananya yang berisi power of destruktion ia tarik kebelakang, tatapan matanya tajam menatap sosok Chimera yang saat ini tengah terbelenggu pergerakanya oleh naga air ciptaan Sona. layaknya pemain Soft ball profesional Rias melontarkan energi pemusnah ditangan kananya kearah Chimera.

Suara debuman keras terdengar keseluruh hutan saat power of destruction menjilat kulit berbulu Chimera, mahluk malang itu tanpa bisa menjerit langsung musnah saat bola merah kehitaman milik gadis merah disampingnya secara cepat melahap tubuhnya mulai dari badan, kepala dan ekor.

**~ 0~ 0 ~**

"Brengsek!" dengan keceptan yang ia miliki Saji menghindari cakar tajam mahluk didepanya dengan melompat cukup jauh kesamping. Iris grey milik nya memandang serius teman satu timya yang tengah jungkir balik menghindari cakaran-cakaran chimera itu.

"SAJI JEGAL KAKINYA DENGAN BENAGMU!". Mendapat perintah dari wakil ketua Osis yang kini berada jauh disisi kanan sosok Chimera, Saji langsung melesatkan beneng-benang tipis berwarna agak kebiruan kearah kaki monster yang masih sibuk mencakar-cakar tanah tempat teman kuning dan birunya berada.

Dalam hidupnya sebagai iblis Yura sudah sering merasakan nyawanya hampir tercabut paksa oleh musuhnya, ia pernah mengalami patah kaki, tangan, bahkan kehilangan organ dalam. Sebagai iblis reinkarnasi yang mengkonsumsi bidak rock dia tak mempunyai serangan jarak jauh seperti king dan anggota lainya, jadi jika masuk kedalam pertarungan Yura harus selalu berada dekat dengan musuhnya agar bisa berkontak fisik. Jika musuhnya lebih lemah darinya maka itu adalah keuntungan, namun jika musuhnya lebih kuat itu adalah petaka. Dan saat ini musuh yang sedang mereka hadapi masuk dalam kategori 'Kuat'. Dengan alasan itulah ia saat ini hanya bisa menghindar saat lawan menyerang seraya mencari kelemahan musuhnya.

"Jangan melamun, Aoi!" gadis itu mendengus pelan saat rekanya memberi sedikit nasehat, ia menatap pemuda pirang disampingnya, matanya sedikit memincing bingung saat melihat tangan pemuda itu tengah mengulungkan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan aneh kegagang pisau hitam yang merupakan senjatanya sejak awal pertarungan dengan mahluk aneh didepan mereka.

"Jangan menguruiku, Kiiroi!". Yura kembali melompat kesamping saat cakar Chimera menghancurkan tempat ia tadi berpijak.

Naruto tak sempat menjawab, karena sebuah rahang besar tengah siap menyantapnya dari depan, demi nyawanya yang berharga ia langsung melompat mundur dan membiarkan mulut singa Chimera menghantam tanah. Mata sharinganya melihat sekilas lima benang tipis milik Saji mulai melilit kaki belakang mahluk didepanya yang kayaknya kurang ngeh dengan keadaan. Shinobi pirang itu mengalihkan pandanganya kearah gadis bersurai biru tak jauh darinya.

Yura memekikik pelan karena dikagetkan oleh tepukan pelan dibahunya, matanya memberi glare ringan pada pemuda pirang yang tadi masih ia lihat berada cukup jauh dengannya kini sudah berada dibelakangnya" Jangan mengagetkanku!"

"Sory!" Naruto mengangkat tanganya dengan tanda piss" Bersiaplah, pertunjukan sebenarnya akan segera dimulai!" sebuah head seal di buat, kurang dari dua detik satu klon yang sangat mirip denganya muncul.

Melihat benang-benangnya mulai melilit kaki Chimera, Saji dengan kekuatan penuh langsung menarik tangan Kirinya yang telah terbungkus sarung tangan mirip seekor reptil berjenis bunglon kebelakang." Tarik-tarik-tarik-TARIKKKK!"

Brukkk

"groarrrrrr"

"Bagus Saji-senpai!" bunshin Naruto langsung melompat keatas saat melihat Chimera itu rubuh karena dua kaki belakangnya ditarik oleh Saji. Naruto melirik bunshinya yang tengah membuat haed seal di udara, dia yang tak ingin kalah juga ikut membuat head seal berbeda dengan bunshinya.

"**Katon : Ryuuka no Jutsu"** api intensitas cukup besar keluar dari mulut bunshin Naruto dan mengarah langsung ketubuh Chimera yang masih terlentang akibat benang Saji menghalagi usahanya untuk berdiri.

"**Fuuton : Reppushou no Jutsu".**gelombang angin muncul dari dua telapak tangan Naruto yang diarahkan ke depan, pusaran mirip angin puyu itu melesat maju dan menabrak gelombang api yang disemburkan oleh bunshinya.

Gadis dengan Naginata ditangan kananya, saat ini hanya bisa melonggo saat melihat bagaimana dua elemen alam saling menyatu dan menciptakan sebuah tornado api ganas yang membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba mengigil ngeri. Gadis itu menatap horrot tubuh Chimera yang tengah meraung-raung menahan kesakitan saat tornado api tadi mengilas tubuh besar mahluk itu tanpa ampun. Jika hanya api Tsubaki mungkin tak akan terlalu terkejut, namun ini 'angin'?. Sampai detik ini, Tsubaki hanya tahu bahwa pemuda pirang yang berdiri di samping Yura cukup bisa mengunakan elemen api dan air, karena memang dua elemen itu yang pernah Tsubaki lihat digunakan oleh pemuda pirang yang sering disebut Kaichonya 'Ninja'. Namun sepertinya kejutan demi kejutan akan selalu disuguhkan oleh pemuda itu, seperti saat ini. Tsubaki meghela nafasnya pelan, ia kembali melirik tempat Naruto dan Yura berada. Gengaman pada gagang Naginata semaki ia eratkan saat melihat sosok Yura yang tadi hanya melongo seperti dirinya mulai melesat maju kearah tubuh penuh luka sayat dan gosong Chimera.

Melihat tubuh sebesar kuda chimera terlahap tornado api ciptaan pemuda disampingnya membuat Yura mau tidak mau menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan berat. Meski jarak pandang terhalang asap dan api, namun gadis itu masih bisa melihat jelas bagaimana mahluk yang menyerang mereka tadi sekarang tengah kelojotan akibat badan berbulunya yang tengah tersayat-sayat oleh putaran angin setajam belati dan terbakar oleh gumpalan api panas yang menyatu dengan angin tersebut. Kadang Yura lupa jika pemuda yang menurutnya bodoh itu faktanya sangat kuat, dan itu bukan bualan semata karena dia sendiri pernah menyaksikan secara langsung bagaimana pemuda itu bisa memenangi pertarungan melawan Fallen Angel bersayap sepuluh.

"Apa kau hanya ingin berdiri saja disini, hem?" Naruto melirik kearah samping, dia mendengus pelan saat melihat gadis bersurai biru di sampingnya hanya memasang tampang blang." Hey! Dia masih bergerak tuh!" Yura tersentak saat Naruto menoel tanganya pelan." Giliran mu!"

Yura menganguk pelan, dia mengencangkan sarung tangan hitam di kedua tanganya. Tanpa membalas pemuda disampingnya ia langsung melest maju, dimana tubuh Chimera terlentang. Yura menarik tangan kanan ya kebelakang dan saat jarak musuh sudah mencapai jangkauan serangnya gadis itu meghantamkan kepalan tinjunya tepat ke bagian samping Chimera. Mahluk itu meraung keras, darah hitam muncrat dari mulut dan hidungnya, pukulan dari gadis yang terlihat ringkih dari luar itu sepeertinya sukses menghancurkan organ dalam Chimera hanya dalam sekali pukul. Tubuh menyedihkan Chimera terlempar kedepat menghancurkan beberapa pohon yang ada di jalur penerbanganya.

Melihat mangsanya menjauh sosok Yura melesat kembali, dengan kecepatanya sebagai Rock dalam hitungan detik dia sudah berada di belakang musuhnya yang masih melayang datar di udara, tanpa rasa kasihan gadis itu kembali memukul perut mahluk itu sangat keras hingga menciptakan gelombang kejut dan melempar kembali Chimera malang itu keudara. Yura menatap datar mahluk mistis itu dengan pandangan dingin, ekor matanya menagkap sekilas sekelebat bayangan hitam menyusul tubuh Chimera yang melayang di udara.' Habisi dia,senpai'

Tsubaki yang telah sampai diatas tubuh musuhnya mengangkat kaki kananya tinggi-tinggi, dengan sekali hentakan full power gadis itu menghantakan tumitnya kepunggung Chimera malang yang sudah tak berbentuk. Tubuh sebesar kuda milik musuhnya menukik tajam kebawah sesaat setelah menerima tumit maut Tsubaki, bunyi bedebum terdengar kembali saat tubuh Chimera mengontak tanah.

Serasa belum puas, wakil ketua Osis itu kembali melesat kebawah dimana tubuh Chimera tergeletak. Ujung tajam Naginata ia arahkan lurus ke bawah tepat ke kepala singa Chimera.

Crassss,,,

bunyi mengerikan terdengar saat ujung Naginata milik Tsubaki berhasil melubangi kepala Chimera dengan sekali serangan. Tanpa memperdulikan mata musuhnya yang mengiba, Tsubaki kembali menyentakan senjata kebangaanya kebawah, membuat ujung naginata itu menembus kepala singa Chimera lebih dalam..

Darah hitam muncrat keudara saat gadis itu mencabut senjatanya dengan sembarang. Tubuh molek Tsubaki yang terlalu dekat dengan kepala Chimera juga tak luput dari darah hitam mangsanya, dengan tubuh yang belepotan gadis itu memangul Naginatanya dan berjalan pelan kearah Naruto yang entah mengapa terlihat memucat.

Naruto menelan ludahnya saat melihat senpainya yang baru saja menghabisi musuh mereka dengan kejam tengah melangkah mendekatinya. Wajah cantik gadis berkacamata itu ternoda oleh cairan hitam amis yang membuat wujudnya menjadi sangat mengerikan di mata Naruto."h-hiiii"

Rias dan Sona berlari pelan kearah Asia yang tengah mengobati bahu Kiba yang sepertinya terkena cakar Chimera yang mereka lawan, gadis merah itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega, bersyukur karena budaknya itu hanya mengalami luka ringan.

Selagi Rias menungui Asia, Sona mengalihkan pandanganya kesegala arah, dia mengernyit binggung saat tidak melihat empat anggotanya di sekitar mereka, pandanganya menajam saat melihat bangkai seekor Chimere terbujur kaku dengan tubuh gosong dan kepala terpengal.

"Kaicho"

Suara Tomoe muncul dibelakang Sona, membalik tubuhnya, Sona langsung menemukan bahwa tak hanya Tomoe yang ada di belakangnya. Sona menatap satu persatu budaknya dengan pandangan menyelidik, dari pengamatannya dapat ia simpulkan bahwa keadaan empat gadis didepanya tidak mengalami luka yang menganggu setelah pertarunganya dengan musuh mereka." Dimana yang lain!"

"Mereka memisahkan diri Kaicho" jawab Momo. Melihat Sona masih binggung Momo menoel pinggang Tomoe, memberi tanda gadis penguna katana itu untuk menjelaskan Kronologinya.

"Saat dua mahluk itu datang, mereka memisahkan diri,," tomoe menunjuk Bngkai Chimera, melihat Sona yang hanya menganguk Tomoe kembali menurunkan tanganya." Mereka membawa salah satu dari Chimera yang menyerang kita kedalam hutan, saat kami melawan yang satu itu!"

Tomoe melirik kearah rekan-rekan ya yang hanya diam saja, pandangan ya kembali mengarah pada kingnya saat Sona tiba-tiba membalikan badan" Kita cari mere-!"

"KAICHO!"

Sona sedikit terlonjak saat Suara cempreng yang sangat ia kenal memangilnya dengan cukup keras, Heriees Klan Sitri itu tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat empat anggotanya yang lain mulai terlihat mendatanginya tanpa luka berarti, ah,, minus wakilnya yang berlumuran cairan hitam kental. Sebagai king dari kelompok ini Sona tadi sempat merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat tahu empat anggotanya memilih melawan Chimera secara terpisah. Meski mahluk itu tidak cukup kuat untuk iblis sekelas mereka namun tetap saja mahluk itu sekarang saat melihat dua pemuda pirang tengah nyengir lebar kearahnya perlahan-lahan kekhawatiran itu mulai lenyap, jika mereka masih bisa nyengir berarti mereka baik-baik saja kan?.

"Nii-san\ Saji-kun!" dua nama ter-alun merdu dari dua gadis dibelakang Sona. Ruruko dan Reya melesat melewati Sona, saat jarak antara mereka dan NaruSaji semakin menipis kedua gadis itu langsung menubruk dua pemuda pirang didepanya.

"R-reya-chan,,!" dengan wajah memerah Saji memegang pundak Reya. Ia yang memang kurang peka dengan perasaan gadis yang memeluknya merasa binggung tingkat dewa atas kelakuan Reya yang tiba-tiba agresif."A-ada apa?"

"Tidak" Reya semakin membenamkan wajahnya kedada Saji." Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu!". jawaban Reya sukses kembali membuat wajah Saji kembali merona.

Melihat wajah rekan blode disampingnya yang merona hebat, Uzumaki muda itu terkiki pelan. Naruto menengokan kepalanya ke bawah, saat merasakan seseorang tengah memperhatikanya. Tangan tan miliknya seolah bergerak sendiri saat menemukan Ruruko yang masih memeluknya tengah melihat kearahnya dengan wajah binggung.

"Nii-san?" gadis muda yang merupakan iblis itu memiringkan kepalanya kekiri, ketika tangan pemuda yang ia panggil Nii-san menepuk lembut kepalanya." Ada apa?"

"Hehehe,, tak apa, Ruko-chan!" Naruto melepas pelukan Ruruko pada tubuhnya dengan pelan." Ayo kita ketemat Kaicho!" sebelum berjalan Naruto menatap kearah pasangan SajiReya yang telah menyelesaikan acara pelukkanya. "Kalian berdua, ayo!"

"Ha'i!"

Akeno terkikik dengan tangan kanan menutupi mulutnya, Kiba hanya tersenyum, Issei menagis dengan tubuh gemetar, Koneko tetap setia dengan wajah datarnya, Asia mengigil dan wajahnya memucat, Rias tersenyum canggung saat melihat bagaimana salah satu Knight miliknya kini mengeluarkan aura membunuh pekat, gadis merah itu memandang Asia dengan tatapan kasihan.

Asia tanpa sadar mengambil langkah kesamping, insting nya sebagai iblis mengutuk nasib yang selalu menempatkan dirinya berada dekat dengan sumber bahaya. Ia menatap dengan takut gadis bersurai biru dengan pedang cukup besar berlumur darah Chimera ditanganya.

"Asia!"

Asia nyaris saja menjert histeris saat bisikan yang begitu dingin dan dipenuhi nafsu membunuh tertangkap indra pendengaranya. Dengan menguatkan tekat yang masih tersisa ia memandang wajah Xenovia."i-iya S-senpai?"

" Siapkan Twillight Healing mu, Asia!". Melihat wajah-wajah binggung anggotanya mengapa ia meminta gadis mantan biarawati disampingnya bersiap dengan berkah miliknya, seulas senyum mengerikan tercipta diwajah Xenovia.",,Akan ku cincang gadis kecil itu, karena telah berani memeluk Naruto-kun ku khukhukhu,,".

Dalam level inilah mental Asia telah roboh, gadis muda itu menjerit lalu berlari menjauh dari samping Xenovia. Mengetahui Quen dari tim mereka cukup kuat Asia memilih tubuh Akeno sebagai perlindungan.

Akeno kembali terkikik saat melihat Asia yang menjerit histeris sebelum berlari kearahnya dengan air mata berlinang. Menghiraukan keberadaan Asia yang mengunakan tubuhnya sebagai benteng, Akeno melirik kearah Rias yang mulai berjalan kearah Xenovia dengan langkah cepat." Ara,,,ara,,, Xenovia-chan pasti sangat bernafsu saat ini!"

**-0-0-0-**

Tim Sona dan Rias kini tengah berkumpul dibawah sebuah pohon Oak yang telah mati, tentu saja setelah amarah Xenovia mereda.

"Apa menurutmu kedatangan ketiga Chimera itu wajar?".

Mendengar pertanyaan Rias, saraf-saraf otak Sona mulai saling terhubung guna mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Kurasa tidak,,"

"Apa maksudmu?" alis Rias mengkerut.

"Kurasa ada yang memerintahkan mereka,," Sona menaikan kacamatanya dengan telunjuk, dia menatap Rias dengan tajam." Menurutku ada mahluk lain yang menyuruh mereka untuk menyerang kita."

"Apa kau tahu siapa?"

Sona mengangkat bahunya, bertanda ia tak tahu."Tidak,. tapi ada dua kemungkinan,,,"

" Yang pertama, tuan ketiga Chimera yang menyerang kita adalah musuh yang membuat Kyuubi saat ini lumpuh, mungkin ia mengetahui alasan kedatangan kita kesini, dan Dengan memusnahkan kita secepatnya mereka berfikir itu akan membuat rencana mereka untuk menginvasi Kyoto akan semakin mudah."

Rias dan timya mengangguk mengerti, alasan pertama yang diberikan oleh Heriees klan Sitri itu cukup masuk akal juga jika difikirkan.

"Yang kedua?" Asia kembali menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik pungung Akeno saat berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya."g-gomen!"

"Yang kedua, tuan ketiga mahluk itu adalah,," Sona mengalihkan pandanganya kearah salah satu pohon Oak besar tak jauh dari mereka dengan tatapan datar. Pohon Oak yang sepertinya sudah berusia ratusan tahun itu berdiri gagah dengan cabang dan daun yang lebat. Saking lebatnya daun pohon itu mungkin jika diatasnya ada gajah mereka tak akan bisa melihatnya karena tertutup daun Oak." Klien kita!"

Bunyi gedebuk berisik membuat tim Sona dan Rias menajamkan pandanganya kebawah pohon Oak besar yang tadi dilihat Sona. Mereka secara kompak mengkerutkan kening saat sesosok bayangan mulai nampak dari bayangan pohon. Melihat sosok tak diundang perlahan mendekati mereka, Rias memberi aba-aba pada anggotanya kalau-kalau sosok itu tiba-tiba menyerang.

Melihat tanda dari kingnya, Akeno langsung membuat petir kecil berwarna kuning ditangan kananya, sedangkan tangan kirinya direntangkan kebelakang, melindungi gadis mungil dibelakang tubuhnya. Kiba dan Issei langsung memasang kuda-kuda bertarung mereka, sedangkan Koneko dan Xenovia berada dibelakang Kiba dan Issei.

Anggota tim Sona yang melihat tim Gremory sudah mengambil ancang-ancang bertarung langsung mengambil tindakan waspada, namun kegitan mereka terganggu saat Sona memberi tanda untuk tenang.

"Kaicho?"

" Tenang". Menghiraukan tatapan binggung dari budak-budaknya, ia lebih memilih menatap kearah shinobi pirang disamping Ruruko yang tidak bergerak dan bersuara sejak mereka semua berkumpul. Sona kembali menghela nafasnya saat pendengaran supernya sebagai bangsa iblis murni menangkap dengkuran halus dari sosok yang saat ini menjadi fokusnya. Dengan bermodal krikil sebesar kelereng yang ia ambil dari bawah kakinya, Sona berharap mendapat perhatian dari salah satu budaknya yang tak mepunyai sopan-santun.

Bletakkk...

"i'iitttai!"

**-0-0-**

" Yo. Bro!"

Anggota tim Gremory yang berada paling dekat dengan sosok misterius itu secara komical langsung terjungkal kedepan ketika sosok yang mereka asumsikan sebagai musuh secara penuh keluar dari bayang-bayang pohon Oak dengan tampang 'sangat'polos dan cengiran lebar.

Rahang Tsubaki, Saji, Reya, Bennie, Momo, Tomoe, Ruruko dan Yura secara kompak jatuk kebawah ketika sosok yang muncul tadi sangat mirip {sama} dengan keluarga mereka. Dengan tampang abstrak secara bergantian kepala mereka menengok kearah pemuda yang tengah mengelus-elus batok kepalanya disamping Ruruko dan kembaranya.

"B-bagaimana,, Naruto-san?" Saji menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Naruto disamping Tomoe dan bunshin Naruto di depan tim Gremory secara bergantian.

Dari pada mengurusi Saji yang seperti orang linglung, Naruto sepertinya lebih senang menatap Sona dengan glare ringan karena dengan teganya menyambit kepalanya dengan batu saat ia tengah enak-enaknya menyelami alam mimpi.

Mendapat glare dari budaknya Sona membuang wajahnya kesamping, dengan bibir yang melengkung.

Didalam batinya Rias mengutuk kemampuan otak miliknya karena tak becus menyimpan memori tentang kemampuan pemuda pirang didepan mereka yang bisa mengandakan diri, ia memang pernah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok itu mengunakan kemampunya saat melawan Kokabiel, namun karena memang daya tampung otaknya yang agak ehmmm kecil, adik pemimpin Neraka itu sepertinya melupakan fakta penting tersebut.

Rias yang telah selesai dari acara nyugsebnya, menatap sosok didepanya dengan teliti. Iris green Foresnya menyipit saat melihat benda-,, ahh bukan, mahluk aneh ditangan bunshin Naruto, mahluk dengan panjang kurang lebih 60 cm berwarna hijau lumut terlihat mengenaskan karena pemuda itu membawanya dengan mencengkram kaki kiri mahluk itu sehingga kepala mahluk itu berada dibawah{terbalik}.

"Ano Na-"

"Apa yang kau temukan, Naru!"

Tangan yang tadi akan menunjuk mahluk aneh ditangan bunshin Naruto, seketika itu juga jatuh lemas bagaikan tak bertulang saat gadis berkacamata yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya menyerobot pertanyaanya pada pemuda yang mengunakan sweter hitam didepan mereka.

Akeno yang melihat awan hitam mengumpul diatas kepala kingnya menepuk pelan pundak Rias, saat gadis itu mendongkak kearahnya, Akeno hampir saja tak kuat menahan tawanya karena melihat wajah Rias yang hampir mewek dengan mata membulat berkaca-kaca, bibir mengerucut dan pipi memerah." A-ku k-kalah dari kacamata itu,Akeno".

"ara,,,ara,,,?"

Bunshin Naruto mengankat tangan kananya yang membawa mahluk aneh kearah Sona." Kaicho!".

Sona melihat mahluk lemas ditangan Naruto dengan jeli.' Hijau, kecil, mirik katak,mulut bebek dan sebuah benda mirip piring dikepalanya'." Kappa!"

Suara Sona yang agak meninggi membuat alis Bunshin Naruto terangkat, sepertinya gadis didepanya itu tahu jenis apa makluk ini."Kappa?".

Sona menganguk." Turunkan dia!" alis Sona sedikit berkedut ketika bunshin Naruto menurukan Kampa dengan kejam[ menjatuhkan]. Sona mendudukan mahluk itu didepanya, setelah mahluk yang terlihat tak memiliki stok nyawa itu duduk seutuhnya, Sona meletakan telapak tanganya diatas piring yang ada diatas kepala mahluk yang ia ketahui berjenis Kappa.

Bunshin Naruto menatap tertarik tangan Sona yang secara tiba tiba membentuk sebuah lingkatan sihir kecil diatas kepala mahluk tangkapanya. Kedua iris berbeda warna tersebut bersinar kagum saat dari linkaran sihir itu muncul air yang jatuh kearah piring milik Kampa hingga penuh." Sugoi!"

" Kappa adalah jenis Youkai yang lebih sering berada didalam air namun mereka juga cukup sering berada didarat. Piringan diatas kepalanya apakah tadi berisi air?" Sona menengok kearah Naruto yang hanya menganguk, membenarkan ucapanya.",, air didalam piringan itu berisi sihir Kappa, dan jika air itu mengering dalam waktu yang lama selain kekuatan Kappa hilang, Kappa juga lama-lama akan mati."

Memang benar yang dikatakan Sona. Awalnya bunshin Naruto agak kewalahan menagkap mahluk kecil itu tadi karena ia dengan enerjiknya melompat-lompat kesana kemari untuk menghindari terkaman Naruto, namun saat sang bunshin berhasil menjegal kaki kiri Kappa dan membalik tubuhnya hingga air diatas kepala Kappa tumpah seutuhnya, mahluk itu tiba-tiba lemas tak bertenaga.

Rias melihat percakapan Naruto dan Sona mengenai mahluk aneh di tengah-tengah kedua iblis itu akhirnya merasa penasaran juga, ia yang telah mendapatkan kembali semangatnya akibat ceramah pendek quinya mendekat ke tempat Sona dan bunshin Naruto berada dengan di ikuti semua anggotanya.

Setelah cukup dekat dengan posisi Sona dan bunshin Naruto, Rias langsung memasang pose berwibawah yang ia tiru dari kakaknya, pandangan mata lurus kedepan[arah Naruto], tangan berkacak pinggang dan kaki yang agak melebar.

"Naruto-san, kenapa kau men-"

Pofff,,,

Hancur.

Rias menelan kembali pertanyaanya saat sosok pemuda pirang yang tadi ada didepanya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kepulan asap putih. Kedua tangan dipingangnya mengepal dengan sanagt kuat sampai menghasilkan bunyi gemletuk ringan, Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam hingga iblis disekelilingnya tak bisa melihat ekspresi dari Heriees klan Gremory tersebut.

Iblis bangsawan setingkat dirinya tak pernah mengalami hal yang namanya.'dihiraukan' selama hidupnya yang sangat panjang ini. Rias biasanya mendapatkan tatapan cinta, kagum, iri dan memuja entah itu dari manusia ataupun bangsanya, jadi istilah seperti.'dihiraukan ' merupakan sesuatu yang baru untuk Rias Gremory.

Issei dengan langkah bak pahlawan[ dada dibusungkan] mendekat kesamping Rias, pemuda pengila hal-hal ero itu sepertinya kurang ngeh kenapa anggotanya yang lain tiba-tiba menjauhi Sosok Rias.

Setelah memasang wajah gentel seperti yang pernaah ia lihat di tv, Issei menepuk pelan pundak Rias yang saat ini dalam mode Hight Devil. Dalam benak Issei, Rias akan menengok kearahnya, setelah melihat dirinya yang menurut Issei menyerupai artis Holliwod, kingnya akan langsung memeluknya dengan erat, menagis dipelukanya, dilanjutkan dengan Ciuman dan, dan kemudian aksi ranjang sebagai penutup. Menghiraukan tatapan jijik anggotanya yang lain Issei masih dengan setia menunggu kingnya berbalik.

Dari pandangan semua iblis muda di sana, terlihat Rias yang berbalik, mata yang biasanya memancarkan kesan ceria kini nampak begitu suram, seringai di bibir ranumnya membuat Asia pingsan, Akeno menyaksikan dengan mata melotot adekan penghakiman Issei oleh Rias dengan antusias, sesekali dari bibirnya terdengar nada'ara,,ara,,atau fufufu'.

Rias yang merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Issei mulai menoleh kebelakang dengan senyum yang menjanjikan kesakitan. Saat melihat wajah budaknya tengah tersenyum-senyum sendiri dengan sungai merah mengalir dari hidung kananya, tangan kanan sirambut merah semakin terkepal kuat.

Dengan gerakan slow, Issei menutup matanya bersiap meneripa pelukan dari kingnya, melihat Issei yang sudah pasrah, Rias semakin memperlebar seringai miliknya, tangan kanan di angkat ke atas, dalam hitungan detik,,, BAMMMM.

Dengan senyum ceria gadis yang baru saja membuat salah satu budak miliknya tepar, berjalan kearah Sona dan Kappa berada. Meningalkan Issei yang tengah kejang kejang dan mata berputar-putar menyerupai obat nyamuk bakar.

Sona menatap bosan pada sahabatnya, sikap Rias yang seperti inilah yang kadang membuat Sona tak yakin jika Klan Gremory akan semakin berjaya jika nanti berada dibawah kepemimpinan Rias, Niatnya untuk menegur Rias ia urungkan saat mahluk kecil didepanya mulai bergerak.

Mahluk yang diketahui berjenis Kappa membuka matanya, ia sedikit mengerjap untuk mmperjelas penglihatanya."Dimana aku?" linglung. Setelah nyaris mati tak heran jika sosok itu sedikit binggung.

Sona berjongkok didepan mahluk setinggi anak usia 4-5 tahunan usia manusia didepanya. Iris Fiolet nya menatap tajam mata kuning kecoklatan Kappa yang masih sayu." Siapa kau!"

Tubuh kappa mengeras saat sebuah suara lembut namun tegas memasuki telinganya, ingatan tentang sosok pemuda yang tadi mengejarnya dan nyaris membunuhnya melintas kembali dimemorinya. Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberanian yang ia miliki Kappa memfokuskan pandanganya kedepan.

"Kau,,,iblis!"

Sona menganguk, tak sedikitpun tergangu oleh tangan mahluk didepanya yang menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya." Siapa kau? Dan apa maksudmu mengirim tiga Chimera itu kepada kami!"

Rias melonggo saat mendengar pertanyaan Sona tentang Chimera pada mahluk kecil didepanya. Dari sudut pandangnya, mana mungkin sosok kecil dan lemah itu bisa mengendalikan Chimera yang memiliki besar menyamai seekor kuda jantan? Mustahil.

Jika mahluk itu adalah makanan Chimera, baru ia percaya.

Rias hampir saja membuka mulut untuk mencela Sona seandainya Akeno tak menahan pundaknya, gadis miko itu mengeleng saat kingnya menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Mendapat penolakan dari Quen miliknya, Rias akhirnya mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya pada Sona dan memilih diam.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku yang mengirim ketiga Chimera itu?" tangan berselapun milik Kappa meraba-raba kepalanya, menghembuskan nafas lega saat merasa ada cukup banyak air ditempat keramatnya." Syukurlah!"

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku hanya asal menebak,,," melihat mahluk didepanya tersenyum mengejek Sona segera melanjutkan opininya" ,,Namun ketika aku melihat mahluk itu tak menyentuh seincipun pohon Oak yang menjadi tempatmu bersembunyi sedangkan sekeliling pohon itu hancur terkena amukan cakar dan taring Chimera, bukankah itu aneh?, dari sanalah aku mulai berfikir bahwa apapun yang ada dibalik pohon itu,, dia pastilah tuan dari ketiga Chimera, karena seekor anjing tak akan mengigit majikanya sendiri, bukan begitu?"

"Ha,,hahahahaha,,, hebat." Mahluk itu tertawa ringan." Tapi sepertinya kau kurang bukti, nona?"

" Begitukah,,,?" Sona menyeringai, tangan kananya merogoh kantung bajunya. Seringai diwajah Sona semakin lebar saat melihat mahluk didepanya yang secara tiba-tiba berhenti tertawa." Ini milikmu bukan?" sebuah lonceng hitam berukiran gagak berada ditangan Sona.

Melihat mahluk itu hanya menunduk Sona semakin yakin bahwa mahluk didepanya adalah dalang dari masalah yang saat ini mereka hadapi!" Lonceng ini aku peroleh dari ratuku yang menghabisi salah satu bawahanmu, dan ukiran pada punggung lonceng ini sama persis dengan lonceng yang kau pakai" Sona menunjuk lonceng yang ada dileher sosok didepanya. Sebuah lonceng berwarna hitam mengkilap dengan ukiran bulu perak" Jadi,, ada pembelaan?, Kappa".

Mahluk itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Sona dengan kagum." Yah kau benar,," Kepala mahluk itu melirik sekilas kesamping saat mendengar suara geraman yang berasal dari wanita bersurai merah." Namaku, Senosuke Kumo, kalian bisa memangilku Kumo." Mahluk yang mengaku bernama Senosuke Kumo itu memegang lonceng didadanya, tatapanya menunjukan kebangaan dan kehormatan!." Aku adalah pelayan dari Tengu-sama, wakil dari Kyuubi-sama."

"Jika kau adalah bawahan wakil dari Kyuubi, kenapa kau menyerang kami?" Kali ini Rias yang sudah tak mampu lagi membendung rasa penasaranya bertanya langsung pada Kumo, dia menghiraukan tatapan tak suka dari Kumo saat ia memangil Kyuubi tanpa embel-embel 'sama'."Bukanya kita sekutu, kenapa dia menyuruhmu menyerang kami!".

" Alasan kenapa Tengu-sama mengutus ku untuk menyerang kalian sebenarnya hanya untuk menguji kekuatan tempur dan berfikir kalian. Jika melawan Chimera saja kalian sudah kalah bagaimana kalian bisa membantu kami melawan musuh yang bisa mengalahkan Kyuubi-sama?" Kumo memincingkan matanya dengan ketika melihat sekumpulan iblis remaja mendekat dari belakang Sona, tatapanya terfokus pada seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang tadi menagkapnya!.

" Jadi kalian meremehkan kekuatan kami hah?." Issei yang telah sembuh dari acara teparnya membentak Kumo, ia paling tidak suka diremehkan, sebagai kaisar Naga merah tak ada mahluk lain yang boleh menghina kekuatanya, kekuatan yang mampu menghancurkan apa saja, bahkan untuk membunuh Tuhan sekalipun.

Tangan Rias berkelebat mencengkram pundak Issei yang akan maju menghantam Kumo."Jangan Issei, lagian apa yang dia lakukan menurutku benar!"

"Apa maksudmu Bucho? Apanya yang benar dengan menyerang kita?"

" Bayangkan saja jika kau ingin membeli senjata, kau pasti akan mengujinya terleih dahulu bukan?". Rias tersenyum saaat melihat Issei menganguk." Jadi pemimpin Kumo, juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia menguji kita apakah kita layak atau tidak"

"Kumo-san, bisakah sekarang kau mengantar kami ketempat tuanmu?" Sona tersenyum puas saat melihat Kumo menganguk, ia berdiri sambil memegang tangan kecil milik Kumo, sepertinya mahluk itu masih sedikit pusing akibat kelakuan budaknya.

Berdiri dengan sedikit terhuyung, Kumo melihat Sona, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto." Kau Ninja bukan?"

Mendapat pertanyaan dari sosok didekat Sona, Naruto hanya menganguk sebagai jawaban. Pemuda itu menghiraukan beberapa tatapan binggung dari beberapa iblis disekitarnya.

"Panta saja kau cepat." Kumo menyengir ketika Ninja muda di depanya tersenyum." Kukira di zaman moderen ini, ninja sudah punah!". Mahluk itu membalik tubuhnya." Ayo ikut aku, tuan sudah menungu kalian!"

Melihat sosok Kumo mulai melangkah kearah kastil besar seberang hutan, mereka semua mengikutinya.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sesosok manusia dengan sayap kelelawar hitam terbang merendah saat berada di atas sebuah kastil tua. Mahluk itu mendarat dengan mulus dibalkon paling atas kastil. Disana ia tak sendirian karena sosok lain yang menyerupai manusia dewasa dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sudah duduk disebuah kursi disitu sebelum Mahluk tadi datang" Bagaimana,Tifa?". Suaranya berat dan sangat berwibawah.

" Mereka hanya lalat, Zuko-sama" Sosok itu membuka jubahnya dan menampilkan Sesosok wanita cantik dengan wajah bulat, surai hitam lurus sepingulnya terbang terbawa angin. Gadis itu mengenakan kimono putih panjang dengan corak pohon Sakura di belakang, kaki kananya terekspos jelas akibat pakaian yang ia kenakan seperti robek dari pingul kebawah. Meski ia memangil sosok didepaya dengan embel-embel 'sama' namun Tifa sepertinya tak begitu tunduk pada sosok itu.

"Hemm,, menurutmu mereka bukan ancaman?" melihat bawahanya hanya menganguk sambil mengambil buah apel dibalik jubahnya, Sosok yang di pangil Zuko oleh Tifa perlahan berdiri dari singasana yang ia duduki." Segera siapkan tentara kita, Kyoto akan segera kita kuasai, para iblis terlalu mengangap remeh kita sehingga hanya mengirim iblis-iblis lemah itu untuk menangani masalah ini".

" Sekarang?" Tifa duduk diatas meja, dengan kaki menyilang, menampakan paha mulusnya pada dunia."Apa tak terlalu cepat?"

" Ini adalah kesempatan kita, dengan Kyuubi yang lumpuh dan iblis-iblis lemah itu, maka akan semakin memudahkan kita untuk menguasai Kyoto," Zuko melirik kearah Tifani yang sepertinya cuek meski bagian sensitif miliknya hampir terekspos." Dan saat itu tiba, kau akan menjadi pendamping ku, huahahahah- ugh ,,uhuk,,uhuk!"

"Kau bukan tipeku, tuan!" setelah melempar sisa apel yang ia makan kearah tuanya, yang dengan sukses tepat dimulut Zuko yang tengah tertawa, gadis itu kembali mengenakan jubahnya dan terbang kembali keangkasa, meningalkan Tuanya yang tengah membungkuk sambil memukul-mukul tengkuknya sendiri.

" Succubus sialan!"

**-0-0-0-0-**

Setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh akhirnya tim Sona dan Rias kini telah sampai ditempat yang ditunjukan oleh Kappa bernama Kumo. Mereka menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan sebuah mansion besar bercat hitam kelam, disetiap diding bangunan terdapat ukiran-ukiran manusia gagak dengan berbagai pose, satu ukiran terbesar berada digerbang mansion, ukiran manusia gagak dengan baju zirah hitam dan sayam mengembang sosok itu terlihat sangat gagah meski hanya berupa karya dua dimensi.

"Tunggu disini sebentar!" Sona yang berada paling dekat dengan Kumo hanya menganguk saat sosok itu memberi perintah. Dia melihat Kumo mendekati salah satu mahluk mirip banteng berbadan manusia yang Sona asumsikan sebagai penjaga bangunan besar tempat pemimpin Kumo berada.

"Mahluk apapun yang ada didalam tempat itu, dia pasti sangat kuat!" Rias mengangkat alisnya saat Sona menatap kearahnya dengan mata memincing tajam." Apa?"

Gadis berkacamata itu mengangkat bahunya, dan kembal memandang mansion bercat hitam kelam didepanya." Jika kau sudah tahu, kuharap kau nanti tak membuat masalah!"

Heriees klan Gremory itu berdecak pelan, agak jengkel saat mendengar peringatan Sona yang seperti mengangap ia sebagai pembuat Onar." Jangan mulai deh!"

Kedua kubu iblis itu serempak menoleh kearah Kumo, disana mahluk hijau itu melambaikan tangan berselaputnya kearah mereka, memberi kode supaya mereka mengikutinya.

Naruto berdecak kagum saat melihat dekorasi-dekorasi di dinding mansion, meski suasana dilorong itu cukup gelap namun mata Naruto masih bisa melihat lukisan-lukisan dengan nilai seni tinggi menghiasi dinding lorong. Terlalu asik menikmati pemandangan disekitarnya Pemuda itu sampai menghiraukan gadis bersurai biru disampingnya yang selalu menempel padanya sejak mereka memasuki mansion milik Tengu.

Dengan senyum manis Xenovia terus memandangi pemuda disampingnya yang sepertinya tengah mengagumi mansion milik klien mereka. Merasa tak ada peningkatan dia dengan berani mulai mengandeng tangan pemuda itu dan itu pun sukses membuatnya mendapat perhatian dari pemuda tersebut.

"Ada apa Via-chan?" Naruto memiriringkan keplanya sambil menoleh kearah gadis disampingnya yang tiba-tiba mengandeng tangan kirinya."Apa kau takut?"

"um,," sebenarnya Xenovia tak merasakan takut sama sekali meski aura membunuh di tempat itu cukup kuat, namun demi mendekatkan diri dengan sosok disampingnya ia membenarkan asumsi Naruto." Takut!". Demi meyakinkan Ninja pirang itu, Xenovia sengaja membuat tubuhnya mengigil.

Merasakan getaran dari tubuh gadis yang mengandeng tanganya, Naruto menepuk pelan kepala penuh surai biru milik Xenovia dengan lembut." Tenang saja,,,". Melihat Xenovia mendongkak memandangnya dengan wajah memerah membuat Naruto nyengir lebar." Aku akan melindungimu dan semuanya hehehe,,,!"

Dengan wajah penuh Rona, Xenovia kembali menundukan kepalanya, gadis itu tersenyum lebar meski tak diketahui Naruto. Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari pujaan hatinya merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi iblis muda itu." He'em" seraya mengangukan kepalanya gadis itu semaki mengeratkan gengamanya. Ia bersyukur dengan posisi mereka yang berada paling belakang, sehingga tak ada yang menganggu kebersamaan mereka berdua. Dan pada momen seperti inilah Xenivia berharap agar perjalan yang akan mereka tempuh masih cukup jauh supaya ia bisa lebih lama menyelami kehangatan dari pemuda disampingnya.

Manusia boleh berencana tapi tetap tuhanlah yang menentukan!.

Sepertinya kata-kata di atas bukan hanya berlaku untuk manusia, namun untuk iblis juga.

Gadis itu berusaha untuk tidak mendengus saat perjalanan mereka terhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna merah kusam yang dipenuhi dengan ukiran bulu gagak.

Dengan berat hati Xenovia melepaskan tangan besar pemuda disampingnya saat Kumo membuka pintu didepan mereka.

" Silakan masuk!". Sona dan Rias yang memang berada paling depan diantara kelompoknya menganganguk saat penunjuk jalan mereka membungkuk ala butler dengan salah satu tangan masih memegang handel pintu. Kedua gadis iblis kelas atas itu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan di ikuti para budaknya masing-masing dibelakang mereka.

Gelap, dingin dan mencekam.

Setiap pasang mata tanpa sadar berputar menjelajah setiap sudut ruangan dengan jeli, hingga sebuah singgasana berukuran sedang menyedot perhatian mereka. Meski didalam ruangan cukup gelap namun mereka masih bisa melihat dengan jelas sesosok mahluk mirip manusia berkepala gagak dan hidung tak normal duduk dengan elegan di sebuah kursi mewah {singasana} dengan kaki kiri menyilang diatas kaki kanan dan tangan kanan menyangga dagu, sosok itu dengan perlahan membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan kedatangan tim Rias dan Sona.

Ketika iris hitam dengan pupil kuning tajam itu terbuka, sebagian anggota Osis dan ORC langsung mengalami asma mendadak, seakan-akan paru-paru mereka diremas oleh tangan astral diruangan itu.

Sona berusaha menahan sensasi ingin pingsan ketika merasakan nafsu membunuh begitu pekat dari sosok yang ia tebak adalah Tengu. Sebagai iblis kelas atas ia tak ingin dipermalukan didepan budaknya jika ia sampai kehilangan kesadaranya hanya karena nafsu membunuh mahluk itu. Dengan bersusah payah dan ikut menaikan intensites demonic powernya gadis dari klan Sitri itu berhasil setidaknya mengurangi dampak dari aura mengerikan sosok didepanya.

Brukk,,

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Rias menoleh kebelakang tempat budaknya dan budak sahabatnya berada. Adik semata wayang dari Maou Luchifer itu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat para budaknya telah jatuh terduduk akibat tak kuat menahan nafsu membunuh mahluk didepan mereka yang Rias asumsikan tuan dari mahluk kecil hijau yang mengaku bernama Senosuke Kumo. Rias kembali mengalihkan pandanganya kesampingn tempat sahabatnya berada, gadis itu dapat melihat wajah Sona yang tetap saja datar, namun meski sahabatnya menunjukan wajah tenang kebangaanya Rias dapat menebak kalau Herries klan Sitri itu juga mengalami hal yang sama seperti dirinya, Rias berani berasumsi seperti itu karena melihat bagaimana tubuh gadis berkacamata itu bergetar, bukan hanya itu saja gadis merah itu juga sempat merasakan Sona menaikan intensitas demonic power miliknya.

Melihat bagaimana reaksi tim Sona dan Rias menghadapi nafsu membunuhnya yang sengaja ia naikkan berhasil memunculkan sebuah seringgai tipis di wajah gagak Tengu. Dengan perlahan Sosok itu berdiri dari singasananya dan mendekat ketempat para iblis muda penghuni Kuoh Akademi.

Bruk,,bruk,,bruk,,,

Saaat jarak mereka tinggal sekitar tuju meter, Tengu menghentikan langkahnya. Wakil dari Kyuubi itu mengangkat alisnya binggung saat melihat dua gadis bersurai kuning dan perak serta lelaki bersurai coklat kekuningan tiba-tiba terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

Menyadari keteledoranya yang mengakibatkan tiga bantuan dari kaum iblis pingsang Tengu mendesah kecewa. Jika hanya menghadapi nafsu membunuhnya saja sudah keok bagaimana mereka akan menghadapi musuh yang bisa mengalahkan Kyuubi yang faktanya lebih kuat dari pada dirinya.

"Kalian mengecewakan!"

Dengan serempak Rias dan Sona mendongkakan kepala mereka untuk menatap langsung wajah gagak, Tengu. ' Mengecewakan' apa maksudnya?'

"A-apa maksud anda?" meski sosok itu telah kembali menarik nafsu membunuhnya namun Rias tetap saja grogi, dalam benaknya gadis itu mencatat bahwa mahluk didepan mereka bukanlah lawan yang sepadan dengan mereka pada saat ini.

Tengu mendengus, dia menatap Rias dengan pandangan merendahkan, yang sayangnya tak disadari oleh gadis itu." Kenapa para iblis itu mengirim kalian yang lemah ini untuk membantu kami? Apa mereka pikir masalah yang tak dapat kami tangani bisa di selesaikan oleh bocah-bocah seperti kalian? Atau mereka mengangap kerja sama antara kaum iblis dan Youkai yang telah berlangsung cukup lama itu hanya sebuah lelucon, hah?"

Rias mengretakkan giginya, dia mulai mengerti dari perkataan Tenku tadi, secara tak langsung wakil Kyuubi itu tengah meremehkan mereka, tatapan mata Rias menajam setajam belati. Dia tak suka keluarganya diremehkan, dengan berbagai sumpah serapah dan penyangkalan yang telah ia siapkan di otaknya Rias menunjuk wajah Tengu dengan beringas.

"K-kau-!"

Rias kembali mengeram, namun kali ini bukan untuk Tengku tapi untuk sahabatnya yang dengan berani menghalangi sumpah serapahnya." Sona, apa yang-"

"cukup Rias!". Sona memotong desisan Rias dengan bisikan sangat dingin, tangan gadis itu berkelebat mencengkram kuat tangan Rias yang tadi teracung kearah Tengu." Mundur dan diam!"

Sebenarnya gadis itu bisa saja tak mengubris perintah sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dan terus melanjutkan aksinya menyumpahi Tengu dengan berbagai ucapan kotor dipikiranya, toh Sona dan dirinya memiliki level yang sama untuk apa ia harus patuh pada gadis kacamata itu?lagian sejak kecil mereka sudah sangat sering dengan yang namanya bertengkar karena berbeda pendapat dan tak jarang pula pertengkaran itu berujung dengan saling lempar air dan bola hitam.

Jika selama ini Rias tak mempunyai alasan untuk mematuhi perintah Sona, kenapa kali ini ia mau mengikuti adik Serafall leviathan itu?.

Alasan satu-satunya ada pada violet Sona, iris mata yang biasanya terlihat indah dan menawan kini bersinar tajam, menjadikan momok mengerikan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Melihat mata gadis didepanya secara tak langsung Rias serasa berhadapan dengan sang Leviathan, tanpa sifat chilliders atupun iblis pengila cosplay.

Dengan langkah dihentak-hentakan Rias terpaksa mundur, mengikuti permintaan atau lebih cocok disebut perintah mutlah dari Sona.

"Maaf atas kelakuan temanku, Tengu-sama!" Sona membungkukan badanya. Kata-kata yang ia ucapkan juga terkesan sangat formal.

Tengu tetap mempertahankan wajah datar walaupun gadis didepanya telah membungkukan badanya dan menyebut namanya dengan sufick 'sama' yang artinya gadis itu menghormatinya.

Kembali menegakan tubuhnya, Sona kembali memasang tampang tak kalah datarnya dari Tengu." Aku tak bisa menyalahkan angapan anda tentang kami, dibandingkan dengan anda kami memang jauh lebih lemah."

"Jadi kau mengakuinya, heh?"

Sona menganguk."Aku berbohong jika mengaku baik-baik saja saat anda mengeluarkan nafsu membunuh anda." Gadis itu menaikan kaca matanya yang sedikit melorot." Dari kejadian tadi aku bisa menebak dengan 'sangat jelas' bahwa perbedaan kekuatan anda dan kami sangat jauh, kami jauh dibawah anda!"

Tengu menyilangkan kedua tanganya didepan dada, ia memilih diam karena tahu jika gadis didepanya masih ingin mengatakan lebih. Meski sedikit, Tengu merasa kagum pada gadis berkacamata didepanya, kagum dengan ketenaganya, dengan sifat tegasnya serta kagum karena ia mau mengakui kekuranganya. Dari yang ia ketahui selama ini semua mahluk yang mengaku iblis adalah mahluk picik, sombong, jahat, pengoda dan arogan. Dirinya dulu pernah tertawa terbahak-bahak karena seorang iblis bodoh dan arogan yang mengaku paling kuat. Didukung dengan kekuatanya, iblis itu menghajar para Youkai sipil yang tak mempunyai keahlian tempur seperti para youkai utama, dan dirinya juga masih ingat bagaimana iblis itu bersujut dengan air mata berlinang layaknya anak manusia saat Kyuubi menghukumnya hanya dengan dua dari sembilan ekornya. Mengelikan bukan!

"Namun bukan berarti kami tak bisa membantu anda dan kaum anda! Aku adalah Heriees klan Sitri dan gadis berambut merah itu adalah Heriees klan Gremony, serta dia,," sona menunjuk kebelakang tepat kearah Rias dan Issei." Sekiryuutei,dan dia,," kembali mengunakan jarinya untuk menunjuk Saji yang mulai sadar." Dragon knight,Vitra, aku tak bisa menyebutkan satu-persatu keistimewaan mereka, namun yang aku yakini, kami mampu untuk membantu anda mengatasi masalah anda!"wanita muda itu kini menatap satu persatu budaknya yang tengah tersenyum bangga akan keyakinan dari king mereka.

"Dia benar, kami tak akan mundur dari misi ini, bangsa iblis tak mungkin mengangap perjanjian kerjasama dengan kaummu sebagai bualan semata, kaum kami telah merasakan pahitnya Great War, dan kami tak berencana memulai kembali perang itu. Bangsa kalian adalah sekutu, teman dan juga saudara kami, kami akan melakukan apapun untuk membantu kalian. Jadi,,," Rias melangkah kembali kesamping Sona. disertai senyum kecil penuh keyakinan Rias mengangkat tangan dan mengepalkanya dengan kuat kearah Tengku yang masih memasang wajah datar" Jangan remehkan kesetiaan kaum iblis, gagak!"

"hem,ha,ha,HAHAHAHAHAH,,,". Youkai gagak itu tertawa dengan sangat kencang hingga membuat tempat yang awalnya sunyi menjadi sedikit ramai akibat suara besar miliknya terpantul kedinding ruangan tertutup itu." Mulutmu besar juga bocah iblis!". Dia memandang lurus kearah violet Sona dengan tatapan merendahkan." Jujur, aku sedikit kagum dengan semangat dan keyakinanmu, namun itu saja tak cukup untuk membuang keraguan ini dari hatiku." kedua tangan itu kembali bersidekap dan wajah pemiliik hidung panjang itu kembali kekspresi datar.

Gigi-gigi Rias bergemletuk dengan keras, ternyata meyakinkan sosok satu ini sangat sulit. Gadis itu menengok kesamping untuk melihat tangapan sahabatnya, saat melihat Sona masih dengan wajah datar miliknya, Rias mengambil langkah mundur selangkah kebelakang, sepertinya Rias memilih menyerahkan masalah ini pada Heriees klan sitri didekatnya. Karena menurut Rias dalam situasi seperti ini otak sahabatnya jauh lebih berguna dari pada kekuatan dan godaanya.

"Apa tuntutanmu Tengu-Sama?".

Sosok dewasa didepan Sona menyeringai sesaat setelah gadis itu menyampaikan tawaranya.

"lawan aku!" sebuah katana berwarna hijau telah teracung manis didepan wajah Sona." Dan buat aku yakin, iblis!"

Diam.

Melawan sosok dengan kekuatan sebesar ini? Ini tak seperti yag diperediksi Sona. Bukankah seharusnya dia tahu bahwa kekuatannya dan kekuatan timnya dan tim Rias berada dilevel yang berbeda? Apa sebenarnya yang mahluk itu rencanakan?. Tubuh Sona mulai menegang saat sebuah ujung katana telah berada didepan violetnya, ia dapat mendengar decikan marah Rias dan seruan khawatir para budaknya. Dengan logika yang masuk akal Sona sebenarnya ingin lari dan kembali ke Kuoh lalu mengadu pada kakaknya mengenai penghinaan klien mereka, namun sekali lagi ego iblis muda itu terlalu tinggi untuk melakukan tindakan pengecut itu apalagi didepan para anggotanya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau takut?". Seringai dibibir Tengku semakin melebar saat melihat tubuh remaja didepanya semakin mengeras." Tak ku sangka salah satu klan penghasil Maou di Makai begitu lemah hingga Heriees mereka tak berani mengulurkan tanganya untuk melawan Youkai sepertiku"

"Kau!" mahluk apapun boleh menghinanya sesuka hati mereka, namun jika menghina keluarganya apa lagi klan kebangaanya Sona akan sangat murka. Secara perlahan sebuah lingkaran sihir mulai terbentuk kedua tangan Sona." Tarik kembali kata-katamu,'Tengu-sama!" Sona mendesis berbahaya." Atau aku-"

"Atau apa?" terlihat sekli Tengku semakin gencar memana- manasi gadis didepanya."Apa kau akan menghajarku,, cobala-!"

Trang,,,

Dengan insting yng telah terasah ratusan tahun Tengku berhasil memblokir sebuah benda tajam yang mengincar lehernya dengan katana yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengancam iblis didepanya.

Iris kuning milik wakil Kyuubi itu menyipit memandang tajam sosok pemuda pirang didepanya yang merupakan pelaku penyerangan, mencari tahu siapa sosok yang berani meyerangnya secara langsung. Dengan waktu yang sangat cepat otak Tengku segera mengenali pemuda pirang didepanya. Pemuda itu tadi ia lihat masih berada di posisi paling belakang kelompok gadis yang tadi ia permainkan, dari posisinya berdiri dapat Tengu asumsikan bahwa pemuda ini adalah salah satu budak dari Heriees Sitri Itu.

Linkaran sihir yang sempat diciptakan Sona langsung menghilang karena kaget dengan salah satu budaknya yang seperti angin melewatinya dan langsung meyerang Tengu. Melihat surai kuning, Switer hitam, mata Sona langsung menjeblak selebar-lebarnya.

"N-naruto?"

Seorang Uzumaki Naruto tak akan pernah membiarkan mahluk apapun menghina keluarganya, sejak awal ia hanya diam ketika mendengarkan semua tuntutan dari sosok didepanya karena menurutnya itu masih dalam batas yang wajar, namun ketika mahluk itu mulai merendahkan sosok kingnya dan klan Sona pemuda penyandang gelar Shinobi itu tanpa membuang banyak waktu langsung mengeluarkan Fuma Shuriken dan melesat maju berniat merobek mulut lancang mahluk itu.

Tengu yang awalnya sempat terkejut dengan kecepatan Sosok didepanya, secara perlahan kembali mengembalikan ekspresi datarnya. Pupil kuningnya menatap tajam pemuda itu dengan tajam." Siapa kau?"

Naruto menundukan kepalanya saat Tengu menanyakan identitasnya." Aku, Uzumaki Naruto,," gengaman tanganya pada Fuma shuriken semakin mengerat." Kau membuat Kaicho marah!", kepala bersurai pirang itu secara cepat mendongkak, menunjukan pada Tengu wajah keras dan marah." Aku akan menghajarmu!"

Untuk sesaat bola mata Tengku sedikit membulat saat pandanganya berbenturan dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dari salah satu mata pemuda didepanya, didalam mata merah bermotif milik Naruto, Tengu dapat merasakan Kekuatan besar yang tak pernah iya kenali, ini bukan Yokai, bukan juga Demonick power, kekelaman energi milik mata bocah itu secara naluri membuat Bulu-bulu gagak Tengu menegang. Sebuah seringai tercetak dibibir Tenku ketika merasakan ketertarikanya pada budak Sitri tersebut.

"Hoh,,apa lagi yang kau tunggu!" Dengan sekali hentakan Tengu melemparkan Naruto kebelakang, mata nya memincing ketika melihat pemuda itu mengambil ancang-ancang melempar. Dengan sedikit usaha Tengu melompat keatas ketika benda tajam sebesar ban mobil mengarah padanya. Fuma Shuriken yang tak mengenai targetnya menancap dalam di singasana milik Tengu." Kau merusak singasanaku,bocah!"

Dengan mengandalkan tenaga dikakinya Tengu langsung melesat kearah Naruto dengan mengacungkan katananya kedepan, berniat menusuk pemuda itu. Sementara Naruto melihat musuhnya melesat cepat kearahnya mulai mengambil ancang –ancang bertahan dengan mengunakan dua kunai.

Trang,,,

Mendapati seranganya dapat diblok dengan pisau hitam milik Naruto, Tengu langsung salto kebelakang, setelah menjejak tanah Tengu kembali melesat kali ini disertai tebasan melintang kearah dada Naruto.

Trang,,

Tabrakan dua besi menghasilkan percikan-percikan api kecil setiap kali Kunai Naruto berhasil beradu dengan katana Tengu. Nafas Naruto memburu, setiap kali ia menahan serangan Tengu badanya selalu terdorong ini menandakan bahwa fisik mahluk itu lebih kuat dari pada miliknya.

Disela-sela tebasan berutalnya, Tengu menyeringai sadis ketika Naruto selalu saja menahan katananya, Tengu tahu meski pemuda itu bisa mengimbangi kecepatanya namun budak Sona itu kalah telak dalam segi Tenaga.

Trang,,

Sebuah kunai terlepas dari gengaman tangan Naruto ketika menahan katana Tengu yang mengincar lehernya. Pemuda itu sedikit oleng kebelakang akibat menghindari sisi tajam katana milik Tengu yang berniat memotong kepalanya.

Melihat sedikit celah Tengu kembali melancarkan tebasannya keleher Naruto. mengandalkan Sharingan dan refleknya Naruto menundukan badanya membiarkan katana Wakil Kyuubi menebas angin.

Bukkk,,,

"uhuk" tubuh berbalut switer hitam itu terpental keatas ketika lutut Tengu berhasil menghantam perutnya tanpa bisa ia hindari, belum juga meratapi kesakitanya mata Naruto langsung dibuat melotot saat merasakan kaki kananya dicengkram sangat kuat oleh musuhnya. Tak ingin menunggu apa yang akan tTengu lakukan pada tubuhnya, Naruto merogoh kantung senjatanya dan mengambil sebuah kunai berbalut fuin yang telah ia siapkan.

Tengku segera memutar tubuh Naruto yang masih dalam kuasanya, iris kuningnya sedikit menyipit ketika melihat tangan pemuda itu menjatuhkan sesuatu didekat kakinya. Tengku dibuat kembali terhenyak saat benda tadi tiba-tiba bersinar layaknya sebuah kemang api.

"sial!" ia melemparkan tubuh Naruto keatas, setelah itu ia melompat mudur mejauh dari senjata milik si ninja yang terlampat ia sadari.

Duarrr,,,,

Benda iru meledak dan menghasilkan asap tebal yang setidaknya mengangu jarak pandang setiap mahluk yang ada diruangan itu. Sona menatap khawatir budaknya yang saat ini tengah berjongkok terbalik di plafon ruangan, pancaran khawatir terlihat samar diwajahnya ketika melihat sosok itu menyeka sedikit darah yang mengalir dimulutnya.'Naruto'

Tsubaki dan budak Sona yang lainya mengertakan giginya masing-masing ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang tengah meringis kesakitan akibat terjangan lutut milik Tengu. mereka sebenarnya ingin membantu, namun niat itu ia urungkan ketika menyadari bahwa pertarungan ini adalah duel satu-lawan satu. Jadi yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanya menonton seraya melindungi Sona dan diri mereka masing-masing dari efek pertempuran dua mahluk itu.

Tengu menepuk-nepuk bau zirahnya, mata gagaknya menatap lurus lawanya yang menempel di plafot ruangan. Dia mengacungkan katanya kearah Naruto yang masih mengatur nafasnya." Apa hanya itu, bocah!"

Mata Naruto sedikit memincing." Kita mulai lagi, pak tua!" menghiraukan rasa sakitnya Naruto mulai menyusun Head seal**." Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**

"dia membelah diri!" Asia menatap kagum kearah sosok Naruto yang tiba-tiba memperbanyak dirinya.

"aku tak tahu dia bisa melakukan itu" Kiba mengelus dagunya dengan pelan seraya berfikir." Apakah Sacred Gear?" pemuda itu menghela nafasnya ketika tak ada yang menangapi pertanyaanya.

" Kalian!, lihat cara Naruto-san bertarung!" Rias membalikan tubuhnya dan menunjuk kearah Naruto yang masih berada di plafon Ruangan." Cermati dan pelajari!"

Mata Issei memincing tak suka ketika Kingnya menyuruhnya secara tak langsung meniru Naruto." Jangan bercanda Bucho, Aku jauh lebih kuat darinya. Aku bahkan bisa mengalahkanya hanya dalam satu serangan, kenapa aku harus menirunya?"

Rias mendesah mendengar penolakan pionya yang tak tahu apa-apa mengenai pemuda pirang itu." Terserah kau saja Issei!"

Sorot ketertarikan kemali memancar diwajah Tengku." Kau ingin mengeroyokku?"

"Begitulah!". Tanpa perintah lisan sembilan bunshin Naruto langsung melesat kearah Tengku.

Tengu mengeser tubuhnya sedikit ketika Satu Bunshin Naruto menerjangnya, belum sempat membalas sang klon, sang Wakil Kyuubi harus di paksa berjongkok ketika Dua bunshin Naruto mengarahkan kakinya kekepala gagak miliknya. Tak ingin terus menjadi target serangan, Tengu memukul salah satu bunshin disampingnya mengunakan gagang Katana dan diteruskan menusuk bunshin yang lainya. Asap kembali mengepul setiap kali tebasan, tusukan dan pukulan Tengku berhasil mengenai bunshin Naruto yang seiring waktu semakin berkurang.

"Hahaha,, sedikit menghibur!" Tengu terus meracau setiap kali katananya berhasil membunuh bunshin Naruto." Ayo tingkatkan Bocah!"

Terlalu sibuk bersenang-senang dengan bunshin lawanya ia tak menyadari keberadaan salah satu lawanya yang tengah berdiri terbalik di plafon tepat diatas kepalanya.

"Sesuai keinginanmu, **'Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu'!**"

Setelah membunuh lawan terahirnya, Tengu langsung mendongkak-kan kepalanya keatas ketika merasa sensasi panas menerjang kulitnya. Matanya langsung memincing ketika melihat bola api lumayan besar mengarah langsung kearahnya. Sejak awal pertarungan ia memang menahan diri untuk tidak mengunakan Senjutsunya karena lawan yang ia hadapi hanya seorang bocah iblis muda yang lemah, jadi ia hanya mengunakan kekuatan fisik dan tehnik berpedangnya untuk bertarung dengan Naruto, namun ketika melihat Jutsu Naruto yang sepertinya dapat membuat tubuhnya gosong jika ia tak bisa menghindari atau menangkalnya, Tengu mulai merubah pendirianya.

Kali ini Tengu tersenyum, bukan seringai seperti sebelum-sebelumnya namun senyum asli dari seorang Youkai bernama Tengu. Harus dia akui bahwa ia sangat berkesan dengan pemuda yang saat ini menjadi lawanya, karena dengan kekuatan yang berada jauh dibawahnya namun pemuda itu sudah bisa membuat Youkai kelas atas seperti dirinya kewalahan.

Gengaman pada gagang katananya mengerat, energi hitam tipis secara perlahan mulai menyelimuti senjata tajam milik Tengku." Lebih dari itu untuk kau mengalah kanku!"

Saat bola api hasil dari Jutsu Naruto semakin mendekat, Tengu menarik katananya kebelakang, dan saat bola api milik Naruto sudah masuk dalam jarak serangnya,tangan yang mengengam katana itu berkelebat menebas udara.

Naruto menahan nafasnya ketika melihat bagaimana jutsu apinya dapat dipatahkan dengan sangat mudah oleh sosok dibawahnya seakan-akan jutsunya hanyalah sebuah daun kering yang langsung mengurai hanya dalam sekali tebas. Dengan nafas memburu Naruto merogoh kembali kantung senjatanya untuk mengambil sebuah kunai, melepaskan chakra dibawah kaki membuat tubuhnya melesat jatuh kebawah.

Dengan Sharingan sebagai panduan Naruto langsung melesan dengan sangat cepat setelah kakinya menyentuh lantai, meningalkan retakan laba-laba di tempat ia tadi mendarat.

Trang,,,

Dengan mudah Tengu kembali memblokir kunai yang diarahkan oleh pemiliknya kedadanya." Terlalu mudah!"

Tatapan Naruto menajam, ia mengankat kakinya dan mengarahkanya kewajah Tengku, tengku hanya menunduk untuk menghindari tendangan Naruto, masih dalam posisi menunduk Tengu menebaskan katananya kepingang Naruto. Meski mampu menghindarinya degan melompat kebelakang namun Naruto harus merelakan Sweter hitamnya yang tak seberutung dirinya Robek cukup lebar, dalam posisi masih melayang Naruto melemparkan salah satu kunai di tanganya lalu dilanjut kan dengan merapal sebuah Jutsu.

"**Kage Kunai no Jutsu!"**

Satu kunai berubah menjadi puluhan dan melaju lurus kearah Tengu. Melihat puluhan benda tajam mengarah pada dirinya Tengu langsung menancapkan katananya ketanah, tanganya ia bentagkan kedepan seakan-akan ingin menghalau kunai-kunai Naruto.

" **Bastion"**

Dalam sekejap mata semua kunai yang melaju kearah Tengku tiba-tiba jatuh ketanah. Dia kembali mengangkat katananya dengan secepat kilat karena melihat lawanya secara tiba-tiba berada didepanya.

Trangg,,,

Serangan kejutan Naruto kembali dipatahkan, kunai yang awalnya ingin menyayat leher Tengu kembali berhasil tertahan oleh katana si gagak.

" Kau tak pernah belajar dari pengalamanya?" tekanan lebih kuat diberikan oleh Tengu." Serangan-serangan anehmu saja masih jauh dari kata kuat untuk mampu mengores kulitku, apa lagi dengan serangan langsungmu yang tak bertenaga!"

"k-kau memang lebih,,k-kuat dariku!" wajah Naruto mulai memerah karena menahan beban berupa tenaga Youkai Tengu" Tapi,," dengan nafas memburu Naruto mulai mendorong balik Kunainya yang masih beradu dengan Katana Tengku." A-aku lebih tajam darimu!"

Krak,,,

Iris kuning Tengu membelalak tak percaya ketika katana miliknya perlahan-lahan retak. Memag yang ia gunakan hanya katana biasa, tapi bukan berarti katana itu tak memiliki keistimewaan. Benda itu adalah salah satu senjata Tengu yang bisa menyalurkan senjutsu hitamnya tanpa mengalami perubahan bentuk dan tak mudah hancur, bagaimana mungkin senjata miliknya bisa rusak hanya karena serangan bocah didepanya, dia bahkan dulu pernah mengunakan katana itu untuk memotong sebuah permata hitam milik Kyuubi yang kabarnya kekerasanya menyamai taring Kyuubi sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tengku menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat pendar-pendar biru menyelimuti kunai Naruto.

"Chakra angin!,," dengan meningkatkan tenaganya Naruto semakin menekan Katana Tengu yang semakin lama semakin terkikis." ,, Mampu memotong apapun!"

Trank,,,

Patah.

Manusia gagak yang baru saja kehilangan senjatanya melompat mundur merapat pada tembok dibelakang tubuhnya, ia lalu memandang potongan katananya yang masih ia pegang seolah mempertimbangkan apakan benda itu masih bisa ia gunakan atau tidak.

"Ku akui, prekdiksiku tentang kemampuanmu melenceng jauh" dengan sangat santai Tengu membuang sisa katana ditangan kananya kesamping."Aku kagum, takjub dan terkejut, Tapi itu belum cukup untuk meyakinkanku!"

"kau tahu gagak?, kau membuatku jengkel dengan segala ke aroganan mu. Aku tahu kau kuat, namun apakah dengan kekuatan itu kau bisa merendahkan mahluk lain yang lebih lemah darimu?" pemuda itu menegakkan badanya, ia melirik Tengu yang hanya diam saja." Karena sifat mu itu kau membuat keslahan besar, kau berani menghina sosok yang sangat kuhormati dan klanya didepan mataku"

"Kau tahu? Dari dalam hatiku aku telah bersumpah. Tak akan ku biarkan mahluk apapun menyakitinya sebelum ia terlebih dahulu menghancurkanku, mahluk apapun yang melukai hatinya akan kupastikan dia akan menyesal, nyawa dan tubuh ini adalah miliknya sejak dia membangkitkanku, maka dengan raga ini aku akan melindunginya mulai dari fisik dan mentalnya. Akan kuhancurkan apapun yang berani melukai perasaan dan fisik Kaicho, meskipun itu wakil dari Youkai yang terhormat sekalipun seperti dirimu." Tangan pemuda itu berkelebat melemparkan sebuah kunai yang telah berpendar sedikit hijau kebiruan akibat terselubung chakra angin.

Sona menutup matanya bibir gadis itu tersenyum ketika mendegar langsung bagaimana salah satu budak, ah maaf tapi keluarganya membela kehormatannya dan klanya. Salah satu tangan ringkihnya melepas kacamata yang selalu terpasang rapi diwajah gadis manis itu, entah mengapa pandanganya sedikit buram akibat air mata mngintip sebelum akhirny mengalir dari Iris fioletnya, sebuah air mata kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah Sona keluarkan selama hidupnya menjadi iblis.

Mengelap kacap mata mengunakan ujung bajunya sebelum memakainya kembali." Terimakasih, Naruto!"

Denga cepat Tengu kembali menaikan tangan kananya untuk menghalau sebuah kunai yang tiba-tiba dilemparkan Naruto, ketika kunai milik lawanya membentur pertahananya dan jatuh menancap ditanah depan kakinya, Tengu kembali memincingkan Iris kunignya saat tangan pemuda didepanya mulai membentuk sebuah pusaran energi berbentuk bulat berwarna biru muda yang mengeluarkan suara berdesing.

"Dan ini untuk hukumanmu!"

"Keras kepala" Tengu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan bosan ketika melihat Naruto lagi-lagi menyerangnya secara langsung. Tidakkan bocah itu belajar dari pengalamanya jika menyerang musuh seperti dirinya tanpa setrategi sama saja mengantar nyawa.

Pofff,,,

Nafas Tengku tercekat, matanya membulat sebesar bola pimpong ketika kunai yang tadi ia tahan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi replika lawanya, kejadian berikutnya begitu cepat bahkan untuk difikirkan oleh otak cemerlangnya. Wakil Kyuubi itu berusaha mengerakan tubuhnya, Tengu semakin mengretakan gigi-giginya akibat cengkraman bunshin Naruto pada dua tanganya begitu kuat dan semakin kuat setiap detiknya, setiap usaha yang ia lakukan terasa sia-sia ketika sang bunshin kembali mengunakan kakinya untuk menjegal kaki Tengu yang berusaha melompat.

"Ini untuk Bucho dan si Tomat yang kau hina". Saat jarak mereka semakin mendekat, Naruto langsung menghantamkan jutsu original Yondaime hokage itu ke pungung bunshinya sendiri yang sedang menahan gerakan Tengu, saat bunshin itu menghilang maka tak ada lagi yang menghalangi Rasengan untuk mengoyak tubuh Tengu.

"RASENGAN!". Naruto menghiraukan wajah shok lawanya ketika jutsu andalanya mulai menyentuh dada Tengu, dia dengan beringas terus menambah tenaganya semakin kuat hingga membuat tubuh wakil Kyuubi itu terlempar dan menghantam singasananya sampai hancur.

BLARRRRRRRR...

**TBC**

A\N; hoe maaf lo lama, banyak gangan ni,, maaf lo selamaini fic gw amburadul and membuat mata kalian sakit, tp inilah kemampuanku. Gw sudah berusaha sebaiknya.

Gw agak kehabisan ide untuk fick ini kedepanya, jadi gw bikin chapter ini untuk semakin mengeratkan hubungan kekeluargaan Naruto dan kelompoknya, sory lo banyak yang gak suka,,,

Untuk masalah updet gw gak bisa nentuin waktunya,,,

Sekian dari gw and terimakasih

Ah ya,, trimakasih banyak buat REVANOFSITHLORD, atas info yang lo berrikan, info lo bermanfaat baget buat gw..

Maaf lo review ma pm gak bisa gw bales, tp lo lewat FB pasti kebales kok! Gw jamin.

Ok ja dah

Karasumaru.666 gooo.../


	11. Chapter 11

"**New Life And New War"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hight School DXD, Bukan punya saya tapi **

**: Masashi Kishimoto **

**: Ichiei Ishibumiuncak**.

**Warning: AU,gaje,abal,typo,dan alur nyeleneh. Melenceng dari canon,ooc,oc,U/N,AN dll.**

**Summary**: Naruto yang telah menyegel chakra Madara,Obito dan Juubi di dalam tubuhnya. Akhirnya mencapai pada ambang batasnya,bukanya mati tapi ia malah terkirim ke dimensi lain dengan kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

"**GLORIA"**

Chapter 11 : Misi : Misteri kesakitan Kyuubi

: Isi hati Asia!

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Tenku, adalah salah satu youkai dominan yang dalam kurun waktu lebih dari tujuh ratus tahun tak pernah mengalami kekalahan dalam hal kompetisi, baik dalam pertempuran atau separing dengan sesama Youkai, iblis, manusia ataupun malaikat. Lawan yang selama ini ia hadapi pun tak main-main, mulai dari kelas rendah, menengah dan kelas atas selalu dapat ia tumbangkan.

Selain kekuatanya yang tak bisa di pandang sebelah mata, sosok Tenku juga memiliki sifat persaigan ketat dan intelejensi tinggi dalam bidang politik.

Atas dasar itulah Tenku sampai saat ini menyandang gelar sebagai Youkai level SS, sedikit berada di bawah tingkat kekuatan milik pemimpin para Youkai, sang Kyuubi No Youkai, sosok siluman rubah ekor sembilan.

Atas segala prestasi dan pengabdianya , para tetua Youkai tanpa ragu sepakat memilih mahluk menyerupai manusia gagak itu menjadi wakil dari Kyuubi. Berharap supaya Tenku bisa membatu sang pemimpin yang memang masih sangat muda untuk membangkitkan kejayaan kaum mereka yang sudah mulai kekurangan dominasi atas dunia supranatural akibat mulai menjamurnya para Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh di dunia manusia.

**-0-0-0-**

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Sona, Rias beserta budak mereka masing-masing harus menahan mulut mereka untuk sekedar burucap'wooow' ataupun ' keren' setelah melihat pertarungan adu jotos antara Naruto dan Tenku dari awal hingga saat ini. Kedua kelompok iblis sama sekali tak menyangka bila mahluk dominan sekelas Tenku bisa di imbangi oleh iblis sekelas Naruto yang kekuatanya hanya dihargai satu biji bidak pion.

Dari awal jalanya laga tak bisa di pungkiri bahwa Tenku nampak seperti main-main dengan Naruto, terbukti dengan gerakan-gerakan simpel yang ia lakukan dalam menyerang maupun bertahan, terlihat sekali bahwa level keduanya sangat jauh berbeda.

Meniliki fakta tersebut, sudah cukup membuat beberapa kaum iblis yang menyaksikan pertarungan keduanya berangapan bahwa remaja pirang yang merupakan budak Sona Sitri tak akan mungkin bertahan cukup lama untuk meneruskan pertarungan yang berat sebelah antara sang iblis baru dengan Youkai kelas SS.

10 menit.

Hanya dalam kurun waktu singkat sepuluh menit, segala macam pikiran dan dugaan yang sedari awal nangkring di otak pengamat mulai berubah total. Di awali dengan ledakan asap lalu pengandaan diri, serta pancaran mata kuning Tenku yang mulai menampakan keseriusan menandakan bahwa pertarungan mereka bukan lagi sekedar saling menjajal kemampuan namun telah memasuki tahap serius, dimana masing-masing pihak mulai memasuki level yang lebih tinggi, lebih berbahaya dan lebih menegangkan.

Dari balik lensa, fiolet milik Sona tak henti-hentinya bercahaya akibat dampak terlalu fokus mengamati setiap gerakan-gerakan dua mahluk berbeda ras yang kini tegah bergulat dalam sebuah irama pertarungan. Pekikan kecil kadang keluar dari mulut adik Maou Leviathan ketika menyaksikan serangan Tenku nyaris mengenai budaknya.

" Itu?"

Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Rias mengalihkan pandanganya kesamping, menghadap langsung Quin-nya begitu mendengar wanita yang kini tengah menyampingi tubuhnya bergumam." Ada apa Akeno?"

Akeno menoleh dan tersenyum, tanganya terangkat dan menunjuk kearah Naruto, dimana remaja pirang tersebut tengah mencengkram sebuah bola berwarna hijau muda yang mengeluarkan suara berdengung lirih ditangan kananya." Bola yang waktu itu!"

"Ah." pandangan Rias mengikuti arah yang ditujukan oleh jari telunjuk Akeno. Hanya sesaat melihat dan mengalihkan kembali tatapanya kearah sang Quin." Bola itu, sama seperti yang di keluarkanya ketika melawan Kokabiel."

Akeno menganguk lalu kembali mengalihkan pandanganya kemedan laga." Aku ingin melihat dampaknya kalausampai terkena tubuh mahluk hidup."

Alis Rias terangkat heran. Bukanya Akeno sudah melihat bagaimana dampaknya pada Kokabiel, kenapa ia masih penasaran?." Bukanya kau sudah melihatnya pada Kokabiel?"

Sekilas, Akeno menoleh kearah Rias sebelum kemudian mengeleng." Saat itu bukanya bola milik Naruto-kun terkontaminasi Power of Destruktion mu Rias?".

Meski sadar Akeno tak melihatnya Rias menganguk. Gadis pemilik surai merah dara itu baru ngeh kalau waktu itu bukan hanya kekuatan milik Naruto saja yang mengalahkan Kokabiel tapi kekuatanya juga turut ambil adil membantu, dan itu membuatnya sedikit berbangga.

"Aku ingin melihat dampak originalnya!"

Untuk beberapa saat Rias terdiam." Jika kau berkata seperti itu,,,," Adik sang Maou Lucifer itu mengalihkan pandanganya kearah arena pertarungan, kedua tanganya bersidekap di depan dada dan Green foresnya tiba-tiba menajam penuh akan rasa ingin tahu.",,, aku juga ingin tahu?"

'Sekuat apa kau Uzumaki?'

"RASENGAN"

BRAK

BUMMMMMMMMM.

Tanpa sadar masing-masing angota Rias dan Sona menahan nafas ketika serangan Naruto berhasil menghantam telak dada sebelah kanan Tenku yang kala itu berbalut rompi perang khas samurai. Jutsu original milik mendiang Namikaze Minato yang di gunakan putranya sepertinya cukup kuat begitu melihat dapak yang diakibatkan jutsu tersebut hingga lebih dari mampu untuk melemparkan tubuh kekar milik sang wakil Kyuubi kesudut ruangan.

Tsubaki yang masih dalam keadaan tegang mengerakan kepalanya kesamping. Light –bron milikya dengan setia mengikuti tubuh sang wakil Kyuubi melayang jauh menghancurkan sebuah singasana sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena menabrak dinding beton ruangan. Asap yang mengepul membuat gadis bersetatus wakil dari Sona itu tak bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan Tenku diseberang sana.

Dengan mata melebar Tomoe dan Yura menatap tubuh rekan mereka yang kini berdiri sedikit membungkuk dan memegag pergelangan tangan kananya sendiri. Kedua gadis itu menelan ludahnya dengan paksa ketika sadar kalau pemuda kuning yang merupakan salah satu keluarga iblisnya bisa membuat sosok sekelas Tenku terjerembab sebegitu tak terhormat akibat serangan yang baru saja ia lepaskan. Sebuah fakta bahwa Naruto melakukan semua itu secara mandiri tanpa bantuan rekan tim satupun membuat Tomoe serta Yura yakin bahwa sosok itu memanglah kuat, lebih kuat dari mereka berdua.

Ekspresi Momo dan Bennia berubah total dari khawatir menjadi lega, kedua gadis dibawah naungan Klan Sitri itu tersenyum hangat penuh bangga begitu melihat akhir pertarungan. Reya mengeratkan cengkramanya pada ujung baju milik laki-laki di sebelahnya sedikit keras, matanya membulat dan rahangya terbuka lebar, dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk menandakan bahwa Reya tak begitu percaya dengan apa yang dilihat oleh kedua matanya. Saji melongo saking tak percayanya, pemuda itu bahkan tak merasakan bahwa kini bajunya tengah ditarik oleh Reya. Sedangkan Ruruko tersenyum yang semakin lama semakin lebar begitu melihat pemuda yang selalu ia panggil ' Nii-san' tampak baik-baik saja dan telah mengalahkan sosok angkuh yang tadi sempat menghina king mereka.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan tim Sona, tim Rias juga mengalami keterpurukan yang hampir sama. Di mulai dari Issei yang mlebarkan matanya tak percaya. Koneko yang memincingkan pandanganya seolah-olah dapat mengupas kulit luar sang Uzumaki dan menampakan jati diri pemuda itu yang sebenarnya. Sama seperti Momo dan Bennie, Xenovia juga perlahan mengembangkan senyum lembutnya, tangan gadis muda itu perlahan naik keatas dada di ikuti gerakan mengelus dimana jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat.' Syukurlah'.

Sementara Asia? Ia masing terbaring pingsan di dekat Koneko.

Dengan sorot mata tak percaya dan kagum, Rias menatap sosok Naruto yang masih setia berdiri di tempat semula. Adik perempuan Sirzechs Lucifer itu menajamkan pandanganya yang masih terkunci ke pungung Naruto, meneliti setiap inci tubuh pemuda itu dengan cermat berharap menemukan sedikit celah yang menunjukan bawa budak milik Sona itu mengunakan cara licik untuk menjatuhkan Tenku. Bagaimanapun juga dari cerita Kakaknya Rias tahu benar bahwa sang wakil Kyuubi adalah Youkai yang sangat Kuat. Reputasi mahluk itu sudah sangat terkenal bukan hanya di kalangan Youkai namun juga kalangan iblis, tentang bagimana kuatnya, cerdasnya dan digdayanya sosok Tenku dapat Rias asumsikan setara dengan Hight clas devil. Bagaimana bisa sosok sekuat itu yang bahkan bisa membuatnya merinding hanya untuk menahan nafsu membunuhnya bisa kalah dari iblis reinkarnasi pemegang bidak satu pion ?.

Cukup lama Rias menganalisa tubuh pemuda pirang yang notabene adik kelasnya di Kuoh Gakuen. Gadis bersurai sewarna darah itu akhirnya menyerah ketika tak menemukan ke anehan sedikitpun dari setiap inci tubuh Naruto yang mendukung kecurigaanya. Menilik dari wajah lelah dan tubuh sedikit membungkuk remaja berusia sekitar 15 tahunan itu membuat Rias cukup yakin kalau sosok tersebut benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang Rias anggap awalnya mustahil mejadi nyata secara fear..

"Fufufufu,,,,"

Kening Rias mengkerut, begitu mendengar tawa khas gadis berdada besar disampingnya." Ada apa lagi, Akeno?". Sang Red Hair menolehkan kepalanya kearah Akeno dengan sedikit engan. Kegiatanya juga di ikuti oleh Akeno, membuat Rias otomatis bisa melihat lebih jelas bagaimana wajah cantik Akeno.

" Tidak!" Akeno menyentuh bibrnya sendiri dengan telunjuk." Akhirnya aku tahu seberapa kuat bola aneh milik Naruto-kun." Gadis itu tertawa lagi, kali ini sedikit terdedam karena jarinya masih menutupi bibir." Ternyata latihanya waktu itu tak sia-sia!"

Rias menghembuaskan nafas, entah kenapa Rias merasa kalau tawa khas Akeno kali ini terdengar seperti megolok-oloknya. Tangan kirinya berkacak pingang sedangkan tangan kananya memijit pelan pelipisnya." Yeah,, dan aku mendapat tugas baru memikirkan bagaimana menangani kekuatan Naruto ketika melawan kita nanti di Rating game." Menghiraukan kata-kata terakhir Akeno, Rias memilih mengerang dan menambah kuat tekanan di pelipisnya yang secara tiba-tiba serasa berdenyut." Memikirkan otak encer Sona saja sudah membuatku pusing, dan sekarang di tambah bocah itu,,,hah menjengkelkan!"

"Fufufufufu,,,itulah tugasmu sebagai king, Bucho." bukanya membantu kata-kata Akeno malah semakin membuat Rias serasa semakin tertekan. Gadis itu kembali menghela nafasnya, sudut matanya melirik kearah wajah sang sahabat dari Klan Sitri yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Mendapati gadis berkacamata itu tersenyum membuat Rias ingin sekali mengumpat dengan sangat keras.' Kau dan keluargamu sangat merepotkan!'

Tak dapat Sona pungkiri bahwa rasa lega dan damai turut serta memeluk hatinya saat Naruto berhasil melemparkan sosok Tenku kesudut ruangan. Gadis berkacamata itu sejak awal menyadari perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat jauh antara Naruto dan Youkai gagak yang menjadi lawanya. Sona bahkan sudah siap kalau-kalau diakhir pertarungan ia akan kembali melucuti pakaianya dan tidur berdua kembali dengan budak barunya itu demi menyalurkan energi iblisnya pada Naruto.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiranya akhir-akhir ini hingga mau-mau saja berbaring bersama dengan pemuda itu tanpa sehelai benang pun sebagai penghalang diantara tubuh keduanya, dan yang lebih konyol ia melakukan itu semua hanya karena alasan pengobatan?. Jika boleh jujur, Sona bahkan tak tahu kenapa ia memperlakukan sosok itu begitu istimewa, selama ini ia menyalurkan energi iblis pada para budaknya yang lain hanya melalui media berpegangan tangan saja dan tak pernah lebih dari itu, namun jika menyangkut tentang keselamatan budak barunya kenapa ia tak pernah ragu untuk melakukan lebih?.

Alasan Sona meng-anak emaskan Naruto seiring berjalanya waktu mulai terkupas. Di mulai saat pemuda itu membangkang perintahnya untuk maju kemedan tempur demi menyelamatkan Rias dan timnya dari Kokabiel. Saat itu ada rasa yang aneh di dada kananya yang mendorong tubuhnya untuk mencegah si pencinta ramen untuk terjun ke medan perang karena ia tak mau melihat pemuda itu terluka lagi seperti malam itu, malam dimana ia mereinkarnasikan Naruto.

Melihat bagaimana Naruto berusaha sangat gigih untuk menjatuhkan Kokabiel demi melindungi tim sahabatnya cukup membuat hati sekeras batu milik Sona mulai rapuh. Rasa bangga sebagai Raja dari pemuda itu tak bisa sang Herries Sitri sembunyikan begitu tahu bahwa Naruto tetap berdiri di garis depan walau Sona tahu, pemuda pirang itu lebih dari sadar kalau musuh yang saat itu ia dan sebagian tim Rias hadapi mempunyai tingkatan yang jauh lebih superior dari dirinya sendiri. Perasaan yang awalnya hanya kebangaan perlahan mulai berubah menjadi rasa kagum begitu dia sadar bahwa budak barunya itu memiliki sesuatau yang jauh lebih berharga melebihi sebuah kekuatan.

Saat melihat tubuh lemah itu terkulai di pangkuan Akeno rasa cemas kembali menyerang. Dengan sangat tergesa ia turun untuk memberikan apa yang seharusnya ia berikan sebagai King dari pemuda itu, dan begitu ia mendengar Rias menawarkan dirinya utuk mengatikan kewajibanya, secuil rasa tak rela menyusup. Ia tahu bagaimana cara Rias melakukan penyaluran energi iblisnya dan dengan posesif ia tak menginginkan itu terjadi karena hanya ia yang boleh melakukanya dan hanya dia seorang yang boleh!.

Setelah semua itu ia angap kurang, kini ia kembali dihadapkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan awal ' kenapa kau begitu peduli dengan pemuda itu? kau bahkan baru mengetahui tentang dirinya tak lebih dari satu tahun?'

Dan jawaban-nya keluar sendiri dari tindakan dan kata-kata sosok itu, ketika untuk pertama kalinya ia mengadu pisau hitamnya dengan sosok Tenku. Tanpa rasa takut ia menerima tebasan demi tebasan katana sang wakil Kyuubi, terus bertahan dengan tumpuan kehormatanya dan klanya yang telah dijatuhkan oleh manusia gagak, lawanya.

Setiap kata sederhana yang melucur mulus tanpa keraguan dari mulutnya, meyakinkan Sona bahwa inilah alasanya, inilah alasanya kenapa ia meng-istimewakan sosok itu. Meski tak berasal dari kalangan elit devil atau bagsawan, namun Sona percaya bahwa pemuda itu lebih dari layak untuk menjadi' kebangaan Sitri, sesuatu yang selama ini Sona cari.

Secara alami bibir Sona melengkung, memberikan senyum tulus nan manis saat melihat bahwa pemuda yang kini merupakan salah satu keluarganya berhasil mengalahkan siluman penuh dominan sekelas Tenku, salah satu Youkai yang memegang peran sangat sakral bagi kaumnya. Kecemasan dan prekdisinya ditepis dengan sangat mudah oleh Naruto. Kekalahan yang awalnya ia yakini akan di terima sosok itu di tepis begitu saja. Ketika melihat pemuda itu saat ini, ia bagaikan melihat sesosok ujung belati tajam yang tak pernah gagal merobek garis takdir, selalu melaju, melampaui ataupun merangsek tak perduli dengan takdir yang mengekangnya. Sona melihat, bahwa takdir yang bagi setiap orang selalu di angap sesuatu yang mutlak dan tak dapat diubah, bagi pemuda itu takdir tak lebih dari segumpal batu yang suatu saat nanti pasti akan hancur jika selalu dihantam. Sesuatu yang keras namun tak mustahil untuk dihancurkan atau di rubah.

Naruto kembali menegakan badanya, nafasnya yang sedikit memburu ia hiraukan. Blue safir dan sharingan terus menatap tajam tempat sang lawan terjerembab. Meski telah menyarangkan salah satu amunisi terbaiknya namun ia tak yakin kalau hanya dengan itu sosok sekelas Tenku bisa langsung menyerah. Dari yang Naruto amati, Youkai yang satu ini sejak awal pertarungan sama sekali tak mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya. Dan satu fakta bahwa sosok itu adalah wakil dari Kyuubi yang notabene pemimpin kaum Youkai menambah keyakinan sang shinobi bahwa satu Rasengan tak mungkin mampu menumbangkanya.

Dan pemkiran sang Uzumaki terbukti tepat. Tak butuh waktu lama sosok Tenku secara perlahan namun pasti sudah kembali muncul dengan tubuh tegak tanpa luka, satu-satunya bukti bagwa serangan Naruto memanglah mengenainya adalah baju zirah khas samurai yang ia kenakan berlubang sebesar kepalan tangan pada bagian dada kanan tepat Rasengan bersarang. Bulu-bulu hitam yang meutupi kulit sang Youkai yang sejak awal tak terekspos karena tertutup zirahnya kini sedikit terlihat dari lubag bekas Rasengan.

Tanpa menunjukan raut kesakitan sedikitpun, Tenku dengan pelan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto, membuat tubuh pemuda itu kembali mengambil posisi siaga. Dalam diam, sharingan milik Naruto kembali berputar, mengantisipasi gerakan lanjut yang mungkin di pilih Tenku untuk menjatuhkanya..

Tanpa di sadari seorang pun Tenku menyeringai tipis melihat remaja di depanya kembali pada posisi siaga. Tanpa peringatan iris kuningnya tiba-tiba mengkilat tajam dengan di barengi ledakan energi tak kasat mata yang sejak awal ia tekan. Energi Youkai berwarna ungu gelap secara perlahan mulai keluar dari tubuhnya yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Ia menghiraukan suara-suara gedebuk nyaring yang berasal dari para tamunya yang bersujut akibat tak mampu menahan tekanan kapasitas kekuatanya.

Seringai diwajah Tenku semakin melebar begitu mendapati lawanya sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan tekanan kekuatanya yang selama ini tak pernah gagal membuat setiap musuh yang ia hadapi gentar. Ia memang melihat sekilat tubuh remaja itu menegang dan bergetar tapi itu tak lama karena beberapa detik kemudian sosok yang berada jauh dibawah umurnya itu kembali tenang, seakan-akan energi menyesakan yang ia keluarkan hanyalah angin lalu, hanya seketika dan kemudian hilang begitu saja.

Prok,,,prok,,,prok,,,prok,,,

Kesunyian yang melanda ruangan pribadi milik sang wakil pemimpin kaum Youkai terpecahkan oleh suara tepuk tangan merdu dari si pemilik. Naruto yang sedari tadi sudah kembali memompa chakranya kembali tak sedikit pun mengendurkan kesiagaan. Instingnya masih saja menjerit waspada andai-andai mahluk gaib di depanya hanya sedang mengalihkan perhatianya sebelum memulai serangan baru. Blue safir dan Sharingan terus saja menatap tajam sosok itu meski energi yang tadi Tenku keluarkan mulai menipis.

Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya Naruto sudah sangat cemas ketika tekanan Youkai milik Tenku dalam waktu yang singkat tiba-tiba meningkat sangat pesat, ia bahkan mulai pesimis bisa mengalahkan mahluk itu hanya dengan kekuatanya.

Di hadapkan dengan kekuatan yang sangat jauh melampaunya saat ini, membuat otak sang Uzumaki muda berkerja sangat keras. Berbagai macam ide-ide gila mulai bersliweran di otak-nya mulai dari serangan frontal, bertahan, bahkan sampai menyerap paksa chakra sang partner. Ide terakhir hampir ia terjunkan, karena Naruto sadar hanya dengan menyerap cakra Ringo ia bisa mendapati kapasitas chakra dalam tubuhnya semakin bertambah dan kuat. Tapi ketika mengingat efek sampingnya, shinobi pirang itu kembali menimbang apakah tindakanya nanti sepadan atau tidak. Menarik chakra sang partner yang masih berada dalam segel Shiki Fujin akan membuat ia menjadi sangat kuat, tapi meski begitu chakra itu juga secara perlahan mengubahnya menjadi mahluk buas yang tak bisa membedakan mana lawan dan mana kawan. Ketakutan terbesar yang membuatnya ragu mengunakan chakra Ringo adalah bagaimana jika ia dalam keadaan tak sadar menyerang atau bahkan sampai melukai salah satu anggotanya dan tim Rias? Hal itulah yang memberatkan ia mengunakan kekuatan lain dalam tubuhnya, ia tak ingin kejadian yang menimpa Sakura rekan setimnya didunia Shinobi juga menimpa teman-teman iblisnya didunia ini.

"Ehem,," dengan sengaja Tenku berdehem untuk menarik perhatian pemura pirang didepanya. Saat melihat sosok itu masih kukuh dengan pandangan tajam dan postur siaga ia menghembuskan nafas." Sudah cukup gaki!"

Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa dia mudah sekali mengakhiri konflik diantara mereka berdua?." Apa maksudmu?" meski nada bicaranya masih berat, namun Naruto mulai menurunkan postur kesiagaanya kerena insting miliknya tak lagi menagkap adanya hal ganjil dari gerak tubuh sang Youkai gagak.

Tenku kembali melangkah semakin mendekati Naruto dengan kedua tangan terkulai santai disisi tubuh tegapnya." Sekarang aku percaya!". Saat melihat pemuda didepanya memiringkan kepalanya, lebih dari cukup untuk Tenku sadari bahwa pemuda itu tak menagkap maksud dari kata-katanya barusan. " Aku percaya kalian bisa membantuku dalam menyelesaikan masalah yang kini sedang melanda kaum kami!"

"Oh" Naruto menganguk. Tapi meski keadaan sudah lebih mencair pemuda yang merupakan ninja itu tak serta merta langsung bersikap manis pada sosok didepanya karena ada sesuatu yang masih ia inginkan dari si wakil Kyuubi No Youkai." Jadi?"

Masih dengan tatapan datar khas wajah burung gagak, Tenku menyahut." Jadi hentikan tatapan membunuhmu padaku!"

Naruto mendengus." Setelah kau merendahkan Kaicho?" pemuda itu mengangkat tanganya dan bersidekap angkuh tak perduli sedikitpun dengan siapa kini ia berhadapan.

Tak mempermasalahkan sikap remaja dihadapanya, Tenku mengelus dagunya begitu menyadari maksud kata-kata Naruto. Rupanya pemuda itu meminta pertangung jawaban atas kata-katanya yang telah menghina secara langsung pada Herries klan Sitri.

Menarik sekali bagi Tenku saat melihat loyalitas pemuda itu pada majikanya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi sang Youkai yang memiliki fisik menyerupai manusia gagak itu kembali berjalan meningalkan Naruto yang melihatnya sebal.

Tenku berhenti berjalan tepat didepan Sona. Membuat gadis Keturunan darah murni itu sedikit gugup, namun ia dapat menutupinya dengan sangat baik. Gadis itu itu terdiam sama dengan Tenku yang diam membisu.

Hening.

Tak ada suara satu pun yang terdengar dari kedua mahluk mistis itu membuat ruangan tertutup milik Tenku dilanda kesenyapan. Naruto yang mulai jengah melangkah mendekati Tenku yang kini memunggunginya." Hoy,,, apa ya—"

"Maaf atas semua perkataanku, Sitri-san!"

Niat awal Naruto yang ingin menepuk pundak Tenku terhenti ditengah jalan, tanganya yang sudah terjulur ia turunkan kembali ketika melihat Tenku membungkuk singkat di depan Kaicho-nya. Sementara Sona yang mendapati perlakuan tak terduga dari Tenku melenbarkan matanya, sama sekali tak menyangka bagaimana sosok se-agung Tenku membungkuk didepanya. Meski singkat namun Sona patut berbangga karena sosok sekelas Tenku yang bahkan tak sudi menunduk pada para tetua kaum Youkai mau melakukan hal itu pada dirinya, yang hanya Iblis darah murni dengan kekuatan tak seberapa jika di bandingkan dengan kemampuan sang wakil pemimpin kaum Youkai. Menghadapi situasi seperti ini membuat Seorang iblis sekelas Sona Sitri kehilangan kata untuk diucapkan, Adiak satu-satunya Maou Leviathan hanya bisa menganguk untuk membalas ucapan Youkai didepanya.

Merasa telah menerima jawaban dari Sona, Tenku membalik badanya dan berjalan menuju Naruto yang masih setia memandanginya dengan ekspresi wajah tak tak terbaca." Kau puas, Gaki?" Bisik Tenku ketika badanya bersisihan dengan Naruto.

Sedikit demi sedikit cengiran mulai terbentuk di bibir Naruto." Yehhh." ia menyahut singkat membiarkan sosok Tenku berlalu.

Pertemuan menegangkan yang di selesaikan dengan adu tinju antara Naruto dan Tenku itu pun berakhir dengan kemunculan Kumo, yang memberi kabar pada tuanya bahwa akan di adakan pertemuan penting yang mengharuskan kehadiran dirinya. Setelah memberi izin pada tim Sona dan Rias untuk menyelidiki sebab-sebab penyakit Kyuubi, Tenku berlalu dari hadapan mereka, namun sebelum itu ia memberi perintah pada Kumo untuk mengantar dua tim iblis dari Neraka ketempat sang pemimpin kaum Youkai berada.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dalam setiap langkah di warnai oleh derak nyaring lantai kayu yang mereka pijak, tim Sona dan Rias mengikuti sepasang kaki pendek Senosuke Kumo melangkah dalam hening. Sona dan Rias yang berdiri bersebelahan paling depan diantara anggotanya masing-masing, secara ajaib tak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Kedua gadis yang sama-sama menyandang gelar Herries dari masing-masing klan itu hanya melangkah dalam diam. Fiolet dan green fores keduanya sesekali menjelajahi lorong-lorong tempat yang mereka lewati dengan teliti.

Tempat yang mereka lewati kini sedikit terang, sangat berbeda jauh dengan tempat yang menuju ke Ruangan milik Tenku yang begitu dominan dengan warna hitam. Berbagai pajangan baik lukisan ataupun senjata seperti Katana, Tanto, Naginata dan segala jenis lainya tersampir rapi menghiasi keindahan dinding yang didominasi oleh warna Orange.

Setelah menempuh perjalan cukup jauh dan menaiki beberapa kelompok anak tangga akhirnya mereka menghentikan langkahnya ketika Youkai Kapa yang menjadi kompas perjalanan mereka berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pintu. Decak kagum secara sepontan keluar berjamaah dari mulut-mulut semua iblis akibat terpesona melihat bagaimana indahnya arsitektur pintu itu. Sebuah pintu setinggi dua setengah meter dengan lebar tiga meter, berwarna kuning mengkilat, dengan dekorasi matahari dan bulan saling berdampingan serta gambar sosok rubah raksasa berekor sembilan yang berdiri gagah ditengahnya lengkap dengan sosok-sosok lain yang digambarkan lebih kecil dari sang rubah tengah berlutut seakan menyembah rubah itu.

Tangan berselaput Kumo dengan perlahan merogoh kantung saku celananya, tak butuh waktu lama sebelum ia menarik kembali tanganya. Sona dan Rias yang memang berada paling dekat dengan Youkai kecil itu dapat melihat dengan jelas sebuah benda berbentuk segitiga berukiran kepala rubah sebesar telapak tangan bayi berwarna merah telah tergengam ditangan Kumo. Dengan hati-hati pelayang Tenku itu menempelkan benda yang ternyata sebuah kunci kelubang di tengah pintu yang berbentuk sama seperti kunci di tangan Kumo. Rias dan Sona dengan sedikit berminat memandang bagaimana sosok Kumo menekan lalu memutar segitiga itu pada lubang kunci.

Bunyi berderik pelan terdengar ketika Kumo menarik kembali tanganya, membiarkan kunci segitiga itu pada tempatnya. Begitu melihat gambar Rubah dipintu tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya, secara sepontan Sona dan Rias mundur, mereka melihat dengan atnusias bagaimana secara perlahan pintu ruangan didepan mereka terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

" Selain materialnya yang sangat kuat pintu itu juga dipenuhi dengan energi besar kaum Youkai. Kami membuat itu demi melindungi Kyuubi-sama dari bahaya. Hanya yang terpercayalah yang bisa membukanya!" Kumo berbicara tanpa menoleh pada tamunya.

Saat pintu terbuka seutuhnya mereka dapat melihat , sebuah ruangan mirip kamar seorang putri. Dengan lantai kramik berwarna perak mengkilap, meja rias, kursi dan lemari pakaian yang terkesan mewah tertata rapi disudut dinding ruangan. Lampu terang yang juga tak kalah mewahnya tergantung manis tepat diatas sebuah ranjang berukuran king zise yang diselimuti oleh selendang selendang berwarna biru laut disetiap sisihnya.

Setiap pasang mata memfokuskan pandanganya pada ranjang ditengah Ruangan. Meski pandangan mereka terhalang oleh selendang-selendang namun tetap saja meski sedikit mereka dapat melihat adanya sesosok tubuh tak bergerak yang tergeletak diatas ranjang.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari sesosok gadis muda berparas rupawan tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah pintu yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari ranjang tempat sang Kyuubi No Youkai berada. Gadis itu memiliki surai coklat pendek dan sepasang telinga lancip mirip rubah atau anjing yang berada di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya, menyembul diantara surai sewarna daun kering milik sang gadis. Gadis itu memiliki bentuk tubuh yang semampai khas remaja pada umumnya, ia mengenaka sebuah kimono berwarna biru muda polos tanpa corak." Kumo, siapa mereka?".

Kumo berjengit, menandakan bahwa Youkai Kapa itu kaget." A-ah Inuzuma-sama?" begitu melihat siapa yang menyapanya Kumo langsung bersujut memberi hormat pada sosok itu.

"Bagun Kumo!" sang gadis meganguk seraya mengerakan satu tanganya keatas, memberih perintah pada Youkai Kapa itu untuk berdiri. " Siapa mereka?"

Dari nada bicaranya yang agak keras memberi siapapun yang mendengarnya berangapan bahwa gadis itu tidak suka dengan kehadiran tim Sona dan Rias yang masih terdiam di depan pintu masuk. Kumo yang telah kembali menegakan tubuhnya berjalan mendekati sosok yang ia panggil Inizuma-sama, dari nada formal yang mahluk itu gunakan memperlihatkan dengan sangat jelas kalau Kumo sangat menghormati sosok itu. " Maaf Inuzuma-sama, mereka adalah tim yang dikirim dari Neraka untuk membantu kita."

Begitu mendengar penjelasan Kumo, gadis yang membalut tubuhnya mengunakan sebuah kimono polos tanpa corak berwarna biru muda dengan lengan pajang itu menganguk. Pandanganya yang pada awalnya terkesan penuh kewaspadaan mulai melunak." Ah, Gomen ne!". Dia membungkuk singkat yang diarahlan pada tim Sona dan Rias.

" Tidak apa Inuzuma-san!" Sona dan Rias ikut membungkuk memberitanda bahwa mereka tak keberatan.

" Tak perlu seformal itu Iblis-san!". Gadis itu mengibaskan satu tanganya di depan wajah dengan disertai senyum manis." Perkenalkan, namaku Inuzuma Takumi, salah satu Youkai dari Klan Inu yang menjadi pengawal Yasaka-hime.". pupil merah milik gadis itu menelusuri wajah-wajah tim Sona dan Rias satu persatu. Menyadari tak ada ancaman dari sang tamu membuat Takumi semakin mengumbar senyumnya." Mari!"

Untuk sesaat Rias dan Sona saling memandang, kedua iblis remaja itu menganguk dan mulai melangkah memasuki ruangan pribadi milik sang pemimpin kaum Youkai di Kyoto.

" Silakan duduk!" Sona dan Rias kembali hanya bisa menganguk dan menuruti perintah gadis yang mengaku sebagai pengawal Kyuubi." Ah,, maaf hanya ada dua kursi!" Takumi kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini terkesan sedikit cangung saat menyadari fasilitas yang tersedia di ruangan milik pemimpinya tak sesuai dengan jumlah sang tamu.

" Ah,, tak apa Takumi-san!" Rias Tersenyum maklum. Ia sadar kalau tempat yang saat ini tengah mereka kunjugi bukanlah ruangan rapat ataupun tempat umum yang selalu menyediakan tempat duduk melimpah. Dia dan Sona selaku ketua dari masing-masing tim mengambil inisiatif untuk duduk dan membiarkan yang lain-nya berdiri dibelakang masing-masing ketua mereka, atupun bersimpun di lantai seperti yang tengah dilakukan Naruto.

Melihat tingkah salah satu budaknya Sona memutar bola matanya agak jengkel."Naruto!" dia mendelik galak.

Naruto menghela nafas bosan."Aku lelah, Kaicho!". Alasan itu tak begitu berguna karena Tsubaki masih saja memaksanya berdiri dengan menarik kerah belakang bajunya." Ais,, senpai!"

"Hn." Tanpa ekspresi dan rasa bersalah Tsubaki terus memaksa pemuda itu berdiri.

" Bertingkah sopanlah, Baka!" Issei mendesis sinis ketika melihat tingkah Naruto yang ia angap tak sopan, padahal dirinya sendiri selama ini tak terlalu mempermasalahkan tentang kesopanan." Taku-chan,, sebagai sang kaisar Naga, aku Hyondo Issei siap melayanimu!" pandangan Issei berubah berbinar begitu bertemu dengan sang Youkai Inu, pemuda bersurai coklat itu juga tak lupa membungkuk ala pangeran-pangeran Hollywood saat bertemu tuan putri demi menarik perhatian Takumi.

Sementara Takumi yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Issei hanya mengangkat alisnya Heran, tapi ia tak menangapinya lebih lanjut dan memilih tersenyum, Membuat sang Naga bersemu.

"Ehem,," Sona berdehem, berusaha mendapat fokus dari sosok gadis Youkai yang masih berdiri di depan-nya dan Rias." Langsung saja Takumi-san, boleh ku pangil begitu?" melihat gadis di depanya menganguk, Sona melanjutkan." Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kyuubi-sama?. Dari yang kudengar dari cerita Tenku-sama, Kyuubi-sama terkena racun yang membuat ia mengalami masalah pada tubuhnya. Apa itu benar?."

Takumi menghela nafas. Ia memandang Kumo lalu menganguk. Youkai Kapa yang mengerti maksud gadis itu turut menganguk, tanpa bicara sepatah katapun ia melangkah keluar dari ruagan itu.

Menghiraukan tatapan tanya dari para iblis Takumi mulai bersuara." Apa yang kau dengar memang benar ibl—"

" Pangil saja aku Sona!" Sona menyandarkan tubuhnya kepungung Kursi." Tak enak rasanya memangil kami semua dengan satu julukan, meski kami semua memanglah iblis!"

Takumi hanya menganguk." Apa yang kau kata katakan memang benar Sona-san. Yasaka-Hime memang terkena racun yang membuatnya lumpuh total." Tatapan gadis itu perlahan meredup, rasa sedih dan kecewa tergambar sangat jelas dari sepasang manik ruby-nya." Andai aku ada disana waktu itu mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi!"

Semua yang ada diruangan itu dalam diam memandang sedih sosok gadis Youkai pengawal Kyuubi yang terkesan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang telah menimpa penguasa Kyoto.

" Kau bilang racun?.Llebih tepatnya, racun apa yang sampai mampu membuat Youkai sekelas Kyuubi seperti ini?" Rias mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, tangan kananya menyanga dagu lancip milikya.

"Kami tidak tahu." Takumi berkata dengan lesu." Semua tabib yang menangani masalah ini angkat tangan, kata mereka racun yang ada dalam tubuh Yazaka-hime sangat aneh." tanpa sadar kedua tangan sang Youkai mengepal, entah karena marah atau kecewa dengan para tabib yang menyerah begitu mudahnya.

" Aneh?" Sona membeo, fioletnya memancar penuh dengan ketertarikan. Otak gadis itu tiba-tiba terasa tersengat listrik beberapa volt begitu menyadari adanya teka-teki dalam masalah yang saat ini kaum Youkai alami. Tipikal Sitri yang selalu haus akan ilmu.

Takumi menganguk lemah." Kata mereka, seluruh orgam dalam,darah maupun otak Yazaka-hime sama sekali tak mengalami kerusakan. Dapat dikatakan bahwa semua dalam keadaan normal. Tapi entah mengapa tubuh bagian luar milik Yazaka-hime terlihat kaku, dan fenomena itu terus berlanjut seiring berjalanya waktu,,,hingga akhirnya sesuatu yang sama sekali tak kami duga terjadi."

" Ada apa?". Sota tampak semakin antusias. Ternyata tak hanya gadis itu saja yang penasaran, karena hampir semua yang menyimak pembicaraan Takumi juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan sang Sitri.

"T-tubuhnya,,,em." Terlihat jelas ada keraguan dan ketakutan pada diri Takumi ketika akan memberitahu keadaan tuanya." Tubuhnya lambat laun berubah menjadi batu."

"B-batu?" mata Rias dan Sona membola kaget. Selama mereka hidup belum pernah keduanya mendengar ataupun mengetahui ada racun yang memiliki efek seperti itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Rias yang sedari awal pembicaraan hanya menyimak mulai berkomentar. Tubuh gadis itu mengigil kecil saat sebuah gambaran bahwa tubuh bohainya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sebuah batu, ughh mengerikan!.

" Kami juga tak tahu!" Takumi melirik kearah ranjang tempat sang Youkai terkuat terbaring dengan pancaran sedih.

Ruangan yang lebih didominasi warna emas tempat mereka berada saat ini tiba-tiba dilanda keheningan begitu mulut sang penghuni tak lagi mengelurkan suara akibat terlalu memikirkan masalah yang tengah menimpa pemimpin Kyoto. Takumi sendiri sudah beranjak dari hadapan Rias dan Sona dan lebih memilih mendekati ranjang tempat sosok yang selama ini ia kagumi.

"Ada saran Rias?" pertanyanaan Sona hanya dibalas gelengan, membuat Heries klan Sitri itu paham bahwa sahabatnya tidak bisa di andalkan. Otak jeniusnya berputar-putar layaknya sebuah kincir, mencoba mengali ingatan tentang racun yang menyerang Kyuubi. Gadis manis itu sangat berharap bahwa dari ratusan atau bahkan jutaan buku yang pernah ia baca dan masih jelas di ingatanya berisi pengetahuan yang menyangkut tentang racun aneh didalam tubuh Kyuubi.

" hufff." Sona menyeka keningnya dengan pungung tangan ketika terlalu memaksakan otaknya bekerja ekstrim. Perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Takumi yang masih tak bergeming di sisi ranjang pemimpinnya." Bisa kami melihat Kondisinya?"

Di landasi kepercayaan yang tinggi pada kedua tim dari Neraka, gadis itu dengan sedikit ragu menganguk." Tentu!" ia mengizinkan. Toh jika mereka memang berniat jahat, tak mungkin Tenku membiarkan mereka sampai sejauh ini. Meski kadang Tenku terlihat kurang suka dengan Kyuubi generasi ini, tapi Takumi sangat yakin kalau mahluk supranatural berfisik mirip gagak itu sangat loyal pada Kyuubi. Dan keyakinanya semakin di perkuat dari bagaimana sosok Tenku lebih menuruti perintah Kyuubi dari pada tetua Youkai yang memiliki peran hampir setara seperti Yazaka..

Para iblis remaja dari tim Sona dan Rias hanya menyaksikan dalam diam ketika melihat sosok Takumi semakin mendekati ranjang. Dalam langkah kecil gadis itu, mereka melihat bagaimana Takumi melukai salah satu jarinya dengan gigi hingga megeluarkan sedikit darah. Saat jarak tubuh sang pengawal hanya tinggal beberapa inci dari ranjang berselimut kain biru, secara cepat tangan yang tadi terluka menebas kain itu fertikal. Kegiatan itu mengakibatkan darah yang masih mengalir di jari Takumi menciprat ke kain tipis disisi ranjang, tak butuh waktu lama kemudian secara mengejutkan kain yang berperan layaknya penghalang tubuh lemah Kyuubi dengan dunia luar bersinar redup, menandakan kalau kain itu bukan kain sembarangan. Rias, Sona serta para budaknya dapat merasakan pancaran energi sangat kuat dari kain itu, mereka berasumsi bahwa kain biru muda yang awalnya mereka kira hanya hiasan ternyata memiliki fungsi yang lain. Sebuah kekkai kuat yang telah dipasang oleh para Youkai. Hal yang wajar bila mengingat setatus gadis di atas ranjang adalah pemimpin. Tentu saja bawahannya akan memberikan perlindungan demi memastikan keselamatan pemimpinya.

Menghiraukan decak kagum dari para tamunya, Takumi melanjutkan aksinya, satu tangan ia angkat dalam keadaan terbuka hingga setingi dada. Perlahan ia memajukan badanya hingga telapak tangan miliknya menyentuh kain, ia kemali menghiraukan pendar biru terang yang keluar mendadak dari kain di depanya.

" Kai!"

Setelah Takumi mengucapkan kata pelepas, kain yang awalnya menyelimutu setiap sisi ranjang tiba-tiba terangkat seperti ada seseorang yang menariknya keatas. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu kain yang merupakan kekkai itu hilang seutuhnya dari sisi ranjang dan memperlihatkan isi-nya yang begitu berharga.

Mata Issei dan Saji secara kompak bersinar saat pandangan mereka menangkap sesosok tubuh gadis remaja terlelap diatas ranjang. Gadis itu memiliki paras sangat cantik, dengan hidung mungil, bibir tipis yang meski sedikit kering namun tetap indah. Bulu mata yang lentik khas bangsawan dan pipi tembem agak pucat namun tak mengurangi pesonanya. Kelopak mata yang tertutup membuat penasaran untuk melihat kilau apa yang tersembunyi didalamnya. Surai pirang emas panjang milik sang gadis nampak lembut walupun tak tertata rapi. Dan disertai sebuah telingga mirip seperti milik Takumi hanya berwarna putih bukanya terlihat aneh namun malah nampak sangat manis dan lucu.

" Inikah,,,Kyuubi?" dalam kesunyian, Suara Naruto terdengar mengelegar hingga membuat semua pasang mata mengalihkan pandanganya pada pemuda itu.

" Apa?" merasa diperhatikan, Naruto mengangkat bahu cuek.

" Ada masalah Blode-san?" Takumi memandang bingung pemuda itu, satu-satunya sosok yang dari awal nampak tak terlalu perduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Takumi bahkan tadi ketika ia berbicang dengan Sona dan Rias sempat melihat sosok itu terkantuk-kantuk dan sesekali menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu gadis bersurai hitam disampingnya.

"hem?" Naruto menatap balik kearah Takumi yang juga menatapnya. Blue safir + only dan sepasang ruby bertemu, membuat kening Takumi mengernyit heran melihat dua pasang mata berbeda dalam satu wajah." Tidak, hanya tak menyangka saja. Awalnya kukira wujud Kyuubi menyeramkan, mengingat namanya yang begitu agung dan setatusnya sebagai pemimpin kaum Youkai,, tapi ini,,?"

" Kau menghinanya, Baka!" Issei berseru sengit, iblis reinkarnasi dari Klan Gremony itu memberi tatapan tak suka pada Naruto, hal ini dilakukan juga oleh sebagian besar timnya dan tim Sona.

" Hey Kiroi, Kau tak berhak berkata seperti itu baka!" Yura yang gemes dengan prilaku Juniornya menjitak kepala kuning Naruto agak kuat.

"i-taiii, Aoi!"

"Nii-san, jangan membuat masalah!" Ruruko ikut memperingatkan shinobi pirang itu.

" Naruto-san!"

Merasa dirinya dipojokan Naruto menghela nafas. Apa salahnya menyuarakan pendapatnya? Ia hanya heran, apa itu salah?.

Seharusnya Naruto tak perlu sekaget itu, pasalnya ia juga pernah melihat wujud asli Kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuhnya jauh-jauh hari. Menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok Kyuubi yang sangat ditakuti didunia ninja ternyata hanya seorang gadis muda yang terlihat manis dan cantik. Jadi ini sebenarnya bukan hal yang baru untuk pemuda itu.

" Apa maksudmu Blode-san?" suara Takumi kembali membuat Naruto beradu pandang dengan gadis itu.

" Terserah kalian mau bilang apa. Maaf Takumi-san, bukanya aku berniat menghina atau apa!" Naruto bersidekap, matanya tertutup dan ketika membukanya kembali terlihat keseriusan yang mampu membuat Takumi penasaran dengan jawaban selanjutnya sosok itu." Ketika mendengar nama Kyuubi No Kitsune, otak ku membayangkan sosok rubah raksasa dengan taring panjang, ekor berjumlah sembilan biji, mata mengerikan yang bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergidik atau mungkin sosok lain seperti laki-laki dewasa berjangot putih yang selalu bertampang ganas,,. Tapi dia,,?" Naruto terdiam sesaat membiarkan mahluk-mahluk disekitarnya memikirkan kata-katanya.",,,Bagi ku hanya gadis remaja yang manis dan imut!"

Sona dan Rias secara bersamaan melihat kearah Naruto dengan mata memincing sangsi.' Sejak kapan bocah itu bisa memuji seorang wanita?'.Momo, Tomoe dan Bennia mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Herries klan Sitri dan Gremony, setahu mereka Naruto adalah sosok laki-laki langka yang tak pernah memuji ataupun mengoda mahluk bergender wanita, jadi ketika mendengar sosok itu mengucapkanya dengan langsung dengan disertai tampang serius sekaligus polos membuat mereka sangsi apakah sosok itu memanglah Naruto seperti yang mereka kenal atau bukan.

"Naruto-san!" Saji menepuk pundak pemuda itu, setelah melihat Naruto menoleh padanya ia langsung menyentuh kening sang ninja dengan pungung tanganya." Kepalamu pasti terbentur cukup keras tadi!"

"Ck, apa-apa kau ini!" Naruto menepis kasar tangan Saji.

Dari anggota Gremony, mereka hanya memberi komentar dengan alis terangkat. Bagaimanapun juga interaksi mereka dengan pemuda pirang itu tak terlalu erat, jadi mereka tak begitu tahu sifat-sifat Naruto. oohhh,,, terkecuali untuk gadis bersurai biru, Xenovia. Gadi itu terlihat sedikit tertekan begitu mendengar satu-satunya lelaki yang di sukainya memuji gadis lain. demi melampiaskan emosinya yang tak mungkin diumbar, ia tanpa sadar meremas bahu Asia yang lagi-lagi bernasib malang karena selalu berada di dekat gadis biru itu ketika ia dalam mood buruk.

' Nasibku'. Sang gadis mantan biarawati membatin miris.

" Hihihihi,,,,"

Semua pasang mata yang tadi memandang Naruto beralih fokus kearah Takumi. Gadis itu tak terlihat tersingung dengan ucapan Naruto yang terkesan meremehkan pemimpin mereka. Melihat dari ekspresinya saat ini, sepertinya malah terlihat senang.

"Oh maaf." Takumi menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu pungung tangan, badanya yang masih bergetar menandakan bahwa gadis itu masih berusaha menahan tawa." Jika Yasaka-hime mendengar ini, ia pasti juga akan tertawa!"

"Kenapa begitu?" Issei melangkah sampai berdiri sejajar dengan Buchonya. Remaja itu terlihat binggung dengan jawaban gadis pengawal Kyuubi." Bukanya, ia akan langsung menghukum si baka itu karena telah berani menghinanya?"

Takumi tersenyum, lagi." Bagi sebagian Youkai, perkataan Blode-san memang menyingung. Namun,," Takumi mengalihkan pandanganya menghadap Naruto, gadis itu mengerling saat melihat pemuda itu membuang muka tak perduli.",,,Untuk Yasaka-hime kurasa tidak. dia tak terlalu suka formalitas kau tahu!"

"Tap-"

"Bisa aku melihatnya?"

Issei mendengus kasar ketika Sona memotong ucapanya. Permintaan sang Sitri mendapat angukan dari Takumi. Dengan pelan dan tanpa suara Sona berdiri dari kursinya, ia melangkah pelan kesamping ranjang menghiraukan Rias yang juga ikut berdiri di belakangnya.

"Takumi-san!" Sona menengok kearah gadis yang tengah berdiri disampingnya." Bisa tolong tunjukan padaku?, mungkin aku bisa membantu!"

Tanpa menjawab Takumi langsung menyibak selimut Kuning yang menutupi seluruh tubuh sang Kyuubi kecuali kepalanya, menampilakan sepenuhnya tubuh sang pemimpin para Youkai di Kyoto. Tubuh mungkil yang tak setinggi Rias atau Akeno, mungkin setinggi Sona, memberi kesan lemah untuk siapapun yang pertama kali melihatnya. Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah Kimono yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, bercorakan bulan sabit dan kepala rubah. Meniliki banyaknya gambar rubah ditempat itu membuat para iblis berangapan kalau hewan tersebut sepertinya sangat terhorman ditempat ini.

" Lihat kaki Hime-sama!"

Mendengar suara Takumi membuat masing-masing kepala yang awalnya hanya memfokuskan perhatianya pada tubuh dan wajah sang Kyuubi mulai menganti arah pandangnya ke bawah, lebih tepatnya kekaki Yasaka.

"Astaga!" satu kata itu berhasil tercetus mulus dari lisan tim Sona dan Rias yang bergender perempuan. Mereka menelan ludah masing masing dengan berat begitu menapati bahwa tubuh bawah milik Kyuubi yang berfungsi sebagai penopang terlihat sedikit coklat, sangat berbeda jauh dengan warna kulit tangan dan wajahnya yang putih bersih.

Mendapat respon sedemikian rupa dari Tim Sona dan Rias, Takumi kembali tersenyum kecut. Sebagai pengawal sekaligus penjaga sang tuan, dia sudah sangat sering mendengar respon seperti itu dari setiap pengunjung Kyuubi.

" Apa aku boleh memeriksanya?" Sona menatap kembali kearah Takumi.

Takumi balas menoleh. Gadis itu menganguk." Silakan Sona-san!"

Setelah mendapat persetujuan Takumi, Sona langsung mengeser badanya mendekati kaki sang gadis penyandang gelar Kyuubi. Gadis penerus tahta Klan Sitri itu meraba dengan hati-hati kaki seukuran miliknya itu, mengetuk pelan untuk memastilan bahwa yang dikatakan Takumi pada mereka bukanlah kebohongan.' Benar-benar menjadi batu!'

" Bagaimana Sona-san?" Suara Takumi terdengar penuh harap.

Sona tak menyahut, ia terlalu fokus mengamati fenomena aneh didepanya." Setahuku tak ada racun yang mempunyai efek seperti ini. Baik itu dari kaum kami, malaikat ataupun malaikat jatuh." Sona mengangkat tanganya guna menaikan kacamata yang sempat melorot. Fioletnya menatap serius pada sosok Takumi, yang lagi-lagi tersenyum miris. Melihat ekspresi gadis itu Sona tahu bahwa kata-katanya tadi sudah sering gadis itu dengar dari para tabib Youkai yang menangani Kyuubi. Sinar penuh harap yang beberapa waktu lalu terpancar di ruby Takumi kembali meredup begitu tahu bahwa iblis sekalipun tak mampu menolong tuan putrinya.

"Jad-"

"Tapi aku tahu sihir apa yang bisa berbuat seperti ini!". Sona berkata santai. Tak sadar bahwa kata-katanya berhasil membuat semua mahluk dalam ruangan memandangnya tajam penuh akan rasa ingin tahu dan harapan.

"B-benarkah?" Takumi yang sedak awal selalu berusaha bersikap tenang pun akhirnya mulai menunjukan rasa ketertarikanya. Gadis itu bahkan mungkin tak sadar kalau tanganya yang dari tadi meremas-remas ujung kimononya mulai mengendur. Pancaran harapan kembali terlihat dari Rubynya.

Sona menganguk." Hanya satu mahluk yang bisa melakukan ini!"

" Kautahu mahluk apa yang bisa membuat hal seperti ini Sona?" Rias mendekati sang sahabat. Sepertinya ia juga tak kalah penasaranya dengan Takumi dan para budaknya serta budak Sona sendiri.

Sona tak langsung menjawab, ia berbalik dan menatap Rias tajam membuat Heries Klan Gremony itu merindig tak nyaman.",,,Medusa"

Rias memiringkan kepala dan mengangkat alisnya binggung. Hal itu dilakukan juga oleh sebagian besar iblis di dalam ruangan milik sang Kyuubi." Apa?"

"Ck." Sona berdecak jengkel, apa sahabatnya ini tak pernah membaca buku di perpustakaanya?. Dengan tampang kesal yang tak disembunyikan ia kembali menatap Rias dengan serius." Medusa Rias, apa kau tak pernah membaca isi perpustakaan di rumahmu hah?". Melihat gadis cantik bersurai merah itu nyengir malu membuat Sona yakin bahwa Rias memang tak pernah mau menghabiskan waktunya ditempat penuh buku seperti dirinya. Menghiraukan Rias yang masih cengar-cengir gak jelas, Sona mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh penghuni ruangan. Begitu melihat wajah-wajah blo'on dari mahluk-mahluk disekelilingnya membuat sang Sitri harus tabah hati." Dasar!"

" Maaf Sona-san, bisa kau lanjutkan?".

Suara Takumi kembali menyadarkan Sona dari rasa jengkel, gadis itu menghela nafas untuk menengkan diri." Medusa adalah mahluk mitologi dari barat yang menurut legenda memiliki tubuh setengah manusia dan setengah hewan. Mahluk ini memiliki sihir yang ia keluarkan melalui mata. Siapa saja yang menjadi objek pandang Medusa dikabarkan mahluk apapun itu akan berubah menjadi batu, tapi menurut buku yang pernah aku baca Medusa sudah sangat lama mati, ia dibunuh oleh Peseus dengan cara memengal kepala Medusa."

Sona tak menceritakan lebih lanjut karena memang hanya itu yang bisa otaknya ingat. Gadis berkaca mata itu kembali mengedarkan pandanganya, lagi-lagi ia mendengus begitu mendapati mahluk disekelilingnya hanya bisa menganguk-angukan kepalanya.

" Jadi Sona, menurutmu Kyuubi terkena tatapan mata Medusa!?" Rias mencubit dagunya seraya bertanya pada Sona.

"Kurasa tidak!" Sona menjawab cepat. Gadis itu memandang tubuh Kyuubi lalu mengalihkanya menuju Rias." Kalaupun Kyuubi-sama terkena sihir Medusa, bukan hanya kakinya saja yang membatu, tapi seluruh tubuhnya."

Rias menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Maksudmu bukan Medusa yang membuat Kyuubi seperti ini?". Entah hanya perasaan Rias saja atau tidak, namun menurutnya Sona seperti tengah memainkan sebuah kuis dimana ia berperas sebagai salah satu persertanya. Gadis Sitri itu terlalu banyak menyimpan teka-teki yang membuat Rias sulit memahami arti kata-katanya.

Sona mengeleng, membuat Rias semakin memaksa otaknya untuk berfikir keras." Mengingat Medusa sudah mati, kurasa bukan dia pelakunya. Menurut saksi ia bertarung dengan seseorang bukan, Takumi-san?" Sona menganguk begitu Takumi membenarkan.

"Apa Sona-san tahu bagaimana mengobati efek dari sihir Medusa?". Kata Takumi dengan nada berharap yang ia tujukan pada Sona.

Sona kembali menganguk." Menurut info. Efek sihir Medusa hanya bisa dihilangkan dengan sesuatu yang 'murni'. Apa maksud kekuatan' murni' itu aku sendiri tidak tahu!"

"Sesuatu yang murni?' Rias dan Takumi membeo. Kedua gadis itu terlihat berpikir keras untuk memecahkan teka-teki itu.

"Ara-ara,,,, apa mungkin maksud dari kata murni adalah hal yang suci?" Akeno yang sedari awal hanya diam saja meyimak mulai bersuara. Gadis bertubuh wow itu maju selangka mendekati Rias yang tengah memandangnya binggung.

" Eh Akeno? Darimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Rias mengernyit, kurang yakin dengan pendapat Quin-nya.

"Kurasa kau benar Akeno!" Sona sepertinya berpendapat sama dengan gadis iblis setengah malaikat jatuh itu." Mengingat Medusa adalah monster dengan sihir jahat, jadi tak mustahil kalau cara menetralisirkan sihirnya dengan mengunakan hal-hal yang bersifat Suci!"

" jika itu benar berarti kita hanya perlu memberikan sesuatu yang suci pada tubuh Yasaka-hime?" Takumi berkata dengan sangat bersemangat. Mereka yang ada disana bahkan yakin melihat bintang di kedua mata gadis itu." Tapi, kalian kan iblis tak mungkin memiliki hal yang suci". Sinar itu kembali meredup begitu sadar bahwa mahluk-mahluk di sekelilingnya adalah iblis, bukan malaikat.

Para iblis terdiam mendengar apa yang dikatakan Takumi. Gadis itu benar, mereka adalah mahluk yang sangat dibenci oleh cahaya, mana mungkin memiliki hal seperti itu. Di antara wajah-wajah murung itu secara mengejutkan Rias menepuk tanganya dengan sangat kerah hingga berhasil membuat Sona dan Akeno yang ada disampingnya berjengit kaget.

"Aku tahu siapa yang bisa membantu kita!" gadis itu berteriak giarang, menghiraukan tatapan tajam Sona padanya." ASIA, kemari!"

Tubuh Asia berjengit ketika namanya di suarakan dengan cukup keras oleh sang King. Ia dengan sedikit ragu melangkah mendekati Rias. Belum juga ia bersuara mempertanyakan maksud kingnya memanggil, gadis pirang itu kembali di kejutkan ketika Rias langsung merangkul pundaknya begitu ia berada disamping tubuh sang putri Gremony.

" Asia adalah gadis suci, meski ia iblis namun dia adalah gadis yang sangggaaaaaaat baik!" Rias menekankan kalimatnya pada kata 'sangat'. Saat melihat tatapan ragu dari Sona dan Takumi, Rias malah nyengir lebar." Selain itu Asia juga pemilih Twilight Healing, Scared gear yang membuat dia mendapat pangilan The Hoiy Priestess oleh pihak gereja. Kalau para penghuni gereja saja sampai memberikan nama itu padanya berarti dapat dipastikan kalau ia adalah gadis yang suci!" Rias mengakhiri pidatonya tentang Asia, gadis itu mengeratkan rangkulanya di leher sang mantan biarawati.

Wajah Asia memerah pandam begitu mendengar rajanya sendiri dengan penuh kebangaan memujinya, dalam rangkulan maut Rias gadis yang menyimpan perasaan pada Issei itu tersenyum tulus. Akhirnya tiba saatnya ia dibutuhkan. Dengan sangat pelan ia menengok kepalanya kesamping, iris hijau jernihnya menatap kearah sang naga berharap pemuda itu juga menatapnya dengan pancaran bahagia ataupun bangga. Namun apa yang di harapkan tak terkabul karena pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu kini malah sibuk mengoda Koneko.

'Issei-kun' dengan sedikit kecewa ia segera membuang muka, baginya terlalu menyakitkan saat orang yang kau sangat sayangi tak mempehatikanmu.

"Kau siap kan Asia!"

Suara penuh harapan dari Rias kembali menyentak Asia, gadis itu dengan canggung mendongkak menatap wajah rajanya. Begitu melihat senyum lebar Rias, Asia kembali tersenyum. Semangatnya kembali di pompa saat sadar kalau Rias tengah mengandalkanya, setidaknya senyum bangga Rias berhasil mengobati hati gadis manis itu.

Dengan penuh keyakinan dan semangat Asia menganguk." Tentu Bucho, apapun akan kulakukan!"

Rias terkekeh geli melihat gadis itu mengepalkan tanganya dengan penuh semangat." Hehehe,,,bagus Asia!"

Setelah menimbang-nimbang usulan Rias cukup lama, akhirnya Sona dan Takumi sepakat untuk mencoba ide sang gadis Gremony. Asia duduk bersimpuh diujung rajang Kyuubi, wajah gadis itu awalnya terlihat sedikit ragu, takut andai-andai berkahnya tak bisa membantu sang Kyuubi. Rias yang mengerti sifat kurang percaya diri Asia mulai memberi dorongan dengan menepuk pucuk kepala gadis itu, memberi senyuman dan dorongan batin.

Tak ingin mengecewakan Kingnya, Asia dengan sangat serius mulai mendekatkan kedua tanganya pada kedua kaki Kyuubi. Secara perlahan cahaya hijau muda menguar dari kedua tangan mungil gadis itu.

' kau bisa Asia!' batin Asia menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Seraya menunggu Asia melakukan pengobatan pada Kyuubi, anggota tim Rias, tim Sona serta Takumi memilih memgambil jarak, memberi ruang pada gadis mantan abdi tuhan itu agar tak merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan mereka.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Di dalam ruangan besar bernuansa klasik yang dipenuhi kegelapan sepasang mata hijau tajam terpancar dari salah satu sosok yang kini terlihat tengah duduk di sebuah kursi di ujung meja besar dengan beberapa tiga kursi disekelilingnya. Sosok itu memandang sosok-sosok lain yang yang ada disekelilingnya satu persatu sebelum bersuara.

"Bagaimana Tifa?" suara berat yang sosok itu keluarkan menandakan bahwa ia adalah seorang pria dewasa.

"Semua siap, Zuko-sama!" suara feminim menyahut dengan datar.

"Hahahaha,,,akhirnya, sebentar lagi aku bisa mencabut nyawa-nyawa tak berguna para Youkai busuk itu!" sosok lain didepan sang gadis yang dipangil Tifa ikut bersuara, nada yang ia gunakan terdengar berat serta mencekam.

"Bersabarlah, Ran!" Zuko mengangkat salah satu kakinya kemeje, bergaya layaknya bos-bos Yakuza masa kini." Segera siapkan pasukan kita, Sun!"

"Hai!" Sosok yang di pangil Sun oleh Zuko langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Sosok itu menghilang begitu saja dari ruangan setelah sebelumnya membungkuk pada Zuko yang sepertinya ketua dari tiga orang itu.

" Tifa, kau awasi terus tempat Kyuubi berada saat ini!" melihat sang gadis menganguk, Zuko mengalihkan tatapanya pada sosok lain didepan Tifa." Poles pedangmu setajam mungkin Ran. Karena besok, banyak leher yang harus kau tebas!" melihat sosok Ran menyeringai keji membuat Zuko ikut menyeringai.

" hehehehe,,,dengan senag hati Zuko-sama!"

Zuko berdiri, kedua tanganya direntangkan selebar yang ia bisa kesamping," Besok,,, dapat ku pastikan, bahwa Kyoto,,, akan menjadi-milik-kita,,, HAHAHAHAHAH!"

**-0-0-0-0-**

Apa yang di katakan Rias sepertinya memang benar tentang kemampuan Asia, gadis itu ternyata meski telah menjadi iblis masih saja memiliki sesuatu yang suci dalam dirinya. Namun itu saja sepertinya tak cukup untuk Asia memulihkan keadaan Kyuubi.

Dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih tiga puluh menit, usaha gigih Asia memang mulai menampakan hasilnya ,beberapa senti tubuh Kyuubi yang membatu sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali normal, hal ini membuat Takumi tanpa sadar berteriak girang melihat akhirnya ada yang bisa menyembuhkan penyakit tuanya. Kebehasilan ini bukan hanya membuat Takumi seorang bergebira, tapi para iblis juga.

Namun, kebahagiaan itu tak berangsur lama ketika melihat satu-satunya iblis yang bisa menyembuhkan sang Kyuubi mulai oleng sebelum akhirnya terduduk letih dengan nafas memburu. Rias yang sadar bahwa energi Asia sudah terkuras segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Asia, kau baik-baik saja?" tak dapat di pungkiri bahwa Rias sangat khawatir melihat salah satu budaknya seperti ini, gadis itu meski tersenyum dan menjawab'baik-baik saja' tapi Rias tahu bahwa Asia tidaklah baik-baik saja. Wajah pucat dan nafas nya yang memburu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa gadis manis bersurai pirang itu mengalami kelelahan fisik.

"Aku tak apa Bucho, biar kulanjutkan."

Sumpah. Ingin sekali Rias menampar wajah sok kuat mantan biarawati itu. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ia juga paham kesembuhan Kyuubi adalah priyoritas utama misi mereka. Namun sekali lagi, Rias adalah Gremony, Klan iblis yang selalu menyayangi budak-budaknya bagai keluarga. Misi memang penting bagi Rias, tapi keluarga,, jauh lebih penting.

"Issei!" Rias berteriak tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya dari Asia.

Issei yang masih asik bergurau dengan Akeno menoleh kearah Kingnya." Apa Bucho?"

Kini Rias mengalihkan perhatianya dari Asia ke Issei." Gandakan kekuatan Asia, tambah energinya!"

"arhhggg Bucho,,, Booster Gear ku untuk bertarung !" Issei mengerang, sepertinya pemuda itu engan untuk melakukan perintah Kingnya saat ini."Lagian bukankan Asia tadi bilang kalau ia baik-baik saja!"

Rias mencelos, matanya sedikit terbuka menyiratkan ketidak percayaan." Kau,,," Rias menghentikan apapun kata yang akan ia ucapkan begitu budaknya kembali mengalihkan pandanganya pada gunung kembar Akeno yang memang berada dekat di depanya. Selama ini meski telah diberi tahu oleh Sona dan Koneko tentang kelakuan Issei yang mulai berubah Rias tak pernah percaya sedikitpun, gadis itu terlalu menyayangi Issei bahkan hanya untuk berfikir buruk pada pemuda itu. Tapi kali ini, setelah melihat langsung perubahan itu mau tak mau kepercayaanya mulai memudar ketika secara tak langsung Issei menolak membagi kekutanya Untuk Asia.

Rias masih ingat dulu ketika Issei dengan nekatnya menyelamatkan Asia dari tangan malaikat jatuh yang ingin memanfaat kekuatan gadis manis itu, bagaimana pemuda itu membelanya dari olok-olok Xenovia dan bagaimana keseharianya dengan Asia. Jadi kenapa sekarang pemuda itu menolak hanya untuk memberi energi tambahan untuk Asia, pada gadis yang katanya akan selalu ia jaga. Lagian ia tak akan rugi.

Rias mengalihkan pandanganya pada Asia, meniliki bagaimana rupa gadis itu mengetahui penolakan Issei. Seperti dugaanya, wajah Asia yang selalu nampak ceria kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Gadis bersurai sewarna darah itu bahkan menahan tubuhnya untuk tak segera mendekap tubuh mungil itu ketika melihat air mata yang mulai menyeruak keluar dari kelopak mata Asia yang terpejam, sepertinya gadis itu masih menahan benda cair itu untuk keluar.

Sona dan timnya hanya diam menyaksikan semua itu. Mereka sadar benar ini bukanlah masalah yang bisa mereka campuri, urusan Rias dan budaknya harus diselesaikan oleh dirinya sendiri. Rias adalah Raja dari tim itu sudah sepantasnya bila ia bisa mengatur semua kelakuan bawahanya sendiri.

"Apa-apaan kau Issei?" Xenovia mendelik galak pada rekan setimnya itu." Lakukan saja perintah Bucho, toh kau tak akan rugi juga!"

Lagi-lagi Issei mendengus." Aku lelah Xenovia-chan.!"

"Tapi Issei—"

"Sudahlah Kiba, kau jangan ikut-ikutan!" Issei menunjuk wajah Kiba dengan jari tengahnya, membuat pemuda paling terkenal di Akademi Kuoh itu membisu.

Naruto menatap tajam sosok Issei.' Inikah sang naga yang diceritakan Kaicho waktu itu? sang Naga perkasa yang bisa mengalahkan pewaris salah satu Klan elit di neraka?' Naruto mendengus. Semua cerita tentang kehebatan Issei yang diceritatakan Kaichonya pada saat ia baru menjadi iblis ternyata nol besar. Kisah Issei yang baik dan penyayang ternyata hanya dongeng semata.

Pemuda pirang itu mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Rias dan Asia berada. Melihat tubuh Asia yang bergetar membuat Naruto binggung, namun saat melihat jelas wajah membiru gadis itu Naruto paham, ia berasumsi kalau gadis itu kelelahan akibat terlalu banyak menyalurkan energinya pada Kyuubi. Tiga puluh menit memgeluarkan energi secara nonstop sepertinya membuat gadis itu kelelahan.

Setelah membulatkan tekatnya, Naruto perlahan bangkit. Berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang, berfikir bisa setidaknya untuk memberi sedikit bantuan pada gadis muda itu.

"Nii-san? Kau mau kemana?" Ruruko menarik Ujung baju Naruto.

"Oh, Ruko-chan, aku mau kesana membantu Asia-chan!" Naruto tersenyum, telunjuknya mengacung ketempat Asia dan Rias berada.

" Memang apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tsubaki ikut memberi pertanyaan pada pemuda itu. Sang gadis ahli Naginata sepertinya juga penasarang akan apa yang Naruto lakukan untuk membantu Asia.

"Eeemm, menyalurkan energiku!"

Sona yang mendengar perdebatan para anggotanya menoleh kearah Naruto." Bukanya sudah kujelaskan tadi kalau energi iblis kita tak bisa menyembuhkan Kyuubi-sama, dia hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh energi murni, bukan demon." Sona kembali menjelaskan pada pemuda pirang itu bagaimana aturan penyembuhan Kyuubi.

Naruto nyengir menagapi perkataan kingnya." Kita lihat saja nati." Dengan pedenya bocah ninja itu maju melewati Sona yang menatap kepergian Naruto dengan salah satu

Alis terangkat.

Tsubaki mendekati Sona." Apa tak apa Kaicho?"

Sona menoleh kesamping menghadap Tsubaki." Entahlah?" ia menaikan bahunya Acuh.

"Asia-san, kau bisa menghentikanya sekarang dan melanjutkanya esok hari!" Takumi yang sudah berada disamping Rias dan Asia berusaha membujuk Asia, tapi ketika melihat lagi-lagi gadis kuning itu mengeleng ia pasrah.

"A-aku pasti bisa!" meski pelan namun suara Asia masih sangat jelas ditelinga dua gadis itu. Tanpa bisa dicegah oleh Rias maupun Takumi, Asia kembali menyentuh tubuh bawah Kyuubi dan kembali mengalirkan Twilight Healing miliknya.

Baru beberapa saat saja Asia kembali menyalurkan berkahnya pada tubuh Kyuubi, tiba-tiba badanya kembali melemas. Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan keinginan mengerang. Ia tak boleh berhenti disini, Bucho sangat mengandalkanya. jadi ia tak boleh mengecewakan gadis merah itu. Dengan bermodalkan semangat, Asia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk tidak bergetar.

Setelah berada di belakang Rias, Naruto menepuk pundak gadis itu. Rias memutar kepalanya kebelakang begitu merasakan sentuhan di pundaknya. Adik Maou Lucifer itu menatap bingung sang pemuda yang hanya di balas senyum dan lambaian tangan, menyuruhnya untuk diam dan tenang. Begitu melihat Rias menganguk tanpa kata, Naruto langsung berlutut dibelakang tubuh Asia dan dengan perlahan meletakan telapak tanganya kepungung Asia.

Putra satu-satunya Namikaze Minatao dan Uzumaki Khusina itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Chakra yang biasa ia gunakan untuk membentuk Jutsu ia pusatkan ketelapak tangan yang kini bersentuhan dengan pungung Asia.

Hal seperti penyaluran cakra pada tubuh individu lain bukan hal yang baru untuk Naruto. Ketika hidupnya masih di dunia Shinibi ia dulu cukup sering melihat bagaimana Sakura atau Tsunade melakukan hal seperti ini. Lebih dari itu Naruto juga ingat, waktu penyelamatan Gaara dirinya pernah melakukan penyaluran cakra pada tubuh Chiyo-bassan ketika wanita tua itu menghidupkan Godaime Kazekage dengan salah satu jutsu terlarang yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Mengingat hal itu, membuat Naruto semakin optimis bahwa ia bisa membatu gadis pirang itu demi menambah pasokan energinya untuk menyembuhkan Kyuubi. Dengan Chakra yang bisa ia produksi oleh tubuhnya, Naruto kembali berasumsi bahwa energi miliknya termasuk dalam energi murni, karena menurut teori yang pernah ia dapat semasa ia di akademi Ninja, Cakra adalah energi yang berasal dari tubuh dan tak sedikitpun terkontaminasi oleh energi demon, intinya Cakra bisa digunakan untuk mendukung Asia.

Mata Asia membulat ketika merasakan sensasi dingin di pungungnya yang semakin lama semaki menyebar keseluruh tubuh. Entah karena apa namun gadis itu perlahan mulai tersenyum begitu mendapati tenaganya mulai naik dengan pesat. Cahaya hijau yang keluar dari ke dua tanganya mengalami pertambahan luas yang awalnya hanya sebatas pingang kini mampu menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Kyuubi. Harus Asia akui energi yang berasal dari siapapun dibelakangnya membuat ia merasa sangat nyaman, rasanya begitu namun dingin menyejukan, bagai dihempas oleh semilir angin musim semi.

"Arigato" Asia bergumam pelan menyampaikan rasa terimakasihnya pada siapapun yang mau dengan sukarela membantunya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar suara lemah Asia yang tertangkap indra pendengaranya." Jangan sungkan Asia-chan!".

Rias memandang Naruto dan Asia bergantian. Berbagai macam petanyaan mengalir dalam benaknya ketika secara perlahan melihat tubuh Asia kembali tegak. Raja dari tim Gremony ini memfokuskan pandanganya pada wajah Naruto dengan mata menajam. Diri-nya ingin sekali bertanya pada pemuda itu tentang apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Asia, sehingga membuat gadis yang tadinya terlihat sangat kelelahan kini mulai membaik.

Tapi niatnya untuk bertanya pada budak Sona yang sati itu ia urungkan begitu mendapati ekspresi serius diwajah Naruto. Melihat dampak nya pada Asia menambah keyakinan untuk Rias agar tak menganggu pemuda itu, lagian dari yang dilihat sejak kedatangan Naruto kondisi Asia semakin membaik, berarti pemuda itu tak bermaksud buruk, malah membantu.

" R-Rias-san, lihat!"

Rias segera mengalihkan pandanganya dari kesamping begitu mendengar suara Takumi, begitu mendapai gadis itu tak menoleh kearahnya dan malah menunjuk ketempat tidur Kyuubi, membuat Rias semakin penasaran. Rasa ingin tahu Rias terpuaskan begitu Green Fores miliknya mengikuti arah jari Takumi mengacung memperlihatkan padanya kaki Kyuubi yang awalnya membatu kini telah mulus seutuhnya, tanpa ada warna coklat sedikitpun menghiasi kaki jenjang itu.

"S-sembuh?". Bisik Rias terbata. Gadis itu sangat tak menyangka kalau proses penyembuhan Kyuubi akan secepat ini setelah dibantu oleh Naruto. Apa sebenarnya yang bocah itu lakukan hingga bisa membuat semua ini berakhir dengan cepat. Padahal seingat Rias proses menormalkan tubuh Kyuubi yang membatu pada awalnya memerlukan waktu yang cukup dengan berkah istimewa Asia sekalipun.

" Yazaka-hime!". Secara sepontan Takumi memekik. Luapan kegembiraan nampak sangat jelas dari nada suaranya saat melihat tubuh pemimpianya yang mulai memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kesembuhan. Suara Takumi yang cukup kencang bukan hanya berhasil membuyarkan pemikiran Rias, ia juga dengan sangat sukses mengalihkan perhatian tim Sona dan tim Rias, membuat sekumpulan iblis itu berduyun-duyun mengerubungi ranjang tempat Kyuubi berada.

**-0-0-0-0-**

Didalam sebuah ruangan minimalis sesosok tubuh tampak terbaring terlentang menghadap atap dengan pandangan menerawang. Blue safir dan Only miliknya yang tadi terasa berat entah mengapa kini malah tak bisa tertutup walau sang pemilik sudah sangat berusaha.

"Argggg!". Untuk kesekian kalinya erangan keluar dari mulut Naruto. Pemuda yang baru-baru ini menjadi iblis melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dengan menjambak surai kuningnya sedikit keras, tak perduli kalau kegiatanya akan menyebabkan rambunya rontok. Naruto terlalu malas memikirkan hal itu, dirinya kini hanya ingin istirahan, badanya pegal akibat pukulan-pukulan Tenku, tenaganya terasa habis karena ia salurkan kepada Asia. Hanya dengan Istirahan ia bisa mengembalikan kondisi fisiknya seperti semula.

Tapi ketika Takumi sudah mempersilahkan tempat isatirahat untuk dia yang kata gadis itu sebagai ungkapan trimakasihnya karena telah ikut serta dalam pemulihan tubuh tuanya, Naruto entah kenapa malah tak bisa menyelami alam mimpi." Sepi sekali!"

Tangan tan miliknya mencengkram erat selimut tebal yang membalut tubuhnya. Pandanganya ia edarkan mengamati ruangan itu, dinding putih yang terbuat dari kertas berbahan kayu, sebuah kursi dan meja sederhana tanpa cermin terbengkalai dipojok ruangan tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada. Setelah bosan menjelajahi tempat dimana ia sekarang berada, matanya kembali bergulir dan terhenti begitu menemukan sebuah jendela kaca di sebelah kananya.

" Aku benci suasana seperti ini, terlalu sepi!" tubuh yang awalnya sudah terbujur diatas futon mulai bangkit. Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati jendela dengan tangan terkulai santai disisi tubuh.

Srek.

Suara derit pelan terdengar begitu tangan tan pemilik surai kuning emas memilih membuka kaca pembatas antara ruangan dengan dunia luar. Dinginya angin malam yang menjilat tubuh, Naruto hiraukan saat matanya menagkap pemandangan didepanya.

" Hehe,, seperti dulu!". Naruto mengangkat tanganya guna menyibak anak rambut yang turun menghalau pandaganya. Rasa rindu sedikit mengelitik hati pemuda itu ketika pemandangan hutan di depanya mengingatkan ia denga kampung halaman, tempat jauh yang sudah tidak mungkin ia datangi." Apakah kalian baik-baik saja sekarang?"

Sreek...

" Uzumaki-san!"

**-0-0-0-0-**

Beberapa saat lalu.

Merasa sudah cukup, Asia mulai melepaskan energi dari kedua tanganya yang dari tadi ia salurkan ke tubuh Kyuubi. Gadis itu tersenyum begitu mendapati usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"Kau berhasil, Asia"

Suara Gembira Rias yang ia tunjukan padanya membuat gadis mantan biarawati ini semakin memperlebar senyumnya ketika rasa senang dan haru menelusup kehati. Asia mengedarkan pandanganya kesamping kiri dan kanan saat merasakan banyak pasang mata yang mengepungnya. Begitu mendapati Timnya dan tim Sona memandangnya dengan Rasa bangga sukses membuat gadis dengan rasa percaya diri kecil itu menunduk malu, sekaligus senang.

" Hebat Asia-chan."

"Asia kau heba.t"

"Bagus Asia!"

" A-arigato mina!" Asia bahkan nyaris menangis saking senangnya saat mengetahui pujian-pujian itu ditunjukan padanya. Selama ini hanya sedikit orang yang memuji dirinya akibat tubuh yang lemah dan kemampuanya yang menurutnya kurang berguna, jadi mendapat hal baru seperti ini kontan saja membuat Asia nyaris pingsan.

" Arigato, Asia-san". Asia nyaris memekik saat tubuh kecilnya masuk dalam dekapan Takumi." Arigato, Arigato!".

Meski tulang belakangnya terasa nyeri karena dekapan Takumi yang terlalu kuat, namun Asia tetap tersenyum, bisa menolong orang lain merupakan kebanggaan baginya. Gadis itu bahkan tak berontak saat Takumi semakin mengencangkan pelukanya.

"S-sama-sama, T-Takumi-san"

" Kau bisa mematahkan tulang Asia, Takumi-san". Rias berusaha melepaskan dekapan Takumi pada tubuh Asia. Gadis merah itu sepertinya mengerti keadaan Asia yang sedikit kurang nyaman dengan respon sang Inu.

Begitu sadar tindakanya malah menyakiti Asia, Takumi dengan segera melepaskan dekapanya." Gomen Asia-san!". Dia meraba-raba tubuh Asia, memastikan kalau dirinya tak melukai gadis manis itu.

Asia memengang tangan Takumi yang mengerayanginya, dan menuntun tangan gadis itu untuk menghentikan kegiatanya. " Tak apa, Takumi-san!".

Takumi menganguk." Arigato!". Setelah Asia mengangguk gadis itu beranjak kebelakang Asia, menedekati sosok pemuda pirang yang tampak kelelahan. Asia tak bisa melihat siapa pemuda itu karena terhalang oleh tubuh Takumi.

" Ara-ara,,,Kau hebat Asia-chan!"

Asia tersenyum mendapati pujian Akeno." Arigato,,,Akeno-senpai!"

"Bagus Asia-chan!"

Senyum Asia sedikit luntur ketika sosok Issei ikut nimbrung di dekatnya, pujian dari sosok itu tak serta merta membuat Asia melupakan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Namun seperti yang dikatakan Rias tadi tentang betapa sucinya gadis itu, tanpa dendam atau ketidak sukaan Asia perlahan mencoba kembali tersenyum, berusaha melupakan kata-kata Issei yang ditujukan padanya ketika ia membutuhkan bantuan." Ya,, Issei-kun!"

Kegiatan selanjutnya dilanjutkan dengan Sona memberikan air mata Phoenik demi mempercepat kesembuhan Kyuubi. Asia memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi ditemani Kiba yang sengaja melepaskan diri dari kumpulan para iblis disekitar ranjang Kyuubi. Sedikit rasa aneh mengelitik otaknya saat memikirkan keadaan tubuhnya yang tamoak masih bugar walaupun ia baru saja mengeluarkan energi begitu banyak ketika mengobati Kyuubi. Tak mau terlalu repot memikirkan hal itu Asia akhirnya lebih memilih diam. Matanya sedikit melirik kearah tim Sona ketika mendengar sedikit ribut-ribut dari tengah kumpulan itu

" Kiba-kun?" Asia membuka suara. Pandangan gadis itu tertuju pada Dua budak Sona, Saji dan Ruruko yang memapah sesosok pemuda berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Hem?" Tanpa menoleh, Kiba menyahut. Pemuda itu masih setia menatap kerumunan didepan mereka dengan pandangan bosan.

Giok hijau jernihnya menatap samping wajah Kiba." Uzumaki-san kenapa?"

Kiba memutar kepalanya menatap Asia." Kurasa dia kelelahan!" pemuda iblis itu mencubit dagunya sok berfikir." Setelah melawan Tenku-sama dan menyalurkan energinya padamu, aku yakin Naruto-kun kelelahan!"

Asia memiringkan kepalanya." Membantuku?"

Kiba tersenyum dan menganguk." Dia yang tadi menyalurkan energi anehnya padamu Asia-chan.!".

Asia menganguk, mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O'. Sekarang ia tahu energi dingin yang tadi merasuk dalam tubuhnya ternyata milik teman sekelasnya yang beberapa saat lalu terlibat perseteruan dengan sosok Tenku. Ia kembali mengulirkan matanya ketempat terakhir kali melihat pemuda itu, dan hanya menemukan pintu kosong. Pertanda pemuda itu sudah dibawa pergi kesuatu tempat oleh Saji dan Ruruko.

' Arigato, Uzumaki-san!'

Lebih dari satu jam tim Sona dan Rias berada didalam ruangan Kyuubi sebelum akhirnya mereka di persilahkan oleh tuan rumah untuk beristirahat. Takumi menuntun kedua tim keruangan yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk tempat istirahan para iblis selama di Kyoto. Rias dan para anggotanya menempati sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dengan sepuluh futon tertata rapi di atas tatami yang disusun berbaris tepat di tengah ruangan. Sementara Sona dan timnya menempati sebelah kamar Tim Rias , sebuah ruangan dengan model yang sama dengan kamar tim Rias.

Asia menatap sebuah pintu geser didepanya dengan ragu. Tangan kananya yang tadinya sudah terangkat menyentuh hendel pintu kembali ia tarik. Gadis itu menarik nafas kemudian membuang, melakukan hal itu berulang ulang berharap mampu untuk sekedar menenagkan perasaanya.

" Ayolah, Asia!" Dia mengepalkan tanganya lalu kembali menyentuh hendel pintu yang sempat ragu ia buka. Dengan tangan bergetar ia mengeser pelan pintu itu kesamping.

Srek..

"Uzumaki-san"

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Mendengar suara gesekan pintu, Naruto segera mengalihkan pandanganya. Tanpa merubah posisi yang saat itu tengah bersandar di sisi jendela, Ninja muda itu menatap sosok yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya dalam diam. Sharinganya tiba-tiba aktif ketika pemuda itu tanpa sadar memincingkan matanya berusaha melihat sepenuhnya sosok baru yang wujutnya masih tersembunyi oleh bayangan gelap ruangan.

"U-uzumaki-san!"

Mata Naruto memincing semakin tajam begitu suara itu kembali terdengar dengan nada yang sangat pelan." Asia-chan?". Melihat sekilas surai pirang panjang sosok itu, Naruto mencoba menebak.

Asia menganguk. Kedua tanganya meremas ujung baju yang ia kenakan dengan kuat. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau kedatanganya akan langsung disambut tatapan mengerikan yang berasal dari mata merah milik sang penghuni ruangan yang saat ini ia datangi." I-iya."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya bingung saat mendapati adanya rasa takut dari nada yang dikeluarkan Asia.'ada apa denganya?'. Tak menangkap adanya bahaya dari gadis itu membuat Naruto mematikan Sharinganya.

Asia takut-takut mendongkak, saat tak lagi melihat merah darah milik Naruto, tanpa sadar gadis itu membuang nafas lega.

"Ada apa Asia-chan?".

Tubuh Asia kembali menegang saat mendengar sosok di depanya kembali bersuara.

"A-Ano,,, a-aku,,". Kurangnya interaksi dengan pemuda itu membuat Asia grogi sendiri, jawaban yang sudah ia persiapkan sebelum masuk keruangan ini hilang begitu saja.

Tak mendapat respon dari Asia selain kata 'aku' membuat Naruto semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan sosok itu." Apa?" Naruto mulai meningalkan jendela yang masih terbuka.

" Ano,,, U-uzumaki-san,,," Asia yang masih menunduk tidak sadar kalau Naruto sudah berdiri didepanya. Memperhatikan tingkah gadis manis itu dengan tatapan tertarik. Entah mengapa melihat Asia dengan gaya malu-malunya mengingatkan Naruto dengan salah satu Konoichi didunianya dulu, Hinata Hyuga.

"Tenaglah,,aku tak akan memakanmu hehehe"

Secara reflek Asia mendongkak ketika merasakan gerakan-gerakan acak membelai kepalanya. Di suguhi cengiran hangat dari sosok didepanya membuat tubuh Asia sedikit merasa rileks.

" A-aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas bantuan Uzumaki-san tadi" akhirnya niat awalnya tersampaikan juga.

Naruto menarik tanganya yang tadi mengacak kepala Asia" Oh,,,Kau tak perlu berterima kasih padaku."

" Tidak bisa!" Asia menyahut tegas. Sadar ucapanya yang terlalu berani,Asia kembali menunduk." T-Tanpa bantuan Uzumaki-san, aku pasti tak bisa menyembuhkan Kyuubi-sama!"

Naruto menhela nafas, ternyata tak hanya sifat malu-malunya yang sama. Sifat rendah diri gadis ini juga sama dengan Hinata." Ck,, kau terlalu merendah Asia-chan!" Naruto menyilangkan tanganya didepan dada." Meski tanpa suplai cakra dari ku, aku yakin kau masih bisa menolong Kyuubi."

Asia mengeleng." Tidak, tanpa energi milik Uzumaki-san, aku pasti tidak bisa!"

Naruto menaikan alisnya, sangsi." Kenapa kau seyakin itu!"

"Karena aku lemah!". Kepala berbalut surai pirang miliknya semakin menunduk. Meski suaranya lebih mirip bisikan namun suasana sepi ditempat ini membuat Naruto dapat mendengar dengan cukup jelas gumaman Asia.

" Siapa yang bilang kau lemah!". Pemuda itu bisa melihat gadis didepanya mengeleng, yang dapat Naruto artikan sebagai jawaban'tidak ada'." Jikat tidak ada, kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu kalau kau ini lemah?"

Asia mendongkak menatap langsung blue safir Narutoyang nampak bercahaya di gelapnya ruangan." Memang itu kenyataanya!". Dia mengalihkan pandanganya dari wajah Naruto ke jendela yang masih di biarkan terbuka." Boleh aku masuk? Terlalu lama berdiri membuat kakiku pegal."

"Ah". Naruto mengaruk belakag kepalanya." Tentu, hehehe!"

Asia kembali memandang wajah pemuda di depanya, ia tersenyu saat melihat cengiran humor dari paras Naruto." Terima kasih!". Asia melangkah melewati Naruto menuju jendela.

Naruto megikuti langkah Asia, ia membiarkan pintu ruangan yang tak sempat ditutup oleh Asia tetap terbuka. Naruto tidak menutupnya karena takut akan ada hal-hal yang tak di inginkan, andai saja ada orang lain yang melihat Asia berada diruanganya. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto cukup tahu, jika dua sososk berbeda gender dalam satu ruangan tertutup bisa menimbulkan pemikiran negatif bagi sebagian orang yang melihatnya. Dan Naruto tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

" Jadi,,," Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya disamping kiri jendela. Matanya menatap langsung wajah Asia yang kini tengah fokus melihat pepohonan. Gadis itu tampak tak tergangu sedikitpun dengan dinginya angin malam, duduk tenang ditengah jendela membiarkan kaki-kakinya mengantung di samping jendela. Letak jendela yang cukup tinggi dan tubuh Asia yang terbilang pendek membuat kaki gadis manis ini tak menyentuh lantai saat dirinya memilih duduk di atas fentilasi ruangan yang ditepati Naruto.

Asia mengayunkan kakinya. Tatapan matanya lurus kedepan memandangi sudut-sudut hutan." Hem?"

Naruto memutar matanya bosan." Jadi apa maksud kata-katamu yang tadi!".

"Oh!". Asia menghentikan ayunan kakinya. Sekilas memori saat Rating Game melawan tim Raiser melintas di kepalanya. Saat itu ia sangat ingat, bagaimana ia tidak bisa berperan seperti anggotanya yang lain, tubuhnya yang terlalu lemah untuk bertarung menghalagi setiap apa yang otaknya inginkan. Ia berbeda, tidak berguna, Asia sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa seperti Akeno, Kiba, Issei bahkan Koneko. Di saat semua anggotanya bertarung habis-habisan ia malah bersembunyi dibalik pungung sang Bucho. Pelayan macam apa dia ini.

" Tanpa ada yang mengatakanya pun aku sadar kalau aku memang lemah!". Kepalanya ia tundukan, lebih memilih menatap tanah coklat jauh dibawah jendela dengan tatapan kosong." Saat bertarung aku selalu di lindungi. Tubuhku yang terlalu lemah tak bisa membantu Bucho dan lainya menghadapi musuh, a-aku hanyalah beban!".

" Otu hanya anggapanmu saja". Naruto menyilangkan keduatanganya didada. Matanya terpejam, menikmati desisan angin dan suara mahluk nokturnal dari dalam hutan.

Asia menatap pemuda disampingnya dengan manik hijau jernihnya yang mulai sayu." Andai saja begitu.". dia menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar Kyoto hingga memenuhi paru-parunya, membuangnya pelan seakan benda tak kasat mata itu sangat berharga.

Naruto membuka kelopakmatanya kembali, ia beringsut medekati Asia." Kau bodoh!"

Asia diam tak membalas atau pun mencela, ia mengeser tubunya saat tahu Naruto mendekatinya. Gadis itu tidak protes saat pemuda itu kini berdiri disampingnya, meletakan kedua tanganya yang berfungsi sebagai tumpuan keatas jendela yang saat ini ia duduki." Aku setuju!"

Naruto mendengus meremehkan betapa pendeknya pemikiran gadis disampingnya." Kau mau mendengar kisahku?". Melihat bagaimana gadis manis di sampingnya yang sudah terlalu terjerumus kedalam lubang putus asa membuat Uzumaki muda ini iba. Ia berfikir bagaimana caranya membangkitkan krisis percaya diri Asia?, mungkin sedikit kisah masa lalunya sepertinya bisa ia pakai.

Hheh?" Asia menghadap langsung wajah Naruto." Kisah Uzumaki-san?". Gadis mantan biarawati itu memiringkan kepalanya imut.

Naruto tersenyum dan menganguk. Melihat betapa polosnya Asia membuat Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi tembem gadis itu." Kisah Ninja" Naruto mengedipkan satu matanya mengoda.

" Ninja?" mata Asia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya terbelalak kemudian berbinar." Aku mau,,aku mau!"

"Hahaha,,," Naruto tergelak tanganya secara seponta mengacak surai kuning emas milik Asia lembut.

Asia menunduk, wajahnya memera malu." M-Maaf!"

Naruto menghentikan tawanya." Kau juga harus belajar agar tak terlalu sering mengunakan kata Maaf!".

"Ugh,,aku akan berusaha!" Asia kembali mendongkak." Ceritanya!"

"Hah,,, baiklah !" safir itu menatap wajah Asia sebelum kemudian menatap langit." Kau tahu Asia, aku mempunyai seorang teman yang memiliki sifat hampir sama denganmu. Dari kecil tubunya sangat lemah, di usianya yang ke sebelas tahun ia bahkan kalah beradu fisik dengan adiknya sendiri yang berselisih umur tiga tahun lebih muda dari umurnya. Orang-orang disekelilingnya,bahkan ayahnya sendiri tidak yakin bahwa dia pantas menjadi seorang Konoichi."

Naruto tersenyum saat bayangan Hinata tiba-tiba terlintas di otaknya." Aku yang awalnya juga tak begitu memperhatikanya, begitu tercengang ketika kami menghadapi ujian Chunin babak ke-dua. Dari sana angapanku tentang nya mulai berubah, meski di hadapkan dengan musuh yang sangat kuat dia terus bertarung, bertarung dan terus bertarung. Tak peduli dengan orang lain yang menyuruhnya mundur karena mengangap dia tak akan mungkin mampu melewati musuhny saat itu. Ia bahkan tak menghiraukan tubuhnya yang sudah terluka, kakinya yang bergetar karena tak kuat menopang berat badanya sendiri dan tenaganya yang sudah terkuras. Dengan bermodalkan semangat dia terus merangsek, masa bodoh dengan tubuhnya tang sudah kehabisan energi, ia masih terus memukul dan menendang dengan segala kemampuanya."

" Apa dia berhasil?" Asia mendengarkan dengan antusias tinggi. Gadis itu membuka telingganya lebar-lebar. Meski hanya cerita namun dia bisa merasakan bagaimana gigihnya sosok 'dia' dalam cerita Naruto.

Naruto menoleh kearah Asia. Pemuda itu tersenyum miris, membuat tubuh Asia tanpa terasa melemas." Dia gagal,,,"

Asia mendesah kecewa."Begitu ya." Ia berkata lrih.

" Lawanya masih terlalu kuat untuk ia hadapi meski dia telah mengeluarkan semua kemampuanya. Hampir semua sistem cakra ditubuhnya tertutup dan beberapa organ dalamnya hancur. Dengan luka seberat itu dia hampir saja tewas seandainya waktu itu tim medis tak langsung menangganinya."

Asia memilin ujung bajunya sendiri dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat pakaian yang ia kenakan kusut. " L-lalu"

Naruto kembali tersenyum, kali ini bukan senyum miris atau cengiran melainkan senyum lembut yang sangat menengelamkan. Senyum khas seorang Namikaze Minato." Ketika semua orang kembali mengira ia telah menyerah, namun sekali lagi ia menepis semua itu. Nyaris mati bukanlah halangan untuknya, ia justru malah semakin kuat karena semua itu. Suatu hari aku melihatnya berlatih seorang diri didalam hutan. Melihat bagaimana ia dengan semangat mengayunkan tinju dan tendanganya kebatang pohon membuatku tanpa sadar tersenyum, ia sangat gigih. Mencoba begitu keras untuk menjadi lebih kuat, agar bisa diakui oleh semua orang."

" Benarkah? sekeras apa latihanya?"

" Hem" Naruto menganguk. Matanya terpejam dan tanganya menyentuh dagu membuat Asia berangapan bahwa pemuda itu tengah berfikir.",,, Melihat tangan dan kakinya yang selalu berlumuran darah setelah selesai latihan. Kau dapat memperkirakan sendiri bukan?"

Asia menelan ludahnya dengan paksa. Membayangkan tangan dan kakinya berlumur darah akibat terlalu sering dan keras menghantam benda padat membuat Asia ngeri sendiri, meski dirinya tak merasakanya secara langsung namun ia bisa membayangkanya." Apa latihan kerasnya berhasil?".

Naruto menatap Asia. Melihat binar harapan dari sepasang permata Green milik gadis itu membuat Naruto terkekeh. Ia kembali mengangkat tanganya untuk mengacak surai kuning Asia." Kabar terakhir yang aku dengar, dia menjadi salah satu Ninja wanita terkuat disana, dan bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga berhasil mendapatkan kedudukan sebagai pemimpin Klan!"

" Waow!" Mata Asia berbinar, gadis manis itu tersenyum lebar ketika mendegar akhir kisah Naruto."Uzumaki-san, boleh aku tahu siapa dia yang kau ceritakan itu?"

"Hem?". Naruto berguman, ia memutar tubuhnya, menghiraukan Asia yang terus memohon untuk sebuah jawaban." Hah,,,leganya!" Naruto mendesah bersamaan dengan bokongnya yang terhempas diatas futon dan pungung yang bertemu dengan diinding.

Asia dengan tergesa turun dari jendela dan berlari mendekati Naruto." Ayolah Uzumaki-san, beritahu aku!" Dia mencoba membujuk Naruto dengan duduk bersimpuh samping pemuda itu bersandar. Tak mendapat respon berarti dari Naruto membuat Asia berinisiatif mengoyang tubuh Naruto sedikit keras." Ayolah Uzumaki-san!".

Naruto terus diam, melihat wajah merajuk Asia memuat ia ingin lebih lama lagi mengoda gadis manis itu. Naruto memejamkan matanya,hal ini sukses membuat Asia semakin mengeraskan suaranya. Gadis itu merajuk, sangat lucu sekali!.

"Ayolah Uzumaki-san, aku mohon!". Saat paksaan tak berhasil, Asia menganti setrateginya dengan memohon.

"Peffff,,,bwahahahahaha!" pertahanan Ninja itu akhirnya runtuh. Wajah Asia dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir mengerucut sukses besar meruntuhkan diding pertahanan Naruto." Kau manis sekali Asia-chan!"

"Mou,, jangan menertawakanku, Uzumaki-san" Asia mengembungkan pipinya jengkel.

"Hahahaha,,,gomen-gomen!" Naruto menegakan tubuhnya menatap langsung sepasang permata hjau bening Asia." Namanya adalah, Hyuga Hinata."

Asia menganguk puas." Dia gadis yang hebat!"

Naruto memincingkan matanya, heran." Dari mana kau tahu kalau dia itu seorang gadis?"

" Karena menurutku nama Hinata terkesan feminim, agak jangal rasanya kalau nama itu digunakan oleh laki-laki". Melihat Naruto menganguk-anguk polos membuat Asia terkikik. ternyata pemuda itu tak sekaku seperti yang awalnya Asia duga, mengobrol dengan Naruto membuat Asia cukup terhibur.

" Nah Asia, sekarang apa kau tau alasan mengapa aku menceritakan tentang Hyuga Hinata padamu?"

Asia menghentikan tawanya, kepalanya mengeleng polos. Ia tak tahu kenapa pemuda itu menceritakan kisahnya, bukanya Naruto bercerita tentang sosok Hinata untuk menghiburnya saja ya?.

"Hah!" jawaban kelewat jujur Asia tak urung membuat Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya menghela nafas. Kayaknya gadis didepanya ini memang kelewat polos. Setelah mendengar kisah yang menurut Naruto panjang itu, apa dia tak bisa menagkap sedikit saja pesan yang Naruto sembuntikan dalam kisah sang Hyuga?. Ini masalah Asia yang terlalu bodoh atau Naruto yang kurang mahir dalam menginspirasi seseorang, entahlah.

" Begini Asia-chan. Aku menceritakan kisah barusan bertujuan untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa tak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang tidak berguna. Hinata bisa menjadi kuat karena ia mempunyai sifat pantang menyerah dan keyakinan yang sangat tinggi. Dirinya tahu, meski ia lemah tapi tak menutup kemungkinan untuk nya bertambah kuat. Demi mewujudkan impianya, Hinata terus berlatih agar kemampuanya terus berkembang, meski pernah terjatuh, namun ia akan bangkit dan menjadikan kejatuhanya itu sebagai pendorong, bukan penghambat." Tangan Naruto tergerak, mulai menyentuh dagu lancip Asia lembut. mengangkatnya sedikit agar keduanya bisa saling bertatapan.",,, jika Hinata saja bisa, kenapa kau tidak? kamu hanya butuh sedikit keyakinan dan usaha Asia-chan."

Tubuh Asia sedikit demi sedikit mulai bergetar, Iris hijau jernihnya mulai berkaca-kaca ketika bertemu pandang dengan black and Blue yang menatapnya lembut, penuh akan harapan dan keyakinan. " A-aku berbeda dengan Hinata-san!". Melihat pemuda di depanya mengeleng, Asia berusaha menunduk, namun tangan Naruto yang masih memegang dagunya membuat Asia mengurungkan niatnya dan memaksa ia terus beradu tatap dengan kedua mata berbeda warna milik Naruto yang menurut Asia terkesan menuntut.",,,Hinata bisa bertarung, sedangkan aku tidak. Aku hanya bisa berdiri dibelakang tim, menunggu mereka terluka untuk disembuhkan, dan jika diantara mereka tak ada seorangpun yang terluka aku,,,tak dibutuhkan!"

Naruto terdiam, otaknya kembali berputar mencari seribu macam kata yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mendongkrak semangat gadis itu. melihat airmata Asia mulai meleleh membuat pemuda itu meringis." Hey dengar. Menurutku kau itu bukanlah beban untuk tim mu. Menurutku kau dan kemampuanmu malah menjai berkah!". Satu tangannya ikut ia angkat untuk membelai pipi mulus Asia." Tanpa gadis sepertimu apa jadinya tim Rias jika salah satu di antara mereka terluka parah hah?"

"Kan ada air mata Phoenik!" Asia tetap bersikukuh dengan pendirianya, ia tak berontak ketika jemari-jemari Naruto menari-nari diwajahnya, bergerak lembut menghapus sisa cairan hangat yang tanpa sadar ia keluarkan.

Gemas dengan gadis didepanya membuat Naruto merubah alur gerakanya dari meraba menjadi mencubit. Pemuda pirang itu terkekeh saat Asia meringis." Air mata Phoenik bukan sesuatu yang mudah didapat Asia-chan, menurut Cerita Kaicho benda itu paling hanya diberikan pada masing-masing iblis keturunan darah murni saja, dan setiap iblis memiliki benda itu tak lebih dari tiga tetes." Naruo menagkup wajah Asia dengan kedua telapak tanganya." Coba kau bayangkan andai saja teman-temanmu terluka, dan saat itu persediaan Air mata Phoenik yang kalian miliki telah habis, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Asia terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan sedikit ragu." A-Aku akan mengobati mereka!"

"Tepat sekali" Naruto nyengir, tanpa melepaskan kedua tanganya ia kembali memberi masukan pada Asia." Kemampuan istimewamu memiliki durasi lebih lama dari pada air mata Phoenik yang hanya bisa digunakan sekali pakai. Dari semua itu dapat aku simpulkan, kau dan kemampuanmu sangat di butuhkan dalam sebuah tim".

"B-benarkah,,,?"

" Yap!.". Naruto menjawab cepat. Melihat wajah sedikit berharap Asia membuat Naruto tak tahan untuk tak tersenyum." Sekarang mukin kau merasa belum terlalu berguna, tapi nanti, ketika musuh yang kalian hadapi semakin kuat dan banyak. Aku yakin, kau akan sangat banga karena telah memiliki berkah itu!"

Air mata Asia kembali mengalir, bukan karena sedih namun karena terharu. Ia terlalu senang saat tahu masih ada seseorang yang begitu percaya padanya ketika orang lain meremehkanya. Dengan perlahan tangan Asia yang sedari tadi bertumpuh pada lantai mulai terangkat dan menagkup kedua tangan Naruto yang masih setia mengapit setiap sisi wajahnya."Arigato, Uzumaki-san." Di sela airmata yang masih mengalir seulas senyum tulus dan lembut Asia tebar.

Atas segala motifasi dan keyakinan yang di berikan Naruto tanpa henti membuat gadis itu kini mulai menghormati pemuda didepanya. Dari pembicaraan ini, Asia baru tahu bahwa sosok didekatnya itu tak hanya kuat dan hebat dalam beladiri, dia juga sangat pintar dalam berkata, setiap ucapan yang dikeluarkan Naruto yang penuh makna membuat seorang iblis seperti Asia dapat melihat sisi lain yang ada pada dirinya. Sisi lain, yang selama ini ia sendiri tak tahu pernah ada. Sosok gadis lugu yang awalnya begitu rendah diri kini perlahan –lahan mulai bangkit, mencoba berdiri tegak seperti sosok 'Dia' dalam cerita Naruto, sosok kuat yang akan selalu berusaha berdiri meski badai topan berkali-kali menumbangkanya.

Demi teman-temanya,demi dirinya dan demi Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai detik ini Asia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan mulai merubah dirinya, dari gadis pemalu yang polos dan lugu menjadi sosok baru seperti Hyuga Hinata yang tegar dan pantang menyerah.

" Kau cengeng sekali ya!" Naruto kembali menghapus airmata Asia yang masih saja mengalair. Pemuda itu menyentil hidung mancung Asia dengan pelan.

"Ugh,,A-aku tahu itu!" Asia menjauhkan wajahnya, gerakanya itu otomatis membuat wajahnya terlepas dari kekangan kedua tangan Naruto. dengan agak kasar Asia menghapus air matanya sendiri dengan pungung tangan.

"Dasar!"

Setelah Asia kembali tenang, keduanya kembali melanjutkan obrolan-obrolan mereka. Mulai dari sekolah, masa lalu dan kehidupan mereka sekarang. Asia yang sepertinya mulai tertarik dengan dunia Ninja setelah mendengar kisah Naruto mulai tanpa henti mendesak pemuda Uzumaki itu untuk kembali menceritakan kisahnya sebagai ninja. Di hadapkan dengan wajah memohon Asia, sulit untuk Naruto menolak. Tanpa beban Naruto menceritakan sedikit kisahnya dikonoha pada Asia kecuali tentang dirinya yang bukanlah mahluk yang seharusnya hidup di dimensi ini. Naruto berfikir, biarlah rahasianya terkuak sendiri seiring dengan terkikisnya waktu.

Perbincangan keduanya berakhir ketika Naruto menyuruh Asia untuk segera kembali kekamar timnya. Awalnya memang cukup sulit meyakinkan Asia untuk segera kembali, gadis itu terus ngotot ingin lebih banyak mendengar kiah-kisah ninja yang Naruto ceritakan. Naruto yang mulai jengkel akhirnya memberi alasan yang dapat membuat gadis baik hati seperti Asia akhirnya luluh dan sekarela mengikuti perintah Naruto. Pemuda itu bilang bahwa tubuhnya yang lelah butuh istirahat! Siapa sangka alasan singkat itu bisa membuat Asia menurut.

Dengan langkah gontai Asia mulai beranjak meningalkan kamar khusus Naruto. Namun saat mencapai pintu, Asia kembali berbalik dan bergerak cepat mendekati sosok Naruto yang masih duduk menyandar. Tanpa bisa dicegah Gadis yang sangat terkenal pemalu dan lugu itu memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi kanan sang pemuda sebelum akhirnya berlari cepat keluar ruangan, meningalkan Naruto yang berkedip-kedip ria tak menyangka.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Asia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas futon yang terletak diantara Xenovia dan Koneko. Senyum tak henti-hentinya ia pancarkan ketika mengingat interaksinya beberapa saat lalu dengan Naruto. Wajah gadis itu tanpa sebuah komando terlebih dahulu tiba-tiba tampak merona begitu teringan tindakan nekatnya sebelum ia keluar dari kamar sang Uzumaki.

'Huff,,tadi itu nekat sekali Asia!' Asia mengulingkan tubuhnya kesamping menghadap pungung Xenovia. Terlalu memikirkan tidakanya yang kurang pantas tadi membuat Asia resah sendiri, matanya yang sudah berat jadi agak susah terpejam.

" Bagaimanaya kisah Ninja-ninja itu selanjutnya?" Asia bergumam pelan, ia menguap sekali, menandakan bahwa fisiknya benar-benar butuh istirahat." Sudahlah, lebih baik besok saja kutanyakan lagi pada Uzumaki-san!"

Dengan senyum tipis kelopak mata Asia mulai tertutup. Malam ini ia mendapatkan pelajaran berharga dari seseorang yang sangat tidak ia duga. Niat awalnya yang hanya ingin berterimakasih kepada Naruto, malah mengantarkan dia kepada sesosok guru yang mulai detik ini akan mengubah garis hidup seorang Asia Argento. Melalui kisahnya Naruto menghiburnya, melalui doronganya, Naruto meberi semangat, melalui canda dan perlakuanya, Naruto meberinya sebuah senyum.

Dalam gelapnya ruang tanpa cahaya yang ia tempati, seulas senyum mereka dibibir Asia saaat otknya lagi-lagii memutar beberapa kisah dengan pemuda bersurai kuning salah satu anggota Osis dibawah kepemimpinan Sona.

"Arigato, Uzumaki-san!"

"**TBC"**

**A/N: no komen untuk kali ini. Gw lagi puyeng.**

**Terserah lo mau memuji atau flame ni chapter, gw gak begitu perduli. Otak gw lagi muyeng mikirin kehirupan nyata gw yang kayaknya makin hari makin mengenaskan.**

**Ini mungkin menjadi fict terakhir yang bisa gw updet, setelah ini gw gak janji bisa updet lagi atau gak. Maaf bila ada diantara kalian yang kecewa ya. Sebenarnya gw juga masih pengen nglanjuti fict-fict gw, namun sekali lagi, dunia nyata tak seindah dunia maya. Berbagai persoalan silih berganti menghantam, membuat gw harus fokus menghadapinya.**

**Sekali lagi gw minta maaf ea,,, gw janji kalau masalah gw dah beres gw bakal balik lagi buat nglanjutin fict gw, namun waktunya kapan gw gak tau, bisa semingu, sebulan atau setahun? Gw gak tahu.**

Cukup sekian dari gw.

Karasumaru,,,cayooooo!


	12. Chapter 12

"**New Life And New War"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hight School DXD, Bukan punya saya tapi **

**: Masashi Kishimoto **

**: Ichiei Ishibumiuncak**.

**Warning: AU,gaje,abal,typo,dan alur nyeleneh. Melenceng dari canon,ooc,oc,U/N,AN dll.**

**Summary**: Naruto yang telah menyegel chakra Madara,Obito dan Juubi di dalam tubuhnya. Akhirnya mencapai pada ambang batasnya,bukanya mati tapi ia malah terkirim ke dimensi lain dengan kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

** "GLORIA" **

Chapter: 12. Invasi Di Negeri Youkai.

05:30. Kyoto.

KABUMMMM,,,,,

KABUMMMM,,,,,,

GROARRRRRRR,,,,,,!

Bola-bola merah sebesar bola Voli berjumlah puluhan melayang bebas dari dalam hutan kesegalah arah. Suara degungan keras mengema di seluruh pedalaman Kyoto ketika beberapa bola merah yang ternyata kumpulan Youkai menyentuh tanah, pohon ataupun bangunan. Suara jerit dan teriakan mulai dari anak-anak, wanita dan lansia ikut menceriahkan suasana pagi itu. Mereka yang tak mendapatkan persiaapan hanya bisa pasrah ketika kumpulan youkai padat menghujani tempat para kaum Youkai di Kyoto menetap, memisahkan orang tua dan anak, kakek dan cucu, sepsang kekasih bahkan anggota tubuh mereka sendiri.

Berbondong-bondong puluhan bahkan ratusan Chimera mulai muncul dari sele-sela lebatnya hutan yang mengepung Desa para Youkai. Dari mulut bertaring tajam mahluk-mahluk itu satu-persatu mengeleuarkan sekumpulan energi berwarna merah yang terus mereka padatkan hingga membentuk sebuah bulatan. Tanpa rasa kasihan akan nasib para penduduk kaum Youkai, berpuluh-puluh Chimera secara bersamaan kembali melontarkan kumpulan energi tersebut.

DUARRRRRR,,,,,

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Tiga jam menyelami alam mimpi tak membuat insting Ninja milik Uzumaki Naruto tumpul. Merasakan adanya getaran pada tanah dan suara-suara memekakan telinga, secara suskses menjeblakan dua kelopak mata sang shinobi yang pada mulanya masih tertutup. Tanpa bisikan maupun umpatan, sang Ninja langsung berdiri tegak dari atas futon, tanganya berkelebat kesamping menyambar sebuah sweter hitam dan sebuah tas hitam bergemricik yang sengaja ia lepas ketika pemuda bermarga Uzumaki ini mulai merebahkan tubuhnya.

" MEREKA DATANG.!"

" LINDUNGI KYUUBI-SAMA"

" PASANG KEMBALI KEKKAI DAN TUTUP SEMUA PINTU MASUK"

Suara-suara ber nada tinggi silih berganti menerjang telingga Naruto, meyakinkan pemurda pirang itu bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk tengah terjadi. Setelah mengikatkan dengan kuat tas hitam kecil pada pahanya, Naruto langsung melesat kearah pintu.

Bruk,,,

Sona,Rias serta budak milik mereka secara bersama-sama memutar kepala kebelakang ketika mendengar suara khas kayu hancur ketika sang penghuni mendobrak paksa pintu yang harusnya digeser bukan di tendang. Mata Sona memincing begitu mendapati salah satu budaknya baru saja keluar dari balik pintu yang kini sudah tak terpasang lagi pada tempatnya.

" Kaicho!" Naruto menghiraukan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap dirinya, karena kini Fiolet milik Sona nampak begitu menarik perhatianya dari pada segala sesuatu yang ada disekelilingnya." Ada apa?"

Sona tak langsung menjawab. Gadis berkacamata itu menoleh kearah Rias, menganguk singkat pada adik Maou Luchifer sebelum akahirnya kembali mengalihkan pandanganya pada budaknya." Kyoto di serang!"

" Apa?" Mata Naruto membulat, Bukanya sekeliling mansion yang saat ini mereka tempati di pasangi Kekkai yang cukup kuat oleh Tengu dan para bawahanya? " Oleh siapa?" pemuda berparas tampan ini sedikit meninggikan pandanganya untuk melihat tim Rias berkumpul. Alis pemuda itu mengernyit begitu melihat lambang sihir teleport khas keluarga Gremony si gadis bersurai merah dan keluarganya.

" Aku tidak tahu!". Sona menepuk pundak pemuda yang lebih tingi darinya dengan agak keras, membuat kedua iblis remaja itu saling menatap." Naruto, Kau, Tsubaki dan Tomoe tetap disini, sementara aku dan yang lain akan ke pusat kota dan pemukiman penduduk!"

Mata Naruto mengernyit binggung, jika tempat ini sekarang dalam setatus siaga, kenapa King dan sebagian besar keluarganya malah pergi, bukanya semakin banyak yang tinggal maka semakin besar pula peluang mereka menang? Atau jangan-jangan bukan hanya tempat ini yang diserang, namun ibu kota juga mengalami hal yang serupa?.

" Jangan bilang kalau mereka tidak hanya menyerang disini?"

Sona menganguk, menarik kembali tanganya dan bersidekap." Yah, kau benar. Mereka bukan hanya menyerang ditempat ini, namun juga menyerang tempat lain.". gigi-gigi Sona bergemletuk ketika mengingat berita yang ia dengar beberapa saat lalu dari Takumi ' Para musuh bukan hanya menyerang tempat ini, namun juga tempat-tempat lain di sekitar ibukota. Mereka membantai para penduduk mulai dari balita hingga lansia. Tak ada yang lepas dari kebrutalan mereka.'. mahluk macam apa sebenarnya yang sekarang tengah menunggu mereka. Sebegitu kejamkah para penjahat ini hingga tega menghabisi nyawa-nyawa Youkai muda yang tak bersalah?

" Dari info yang kudapat dari Takumi,dua desa di pingir Ibu kota kini telah rata dengan tanah, tak ada satupun penduduk yang selamat!"

Tangan Naruto terkulai disamping tubuhnya, info dari Sona secara tak langsung kembali mengingatkan sang Ninja pada suatu kejadian yang tidak ingin kembali ia lihat meski hanya dalam mimpi. Kejadian dimana sosok Pain Tendo meratakan sebagian besar Konoha hanya dengan satu jutsu.

Tanpa perlu perintah otak, kedua tangan Naruto mengepal dengan sangat erat begitu menagkap maksud perkataan sang King. Musuh mereka kali ini benar-benar sudah kelewat batas. Bukan hanya para prajurit saja yang mereka habisi namun para penduduk yang tak tahu apa-apa juga tak luput dari aksi brutal mereka.

" Bajingan!. Apa sebenarnya yang mereka inginkan?" Suara Naruto merendah, terdengar seperti geraman hewan buas. Sona berjengit kaget ketika Fioletnya tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan mata kanan Naruto. Kornea hitam itu kini telah berubah menjadi merah darah dan memancarkan aura kebencian yang begitu kental mengotori udara disekitar pemuda itu.

Sona membuag wajahnya kesamping, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tak menatap mata kanan Naruto. Adik sang Maou Leviathan menghelanafasnya, berusaha tetap tenang menghadapi perubahan pada salah satu budak istimewanya yang sampai saat ini belum bisa ia pahami." Aku sudah meminta bantuan pada Nee-sama, dan dia berjanji akan segera datang."

Naruto menganguk paham. Kepalanya memutar menatap wajah-wajah serius keluarganya. Kini ia paham kenapa Rias dan anggotanya pergi, mereka pasti sudah mendengar kabar ini. Ia kembali menatap Sona yang anehnya masih saja membuang muka kesamping. Naruto sedikit heran dengan tingkah Kingnya, namun ia memilih cuek." Baiklah Kaicho, aku tinggal."

Sona memutar kembali wajahnya untuk bisa bertatap langsung dengan pemuda pirang didepanya. Gadis itu sedikit merasa lega begitu mendapati warna hitam telah kembali mendominasi mata kanan budaknya. " Berhati-hatilah, karena kita tidak tau musuh kita kali ini!". Sona menganguk begitu mendapati sang Ninja menganguk paham.

" Kaicho ayo!"

Suara Momo menyentak Sona. Gadis bersurai putih panjang itu menutup sebuah benda persegi sebelum memasukkanya kedalam kantong celana belakangnya. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja mendapat kabar baru entah dari siapa yang membuat wajah yang biasanya tenag kini nampak menegang.

Sona membalik tubuhnya, ia menatap Tsubaki sejenak, bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara yang dibalas angukan oleh sang Quin.

" Ayo semua, kita pergi!"

Naruto, Tsubaki dan Tomoe mundur, memberi jarak lumayan jauh dari tubuh kecil milik King mereka. Dalam diam ketiga remaja ini melihat Momo, Reya, Saji, Yura, Bennia dan Ruruko mendekati tubuh Sona.

Sona menatap ketiga Budaknya dengan pandangan dalam sebelum akhirnya menganguk begitu mendapati wajah-wajah tenang Tsubaki, Tomoe dan Naruto." Ketika, Nee-sama sudah datang. Aku akan segera menemui kalian." Sona mengangkat satu tanganya keatas, menunjuk langit-langit ruangan. Bibirnya berbisikl lirih nyaris tanpa suara, mengumandangkan sebuah mantra yang biasa di baca oleh Tsubaki setiap kali kelompok kecil Sitri akan melakukan perjalanan lintas jauh dengan cepat dan efisien.

" Jaga diri kalian baik-baik"

Suara milik Sona yang terakhir ketiga iblis muda itu dengar sebelum tubuh sang pemilik suara menghilang di telan cahaya kebiruan.

**-0-0-0-0-**

"Naruto, Tomoe." Tsubaki maju beberapa langkah kedepan para juniornya. Tangan lentik milik sang gadis terjulur keatas memunculkan sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru sebesar ban mobil. Dari lingkaran itu sacara tiba-tiba muncul sebuah benda mirip gagang pedang berwarna ungu. Tangan sang wakil ketua Osis secara perlahan mengengam benda tersebut, menariknya cepat hingga menunjukan wujud sepenuhnya benda yang ternyata sebuah Naginata berwarna ungu gelap, dengan sebuah pisau mirip golok diujung benda keramat kebangaanTsubaki." Habisi semua yang menghalangi misi kita!". Tsubaki mendesis, suaranya terkesan sangat dingin. Lebih dingin dari biasanya.

" Yah/ ha/i!".

Tak mau kalah dengan Senpainya. Tomoe juga menciptakan lingkaran sihir. Gadis muda ini memasukan tanganya kedalam portal gaib itu sebelum kembali menariknya dan membawa dua katana berwarna putih dan hitam.

Naruto menatap sebentar katana berwarna hitam kelam milik Tomoe, ia ingat benda itu pernah ia gunakan ketika sedang melawan Kokabiel. Pemuda berusia sekitar lima belas tahun usia manusia itu kembali menatap kedepan, memandang pungung ramping Tsubaki. Rasa kagum mengelitik perasaan sang matan Shinobi Konoha yang ia tujukan pada wakil Sona dan sang Knight.

' Aku akan menjaga kalian!'

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Rias kembali mengumpat. Tubuh gadis bersurai merah darah ini melesat kebelakang begitu insting iblisnya menjerit. Bunyi gemletuk ringan terdengar ketika adik sang Maou Luchifer mengadu dengan kuat gigi atas dan bawah begitu melihat awal tempatnya berpjak kini telah hancur terkena cakaran sesosok mahluk sebesar kuda berkepala singa dan kambing. Ekor ular mahluk itu berkibar ganas kesana kemari sambil mendesiskan ancaman pada siapa pun yang berani mendekat atau menghalangi gegiatannya.

" Cih!" Rias meludah, menghina Chimera yang tengah menatapnya buas. Seakan mengerti dengan penghinaan sirambut merah. Sosok sebesar kuda itu melesat kencang kearah Herries Klan Gremory dengan membuka rahang Singa miliknya selebar mungkin.

" Heh!, Bodoh!" Rias tersenyum sinis begitu mendapati mahluk sebesar kuda jantan berniat melahap tubuh molek miliknya. Adik sang Maou Luchifer mengangkat tangan kananya sebatas dada, secara cepat kabut hitam yang semakin lama semakin banyak dan memadat mulai terkumpul diatas telapak tangan Rias. Setelah benda penghancur miliknya sampai pada tahap akhir, Rias menarik tanganya kebalakang tubuh." Mati"

GROARRR,,,,

Chimera mengaum dengan sekuat tenaga ketika beberapa jengkal lagi ia berpikir dapat menerkam tubuh gadis berambut merah didepanya. Otak yang sedikit jongkok tidak membuat mahluk itu sadar bahwa diamnya gadis itu bukanlah pasrah akan nasib, namun menungu.

" MATI KALIAN!"

Rias dengan amarah melemparkan Power of Destruktion miliknya lurus kedepan, mengarah langsung pada mulut terbuka Chimera. Green fores yang bisasanya terlihat sangat jernih kini nampak sayu akibat sang pemilik tengah di kuasai emosi. Langkah Chimera tersendat ketika jarak tubuhnya dengan Rias tinggal beberapa jengkal lagi. Mahluk gabungan dari tiga hewan ini melebarkan matanya ketika rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menyentuh ujung moncongnya. Ia ingin berteriak, namun tidak bisa karena bola hitam sebesar bola kasti yang ada di mulutnya secara cepat menghancurkan atau lebih tepatnya memusnahkan semua bagian tubuh Chimera yang menjadi jalur lemparnya. Kurang dari hitungan detik tubuh besar milik Chimera sudah jatuh bedebam didepan mata kaki Rias ketika bola hitam beberapa detik yang lalu tanpa halangan berarti menembus tubuhnya dari mulut dan bablas ke pungung.

Srak,,,,srak,,,srak,,,

Seakan belum puas menembus tubuh satu Chimera, bola hitam milik Rias terus melaju lurus, melubagi segala macam benda ataupun tubuh yang berada pada jalurnya. Sedikitnya belasan tubuh Chimera berhasil dirobohkan sebelum akhirnya ketika mencapai jarak kira-kira dua ratus meter bola hitam itu meledak, memusnahkan apapun yang ada disekitarnya.

DUARRRRRRRR,,,,,

Meski belasan musuh telah berhasil ia binasakan namun tak membuat Green Fores itu kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada kepuasan, rasa senang maupun kebangaan, yang ada hanyalah kilat tajam penuh amarah. Ia menunduk hanya untuk mellihat bangkai Chimera yang sudah tak memiliki kepala. Seakan mahluk tak berhati, gadis cantik ini meludahi tubuh besar di depan kakinya. Wajah Rias kebali terangkat. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan, wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi masih melekat di parasnya walau dihadapkan dengan pemandangan mengerikan tubuh-tubuh tak lengkap Chimera yang telah mencicipi saktinya kemampuan Klan Bael yang diturunkan padanya.

Rias membalik tubuhnya, melangkah beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia berjongkok tepat didepan seongok tubuh anak perempuan yang mempunyai kulit berwarna hijau muda dengan beberapa luka besar maupun kecil disebagian tubuh. Wajah polos gadis itu merintih menahan rasa sakit akibat luka lebar menganga yang melobangi perutnya.

" G-gomen!" Suaranya terdengar serak, karena sang pemilik berusaha menahan tagis. Tangan putih itu terjulur membelai kepala yangYoukai junior, mengelusnya lembut berusaha memberi ketenangan pada mahluk bersisik ular itu.

" K-kaa-san,,,"

Seberapapun kuatnya sang Herries menahannya, tapi pada akhirnya terbebas. Satu kata sang Youkai muda sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang selama-lamanya dari kehidupan membuat pertahanan batin Rias akhirnya rutuh juga. Beberapa air mata tanpa komando mulai menampakan wujudnya melalui sela-sela kelopak mata sang gadis. Sebenarnya Rias tak ingin menunjukan rasa sedihnya, namun apa boleh buat saat insting wanitanya mengambil alih ia tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menutupi kelemahanya. Meski ia adalah iblis, mahluk supranatural yang terkenal dikalangan manusia tak memili rasa, namun tetap saja Rias adalah wanita. Iblis atau bukan ia tetaplah mahluk hidup yang memiliki hati, dirinya dapat merasakan sedih, marah senang bahkan frustasi.

Tak ingin terlalu larut dalam kesedihan Rias kembali bangkit, dengan kasar pungung tanganya menyeka air mata yang masih saja mengalir dari kedua matanya. Sebagai King ia tak boleh terlihat lemah, masih banyak yang harus ia kerjakan, budak-budaknya tak boleh melihat keadaan menyedihkan ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus kuat, karena jika Rias tak segera bangkit, maka akan semakin banyak korban yang berjatuhan.

Memberi pandangan terakhir pada jazat sang Youkai kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap kemedan perang. Kedua matanya bergerak liar menatap satu persatu para budaknya yang sejak awal ia beri tugas berbeda namun bertujuan sama 'habisi siapapun musuh didepan kalian'. Di kejauhan nampak Koneko dan Asia yang tengah sibuk mengefakuasi sisa-sisa Youkai sipil. Menoleh kesamping kiri, terdapat Xenovia yang juga tak kalah sibuknya dengan Koneko dan Asia, gadis mantan abdi tuhan itu tanpa menunjukan rasa lelah sedikitpun terus menebaskan Durandal berulang ulang, memengal, menusuk ataupun menyayat tubuh Chimera tanpa rasa puas sedikitpun. Beberapa bangkai Chimera berserakahan disekitar kaki sang Knight Gremony.

"Good job, my Knight!" mata Rias kembali bergulir kearah kanan. Di sana ia mendapati Kiba yang juga tengah menebasi para Chimera dengan dua pedang iblis dimasing-masing tanganya. Menjaukan pandanganya, Rias mampu melihat Issei. Tubuh pemuda bersurai choklat itu sudah penuh dengan dara hitam Chimera, Boster Gear pada tangan kirinya terus mengumbar aura kekuatan yang dapat Rias rasakan walau jarak ia dan pionya cukup jauh.

Sepanjang penglihatanya yang terus berubah-ubah fokus, Rias sadar bahwa ia tak mendapati Quinya di antara reruntuhan Desa. Ia mendongkak saat sebuah ledakan cukup kencang tertangkap indra pendengaran yang ia miliki. Disana, di angkasa sesosok tubuh bebalut pakaian miko berwarna putih tengah melayang. Rias tahu siapa sosok itu, bertahun-tahun bersama membuat sang Gremony muda cukup hafal dengan sosok gadis yang selalu mengunakan pakaian ala miko sebagai baju zirah dan sepasang sayap berbeda di pungungnya. Dari penglihatanya, sepertinya musuh yang dihadapi Akeno kali ini berbeda dengan para Chimera. selain fisiknya yang menyerupai kelelawar, tekanan energinya juga lebih besar daripada para Chimera. Meniliki pakaian sang Quin yang sudah robek sana-sini membuat Rias berasumsi kalau mahluk berwujud manusia kelelawar yang tengah dihadapi Akeno memanglah berada diatas level para Chimera.

"Shit!". Secepat yang ia bisa, Rias kembali membuat segumpal Power of Destruktion. tanpa membuang banyak waktu ia langsung melempar bola hitam ditanganya mengarah kebelakang tubuh sang Quen.

Akeno mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, saat tubuh mahluk yang beberapa saat lalu masih berada di depanya secara tiba-tiba menghilang. Kecepatan yang dimiliki musuhnya kali ini harus Akeno akui melebihi miliknya, ia bahkan berani bertaruh kalau kecepanan Kiba masih berada jauh dengan mahluk bertubuh mirip kelelawar itu.

" Dimana dia?" dengan tergesa Akeno menoleh kesana kemari, mencari keberadaan musuhnya yang saat ini tak bisa ditangkap dengan dua indra penglihatan yang ia miliki.

Tanpa disadari oleh sang Quen, sebuah seringai kemenagan tercetak di bibir mahluk berwarna hitam yang memiliki wajah seperti kelelawar yang baru saja kembali muncul tepat dibelakang Akeno.

" Surprise!." Mendapati tubuh mangsanya menegang dan berhenti bergerak membuat seringai mahluk itu semakin lebar. Katana bergagang biru laut ditangan kananya ia tarik kebelakang. Dengan ketajaman yang dimiliki benda itu, siapapun dapat memastikan bahwa tubuh Akeno pasti akan langsung terbelah seandainya benda panjang dan pipih itu melewati tubuhnya.

Sadar akan bahaya yang mengincar nyawa, Akeno dengan tergesa membalik tubuhnya. Matanya membulat ketika mendapati sosok yang sedari tadi di cari entah sejak kapan sudah ada dibelangnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari setiap pori-pori kulit begitu tahu usaha apapun yang ia gunakan tak akan bisa menahan atau menghindari tebasan kematian yang dilayangkan sosok hitam di depanya.

"Brengsek!"

Alis Akeno terangkat ketika tak kunjung mendapati tebasan mahluh di depanya. Seakan takut dengan sesuatui, mahluk menyerupai manusia kelelawar itu malah melesat kebelakang, melebarkan jarak anatara tubuhnya dan tubuh Akeno.

Kebingungan sang pendeta petir terjawab, begitu mendapati bola hitam yang begitu familiar dimatanya melesat cepat di depan tubuhnya beberapa detik setelah tubuh musuhnya mundur.

Senyum tipis kembali menghiasi wajah sang Quin, begitu matanya menagkap siluet merah melesat kearahnya mengunakan sepasang sayap khas iblis.

"Kau tampak kurang baik Akeno?". Sapa Rias yang sudah melayang disamping kanan Ratunya.

Akeno memiringkan kepalanya sok polos, tak ingin mengakui bahwa ia benar-benar bersyukur dengan kedatangan Kingnya." Ara,,ara,,, Bucho, apa maksudmu?"

Rias mengangkat tanganya dan dengan cepat mencengkram dada sebelah kanan sang Quen yang saat ini sudah menonjol keluar." Jangan sok kuat, lihat dadamu sampai terekspos begini."

"Khukhukhu!". Akeno menutup mulutnya dengan pungung tangan, tak merasa risih atau pun tergangu dengan cengkraman Rias pada dada kananya." Ini hanya kecelakaan, Bucho!"

Rias kembali menarik tanganya, matanya memutar, bosan." Kecelakaan apanya, lihat bajumu?" Rias menunjuk bagian-bagian tubuh Akeno yang sudah tidak memiliki pelindung seperti dada kanan, paha kiri, perut dan pundak. Pakaian miko yang dikenakan gadis itu kini sudah tak bisa disebut lagi dengan baju akibat terlalu banyak lubang.

"ehehehehe!" Akeno kembali nyergir." Ini fasion, Bucho!"

"Fasion gundulmu!" Rias menempeleng kepala berbalut surai dark blue milik Quenya pelan." Mana ada Fasion yang mengumbar payudara seperti itu!". Rias mendelik." Kau tak pakai bra heh?"

Kedua tangan Akeno berkacak pingang dan tubuh ia tegakan, kelakuanya itu membuat dada kananya yang sudah tak berbalut apapun semakin nampak menyembul keluar." Kreatifitas ku!"

"Das-"

" Hoe!"

Dua gadis itu mengehentilan debatnya begitu sebuah suara berat mengitruksi pertengkaran tak penting mereka. Akeno dan Rias saling tatap sebelum kembali menatap mahluk mirip kelelawar yang awalnya merupakan musuh bertarung Akeno.

"Apa?". Keduanya menjawab bersama'an.

Mahluk itu memutar bola matanya yang berwarna merah darah dengan bosan. Katana ditangan kananya ia acungkan kedepan, mengarah langsung kewajah Rias." Aku tak punya banyak waktu mengurusi iblis manis seperti kalian, jadi ayo cepat kita selesaikan.!"

Mendengar deklarasi musuh mereka, dua gadis itu langsung menegakan tubuhnya. Akeno segera menciptakan petir kuning ditangan kananya dan petir biru ditangan kiri sedangkan Rias mulai membalut kedua tanganya dengan Power of Destruktion. meski kemampuanya dalam mengendaliakan kekuatan Klan Bael ini masih berada sangan jauh di bawak Kakaknya, namun dengan banyak-banyak latihan kini Rias sudah bisa membuat sarung tangan Destruktion, ini suatu kemajuan mengingat ia sebelumnya hanya bisa melontarkan kekuatan penghancur tersebut.

" Hahahaha,,,,Gremony heh?" mahluk itu menyeringai. Aura biru menyelimuti katana yang ia pegang." Namaku Ran Akido, ingat namuka baik-baik, Manis!"

" Akan kuingat, tuan Ran!" mengambil inisiatiif menyerang terlebih dahulu, Akeno langsung melemparkan petir kuning ditangan kanannya, targetnya adalah kepala mahluk bernama Ran.

"Hem". Mengayunkan katanyanya santai. Layaknya sebuah daun kering, petir Akeno langsung menghilang begitu bertemu dengan ujung tajam Katana." Ok,!"

Ran mengepakan sayapnya sekali dengan kuat, tekanan angin melontarkan tubuhnya tinggi keatas. Begitu merasa cukup, bagaikan anak panah yang terlepas dari busur, tubuh mahluk itu melesat tajam kearah Rias dan Akeno yang sudah siap dengan kuda-kura bertahan masing-masing.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

" **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu!" **

Bagai beranak pinak, piringan tajam yang awalnya hanya berjumlah lima secara cepat bertambah menjadi puluhan. Shuriken-shuriken yang di lepaskan oleh pemiliknya secara cepat dan akuran menancap di tubuh-tubuh besar dua dari lima Chimera yang berhasil menerobos masuk mansion tempat sang Kyuubi berada. Menyadari adanya musuh, ketiga Chimera yang selamat dari hujaman Shuriken milik Naruto secara ganas melesat kearah lorong datangnya benda pembunuh teman mereka.

" Mereka datang!"

Tomoe dan Naruto menganguk, ketiga iblis muda itu tanpa rasa ragu terus berlari menyongsong kedatangan tiga mahluk berbadan lebih besar dari mereka.

Auman dan derap lagkah kaki semakin terdengan jelas, menandakan semakin menipisnya jarak ketiga Chimera dengan sang Iblis. Tsubaki dan Tomoe secara cepat melesat meningalkan Naruto dibelakang tubuh keduanya. Gadis penguna Naginata itu berkelit kekiri saat moncong penuh taring Chimera bertian melumat pingangnya. Tanpa menghentikan lajunya, Tsubaki menebaskan sisi tajam Naginata kebangaanya keleher Chimera yang tadi berniat menghabisinya. Dengan sekali tarikan kuat, kepala singa milik Chimera terlepas dari tubuhnya. Sadar seranganya belum bisa membunuh mahluk itu secara penuh, Tsubaki langsung memutar tubuhnya. Panjang Naginata ia manfaatkan untuk menusuk dari belakang kepala kambing Chimera. Darah menyembur dari mulut mahluk buas itu ketika ujung tajam senjata milik wakil ketua Osis sukses menembus kepala Chimera dari belakang hingga menebus moncongnya, tanpa teriakan atau auman mahluk itu tumbang diatas lantai kayu.

Di sela larinya Tomoe merubuhkan badanya. Selain untuk menghindari cakar Chimera gadis itu juga mengunakan momenya saat berlari untuk menebas kedua kaki depan Chimera ketika tubuhnya meluncur melewati sosok sebesar kuda jantan itu dari bawah. Tak selesai hanya disitu, sang Knight dari family Sitri ini segera menancapkan satu katanya ke lantai, memaksa tubuhnya langsung berdiri tegak. Tanpa adanya perintah atau peringatan, Tomoe langsung bersalo kebelakang. Mendarat manis dipungung Chimera ketiga.

Naruto yang menyaksikan aksi dua keluarganya berdecak kagum dalam hati, namun kekagumanya harus ia telan dahulu karena di depanya sudah menungu tubuh besar Chimera yang beberapa saat lalu berhasil di rubuhkan Tomoe. Tangan tan itu merogoh kantung senjatanya, mengeluarkan sebuah kunai terlilit kertas peledak. Begitu jarak dengan Chimera sudah semakin mendekan Naruto langsung melompat keatar begitu mendapati cakar penuh kuku tajam mahluk itu berniat mengoyak perutnya. Chakra pada telapak kaki ia aktifkan, membuat sang Ninja mampu berdiri terbalik bagaikan Tokek.

Merasa buruanya lepas, Chimera yang sudah tidak bisa berdiri akibat tebasan tomoe pada kaki depanya itu menengadah keatas, matanya mengkilat tajam menatap begis sosok pemuda pirang yang saat ini berdiri angkuh tepat di atasnya.

" GROAAAAARRRRR- OHOK!"

Gertakan yang harusnya membuat musuhnya mengkeret, malah di manfaatkan sang Ninja untuk melesatkan pisau hitam yang sejak beberapa waktu lalu ia gengam kedalam mulut sang monster.

Naruto mengalihkan perhatianya kearah Tomoe yang kini tengah berusaha tetap berdiri di pungung Chimera yang ia naiki, meski mahluk itu telah bergerak brutal namun tetap saja gadis penguna katana itu tetap mampu bertahan. Naruto memincingkan matanya, saat menagkap kilat berbahaya dari kedua mata Tomoe. Perasaan buruk seketika hinggap di hati sang ninja begitu mendapati tangan kanan Tomoe yang memegang katana berwarna hitam naik keatas. Bereberapa saat saja tubuh Chimera ke tiga ambruk berdebam keras menghantam dinding dengan kepala yang tertembus sebuah katana.

" Mengerikan." Naruto melangkah di langit-langit lorong. Ia mengangkat satu tanganya sejajar dengan dada dengan tiga jari mengepal dan dua jari mengacung keatas." Kai"

GROARR-

BUMMMMM.

Memang ledakanya tidak terlalu besar, tapi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menghancurkan dua kepala Chimera. Naruto melompat turun, berdiri tepat didepan Tomoe yang kini tengah mencabut katananya.

" Yo!"

Crasssss!

Naruto meneguk ludahnya begitu melihat gadis manis bertampang psikopat itu dengan sangat santai menebas kepala kambing Chimera di bawah kakinya hingga putus.

" Yo, Naru!" Seakan tak terjadi apa-apa Tomoe membalas sapaan Naruto. Gadis Knight itu nyengir membuat sang ninja ikut nyengir walau agak dipaksakan." Lihat aku dapat satu, kau satu dan Shinra-senpai satu. Aku memotong kepalanya dan bla bla bla"

Sang Ninja hanya sesekali membalas ocehan Tomoe, kedua iblis muda itu berjalan santai mendekati gadis pemegang Naginata yang bersandar pada dinding tak jau dari keduanya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja!" Tsubaki membuang tisu yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyeka peluh dan darah Chimera pada wajahnya.

Tomoe menghentikan ocehanya, ia dan Naruto menganguk. Memberi tanda bahwa di antara keduanya tak ada yang mengalami luka setelah membantai habis tiga Chimera.

Tsubaki menganguk, matanya menatap kearah Tomoe, meski tubuh sang Knight di penuhi bercak darah, namun Tsubaki yakin kalau gadis bersurai merah kecoklatan itu dalam keadaan sehat. Ia mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Naruto, melihat tubuh pemuda itu masih bersih, meyakinkan wakil Sona kalau pemuda itu juga baik-baik saja.

" Ayo kita keluar!"

Tomoe dan Naruto lagi-lagi hanya bisa menganguk.

Tsubaki meraih gagang Naginata yang beberapa saat lalu ia sandarkan pada dinding lalu memangulnya di bahu mirip seorang petani memangul cangkul.

TBC

A/N: Hora,,,hora,,,,,

Sory lo pendek, gw updt lewat hp. Lo kepanjangan takut ada kata-kata yang ilang atau masalah lainya. Karna work-nya yang pendek gw akan usahain updetnya semakin dipercepat untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Kalo ada yang nanya kenapa konflik di Kyoto luamaaaaaa banget. Gw minta maaf karena gw gak bisa nemuin ide yang pas buat bikin konflik ini cepet selesai. Maaf lo alurnya terlalu lambat ya.

Untuk yang minta Naruto di perkuat jadi goodlike atau strong dengan cepat, gw gak bisa. Soalnya akan merusak alur dan kejutan-kejutanya. Lo ada yang kurang sabar atau malah kurang suka, kalian bisa kok cari dari fict autor lain di fandom ni. Banyak loh yang ngebuat Naruto langsung strong.

Kalo ada yang binggung kenapa kualitas cakra Naruto menurun drastis, dah gw jelasin di chapter 4. klo masih kurang jelas bisa tanyain langsung ke PM atau fb gw.

Chara harem,,,,? Bingung. Saat ini lagi gw fokuskan ke Adventure. Mungkin nanti chap-chap depan.

fict ini akan tamat pada Chapter? ,,,Gw gak tahu,,, pokoknya banyak! Ampe lo semua bosen hahahahahaha.

Untuk fick lain baru gw kerjain setengah, jadwal updt gak bisa gw tentuin karena kepentok dunia nyata.

And trimakasih banget buat kalian semua yang mendukung karya-karya gw. Gw sadar kualitas fict gw masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jadi gw masih butuh tuntunan dari kalian semua buat memperbaiki fict-fict gw yang lain. jangan pernah bosen ngasih masukan atau negur gw yah, karena bagaimanapun juga setiap usul kalian adalah penambah semangat gw.

Untuk chapter 14, akan ada scan pertarungan Naruto dan Tifa. Gw kasih dikit bocoran gak apalah hehehehehehe...kurang ya?

Carakter Tifa gw ambil dari game final fantasy dengan sedikit perombakan kemampuan dan fisik...

Sekian dari gw..

Karasumaru jaaaaa!

"


	13. Chapter 13

"**New Life And New War"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hight School DXD, Bukan punya saya tapi **

**:Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichiei Ishibumiuncak**.

**Warning: AU,gaje,abal,typo,dan alur nyeleneh. Melenceng dari canon,ooc,oc dll.**

**Summary**: Naruto yangg telah menyegel chakra Madara,Obito,dan Juubi didalam tubuhnya. Akhirnya mencapai pada ambang batasnya,bukanya mati tapi ia malah terkirim ke dimensi lain dengan kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

"**GLORIA"**

Sekumpulan Youkai secara serempak mengambil langkah mundur ketika berbondong-bondong mahluk yang memiliki bentuk serupa namun berbeda terus bermuculan dari dalam lebatnya hutan pegunungan Kyoto yang mengelilingi tempat di mana sang pemimpin kaum Youkai berada. Rasa takut akan kematian mulai mencekam begitu menyaksikan dengan kepala mereka sendiri, beberapa tubuh rekan yang telah gugur terlebih dahulu, tanpa kehormatan di koyak sebelum akhirnya di telan oleh beberapa Chimera.

GERRRRRRR,,,,!

GERRRRR,,,,

Geraman-geraman yang lepas dari mulut bertaring tajam Chimera kembali mengalun. Berpasang-pasang mata merah mulai menatap lapar pada satu titik di mana tak lebih dari 30 prajurit Youkai berada.

Salah satu Youkai yang mempunyai fisik menyerupai banteng namun berdiri dengan dua kaki mengayunkan kampak besar berlumur cairan hitam miliknya kedepan, menebas udara kosong sekaligus membersihkan sisa-sisa darah milik Chimera yang telah berhasil ia renggut kehidupanya. Posturnya yang lebih besar dari para Youkai lainya, membuat keberadaan sosok ini terlihat sangat menonjol.

" Dua pilihan untuk kalian!". Sosok itu berseru, suara yang ia hasilkan begitu besar hingga mengalahkan geraman-geraman puluhan Chimera. Sebagai seorang pemimpin, sang Youkai Banteng cukup tahu, bahwa saat ini kesempatan mereka untuk memenangkan pertarungan sangatlah kecil, bahan mustahil. Ia membalikan badanya, menghadap langsung pada para Youkai lain. Kampak besar di tangan kananya ia hujamkan ke bumi, menghasilkan bunyi 'gedebuk' keras yang menandakan berapa beratnya benda itu." Angkat senjata kalian, gengam dengan semangat, hujamkan dengan amarah kearah mahluk-mahluk tengik di depan kita. Setelah itu, mari bersamaku kita songsong kematian sebagai prajurit elit! Atau,,,". Iris sewarna tinta hitam milik sang Youkai Banteng mengkilat tajam. Tanganya kembali mengangkat senjatanya dan menyampirkanya di pundak." Larilah, larilah sejauh mungkin sebagi pengecut!"

Diam.

Tubuh paraYoukai di depan sang pemimpin kelompok menegang ketika mendengar deklarasi sang Youkai Banteng. Dua pilihan yang sama-sama memberatkan bila di pikir secara Rasional. Hidup sebagi pengecut, hanya akan menambah beban hidup. Mati, kehilangan esistensi, terdengar menyedihkan.

Sang pemimpin menunggu keputusan para bawahanya dengan sabar, ia paham pilihan yang ia berikan terlalu sulit untuk di pilih. Mereka adalah para prajurit elit yang di pilih langsung oleh Kyuubi. Sumpah setia rela mati demi sang pemimpin kaum Youkai pernah mulut mereka ucapkan. Dan sekarang, adalah saatnya bagi mereka membuktikan, apakah sumpah itu benar adanya ataukah hanya ucapan jempol semata yang hanya di lisankan demi mendapat pujian dan senyum dari sang Youkai terkuat atau memang berasal dari hati.

Dari kerumunan paling belakang, sesosok Youkai kecil yang mempunyai fisik mirip seekor Jaguar maju perlahan. Langkahnya tegap penuh kepastian. Tubuh rampingnya membela kerumunan yang menghalangi langkahnya dengan mudah. Telinga runcing sang Youkai berdiri tegak, bulu hitam khas yang menyelimuti tubuhnya mengembang, busur di tangan kananya ia gengam dengan sangat erat. Dalam beberapa lankah, kini ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan sang Youkai Banteng yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

" Dulu aku hanya Youkai terbuang tanpa kehormatan,,". Sosok itu mulai bersuara. Tubuhnya tegap dan kepalanya mendongkak. Iris kuning fertikal miliknya menatap langsung sepasang manik hitam kelam milik sang pemimpin." Berkat kemulyaan Kyuubi-sama, akhirnya aku bisa di pandang. Sumpah yang dahulu kukeluarkan bukan hanya janji semata. Nyawa ini, raga ini adalah milik Kyuubi-sama."

Sang Jaguar kembali melangkah hingga melewati tubuh besar Youkai Banteng. Tangan nya bergerak cepat mengambil anak panah yang tergantung di pungungnya. Tanpa keraguan atau rasa takut ia memasang anak panah pada busurnya, membidikanya tepat pada salah satu kepala Chimera yang saat ini tengah asik melahap sepotong tangan milik rekan mereka." Untuk itu,,,MATI UNTUK KYUUBI-SAMA ADALAH KEHORMATAN UNTUK KU!"

Dengan sekali tarikan kuat, tangan bercakar itu melepaskan anak panah dari busurnya. Layaknya sebuah peluru, benda panjang yang hanya terbuat dari serpihan kayu itu melesat lurus. Tanpa ada yang menghalangi, kepala Chimera yang ia jadikan target berlubang. Tubuh sang Chimera mengejang sketika merasakan rasa sakit dibatok kepalanya, mahluk sebesar kuda itu merintik sesaat sebelum akhirnya tumbang dengan sepotong anak panah menancap di kepalanya.

Seringai merekah di bibir tebal sang Youkai Banteng ketika mellihat semangat dan keyakinan sang Jaguar muda. Sosok kecil namun penuh dengan ambisi. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Youkai lainya yang sampai saat ini masih diam akibat terlalu terpukau dengan keyakinan sang Jaguar." Pilihlah!"

Berpasang mata berbeda iris mengalihkan tatapanya dari pungung sang Jaguar hitam kearah si Banteng. Dihadapkan kembali dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi sang pemimpin, sekelompok Youkai itu kembali diam sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Keadaan tidak mendukung kebimbangan mereka. Semakin detik langkah para Chimera semakin mendekat. Dalam waktu yang mendesak mereka harus memilih.

Dimulai dari pojok paling kiri, sesosok Youkai anjing putih melangkah, tombak panjang di tanganya ia angkat." Untuk Kehormatan!" ia berseru lantang, lalu maju dan berhenti tepat disamping sang Youkai Jaguar.

" UNTUK KYUUBI-SAMA!"

" DEMI KESEJAHTERAAN!"

" UNTUK RASA BANGGA!"

" DEMI SUMPAH!"

Berbagai seruan lantang mulai berdengung ketika pilihan sudah ditetapkan. Dimulai dari satu, hingga akhirnya semuanya. Tiga puluh Youkai akhirnya menentukan pilihan, pilihan yang tak akan mereka sesali meski pada akhirnya akan membawa mereka pada lubang kubur atau perut para Chimera. Satu demi satu mereka melangkah, secuil rasa takut meski masih ada mereka pendam, gengaman pada senjata masing-masing semakin mengerat. Senyum terpatri penuh keyakinan dan semangat, disini mereka akan mengakhiri, entah itu akhir hidup mereka ataupun akhir bagi para Chimera.

" MAJUUUUUUUU!"

"**GLORIA"**

**Chapter 13: Seishin e no ketsueki no shibuki.**

"Maju!"

Tsubaki dan Tomoe bergerak menyamping. Kedua gadis iblis itu merapatkan tubuhnya ketembok, memberi jalan untuk pemuda di belakanya yang sudah siap dengan sebuah bola energi berwarna hijau muda sebesar bola sepak di tangan kananya.

Meski terhalang sebuah pintu hitam besar di depanya, Naruto tetap tak memperlambat laju larinya. Dengan Rasengan ditangan kananya ia merangsek maju melewati dua gadis di depanya yang secara kompak memperlebar jarak satu sama lain.

" RASENGAN!"

BUMMMMMM…

Seekor Chimera yang saat itu berada tepat di depan pintu utama, dengan sangat indah melayang dengan di ikuti daun pintu di belakangnya. Pintu setebal beberapa centi meter itu ambruk ketika sebuah terjangan kuat menghantamya dari dalam, engsel besi yang konon katanya sangat kuat ternyata tak begitu berarti ketika berhadapkan dengan putaran Chakra milik sang Uzumaki.

Para prajurit Youkai secara kompak{lagi} langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu utama. Rasa cemas menghantam perasaan mereka begitu pintu yang mereka jaga dengan sekuat tenaga tiba-tiba terlontar begitu saja. Rasa cemas yang sempat mereka rasakan kembali menguar saat tiga sosok yang mereka ketahui sebagai bantuan dari kaum iblis keluar dari dalam bangunan mansion milik Tengu.

" TETAP FOKUS!". Sang Youkai Banteng berseru dengan lantang, ia mengayunkan kampaknya kesamping untuk memengal kepala seekor Chimera yang berusaha menerkamnya." MEREKA TEMAN!"

Dari balik lensa, kedua iris coklat miliknya memandang tajam pertempuran live di depanya. Tanah coklat berhias rumput hijau yang beberapa waktu lalu mereka lalui kini telah berubah warna menjari hitam, puluhan tubuh Chimera tanpa nyawa berserakahan di berbagi sudut menjadikan tempat itu mirip kuburan masal. Pertarungan berat sebelah antara sang penjaga melawan para musuh menyebar di berbagai area. Pendengaran tajamnya sebagi iblis berkali-kali mendengar dentingan besi beradu cakar atau taring dan pedang mengoyak daging.

"Terlalu banyak"

Tsubaki menatap Tomoe, dimana ia mendapati sang Knight sudah mengambil ancang-ancang bertempur." Kau benar!" Tsubaki kembali menatap medang laga. Otaknya memproses dan bola matanya bergulir kesana kemari, menyapu setiap sudut halaman mansion milik Tengu." Tinggal dua puluh tiga penjaga dan lebih dari lima puluh Chimera."

" Maju?"Naruto melangkah maju, tanganya merogoh tas hitam yang terikat dipaha." Dan habisi sebanyak mungkin!" ia menarik kembali tanganya, mengeluarkan sebilah kunai dan memutar-mutarnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Tsubaki menganguk, pandanganya tak lepas sedikitpun dari medan tempur." Sepuas kalian!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**OST/ Skillet: Monster.**

Tomoe langsung melesat maju dengan di ikuti Naruto di belakangnya, sedangkan Tsubaki lebih memilih tetap diam di depan pintu masuk, berperan sebagai penjaga satu-satunya akses menuju tempat sang pemimpin kaum Youkai.

Blue safir dan Sharingan memandang pungung gadis di depanya dengan protektif. Naruto kembali mengambil satu Kunai sebagi senjata tambahan ketika mengingan lawan yang mereka hadapi kini memiliki kuantitas lebih ungul. Chakra angin ia salurkan ke pada dua Kunai ditangan, membuat besi hitam itu berkilat hijau dan semakin memanjang menyerupai sebua tanto.

Tomoe menghentikan langkahnya ketika seekor Chimera menghalangi lajunya. Sosok sebesar kuda itu mengeram, liur menjijikan merembas keluar dari mulur begigi runcing berlumur darah milik para penjaga yang sudah ia lumat. Dalam hitungan detik mahluk itu melesat, chakar tajam miliknya ia julukan lurus kedada Tomoe.

Dengan kecepatan Yang sudah tak diragukan lagi, Tomoe melompat mundur menjauhi jagkauan serang sang lawan. Seakan tak memberi ruang untuk sang gadis iblis mengambil nafas, seekor Chimer lain sudah melayang dari arah samping bersama dengan rahangnya yang terbuka lebar. Sekali lagi Knight milik Sona mempertontonkan sekillnya, Tomoe hanya memundurkan langkahnya satu kali untuk menghindar. Begitu Tubuh Chimera mendarat didepanya, dengan sangat cepat dan akurat sang iblis langsung mengangkat satu katananya, menyabetkanya horizontal dan berhasil membabat dua kepala Chimera sekaligus.

Naruto merendahkan badannya{jongkok}, membiarkan kepala singa milik Chimera melewati atas badanya. Dalam keadaan jongkok, sang Uzumaki memutar satu Kunai berbalut Chakra angin ditangan kanannya hingga ujung tajam mengarah keatas. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang datang, Naruto langsung menekan dengan sekuat tenaga benda tajam ditanganya kedagu Chimera. Mahluk itu meraung menahan sakit saat Kunai menembus kerongkongan nya dengan bringas.

" Cih" Ninja pirang itu berdecik lirih ketika cairan hitam menciprat wajahnya. Ia dengan brutal langsung menarik tangan dan tubuhnya kebelakang. Tidakanya itu mengakibatkan Kunai tajam yang masih bersarang didagu Chimera ikut tertarik. Bagaikan sebuah keju lunak, kepala mahluk buas itu terbelah menjadi dua.

GROAAARRRRR,,,,

Seakan tak ada habisnya, Chimera lain tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan wajahnya dengan cakar tajam yang siap mengoyak tubuh sang Uzumaki. Meski hanya dalam tingkat dua tomoe, namun itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto membaca gerakan lawan meski kedatangan sosok besar itu awalnya tak ia perkirakan. Tubuh semampai miliknya melesat keudara, meningalkan sang Chimera yang meraung ganas begitu mendapati mangsanya masih bisa menghindar.

" Kasian!" tubuh mantan Shinobi Sonoha itu seketika memutar kebelakang{salto} saat reflekya sebagai petarung merasakan datangnya bahanya, seekor Chimera lagi-lagi tanpa peringatan mucul dibelakangnya. Momen yang tepat, karena salah atau telat sedikit saja menghindar, pasti sekarang pungungnya telah masuk kedalam mulut Chimera.

Tap

"Fiuh!" Dengan lancar, telapak kaki beraliran chakra sudah melekat di pungung lebar Chimera yang masih melayang diudara. Sharinganya menyipit ketika menagkap satu Chimera kembali melesat kearah dirinya dan mahluk yang ia tumpangi dari samping. Naruto sudah mengambil ancang- acang menyerang tamu barunya andai saja kedua matanya tak menagkap bayangan besar lainya dari sisi samping yang berbeda.

Tak perlu banyak berfikir dalam situasi seperti ini karena jika terlalu banyak pertimbangan tubuh akan semakin sulit bergerak bebas. Mengikuti naluri Ninjanya Naruto langsung melompat setinggi mungkin keatas.

Brug,,,

Dua kepala saling beradu ketika sang target berhasil menghindar. Mengikuti hukum Gravitasi, ketiga Chimera menukik kebawah meningalkan sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang tak jauh diatas mereka.

Naruto menajamkan sharinganya, dua Tomoe berputar semakin cepat ketika sang pemilik berusaha mencari celah untuk menyerang. Kembali keawal, pada saat seperti ini insting dan reflek lebih dibutuhkan dari pada berfikir. Mengandalkan instingnya kemali, Naruto dengan cepat melempar dua kunai ditanganya bergantian, dua Kunai dua target.

Cras,,,cras,,,,

Dua kepala mahluk yang beberapa saat lalu berniat menjadikan tubuh sang ninja kudapan kini telah berlubang ketika dalam waktu nyaris bersamaan sebuah besi tajam berpendar kehijaun menhujami tengkorang dua Chimera.

Bruk,,,,bruk,,,,

Layaknya rongsokan, dua tubuh Chimera tumbang tanpa bisa bangkit kembali. Kepala adalah pusat perintah yang ada ditubuh mahluk apapun, baik iblis, manusia, Youkai dan mahluk lainya, dan jika pusat control itu dihancurkan atau di matikan maka tubuh tak akan bisa lagi mengendalikan fungsinya, atau secara garis besra mati total.

GROARRRRR-

Satu Chimera yang masih mampu berdiri dengan tergesa menatap kelangit, matanya mengkilap marah seolah mengambarkan api dendam pada sosok yang sudah membinasakan dua mahluk yang berjenis sama dengan dirinya. Begitu melihat iblis berkepala pirang itu masih berada diudara, sang Chimera secara naluri mulai mengompres energi Youkai diantara dua rahang kuat miliknya.

Mata Naruto membulat ketika Sharingan kembali berperan. Melalui mata iblis Klan Uchiha ia dapat melihat mahluk dibawahnya tengah mengumpulkan sebuah energi perusak yang cukup besar, sesuatu yang bisa membuat dirinya merasa, sakit. " Anjrit!". Pisau hitam yang hampir ia lemparkan Naruto kembalikan kekantong ninja di pahanya. Merapal sebuah Headseal dengan satu segel, sebuah jutsu yang sudah sangat ia kuasai.

" **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"** Satu klon tercipta di belakangnya. Tanpa menoleh atau berbisik pada kembaranya, Naruto segera menukik dengan kepala dibawah dan kaki di atas. Sementara sang klon yang sudah paham dengan pemikiran Kingnya langsung menyentuhkan kedua telapak kaki miliknya dengan telapak kaki sang king.

" Siap, Bos?" sang Bunshin menekuk kedua lutunya.

" Sip lah!" Naruto juga ikut menekuk lutunya. Tangan kanan ia tarik kebelakang. kumpulan benang-benang energi acak mulai bermuculan diatas telapak tanganya. Tak butuh lama, sebuah energi sepiral kembali melayang di cengkraman sang putra Minato Namikaze." Teriakan UYE untuk kenikmatan".

Sang bunshin memutar bola matanya, meski enggan namun ia tetap menuruti perintah atau lebih tepatnya ajakan Naruto, karena menurut UU perbunshinan segala perintah King adalah mutlak, jadi sebagai Bunshin yang baik ia harus menuruti perintah Kingnya.

"UYE/UYE!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga sang Klon menyentakan kedua kakinya dengan kuat kebawah hal yang dilakukan pula oleh Naruto. Layaknya sebuah Rudal, tubuh pemuda pirang itu melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menuju rahang bergerigi Chimera.

"RASENGAN!"

BLARRRRRRR,,,,,

Ledakan kembali terjadi di halaman Mansion milik Tengu ketika Rasengan meraung ganas, beradu dengan bola merah milik Chimera. Sedikit aksi saling dorong sempat terjadi diantara kedua mahluk itu sebelum akhirnya jutsu Original Yondaime hokage keluar sebagai pemenagnya. Kumpulan Youkai milik Chimera menguar bagai debu, kalah kualitas dengan Rasengan sang iblis. Dengan hilangnya hambatan, jalur Rasengan semakin terbuka, tanpa tameng apapun kumpulan Chakra mirip bola itu menghantam telak mulut Chimera, membuat kepala mahluk sebesar kuda jantan itu terdorong paksa mencium tanah. Efek destruksion Rasengan semakin menjadi ketikat berkontak dengan tanah, benda itu meledakan kepala sang Chimera serta mementalkan beberapa mahluk lain dalam radius lima meter disekitar Rasengan mendarat. Menciptakan kawah baru yang lumayan lebar.

Para Youkai dan Chimera secara serempak menghentika pertarungan mereka ketika merasakan dorongan angin kuat dari Rasengan, kedua kubu yang seharusya saling membunuh itu kini malah dengan kompak memfokuskan pandangan mereka kearah suber ledakan yang masih diselimuti asap. Ketika asap mulai memudar terlihat sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang mengenakan sweter berwarnah putih yang sudah robek sana-sini berdiri tegak ditengah kawah.

" Hiii" salah satu Youkai menelan paksa ludahnya, ketika melihat penampilan baru sang Iblis dari keluarga Sitri. Tubuh tegap itu berdiri kokoh dengan dua tangan berada didepan dada serta dua jari yang membentuk salib.

" **Taju kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

Berpasang-pasang mata untuk kesekian kalinya kembali membualat ketika ratusan tubuh secara mendadak tercipta entah dari mana disekeliling Naruto. Para prajurit yang tersisa tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafas lega ketika ratusan sosok baru yang begitu identik dengan salah satu sekutu mereka mulai berlari tanpa bisa dikontrol kearah Chimera, menebas, menendang, menghujami tubuh-tubuh besar sang lawan dengan brutal. Ini bukan lagi pertarung, namun lebih cocok jika disebut pembantaian. Jumlah para Chimera secara pesat berkurang ketika beberapa saat setelah ratusan sosok itu muncul. Dalam di lema, para Youkai mulai kembali optimis bahwa mereka akan memenagkan pertarungan.

Tanpa di sadari oleh siapapun, sesosok mahluk dalam kegelapan hutan menyeringai. Bibir tipisnya mengulum senyum saat menyaksikan kebrutalan pemuda bersurai kuning dari ras iblis membantai puluhan Chimera.

" Show Time" Sosok itu berdiri dengan angun di atas salah satu cabang pohon. Sebuah kepakan tiba tiba tercipta menghantarkan udar dingin dan angin kecil ketika dari pungung sosok itu muncul sepasang sayap hitam mirip sayap kelelawar namun memiliki ukuran yang lebuh besar.

Dalam hitungan detik sosok itu menghilang dari tempatnya, meningalkan beberapa dahan yang masih bergoyang.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Crassss,,,,

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Naruto kembali menyabetkan Kunai miliknya, kali ini benda tajam itu sukses merobek perut salah satu Chimera membuat mahluk itu rubuh seketika dan mati. Pemuda belasan tahun ini mengalihkan perhatianya dari bangkai musuhnya kearah sosok gadis bersurai merah coklat tak jauh dari posisinya.

Kunai yang masih terselip di salah satu tanya kembali bersinar biru ketika mendapati sesosok Chimera yang sepertinya tak disadari keberadaanya oleh Tomoe bersiap menerkam dari belakang. Dengan sekali ayunan besi berbalut elemen angin milik Naruto terlepas dari tangan, bergerak sangat cepat membelah udara mengarah langsung ke satu titik, kepala Chimera.

GROOOARRR,,,,

Tomoe memutar tubuhnya secepat yang ia bisa ketika suara geraman terdengar dari arah belakang. Badanya langsung menegang begitu mendapati seekor Chimera telah melayang kearahnya dengan cepat.

" Sial". Tak ada waktu untuk menghindar. Jarak mahluk buas itu terlalu dekat dengan tubuhnya. Tomoe menyilangkan kedua katanya didepan dada, berniat memagari dadanya dari taring-taring tajam Chimera yang sepertinya mengarah pada titik itu.

UKHH-

Mata sang Knigh melebar saat gerakan tubuh Chimera yang awalnya berniat menerkamnya tiba-tiba berhenti tepat didepanya. Tubuh mahluk buas itu jatuh begitu saja menghantam tanah sebelum mencapai targetnya. Tomoe menurunkan kedua katanyanya, membiarkan benda tajam itu tergantung disamping tubuh. Mata budak Sona ini menajam ketika melihat dari kepala Chimera mengalirkan darah hitam dalam jumlah banyak hingga menggenagi tanah di sekitar mahluk itu merengang nyawa.

" Perhatikan sekitarmu, Tomoe-chan!"

Tomoe memutar kepalanya ketika seseorang berteriak cukup keras sambil membawa-bawa namanya. Iris Brown nya menangkap sesosok pemuda tengah nyengir lebar seraya mengacungkan jempol kananya. Melihat dan mendengar suara mahluk Kuning itu, Otak Tomoe segera bekerja saling kait mengait layaknya rajutan, menyimpulkan jatuhnya tubuh Chimera yang nyaris melukainya dengan pemuda Pirang tak jauh didepanya.

Tomoe Tersenyum begitu mendapati maksud pemuda itu dan sebab jatuhnya sang Chimera. Gadis itu melambai sambil ikut nyengir, tak begitu memperdulikan bahwa mereka saat ini berada dalam medan perang." ARIGATO NARUTO!"

Naruto menganguk. Komunikasi keduanya terputus begitu seekor Chimera mencoba memanfaatkan ketidak fokusanya dengan menyerangnya dari samping. Namun, usaha itu kembali gagal ketika sang lawan dengan cepat mengelak. Naruto melompat kebelakang membuat Cakar tajam Chimera hanya menebas udara Kosong.

" Kau curang mahluk, Aneh." Naruto menunjuk nunjuk wajah Chimera dengan kunai, wajahnya mengkerut lucu, mengangap tindakan Chimera yang menyerangnya tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu sebagai tidakan tidak suportif. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Chimera bukanlah kecurangan seperti yang di proteskan Naruto. Saat ini mereka berada di medan perang, segala cara akan dilakukan untuk mencari kelemahan atau pengalih perhatian musuh agar bisa menyarangkan seranganya pada tubuh lawan. Dan disini Chimera melakukan peranya dengan baik, menyerang sang Uzumaki saat bocah itu tengah hilang fokus.

"GERRRRRR,,,,," Chimera mengerang keras, matanya melotot dan kaki depanya ia hentak-hetakan ketanah dengan luat. Mungkin jika ia bisa bicara Dia akan berkata ' Bodoh' pada bocah didepanya yang masih saja menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya dengan sebilah pisau hitam.

" **Hone no Hashira"**

Naruto menghentikan aksinya mengumpat saat telinganya mendengar bisikan merdu dan lemah namun begitu jelas tertangkap indra pendengaranya. Matanya dengan gerakan cepat bergulir kesembarang arah, mencoba mencari pemiliik suara yang beberapa saat lalu mengalun di indra pendengaran, ia bahkan melupakan keberadaan Chimera didepanya karena terlalu fokus mencari sumber suara.

' Siapa?'

" SUMANYA DIATAS!"

Teriakan seekor Youkai membuat semua pasang mata menatap angkasa. Mata mereka membulat saat sebuah benda mirip paku raksasa sebesar tiang listrik berwarna putih melesat dengan sangat cepat dari atas kebawah, mengarah tepat di tengah-tengah halaman.

Baik Chimera maupun Youkai yang berada di jalur pendaratan benda asing itu segera berlari pontang-panting kesegala arah, berusaha menghindarai benda yang di pastikan lebih dari mampu menghancurkan daging hingga tulang yang mereka miliki andai saja benda itu menimpa mereka.

Naruto melompat jauh, dan mendarat tepat di depan pagar tembok pemisah yang membatasi halaman Mansion sang wakil Kyuubi dengan hutan. Kedua iris berbeda warna miliknya sesaat bergulir mencari keberadaan rekan setimnya. Hembusan nafas lega ia keluarkan begitu mendapati Tomoe sudah berdiri di ujung halaman bersama para kaum Youkai yang tersisa, dan Tsubaki masih setia di depan pintu masuk Mansion.

BUMMMM

Seperti yang sudah di perkirakan. Ledakan kembali terjadi begitu ujung lancip paku putih sebesar tiang listrik berkontak dengan tanah, menciptakan asap tebal yang mampu menutupi hampir seluruh wilayah seluas dua kali lapangan sepak bola. Angin kencang menerpa tubuh-tubuh berbau anyir setiap mahluk yang ada disekitar area pertarungan.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menghindari terjadinya' kelilipan' yang di akibatkan debu atau butiran pasir yang berterbangan terbawa angin.

"Apa itu?"

"Benda apa itu?"

" Mirip Tulang?"

Segala macam celotetehan kembali terdengar beberapa saat setelah asap menghilang sepenuhnya dari tengah lapangan, angin malam yang lumayan kencang mempercepat penguraian asap tebal yang tadi sempat menaungi sebagian halaman. Naruto membuka matanya, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan tak ada lagi debu yang berterbangan yang bisa menganggu pandanganya

Sebagai wakil Sona Sitri yang mana merupakan berasal dari klan Sitri, klan dengan kepintaran tinggi. Tsubaki bukan hanya piawai di bidang beladiri namun ia juga cukup handal dalam hal analisa. Selama ini, gadis penguna Naginata ini memang tak terlalu menonjol dalan hal berfikir dan hanya mengunakan fisik. Kejeniusan Sona merupakan faktor utama bagi Tsubaki tak terlalu menonjolkan kemampuan otaknya karena setiap masalah yang tim mereka hadapi selalu dapat di selesaikan sendiri oleh sosok gadis yang selalu ia panggil Kaicho. Dibandingkan dengan Sona, dalam hal pengenatuhan dan Analisa, ia dapat dipastikan kalah. Tapi itu tak cukup membuktikan kalau ia juga tak mempunyai otak. Dalam setiap misi yang tanpa di ikuti oleh Sona, Tsubaki selalu berperan sebagai otak tim untuk menyusun strategi demi bisa mengalahkan musuh andai saja lawan yang akan dirinya hadapi berada di atas kemampuanya. Meski keakuratan setrategi maupun analisa nya jauh di bawah Sona namun sampai saat ini ia selalu mendapati hasil memuaskan dari setiap pengamatanya. Jika kalian tidak percaya, tanyakan pada Yura, Momo atau yang lainya tentang siapa yang menjadi otak dari tim jika tidak ada Sona!. Dapat di pastikan kalu mereka akan menjawab ' Tsubaki Shinra'.

Kedua Light-brown di balik lensa kaca yang ia kenakan menatap tajam pada benda putih mirip tiang listrik yang beberapa saat lalu menghujam bagian tengah halaman. Meski kedatangan benda itu menghentika peperangan antara para Youkai dan Chimera, namun Tsubaki berfikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang ganjil dengan benda itu.

" Apa ini" ia bergumam sendiri. Gengaman pada gagang Naginata semakin mengerat ketika perasaanya tiba-tiba bergejolak. Sesuatau akan terjadi, entah apa yang pasti segera terjadi. Mengingat sedang ada dimana dan berada disituasi apa dirinya saat ini, Tsubaki hanya bisa berharap, hal-hal apapun yang yang akan selanjutnya ia hadapi bukanlah sesuatau yang buruk..

Benda apa itu?

Siapa pemilik benda itu?

Apa fungsi benda itu?

Beberapa pertanyaan melayang layang tanpa bisa di pecahkan oleh semua mahluk berotak yang tengah berada disekeliling halaman Mansion milik Tengu. Beberapa Youkai mencoba mencaritahu benda asing itu dengan mendekatinya. Dalam setiap langkah yang semakin terahapus, bulu pada tubuh mereka yang nekat perlahan-lahan mulai meremang saat gambaran-gambaran mengerikan seperti' benda itu rubuh dan menimpa mereka atau benda itu hidup dan menjadikan tubuh mereka santapan', berputar-putar dalam imajinasi.

Rasa taku terkalahkan oleh rasa penasaran. Itulah yang mungkin cocok mengambarkan keadaan ini. Meski di rundung kekhawatir, namun tak membuat sebagian Youkai mengambil langkah mundur. Meski tubuh bergetar, mereka terus maju hingga salah satu Youkai akhirnya berhasil mendekati benda itu. Dengan ragu Yaukai yang menyerupai manusia berkepala elang itu menyentuhkan tanganya kepermukaan benda aneh di depanya, merabanya lembut, kemudian menariknya kembali.

" AMAN!" sang Youkai pemberani itu berteriak, tanganya melambai pada sang pemimpin, memberi tanda pada rekan-rekanya bahwa benda aneh yang sempat mengemparkan itu bukanlah ancaman.

" **Kugi No Hone"**

Lagi.

Suara itu kembali terdengar di indra pendengaran Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mengedarkan pandanganya kepenjuru tempat, namun hasilnya sama, Nihil. Ia sama sekali tak menemukan sumber suara. Suara itu terdengar feminim, halus dan lembut, dapat di pastika kalau suara itu milik seorang wanita. Ditempat ini hanya Tsubaki dan Tomoe yang bergender wanita, dan Naruto Yakin kalau suara itu bukan berasal dari salah satu dari mereka berdua, semantara para Youkai semuanya kaum adam. Mungkinkah salah satu Chimera,, lupakan, mereka hanya bisa mengaum.

Dummm

"A-apa?"

Pemikiran Naruto tentang pemilik suara Misterius yang tadi sempat di dengarnya teralihkan ketengah lapangan ketika mendengar ledakan kecil. Disana, tepat ditengah lapangan hanya ada beberapa Youkai, paku aneh yang tadi berdiri menjulang di tengah kawah tiba-tiba menghilang masuk ke dalam tanah dengan sangat cepat, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menariknya.

" A-apa yang terjadi?"

Tomoe bergumam pelan, matanya tak pernah lepas dari pusat halaman.

"Entah lah Kami-eh?"

Tak ada hujan tak ada angin, tanah tiba-tiba bergoncang. Beberapa Youkai memekik kaget saat makin lama goncang yang mereka rasakan pada tempat kaki meraka berpijak semakin mebesar.

" SEBENARNYA ADA APA IN-AKHHHHHH"

Darah kembali berhambur di udara saat sebuah benda mirip tulang dengan diameter lima puluh centimeter dan panjang kira-kira dua meter secara mengejutkan muncul cepat dari dalam tanah, merobek kulit terluar bumi sebelum akhirnya menembus perut sang Youkai manusia Elang.

"Argggg"

"Tid-Argggg"

"Sial-Gahhhhh"

Dari yang Naruto lihat, kemunculan ribuan batang tulang dari dalam tanah seperti ini sangat mirip dengan Jutsu Mokuton: Jukai Kotan milik Hokage Pertama, hanya saja kali ini yang keluar adalah tulang bukanya pohon.

Semakin lama, semakin luas pula area yang kini telah menjadi ladang tulang, benda putih itu masih terus muncul seakan mengejar para Youkai maupun Chimera. Beberapa Yokai dan Chimera yang tidak bisa atau tak sempat menghindar mati terkoyak.

Tomoe,Tsubaki dan beberapa Youkai yang memiliki sayap, segera melesat keangkasa ketika kumpulan tulang berwarna putih pudar terus tumbuh dari dalam tanah dan mengarah ketempat mereka berada. Gadis itu langsung memutar kepalanya kesamping begitu sudah memasuki area aman, di atas ribuan tulang yang baru saja tumbuh dibawah kakinya.

Menghembuskan nafas lega karena mendapati Tsubaki juga bisa menghindar dari hujaman-hujaman ganas para tulang." Aku tak apa!" Gadis itu berbisik saat melihat Tsubaki menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir dari atas lubang pintu yang sudah tertutup puluhan tulang. Meski sadar bisikanya tak bisa di dengar sang Quin namun Tomoe tetap melakukan itu, ia yakin kalau senpainya itu lebih dari mampu unntuk membaca gerak bibirnya.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. Kini ia berdiri di atas pohon yang secara kebetulan berada di belakang tembok pembatas, meski saat ini dirinya ada di luar halaman Mansion Tengu, namun Naruto masih bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang tersaji di tempat itu. Halaman luas yang pada mulanya bebalut rumput Hijau kini berubah total menjadi ladang Tulang, darah, organ dalam dan potongan tubuh milik Chimera dan sebagian Youkai malang berceceran ditanah, berapa tubuh bahkan masih ada yang menancap di ujung runcing benda mirip tulang yang baru saja tumbuh. Ninja muda ini mendongkrak, tatapanya betemu dangan iris Brown Tomoe yang juga tengah menatap ke arahnya. Mendapati pancaran khawatir dari sosrot mata sang Knight, Naruto segera memasang cengiran andalanya, tanganya ikut ia lambaikan, memberi petujuk keadaanya pada sang gadis.

Tomoe menganguk dan ikut melambaikan tanganya, gadis itu merasa lega ketika mendapati keluarga termudanya dalam keadaan selamat tanpa luka berarti. Meski belum bisa mengunakan kedua sayap iblisnya seperti dirinya dan Tsubaki namun Naruto berhasil menghindari terjangan liar benda putih dibawahnya dengan memanfaat kan pohon diluar benteng.

Tomoe memajukan wajahnya, matanya menyipit tajam begitu melihat dengan samar sebuah objek melesat cepat kearah Naruto dari dalam hutan." Sial!". Tersadar bahwa itu musuh yang berniat menyerang partnernya, Tomoe segera melambaikan tanganya kearah sang Ninja yang agaknya tidak mengetahui kedatangan lawan barunya." NARUTO, DI SAMPING!"

Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya, ia ikut melambai saat melihat Tomoe begitu semangatnya melambai-lambai kearahnya. Putra tungal sang Youndaime Hokage menghentikan aksi melambainya, begitu menagkap ekspresi panik di wajah ayu Tomoe.

"Heh?" Naruto letakan tanganya di belakang telinga, berharap bisa mendengar teriakan sang Knight. Jarak yang cukup jauh dan suara bising akibat pohon tulang yang masih saja tumbuh membuat suara gadis itu tak sampai pada pendengaran Uzumaki terakhir.

" AWAS DI SAMPING MU!"

"APA?" Naruto semakin di buat bingung ketika meliat Tomoe kini tengah mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya kearah kanan.

Wajah Tomoe semakin memucat. Sepertinya tindakanya ini sia-sia. Seberapa keras pun ia berteriak suaranya masih kalah dengan suara-suara di sekitarnya." AWAS DI-SIALLLLL!". Gadis manis itu segera mengepakan sayapnya secepat yang ia bisa saat kedua matanya kembali melihat sosok yang melesat kerah Naruto semakin mendekati target." PERGI DARI—" Mata Tomoe membulat shok. Ia gagal. Sosok misterius itu telah sampai terlebih dahulu dari pada dirinya.

Melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana ganasnya tangan sosok itu mencengkram kepala Naruto, menghantamkanpa pada pohon dan membawanya masuk kedalam hutan tanpa bisa ia cegah, membuat air mata seketika itu juga mengenagi Iris Brownya.

" TIDAK,,,,,,!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Awalnya Naruto memang tidak mengerti mengapa Tomoe begitu gencar mengibas-ngibaskan tanganya kesamping sambil berteriak-teriak dengan wajah panik. Namun ketika melihat gadis itu melesat kearahnya, Naruto mulai paham ada sesuatau yang tidak beres disekitarnya.

Wussss…

Suara angin terbelah, terdengar janggal bagi Naruto. Dengan Sharingan yang kembali berputar, sang Ninja dengan cepat menoleh kearah kanan tubuhnya, di mana tempat itu yang dari tadi di tujuk-tunjuk oleh Tomoe.

Srak,,,

"ahh?".. Kedua mata Naruto membola. Dari arah kananya, sesosok bayangan putih bergerak sangat cepat hingga Sharingan pun tak mampu membaca gerakan sosok itu. Dengan mengandalkan reflek, Naruto ssegera menebaskan Kunainya kearah sosok itu.

Grep,,,

"Gahhh!" yang terkhir Naruto lihat adalah sebuah telapak tangan berwarna putih menutupi pandanganya. Rasa sakit pada wajah dan kepala belakanya menyusul kemudian.

Tifa menyeringai, ia melirik remaja yang wajahnya masih ia cengkram. Melihat tangan pemuda itu berusaha melepaskan tanganya dari wajahnya membuat seringai Tifa semaki melebar. Tanpa memperlambat lajunya terbangnya, Tifa melesat semakin dalam kedalam hutan, bergerak sejauh mungkin dari areh Mansion Tengu.

Iris hitam gadis setengan Succubus itu kembali menatap kedepan, pandanganya menajam pada sebuah dahan pohon.

" Kau milik ku, pirang"

Brak,,,,

Kembali, sebuah pohon hancur setelah berbenturan dengan kepala belakang Naruto.

" GAHH!"

"**TBC"**

**555555555555**

**5555555555**

**5555555**

**55555**

**555**

**55**

**5**

A/N: he,hehehehe,,,,,,gw balik lagi ni…

Bagaimana menurut kalian Chap ni? Pendek kah?. Ancurkah? Membosankan kah? Atau aneh?.

Gak nyangka gw kalau fict aneh ni bisa dapat Review nyampe 1000,,,bener-bener kejutan lah.

Terimakasih untuk semua, yang dah nyempatin waktu kalian buat baca and ngomentari fict ini, semua dukungan, kritik bahkan Flame dari kalian bener-bener membuat gw semakin bersemangat dalam melanjutkan cerita abal autor kacangan gw bener-bener Terharu antas antusiasme kalian,,Hik,,,hikks hikks{ Mana tisu!}.

Hah,,,sudahlah,, gw gak banyak bacot lagi karena ppada dasarnya gw bukan orang yang pinter ngomong

. Berikan pendapat anda tentang Chap ini.

Jika Chap ni kependekan menurut kalian, gw minta maaf banget karena gw ngetiknya pas dari jam 12 malem ape subuh, itupun gw baru balik kerja, jadi maaf lo ada kesalahan kata atau apalah…gw ngantuk bro, tapi tetep gw paksain,,,jangan ditiru ya..

Untuk fict gw yang lain, masih dalam proses, untuk Ghost, baru setengah, gw mati ide ni hehehe.

And

Untuk S VS W, baru ¼,,, capek, gak da waktu.

Gini aja deh ya,,,maaff kalo gak bisa jawab Review kalian. Tapi tenang ja, meski gak kejawab tapi tetep kebaca kok. Jadi silakan berikan masukan kalian, dukungan kalian membuat gw lebih bersemangat dalam mengerjakan cerita gw..

Chapter 14: Naruto vs tifa.

**Jangan bosan mereview ya, karena itu menjadi salah satu patokan semangat gw.**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ni ea..**

Karasumaru.666 …..

gooooooo….


	14. Chapter 14

"**New Life And New War"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hight School DXD, Bukan punya saya tapi**

**:Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichiei Ishibumiuncak**.

**Warning: AU,gaje,abal,typo,dan alur nyeleneh. Melenceng dari canon,ooc,oc dll.**

**Summary**: Naruto yangg telah menyegel chakra Madara,Obito,dan Juubi didalam tubuhnya. Akhirnya mencapai pada ambang batasnya,bukanya mati tapi ia malah terkirim ke dimensi lain dengan kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

"**GLORIA"**

Terimakasih banyak gw ucapin buat kalian yang masih mau nunggu fict abal dari autor abal satu ini. dalam kesempatan ini akan gw coba bales beberapa Review dari kalian, tapi maaf bila tak semua pertanyaan bisa gw jawab seutuhnya.

**Ryu Ansya32**: thanks untuk pujianya sekaligus masukannya masalah Typo. Untuk pertanyaan mengenai pentransferan chakra Juubi ama Kyuubi, mereka bisa-bisa aja ngasih chakra mereka ama Naruto, tapi karena dalam tubuh Naru belum ada **hakke no fuin shiki'**, jadi setiap chakra yang Juubi berikan atau diserap paksa oleh Naru akan menimbulkan efek perusak pada tubuh si penguna( sistemnya sama pas Naruto gunain chakra Kyuubi waktu lawan Orochi). Untuk alasan itulah sampai saat ini Naruto belum mau mengunakan chakra berlimpa Juubi. Selain karena masalah tubuhnya, terlalu banyak menyerap energi gelap Juubi akan membuat ia tidak bisa mengerakan tubuhnya sesuka hati, atau lepas kendali,, dan Naruto tak ingin itu terjadi karena mungkin saja dia bisa melukai teman-temanya tanpa ia kehendaki.

**Wahyunamikaze05**:trimakasih untuk pujianya ya, chapter kemaren emang pendek dikarenakan otak gw yang lagi agak kurang jalan, jadi segala ide dan imajinasi kurang keluar. Disini Naru gak akan punya jutsu-jutsu sepesial dari kekai genkai, jadi otomatis ia gak punya makuton.

**Sagianto:** Masukin Tifa ke harem? Hehehem….wani piro? Hahahaha.

Nanti ketika waktunya pasti mangekyou Naru akan bangkit kok tapi gak tau Chap berapa hehehe….Kalau nanyai masalah Work sebenernya gw agak jengkel ya, padahal ni chapter dah lebih dari 3K tapi kenapa masih kurang, perasaan autor lain juga banyak yang apdt Fict yang worknya berada dibawak 3k. Bukanya ini dah masuk kategori setandar?

**Vali vanishing dragon luchifer**: terimakasih. Terimakasih saranya ,akan gw perbaikin dichapter-chapter depan.

**REVANOFSITHLORD**: gak ada duit bro, kurang semangatnya ni hehehe.

**Arc-kun:** hahaha, bener gw emang niat bikin tifa punya skil mirip ma Kimimaro..

Segini ja yang bisa gw jawab ya, maaf lo gak semuanya. Karena jujur gw agak males ngetika satu-satu buat jawab pertanyaan ntu.

Dah ya, gak sah banyak cengcong lagi, selamat menikmati chap 14, semoga chap ni bisa memuaskan kalian..

**Chapter 14: Cerita duka dibalik penghianatan.**

Sesosok tubuh berbalut Kimono putih polos melest cepat membelah rimbunya dahan-dahan pohon hutan yang menghalangi lajunya. Sayap hiatm di belakang tubuh itu kembali mengepak, membuat tubuh si pemilik semakin melaju kencang menerobos ratusan daun dan ranting.

Sesekali Tifa memutar kepalanya kebelakang untuk memastikan kalau tidak ada yang mengikuti pergerakanya. Bibir merah pucat itu melengkung begitu merasa jarak yang ia ambil sudah cukup jauh dari mansion Tengu, dan itu terbukti dengan terlihat kecilnya ujung pagoda yang gadis setengah Succubus itu yakini berada di atas atap tempat tinggal wakil Kyuubi.

"S-sial!"

Iris caramel milik Tifa bergulir menatap pemuda yang wajahnya masih ia cengkram. Sedikit banyaknya Tifa merasa kagum dengan daya tahan tubuh pemuda pirang yang ia ketahui berasal dari golongan Iblis, berpuluh-puluh kali ia membenturkan tubuh pemuda itu kedahan keras pohon mulai dari pungung, tangan hingga kepala, tapi masih saja pemuda itu bisa bertahan. Meski hanya seorang budak, Tifa mulai yakin kalu remaja pirang itu bukan lah iblis yang lemah, dan ia harus segera melumpuhkanya agar tidak menganggu rencana tuanya.

"Kita sampai". Ketika tepat dijantung Hutan. Gadis itu berbisik, cukup pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Naruto. Tubuh pemuda itu mengeras saat merasakan dirinya terayun kebelakang, ia sudah menguatkan otot-otot dalam tubuhnya untuk bersiap menerima kembali jika tubuhnya di adu dengan pohon seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Tifa menghentikan acara terbang cepatnya saat sebuah pohon dengan dahan yang sangat lebat berdiri angkuh di depan tubuhnya, gadis itu menapakan kedua kakinya disalah satu dahan dan dengan tenaga ekstra ia melemparkan tubuh Naruto kedepan, lebih tepatnya kepohon lain yang berukuran lebih kecil dari pohon yang saat ini ia pijak.

Iris biru dan Ruby milik Naruto terbuka ketika tidak merasakan lagi cengkraman kuat diwajahnya. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan kelopak matanya pelan untuk mempertajam penglihatanya yang masih buram karena terlalu lama berada dalam cengkraman tangan sosok misterius yang dengan tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya ketika ia lengah.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang dan iris mata berwarna coklat madu berdiri ankuh pada sebuah dahan pohon adalah sosok yang pertama Naruto lihat ketika pandanganya sudah kembali kemode focus. Pion Sitri itu sebenarnya ingin lebih lama memandang sosok Tifa, namun ketika merasakan tubuhnya tanpa tumpuan ia segera sadar kalau sekarang ia tengah melayang bebas diudara. Jadi dengan cepat Naruto segera mengalihkan pandanganya dari sosok itu kesamping, dan benar saja hanya dahan dan daun pohon yang dapat ia lihat. Naruto memutar kepalanya kebelakang, matanya langsung menajam begitu mendapati sebuah pohon sudah berada cukup dekat dengan punggungnya. Tak ingin mendapatkan rasa nyeri kembali pada tulang belakang miliknya Naruto dengan gerakan cepat langsung bersalto telapak kaki dengan pohon, kemudian melesat keatas dan berhenti disalah satu cabang yang kira-kira sejajar dengan posisi Tifa sekarang berdiri.

Menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskanya dengan pelan, begitu merasakan otot-otot kembali rileks Naruto menegakan tubuhnya. Matanya dengan awas menatap sosok gadis yang masih berdiri angkuh diatas salah satu dahan pohon tak jauh dari posisinya berdiri saat ini.

"Siapa Kau?" Kalimat pasaran, namun tetap Naruto pakai karena memang pada kenyataanya ia belum tahu siapa sosok di depanya. Walau instingnya berteriak bahwa gadis itu adalah musuh namun rasa nya kurang terhormat bila menyerang seseorang tanpa tahu terlebih dulu alasan yang harus ia pakai, yah meski pada kenyataanya Naruto tahu benar kalau sosok itu telah menyerangnya terlebih dahulu.

Bukanya menjawab Tifa malah tersenyum, senyum lembut yang cantik. Mata Naruto menyipit, pandangan teramat tajam ia perlihatkan berharap mampu menakuti gadis didepanya.

" Siapa kau?" Naruto kembali mengulang pertanyaanya, kali ini dengan nada lebih tinggi. Tangan pemuda itu secara perlahan merogoh kantung ninjanya, mengengam gagang kunai dengan erat. Jujur, melihat wajah cantik itu tersenyum bukanya membuat ia tenang malah semakin membuat Naruto merasa tegang. Menurut pemuda itu, senyum Tifa amat mirip dengan milik Sai, senyum palsu yang menyimpan begitu banyak misteri..

Wajah itu masih sama seperti tadi, tak sedikitpun berubah walau sang ninja telah memperlihatkan sikap tak bersahabat. Tifa mengangkat tanganya, jari telunjuknya mengusap bibir merah pucat itu dengan gerakan sensual, sesuatu yang harusnya membuat seorang kaum adam tergoda." Tifa"

Angin pagi berhebus semilir disekitar daerah yang ditumbuhi ratusan pohon, suara merdu Tifa membuat Naruto semakin mematenkan sikap waspada. Ia ingat nada itu, suara gadis di depanya sama persis dengan suara yang ia dengar beberapa saat yang lalu di halaman mansion Tengku. Jadi, gadis bersayap kelelawar ini pemilik sihir aneh itu.

" Hem,,jadi kau lah dalang di balik penyerangan di Mansion Tengu!" Tangan tan milik Naruto menarik pelan satu kunai dari kantung Ninjanya yang ia ikat di paha kanan. Tak adalagi formalitas, atau keramah tamahan. Identitas gadis itu sudah jelas, dia adalah otak di balik bencana di tanah Kyoto ini, orang yang bertangung jawab penuh atas nyawa-nyawa para Youkai yang di rengut paksa oleh para Chimera.

Tifa diam, ia tidak menyangkal atau membenarkan tuduhan sang Uzumaki. Kepala bersurai pirang itu menunduk, emosi benci marah dan lainya saling berhamburan mengisi hati Naruto." Kenapa?"

Tifa masih saja diam, kepala gadis itu menunduk, menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya di balik surai hitam panjangnya." Karena ini perintah."

Rahang Naruto mengeras, cengkraman tangan yang mengengam gagang kunai semakin ia eratkan. 'Perintah' apa hanya karena alasan itu mahluk di depanya mau melakukan pembantaian seperti sekarang. Ratusan Youkai sipil kehilangan haknya untuk hidup, anak-anak kehilangan kasih sayang orang tua atau sebaliknya, dan gadis bernama Tifa ini melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu hanya karena perintah?.benar-benar gila.

" Kau benar-benar biadab!". Satu tangan yang tidak ia gunakan untuk memegang Kunai Naruto angkat sebatas dada dengan dua jari mengacung keatas dan jari lainya mengepal. Menghadapi lawan yang mengangap nyawa mahluk hidup tak lebih dari seongok hama benar-benar membuat Naruto jengah**." Kai!"**

Dengan sangat cepat kepala Tifa mendongak saat ledakan energi besar yang berasal dari tubuh pemuda pirang di depanya terdeteksi oleh radar disetiap pori kulit sensitif miliknya. Iris coklat Tifa sedikit melebar begitu mendapati tubuh sang Ninja sudah di liputi oleh energi asing berwarna kebiruan yang bergerak liar membalut setiap inci tubuh pemuda itu.

Suara angin yang awalnya begitu sering terdeteksi indra pendengaran Tifa, tiba-tiba menghilang. Area tempat mereka berada dalam waktu singkat berubah menjadi sunyi senyap, seakan mahluk apapun yang mendiami wilaya itu takut mengusik pemilik Chakra yang saat ini benar-benar tengah di kuasai amarah. Merasa mulai terancam, Tifa kembali membentangkan kedua sayapnya, mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin andai-andai pemuda pirang yang tubuhnya terbungkus aura biru menyerupi api menerjah dirinya.

" Demi nyawa-nyawa para Youkai yang peliharaanmu rengut." Kepala pirang itu terangkat dengan perlahan, suara yang biasanya terdengar ramah kini berubah dingin, membuat tubuh sang lawan mengigil tanpa sebab akibat merasakan tusukan tak kasat mata yang menghujam jiwanya.

Saat wajah itu terangkat seutuhnya dan memperlihatkan wajah jengah sang Uzumaki, Tifa harus benar benar bersiap merasakan apa yang dinamakan rasa sakit. Melihat mata biru tajam disisi kiri Naruto membuat setengah Succubus itu seakan berhadapan dengan penguasa langit yang siap menimpanya dengan beban tak terkira beratnya. Dan saat melihat mata merah dengan dua tomoe yang senantiasa berputar begitu cepat disisi kanan wajah Naruto, dengan susah payah Tifa harus menelan ludahnya sendiri, ancaman kesakitan yang diberikan mata kanan pemuda itu benar-benar nyata. Dibalik keindahan warna dan polanya Tifa dapat melihat dan merasakan energi besar yang berhasil menekan mentalnya begitu dalam.

Dalam ratusan tahun umurnya, Tifa tak pernah merasakan rasa nyeri seperti ini hanya karena menatap mata seseorang. Rasanya begitu menyesakan seakan-akan ada tangan besar yang meremast tubuhnya dengan kuat. Pemuda pirang yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Tifa seperti ini.

Naruto menarik mundur kaki kananya, badanya sedikit membungkuk."Akan kupatahkan tulang-tulang di tubuhmu!" Dalam kedipan mata, sosok itu menghilang, meningalkan dahan pohon yang hancur karena tak kuat menampung kekuatan sang Uzumaki terakhir.

Kedua mata Tifa melotot, dengan sesegera mungkin Tifa menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada begitu mendapati tubuh remaja laki-laki yang tadi masih berdiri didahan pohon di depanya menghilang dan dalam kedipan mata sudah berada tepat dihadapanya dengan tiju kanan yang siap melumat tubuhnya.

"Ugh" Satu mata Tifa tertutup, bibir tipis itu meringis begitu rasa ngilu merembas luas memenuhi setiap inci kedua tanganya. Satu terjangan sudah mampu membuat mahluk sekelas dirinya seperti ini.' K-kuat'.

DUARRRRR…

Meski masih mampu di blok, namun tenaga yang digunakan untuk menyokong tinju kanan Naruto berhasil membuat tubuh ramping Tifa terlempar jauh. Gelombang kejut yang ditimbulkan dari sisa serangan menyebar luas kepenjuru hutan, menerbangkan dedaunan dan merobohkan pohon besar yang tadinya menjadi singasana Tifa.

Dalam peluncuranya yang menghancurkan beberapa pohon Tifa mulai menstabilkan tubunya kembali. Tanganya yang masih menyilang di depan dada ia turunkan, gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya saat rasa ngilu benar-benar begitu mengangu di kedua lenganya, mungkin jika tadi di tak sempat melapisi tanganya dengan sisik Succubus miliknya, Tifa yakin kalau tulang dibalik daging itu sekarang sudah remuk. Iris coklatnya menajam, menatap sosok yang masih menunduk diserpihan pohon yang telah hancur akibat perlakuan sosok itu sendiri.

Saat Naruto kembali mendongkak dan memandang tepat kearahnya, Tifa langsung bersiap mengunakan sayapnya untuk melesat keatas, tapi " Sial" Gadis itu mengurungkan niatnya mengudara karena Naruto telah melempar dua kunai yang mengarah keatas tubuh Tifa sebelum melesat. Sepertinya pemuda itu tahu maksud Tifa, jadi ia mengunakan pisau hitam yang tadi ia lemparkan untuk mencegah sang gadis Succubus terbang.

Jika tetap memaksa terbang, Tubuhnya akan langsung terhujam dua benda hitam milik sang ninja, jadi ia mau tidak mau memilih ikut maju menyerang dengan sebagian badan yang sudah terlapisi sisik berwarna kuning keemasan, sisik Succubus yang konon katanya mempunyai kekerasan melebihi baja tempaan terbaik.

"HEA/HYA"

BUMMMM…

Wusssss

Benturan keras mengema di dalam hutan, dua tinju dengan balutan kekuatan berbeda saling beradu, menghasilkan ledakan besar yang merubuhkan beberapa pohon malang disekitar pertarungan. Gelombag kejut yang dihasilkan membuat kedua tubuh itu terlempar, dimana Naruto harus rela menghantam pangkal pohon dan Tifa menghantam tanah dengan punggungnya. Seakan tak memiliki rasa sakit, dua mahluk itu kembali berdiri dan melesat kembali untuk saling berkontak fisik.

Dalam lajunya menyongsong musuh, Tifa mengangkat tangan kananya setinggi mulut

**." Dangan Jainto".** Mulut gadis itu berbisik lirih. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dengan ornament bintang segi enam tercipta di depan mulut Tifa. Tanpa melambatkan lajunya gadis itu meniup lingkaran sihir sebesar bola sepak di depan mulunya pelan. Dari udara kosong yang dihembuskan Tifa, berubah menjadi tulang-tulang sebesar pensil dengan ujung yang tajam setelah melewati lingkarang putih yang masih mengambang di depan wajanya. Layaknya senapan mesin otomatis rantusan misil tulang ciptaan Tifa melesat lurus kearah Naruto berada tanpa henti.

Serangan berutal Tifa sepertinya tak sedikit pun membuat keinginan Naruto untuk menghajar gadis itu sirna, meski di berondong dengan ratusan peluru tulang yang setiap saat bisa menembus tubuhnya dengan mudah, pemuda itu masih saja melesat kencang tanpa ada tanda-tanda berhenti atau menghindar. Dengan satu segel, Naruo menciptakan satu Bunshin, ia menempatkan kembaranya di depan tubuhnya dan melompat kecil keatas pundak kembaranya. Saat peluru-peluru tulang Tifa sudah mendekati keberadaanya, tanpa menghiraukan nasib sang Bunshin Naruto langsung melesat tinggi keudara.

Poffff…

Langkah cepat Tifa terhenti saat melihat lawanya masih bisa menghindar setelah mengorbankan kembaranya sendiri. Tapi itu bukan masalah untuk gadis itu karena keberadaan Naruto yang melayang diudara semakin menambah persentase dirinya untuk bisa menembus tubuh sang Ninja dengan misil-misil tulangnya. Tanpa pijakan, ia yakin Naruto tidak akan bisa mengelak kali ini.

Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Naruto mengerakan kedua tanganya, mengkombinasikan setiap Headseal untuk mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu. Ia cukup tahu bahwa keputusanya untuk menyerang penguna sihir jarak jauh dari udara adalah keputusan yang beresiko karena andai saja ia kalah cepat sedikit saja maka habislah ia.

" Keputusan yang salah." Tifa segera mendongkak, mengarahkan moncong lingkaran sihirnya langsung ketubuh Naruto yang kini tengah melengkungkan tubuhnya kebelakang, terlihat seperti seseorang yang ingin muntah.

" **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku"**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sunyi senyap menghiasai sebuah ruangan mewah dengan puluhan kursi-kursi megah berjejer rapi mengelilingi sebuah meja bulat besar yang berada tepat di tengah ruangan. Dinding-dinding dari batu marmer yang di ukir berbagi macam rupa namun terlihat gelamor semakin memanjakan setiap pasang mata yang berkesempatan mengunjugi ruangan selebar lapangan bola itu. Sebuah menara lilin yang berada tepat ditengah meja tampak begitu mencolok, karena memang benda itulah satu-satunya penerangan di tempat megah ini.

Wusss…

Angin berhembus kencang saat pintu beraksen rubah berwarna emas disudut ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka, beberapa lilin padam karena tidak kuat menjaga eksistensinya, mengakibatkan seisi ruangan berubah menjadi agak gelap/temaram.

Tap,,,tap,,,tap,,,

Dentuman suara langkah mengema saling memantul di setiap dinding luas ruangan, sesosok mahluk mirip katak dan seorang pria dewasa yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan seluruh kain hitam mulai menyisir tengah ruangan. Meski samar namun masih dapat terlihat bahwa sosok bertudung hitam itu menyeringai begitu matanya mendapati puluhan tubuh tergolek lemah di atas kursi.

" Periksalah Kumo-Kun!"

"Hai, tuan!" Kumo, sang Kappa itu menganguk. Ia segera melangkahkan kaki mungilnya untuk mengelilingi menja bundar besar di tengah Ruangan. Wajah mahluk itu berubah-ubah ekspresi ketika melihat hasil kerjanya, kadang ia tersenyum,datar, menyeringai dan kadang ia juga meludah.

"A-apa M-maksudnya ini, S-senosuke?" Sesosok tubuh yang awalnya bersandar pada kursi paling ujung memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Mata Kuning mahluk itu yang biasanya selalu terlihat tajam kini terlihat sayu.

Kumo menghentikan langkahnya saat sosok yang begitu ia kenal tengah menatap langsung bola matanya dengan berbagai emosi yang Kumo sendiri tak bisa mengartikanya." Ak—"

"Wah wah wah. Tengku! lama tak bertemuya!"

Mulut bebek Kumo yang awalnya ingin menjawab pertanyaan sang wakil Kyuubi kembali terkantup saat sosok berjubah hitam yang tadi masuk keruangan itu bersamanya sudah ada di belakangnya. Sadar posisinya, Kumo memundurkan tubuhnya, tidak berniat untuk membalas ucapan mantan majikanya.

"K-kau!" Niatnya ingin membentak, namun apa daya saat ini tubuhnya serasa sangat lemah. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Tengku dapat merasakan bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya, ia merasa sangat lemah. Tengku belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya, dimana tubuhnya bahkan sangat sulit untuk digerakan, ia bahkan harus mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya hanya agar bisa mengangkat satu jari saja.

"Hehehehe.."Sosok berjubah itu terkekeh. Dengan gerakan pelan ia membuka tudung yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya." Sekarang apa kau mengingat ku?"

Kedua mata Tengu membelalak lebar, ia ingat wajah itu. Tatapan mata hijau tajamnya sama seperti dulu, surai coklat lurusnya sudah agak panjang dan yang paling Tengu ingat adalah wajah sangar sosok itu dan luka melintang di pelipis kiri yang memanjang hinga dagu, ia sangat ingat luka itu, karena dulu ialah yang membuat ukiran itu berada disana.

" Kirigawa,,,Zuko"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA,,kau benar-kau benar" Ketua pembelot itu tertawa lebar seperti anak kecil begitu melihat ekspresi ketidak percayaan Tengu melihat wajahnya.

" P-penghianat!"

Zuko menyilangkan kedua tanganya di depan dada." Ah,,,Kau salah Akaba!" Sosok Zuko mulai kembali melangkah menuju sumber suara, sesosok pria tua dengan rambut yang sudah memutih terduduk lemah tepat didepan Tengu." Aku bukan penghianat, tapi pejuang!"

Akaba Narasiko, tetua klan Youkai Rusa yang menempati satu kursi di Dewan. Pria berusia ratusan tahun ini mendelik galak saat tangan Zuko menepuk-nepuk pelan pundaknya. Andai saja tubuhnya dalam keadaan normal, mungkin sekarang Akaba akan langsung meninju wajah Youkai penghianat yang masih saja tersenyum tanpa dosa.

Pandangan sinis Akaba tak membuat Zuko gentar, pria itu kini bahkan dengan beraninya mendudukan pantatnya diatas meja tepat di depan tubuh sang tetua Klan Rusa tanpa rasa cangung sedikitpun." Pejuang yang akan membawa Kaum Youkai mendominasi dunia hahahaha"

"P-pejuang heh? K-kau mengatakan dirimu s-sebagi pejuang setelah melakukan semua ini?" terpancar jelas kemarahan dari sosok Akaba. Mata sayu berwarna putih milik pria itu menatap sinis wajah Zuko yang sama sekali tak merubah ekspresinya, masih tersenyum seperti anak kecil.

Dengan cekatan satu tangan Zuko menyambar apel hijau yang tersaji diatas piring di dekatnya."Hahahaha,,kau benar kau benar!"

"B-biadap!"

Senyum pemuda bernama Zuko lenyap, wajah tampan itu mengkerut sebelum kemudian menjadi datar. Mata berwarna daun yang awalnya menatap wajah marah Akaba beralih kebuah ditangan kananya." Kau salah, Aku melakukan semua ini demi kita, para Youkai."

"Kita kuat, tapi kenapa kaum kita masih berada di bawah bayang-bayang mereka. Andai saja dulu kalian mengijinkanku menjalankan proyek itu, sekarang kaum Youkai pasti bisa mendominasi dunia.

"K-kita tidak membutuh kan perang" Akaba menumpuhkan kedua tanganya di pingiran meja. Youkai itu sekuat tenaga mencoba bangkit dari duduknya, namun meski sudah mendapat penyangga tetap saja ia kembali ambruk."Hahh,,,dan alasan rencanamu waktu itu untuk membangkitkanya dei kejayaan kita, sebenarnya hanya kedok semata? Kau tidak perduli dengan para Youkai, kau hanya ingin mengunakan kekuatanya untuk kepuasanmu sendiri. Kami tahu semua yang kau rencanakan pada Yasaka-Hime, jadi jangan harap kau bisa menipu kami!"

" Yasaka-Hime?" Zuko menyeringai, ia tahu benar seperti apa perlakuan sosok didepanya dulu pada Yazaka. Masih tesimpan rapi di memori Zuko saat Youkai Rusa itu mencaci Yazaka hanya karena umur gadis Rubah itu yang masih terlalu muda untuk menyandang gelar Kyuubi. Walau sudah cukup lama tidak membaur dengan para Youkai karena mempersiapkan Kudeta pada malam ini, tapi Zuko yang dulunya ternyata mantan anggota dewan sangat tahu tabiat satu persatu para Youkai tua diruangan tersebut. Dibalik mulut manis mereka ada banyak bisa yang tersimpan. " Sejak kapan kau memangil bocah itu dengan begitu hormat seperti ini? bukanya dulu kau selalu meneriaki Rubah itu dengan pangilan 'Rubah liar'?"

Akaba diam, engan untuk membalas perkatan sang penghianat. Matanya masih memancar kan kemarahan pada Zuko.

Zuko menegakan tubuhnya. Tangan pemuda itu berhenti bergerak memainkan apel hijau ditangan kananya." Dasar penjilat!"

Mata Akaba melotot tak terima, gigi Youkai itu bergemletuk menahan geram. Sesaat tubuh Akaba condong kedepan dengan mulut yang menganga bersiap menyumpah, namun detik berikutnya tubuh itu kembali tersentak kebelakang menghantam sandaran kursi saat sebuah tangan dengan sangat cepat dan kuat menghantam telak wajahnya. Tubuh Akaba meronta ketika merasakan sebuah benda memasuki mulutnya dengan paksa, menyumpat udara yang ia butuhkan untuk hidup. Penghuni lain ruangan itu hanya bisa membelalakan matanya tanpa mampu berbuat lebih untuk membantu anggota mereka yang kini tengah meronta-ronta dibawah cengkraman tangan Zuko.

Wajah tampan pemuda bermata hijau itu menyeringai begis saat merasakan gerakan tubuh mantan rekanya mulai melemah." Kau banyak bicara, teman!" Dengan sekali hentakan kuat tubuh Akaba kembali terlonjak, matanya melotot maksimal dan kemudian terdiam." Mati dengan sebuah apel, memperihatinkan!"

Tubuh tak bergerak Akaba oleng kekanan sebelum akhirnya jatuh terjerembab menghantam lantai marmer ruangan saat tangan Zuko melepaskan cengkramanya dari mulut tanpa nyawa sang Youkai Rusa. Pemuda berparas rupawan itu melompat kecil melewati tubuh Akaba, berjalan santai kearah pitu keluar dengan siulan-siulan kecil. Wajahnya yang tersenyum menandakan kalau ia sama sekali tak tergangu dengan tatapan-tatapan tajam seisi penghuni ruangan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Ah!" sosok itu berbalik, mata hijaunya menatap seisi ruangan sebelum akhirnya terhenti begitu bertabrakan dengan warna kuning mengki Tlap milikengu." Untuk beberapa bulan kurasa tubuh kalian akan seperti ini, jadi nikmatilah waktu kalian."

"T-tunggu?"

Zuko kembali menghentikan langkahnya ketika sebuah suara lemah yang sangat ia kenal tertangkap indra pendengaran. Laki-laki itu menatap wajah pemilik suara dengan tatapan binggung yang ia buat-buat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan pada Kami? Dan siapa yang memberikanmu akses atas segala kendali para Chimera?". Tengku memandang mata hijau jernih laki-laki yang beberapa saat lalu mengakhiri hidup tetua klan Rusa dengan tatapan menuntut. Bagaimanapun juga Youkai gagak ini penasaran dengan racun yang berada ditubuhnya, karena seingat Tengu ia tidak merasakan keberadaan racun itu saat berada diruangan pertemuan dan ia juga tak pernah memberitahukan pada siapa pun tentang masalah pengembang biakan Chimera yang selama ini dirinya sendiri jalankan pada Youkai lainya. Jadi bagaimana Zuko bisa membobol akses ke labnya dan menanamkan racun itu pada seluruh anggota dewan tanpa ada seorang pun mengetahui?.

Zuko mengelus dagunya." Oh, aku hanya memberikan racun yang sama seperti yang ku berikan pada Kyuubi. Tapi untuk kalian aku memberikan dosis yang sedikit dan racun itu berada di dalam minuman kalian. Kau tahu? Air mata Medusa bisa membaur menjadi satu dengan benda cair apapun tanpa bisa di identifikasi. Jadi meski kau mempunyai kemampuan otak dan kepekaan yang tinggi sekalipun, kau tak akan bisa mendeteksi racun itu!"

"Cih,,pintar juga kau!"

"Hehehehe,,biasa saja" Zuko Nyengir, satu tanganya mengaruk pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Melihat tingkah laki-laki itu sangat sulit untuk membuat orang awam befikir kalau pemuda tampan itu menyimpan iblis keji didalam otaknya.

" Dan untuk yang kedua?"

"Kalau itu, kau tanyakan saja pada dia" Zuko menunjuk Kumo yang kini berada disamping kiri pemuda itu berdiri, tindakannya membuat sosok kecil itu berjengit sesaat sebelum akahirnya kembali rileks.

Kumo menatap mata kuning mantan majikanya dengan takut-takut, walau kini Youkai gagak itu dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak baik tapi ternyata sosok Tengu masih terlalu tinggi untuk Youkai seukuran sang Kappa. Kumo menarik nafasnya dalam, setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, Kumo mulai mencoba membuka bibir bebeknya.

"Aku merubah sebagian data yang ada di sistem itu. Merubah tugas Chimera yang harusnya melindungi para Youkai menjadi memusnahkan."

Mendengar penjelasan Kumo membuat Tengu menutup matanya untuk sesaat. Youkai itu merenung, kembali mengingat-ingat ternyata bukan hanya dirinya sendiri yang mengetahinya,masih ada mahlik kecil mirip katak itu yang mengetahui segala aktifitasnya. Tengu sama sekali tak akan menyangka bahwa mahluk kepercayaanya akan berbalik menusuknya dari belakang. Dalam seumur hidupnya, untuk kali ini Tengu menyesal. Tengu memang beberapa kali melihat sosok Kumo berkeliaran disekitar lab yang ia bangun, tapi saat itu dia tidak begitu menangapi keberadaan mahluk kecil itu karena berfikir kalau keberadaan Kumo tidak akan mengangunya, namun sekarang setelah semuanya terjadi, ingin rasanya Tengu meremas kepala piring Kappa yang sudah ikut bersamanya sejak masih sangat kecil.

Kelopak mata berbulu Tengku kembali terbuka, iris kuningnya menatap semakin tajam sosok Kumo dengan begis." Aku akan membunuhmu setelah semua ini berakhir!" ia mendesis berbahaya.

Bukan hanya sekedar ancaman atau pun guyonan tapi sebuah sumpah. Hidup dalam jangka waktu yang lama mendampinggi sosok Tengu membuat Kumo memahami betul sang wakil Kyuubi. Di landa ketakutan, tubuh kecil itu bergetar. Tak ingin terlalu lama berada disisi mantan tuanya yang begitu berambisi menghabisinya membuat Kumo dengan cepat berlari keluar ruangan. Dari pada ia mati berdiri di bawah tatapan Tengu lebih baik kalau Kumo membereskan tugasnya yang lain."A-aku permisi, tuan" Sosok Kumo membungkuk, rasa hormat yang ia tunjuka pada majikan barunya. Begitu mendapati Zuko menganguk, Kumo dengan segera melesat kencang melewati daun pintu.

"Ah,,kau menakutinya"Zuko menatap Tengu dengan kepala yang di geleng-gelengkan.

" Baiklah, aku juga pergi. Masih banyak yang akan ku urus.".

Sosok Zuko menghilang dibalik pintu kuning emas berukiran Rubah ekor sembilan, meninggalkan ruangan pertemuan yang kembali berubah sunyi karena masing-masing dari mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri-sendiri mengenai nasib kaum Youkai diluar sana yang kini tengah bertarung habis-habisan menghadapi keganasan Chimera tanpa komando atau campur tangan para petingi.

'Semoga keajaiban menaungi tanah dan bangsa kami'

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kepala berbalut surai pirang secerah matahari milik pemuda Uzumaki itu tertunduk dalam. Menghiraukan abu dan tanah yang kini melekat di sekujur tubuh, kedua bola mata berbeda warna milik Naruto terus memfokuskan pandanganya kedepan, dimana tanah coklat dan pepohonan rindang yang berperan sebagai jantaung kehidupan Kyoto kini telah rata dengan tanah. Tak ada lagi pohon penghasil Oksigen maupun rumpun hijau empuk sebagai alas dan bungga-bungga liar yang selalu menebarkan aroma memukaunya pada para penghuni. Keindahan yang awalnya begitu memukau mata para mahluk pecinta alam kini hanya menyisakan ratusan meter lahan kosong dengan permukaan tanah yang retak disertai warna hitam arang dan merah bara mendominasi hampir seluruh permukaan. Beberapa jilatan api merah masih terlihat berkobar di beberapa sudut, membuat tempat itu begitu mirip dengan Neraka.

"Hah,,hah,,hah,,,berlebihan kah?" Naruto menegakan posturnya. Sweter putih yang sejak awal membungkus tubuh atas sang Uzumaki kini telah menghilang entah kemana, menyisakan sebuah kaus hitam ketat tanpa lengan dengan beberapa bagian yang sudah berlubang. Nafas pemuda itu tersengal, cukup membuktikan bahwa jutsu berelemen api yang baru saja ia tampilkan cukup banyak menguras chakra dalam tubuhnya.

Asap hitam yang masih mengepul dari tengah ladang arang mulai menghilang tersisih oleh angin hutan, membuat Naruto semakin menajamkan pandanganya. Ia masih ragu jika sosok yang dengan mudah mampu mengendalikan para Chimera bisa kalah begitu saja hanya dengan satu Jutsu, walau Naruto tak memungkiri kalau Jutsu tersebut tergolong tingkat S sekali pun.

Posisinya yang berada di atas salah satu dahan pohon bernasib beruntung karena tidak tergores kebrutalanya, membua Naruto dapat meliat cukup jelas akan apa yang ada di tengah kawah. Gigi-gigi pemuda itu bergemletuk saat sebuah gerakan tertangkap penglihatanya dari balik asap hitam. Sensasi panas yang masih sedikit tertingal dikulit luar tubuh, pemuda itu hiraukan karena bagaimanapun eksistensi Tifa jauh lebih menganggu dari sekedar udara panas yang pada kenyataanya cukup sering ia alami saat pelatihan jutsu atau pertarungan.

Batsssss,,,,

Satu kepakan sayap berhasil menyingkirkan benda hitam tanpa tubuh yang mengelilingi seluruh badan dan penglihatan. Sayap sekelam malam menyerupai sayam kelelawar membentang lebar untuk kesekian kalinya, memperlihatkan pada sepasang mata berbeda warna bahwa eksistensinya masih belum mampu Naruto tumbangkan meskipun sang Ninja telah menguyurnya dengan api panas dalam jumlah yang gila.

Untuk sesaat Tifa menunduk, mata karamelnya memandang sebisa mungkin tubuh nya sendiri. Gadis itu menbuang nafas dengan berat ketika menyadari tak seluruh bagian pada dirinya selamat dari serangan si pirang. Kimono putih panjang yang ia kenakan sudah hilang, ternyata benda berbahan sutra itu tidak mampu menahan hawa panas api meski telah terlindung di balik kukunggan sepasang sayap hitam miliknya.

Puas memandangi keadaan dirinya sendiri, Tifa kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Mengedarkan tatapan matanya kesekeliling dan berhenti saat dua pasang iris coklatnya menemukan sosok yang ia cari, sosok yang telah menelanjanginya dengan cara yang sangat ekstrim.

"Hentai" Tifa berbisik lirih ketika melihat bagaimana pemuda yang tadi begitu terlihat garang sekarang tengah jongkok dengan satu tangan mengengam pisau hitam dan satu tangan yang lain sibuk menutup hidung, setetes cairan merah merembas dari celah-cela jari, dan Tifa sangat yakin bukan berasal dari efek samping jutsu api si Ninja.

'Sial sial sial,,,Ero-Sannin bajingan!'

'Mesummu menular!'

'Ingat Naruto, dia musuh!' dengan wajah memerah padam Naruto semakin mengeratkan dekapan tanganya pada hidungnya.' Tapi dia sangat mengoda dengan Oppai nya yang besar, perunya yang rata dan selak— TIDAK STOP!' mengelengkan kepalanya kencang berharap bisa untuk setidaknya menekan hormon remajanya yang keluar di saat yang tidak tepat.

Melihat tingkah Naruto, mau tak mau Tifa sedikit terhibur. Rasa bangga menyusup ke hati ketika mendapati bahwa musuhnya sekalipun ternyata tidak mampu menahan pesona tubuhnya." Ada apa Ninja-san?" Dengan langkah pelan kedua kaki jenjang milik Tifa mulai meningalkan tempatnya berada. Mengisi setiap jejakan kakinya dengan senyum, sama sekali tak terlihat bahwa gadis itu memendam amarah meski pada kenyataanya sosok yang sekarang ia tuju adalah pelaku utama yang membuat keadaanya seperti saat ini.

" BERISIK!" Naruto berteriak lantang. Kepalanya yang tadi ia tundukan terangkat. Sesuatu yang salah karena ia kembali dapat melihat pemandangan terlarang yang beberapa saat lalu ia hindari." OHHH,,,SHIT!" kembali menunduk dengan darah kemesuman yang semakin melimpah.

"Hahahahahahaha, kau mesum juga ya bocah!"Gadis setengah Succubus itu tidak bisa memendam tawanya melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terlihat begitu menderita.

"DIAM!"Naruto menunjuk kearah Tifa tanpa menoleh." CEPAT PAKAI BAJUMU!"

Tifa memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, wajahnya mengkerut terkesan sangat polos

." Kau membakar bajuku kau ingat?" menyilangkan tanganya di dada membuat kedua asetnya semakin meyembul menantang." Are,,,sejak awal kau memang ingin menodai ku kan, makanya kau meyerangku dengan api,,,hemhemhem ternyata kau mesum juga ya, Ninja-san!"

Bagai di hantam palu godam jutaan ton kepala sang Uzumaki tersentak kebawah. Selama ini meski bergaul dengan orang-orang mesum, Naruto selalu menyangkal jika dirinya di masukan dalam ketegero Mesum atau hal-hal berbau ecchi lainya. Ia memang memiliki dua sensei dengan tingkah yang tidak biasa, tapi ia selalu menolak di samakan dengan kedua senseinya. Ia berbeda, dan itu yang selalu coba Naruto beritahukan kepada semua mantan rekanya didunia ninja. Dengan bergegas Naruto kembali berdiri, dengan kain hitam menyumpal dua lubang hidung, putra tunggal Yondaime Hokage ini menghadap wajah Tifa." Aku tidak mesum, dan dengan api itu aku bukan berniat menelanjangimu, tapi membunhmu!"

"Kau menyangkal? tapi kenapa tanganmu bergetar?"

"Aku tidak mesum dan tanganku tidak bergetar" Bohong! tangan tan itu memang bergetar. Bahkan Tifa yang berjarak cukup jauh dapat melihatnya.

"Sungguh?"

"Yah!"

"Wajahmu merah?"

"Karena udara panas!"

Tifa mengelus dagu lancipnya, memasang tampang berfikir yang menandakan ia masih sangsi dengan kebenaran yang diutarakan Naruto." Apa kau tidak bernafsu melihatku seperti ini?"

Naruto berusaha mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang atau kabur secepat mungkin dari atas dahan yang ia pijak begitu melihat bagai mana mahluk setengah Youkai-Succubuss itu dengan cuek menunjuk-nunjuk gunung kembar yang menonjol di bawah dagunya sendiri dengan tampang seperti anak kecil." Tidak sama sekali" sekali lagi Naruto harus berbohong. Bagai manapun juga ia remaja normal yang tentu saja akan nmengalami reaksi aneh ketika berhadapan dengan lawan jenis, terlebih lagi Tifa selain memiliki wajah yang cantik juga mempunyai bentuk tubuh bak model majalah dewasa, dan sekarang Naruto dapat menjelajahi tubuh gadis itu dalam keadaan nudle, benar-benar ujian yang berat.

" Kau yakin?"

" Tentu saj— UGHHH"

Hancur sudah pertahanan mental sang Uzumaki, tubuhnya oleng kebelakang, tanpa bisa mengendalikan pijakanya tubuh sang pemuda melayang turun dan berakhir dengan suara gedebuk ringan yang berasal dari pungung bertemu tanah. Untuk sesaat keadaan menjadi hening, Tifa menghentikan aktifitasnya meremas-remas Oppainya sendiri, tidakan yang beberapa saat lalu memuat Naruto hilang keseimbangan. Gadis itu terkikik meliat Naruto yang perlahan bangkit sambil mengelus tengkuk malangnya. Entah mengapa melihat respon malu-malu dan menyangkal pemuda itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Tifa. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak tersenyum sesering ini.

Senyum di wajah ayu Tifa tak bertahan lama ketika mengingat setatus Naruto yang berperan sebagai musuh yang harus ia kalahkan secepatnya, untuk sesaat membuat Tifa membatin miris. Mungkin jika pemuda itu memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan dirinya Tifa yakin mereka bisa menjadi teman baik. Kepala gadis itu mendongkrak, mata coklatnya memandang langit pagi diatasnya denga tatapan sendu. Sekelebat masa lalu yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia mau menjadi bagian dari para pemberontak mulai terbayang-bayang diotaknya, memutar sekali lagi kenangan yang selama ini selalu coba ia enyahkan.

Dengan gerakan menyerupai kakek-kakek sembilan puluh tahunan yang baru bangun tidur Naruto mulai kembali berdiri. Otak bocah itu mesuh-mesuh tidak karuan, mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu mudahnya kehilangan fokus hanya karena melihat seorang gadis meremas barang antiknya sendiri secara live." Kengerian wanita!".

" Kenapa kau berjuang begitu keras membela para Youkai? Bukanya mereka bukan kaummu?"

Mendengar suara lembut itu kembali, sukses membuat kepala sang Uzumaki yang awalnya tertunduk menghadap tanah kembali mendongkrak. Sesaat ia tertegun begitu mendapati pancaran mata Tifa yang begitu berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya. Dari iris karamel Tifa Naruto sedikit melihat kesedihan, kemarahan, kebinggungan dan juga kecemasan. Sorot emosi yang membuat Naruto mulai ragu apa benar kalau gadis ini adalah dalang di balik pembantaian para Youkai.

Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang ia angap bisa mengangu fokusnya. Fakta bahwa gadis itu merupakan musuh sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Naruto mengalahkannya." Jujur,,, aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mu, tapi melihat apa yang kau dan peliharaanmu lakukan, aku tidak bisa berdiam diri begitu saja."

" Begitukah?" Gadis itu mengalihkan pandanganya kewajah berbalut debu sang Ninja." Apaka salah jika aku menyebutmu sok pahlawan?"

Satu alis Naruto mengernyit bertanda ia tidak suka dengan penuturan Tifa." Kalau maksudmu semua yang kulakukan hanya karena ingin memperoleh pujian sebagai Hero, harus kukatakan kau salah besar."

"Lantas?"

" Bukankah sudah terlihat jelas kalau aku membenci tindakanmu. Mungkin kalau kau hanya menargetkan para petinggi atau Youkai elit aku tidak begitu peduli, karena pada dasarnya misi kami kemari hanya berpatok pada Kyuubi." Naruto terdiam untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang ditunjukan oleh lawanya, saat melihat sosok itu memasang tampang penasaarn mau tidak mau membuat Naruto sedikit jengah." Tapi, ketika peliharaanmu ikut membantai para penduduk Youkai yang tidak tahu apa-apa sudah cukup meberiku alasan untuk terjun dalam masalah ini"

Kontak mata dua mahluk berbeda gender itu terputus begitu Naruto berinisiatif menundukan kepalanya untuk meredap amarah yang kembali tersulut. Pemuda itu melewatkan ekspresi ketidak percayaan atau tubuh berjengit Tifa.

Keheningan kembali mengisi sekeliling karena Tifa dan Naruto sama-sama tidak kembali memulai pembicaraan. Kedua mahluk itu saat ini terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiran mereka sendiri dimana Naruto tengah mengontrol emosinya yang nyaris meledak kembali sedangkan Tifa,,entahlah, gadis itu menunduk terlalu dalam hingga wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik surai gelap panjangnya.

"Kau bohong!" Tifa mendesis lirih. Dalam keadaan normal mungkin Naruto tak akan bisa mendengarnya, tapi mengingat keadaan sekitar yang begitu hening, suara mirip desisan ular yang di ucapkan Tifa pada nyatanya tetap sampai keindra pendengaran sang Ninja.

"Heh?"

"KAU BOHONG!"

Naruto kembali mendongkak, Blue Safir dan Only nya mengerling bingung menatap Tifa yang kini nampak begitu marah, Nafas gadis itu memburu, matanya mengkilat tajam dan wajahnya memerah." Apa maksudmu? Bukanya kau sendiri yang memerintahkan para Chimera untuk menghabisa para Youkai?!"

" TIDAK!" Tifa kembali berteriak, tangan gadis itu menebas udara kesamping. Gerakan yang dapat Naruto asumsikan sebagai penyangkalan." Kami memang mengincar para Youkai, tapi tidak dengan penduduknya!"

"Benarkah?"Naruto menyahut sinis." Lantas apa penjelasanmu mengenai beberapa desa di pinggir Ibu kota yang hancur dengan penduduknya yang telah dicerna oleh para peliharaanmu?"

"I-itu tidak benar!" Tifa mengeram. Saat ini ia tengah dilanda kebinggungan antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto. Sebelum rencana penyerangan ini, Tifa di yakinkan oleh majikanya bahwa tidak akan ada penduduk yang terluka. Mereka hanya akan mengincar para pentinggi dan kepala klan atau prajurit penjaga. Tujuan awal Zuko adalah menguasai Kyoto, jadi mereka tidak perlu mengorbankan penduduknya dan hanya perlu menghancurkan sistem yang sudah ditentukan para tetua.

Memang seperti itu yang Zuko katakan dan di percayai Tifa. Tapi, apakah benar seperti itu kenyataanya?. Apa memang ratusan Chimera di berbagai sudut di perlukan jika rencana awalnya hanya menundukan para Tetua. Bukanya lebih efisien menempatakan mahluk mitologi itu dalam satu batalion dan digunakan langsung untuk menyerang satu titik dimana tempat itu para tetua berkumpul, akan lebih mempermudah kudeta ini bukan?

Jika boleh jujur, Tifa mengikuti kelompok pemberontak itu bukan karena alasan kekuasaan ataupun kekuatan. masa kecilnya sebagai mahluk campuran merupakan salah satunya.

Sewaktu kecil, Tifa mempunyai seorang kakek bernama Kurohima yang merupakan bagian dari Youkai kelinci. Kebaikan dan kasih sayang yang diberikan Kuro-jiji{begitulah Tifa memangilnya} membuat Tifa sangat menyayangi sosok itu. Di saat Youkai lain diam melihat para Youkai prajurit utusan mahluk itu ingin menculiknya, sosok Kuro selalu hadir membantunya, meski dengan kekuatan yang tidak sebanding, Kuro selalu berusaha menjauhkan tangan-tangan para pesuruh mahluk itu untuk mendapatkan Tifa, karena bagaimana pun juga Kuro tahu, apa yang akan di dapatkan gadis kecil yang sudah ia angap cucunya sendiri itu jika sampai para perajurit mendapatkan Tifa dan menyerahkan ketangan mahluk pengila eksperimen yang bersetatus tetua.

Kedekatan antara Tifa kecil dan Kuro semakin hari semakin terlihat. Tifa yang tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua nya lagi sejak umur lima tahun karena insiden pembantaian keluarganya oleh orang tidak dikenal berkerudung hitam, mulai dapat merasakan kembali belaian seorang keluarga di bawah sentuhan hangat tangan Kuro. Ia yang dulu mencari makan dengan mengais sisa Youkai lain saat itu dapat menikmati hidangan layak yang selalu disiapkan oleh sosok Kuro, tak adalagi rasa dingin ketika musim salju karena bulu lebat Youkai kelinci yang melingkar membungkus tubuh mungilnya. Intinya, Tifa sangat bahagia bersama dengan Kuro.

Tapi, insiden itu kembali, dimana Tifa harus dipaksa menyaksikan malaikatnya direngut oleh sosok yang sama, yang telah memisahkan ia dengan orang tuanya. Di ujung pedang, sosok Kuro mengurai menjadi butiran debu putih, lelaki tua itu tersenyum mencoba mengatakan pada Tifa bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Tapi Tifa bukan gadis bodoh, kehidupan keras yang telqh ia jalani selamai ini telah memaksanya menjadi gadis kecil dengan pemikiran yang lebih luas, dia tidak akan percaya kalau apa yang di ucapkan lewat tatapan mata Kuro adalah kenyataan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?"

Suara serak Naruto menarik kembali kesadaran Tifa. Gadis itu menunduk, mengerakan satu tanganya untuk menutupi wajah sekaligus menyeka setetes cairan yang tanpa ia kehendaki merembas dari ujung mata. Meski kejadian itu sudah sangat lama, tapi tetap saja tak pernah berhasil ia lupakan dan tak pernah gagal mengundang air mata setiap kali Tifa mengingatnya."Bukankan sudah kukatakan sebelumnya!"

Naruto mengertakan giginya, kedua tanganya mengepal dengan sangat erat." Jangan bercanda ha!" Pemuda itu meninggikan nada bicaranya, dua mata berbeda warna terus menatap kearah Tifa yang masih saja engan beradu pandang denganya" Dari matamu aku bisa melihat kalau kau melakukan semua ini bukan hanya karena perintah. Ada sesuatu,, yang melandasi tingkahmu ini bukan?"

"Jangan sok tahu bocah" Gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu terkekeh sinis., wajah yang sejak tadi tertunduk mulai terangkat." Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku, jadi jagan berbicara seolah-olah kau sangat mengenalku!" Mata yang awalnya terlihat lembut kini berubah menjadi liar. Warna coklat dominan mulai terkikis dengan warna kuning emas.

Postur tubuh Naruto mengeras begitu mendapati energi disekelilingnya tiba-tiba nampak berat dan memenuhi seluruh pernafaanya. Dengan cekatan ia kembali merogoh kantung ninjanya untuk mengapai dua kunai.' Ini akan sulit'

"Kurasa cukup bermain-mainya, sekarang lebih baik kita akhiri ini dengan segera karena masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan". Wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi datar. Sepasang sayap di belakan pungungnya membentang kembali, dan secara perlahan energi berwarna kuning emas menguar keseluruh tubuh Tifa..

Sang Ninja berdecak begitu mendapati energi milik Tifa mulai menyebar kepenjuru hutan. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu bisa menekan kekuatan sebesar ini sebegitu rapat hingga ia tidak bisa melacaknya dengan sensornya. Mata Sharingan Naruto berputar dengan cepat, mencoba mengopservasi sebagian tubuh Tifa yang mulai dibalut oleh sisik-sisik keemasan yang berperan sebagai kulit kedua. Sayap di pungung wanita itu hilang, mengurai menjadi debu dan digantikan oleh ekor panjang yang juga berwarna keemasan. Tiga pasang tanduk sebesar pensil dan panjang kurang dari satu jengkal mulai muncul disamping kepala Tifa mebentuk seperti mahkota yang biasa di kenakan putri-putri kerajaan.

"Sial" Naruto mengumpat pelan.

Dengan balutan terbaru berupa sisik-sisik yang memenuhi seluruh tubuh kecuali bagian dada atas hinga wajahnya Tifa mulai melangkah. Mata berpupil kuning bundar menatap tajam sosok iblis yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dengan dua pisau hitam dimasing-masing tangan" Akan kutunjukan padamu kekuatanku yang sesunguhnya.!"

Untuk sedetik kedua mata Naruto melebar mendapati kecepatan Tifa yang meningkat berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Bermodalkan tekad dan dua kunai sebagai penyokong Naruto ikut melesat maju.

Trank,,tarank,,,rank,,,

Percikan api berhamburan mewarnai pertemuan lengan bersisik Tifa denga kunai. Tifa menunduk menyadari sabetan melintang yang berniat menebas lehernya, salah satu bagian tubuh yang tidak terlindung sisik Succubus miliknya. Mengandalkan celah yang tanpa sengaja terbuka, dengan gerakan cepat Tifa menghantamkan sikunya keperut Naruto, dan sayang nya masih bisa ditahan sang ninja mengunakan lutul. Naruto melompat mundur mengambil celah, pemuda itu kembali melompat saat Tifa dengan gerakan cepat sudah berada dihadapanya. Menghantamkan tumit kakinya dengan keras yang untungnya bisa ia hindari.

DUARRRRR…

Serpihan tanah terangkat dan hancur berkeping-keping, sebuah kawah dengan diameter kurang dari dua meter dan dalam tiga puluh senti tercipta di bawah kaki maut Tifa. Gadis itu mendongkrak, mata kuningnya memandang remeh sang lawan yang tengah bertenger manis diatas salah satu dahan pohon."Ayolah bocah, mana kemampuanmu yang tadi?"

Dalam diam Naruto mengerang. Kecepatan dan kekuatan mahluk itu harus ia akui berada jauh di atasnya. Andai saja ia tak memiliki Saringan mungki saat ini beberapa tulang di tubuhnya telah patah. Naruto melempar dua kunai ditanganya dan mengantikanya dengan yang baru, selain kuat dan cepat, sisik di tubuh Tifa benar-benar keras." Berisik! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Sepuluh Bunshin yang masing-masing memegang dua kunai tercipta di sisi kiri dan kanan Naruto. Pemuda itu menegakan tubuhnya dan tanpa bersuara mengacungkan ujung pisau hitamnya kearah Tifa.

Seringai bengis tercetar dibibir Tifa saat mendapati sepuluh sosok berfisik sama menukik dari dahan pohon dengan dirinya sebagai titik sasaran." Lumayan!" dengan gerakan simpel Tifa mengeser tubuhnya kesamping, menagkap pergelangan tangan satu Bunshin Naruto yang berniat menusuk dadanya. Sang Bunshin yang merasa terjepit mulai mengerakan kakinya, namun apapun yang akan ia lakukan harus berakhir saat lutut berbalut sisik kuning emas menghantam telah lambungnya.

Melihat kawanya dengan begitu mudah di musnahkan menjadi kepulan asap oleh Tifa. Sembilan Bunshin lainya secara serempak mulai menyerang. Mengandalkan kerja sama yang sudah disusun rapi ,dua Bunshin memulai serangan. Tifa membalik tubuhnya, dan langsung disambut dua tangan berbekal kunai yang berniat memengal kepalanya, gadis itu langsung mengambil inisiatif bertahan. Menyilangkan dua tanganya di depan dada.

Trank,,,

Dengan tenaga besar Tifa menyentakkan tanganya. Tak mempunyai waktu untuk membalas perbuatan dua Bunshin Naruto karena adanya serangan lanjutan yang berasal dari satu klon yang sudah siap menusuk pungung. Dengan sekali jejakan pada tanah, tubuh Tifa melayang, salto kebelakang melewati satu Bunshin Naruto yang tengah mengacungkan sebuah kunai kedepan, tempat sebelumnya pungung Tifa berada.

Gadis Setengah Succubus itu mendarat dengan lancar dua langkah dibelakan Bunsih Naruto. Tifa menunduk saat sang Bunsil membalikan badanya cepat disertai dengan tebasan berputar."Curang heh?" Tifa menyeringai. Tangan bercakar tajam miliknya mencengkram satu kaki sang Bunshin, menariknya kuat mengakibatkan sang Bunsing terjatuh. Kepala bermahkotakan enam tanduk kecil itu mendongkank. Disana ia mendapati dua sosok identik yang saling menyatukan tanganya, dan dari kedua tangan itu sebuah bola energi berwarna hijau muda tercipta.

"RASENG—UGHHH"

Serangan kolaborasi pertama gagal, karena Tifa sudah terlebuh dahulu melempar Bunshin yang tadi ia jatuhkan kearah dua sosok kembar yang membawa Rasengan. Karena tak bisa menghindar, tiga Bunshin itu menghilang dengan rasengan yang bahkan belum lepas dari tangan dua dari mereka.

"KEPUNG!"

Sesui komando, enam Bunshin yang tersisa mulai berlari mengitari sosok Tifa. Begitu mendapati sosok gadis setengah Succubus itu sudah berada di tengah lingkaran yang mereka buat, keenam bunsin secara bersamaan merangkai Headseal jutsu yang sama dan di arah kan langsung pada satu titik.**" Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu"**

Di akhir triakan sekumpulan bunshin, masing-masing dari mereka menembakan Naga api yang mengarah pada Tifa. Di hadapkan oleh enam moncong Naga api yang bagi sebagian orang adalah petaka, tapi tidak untuk Tifa. Postur gadis itu tegak, wajahnya tetap tenang, seolah-olah keberadaan jutsu Naruto sama sekali tak menggangu untuk dirinya.

"**Hone no Sheru"**

DUARRRRRR,,,,,,,,

Kedua mata berbeda warna itu masih menatap tajam kobaran api berisikan sosok Tifa. Meski seranganya begitu nyata menghantam telak sang lawan tapi Sharingan miliknya membantah kalau sosok itu sudah kalah.

Saat api-api jutsu mulai padam, Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak menghantam pohon disampingnya, karena dugaanya ternyata benar. Di pusat serangan yang harusnya ditempati tubuh Tifa, kini berisikan sebuah kerucut tulang yang Naruto yakini berfungsi sebagai tameng untuk si pencipta yang tidak lain tidak bukan merupakan Tifa.

"**Hone no ne Rippa"**

Untuk kesekian kalinya mata sang Shinobi kembali terbelalak saat kerucut tulang ditengah kumpulan Bunshinya tiba-tiba pecah dan melontarkan peluru-peluru tulang yang sudah pasti tidak dapat di hindari oleh semua Bunshin yang tersisa karena jaraknya yang terlalu dekat. Teriakan dan bunyi 'pofff' menjadi akhir dari riwayat para bunshin.

"Cih,, sial!" Naruto melesat tinggi, kedua tanganya meraih kantung shuriken yang ia letakan di ikat bingang dan saat berada tepat di atas kepala sang Succubus tanpa membuang banyak waktu pemuda itu melemparkan Shuriken-Shurikenya. Mata zetan mantan musuhnya berputar dengan kecepatan gila, mungkin merasa jengkel ketika mendapati tatapan menantang dan meremehkan Tifa.

Tak terlalu ambil pusing dengan beberapa benda tajam yang dalam beberapa detik lagi menghujami tubuhnya, dengan ogah-ogahan Tifa mengangkat satu tanganya. Seketika lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dengan ornamen bintang segi enam muncul diatas telapak tanganya dan langsung saja menembakan beberapa tulang dalam jumlah yang sama dengan Shuriken Naruto. Sepertinya gadis ini tak berniat menghindar dan malah menghalau.

Naruto mendarat dengan tubuh membelakangi Tifa. Saat mendengar pergesekan langkah kaki di belakang tubunya, dengan cepat pemuda itu membalik badan. Dengan tangan kanan yang sudah ia lapisi chakra tipis Naruto menagkap pergelagan kaki Tifa yang mengincar rusuknya. Mendapati serangan kejutanya masih dapat di gagalkan, dengan cepat Tifa memutar tubuhnya dan melayangkan tumit kaki kiri ke kepala samping Naruto. Mengandalkan reflek tubuh, pemuda pirang itu menarik kepalanya kebelakang, membiarkan begitu saja telapak kaki Tifa melewati wajahnya.

"Hyaaa!"

Dengan kekuatan fisik yang ia punya Naruto melemparkan tubuh gadis yang kakinya masih ia cengkram kebelakang. Merogoh satu kunai dan ikut melemparkanya, berharap mampu mengenai sang target yang ia incar.

Grep,,,

Tifa mendarat dengan mulus walau awalnya agak terseret, tangan bercakar tajam itu berkelebat cepat menagkap sebuah pisau baja hitam yang mengarak kekepala, salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang tidak terlindungi oleh sisik-sisik Succubus." Kau menyadari kelemahanku yah!" Gadis itu mendongkak memandang wajah sang Ninja bersurai pirang, ia melempar kunai ditanganya asal, terlihat sekali kalau gadis itu cukup percaya diri dengan hanya berbekal tubuhnya, tanpa perlu senjata apapun..

Naruto mendengus, ia sama sekali tidak terhibur atau bangga dengan pujian tertutup yang dilayangkan Tifa." Tentu saja, dari seluruh tubuhmu hanya setengah dada dan kepalamu saja yang tidak tertutupi oleh sisik sialan itu, jadi sangat mudah mencari kelemahanmu"

Tifa menganguk, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan mengumbar kelemahanya." Tapi tetap saja kau harus berusaha keras untuk mengalahkan ku!"

" Yeah,,dan aku akan melakukanya!" Setelah menyelesaikan omonganya Naruto langsung melesat cepat menerjang Tifa.

Tifa kembali mengunakan tangan bersisiknya untuk mengengam sisi tajam kunai Naruto, meremasnya kuat untuk mematahkan benda tersebut. Tifa merunduk lalu dengan gerakan cepat mengayunkan cakarnya keperut sang ninja. Meski tak berhasil meyayat tubuh Naruto seutuhnya namun serangan itu berhasil merobek pakaian dan mengores sedikit kulit yang berada dibalik kain hitam tersebut.

Naruto meringis begitu merasakan sensasi nyerih menjalar di perutnya, pemuda itu segera melompat mundur, namun sebuah tangan telah terlebih dahulu mengengam pergelangan tanganya dengan kuat, menariknya kencang dan tanpa ampun Tifa menyarangkan lututnya diperut si iblis.

"Ughhh" Naruto melengkuh, mata pemuda itu melotot dan mulutnya terbuka dengan sedikit liur yang muncat.

Seakan tak memberi kesempatan untuk sang ninja merutuki kemalanganya Tifa kembali menyarangkan pukulanya yang berakhir manis menghantam wajah bergaris pemuda itu. Layaknya bola yang baru saja ditendang, tubuh pemuda pirang itu melesat kencang merubuhkan dua pohon sebelum akhirnya berhenti di bawah batang pohon ketiganya.

"Uhuk,,,~" Rasa nyeri yang luar biasa dengan cepat menjalar di perut dan wajahnya." S-sial uekkk" tubuh Naruto melekung kedepan saat cairan merah yang sepertinya dihasilkan oleh beberapa organ dalam yang rusak akibat hantaman Tifa memaksa keluar melalui mulut. Naruto mengernyitkan ketika indra perasanya mengecap rasa anyir yang begitu di kenal lidahnya pada kehidupan pertamanya dahulu.

Dengan perlahan pemuda itu mulai berdiri, kedua matanya yang menatap kedepan kembali di kejutkan dengan kedatangan sang lawang yang berniat kembali menyerangnya, dengan tubuh di penuhi rasa sakit, Naruto memaksakan kedua tanganya menyilang didepan wajah untuk memblok pukulan susulan sang gadis Succubus.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi, Tifa kembali melesat mendekati tubuh Naruto yang masih tertunduk. Keadaan pemuda itu sedang sangat lemah setelah menerima serangan telaknya, sebagai petarung Tifa tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini jadi begitu tubuhnya sudah berada cukup dekat dengan lawan nya, Tifa langsung melayangkan tinjunya. Gadis itu menyeringai begitu melihat Naruto dengan susah payah menahan seranganya dengan dua lengan yang di silangkan

Brakkkk,,,

Untuk kesekian kalinya empat pohon menjadi korban. Tubuh sang ninja terpelanting jauh, terseret, menabrak sebelum akhirnya berhenti disamping sebuah sungai dengan airnya yang jernih.

"Hah,,,hah,,hah,,," Sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sudah tidak seirama Naruto menatap langit biru diatasnya. Benar-benar musuhnya kali ini tidak bisa diangap remeh, dengan kekuatan hampir menyamai Tsunade, Naruto harus menerima rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya meski hanya terkena beberapa pukulan.

Apakah hanya sampai disini saja perjalananya? Jujur, dirinya merasa tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkan sosok Tifa dengan kekuatanya sekarang, sosok itu begitu berada jauh diatasnya. Selain kuat, pertahanan Tifa begitu sempurna, walau dia bisa mengetahui kelemahan gadis Succubus itu tapi tetap saja itu semua tidak berguna kalau pada kenyataanya, ia bahkan tidak bisa mendekati sosok itu tanpa terkena cakar maupun pukulan yang bisa menghancurkan tulang-belulang.

Naruto mendesah, pemuda itu meringsis saat rasa nyeri memenuhi ronga dadanya." Dasar bodoh!" Umpatan yang ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri karena bisa-bisanya ia berpikir sedangkal itu disaat seperti ini, ternyata selain tubuhnya yang melemah keyakinanya juga ikut melemah. Dengan perlahan Naruto kembali memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangkit, ia terkadang meringis saat rasa sakit kembali terasa diseluruh tubuhnya entah dari perut, tangan maupun pungung." Seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan menyerah semudah ini bukan?!, cih,," pemuda itu meludahkan cairan merah kesembarang tempat.

"**Hone no Ame"**

Dengan cepat Naruto mendongkrak. Matanya memincing begitu mendapati lingkaran sihir besar tergambar tepat diatas kepalanya dan dalam kedipan mata memuntahkan ribuah peluru-peluru tulang dengan ia sebagai target utama." Dia benar-benar serius kali ini!" menghiraukan tulang-tulang ditubuhnya yang saling bergemletuk, Naruto melompat jauh kebelakang saat ribuat hujan tulang mulai mendekati tubuhnya.

Clap,,,clap,,,clap,,,clap,,,

Ratusan tulang berwarna putih sepanjang jari telunjuk memenuhi hamparan tanah laapang. Sekilas, ratusan tulang itu sangat mirip seperti rumput jika diperhatikan dari jarak jauh karena keadaanya yang berdiri tegak dengan ujung yang menancap dipermukaan tanah. Dengan langkah santai Tifa muncul dari balik pepohonan, wanita itu menatap musuhnya dengan tatapan datar, tak tersirat sedikitpun kepuasan atau rasa bangga karena berhasil melukai sang lawan sampai sebegitu parahnya.

" Kau menyerah?"

Naruto mendengus, ia kembali meludahkan liur bercampur darah kesamping." Jangan harap!"

Gadi itu haya mengeleng sekali mendapati kekeras kepalaan lawanya."Jawaban yang salah. Kau sadar bukan perbedaan kekuatan diantara kita! Dengan kekuatanmu sekarang tak ada celah untukmu bisa mengalahkanku. Aku terlalu kuat untukmu, lebih baik kau mundurlah sekarang atau aku,,,akan mebunuhmu!". Dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat seserius mungkin Tifa mencoba menjatuhkan mental Naruto.

" Percaya diri sekali kau." Masih sempat-sempatnya ia menyeringai walau tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi oleh luka memar.' Terpaksa aku gunakan' Keputuan telah ia buat, walau engan mengunakan Chakra sang parner pada waktu dekat, tapi dalam keadaan tertekan seperti ini, Naruto mau tidak mau harus mengunakanya. Dengan Chakra originalnya yang sudah menipis, ia sangat yakin dalam beberapa menit lagi tubuhnya akan sangat sulut bergerak." Gomen Ringo, aku pinjam Chakramu lagi!".Kedua kaki pemuda pirang itu merengang, memberi jarak kurang lebih dua jengkal dari masing-masing kaki. Tubuhnya sedikit menunduk dan dua tanganya di letakan sejajar dada dengan masing-masing dua jari mengacung ke atas serta yang lainya saling bertautan.

Dalam diam Tifa memperhatikan apa yang akan di lakukan iblis keras kepala tak jauh di depanya dengan posisi yang menurutnya aneh." Percuma saja melawan. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mati. Masa depanmu masih panjang, aku tak ingin mengakhiri hidupmu di sini dengan kedua tanganku. Jadi segera menjauhlah dari Kyoto, biarkan para Youkai menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri"

" Brisisk!"Pemuda itu mendesis tanpa bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Rasa panas bara mulai menerobos daging-daging di perutnya dan terus menjalar keseluruh jengkal tubuh. Naruto menyeringai, tinggal menunggu sedikit lagi dan proses penarikan paksa Chakra milik ekor sembilan akan segera selesai.

Satu alis Tifa memincing begitu matanya melihat pergerakan energi aneh yang perlahan-lahan mulai keluar dari tubuh Naruto.'Apa itu?'.

Energi Youkai berwarna keorenge-an semakin lama semakin meluas hingga membungkus tubuh sang Uzumaki. Perlahan-lahan luka lebam maupun goresan yang di derita Naruto mulai menghilang begitu Youkai yang menurut Tifa aneh itu menutupi tubuh mantan Shinobi Konoha. Dalam hitungan kurang dari satu menit, tubuh Naruto telah kembali bersih seperti semula, hanya menyisakan pakaianya yang masih compang camping tidak jelas.

Merasakan tekanan kekuatan begitu besar yang terus bertambah setiap detiknya membuat Tifa mulai dirundung rasa cemas. Kepercayaan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit terkikis saat sadar kalau sosok yang ia panggil 'Bocah' itu ternyata menyimpan kekuatan sebesar ini sebelumnya. Energi Youkai ini begitu besar, gelap dan asing. Selama ini, dari ratusan musuh yang pernah ia hadapi, Tifa berani bersumpah kalau baru kali ini dia mendeteksi aura mengerikan seperti ini, Energi Yokai yang menuntut dirinya untuk tunduk dibawah kaki sang pemilik. Dengan susah payah Tifa menelan ludahnya." Apa-apaan ini?!"

"ARAGGGGGGGG!"

Mendengar teriakan dari mulut Naruto membuat Tifa tanpa sadar mengambil langkah mundur. Gadis itu dapat merasakan ancaman begitu nyata dari sosok didepanya yang seakan-akan terlahir kembali menjadi sesosok monster yang menjanjikan kesakitan padanya. ' Tidak, apa yang aku pikirkan! Dia hanya iblis lemah aku tidak mungkn takut pada nya kan?' Meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak terpengarung dengan kekuatan baru sang Ninja. Tifa menarik nafasnya pelan dan menghembuskanya dengan cepat, melakukan berkali-kali dan berhenti saat rasa tenang mulai kembali ia dapatkan." Tenang Tifa. Dari pada menunggu lebih baik aku menyerangnya. Lebih cepat ia ku kalahkan semakin cepat pula masalah ini selesai!"

Setelah bergelut dengan batinya sendiri, akhirnya Tifa memutuskan untuk memulai. Dengan kecepatanya gadis itu melesat lurus dengan cakar kanan yang siap melubangi dada Naruto. Sedikit demi sedikit jarak keduanya semakin terkikis, meski dengan sedikit keraguan yang masih menganjal dihati kecilnya Tifa terus melaju mendekati Naruto yang belum bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

" MATI KAU!"

Grep

"**Dasar tidak sopan!"**

Kedua mata Tifa membola, tanganya yang sudah berjarak beberapa centi lagi dari dada kiri sang Uzumaki tiba-tiba terhenti karena ada sebuah tangan yang mengengam pergelanganya dengan sangat kuat hingga Tifa yakin bahwa ia sempat mendengar bunyi'krek'."A-apa?" Tifa menambah tekanan tenaganya, tapi percuma saja, satu milipun cengkraman itu tidak mengendur dan jarak tanganya dari tubuh Naruto sama sekali tak berkurang.

"**Sekarang,,,"** Secara perlahan kedua kelopak mata Naruto terbuka, membuat tubuh Tifa seakan membatu begitu Iris kuningnya bertabrakan dengan dua mata berwarna merah beriris berbeda. Tifa tersentak saat tanganya ditarik paksa kedepan, memaksa tubunya untuk semakin mendekati tubuh pemuda pirang itu.**" Kau milikku"**

Sekujur tubuh Tifa mengigil saat Naruto membisikan deklarasi sepihaknya tepat disamping wajahnya. Gadis itu menahan dirinya untuk tidak menjerit begitu salah satu daun telinganya digigit kecil oleh sang iblis, sensasi kecil bagai disengat listrik yang terasa hinga keujung jari kaki.

" Ughh l-kepas". Permintaan itu terkabul dan Tifa yang menyadari kesempatanya berniat sesegera mungkin menjauh dari kukungan itu, tapi usahanya kembali gagal karena sebuah tangan dengan sangat cepat mencengkram leher jenjangnya, kembali menariknya kuat dan berakhir dengan hantaman keras diperut.

"Gahhhhhh"

Di barengi geraman lirih, tubuh Tifa terlempar kebelakang. Serasa belum puas hanya dengan satu pukulan, Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul kembali di tempat Tifa yang sayang sekali belum siap dengan serangan baru yang mengancam jiwanya.

Brak

"Argggg" Tifa kembali mejerit begitu merasakan tulang belakangnya terasa hancur terhantam benda keras yang ternyata adalah lutut si bocah besar yang digunakan Naruto membuat tubuh gadis setengah Succubus itu melayang tinggi keudara. Di sela rasa sakitnya Tifa dapat melihat sesosok tubuh berbalut Chakra Orange sudah menungunya di udara. Tifa mengigit bibir bawahnya, merasa rasa ngeri saat mendapati sosok itu menyeringai.

Buk,,,,

",,,,"Tifa terdiap, suaranya tercekat ditengorokan saat sebuah tumit kembali menghantam telak perutnya dengan tenaga gila dan berhasil kembali melontarkan tubuhnya kebawah. Satu-satunya yang menandakan kalau ia dalam keadaan yang kurang baik terlihat dikedua mata kuninnya yang membola dan mulutnya yang juga menganga dengan sedikit cairan merah kental terlontar keudara.

Bagai sebuah meteor yang tertarik grafitasi bumi, tubuh ramping Tifa melesat cepat dan berakhir setelah menghantam tanah.

Brukkkk,,,

Tanpa ada rasa kasian sedikitpun, Naruto membuat satu bunshin. Tanpa basa-basi bunshin pemuda pirang itu melesat turu kebawah dengan dua lutut yang tertekuk.

Bummmm,,,

"Argggg,,," Tubuh Tifa melengkung begitu mendapati perutnya serasa di hantam palu godam malaikat kematian, melalui tatapanya yang sedikit kabur, samar Tifa melihat kembali dua mata merah yang memandangnya dengan ganas, seakan siapapun dibalik mata itu sama sekali tidak memiliki hati maupun perasaan, benar-benar mata monster yang menjanjikan penderitaan.

Naruto yang masihdi udara memperlebar seringainya, wajanya yang biasa begitu terlihat hangat sekarang tampak mengerikan, ketiga garis kebar dipipinya nampak semakin tebal, mata kananya yang merupakan Sharingan dengan tiga tomoe berputar lambat sedangkan mata kirinya yang sudah berubah menjadi seperti mata sang Kyuubi no Kurama, samakin membuat wajah itu terlihat mengerikan.

"**Menyedihkan"** Sosok itu berbisik dengan suara yang berat. Tangan kanan pemuda itu terangkat, dan dalam hitungan detik sebuah pusaran Chakra berwarna Orange kemerahan sebesar bola sepak sudah tercipta di sana. Tanpa menunjukan adanya rasa kasihan melihat kondisi mengenaskan sang gadis Succubus Naruto menukik dengan cepat kebawah dan tanpa ada keraguan menghantamkan kumpulan energi penghancur itu tepat di perut bersisik emas Tifa.

BUMMMMMMM,,,,,,,

"ARGGGGGGGHHHHH—"

Ledakan besar memekakan telingga kembali mengisi kesunyian huatan Kyoto. Asap tebal dan debu sekali lagi berhamburan menutupi apa yang terjadi di sekitar sumber ledakan menyamarkan jeritan penderitaan Tifa yang baru saja menjadi korban kebrutalan sesosok monster berwujud manusia.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"RIAS, SEKARANG!" Dengan keringat yang mengucur di sekitar pelipisnya Sona berteriak memberi komando pada sang Herries klan Gremony untuk mengakhiri pertarungan.

"OK!"

"BRENGSEK, LEPASKAN AKU, IBLIS!"

Tak mengindahkan sosok bertubuh mirip kelelawar yang terus berteriak dan meronta di kekangan penjara air sahabatnya, Rias melemparkan bola hitam yang merupakan Power of Destruction dengan bringas.

"KURANG AJAR KALI—"

BUMMMM,,,,,,

Sebelum menyelesaikan umpatanya sosok itu telah musnah begitu kekuatan khas milik sang iblis bersurai semerah darah menelan seluruh tubuh miliknya. Setelah pertarunngan dengan sosok bernama Ran yang memakan waktu hampir satu jam nonstop itu berakhir Sona dan Rias merileks kan tubuh masing-masih. Sona mendudukan dirinya ditanah, masa bodoh dengan pakaianya yang kotor saat ini, ia terlalu lelah hanya untuk membahas hal sepeleh itu. Kepala gadis itu bergerak kesamping dimana sahabatnya juga ikut melakukan halyang sama dengan dirinya.

" Dimana Akeno!"

" Dia bersama Asia!" Mendapati tatapan khawatir sahabat berwajah datar yang masih memandangnya dengan itens membuat Rias tersenyum, sedikit tak menyangka juga kalau rivalnya itu ternyata juga mencemaskan ratunya yang beberapa saat yang lalu mendapatkan serangan telak Youkai kelelawar yang tadi ia musnahkan.." Tenang, lukanya tidak begitu parah, dalam beberapa menit Asia pasti bisa menyembuhkanya."

Sona menganguk, ia kembali mengalihkan pandanganya kedepan dimana disana para budaknya dan budak sahabatnya tengah berjibaku dengan sisa-sisa Chimera. Melihat jumlah Chimera yang hanya tersisa beberapa ekor saja membuat sang Sitri berinisiatif untuk tidak terjun kemedan laga. Ia percaya bahwa para budaknya lebih dari mampu mengalahkan mahluk berkepala tiga itu tanpa campur tangan ia dan Rias.

"Oeh, Sona?"

"Hem?"

Rias cemberut ketika mendapatkan gumaman sebagai jawaban." Kau ini! kapan Serafall-sama datang?"

"Entahlah." Sona menjawab tanpa memandang sahabatnya. Mata gadis itu terlalu fokus mengawasi satu persatu budaknya yang masih bergulat dengan beberapa Chimera.

"Ohh".

Keheningan tercipta untuk sesatat diantara dua Herries hingga Rias kembali buka suara." Bagimana keadaan tiga budakmu itu?". Rias hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang saat sahabatnya dengan gerakan cepat memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap kearahnya. Kening adik Maou terkuat itu mengkerut ketika melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak biasa berupa mata Sona yang melotot dan mulutnya yang sedikit mengantung dan bergetar." Ada a—"

" Sial, aku lupa!" Sona merutuk, tanpa mengindahkan sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, gadis berkacamata itu segera berdiri. Dengan gerakan cepat Sona membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil di depan wajahnya yang berfungsi sebagai alat komunikasi." Tsubaki!" Sona diam menungu jawaban dari ratunya. Tangan gadis itu dengan gelisal mencengkram ujung baju seragam yang ia kenakan dengan kuat. Mimik cemas tergambar jelas di wajah putri bangsawan Sitri tersebut.

Melihat tingkah sabahat sekaligus rifalnya yang tidak biasa membuat Rias ingin sekali menanyakan pada yang bersangkutan perihal apa yang bisa membuat sosok Sona sampai hilang ketenagan sampai seperti itu, padahan seingat Rias, saat bertarung saja tadi Sona tidak secemas ini.

"Kaicho" Suara Tsubaki, berhasil membungkam mulut Rias yang sudah hampir terbuka dan mengatakan'ada apa?'.

" Bagaimana keadaan disana?" Tanpa basa-basi Sona langsung nyerocos.

" Masalah disini sudah teratasi Kaicho. Kami beserta sisa Youkai penjaga berhasil memukul mundur para Chimera."

Mendengar berita dari ratunya membuat Sona mendesah lega." Syukurlah, lalu bagaimana keadaan kalian?" Tangan gadis sang Sitri yang tadi sempat ia gunakan untuk mencengkram ujung bajunya sendiri hingga kusut sekarang sudah terlepas.

"Aku dan Tomoe baik-baik saja, kami hanya butuh istirahat untuk sekarang. Tapi,,," Suara Tsubaki terhenti, seakan yang bersangkutan tidak yakin untuk memberi kabar selanjutnya. Satu alis Sona terangkat ketika mencium adanya kejangalan disana.

Sona membuang pikiran buruk yang sedetik lalu hinggap diotaknya, gadis itu menaikan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot dengan jari telunjuk." Tapi apa?"

",,,,"

Diamya Tsubaki membuat perasaan Sona tiba-tiba terasa aneh, benar ada yang jangal disini. Tidak perlu dengan otak cerdasnya, Rias saja cukup tahu bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Tsubaki, seakan-akan gadis itu tidak sangup untuk mengatakan. Dan Rias maupun Sona yakin apapun itu bukanlah kabar yang baik.

"Tsubaki, apapun yang terjadi katakan padaku, sekarang1" Dengan setiap penekanan di dalan kata-katanya, Sona mencoba memaksa ratunya untuk berterus terang.

",,,Aku dan Tomoe baik-baik saja ,tapi,,," Sona bisa membayangkan kalau di sebrang sana Tsubaki tengah mendesah karena meski samar ia bisa mendengar helaan nafas wakilnya.",,, Naruto hilang"

"A-apa?!" Kedua iris fiolet Sona membola, tubuhnya menegang dan jantungnya tiba-tiba seakan berhenti berdetak." B-bisa kau ulanggi?" Sona memaksa sang ratu untuk mengulangi perkataanya.

",,,N-naruto hilang!"

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN!" Tanpa sadar Sona berteriak. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak perduli pada sahabatnya yang tersentak kaget mendapati dirinya yang saat ini begitu melenceng dari imaje tenang dan berwibawah seperti yang selama ini Sona pertontonkan.

Rias berjengit. Jantungnya nyaris saja jatuh ketika suara melengking Sona tanpa peringatan menghantam telak pendengaranya. Gadis penerus Klan Gremony ini menatap wajah sahabatnya yang sudah memucat, mata yang biasa terlihat tegas dibalik kacamata bening milik Sona tampak berkaca-kaca. Andai saja dalam situasi normal, Rias pasti sudah berguling-guling sambil menjepretkan berkali-kali kamera hp-nya untuk mengabadikan momen tak biasa ini. Tapi sekali lagi, Rias sadar kalau kabar dari Tsubaki bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa di angap guyonan. Rias yakin andai saja ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa, gadis di sampinya pasti akan langsung menengelamkanya dengan air bah detik itu juga. Merasa tidak ada hak untuk bertanya pada Tsubaki, Rias memilih diam, jujr saja ia juga penasaran dengan kabar pemuda yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawanya dalam insiden penyerangan Kokabel beberapa hari yang lalu.

",,,G-gomen, Kaicho. Tadi ditengah pertarungan ada satu sosok tak dikenal yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan sangat cepat dan langsung membawa Naruto pergi. Aku dan Tomoe yang berniat mengejar sosok itu terhalanig oleh para Chimera yang sepertinya memang di tugaskan menghadang langkah kami untuk menyusuk sosok itu."

" Lalu?" Suara Sona memelan, ia sadar membentak ratunya bukan jalan yang tepat karena bagaimana pun juga ia yakin bahwa Tsubaki tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah yang menimpa pemuda yang jujur Sona akui mulai mendapat perhatian lebih darinya.

" Kami tidak tahu, tapi kami melihat kobaran api besar dan beberapa ledakan yang aku asumsikan hasil pertarungan Naruto dengan sosok itu!"

Sona terdiam, kepalanya tertunduk dalam membuat Rias yang berdiri disamping gadis itu tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang di keluarkan sahabatnya.

" Rias"

Rias berjengit begitu mendengar suara teramat dingin dari Sona." Y-ya?" Ia menjawab terbata.

" Kau tetap disini!"

"T-tapi kau mau kemana?"

"Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Sona menajamkan pandanganya." Katakan pada para budakku kalau aku ada keperluan." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Rias, Sosok Sona sudah hilang.

"Hah,,seenaknya sendiri. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat Sona seperti itu." Rias mengelus dagunya, otaknya mulai mengira-ngira hal apa yang bisa membuat sahabatnya bisa bertingkah seperti orang kehilangan sesuatu yang paling berharga seperti itu.",,,Tunggu dulu,, sesuatu yang berharga ya?" Rias mengelus dagunya dengan cukup encang kening gadis itu mengkerut dalam." Mungkinkan Sona mempunyai rasa pada Naruto?"

**TBC**

A/N: yo pendapt kalian tentang chap ni.

Sory kalo chap ini agak lama updtnya, karena jujur saja gw harus membagi waktu untuk ngetik dan kerja, jadi gw hanya bisa negtik kalau ada mood aja hehehehe..

Konflik di Kyoto udah mulai mendekati puncaknya . mungkin dua atau tiga chap lagi akan selesai dan memulai kembali dengan pertemuan tiga fraksi.

Segini aja ya bacotan dari gw,. And terimakasih banget buat kalian semua yang mendukung karya-karya gw. Gw sadar kualitas fict gw masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jadi gw masih butuh tuntunan dari kalian semua buat memperbaiki fict-fict gw yang lain. jangan pernah bosen ngasih masukan atau negur gw yah, karena bagaimanapun juga setiap usul kalian adalah penambah semangat gw.

Penghianat:Kumo

Chimera disini, ternyata adalah ciptaan Tengu. Namun sistem nya telah dirubah oleh Kumo yang berhianat.

Zuko{OC}. Mantan angota dewan Youkai yang berniat mengunakan kekuatan Kyuubi untuk memangil sesuatu yang ia yakini bisa memberikan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Sosok ini telah menghilang cukup lama setelah pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Tengku yang diperintahkan mengusir Suko dari tanah Kyoto karena sepak terjang sosok itu yang terlalu sering melakukan bermacam-macam percobaan aneh.

Di chap ini juga gw jelaskan kenapa para Youkai tingkat atas tidak bisa turun tangan langsung membantai para Chimera{ males jelasinya, sermati dan pahami aja sendiri]

Kata ' Kai' yang Naruto ucapkan pada saat awal pertarungan dengan tifa, sebenarnya hanya melepas segel Chakra yang selama ini ia kumpukan di dalam tubuhnya dan bukan pelepasanpelepaan lainya.

Chakra merah yang Naruto tarik paksa dari Kyuubi[ Ringo] hanya bagian kecilnya.[Sama seperti ketika pertarungan Naruto dengan Neji] tapi karena saat ini dalam tubuh Naru tidak tertanah **hakke no fuin shiki'**,, jadi selain menambah kekuatanya, chakra itu juga ikut mempengaruhi emosi naru{ makanya Naru terlihat begitu ganas saat mengunakan Chakra ini}

Di fict ini banyak yang tidak sesuai dengan aslinya, karena memang jalan cerita maupun sihir dalam fick ini banyak yang karangan gw sendiri, maaf kalau diantara kalian ada yang kurang paham atau tidak suka dengan imajinasi gw.

Cukup sekian dari gw,

Karasumaru.666

Jaa ne,,


	15. Chapter 15

"**New Life And New War"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hight School DXD, Bukan punya saya tapi**

** Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichiei Ishibumiuncak**.

**Warning: AU,gaje,abal,typo,dan alur nyeleneh. Melenceng dari canon,ooc,oc dll.**

**Summary**: Naruto yangg telah menyegel chakra Madara,Obito,dan Juubi didalam tubuhnya. Akhirnya mencapai pada ambang batasnya, bukanya mati tapi ia malah terkirim ke dimensi lain dengan kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

**Chapter 15: Mentari berdara, hujaman Taring Kyuubi.**

"**GLORIA"**

**GROARRRRRRR,,,,,,,,!**

Gelomang Youkai bergejolak ganas membanjiri hampir seluruh permukaan bukit Kyoto bagaikan ombak laut di tepi pantai menyapu habis butiran pasir. Mansion milik Tengu yang awalnya berdiri kokoh meski sudah terhantam ratusan serdadu Chimera kini mulai melunak. Bangunan berbekal ratusan kekkai itu roboh, layaknya sebuah gedung tertimpa dua bom atom ukuran sedang. Ukiran indah hasil karya ratusan Youkai pematri, dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu menit musnah saat energi Youkai besar namun nampak tidak terkendali mulai meremukan tiang-tiang penyangga dan tumpukan batu-bata yang menjadi penopang mansion milik sang Youkai gagak untuk tetap berdiri.

Dari sela puing-puing bangunan berbahan 7O% kayu asli hutan Kyoto itu melesat cepat sesosok bayangan. Sosok yang samar-samar mempunyai bentuk menyerupai hewan berkaki empat namun memiliki surai kuning cerah itu berhasil lepas dari jeratan ribuan kayu sisa-sisa mansion setelah menghancurkan tumpukan reruntuhan bangunan yang sebelumnya menguburnya.

Tak jauh dari reruntuhan mansion, beberapa tubuh tampak terkulai merapat pada tanah. Asap coklat hasil ledakan yang awalnya menyelimuti sebagian halaman sampai hutan mulai menipis dan menampakan tubuh seorang gadis bersurai hitam pendek yang tertelungkup miris mencium tanah.

Dengan sedikit usaha, Sona mulai mengerakan tulang belulangnya yang jujur saja terasa begitu pegal setelah mendarat dari terbang bebasnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Di mulai dari gerakan pada kedua tanganya ia mencoba untuk bangkit meski tubuhnya serasa engan untuk mengikuti perintah otak. Dengan sedikit usaha memaksa, gadis dari keluarga Sitri itu mulai berhasil menumpukan tanganya sebagai penyanga, badan kecilnya mulai menegak meski kedua kakinya masih menekuk dan bokongnya juga masih menempel pada tanah.[ bayangin huruf ;W']

Kepala kecil itu mendongkak. Iris ungu terang di balik lensa milik sang gadis yang awalnya tampak sayu mulai menajam, mencoba menerobos sisa-sisa debu yang belum hilang sepenuhnya dari udara.

"Ugh,," Gadis itu melengkuh, bukan karena rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh kecilnya, namun karena adanya energi Youkai besar yang masih saja bergejolak liar memenuhi udara, seolah-olah ingin meremas paru-parunya hingga menjadi gumapalan daging tumpuk.

' Apa yang terjadi?'

**GROARRRRRR,,,,,,,,!**

Sang tersangka penghancur bangunanm milik Tengu kembali meraung dengan suara keras memekakan telingga. Asap di sekeliling mahluk itu terlontar bersamaan dengan gelombang kejut yang di hasilkan lolongan pita suara mahluk tersebut.

Sona menundukan kepalanya dengan kelopak mata yang terpejam, menghindar dari terjangan angin bercampur debu yang di lontarkan kesegala arah oleh mahluk itu. Kurang dari satu menit Sona kembali membuka matanya, meski kabut debu belum sepenuhnya menghilang, namun sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mata iblis Sona mampu memandang jelas keadaan sekitarnya.

" Astaga!" Sang Sitri tidak bisa untuk tidak menganga begitu kedua matanya menangkap dengan cukup jelas siapa yang saat ini berdiri dengan dua kaki dan tanganya di atas reruntuhan bangunan milik Tengu. Tubuh kecil sepostur dengan dirinya, surai kuning emas sepungung yang berkibar dengan liar serta wajah manis berekspresi datar dan mata merah beriris vertical yang tampak buas namun kosong memandang lurus kedepan.

" K-kyuubi,,,!" Sona mencicit dengan suara pelan, tak ingin sosok itu sampai mendengar dan mengetahui posisinya.

**GrOAAARRRRR….!**

Masih tidak bergeming dari posisi awalnya, sosok Kyuubi kembali meraung. Mata merahnya menatap kosong kearah hutan, tubuh gadis itu perlahan lahan bergetar bersamaan dengan kembali meledaknya energi Youkai berwarna kuning emas yang secara cepat keluar dari seluruh pori tubuhnya, membungkus sosok itu dalam cahaya kuning menyilaukan. Sona yang awalnya sudah mulai bisa berdiri dengan dua kakinya, kembali harus rela bokongnya terhempas ketanah begitu energi Youkai di atas tingatanya kembali menyentak tubuh kecil sang Sitri. Niat awalnya untuk mendekati sosok itu ia urungkan, begitu nalurinya sebagai iblis meneriakan tanda bahaya.

Sona meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan suara 'glek' pelan. Mata Ungu cemerlangnya membola akibat sang pemilik mulai di rundung rasa khawatir, cemas dan penasaran yang cukup untuk menegakan bulu roman. Cahaya yang membungkus tubuh sang Kyuubi perlahan mulai membesat, membesar dan terus membesar hingga melebihi tinggi mansion yang tadi sosok itu hancurkan sebelum bangunan itu roboh.

SLASSSSSS,,,,!

Gumpalan cahaya berisikan tubuh pemimpin Youkai Kyooto itu tiba-tiba melesat cepat keangkasa, meningalkan sesosok gadis yang masih melonggo karena rasa penasaranya yang belum tertuntaskan. Yeh,, meski ada rasa was-was yang menyeruak dihatinya, tapi Sona juga sebenarnya penasaran akan apa yang terjadi dengan tubuh mungil Yasaka yang ada di dalam cangkang cahaya keemasan yang membungkus tubuhnya.

"Hah,," Sona mendesah antara kecewa dan lega. Gadis itu mengeleng dengan mata yang terpejam, tangan lentiknya mengapai gagang kacamata yang terselip kurang semprna di samping kepalanya, melepaskanya pelan kemudia ia gosok kedua lensa beningnya dengan ujung seragam yang ia kenakan secara bergantian hingga bersih.

"Kaicho!"

"Hem?" Sona mengankat kepalanya dengan kacamata yang sudah terpasang rapi. Gadis itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menoleh kesamping." Tsubaki!" Buru-buru gadis itu bangkit untuk mendekati Tsubaki yang kini tengah bersandar pada sebuah pangkal pohon yang sudah tidak memiliki bagian atasan. Dan Sona yakin akibatkan berkontak dengan pungung Tsubaki.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Suara bernada khawatir ia suarakan begitu tubuhnya sudah berada beberapa langkah di depan Tsubaki. Sona meringis kasihan, keadaan wakilnya kali ini benar-benar menyedihkan. Dengan pakaian yang sudah compang camping, tubuh bermandikan debu dan beberapa luka sayatan yang masih mengeluarkan cairan merah." Hah~" Sona mendesah, tanganya terulur mengapai kaki sang wakil guna meluruskan kedua lututnya yang tertekuk." Kau baik-baik saja?" ia mengulangi pertanyaanya.

"Iya!" Tsubaki menganguk. Tangan kananya mengelus dada dengan gerakan naik turun, nafas gadis bersurai hitam panjang ini agak memburu, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa nyeri yang membungkus tulang dan organ dalamnya. " Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuubi? Kenapa ia bisa seperti itu?" Dengan bantuan Sona yang menyangga samping tubuhnya, Tsubaki berusaha berdiri. Wajah gadis itu mengkerut ketika lutut dan tulang belakangnya terasa nyeri, tapi ia tidak mengeluh maupun meringis, gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu tidak mau menambah kekhawatiran sang King hanya karena memikirkan dirinya saat ini.

" Entahlah,,, tapi melihat matanya yang seakan tidak memiliki jiwa, aku yakin kalau sekarang Yasaka-sama tidak dalam keadaan sadar,,," Sona berhenti berbicara, dengan perlahan ia melepaskan peganganya dari samping tubuh ratunya, mebiarkan Tsubaki untuk duduk nyaman di atas dahan pohon yang telah tumbang.",,,aku yakin ada sesuatu yang mengendalikan tubuhnya."

Tsubaki diam tidak menjawab atupun bertanya lagi, tangan gadis itu merogoh kantung belakangnya dan menarik sebuah kantung kecil yang berisi beberapa butir pil hitam.

Dalam diam, Sona melihat Tsubaki yang tengah menelan beberapa pil penambah energi buatanya. Mata gadis itu bergeser dari sang ratu kesekeliling, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang sepertinya ia lupakan." Tomoe?" Sona terpekik. Sial ia lupa dengan Knightnya yang tadi juga ikut terlempar bersama ia dan Tsubaki. Mencari kesekeliling tapi tetap tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan sang gadis bersurai merah.

" Kaicho!" Tsubaki mengengam pergelangan tangan kecil Sona saat gadis itu sudah membalikan tubuhnya untuk menyisir daerah sekitar. Begitu Sona memandang wajahnya dengan alis yang bertaut antara binggung dan khawatir, Tsubaki mengeleng." Tenanglah!"

"Tap-"

" Dia ada disana!" Tsubaki memotong protes Sona dengan suara pelan, ia mengedikan kepalanya kearah samping, memberikan arahan pada sang King melalui gerakan tubuh.

Herries Klan Sitri itu mengikuti petunjuk Tsubaki dan mendapati sesosok mahluk yang amat ia kenal tengah berjongkok di depan beberapa tubuh-tubuh Youkai penjaga yang selamat dari serangan Chimera dan ledakan energi milik Kyuubi. Keberadaan mereka yang persis di bawah pohon dekat semak-semak membuat Sona tidak bisa melihat mereka sejak awal.

" Hah, syukurlah!" Sona mendesah lega. Kejadian yang sukses menghancurkan kediamanTengu sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam perhitungan otak cerdik sang Sitri. Awalnya dia menduga kalau target utama para pemberontak hanya untuk melumpuhkan sang Kyuubi, mengingat dialah Youkai terkuat yang pasti akan merepotkan aksi-aksi para pembelot. Tapi sekarang, bukanya terkulai lemas setelah mendapatkan pengobatan dari Asia, Yasaka malah berkeliaran keluar dengan energi bergejolak yang sepertinya tidak bisa di kendalikan oleh sang pemilik

Niat Sona kembali mendatangi mansion wakil pemimpin Kyoto awalnya untuk memastikan kebenaran laporan dua budaknya mengenai sang Pion. Ia keluar dari sihir teleportasi tepat di depan pintu masuk Mansion yang kini telah menjadi reruntuhan. mendapati pertempuran sudah mendekati akhir dengan keungulan pihak mereka, Sona tak perlu ragu lagi untuk mengumpulkan dua budaknya, toh beberapa Youkai penjaga yang ada dapat di pastikan bisa mengurusi sisa Chimera.

Untuk beberapa menit setelah mendengar cerita kronologi dari dua sisi antara Tomoe dan Tsubaki, Sona memutuskan untuk segera mencari keberadaan sang Pion. Dia tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu, takut terlambat sedikit saja bisa membuat keselamatan Naruto benar-benar terancam, yang saat ini memang sudah terancam.

Tapi, ketergesaan mereka terhambat karena belum juga melangkah untuk memulai misi penyelamatan pada Naruto. Tubuh mereka keburu di terbangkan oleh ledakan energi Youkai Yasaka yang menghantam tubuh Sona cs beserta para semua Youkai penjaga yang kala itu tengah berjongkok ria mengistirahatkan tubuh.

Sang Sitri mendesah, matanya kembali bergulir kearah sang Knight yang agaknya sudah selesai memeriksa keadaan semua Youkai penjaga. " TOMOE, KEMARI!" Sona berteriak, begitu melihat sosok itu melambai, ia ikut melambai. Tomoe terlihat berbicara sebentar dengan beberapa Youkai penjaga sebelum akhirnya berlari tergesa mendekati Sona dan Tsubaki. Keadaan Gadis itu terlihat lebih baik jika di bandingan dengan Tsubaki, nilai plus buat Sona untuk tidak terlalu menghawatirkan keadaan sang Knight.

" Ya, Kaicho!?"

"Bagimana keadaan mereka?"

"Cukup buruk! Beberapa patah tulang dan sisanya kehabisan energi,,, Tapi tenang saja, kebetulan di antara mereka ada yang mempunyai pengalaman sebagai Youkai medis yang cukup bisa di andalkan untuk memulihkan keadaan." Tomoe buru-buru menambahkan begitu mendapai wajah sang King sudah mulai menunjukan gurat kecemasan.

Sona menganguk." Kau sendiri?" mendapati angukan Tomoe, Sona mengalihkan perhatianya pada Tsubaki, dan gadis itu juga menganguk memberitahukan pada Sona kalau keadaan mereka berdua sudah tidak perlu di cemaskan." Aku akan menyusuri hutan untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. Dan untuk kalian berdua, terserah mau ikut apa tidak aku tidak akan memaksa, aku cukup paham dengan keadaan kalian saat ini, jadi semua pilihan kuserahkan pada diri kalian masing-masing!"

Tsubaki dan Tomoe berpandangan untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Sona." Keadaan ku memang belum seratus persen pulih, tapi kalau hanya untuk misi pencarian aku yakin masih mampu, jadi aku ikut!"

Sona menganguk, ia cukup senang dengan keputusan Tomoe yang masih mau memikirkan keberadaan Naruto. Ia mengalihkan perhatianya pada Tsubaki, memberi pandangan yang memiliki arti yang sama dengan apa yang tadi sempat ia katakan' pilihan'.

"Aku ikut!" Tusbaki menjawab singkat. Tiga pil hitam yang tadi sempat ia telan sekaligus sudah mulai menunjukan khasiatnya. Luka di tubuh gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai menutup, walau tidak secepat dan sesempurna Air mata Phoenik tapi setidaknya kecepatan regenerasi iblis yang ia miliki membantu obat ciptaan Sona itu untuk bekerja lebih efektif.

Sona tersenyum tipis." Kalian yakin?" Lagi-lagi dua gadis itu menganguk bersamaan untuk menunjukan keseriusan mereka." Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi?!" Sona membalik tubuhnya, matanya menatap tajam kepingir hutan, tepat dimana sosok misterius yang dikatakan Tomoe membawa sang Pion.

" Ha'i." Keduanya menyahut bersamaan, sebelum melesat mengikuti sang King yang sudah melesat terlebih dahulu meningalkan keduanya.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Punggung pemuda pirang itu masih tegak dengan tangan kiri terkulai lemas di sisi tubuh sedang tangan kanan terangkat kedepan sejajar dengan dada, mencengkram sebuah bola energi merah sepiral yang beberapa saat lalu hampir menghantam tubuh Tifa. Wajah berhias tiga garis yang ia miliki menghadap kearah sisi kanan tubuhnya. Iris merah berbeda pola di masing-masing roga matanya dengan kompak memandang jauh keatas. Mengintip, rimbunan pucuk pohon yang tidak mampu menutupi gumpalan debu coklat yang tadinya di isi oleh cahaya kuning emas menyilaukan.

"Ugh!" Tifa melengkuh, tubuh moleknya mengeliat berusaha mencari celah yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melepskan diri dari kungkungan Naruto yang saat ini masih asik menduduki perut ratanya. Andai saja keadaan tubuhnya saat ini dalam kondisi prima, ia pasti sudah mengenyahkan pemuda pirang yang kini mengunakan perutnya layaknya sebuah kursi.

Satu serangan keras yang di layangkan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu agaknya berdampak besar untuk Tifa, karena setelah menerima serangan berbasis penghancur mutlak itu, sang gadis Succubus benar-benar tidak bisa lagi mengerakan tubuhnya. Jangankan untuk bergerak hanya untuk berbicara yang pada dasarnya tidak memerlukan energi saja ia sudah kesusahan.

Terlalu focus dengan tempat yang ia yakini asal dari energi Youkai yang tadi menerjang tempatnya, Naruto melupakan keberadaan Tifa. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak terusik sedikit pun dengan geliatan-geliatan Tifa yang mungkin saja tengah menyusun usaha untuk menyerangnya. Tapi, sepertinya Nuruto cukup percaya diri kalau serangan andalanya yang tadi menghantam perut sang gadis lebih dari cukup untuk membuat tubuh Tifa mengalami malfungsi, dan itu memang benar.

"C-cepat selesaikan tugasmu bocah,, a-atau aku akan mencabik tubuhmu!"

Suara bernada ancaman sang gadi Succubus sukses menarik perhatian Naruto. Untuk sesaat pemuda pirang itu hanya diam dengan pandangan datar yang menyorot langsung wajah Tifa. Sangat menyedihkan, hidung mancung gadis itu agak bengkok karena pukulan pertamanya, kulit putihnya berbalut tanah dan cairan merah yang keluar dari robekan luka di kening, pipi dan bibir. Darah masih mengalir dari sela bibirnya, mungkin beberapa organ dalam gadis itu ada yang hancur karena terjangan Rasengan. Sebuah seringai kembali mengisi ekspresi wajah Naruto. Tangan pemuda itu mengapai pergelangan tangan Tifa yang terbengkalai di sisi tubuh, mengangkatnya sebatas wajah dan mulai memainkan jemari lentik sang gadis yang masih berbalut sisik berwarna kuning emas.

"Mencabikku?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Seringai diwajahnya menghilang di gantikan dengan ekspresi sok polos yang menghasilkan geraman dari Tifa." Dengan ini? Hemmm" Tanpa keraguan Naruto langsung mengulum ujung jari telunjuk milik sang gadis. Ia sama sekali tidak khawatir kalau Tifa mungkin akan bertindak agresif dan menarikan jarinya dengan keras yang dapat di pastika bisa merobek mulutnya dengan mudah, mengingat betapa tajamnya cakar yang ada di ujung jari sang gadis.

Tifa hanya diam, gadis itu tidak menyahut keraguan yang ketara jelas di tunjukan oleh sang lawan kerena ia sadar benar bahwa apa yang di ungkapkan Naruto memang benar adanya. Sang Succubus beberapa kali mengernyit karena rasa nyeri di tubuhnya yang tak kunjung juga menghilang. Ia bukan mahluk supranatural dengan kemampuan regenerasi tinggi yang bisa sembuh dari luka apa pun hanya dalam kurun waktu singkat, jadi rasa sakit itu akan terus ia rasakan dalam waktu yang lama, selama nyawanya masih melekan pada raga.

Kekerasan sisik Succubus yang melekat di kulit tubuh Tifa lah yang selama ini selalu membantunya mengalahkan semua musuh. Serangan apapun akan sangat sulit untuk menembus pertahananya, dan sebelum benda itu hancur, Tifa sudah terlebih dahulu mengeksekusi sang lawan yang sudah terlebih dahulu terkuras setaminanya akibat bergulat dengan baju zirah kuning miliknya.

Krakkkk,,,

"Ugh" Tifa melengkuh begitu Naruto mengigit keras ujung jari gadis itu, membuat sisik yang menurut Tifa mempunyai daya tahan melebihi baja terbaik itu hancur.

Naruto kembali menyeringai. Pemuda itu semakin keras menyesap ujung jemari milik Tifa yang sudah tidak mempunyai pelindung." Aku meragukanya,,,tapi,," Naruto mengeluarkan kembali jari Tifa yang terumur liur beningnya, menatap kelopak tangan sang gadis sebelum akhirnya ia hempaskan dengan keras kesamping, tindakan yang menghasilkan rintihan kesakitan dari Tifa." Terima kasih telah mengingat kanku kembali!"

Luka-luka yang menaungi tubunya cukup parah, atau mungkin sangat parah. Bukan hanya tulangnya saja yang patah tapi organ-organ dalamnya sekarang sudah banyak yang hancur dan pastinya tidak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana layaknya. Tifa tahu, andai saja dirinya bisa selamat dari bocah pirang itu, tidak akan menjamin kalau ia masih bisa bertahan hidup untuk waktu yang lama. Meski Naruto melepaskanya, dia pasti juga akan mati, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Dan mati ditangan bocah itu akan mempercepat Tifa melewati rasa sakit yang saat ini begitu terasa menyiksa.

Terdorong oleh keinginan untuk segera mengakhiri penderitaanya, Tifa hanya diam saja meski tangan kanan Naruto yang mengengam Rasengan sudah terangkat dan siap untuk mengirim jiwanya ke nirwana. Gerakan-gerakan kecil yang tadi masih sering Naruto rasakan dari mahluk yang kini berada di bawahnya mulai menghilang, tubuhnya lemas seakan boneka manekin yang tidak mempunyai nyawa. Gadis itu pasrah, tidak ada lagi penolakan atau pun pembelaan untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

Ketika pertama kali membuka mata setelah mendapatkan sedikit suplai Chakra milik Ringgo, rasa ingin mengalahkan gadis Succubus di bawahnya benar-benar begitu membeludak. Bukan hanya mengalahkan dalam arti menghajar, tapi mengalahkan dalam artian membunuh. Naruto yang pada dasarnya tidak begitu suka menghabisi nyawa mahluk lain sekarang bahkan tidak segan-segan langsung memberikan serangan terbaiknya untuk segera menuntaskan hasratnya itu. Hati sang Uzumaki telah ternoda, otaknya tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih karena terkungkung gumpalan kebencian dari Chakra negative sang Kyuubi.

Melihat wajah cantik gadis itu, ia ingin sekali mencabiknya. Mengengam tangan itu, ia ingin menariknya keras hingga terpisah dari tubuh dan ketika menghujamkan pukulan demi pukulanya, pemuda itu sangat ingin meremukan setiap tulang yang ada di balik daging milik Tifa. Segala keinginan yang Naruto rasakan ketika melihat eksistensi Tifa, hanya bisa di ucapkan dengan satu kata' membunuh'.

Hasrat membunuh yang tadi begitu mengebu bahkan sampai mengalahkan rasa haus seseorang yang berhari-hari tidak mengkonsumsi air itu, sekarang perlahan lahan mengendur begitu mendapati wajah menderita sang gadis, padahal jika dia ingin, Naruto bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan sisa kehidupan Tifa hanya dengan menghantamkan Rasengan yang sudah terbentuk itu kewajah sang gadis. Meski mudah dan tanpa halauan, tapi ia tak kunjung melakukanya karena ada bisikan-bisikan di kepala yang menyuruh untuk berhenti dan tidak meneuskan tidakanya.

"Ugh" Naruto mengeram, tanganya yang sudah terangkat itu terlihat bergetar karena sang pemilik di rundung keraguan dan rasa sesak teramat sangat yang menyerang dada.

Jika di lihat dengan mata normal, Chakra Kyuubi hanya akan membuat sang penguna mengalami perubahan fisik, sifat dan peningkatan kekuatan. Tapi, kalau di perhatikan dengan cermat, ada konsekwensi yang juga menyertai keungulan itu selai sifatnya yang menyerupai psikopat haus darah dan binatang lapar.

Jauh di dalam tubuh tegap itu, aliran darah bergerak liar karena sang pemompa, alias jantung, terus berdetak dengan kencang. Naruto bahkan bisa mendengarkanya sendiri meski organ pendengaranya berada cukup jauh dengan benda berdetak itu. Nafasnya tercekat dan sering terasa tersumbat ketika Chakra negativ sang siluman Rubah terus membekap paru-paru dan seluruh saluran Chakra di tubuhnya. Dan dari semua itu, masih banyak lagi organ tubuh yang berfungsi over atau berlebihan. Sesuatu yang dapat di pastikan berdampak tidak baik untuk Naruto.

Untuk beberapa menit, Naruto mungkin bisa menahan rasa sakit yang terus mengerogoti tubuh dalamnya, tapi semakin waktu berjalan, orang terkuat pun akan tumbang jika organ dalamnya terus-menerus mengalami siksaan yang teramat sangat itu.

" Uhuk" pemuda itu terbatuk pelan, cairan merah merembas dari sela bibirnya, menandakan kalau tubuh itu benar-benar sudah mencapai batasnya untuk terus mempertahankan kekuatan mengerikan milik sang parner.

Naruto mengertakan gigi-giginya begitu mendapati tubuhnya tidak mau memenuhi keinginanya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ketika ia berniat menghujamkan Rasengan untuk menghabisi Tifa, tanganya selalu bergetar dan membatu, seolah benda itu tidak ingin melakukan tindakan yang di perintahkan oleh sang tuan.

Tifa adalah musuhnya, musuh yang harus ia hancurkan agar tidak menjadi kendala untuk kesuksesan misi yang ia emban. Naruto tidak mengenal sang gadis Succubus, dia bukan keluarganya, temanya atau pun kenalanya, tapi kenapa sulit sekali untuk mengakhiri hidup gadis itu. Padahal kalau pemuda itu yakini, Sosok Tifa beberapa waktu yang lalu benar-benar berniat membunuhnya, tapi lagi-lagi kenapa ia tidak bisa membunuh sosok yang jelas-jelas adalah musuhnya itu?.

Lagi-lagi-lagi-lagi dan lagi. Naruto terus mencoba mengerakan paksa satu tanganya hanya untuk membenamkan Rasengan ketubuh Tifa, sesuatu hal yang simpel namun sekuat apa pun ia berusaha benda yang hanya berupa seongol tulang berbalut daging-otot dan kulit itu tetap tidak mau bergerak. Urat-urat yang mulai bermunculan di sepanjang lengan dan leher pemuda pirang itu cukup membuktikan kalau Naruto benar-benar telah berusaha keras untuk segera mengakhiri hidup Tifa. Namun kembali keawal, semua itu sia-sia karena sekuat apapun ia berusaha tetap tidak menghasilkan apapun. Tangan kananya masih teracuk keatas, seolah ada kekuatan sangat besar yang memasungnya tetap berada di sana.

Kelopak mata yang tertutup, membuat Tifa tidak bisa melihat pergulatan konyol Naruto dengan tangan kananya sendiri. Gadis itu hanya diam, menunggu ajalnya yang entah mengapa tidak kunjung datang meski waktu sudah berjalan cukup lama.

' Tunggu aku Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Oji-san, Tifa akan segera mengunjungi kalian. Kita akan segera berkumpul kembali tanpa takut akan ada yang mencoba memisahkan kebersamaan kita lagi. Setelah begitu lama aku merindukan kalian, akhirnya sebentar lagi kita bisa bersama lagi.' Kematian tak akan begitu terasa menyakitkan kalu kita mengigat hikmah di balik proses itu. Kehidupan hanya fana, meski kaum Youkai dan sebagainya memiliki umur panjang, tapi tetap saja jika hampir seluruh waktu yang kau punya hampir selalu di isi dengan penderitaan, Tifa lebih memilih mati dan melupakan dunia dari pada hidup, namun tidak bisa menikmati apa yang di sajikan oleh Tuhan.

'Selamat tinggal dunia yang kejam, selamat datang dunia kekal' Masih dengan menutup mata dan tubuh terkulai, sebuah senyum pasrah nan tipis melengkung di bibir bernoda darah Tifa.

"SIALAAANNNNNN,,,!"

Lamanya waktu eksekusi dan teriakan meleking Naruto tidak mampu membuat kelopak mata Tifa yang tertutup untuk kembali membuka,,ok mungkin untuk teriakan bernada frustasi itu cukum membuat alis sang gadis mengkeru dan tubuhnya menegang karena kaget, tapi itu tetap tidak membuat Tifa menampakan iris kuningnya.

"Uhuk,,,"

Kenapa pemuda itu berteriak seperti orang Frustasi, kalau pada kenyataanya ia berada di atas angin?

Kenapa pula dia batuk seperti orang penyakitan?

Dan kenapa dia tidak juga menghabisi nyawanya?

Sebelum pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu berhasil otak Tifa pecahkan, beberapa tetes benda cair hangat menerjang kulit wajahnya, memaksa ia untuk membuka mata karena di rundung oleh rasa penasaran.

"…" Gadis itu diam, namun matanya yang menyipit menunjukan kebingungan ketika iris kuningnya menemukan sang algojo masih berada tepat di tempat semula dengan keadaan tubuh yang juga masih sama. Mata milik sang Succubus semakin menyipit ketika pandanganya mulai menemukan pergerakan-pergerakan aneh di sebagian tubuh Naruto. tubuh pemuda itu memang masih tegap, tapi wajahnya yang tadi mendongkak sekarang menunduk dengan surai pirang liarnya yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajah kecuali hidung sampai mulut. Tangan kanan yang terangkat tegak dan mencengkram sebuah bola sepiral berwarna merah yang semakin lama semakin mengecil. Mengalihkan fokusnya pada lengan si pirang, mata Tifa yang sudah mulai mengabur sedikit mendapati getaran-getaran yang gadis itu sendiri tidak tau apa penyebabnya.

"Uhuk,,,uhuk,,,," Naruto kembali menyemprotkan ludah merahnya kesembarang tempat dengan Volume yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya. Tangan kanan yang sudah kehilangan Rasengan bergerak cepat menyentuh dada, dengan brutal meremas kaus hitam ketatnya dan menariknya asal, seolah-olah bisa untuk sedikit banyaknya meredam rasa sakit yang sudah merambat keseluruh tubuh.' Tu-tubuhku,,,s-sial,,,!'

Menghadapi rasa sakit bagaikan tertimpa tubuh Juubi beralas kan beton, kesadaran Naruto yang masih tersisa mulai muncul dan mengerti kalau sekarang sudah saatnya ia menghentikan tubuhnya untuk menyerap Chakra sang parter. Kekuatanya sudah tidak begitu ia butuhkan karena sang lawan juga telah tumbang dan itu tandanya ia juga sudah tidak perlu lagi menahan penderitaan ini. Rasa sakit yang menyerang seluruh tubuhnya, terlebih lagi dadanya benar-benar sangat menyiksa. Ini seperti mendapati kalau jantung serta organ dalamya tengah di cengkram oleh tangan monster tanpa belas kasih yang tidak akan mengendurkan remasanya hingga benda itu benar-benar hancur.

Meski pandanganya sudah sedikit demi sedikit mengelap, tapi Tifa dapat melihat cukup jelas kalau pemuda itu tengah menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Tifa diam, dan terus memperhatikan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Naruto. Keringat mulai bercucuran memenuhi wajah berkumis kucing yang sekarang terlihat mulai menipis, surai pirangnya yang tadi memanjang sekarang juga ikut mulai memendek dan kembali seperti pertama kali Tifa melihatnya. Tifa tidak bisa melihat kedua mata pemuda itu karena selain tertutup surai kuningnya kedua kelopak mata pemuda itu juga ikut tertutup, menyembunyikan dengan rapat apa yang ada di baliknya dari khalayak luar.

Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, bahkan untuk manusia, membuang kotoran mereka sendiri yang pada kenyataanya bukan sesuatu yang besar maupun berharga para manusia harus membayar. Tifa paham hukum itu, dan kalau boleh jujur sihir tulang yang ia miliki bukan tanpa kelemahan. Ia akan merasa sangat lelah jika terlalu sering mengunakan sihir, maka dari itu dalam pertempuran gadis Succubus ini sangat jarang mengeluarakan sihir nya untuk menyerang. Memanfaatkan sisik Succubus miliknya yang tidak memerlukan banyak energi Youkai. Setelah sang lawan kehilangan tenaga, barulah ia mengunakan sihirnya dengan keakuratan tinggi.

Dan kalau boleh Tifa menebak, penderitaan si pirang itu sekarang adalah efek samping dari kekuatan mengerikan yang berhasil mengoyak sisik Succubusnya hanya dengan beberapa hantaman.

" S-sepertinya,,hah,,k-kali ini,,k-kau selamat hah~" Meski dengan nafas yang tersengal serta wajah mengeryit menahan sakit, Naruto masih berusaha untuk bersuara. Chakra Ringo yang mengalir kesemua urat nadi tubuhnya memang sudah terputus, tapi tidak berarti rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya langsung menghilang begitu saja. Kesakitan itu masih tertingal dan malah semakin menjadi, tubuh iblisnya yang konon memiliki regenerasi cukup tinggi tidak begitu membantu saat ini.

"Ugh,,,s-epertinya keadaanmu j-juga tidak lebih baik, d-dari ku heh~" Bukan pertanyaan tapi lebih kepada pernyataan, dan Tifa semakin yakin ketika pemuda itu tersenyum pasrah.

"Heh,,," Naruto meringis, merah terang di kedua matanya telah kembali kewarna awalnya, Hitam dan biru laut.

" B-bagaimana rasanya?"

Naruto mendesah. Bukanya dengan melihat tubuhnya yang bergetar dan mulutnya yang masih mengalirkan darah sudah cukup memberitahu Tifa tentang kesehatanya." I-ini sakit sekali," perlahan kedua kaki pemuda itu mulai bergerak, mencoba untuk berdiri,, tapi,,,

Bruk,,

"Ughh" Tifa kembali melengkuh. Matanya menyipit tajam penuh ketidak sukaan pada pemuda pirang yang malah cengengesan tanpa dosa. Naruto memang bisa mengangkat tubuhnya. Tapi baru beberapa senti saja tubuh pemuda itu terangkat, seprtinya fisik Naruto terlalu lemah untuk sekarang jadi dalam waktu singkat ia kembali terhempas, dan korbanya tentu perut Tifa yang secara kebetulan masih berada di bawah bokong Naruto kembali terhimpit dengan tekanan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Naruto memaksakan wajahnya untuk tersenyum, walau pada kenyataanya malah terlihat seperti orang nyengir." M-maaf,,tubuhku t-tidak bisa bergerak he he he"

"He he he~" Tifa ikut tertawa, bukan tawa bahaga melainkan tawa jengkel yang di buat-buat." Menyebalkan!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dia atas ujung menara kasti berlantai sembilan, tubuh gadis itu berdiri tegak sama sekali tak tergoyahkan oleh angin pagi yang bertiup kencang dari dalam pedalaman hutan. Wajah cantik penuh senyum yang begitu familiar kini nampak tak berbekas sedikit pun sebab di gantikan dengan ekspresi datar yang mungkin Serafall tiru dari sang adik. Pemandangan kota rata dan hewan rakasa berekor sembilan yang mengamuk di depanya adalah factor utama yang membuat sang gadis bergelar iblis dengan pangkat Maou Leviathan ini benar-benar dalam keadaan 'serius'.

Dari info yang dia dapat dari sang adik beberapa saat yang lalu memang mengatakan kalau misi yang ia embankan pada Sona dan Rias kini telah berubah tingkatan. Misi yang awalnya hanya berprioritas menjaga keselamatan sang Kyuubi kini telah berubah menjadi menbendung kudeta dadakan. Dari sekian banyak dugaan yang Serafall perhitungkan mengenai otak di balik kudeta ini, yang membuat sang Maou Leviathan untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak mengelengkan kepalanya adalah sang Kyuubi sendiri yang katanya tengah tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas ranjang sekarang tengah mengamuk buas menghancurkan apapun yang ada di depanya, termasuk beberapa iblis yang Serafall yakin sangat ia kenal.

Dengan kekuatanya yang berlimpah sekalipun, melawan sosok Ratu Youkai merupakan tantangan yang cukup berat untuk Serafall. Yasaka menjadi pemimpin kaum Youkai bukan hanya karna keberuntungan keturunan atupun warisan. Serafall tahu bahwa gadis muda itu terlebih dahulu harus bertarung mati-matian dengan pemimpin terdahulu untuk mendapatkan posisinya sekarang. Dari statistik kekuatan sang Moau mungkin jauh lebih ungul tapi ketika melihat mata merah besar sosok itu begitu kosong seakan sang pemilik tidak lagi mempunyai nyawa kakak Sona ini menjadi ragu untuk menerjang langsung tubuh besar berkaki empat tak jauh di depanya itu. Dari penglihatanya, ada yang jangal dengan kondisi Kyuubi, otak Sitrinya yang sudah mulai berkarat karena tidak pernah Serafall gunakan lagi dalam waktu lama kini kembali berfungsi.

Kyuubi adalah mahluk dengan Youkai terbesar saat ini dan mengendalikan sosok itu bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk di lakukan oleh sembarang mahluk. Ada pun caranya, dia ' yang bertangung jawab' harus berada sangat dekat dengan sang rubah, karena selain untuk memastikan pergerakan sang ratu Youkai berada dalam arus permainanya, sang pelaku juga harus terus memberikan sugestinya langusng kedalam otak Kyuubi.

Pengendalian jarak jauh tidak akan bisa di lakukan, sebab sugesti yang menuju otak sang Kyuubi pasti akan mengalami ganguan berat begitu melewati aliran Youkai kuat yang secara tak kasat mata mengelilingi tubuh berbulu sang Rubah. Meski bisa, pengendalian itu pun tidak akan mampu bertahan lama. Sepengetahuan Serafall, Kyuubi sudah mengamuk lebih dari lima belas menit, waktu yang cukup lama untuk bisa dilakukan andai sang pelaku mengunakan pengendali jarak jauh.

" Sekarang, dimana dia hah?" Sang Maou bergumam, mata hitamnya memandang seluruh tubuh sang Rubah dengan cermat, mencari keberadaan sosok yang menjadikan tubuh Rubah ekor sembilan layaknya robot gundam penghancur.

**-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-**

Gumpalan asap hitam di beberapa tempat dibukit Kyoto menutupi hampir seluruh dataran tinggi itu dari jangkauan matahari. Asap teramat tebal yang di hasilkan dari sisa-sisa pertarungan mampu membuat sinar mentari yang harusnya menghangatkan mahluk-mahluk di dalam hutan hari ini tidak bisa melakukan tugasnya seperti hari-hari kemarin.

Di bawah rimbunan pohon, tiga sosok bergerak tergesa menyusuri sebuah jalur lurus yang mereka asumsikan menuju tempat tujuan. Sona yang melaju paling depan tidak hanya asal bergerak, mata tajamnya menatap awas pada setiap dahan-dahan pohon di depanya guna mencari beberapa keanehan yang tidak alami seperti ranting patah atau pun dahan yang hancur. Sosok yang membawa Naruto memang tidak meningalkan jejak kaki karena sosok itu tebang, tapi bukan mustahil kalau sosok itu juga tidak meningalkan bukti. Beberapa dahan dan batang yang patah atau melengkung menjadi perhatian Sona karena keadaan pohon yang tidak natural itu cukup membuktikan kalau tempat tersebut pernah di lewati.

" Berhanti!" Sona merentangkan satu tanganya kesamping., memerintahkan dua pengikutnya untuk menghentikan laju mereka. Sayap kelelawar kecil di pungung ketiga gadis itu menghilang setelah kaki mereka menjejak cabang bohon.

"Wow,, sepertinya ada yang baru pesta bakar disini!" Tomoe mengulirkan matanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk sekedar mencari tahu berapa luas area hutan yang sekarang sudah menjadi lapangan abu di depanya.

Di balik kacamata bening miliknya, Tsubaki memperhatikan seluruh dataran berisikan abu hitam yang masih mengepulkan asap tersebut dengan tatapan ngeri, bingung dan takjub. Dari struktur tanah yang mencekung ketengah dapat gadis itu simpulkan kalau siapa pun yang melakukan pembakaran besar-besaran ini hanya memngunakan sekali serangan, dan dari kesimpulanya itu hanya ada satu pertanyaan." Siapa yang melakukanya?"

Sona diam, ia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan kedua budaknya karena dia juga tidak tau siapa sosok di balik perusakan hutan ini. Mata ungu cerah gadis Sitri itu bergerak kesegala sisih untuk mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan sang pion yang merupakan alasan mereka bertiga melakukan pencarian ini. Di balik kacamata yang ia kenakan, iris matanya menajam begitu mendapati tanda-tanda kerusakan pada tempat yang terletak di sebrang kawah abu di depan mereka. " Ayo" Tanpa penjelasan, gadis itu kembali memunculkan sepasang sayap iblisnya yang mempunyai bentuk seperti sayap kelelawar, mengepakanya kuat dan di ikuti kedua budaknya dari belakang.

Mata masing-masing iblis muda itu jelalatan untuk sekedar melihat keadaan gumpalan abu bekas pembakaran hutan yang ada di bawah mereka. Benar yang di perkirakan Tsubaki, ada bagian tegah lingkaran lapangan abu yang mempunyai luas hampir dua kali lapangan bola itu terlihat membentuk kawah cukup dalam dengan bara merah yang masih sedikit nampak menyala. Kondisi ini membuat mereka yang mempunyai pikran akan langsung mengunakan benda di dalam tempung kepala itu untuk berkerja mengenai siapa yang melakukan? Bagaimana ia melakukan dan apa yang membuat ia melakukan semua ini?.

Sona yang notabene gadis dengan rasa penasaran tinggi kali ini agaknya tidak begitu memikirkan lebih lanjut tentang masalah lapangan abu yang baru saja mereka lewati. Wajah gadis itu mengkerut, kekhawatiran benar-benar mendominasi ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. Ketegasan, keseriusan dan keangunan yang selama ini ia junjung tinggi demi mengimbangi setatusnya sebagai Herries Klan Sitri perlahan namun pasti mulai terurai hanya karena sesosok budak bersetatus pion.

Sang pion idiot, yang dengan bodohnya menantang sosok sekelas Tengu bertarung dengan alasan harga diri dan kehormatan sang Raja. .

'Semoga kau baik-baik saja Naruto!' Kepakan kedua sayap di pungung Sona semakin meningkat, hal itu membuat laju terbang gadis iblis itu semakin kencang dan membuat Tsubaki dan Tomoe agak kesulitan untuk mengekori Sona. Melihat bukti nyata pertarungan yang begitu ekstrim mengakibatkan pikiran sang Sitri benar-benar di monopoli rasa gelisah. Kedua tangan Sona yang terkulai di samping tubuh mengepal dengan kuat, tindakan yang ia harapkan bisa untuk meredam rasa cemasnya.

-0-0-

"Hoy!"

Baik Sona, Tsubaki maupun Tomoe yang memang tengah melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi tidak begitu memperhatika seluruh tempat yang sudah mereka lewati. Jadi ketika ada sebuah suara lemah yang begitu mereka kenal memanggil dari belakang, sontak secara reflek membuat ketiga iblis muda itu secara serempak berhenti mengepakan sayap masing-masing. Tapi tindakan rem mendadak itu agaknya tidak berjalan mulus untuk Tomoe karena bukanya berhenti di tempat seperti Sona dan Tsubaki, tubuh Tomoe malah terus melesat dan berakhir dengan menabrak dahan berdaun lebat salah satu cabang pohon.

Krasakk….

"I-tttaiiii!" Sayang, ringisan gadis itu tidak menghasilkan simpati dari dua rekanya karena mereka bukanya datang membantu malah kembali melesat menjauhinya untuk menyongsong ketempat pemuda bersurai pirang yang tengah bersandar pada pangkal pohon yang terletak tidak begitu jauh di belakan mereka.

Dengan sesekali meringis, Naruto berjalan gontai meningalkan sang pohon yang tadi menjadi sandaran tubuhnya. Melihat Tubuh Sona dan Tsubaki yang kian lama semakian mendekat membuat Naruto tersenyum, tangan kirinya ia paksakan untuk melambai demi bisa memberi sambutan hangat untuk Sona yang terbang paling cepat menuju langsung kearah tubuhnya, meningalkan Tsubaki beberapa meter di belakangnya.

'Tunggu dulu,,,kalau dia terbang secepat itu Kaicho tidak akan bisa berhenti dan,,,' Kedua kaki yang tadi bergerak maju perlahan berganti arah, wajah bahagianya luntur dan di gantikan oleh kecemasan. Tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk bisa bergerak cepat, selain itu mana mungkin Naruto tega membiarkan gadis semenawan Sona menghantam pohon kasar di belakangnya heh. Naruto sadar usaha apapun yang ia pikirkan untuk menghindar dari terjangan tubuh Sona tidak akan membuahkan hasil memuaskan, jadi satu-satunya pilihan hanyalah pasrah akan keadaan..

"Hah" Naruto mendesah pasrah." Bersiap dengan benturan!"

"NARUTO!"

BRUKKKKK,,,,!"

Dua tubuh yang melekat mejadi satu itu terlempar cukup jauh, terseret ditanah sebelum akhirnya berhenti ketika punggung si pria menghantam pohon.

"GAHHHHHH,,,,,,"

"Ugh" Tsubaki yang masih melayang di udara meringis. Menatap kasian pada adik kelasnya yang tengah melengkuh nyeri penuh penderitaan di dalam pelukan erat Sona yang sepertinya belum sadar kalau aksi tabrak mautnya mungkin mematahkan beberapa tulang sang korban." Pasti sakit!"

" Kasiahan, Naruto-kun" Dan komentar dari Tomoe yang sudah kembali dari acara gulat pohonya ikut memeriahkan suasana. Gadis yang juga masih melayang di saming Tsubaki itu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang di penuhi beberapa daun dan ranting kecil.

" K-kaicho!"

"Syukurlah,,,syukurlah,,,"

"K-kaic—ughhh" Kedua mata pemuda pirang itu melotot begitu merasakan kedua tangan Sona yang menlingkar di pingangnya semakin lama semakin erat.' D-dia mau membunuhku,,,'

Untuk kali ini, Sona benar-benar telah melenceng jauh dari sifatnya selama ini. Ketegasan yang sering ia pertontonkan di muka umum bahkan hingga lingkungan keluarga menguar entah kemana, dia bahkan mungkin tidak sadar kalau kelakuanya ini di saksikan langsung oleh dua rekanya yang sudah duduk manis di atas pohon sambil memandang keduanya dengan cermat.

Ketenangan dan keseriusan Tsubaki dan Tomoe menyaksikan adegan NaruSona itu dapat di samakan dengan gadis remaja yang tengah menonton beberapa cuplikan menarik dalam Opra sabun di TV atau bioskop.

Kecemasan yang tadi begitu mengerogoti kewarasan Sona saat ini telah menguar ketika dengan tubuhnya sendiri ia masih bisa menjamah sosok di dekapanya. Bau anyir darah yang melumasi sebagian kulit tan Naruto tidak begitu gadis Sitri ini hiraukan. Kelegaan itu sepertinya membuat sang gadis yang masih membenamkan kepalanya pada dada toples Naruto mengalami kerusakan Syaraf. Bukan ya mual atau jijik dengan aroma besi menyengat itu, Sona malah berangapan kalau aroma tubuh pemuda pirang itu saat ini begitu sangat memabukan. Dan sebagai pembuktianya, di mana Sona berkali-kali menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam untuk mengisi penuh paru-puru di balik dadanya dengan aroma sang pion.

" A-aku takut,,," Suara kecil Sona yang berisikan kecemasan menghentikan geliatan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu memang tidak bisa melihat mata Sona yang sudah berkaca-kaca, tapi begitu menerima perasaan khawatir sang King dari aura tubuhnya yang entah bagaimana dapat Naruto rasakan membuat pemuda pirang itu mulai melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Kaicho ~"

Sona mengeleng, entah maksudnya apa Naruto tidak mengetahuinya." Aku takut tidak bisa menemukanmu lagi. Aku takut mahluk yang menyerangmu akan membunuhmu,, aku takut, Baka!"

Dan perhatian Sona kali ini benar-benar membuat Naruto merasa senang. Dadanya bergemuruh, jantungnya berdetak semakin keras hingga hampir menyamai ketika ia mengunakan Chakra Ringo, hanya saja kali ini bukan rasa sakit yang pemuda pirang itu rasakan melainkan rasa nyaman yang secara ajaib mampu membuat rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya terlupakan..

Ingin sekali Naruto nyengir seraya mengatakan' Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!' dengan suara lantang di depan Sona. Tapi mengingat kondisi tubuhnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya dan hanya bisa tersenyum seraya mengucapkan beberapa kalimat yang mungkin bisa membuat Sona berhenti mencemaskanya.

"S-sekarang aku memang belum mati, tapi k-kalau kau meremasku se'erat ini terus, tidak lama lagi aku pasti benar-benar akan mati!"

Keheningan melanda keduanya. Mendengar gurauan Naruto, sadar atau tidak membuat kabel-kabel dalam kepala Sona mulai kembali saling mengait ketempat yang seharusnya hingga benar-benar bisa kembali membangkitkan kinerja otak cerdik sang Sitri. Kelopak mata gadis itu mengerjap untuk beberapa kali, wajahnya yang masih ia tempelkan didada keras Naruto bergerak dengan pelan. Mengesekan kulit mulus pipinya dengan permukaan dada kasar sang Uzumaki' Licin!'.

Naruto merinding mendapati kelakuan sang gadis yang mengesekan kedua kulit mereka, bajunya yang sudah tanggal entah kemana membuat putra tungal Yondaime Hokage Konoha itu dapat merasakan betapa halus dan lembutnya sisi wajah sang Sitri. Lain dengan Naruto yang terlihat begitu tersiksa namun tetap mendamba, Sona malah kembali mengerakan kedua tanganya yang masih memeluk pinggang si Ninja dengan mengambil pola naik turun. Tubuh depan Sona memang tidak bisa merasakan sensasi bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Naruto karena terhalang dengan pakaian yang gadis itu kenakan, tapi bagian lengan hingga telapak tangannya yang tidak berbalut kain, bisa dengan jelas merasakan hangat tubuh sang lawan serta sensasi licin dari keringat yang melumasi pungung pemuda pirang itu dengan cukup jelas.

"Eh?" Gadis itu tersadar dan langsung bergerak mundur, kegugupan yang menyerang membuat konsentrasinya goyah hingga mampu membuat iblis darah murni seperti Sona terjengkang kebelakang.

"Ah,,," Naruto yang juga ikut kaget dengan kegesitan Sona, berniat membantu gadis itu dengan mengengam lengan atas Sona, tapi Naruto segera kembali menarik tanganya karena baru menyentuh kulit mulus sang Sitri saja entah apa penyebabnya Sona tiba-tiba tersentak dan langsung menunduk." M-maaf"

Sona yang masih menunduk hanya bisa meganguk, wajahnya merona ketika hampir seluruh darah dalam tubuhnya seolah-olah naik dan mengumpul di dalam kepala. Ia tidak kembali berniat membenarkan posisi duduknya yang bersimpuh membentuk huruf 'W' di antara kaki-kaki Naruto yang tegak lurus ke depan karena rasa malu yang sangup memuat tubuhnya seakan kram mendadak. Rok pendek yang ia kenakan agap tersingkap, jadi Sona menekanya ketanah dengan kedua telapak tangan yang ia letakan di depan pangkal paha untuk mencegah mata si pirang agar tidak melihat bagian intimnya yang hanya di balut kain ungu tipis." T-tidak apa!" Sekarang dia gagap, dan itu tidak lah Sona Sitri sama sekali.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Di balik helem baju perangnya yang menyerupai kepala naga itu, bibir coklat Issei menyeringai senang ketika dua laser merah sebesar tiang listrik yang ia tembakan dari dua meriam di masing-masing pundaknya mengenai telak kedua kaki depan mahluk besar yang muncul tiba-tiba dari sebuah gumpalan cahanya kuning.

**GROARRRRRR,,,,,**

Pelatihan keras dengan sang Gubernur Malaikan Jatuh yang selama ini ia jalani agaknya memang tidak sia-sia. Kegigihanya menempa fisik dengan segala siksa yang di berikan mahluk mesum itu Issei jalani dengan lapang dada, ia tidak mengeluh terlalu berlebihan meski porsi latihan yang berikan oleh Azazel bisa dikatakan gila dan tidak mungkin bisa di jalani oleh mereka yang tidak mempunyai semangat besar. Meski benci mengakuinya, tapi pemuda bersurai coklat itu sadar setelah melihat lawanya si putih, kekuatan yang ia miliki sekarang masih tergolong sangat jauh di bawah kualitas sang rifal dan jika memang pemilik naga putih itu menyerangya sekarang, dapat Issei pastikan kalau ia tidak akan mampu memberikan perlawanan memusakan di pertempuran takdir tersebut.

Meski tidak dalam kekuatan penuhnya, tapi mengalahkan Yasaka tanpa harus membunuh gadis itu benar-benar merepotkan. Selain gesit dan kuat, sang rubah juga mempunyai regenerasi tubuh yang sangat cepat, berbagai luka besar maupun kecil yang tim Rias dan Sona torehkan kembali menutup sempurna dalam waktu singkat. Hal ini otomatis membuat semua usaha yang di lakukan oleh kubu iblis nampak sia-sia semata, dan yang lebih menjengkelkan adalah Kyuubi akan semakin ganas ketika serangan mengenai tubuhnya.

Dari kelompok Gremory yang masih mempunyai usaha untuk melawan hanya sang kaisar Naga merah dalam mode Balance Breaknya, Xenovia dengan Durandal nya, serta Akeno dan Rias. Sementara dari tim Sitri hanya tersisa Bennie, Momo yang berdiri tegak mempertahankan kubah pelindungnya untuk menaungi Asia memulihkan keadaan rekan-rekanya dan budak Gremony, serta Saji yang masih berusaha keras menjegal kaki-kaki Kyuubi dengan benag hijau yang berasal dari moncong Sacred Gear miliknya yang berupa sarung tangan berkepala reptil, sementara rekan setimnya yang lain memilih masuk kedalam mansion guna mencari tahu keberadaan para petinggi Youkai yang secara mengecutkan sama sekali tidak menampakan batang hidungnya sekali pun meski pertarunan jelas-jelas mengegerkan kediaman mereka.

Dua laser merah yang bersarang telak di kedua kaki depanya tidak membuat sang Ratu Youkai tumbang begitu saja. Dalam hitungan detik luka yang sempat membuat tubuh besarnya membentur tanah itu kembali kekeadaan normal. Sekali lagi Kyuubi mengaum, satu kaki debatnya mencakar kuat kesamping, memutuskan ribuan rajutan benang berwarna biru mudah yang di keluarkan dari sarung tangan reptil milik Saji.

Tubuh remaja pirang itu tertarik paksa kedepan ketika helai-helai benang miliknya tersangkut paksa kebeberapa cakar sang Kyuubi." Sial,,," Tubuhnya masih terlalu lemah untuk berkontak langsung dengan sosok sebesar Kyuubi, Saji sadar kalau ia bertemu dengan salah satu lengan atau ekor sang Rubah dapat di pastian beberapa tulang di tubuhnya pasti akan langsung patah atau yang peling ringan hanya akan mengalami pembengkakan.

Menghindari petakanya sendiri, Saji segera memutus saluran benagnya, tubuhnya yang sempat tertarik kearah sang lawan langsung terhenti. Dengan sekali hentakan kuat pada tanah pemuda itu melompat mundur, mengambil jarak aman yang dapat ia jangkau.

"Hyaaaa!"

"Hyaa,,,"

Memanfaatkan kesibukan sang Ratu Youkai yang masih bergelut dengan benang-benang Saji, dua tubuh melesat dari kiri dan kanan sang Rubah. Xenovia dengan Durandal yang ia angkat tinggi siap menebas dari arah kiri dan Bennie dengan sabit hitam mengkilapnya yang ia ayunkan mendatar dari arah kanan.

Crassss,,,cras,,,,

**GROARRRRRRR,,,,,**

Dua tebasan berhasil telak mengores leher bahah Kyuubi. Dua senjata pembunuh yang harusnya mempunyai dampak mengerikan untuk semua korbanya kali ini agaknya tidak lebih dari sebuah pisau kater mainan anak sekolah. Tubuh besar itu memang terluka namun regenerasi supernya membuat luka itu dalam hitungan detik langsung menghilang.

Kyuubi mengaum keras. Dua dari sembilan ekornya bergerak agresif mengincar tubuh dua gadis yang baru saja menapak pada tanah tidak jauh di sebelak kaki-kaki depanya.

Bummm,,,,

Xenovia membulatkan matanya saat ekor besar berbulu kuning sudah ada di samping tubuhnya ketika kedua kakinya baru saja menapak tanah. Gadis mantan abdi Tuhan ini memang mengkonsumsi bidak kuda yang terkenal akan kecepatan dan kegesitanya tapi Xenovia tahu ia tidak secepat itu untuk bisa menghindari seranggan cepat dadakan seperti kali ini. Berharap mampu mengurangi dampak kerusakanya, Xenofia segera menyilangkan pedang besarnya di depan dada.

Bukkk,,,

"Ughhh,,,"

Tubuh gadis bersurai biru itu terlempar jauh, menembus beberapa tembok bangunan. Kegesitan Bennie yang lebih ungul dibandingkan dengan Xenovia membuat gadis itu bisa terhindar dari hantaman sang Rubah setelah dengan cepat melompat kesamping.

**GOARRRRRRRR,,,,,**

Kepala sang Kyuubi menegadah, rahang penuh taring itu terbuka dan memuncukan sebuah gumpalan energi hitam bulat yang berisikan energi Youkai. Menelanya pelan dan dalam hitungan detik kemebali memuntahkanya dalam bentuk lser merah kehitaman kearah Mansion utama.

Bummmmm!"

Ledakan besar di sertai angin kencang kembali terjadi ketika benda hitam bulat menghalangi laju laser pemusnah sang Youkai. Rias tampak terengah, keringat kelelahan mengalir deras di sekeliling wajah ayunya yang sudah berlapiskan debu dan darah kering milik Chimera." AKENO!" Rias berseru dengan suara keras. Ia dapat melihat Rubah jelmaan Yasaka itu kembali membuat peluru penghancur kembali. Untuk kali ini Rias tidak yakin bisa menghadang serangan Kyuubi jadi ia lebih memilih menghalangi sosok itu sebelum sang Ratu Youkai menemakan proyektilnya lagi.

Setelah mendapatkan perawatan Asia, Akeno kembali mendapatkan kebugaranya. Baju Mikonya yang tadi sudah hilang kini kembali dapat ia kenakan. Dengan sepasang sayap berbeda di punggung mahluk setengah iblis-malaikat jatuh itu melayang tinggi di atas kepala sang Rubah. Kedua tanganya terangkat, bibir tipisnya bergerak pelan membisikan mantra-mantra sihir.

Berjarak dua meter di atas telapak tanganya sebuah diagram sihir berwarna biru dengan huruf-huruf aneh seluas lapangan voly tergambar di angkasa. Kelopak mata yang awalnya tertutup mulai terbuka, menampakan fiolet tajam yang nampak bercahaya akibat memantulkan sinar dari lingkaran sihir miliknya sendiri.**" Rain tander". **Dengan gerakan cepat tangan kananya ia jatuhkan kebawah, gerakan yang hampir sama seperti ketika seseorang menepuk nyamuk.

Dalam langit cerah berselimut asap keajaiban terjadi. Beribu-ribu tombak berwarna biru secepat tetesan hujan dalam jumah ribuan tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam lingkaran Sihir di atas kepalan sang Quin Gremony. Tombak biru dengan percikan listrik itu melesat kencang menuju satu titik yang sudah di koordinasi oleh sang pencipta sihir. Tanpa ampun dan belas kasihan ujung tajam tombak-tombak petir sebesar tiang bendera itu menghujami tubuh besar sang Kyuubi, mengangu konsentrasi sosok itu yang tengah mengumpulkan energi Youkai di antara rahanya yang terbuka lebar.

BUUM…BUUUM…BUUM….

Ledakan demi ledakan saling menyahut memeriahkan halaman komplek pekarangan Mansion Utama. Raugan Kyuubi teredam oleh meriahnya bunyi-bunyi gemuruh festifal pribadi Akeno. Asap tebal kembali meenyelimuti hampir seluruh halaman ketika hujan petir dengan durasi kira-kira satu menit itu akhirnya berhenti memuntahkan amunisinya.

Dari tiga puluh detik waktu yang awalnya bisa ia pertahankan dalam mode armor Naga merahnya, berkat latihan mengerikan dari Azazel sekarang Issei dapat terus berada dalam cangkang kebangaan itu lebih dari hitungan menit, lebih tepatnya sepuluh menit. Dan sekarang sudah menginjak sembilan menit ia telah bergantung di dalam pelindung mengagumkan itu, hanya tinggal satu menit lagi waktu tersisa untuknya dalam mode terkuatnya saat ini.

**Boost! Boost! Bood! Boost! Boost! Bood! Boost! Boost! Bood! Boost! Boost! Bood! **

**Boost! Boost! Bood! Boost! Boost! Bood! Boost! Boost! Bood! Exsposion. **

Puluhan kali pengandaan yang di pusatkan dalam satu titik. Tangan kiri kesatria merah itu bersinar hijau terang. Gumpalan demonick power bercampur aura Naga menguncang tanah disekitarnya. Tekanan kekuatan melimpah membuat pijakan pemuda itu terangkat sedikit demi sedikit hingga pada akhirnya menciptakan kawah, krikil-krikil kecil hingga besar beterbangan sebelum akhirnya hancur menjadi pasir ketika berjarak lima kaki di atas permukaan tanah..

**[ Sekali serangan partner!]**

" Yah,,mohon bantuanya, Draig!" Memanfaatkan pendorong roket di belakang pungungnya sosok Issei melesat kencang mengudara. Tanah pijakan yang ia tingalkan hancur menciptakan cekungan baru dengan di ameter cukup lebar namun tidak dalam.

Dari jarak puluhan meter di atas tanah, mata coklat milik Issei menatap tajam gumpalan asap hasil hujan tombak Akeno. Pemuda itu menghentikan laju terbangnya dan saat auman keras yang di sertai hembusan angin kencang mengenyahkan debu dan asap pengangu pandangan, Issei langsung kembali melesat, bukan keatas namun menukik kebawah menuju langsung kepala rubah Yasaka yang masih nampak linglung.

Di hadapkan dengan mata merah mengintimidasi sang Youkai tak membuat Issei gentar, pemuda itu terus melesat dengan sesekali mengelak saat ekor-ekor Kyubi berusaha mengapainya dari berbagai arah.

"**Dragon Canon!" **Sebuah basoka muncul dari samping kepala armor tempur Issei. Gumpalan energi iblis berwarna hijau cerah perlahan mulai muncul dari moncong meriam yang di pangul di sebelah kanan pundak sang Sikuryuutei. Dalam hitungan detik enrgi iblis yang ada dimoncong basoka telah beruba menjadi padat. Dan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan terbangnya Issei menembakan sebuah laser berwarna hijau kemerahan berbentuk bulat yang ketika berjarak tiga meter dari tubuh sang pemilik langsung pejah menjadi ribuan laser yang menghujami tubuh besar Kyuubi tanpa ampun.

BUUM BUUM BUUM BUUM BUUM…

**GROOOOARRRRR!**

Hujan cahaya penghancur menghantam telak sebagian besar tubuh Ratu Youkai. Ekor-ekor dan cakat yang tadi bergerak gesit mengincar tubuh Issei terhempas oleh beberapa laser hijau yang juga menghantamnya.

' Terbuka!"

Serangan yang sengaja Issei lepaskan memang tidak untuk menumbangkan Kyuubi, pemuda itu sadar serangan seperti itu tidak akan berdampak besar untuk sang Ratu. Serangan bersekala luas yang baru saja sang Sekiryuutei tembakan semata-mata hanya untuk mengangu konsentrasi Kyuubi dan mengenyahkan cakar dan ekor yang menghalangi lajunya. Rencana sepihak yang tergolong sukses karena sekarang pemuda itu bisa menerobos lurus tanpa halangan atau gangguan.

Tangan kiri yang berselimut Demonik pawer dalam jumlah melimpah ia tarik kebelakang dan ketika telah mencapai jarak jangkau dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki, Issei langsung menghantamkannya tepat ke ubun-ubun kepala Kyuubi.

" RASAKAN INI SIALAN ! HYAAAAA,,,,!"

BUMMMMMMMM,,,,,,,,

Seluruh mahluk yang ada di sekitar halaman Mansion Utama terlonjak merasakan guncangan dan hempasan kuat ketika tinju milik Issei berkontak kasar dengan batok kepala sang Rubah. Layaknya sebuah meteror yang jatuh menghantam bumi, tanah, puing, pohon maupun bangkai Chimera dan Youkai yang ada disekitar tempat itu terhempas kuat kesegala arah. Rumah-rumah dan pagar beton yang masih selamat dari amukan Chimera dan Kyuubi rubuh dan terlempar entah kemana.

Kekuatan Kyuubi yang sejak awal begitu berkuasa mulai terlihat lemah ketika di hadapkan dengan tinju penuh sensasi dari tangan kiri sang pemilik Loginus berisikan salah satu Naga Surgawi. Tulang leher kuat mahluk Mitologi ini tidak mampu menahan eksistensinya untuk tetap menahan kepalanya untuk mendongkrak. Pukulan menyerupai hantaman palu godam milik Kaum Titan itu dengan sukses menjatuhkan kepala sang Ratu Youkai. Debaman keras berasal dari dagu Kyuubi yang dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam tanah menyebarkan kengerian tersendiri bagi mereka disekelilingnya.

Tanpa kuasa untuk mengelak tubuh mahluk berekor sembilan itu membunguk, tubuh belakangnya naik sedangkan tubuh depanya turun dengan kepala yang merapat pada tanah. Kedua mata mahluk itu terpejam, menyembunyikan iris mengerikan penuh terror. Satu-satunya tanda yang memberitahukan pada dunia bahwa ia masih memiliki nyawa adalah pungungnya yang naik turun karena sang Rubah masih bisa bernafas.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"BAGAIMANA BISA HILANG?"

Tsubaki mengkeret takut, kedua matanya berputar-putar kekanan dan kekiri, kemana pun asal tidak bertemu pandang dengan Fiolet berkilau milik Sona yang tengah memasang tampang ala-ala algojo. Tomoe yang juga merasakan ke ngerian yang sama dengan Tsubaki memilih menjauh, beruntung kali ini bukan dirinya yang menjadi target amukan Sona.

" Ehehehe,,,Gomen ne"

Kadang inilah yang membuat Tomoe dan Tsubaki salut dengan sifat Naruto. Pemuda itu tidak gentar sedikitpun meski di hadapkan dengan kegusaran Sona yang menurut mereka menyerupi induk singa dalam mode protektif itu.

Sona mengeleng, kedua tanganya berkacak pingang, tubuhnya membungkuk setengah badan." Tidak kali ini Naruto!" Gadis itu masih memasang tampang seram yang nampaknya tidak terlalu berhasil untuk menakuti iblis sekelas Naruto" Benda itu sangat berharga, bagaimana bisa dengan mudah kau hilangkan, hah,," Kedua alis gadis itu menukik, memberi pandangan setajam belati yang di arah kan langsung pada pemuda yang masih duduk nyaman di depanya.

"Um,,ano,," Naruto mengaruk pipinya sendiri dengan grogi."Sepertinya benda itu terjatuh ketika mahluk itu menghajarku tadi!" Naruto meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan pelan, ia tidak mau membuat alasanya itu terbongkar begitu saja oleh rajanya.

" Kau,,di hajar?"

Naruto menganguk dengan semangat, pemuda Uzumaki itu tiba-tiba mendongkak kan kepalanya dengan cepat membuat Sona kaget karena jarak wajah keduaya sekrang tak lebih dari satu jengkal. Dalam hitungan kurang dari satu detik, pipi putih mulus milik Sona kembali memerah begitu tanpa ijin ingatan tentang kehangatan tubuh sang Pion yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat ia rasakan dalam keadaan sama-sama sadar tiba-tiba melintas di otaknya.

" Dia sangat kuat dan cepat, aku tidak bisa mengimbangi gerakanya." Naruto menghiraukan kelakuan Rajanya yang tiba-tiba menarik kepalanya kebelakang dan membuang pandangan kearah samping. Pemuda itu tidak begitu bisa melihat perubahan pada kulit wajah Sona karena tertutup oleh bayang-bayang pohon." Aku masih bisa merasakan dengan jelas setiap pukulan keras dan cakar tajamnya yang bisa melumat tubuh dan tulangku."

Melalui ekor matanya Sona memandang kebawah dan hanya di suguhi oleh Blue Safir dan Only yang bersinar memelas penuh pengertian." K-karena i-itulah aku memberikanmu Air mata Phoenik!"

Naruto mendesah" Gomen Kaicho,,,sepertinya benda itu hilang bersamaan dengan hancurnya Sweterku." Naruto menunduk tidak melihat kalau Sona yang sudah menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan simpati dan sedikit bersalah.

Yeh,,,gadis itu merasah bersalah kerena telah ber reaksi berlebihan hanya karena setetes Air mata Phoenik yang ia serahkan pada sang pion beberapa malam yang lalu kini hilang entah kemana. Sona sebenarnya tidak perlu marah seperti itu pada Naruto, toh ia memberikan air ajaib itu memang untuk menjamin keselamatan sang Pion jadi hilang atau tidak pun asal Naruto masih dalam keadaan utuh, harus nya bukan masalah bukan?.

Untuk beberapa saat hening menyeruak, Naruto hanya diam tidak lagi membuka mulutnya. Tsubaki yang merasa bahwa keberadaanya di sekitar dua sejoli itu hanya menjadi penganggu memutuskan untuk beranjak menjauh menyusul Tomoe. Sona tidak berkometar melihat wakilnya yang sudah melangkah meningkalkan ia dan Naruto, mata gadis itu dalam dia mengikuti pergerakan Tsubaki, begitu punggung wakilnya benar-benar hilang ia kembali mengalihkan perhatianya kerah Naruto yang masih menunduk menatap tanah.

"Hah,,," jemari lentik itu terangkat memijat pelipis, helaan nafas terdengar halus menyapa pendengaran. Dengan pelan Sona berjongkok, tanganya terjulur mengapai dagu sang Uzumaki, memaksa pemuda itu untuk kembali menatapnya. Meski detak jantungnya kembali bekerja over, namun Sona tetap kekek untuk memberanikan diri beradu pandang dengan dua iris berbeda warna di depanya." Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaaan yang melenceng dari pembahasan awal membuat Naruto hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya binggung.

Sona kembali mendesah, ingin sekali ia megetok kepala pirang itu. Tidak bisakan Naruto peka dengan suasana disekitarnya sekarang?." Kau baik baik saja?" Suara tegasnya menguar dan di gantikan dengan alunan lembut menyaingi merdunya suara Siren.

",,,," Naruto diam, tapi ketika melihat Fiolet itu nampak begitu sayu sarat akan kecemasan membuat pemuda pirang itu mengerti kalau Kaichonya itu tengah menghawatirkan dirinya." Aku baik-baik saja~?!"

Sona mengeleng pelan, bibirnya terkatup dan melengkung membentuk senyum, senyum kecut ketika sadar kalau pionya itu masih saja menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dirinya." Kau bohong!" Meski sebentar namun sosok seteliti Sona tidak bisa melewatkan ekspresi kaget yang sesaat terpancar dari sorot mata Naruto.

" Ini~" Masih dalam keadaan berjongkok, kaki-kaki Sona mulai mengambil langkah maju. Tanganya yang terjulur meraba lembut pipi bergaris Naruto yang masih agak membiru, sedangkan tangan lainya menyetuh pelan dada kiri si pirang." Dan ini~"

Meski tampilan luarnya tidak menampakan luka sedikitpun, Tapi entah mengapa Sona yakin kalau sesuatu di balik kulit dan tulang itu dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja. Fisik pemuda itu sekarang memalsukan keadaan sesunguhnya, seperti cangkang telur yang melindungi sang isi yang begitu lunak" Jujurlah padaku!" Ketika mata keduanya kemali bertemu Sona tanpa sadar memberikan kerlingan mengharap yang ia sendiri tidak yakin bisa membuatnya.

Setiap sentuhan yang Sona berikan, membuat tubuh tegap itu menegang. Mulutnya memang mungkin bisa berbohong tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya. Dalam hati, Naruto ingin sekali jujur tapi melihat kecemasan gadis di depanya membuat ia tidak tega untuk menambah beban itu hanya karena kecemasan akan dirinya. Tapi entah sadar atau tidak setiap kali ia berbohong tubuhnya akan merespon hal yang sebaiknya dan sayang sekali semua gerakan jangal sekecil bulu berdiri pun masih mampu di tangkap jelas oleh Sona yang entah sejak kapan mulai memahami gerak-gerik pemuda itu.

Melihat masih adanya keraguan dari mimik wajah pemuda di depanya membuat Sona semakin menekan. Tanganya yang masih membelai pipi bergaris Naruto mulai bergerak pelan membentuk usapan-usapan halus yang sangat membuat pemuda pirang itu merasa nyaman. Merasa masih kurang, sekarang Sona mulai bertindak agresif, ia memajukan wajahnya, mengadukan keningnya dengan kening si pirang, ia tidak perduli dengan kekagetan Naruto karena yang paling dia inginkan saat ini dan seterusnya hanya kepercayaan dari Naruto.

"K-kaic—"

"Kumohon!" Sona berbisik dengan suara pelan menyentuh. Masa bodoh dengan harga diri maupun imejnya. Ia hanya ingin lebih memahami luar dalam budak barunya itu. Deklarasi Naruto ketika menantang Tengu agaknya semakin menambah hasrat Sona untuk memiliki sosok itu. Dan sebelum ia dapat merengkuh tubuh tegap namun ringkih pemuda pirang itu dalam buaianya, Sona harus terlebih dahulu bisa mendapat kepercayaan dan mengetahui lebih dalam kepribadian terpendam yang menurut Sona selalu coba Naruto sembunyikan dengan cengiran lebar dan semangatnya.

Naruto masih diam, dan Sona sepertinya masih sabar menunggu masih dalam posisi kontroversi yang ia buat sendiri. Ketiadaan Tomoe dan Tsubaki semakin mebuat Sona berani menunjukan emosinya sekarang. Tangan Naruto yang sejak tadi terkulai santai di sisi tubuh perlahan mulai terangkat, menangkup masing-masih tangan halus Sona yang masih berlabuh diwajahnya.

"Jujur, Kaicho!" Suara pelan Naruto membuat perhatian Sona kembali, matanya ungu jernihnya menatap lurus kedepan, tepat ke masing-masing sepasang iris berbeda sang pemuda." Seluruh tubuhku menderita kesakitan yang sejak tadi coba aku tahan, aku tidak ingin membuatmu khawatir. Perhatianmu padaku selama ini benar-benar membuatku sangat nyaman,,,, dan aku tidak ingin hanya karena aku kau kesusahan." Naruto mengeratkan cengkramanya pada masing-masing tangan Sona, mata pemuda itu tertutup, mencoba menikmati kehangatan yang coba Sona tawarkan." Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Kaicho."

"Dasar bodoh" Sona mendesis merutuki kebodohan sang Ninja. Dari semua kejadian yang telah mereka lewati beberapa bulan ini, tidak sadarkah Naruto bahwa dirinya secara tidak niat telah sering membuat sosok setinggi Sona Khawatir. Tidakan sembrononya, kebebalanya dan tindakan seenaknya sendiri putra Namikaze Minato itu telah berkali-kali membuat Sona sport jantung. Dan dari semua aksi mengancam nyawa yang telah ia lalui berkali-kali kenapa Naruto masih harus takut membuat Sona cemas kembali?.

"Gomen~"

"hem~" Sona menganguk, merekatkan semakin dalam permukaan dahi putihnya dengan Naruto. Nafas menderu Naruto dapat ia rasakan dengan sangat jelas, keluar masuk tidak begitu normal, ujung hidung keduanya yang sudah bersentuhan semakin membuat Sona dapat menghirup aroma Citrus bercampur dengan bau anyir darah yang ia yakini memenuhi wajah pionya itu beberapa saat yang lalu, sebelum dia dan dua pelayanya menemukan keberadaan Naruto." Kau adalah miliku,,,! kumohon jangan adalagi kebenaran yang kau tutupi lagi jika itu menyangkut keadaanmu….Kau tak ingin membuatku Khawatir bukan? tapi dengan sifat sok kuat mu itu, kau malah membuatku semakin cemas"

Senyum Sona kali ini benar-benar nampak natural dan tulus, tidak ada keterpaksaan ataupun kesenduan. Angukan tanda persetujuan dari sang Ninja sudah cukup untuk sang Sitri mengenyahkan kegundahanya.

"Janji ya!" Sona menarik kepalanya. Tangan kananya yang masih mendekap sisi wajah bergaris si pirang ia tarik hingga sejajar dengan hidung keduanya." Mulai saat ini hingga seterusnya, jangan ada yang coba kau sembunyikan dariku hanya karena tidak ingin membuatku khawatir." Empat jari menekuk membentuk kepalan, menyisakan jari kelingking yang tegak berdiri menunggu untuk di kait.

Naruto tidak langsung menyambut janji sang gadis. Pemuda itu tertegun untuk waktu yang cukup lama ketika kedua iris berbeda warna miliknya di suguhkan dengan pandangan indah memukau yang sangat cantik. Di depanya, sesosok iblis namun bagi Naruto lebih cocok disebut sebagai malaikat, tersenyum indah dan tulus dengan mata tertutup dan bibir merah muda yang melengkung naik.

Sejak dulu, ketika pandanganya masih berupa kegelapan total, Naruto memang sering mendengar bahwa keindahan sang Sitri yang katanya sangatlah pantas untuk di damba. Tapi, dari semua kelebihan Sona, Naruto juga mendengar bahwa sifat gadis itu yang begitu tegas dan dingin cukup untuk membuat beberapa murid Akademi Kuoh melontarkan angapan negatif yang cukup banyak mengurangi keidahan sang Sitri.

Dalam kebutaan yang tidak dapat menilai segala sesuatu secara pasti, Naruto mau tidak mau menerima keburukan Sona, yang menurut sumber suara menyerupai Singa betina, tenang namun mematikan. Menjauhi sosok itu ada prioritas utama bagi si pirang untuk menghindari masalah yang entah takdir atau nasib selalu melekat erat di setiap kehidupan si pirang.

Jika dulu Naruto hanya bisa menerima, sekarang Naruto akan menolak. Bagaimana mungkin sosok selembut dan seindah ini bisa di samakan dengan hewan mamalia buas pemakan daging?. Wajah manisnya yang merona merah terbingkai luwes dengan surai hitam mengkilap di samping tulang pipi, alis mata runcing alami, hidung mungil namun macung menyerupai paruh burung elang dan jangan lupakan bibir merah muda tipis mengoda yang begitu indah terpatri di wajah Sona. Ck,, Naruto menduga kalau siapapun yang telah memberi julukan Singa betina pada Sona benar-benar tidak bisa mengunakan kedua bola matanya dengan normal.

Dengan pelan namun pasti Naruto ikut mengangkat tanganya. Wajah tanya yang sudah sedikit berwarna merah mendongkrak. Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum dan tanpa ragu langsung mengaitkan jemari kecil miliknya pada jemari Sona." Janji!"

Kesepakatan yang di isi oleh senyum masing-masing antara sang Jinchuriki dan Herries Sitri tanpa keduanya sadari telah mengikat takdir keduanya. Kebersamaan yang akan membawa kepercayaan baru dengan di selinggi bumbu-bumbu romansa manis. Di setiap jalan pasti akan ada kerikil penghalang yang dapat mengelincirkan tapak kaki. Kebahagiaan yang di dambakan semua mahluk termasuk kaum iblis sekalipun, tidak akan selelu berjalan mulus tanpa halangan. Dalam setiap langkah mereka untuk menyongsong cahaya pasti akan ada kegelapan yang berusaha menghambat atau bahkan menghentikan laju mereka. Dan mimpi manis itu, hanya mereka sendir yang bisa menentukan, apakah terus melangkah menerobos kegelapan demi bisa meraih tujuan atau berhenti dan berbalik arah kembali ketempat semula. Semua keputusan ada ditangn masing-masing.

**TBC**

A/N : Hoes damn, sekian lama kagak nulis, bahasanya jadi amburadul.

Ada bebera peristiwa yang gw potong di sini dan akan terjelaskan dichapter-chapter depan. Misalnya seperti Nasip Tifa. Nasib Tengu dan beberapa lainya.

Maaf bila chap kali ini kurang memuaskan dan terkesan amburadul. Gw lagi banyak pikiran jadi kurang konsentrsi dan teliti. Sekali lgi gw minta maaf ya apa bila ada yang kecewa…..

**Segini aja ya bacotan dari gw,. ****And terimakasih banget buat kalian semua yang mendukung karya-karya gw. Gw sadar kualitas fict gw masih jauh dari kata bagus. Jadi gw masih butuh tuntunan dari kalian semua buat memperbaiki fict-fict gw yang lain. jangan pernah bosen ngasih masukan atau negur gw yah, karena bagaimanapun juga setiap usul kalian adalah penambah semangat gw.**

**Cukup sekian dari gw. Karasumaru.666 gooooooooo.**

Gw lagi males nomong, jadi sekian ja lah ok.


	16. Chapter 16

"**New Life And New War"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hight School DXD, Bukan punya saya tapi**

** Masashi Kishimoto &amp; Ichiei Ishibumiuncak**.

**Warning: AU,gaje,abal,typo,dan alur nyeleneh. Melenceng dari canon,ooc,oc dll.**

**Summary**: Naruto yangg telah menyegel chakra Madara,Obito,dan Juubi didalam tubuhnya. Akhirnya mencapai pada ambang batasnya, bukanya mati tapi ia malah terkirim ke dimensi lain dengan kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

**Chapter 16: Mentari berdara, hujaman Taring Kyuubi.**

"**GLORIA"**

Desir angin dingin menyapu inci demi inci dinding berbatu tajam sebuah ruang yang di dominasi oleh warna hitam gelap. Suara gemrecik air tanah beradu dengan batu koral silih berganti bersenandung merdu bersaing ketat dengan siulan serangga-seranga kecil penghuni asli perut sebuah goa.

Tap,,,tap,,tap,,tap,,,

Minimnya oksigen serta bau kurang sedap dari kotoran hewan yang menguar dari seluruh sudut goa tidak berhasil menarik mundur langkah kaki dari sosok jangkung berkerudung hitam untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan tanpa hambatan atau kekurang nyamanan ia terus melangkah, mendekati sebuah cahaya buram kecil yang terletak di ujung terdalam goa.

"Akhirnya!" Dari balik kerudung yang menutupi hampir separuh wajah, sosok itu menyeringai." Aku mendapatkanmu, Putri dari Surga!" Di usapnya cahaya yang ternyata berasal dari sebuah cermin berdiameter tiga puluh centi berbingkai kayu coklat dengan berukiran akar melilit.

Cahaya temaram menyerupai nyala lilin itu musnah dan di gantikan oleh bayangan wanita berparas rupawan dengan bibir tipis berbalut lipstick berwarna ungu pucat, kulit wajah putih tanpa rona dan hidung mancung alami yang menambah daya pikat sosok itu. Surai raven panjang dengan poni datar di atas mata berperan sebagai mahkota pelengkap keindahan. Kelopak mata wanita itu masih tertutup, menyembunyikan pada dunia warna apa yang ia miliki, keindahan ataukah kepalsuan yang memudarkan warna putih.

" Setelah seratus tahun lebih keberadaan mu terkunci di balik. **'cermin kehidupan'**…" dengan gerakan pelan sosok berjubah hitam itu menyelipkan tanganya keluar, mencengkram kain hitam yang ia kenakan tepat di bagian pundak kiri. "…sekarang bersiaplah kembali meratui dunia ini dengan kekuatanmu sebagai penguasa malam abadi!" Dengan sekali tarikan keras kain hitam itu terlepas, berkibar lebar sebelum akhirnya terbengkalai tak berguna di atas genagan air bercampur lumpur yang menjadi lantai goa.

"**Luapan air mata duka yang mendalam dalam hatiku." **

Sebait puisi karya **Mikado** mulai terlantun sendu dari mulut Zuko. Lantunan puisi yang awalnya bertujuan untuk mengenang sosok yang tidak mungkin sang pencipta puisi miliki, di mulut sosok dengan ambisi besar seperti Zuko berubah menjadi mantra kebangkitan.

"**Apa yang baik ini ramuan kehidupan, tidak ada yang penting sekarang."**

Angin yang awalnya bergerak tenang mulai bergejolak, ribuan langkah kaki serta cicitan hewan –hewan kecil sahut menyahut seolah menjeritkan ketakutan mereka. Cahaya putih kembali muncul dari permukaan cermin. Menyilaukan, jauh lebih terang dari sebelumnya hingga bisa membuat warna hitam di dalam goa berubah menjadi putih.

Dengan pungung tanganya Zuko menutup pandangan, sosok itu mundur beberapa langkah dengan pelan. Kekuatan legenda yang konon tidak dapat di lawan bahkan oleh Kyuubi terkuat pun kini ada di depanya. Membayangkan betapa ia akan bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkan Kyoto berbekal kekuatan gila sang Dewi dari Surga tak ayal membuat Zuko kembali menyeringai. Senyum setan penuh ambisi dan ketamakan yang mengambarkan betapa hausnya sang pemilik akan kekuasaan tercetak garang di wajah laki-laki bersurai hijau itu.

Selang beberapa detik, cahaya menyilaukan menyerupai lampu neon kualitar terbaik itu mulai lenyap. Zuko menurunkan tanganya ketika warna hitam telah kembali menyelimuti perut goa. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum kembali menghadap kedepan, tepat kearah cermin kehidupan.

" Selamat datang kembali tuan putri… Kaguya." Menekuk kedua kaki untuk berlutut layaknya seorang kesatria menghadap Raja. Suara dentingan kaca untuk sesaat terdengar ketika sang Youkai penghianat menumpahkan semua isi dari kantung coklat yang sedari awal ia persiapkan untuk menyokong kebangkitan sang Dewi Surga ketanah.

Enam bola beragam warna dan corak mengelinding di atas permukaan tanah, bergerak pelan mendekati cermin jiwa. Enam bola yang merupakan perwujudan dari syarat yang di ajukan Kaguya di masa lampau untuk para peminangnya, pelan namun pasti melayang meningalkan tanah. Tanpa koordinasi maupun perintah, masing-masing dari benda itu mulai menempati posisi. Membentuk sebuah formasi bulat dengan penjara sang dewi berada tepat di titik tengah.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"GAHHHHHH,,,,,,,"

"ISSEIII!"

Sayap kelelawar hitam yang berada di pungung Rias mengepak. Gadis itu terbang rendah menyusul tubuh sang pion yang terpelanting jauh terkena hantaman satu ekor milik Kyuubi yang entah bagaimana telah kembali bangkit padahal barus saja mendapat serangan telak mematikan dari sang Naga.

Grep,,,

"Dapat!" dengan posesiv, kedua tangan sang Gremory muda mendekap tubuh Issei dari belakang. Ia meringis sebentar begitu rasa sesak menyerang pernafasan ketika punggung Issei yang sudah tidak berbalut armor itu berkontak cukup keras dengan dadanya.

Meski terseret bereberapa langkah, namun tidak membuat seorang Rias Gremory mengendorkan cengkramannya. Setelah kedua kaki jejang itu menyentuh tanah, dengan gerakan cepat ia merebahkan tubuh sang pion. Menyangga kepala coklat Issei mengunakan pahanya."Issei!" seruan kekhawatiran jelas terkadung dari teriakan singkat Rias. Gadis itu menunduk, memandang wajah terengah sang Hyoudou muda di pangkuanya.

Diam. Pemuda pemilik Loginus itu tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun hanya untuk menangapi teriakan Kingnya. Efek dari Balance Break masih belum hilang dan sekarang ia harus menerima benturan langsung dengan ekor keras Kyuubi. Ya ampun,, malang sekali nasib tubuhnya.

" Ugh,,," Issei melengkuh ketika tulang rusuknya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri begitu ia bernafas. Tidak perlu sinar X untuk memastikan, Issei yakin pasti ada banyak benda berkalsiup yang melindungi organ dalam tubuhya sekarang telah hancur, hingga hanya untuk bernafas saja ia harus merasa sesakit ini.

" Issei!" dengan gerakan lembut Rias membelai surai coklat milik pionya, tindakan sederhana yang ia harap bisa memberikan kenyamanan.

Kelopak mata pemuda itu berkedut, beberapa kali mengerjap sebelum akhirnya terbuka. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat di antara kesakitanya adalah wajah bulat cantik dengan di kelilinggi benang merah sehalus sutra yang berkibar acak di terjang angin.'Untuk beberapa detik tadi, aku lupa betapa sempurnanya Bucho!'

" Kau baik-baik saja Issei?"

" U-ghhh,,," awalnya ia ingin menjawab 'aku baik-baik saja' dengan aksen datar yang dapat membuat Rias terkagum dengan kekuatan tubuhnya. Tapi ketika dua bola mata coklatnya sedikit mengerling, ia mendapatkan sudut pandang baru. Dua gumpalan super besar yang masih tersembunyi rapat di balik kain berkancing!.

' OPPAI!' Mata Issei mengkilat, ringisan berubah menjadi senyum mesum begitu fakta bahwa sepasang berkah milik kaum hawa yang selama ini pemuda itu angap sebagai tongak hidup kini hanya berjarak kurang lebih dua centi dari wajahnya.

"Aku ingin meremas oppaimu Bucho,,,"

Bukk!

Rias mengeleng."Kuharap pukulanku cukup keras untuk menghilangkan kemesumanmu, Issei!"

…

GROARRRRRRR,,,,,!

Corong-corong cahaya biru berdampingan dengan tebasan serta sayatan-sayatan ungu putih bergerak tanpa henti dari tiga arah berlawanan, mengarah tepat pada satu titik yang merupakan tempat sang Ratu Youkai menginjakan keempat kaki besarnya. Langkah Yasaka untuk bergerak maju kembali terhambat karena Akeno dengan tawa psiko andalanya terus menghujami kepala Rubahnya dengan tombak petir dari arah depan. Sedangkan Xenovia dalam diam terus mengayunkan Durandal-nya mendatar, mengirimkan gelombang energi putih pemotong dari sudut kiri.

Seakan tidak mau kalah dengan kedua budak Gremory, Bennia dari arah kanan juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan gadis mantan abdi Tuhan. Serangan berbasis kematian dari sabit hitam dalam gengaman begitu brutal. Gadis mungil berkerudung itu tanpa menampakan rasa letih terus mengayunkan senjata Shinigami-nya mendatar, kadang pula horizontal, yang menciptakan lecutan energi demon berwarna ungu gelap.

"Khukhukhu,,,beraninya kau menyakiti Issei-kun?!" tawa sumbang sang Miko di balas geraman sang Rubah. Gadis itu meringis manis, kedua tanganya saling membentang dengan masing-masing mengengam sebuah tombak petir. " dasar Rubah kecil nakal, khukhuk~" Dengan kecepatan dan tenaga besar, Akeno mengayunkan kedua tanganya bergantian, ber ulang-ulang dengan sangat cepat hingga membuat tombak-tombak biru yang ia lempar nampak menyerupai sebuah rintikan air hujan.

Jengkal demi jengkal langkah kaki Yasaka terseret kebelakang. Hantaman beruntun dari para iblis muda mempertahankan wilayah yang menjadi tangung jawab mereka mulai membuahkan hasil. Kepala berbalut bulu itu menunduk, moncong bertaring penuh liur menghadap tanah. Sesekali ia mengeram, saat berbagai macam serangan silih berganti menghantam telak tubuhnya dari berbagi sudut. Meski tidak sampai membuat tubuh besar itu terpelanting jatuh seperti yang di dambakan, namun mampu menghentilan usaha Yasaka mendekati kastil utama.

"Rasakan,,,rasakan,,,rasakan,,,!"

Di antara ketiga gadis yang saat ini beperan sebagai benteng pertahanan, Akeno benar-benar menunjukan kelasnya sebagi pendeta petir. Dengan tawa ceria, gadis berdarah campuran itu terus menghujami tombak-tombak biru tanpa menunjukan rasa letih maupun jenuh. Kelakuan sang Ratu bahkan membuat Xenovia selaku teman se'rumah' sampai mengelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan sesekali mengumam kata-kata 'gila-sadis ataupun bodoh'.

Orang-orang yang mengenal keseharian Akeno pasti tidak akan menyangka, jika gadis bertitel Yamato Nadeshiko seperti Akeno memiliki kepribadian lain di balik kelembutanya. Apa lagi kalau kepribadian itu sangan melenceng jauh dengan kedok yang selalu ia pakai di muka umum.

Di saat masing-masing dari mereka mulai merasa yakin telah berhasil menjegal sang Ratu Youkai. Tidak ada yang menyangka jika dalam keadaan terdesak seperti sekarang, rahang kuat Yasaka telah terbuka. Percikan energi emas perlahan mulai terkumpul di mulut Youkai Rubah, tidak besar hingga bisa di lihat oleh mata para iblis.

Mata yang tadinya terpejam secara cepat menjeblak terbuka. Menghiraukan adanya tombak petir yang menghujami wajah. Kepala Rubah Yasaka terangkat. Rahangnya terbuka lebar mengampit sebuah bola Youkai padat berwarna kuning emas, dengan gerakan cepat dan tanpa membuang banyak waktu ia langsung memuntahkan gumpalan gelombang plasma penghancur padat sebesar kepala sapi tepat kearah Akeno.

"Are!" Nyaris saja tembakan itu mengenai perut Akeno, andai saja gadis bersurai dark blue panjang ini telat sedikit saja untuk mengeser badanya kesamping. Ketika merasa bahaya telah lewat, sebuah teriakan mengagetkan sang Ratu.

" AKENO! BERBALIK!"

Suara dari sosok yang ia kenal bernama Rias Gremory membuat kening Akeno berkedut binggung. Pandanganya yang tadi tertuju pada bola plasma milik Kyuubi kembali teralih kedepan. Mengikuti perintah dari suara mengelegar yang berisikan kecemasan.

"Oh?!" Akeno berguman lirih. Matanya hitamnya melebar penuh keterkejutan saat menagkap sebuah serangan lanjutan dari Yasaka kini telah berada cukup dekat dengan tubuhnya. Buru-buru ia merentangkan kedua tanganya kedepan. Mengonsentrasikan semua tenaga yang ia miliki di kedua telapak tangan untuk membentuk sebuah dinding pelindung.

BUMMMM,,,BUMMM,,,BUMMMM,,,,BUMMMMM,,,

Bukan hanya satu atau dua, melainkan puluhan. Lontaran bom plasma yang berasal dari rahang Kyuubi terus bermunculan seakan kepala mahluk itu adalah senapan mesin otomatis dengan amunisi tidak terbatas. Rias dapat melihat Akeno yang mulai meringis kurang nyaman. Siapa yang bisa merasa nyaman jika terus di bombardir oleh bola-bola energi penghancur yang bisa melumat tubuh dengan sekali terjangan?.

" Tidak akan bisa!" Rias bangkit, ia menyerahkan Issei sepenuhnya pada tangan Asia yang saat ini masih sibuk mengurusi Kiba." tolong jaga mereka Asia!" melihat gadis kuning itu menganguk. Rias kembali mengeluarkan sayap kelelawarnya, ia berniat membantu pertahanan Ratu sekaligus teman terdekatnya.

Terlihat dengan sangat jelas tubuh Akeno yang sudah bergetar serta di lumuri keringat dingin. Pertahananya mulai terkoyak, peningkatan serangan yang di lakukan oleh Xenovia dan Bennia sepertinya tidak mendapat reaksi apapun dari Kyuubi. Kali ini, Rubah itu benar-benar menargetkan Akeno sebagai mangsa utama, jadi ia tidak memikirkan mahluk lain di sekitarnya sebelum pendeta petir Ratu Gremory itu benar-benar jatuh.

Gigi-gigi Rias saling bergemretak, perasaan marah dan khawatir saling campur aduk mengerogoti kewarasanya. Nyawa sahabatnya tengah di pertaruhkan di depan mata, sementara ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membantu. Niat nya untuk membantu Akeno buyar, ketika puluhan bola plasma milik sang Rubah yang mengenai pelindung Akeno memental dan sialnya arah benda penghancur itu mendarat adalah tempatnya berada sekarang!.

Rias tidak mungkin pergi dan menghindar begitu saja karena di belakangnya tubuh-tubuh para budaknya yang lain serta budak Sona tengah terbaring tanpa daya di bawah telapak tangan malaikat Asia. Di sana mungkin memang ada Momo, namun melihat setatus gadis itu, Rias yakin kalau Momo tidak akan mampu menahan seluruh muntahan serangan Kyuubi. Bukanya ia meremehkan budak Sona yang satu ini, tapi setastistik kekuatan bertahan Momo untuk saat ini benar-benar meragukan jika di bandingkan dengan Level Youkai sekelas Kyuubi no Youkai..

Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka. Rias harus memilih antara menyelamatkan Akeno atau melindunggi meraka yang ada di balik punggungnya. Dengan kekuatanya, Akeno mungkin masih bisa bertahan dari beberapa serangan, Sedangkan mereka? Rias yakin akan langsung musnah. Karena selain tidak bisa lagi mengangkat tangan untuk menghalau atau kaki untuk menghindar, kedudukan mereka di belakangnya masih terlalu kecil untuk menerima sengatan gelombang penghancur dari Youkai sekelas Kyuubi.

Rias menegakan badanya dengan pisisi lurus. Kepala merah itu berputar menghadap langsung wajah Momo yang nampak begitu tegang. 'Bertahanlah Akeno!'

" Momo, buat Kekkai di balik Kekkai milik ku." Perintah mutlak Rias di balas angukan patuh. Momo tidak begitu mempermasalahkan setatusnya sebagai keluarga Sitri maupun Gremory untuk sekarang, karena bagimana pun nyawa rekan-rekanya menjadi taruhan.

"Ha'i!"

Bola hitam sebesar bola basket yang ada di kedua tangan Rias tiba-tiba pecah dan berubah menjadi kubah setengah lingkaran cukup besar yang mengelilinggi seluruh budak Gremory dan Sitri. Di balik selimut Power Of Destruction nampak sebuah kubah baru berwarna hijau muda. Kubah pendukung yang di buat oleh Momo.

BUMMMMMMM…BUMMM…BUMMM…

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Berlindung di balik prisai tipis berpendar biru hasil karyanya sendiri. Akeno mulai merasakan beban berat yang menumpuk di sendi-sendi kedua tanganya begitu mortil-mortil karya Kyuubi puluhan kali menghantam pertahanan tipisnya dengan begitu brutal. Wajah putih gadis Miko ini sudah tampak pucat, gigi-giginya bergemletuk saling beradu. Pancaran ceria yang selalu ia umbar dari dua iris kelamnya kian lama semakin memburam. Kekhawatiran bersanding rapat dengan ketakutan ketika bunyi 'krak dan krak' semakin sering terdengar dari Kekkai pelindungnya.

"Ugh,,,tidak bisa!" Akeno meringis saat percikan Bom plasma Kyuubi berhasil lolos dari jerat Kekkainya dan mengores telak bahu kanan.

GROARRRRRRRR,,,,,,,!

Sosok Yasaka kembali mengaum dengan ganas, Rubah itu semakin membuka lebar rahangnya, menambah jumlah bom plasma yang masih bersemangat menghantam bloking milik Akeno. Raugan liar penuh keganasan yang berulang kali di teriakan oleh Yasaka, di telingga Akeno berubah menjadi tawa meremehkan

Krak,,,krak,,,karak,,,,

"Are,,,aku tidak kuat lagi." Gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu mengeluh, kepalanya ia miringkan kesamping guna menghindari percikan Bom plasma yang lagi-jagi berhasil menembus permukaan Kekkainya.

BUUMMMM…

PYARRR.

Mata masing-masing iblis membulat selebar-lebarnya menyaksikan Kekkai milik salah satu primadona Kuoh pecah layaknya sebuah kaca tarantuk batu. Tanpa pelindung, dapat di pastikan tubuh Akeno akan menjadi santapan empuk untuk Kyuubi.

"AKENO/SENPAI!"

Teriakan bernada kecemasan berdenging keras di pendengaran Akeno. Ia ingin menyahut, namun bola kuning emas yang memancarkan energi Youkai padat di depanya sukses menarik perhatian lebih. Mata hitamnya menyayu pasrah. Kekuatanya sebagai Ratu Petir lenyap. Bayangan kematian tergambar di permukaan Bom plasma milik sang Youkai seakan benda itu adalah Tv kabel di apartemenya.

Sensasi panas mengelitik permukaan kulit memutus semua panca indra perasa yang Akeno miliki, ia tidak bisa merasakan angin semilir di sekitar tubuhnya, rasa sakit, lelah atupun rasa sesak yang melilit di perut.

"Inikah akhir ku?"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Krasak…krasak…krasak…

Bekali-kali bayangan sosok bersurai kuning bergerak leluasa bagai Raja hutan membela rimbunan dedaunan. Menyingirkan para pengangu jalan mengunakan kekuatyan tubuhnya, yang jelas-jelas jauh lebih unggul jika di bandingkan dengan dahan-dahan pohon tanpa daya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi lawan gulatnya.

"Naruto-kun,,, tunggu!"

Lengkingan suara feminim berisikan perintah dari arah belakang, Naruto hiraukan. Selain karena kekurang jelasan pendengaran akibat ganguan angin, suara ledakan-demi ledakan yang berasal dari arah tujuanya melangkah juga berperan penting untuk Naruto tidak mau menuruti keinginan rekanya.

Plak,,

"Aduh,,," Tomoe memekik kecil saat sebuah dahan tanpa sengaja menyambar keningnya. Gadis itu mendengus kemudian mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia jengkel, begitu teriakanya lagi-lagi di anggap angin lalu oleh si pirang yang masih saja melesat cepat jauh di depan matanya. Langkah kaki pemuda itu begitu konstan, tak ada satu pun pijakan yang meleset meski pada kenyataanya yang pemuda itu jadikan tumpuan bukanlah tanah lebar melainkan dahan kecil nan licin.

" Meski kau berteriak sampai mulutmu berbusa, Naruto tidak akan menghentikan lagkahnya!" Tsubaki kembali mengepakan sayapnya dengan tenaga ekstra. Tubuhnya yang dalam keadaan kurang bertenaga harus di paksa bekerja keras kembali hanya karena mengejar sang adik kelas yang entah bagaimana bisa mendahului ia dan Tomoe hanya dengan kedua kaki, padahal ia dan Tomoe telah mengunakan sayap masing-masing, tapi tetap saja kecepatan ngacir si pirang masih bisa mengalahkan keceptan mereka.

Tomoe menoleh kesamping." Apa Naruto-kun sekejam itu?" dengan cepat gadis bersurai merah coklat itu memiringkan kepalanya kekiri begitu seongok ranting melintang tertangkam indra penglihatan.

"Bukan Naruto yang kejam. Tapi,,,"

" Tapi?"

Tsubaki menatap balik sang lawan bicara dengan wajah datar bercucur keringat." Kaicho!"

Tomoe tersentak, ia meringis ketika ingat dalam pelarian-nya Naruto tidak hanya membawa beban tubuhnya saja. Di antara lengan kokoh itu terselip mahluk mini bersurai hitam pendek yang dengan santainya menumpang kaki pada Naruto.

…

Tanpa sedikit pun memperlambat laju, Naruto dengan sigap menapaki satu demi satu dahan pohon dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Pemuda yang beberapa waktu lalu tampak begitu loyo, kini terlihat nampak bugar. Wajah tan bergaris itu tidak lagi sering mengernyit menyembunyikan sakit akibat sisa pertarunganya dengan Tifa.

" Apa tidak sebiknya kita menungu mereka berdua, Kaicho?" Naruto menunduk, mencoba memandang wajah Sona. Kedua tanganya yang menampung berat badan sang Sitri ia naikan ketika merasakan cengkraman masing-masing jari pada lutut dan pungung Sona agak merengang.

Entah apa yang sebenarnya di pirkirkan Sona hingga dengan tegasnya ingin nebeng pada si pirang. Berbekal alasan lelah karena kehabisan tenaga akibat menyembuhkan seluruh luka dalam Naruto. Sona mengadu dan meminta, atau lebih tepat memerintah sang Uzumaki untuk memberikan tumpangan.

Naruto yang kala itu masih cengo dengan cara penyembuhan tak lazim yang di pakai Sona untuk memulihkan seluruh setaminanya yang sudah terkuras hingga akar, hanya bisa menganguk tanpa bisa membantah rengekan manja khas anak SD andalan Sona. Jadi ketika sang Sitri melompat, Naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung meraup tubuh kecil sang King kedalam dekapan, menyelipkan rapat tubuh mungil Sona di antara lengan dan dadanya.

Tanpa mau membalas tatapan Naruto, Sona mengeleng. Gadis itu seakan enggan meningalkan wajahnya dari dada sang pion, bahkan hanya untuk bernafas. Sepasang tangan putih yang sejak awal melingkari tubuh toples Naruto kembali mengerat.

Sebenarnya bukanya Sona tidak mau bersebrangan dengan dua budaknya, ia hanya,,,malu. Malu bertatap muka kembali dengan dua gadis di belakangnya yang beberapa saat lalu menjadi saksi mata proses pemulihan yang ia terapkan pada Naruto.

Emm,,, mungkin jika tehnik penyembuhan dengan langkah normal seperti biasa, Sona harusnya tidak perlu merasa risih. Namun bagaimana bila cara yang baru pertama kali Sona terpakan sebagai media penyaluran energi terhadap tubuh si pirang kali ini terkesan tidak biasa dan bersifat 'pribadi', dan akan berdampak kurang baik untuk reputasinya jika di ketahui khalayak luar?. Jika biasanya berpengangan tangan atau tidur bersama, cara baru Sona adalah berciuman.!

Berciuman, menyatukan bibir dengan bibir.

' Oh,,,, demi dada super Rias, apa yang akan Onee-sama lakukan jika ia tahu semua ini!'

Wajah pualam Sona memerah menyamai surai terang sang Gremony begitu ingatanya terterik kembali pada peristiwa di mana ia meraup pipi bergaris Naruto, dan tanpa meminta persetujuan dari si pirang, ia langsung menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Tidak adanya perlawanan dari Naruto, membuat Sona yang sudah mulai mabuk dengan basah dan hangatnya bibir pemuda itu tanpa sadar mulai menyelipkan lidah guna mencari kepuasan lebih.

Di saat naluri iblis menguasai tubuh, kewarasan sang Herries Sitri mulai memudar. Kelopak mata Sona tertutup rapat, ia melepaskan tangan kirinya dari pipi kasar Naruto dan tanpa kecangungan langsung berkelebat gesit mengapai kepala belakang si pirang guna menekanya kuat untuk memperdalam cumbuanya. Seakan masih kurang menemukan kepuasanya, satu tanganya yang berperan sebagai bingkai wajah Naruto ia lepas untuk mencengkram tangan Naruto yang naik merayap kepundaknya. Mencengkram punggung tangan pemuda itu erat, seraya menarik paksa turun kebawah hingga akhirnya berhenti begitu berada tepat di atas dada kananya.

Desahan yang di sertai dengan suara kecapan dua bibir saling melumat terlantun merdu mewarnai suasana. Naruto melotot begitu cengkraman tangan Sona pada punggung tanganya mengerat, memaksa pemuda itu untuk semakin kuat meremas gundukan daging sebelah kanan sang gadis. Terdorong oleh kehangatan menjanjikan yang di tawarkan oleh Sona, dalam waktu singkat Naruto mulai menandaskan tanda-tanda kekurang nyamanannya. Pemuda itu diam, tidak membalas namun juga tidak mengelak. Membiarkan begitu saja tubuhnya di permain layaknya sebuah bantal oleh sang Raja.

Aksi Sona menyusuri sela-sela rongga mulut putra tungal Yondaime Hokage itu tanpa ia sadari memakan waktu nyaris enam menit. Remasan tangan kanan Naruto pada aset nya serta rasa memabukan yang ia kecap melalui lidahnya membuat adik Maou Leviathan ini seakan lupa daratan. Andai saja kaum Iblis tidak membutuhkan Oksigen untuk bernafas Sona yakin ia akan mampu lebih lama mempertahankan posisi mengairahkan ini. Sementara Naruto masih ok-ok saja dengan ekspresi blon-nya, Sona yang sudah kembali mendapatkan udara berniat kembali menyerang sang pion lebih ganas, mungkin akan melakukan tidakan nekatnya lebih jauh lagi andai saja keberadaan Tsubaki dan Tomoe tidak menggangu sensor iblisnya.

Tersadar tindakanya bukan merupakan privasi pribadi lagi, dengan secepat kilat Sona berdiri. Dalam hati, gadis itu merutukki kedatangan Tsubaki dan Tomoe yang secara tidak langsung menganggu momen istimewa antara ia dengan Naruto. Tanpa mau memandang wajah kedua rekanya yang melonggo dengan liur menetes, bubu-buru Sona membalik badan untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya karena ketangkap basah telah menodai anak orang.

[Sebagian besar luka yang di derita Naruto ada didalam tubuhnya, jadi untuk menyembuhkanya harus dengan menyalurkanya langsung kedalam tubuh!]

' Sial' Sona merutuk. Alasan konyol yang ia jadikan alibi memang tidak begitu meyakinkan. Tapi untuk Tomoe dan Tsubaki yang sudah paham arti tatapan menguliti Sona, hanya bisa menganguk dalam diam. Sona yakin kalau kedua budaknya tidak percaya dengan alasan konyol yang dia pakai, tapi meniliki kepatuhan mereka selama ini sedikit banyaknya membuat Sona cukup lega.

Kelegaan sang Sitri semakin meluas begitu entah bodoh, polos atau pura-pura bodoh Naruto 96% mempercayai alasanya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto kembali menunduk ketika Sona mendesis. Hembusan nafas gadis bersurai hitam pendek itu sempat membuat tubuh pemuda itu menegang." Hem?"

"Jangan katakana kejadian tadi pada siapa pun?"

" Kejadian yang mana?"

"Y-yang itu!~" Sona terbata. Tubuhnya mengeliat hingga membuat Naruto nyaris salah mengambil langkah.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam Naruto akhirnya menganguk paham." Jadi aku tidak boleh mengatakan pada siapa pun bahwa Kaicho menciumku karena ingin mengobati luka dalamku!"

Dari sekian kata yang di lontarkan oleh si pirang, hanya kata 'menciumku' yang dapat tertangkap indara pendengaran Sona. Gadis itu menganguk. Mungkin jika saat ini Sona mendongkak Naruto akan dapat melihat kalau wajah gadis itu sudah sangat memerah.

" Kenapa?"

Sona mengeleng." B-bukan apa-apa, hanya tidak boleh saja!"

" Iya,,tapi kenapa?!" Nada suara Naruto terdengar tidak puas dan menuntut.

Sona kembali mengeleng, lebih kencang dari sebelumnya." P-Pokonya tidak boleh!"

Naruto mendesah." Baiklah,,,aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapa pun kalau Kaicho telah menciumku, tapi— " Pemuda itu bebicara dengan tenangnya, tidak menyadari kalau gadis dalam rengkuhanya sudah mendongkrak dengan wajah lega bercampur penasaran."bagaimana kalau aku bilang, kalau Kaicho yang bermuka tembok ini ternyata mesum… dan hampir saja memperkosaku yang polos ini—ADUH~!"

Meski tapak kaki pemuda yang mengendongnya oleng, namun Sona tetap tidak melepaskan jeweranya pada kulit pinggang Naruto." Jika berani mengatakan itu, kau akan mati!" Suara Sona yang terkesan begitu dingin dan berbahaya berasil menciutkan nyali Naruto.

Pemuda itu mengeleng, namun dalam sekejap berubah menjadi anggukan patuh begitu Sona semakin mengencangkan cubitan sayangnya. "H-hai" Naruto mendesah lega, saat rasa sakit dan perih yang menjalar di pinggangnya mulai menghilang. Pemuda itu menunduk mengamati kepala sang King yang masih saja beta membenamkan wajahnya di permukaan dadanya." Em,,, Kaicho?" Naruto kembali membuka percakapan begitu merasa Sona telah kembali mendapatkan ketenagan.

"Hem?" meski engan Sona tetap menyahut.

"Tadi itu,,,Ciuman pertamaku lho…!" ' Ciuman pertama sejak aku berada di dunia ini' Naruto menambahkan dalam hati. Pemuda itu mendesah ketika cukup lama menunggu namun tak mendapat balasan dari gadis dalam gendonganya.

Mendengar pengakuan dari Naruto membuat hati kecil sang Sitri menjerit. Ada kebangaan yang menjalar di sana ketika tahu bahwa ia adalah yang pertama berhasil mendominasi si pirang. Senyum kecil tanpa bisa ia cegah terukir di parasnya, wajah ayunya bersemu ketika ingatan beberapa waktu lalu kembali mengalir. Mungkin sekarang tidak ada salahnya ia sedikit membuka diri dan membuang gengsinya.

Setelah memantapkan hati akan pilianya, Sona memberanikan diri untuk mendongkrak, memandang wajah tegas pemuda bersetatus Pion itu dengan tatapan lembut." Suatu hari kelak kau harus menikahiku!" Dan Sona terkekeh mendapati wajah pion Kesayanganya melonggo sebentar sebelum membuang muka kesamping dengan rona merah mejalar di pipi bergarisnya.

"Akan ku usahakan."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Dalam hidupnya selama ini, seorang atau telah berubah menjadi seekor iblis ber NIK name lengkap Genshirou Saji tidak pernah bermimpi bisa mendapatkan senyum manis nan tulus dari seorang gadis. Setelah sekian lama kutukan itu melekat padanya, Saji sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa akan tiba waktunya juga kaum hawa yang tanpa meminta imbalan atau pemanfaatan dengan suka rela mau memberikan lengkungan bibir manisnya pada sosok pria pirang ini. Dan yang lebih membuat Saji ingin menangis haru adalah dua gadis tersebut bukanlah gadis biasa, ok lupakan setatus mereka yang merupakan dari ras Iblis! Mengkesampingkan fakta tersebut, dua gadis cantik di depanya adalah sosok yang menyandang gelar 'One-sama' di akademi Kuoh.

Bayangkan! dua gadis dengan kecantikan menyerupai malaikat dengan bodi bak gitar india yang selalu di eluh-eluhkan oleh setiap kaum adam. Mau membagi keindahan mereka tepat di depan matanya. Dua kecupan yang mampir di pipi secara bersamaan, seakan mebuat jantung pemuda itu copot. Bibir Saji melengkung mengumbar senyum, wajahnya merah menyerupai tomat busuk dan aliran merah kental tidak suci mengalir mulus melewati celah hidung.

'Jika ini mimpi, siapa pun jangan pernah bangunkan aku dari tidurku!'

PLETAK….!

"Cabul!" suara bernada sengak dan hantaman tinju dari Momo membuat pemuda pemilik Vitra itu tepar. Doanya terkabul meski sebuah benjolan bertingkat di kepalan adalah harga yang harus di bayar Saji.

"Ara-ara Momo-chan,,,kau kejam,,!," Akeno terkekeh. Gadis yang baru saja lepas dari ujung sabit Shinigami ini mengerlingkan bulu mata lentiknya kearah Momo yang mendelik galak kearahnya seakanan menuduh Akeno adalah perebut suami orang.

Rias yang juga duduk bersimpuh di samping sang Ratu, ikut tersenyum. Sedikit heran dengan keteguhan Akeno yang masih bisa bertingkah 'normal' meski beberapa saat lalu nyaris mengunjunggi alam kematian. Iris jernihnya bergati arah memandang kearah Saji." Arigato." Berbisik lirih hingga tidak ada siapapun yang mendengar.

Ketakutanya akan kehilangan sang sahabat menguar menjadi asap tak berati. Kecekatan dan ketepatan yang di miliki pemuda dalam pangkuan Momo itu Rias akui berkah tak terduga yang membuat Akeno masih bisa bernafas hingga sekarang. Rias masih ingat dengan jelas, melalui dua bola matanya yang kala itu sudah buram tertutupi air kesedihan melihat samar benang-benang hijau dalam jumlah banyak melilit perut Akeno sebelum permukaan Bom plasma Kyuubi berhasil menyentuh kulit sang Ratu. Di saat ia hanya bisa berteriak memanggil, Saji yang telah berhasil keluar dari reruntuhan bangunan bertindak lebih berguna dengan menarik sang Ratu Gremony kebelakang.

"Hah,,," Rias mendesah, sunggung ia tidak ingin lagi melihat tontonan tak mengenakan itu terulang kembali di mana salah satu anggota kelompoknya tersudut dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu.

"Jangan pegang-pegang tangan Saji-kun, Akeno." Momo mengerutu. Tanganya bergerak cepat menepis tangan Akeno yang terjulur meraba-raba tangan sang pemilik Vitra.

"Ufufufu…tapi aku hanya ingin membantu malaikat penyelamatku!" Akeno tersenyum, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan delikan sebal sang budak Sitri.

Momo mendelik lebih lebar" Tidak,, aku sendiri saja sudah bisa memulihkan keadaan Saji-kun"

" Tapi bukanya lebih baik bila bersama?"

Mendengar perdebatan dua gadis di dekatnya menghasilkan hembusan nafas bosan dari kedua lubang hidung pewaris tahta Gremory." Hah,,,sudahlah Akeno! biarkan Momo melakukan tugasnya dengan tenang!" Rias menyela adu mulut kedua gadis di depanya dengan suara lembut khas bangsawan. Gadis itu memberikan kerlingan satu mata begitu Akeno menoleh kearahnya.

" BUCHO,,GAWAT!"

Teriakan bernada panik dari Xenovia dari balik kubah pelindung menghentikan protes yang yang hampir di layangkan Akeno. Kedua gadis itu untuk sesaat bertatap mata menyampaikan kebingungan, sebelum akhirnya memilih bangkit untuk melihat situasi di medan laga yang sampai-sampai membuat sosok keras kepala nan angkuh seperti Xenovia bisa menyuarakan kepanikan berlebih.

Di sana, di tengah reruntuhan sisa bangunan Desa dua tubuh nampak berdiri membungkuk mengatur nafas saling bersebelahan. Kelelahan teramat sangat tergambar jelas di wajah bermandikan peluh Xenovia dan Bennia yang yang masih setia menjegal langkah sang Rubah ekor sembilan untuk menghancurkan kastil utaman. Pakaian yang di kenakan kedua gadis berbeda sifat itu tampak acak-acakan dan tidak lengkap. Bennia yang sudah kehilangan jubahnya kini hanya mengenakan kaus kutang ketat pendek berwarna ungu yang hanya menutupi bagian dada serta punggung atasnya. Sementara untuk perut atas hingga pinggul, sudah tidak memiliki lagi pembalut apapun selain kulit mulusnya yang juga tak luput dari beberapa luka gores maupun memar. Bennia masih cukup beruntung rok hitam pajang yang ia kenakan hanya menerima robekan sampai kepaha, sehingga gadis manis ini tidak perlu cemas akan ada mata Mesum yang bisa mengekspos daerah segitiga rawanya.

Sementara dengan Xenovia? penampilan gadis mantan abdi Tuhan ini lebih memperihatinkan dari kondisi Bennia. Jika Bennia hanya kehilangan baju serta jubahnya. Xenovia justru kehilangan semua pakaianya dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam ketat berwarna hijau tua yang melekat di pangkal paha.

Tatapan mengasihani Rias dan Akeno kembali bergulir kearah di mana dua gadis itu memandang. Mau tidak mau sang King Gremory dan Ratunya harus kembali membulatkan mata begitu mendapati sosok Kyuubi yang masih berdiri kokoh tak jauh di hadapan Xenovia dan Bennia tengah menengadah keangkasa. Moncong mahluk itu terbuka sangat lebar. Di atas hidung Kyuubi yang menghadap langit, sebuah bola hitam sebesar Truk Tronton mengambang setabil dengan sesekali memercikan halilintar putih.

Keringat dingin kembali mengalir berjamaah melumasi kulit di seluruh tubuh para iblis saat menyaksikan Bola hitam menyerupai Power Of Destruction milik Rias yang melayang di atas mulut lebar Kyuubi tiba-tiba bergetar sebelum akhirnya mengecil hingga sebentuk bola basket.

Sebagai calon pemimpin, Rias yang sejak masih kanak-kanak sering di jejali oleh pengetahuan oleh Otou-san-nya, tanpa harus melihat buku muapun komentar cemerlang Sona mengetahui persis benda apa yang baru saja di telan oleh Yasaka. Bola hitam perbaduan antara energi Ying dan Yang. Senjata paling mematikan yang hanya bisa di buat oleh sesosok Youkai terpilih. Kehancuran dan kematian bersebrangan erat dengan energi itu bagi mereka yang yang berada di sekitar jangkauan replika Power Of Destruction.

'Bijuudama. Serangan terkuat sesosok Youkai terpilih. Satu hempasan mampu melenyapkan sebuah gunung, membelah lautan dan menghilangkan jutaan nyawa.' Sebuah teori meyakinkan yang tertulis tebal di atas selembar kertas hasil produksi kaum iblis. Dan Rias yakin buku yang menerangkan kedigdayaan para Youkai itu masih tersimpan manis di perpustakaan keluarganya di dunia bawah.

" KALIAN BERDUA,,,!," Rias berteriak keras hingga tengorokanya sakit. Gadis itu melambaikan tangan kananya untuk memberi perintah pada dua gadis bersetatus Knight miliknya dan Sona untuk segera mendekat dengan tujuan berlindung di balik Kubah Kekkai miliknya. "MENYINGKIR DARI SANA DAN CEPAT KEMARI!"

Akeno yang memang belum mengetahui situasi mulai menyampaikan kebinggunganya. Gadis itu mencoba mengambil perhatian Rias dengan cara memangilnya. "Bucho!" Dan hasilnya nihil, sang King masih menatap tajam kearah dua Knight yang kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kubah yang Rias ciptakan untuk melindunggi keselamatan anggota Gremory dan Sitri.

"Bucho!" Akeno kembali mencoba, kali ini dengan di sertai tepukan pada pada pundak ringkih Rias.

" PERCEPAT LANGKAH KALIAN"

Akeno mendesah, kembali menarik tanganya yang sama sekali tidak membantu. Niatnya untuk bertanya urung saat menangkap kilau kegelisahan dari balik permata hijau milik sahabatnya. Memutar kepalanya kesamping, mengikuti arah pandang Gremory muda. Akeno dapat melihat Xenovia dan Bennia yang terengah di depan Kekkai. Dua gadis itu membungkuk untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali melangkah memasuki benteng Kekkai setelah Rias menciptakan sebuah lubang cukup lebar untuk jalan mereka.

"Asia, pulihkan Xenovia dan Bennia!" Asia yang mendengar perintah mutlak dari Rajanya tanpa pikir panjang langsung bangkit. Dia meningalkan tubuh Issei yang masih pingsan namun sudah menampakan tanda-tanda membaik. Rias mengeser badanya kekanan, memberi jalan untuk Asia yang bergegas mendekati Xenovia dan Bennia.

" Akeno!" Sang Miko berjenggit kaget mendapati suara tajam Rias yang menyebutkan namanya.

"Yah?" Setenang mungkin Akeno membalas. Gadis itu menatap Rajanya yang masih kusuk mempergatikan gerak pola Ratu Youkai!

" Bantu aku memperkuat Kekkai pelindung!"

Alis Akeno terangkat. Ia mendadak binggung dengan perintah Rias. Dari sekian banyak musuh yang pernah mereka lawan, sepengetahuan Akeno sampai saat ini belum ada yang pernah berhasil menembus benteng pertahanan Power Of Destuction. Setelah semua pembuktian nyata yang mempertontonkan kekuatan mengagumkan berkah alami Klan Bael ini, kenapa kali ini ia menangkap adanya keraguan di wajah Gadis bersurai merah itu dengan kekuatanya sendiri?." Kenapa?"

" Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskanya, Akeno!" tanpa menoleh Rias menjawab. Tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar bertatap wajah ketika pandanganya menangkap postur tubuh Kyuubi yang sepertinya sudah siap menembakan Bijuudama dari mulutnya yang berasap. Dia mengangkat kedua tanganya tinggi-tinggi keatas, seakan ingin mengapai langit. Dari seluruh inci tubuhnya secara perlahan aura merah pekan merembas mengalir halus menabrak dinding Kekkai. Mendapat suplai tambahan lebih, pelindung yang awalnya berwarna merah terang itu secara perlahan berubah, mulai dari ketebalanya serta warnanya yang semakin mendekati warna hitam." Kerjakan saja perintahku, jika masih ingin melihat matahari terbit esok hari."

Akeno mendesah, jika Rias sudah berkata seperti itu berarti tidak akan ada jawaban memuaskan yang dapat ia peroleh. Meski belum menemukan titik temu mengenai penyebab kepanikan Rias, sebagai seorang Ratu yang loyal pada kingnya, Akeno mengikuti perintah Rajanya. Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat kedua tanganya lurus kedepan sebatas dada. Tatapan matanya yang sayu alami menajam ketika energi biru menguar dari seluruh permukaan telapak tangan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama energi yang di hasilkan tubuh mahluk campuran itu menguar melapisi Kekkai Power of Destruction milik Rias yang sudah terlebih dahulu berada di sekelilingnya.

GROARRRRRRR,,,,,,,,

Gumpalan hitam pekat meluncur ganas dari moncong berkumis Kyuubi, melesat lurus kedepan tanpa bisa di perlambat oleh beberapa sisa bangunan yang menghalangi lajunya. Tanah tersingkir kemudaian hancur, sebuah kawa memancang menyerupai sebuah sungai langsung tercipta ditempat yang campuran energi Ying dan Yang itu lewati.

Di dalam kubah, Rias kembali mengertakan gigi-giginya saat insting Iblisnya menjerit, menyuarakan ia untuk segera menghidar dan bukanya menahan energi penghancur murni yang tengah bergerak ganas seolah membelah bumi menuju ketempatnya. Meski dengan batuan Akeno sekali pun, dia tidak yakin seratus persen bisa menghentikan laju Biijudama itu dengan sempurna. Jika apa yang di katakan buku benar, lebih dari keberuntungan untuk Rias dan para anggotanya selamat dari serangan Kyuubi kali ini.

DUARRRRRRRRRRRRR….

Bumi bergetar, tanah tersisih beramaan dengan angin yang berhembus liar menerbangkan segala bentuk benda yang luput dari pelindung Kekkai kebangaan Herries Gremory. Tumit kaki jenjang sang Miko dan Rajanya terseret kebelakang begitu Bijuudama terus merangsek dinding tipis pelindung mereka. Rahang kedua gadis ini saling bergemletuk merasakan sensasi nyeri yang mulai menjalar di setiap persendia. Jeritan Asia yang berada di pelukan Xenivia, seakan menjadi lantunan sendu musik kematian memenuhi indra pendengaran.

Tangan, kaki dan seluruh tubuh Akeno bergetar dengan sangat ketara ketika fisiknya yang kian lama semakin melemah ia paksa untuk terus beroprasi demi melindungi mereka yang di belakanya dan dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan yang beberapa waktu lalu ia lontarkan pada sang Bucho 'kenapa ia bisa begitu tertekan melihat sang Ratu Youkai Rubah' kini telah terjawab.

Bruuk…

Melalui ekor matanya Rias dapat melihat sang Pendeta Petir kini telah mencapai pada batas maksimalnya. Akeno jatuh bersimpuh di atas tanah dengan nafas putus-putus. Energi biru yang melapisi Kekkai Power Of Destruction milik Rias langsung menghilang begitu sang pemilik tak lagi mampunyai tenaga ekstra untuk bisa mempertahankan benda itu lebih lama.

Gemuruh menyerupai tanah longsor menulikan pendengaran, tanah –tanah terkikis semakin menjauh di belakang kaki Rias. Mata hijau Rias kembali menghadap kedepan, menatap langsung pertemuan permukaan Kekkai miliknya dengan Bijuudama. Percikan energi hitam dan merah terlontar dari pergesekan dua energi tersebut, membentuk sebuah bola-bola kecil menyerupai bola tenis berhamburan kesegala arah tak dapat dikontrol. Ledakan demi ledakan sahut menyahut menakuti seluruh penghuni bukit Kyoto, saat bola-bola hitam-merah yang mempunyai daya hancur menyamai sebuah geranat militer menyentuh tanah, pohon mau pun sisa bangunan.

Di deraa rasa letih dan putus asa. Rias hampir saja menurunkan kedua tanganya yang terjulur untuk mempertahankan Kekkai yang masih berusaha menahan amukan energi Youkai murni Yasaka, menghentikan usahanya dan membiarkan Bijuudama melumat tubuhnya hingga menjadi debu.

Namun, tak lebih dari satu detik pikiran itu ia tepis dengan sangat cepat begitu sadar bukan hanya nyawanya saja yang ia pertaruhkan. Ada banyak anggotanya serta anggota Sona yang kini berlindung di belakanya, dan mereka semua mengantungkan nyawanya pada dia seorang!

Masih di tempatnya semula, Gadis penyandang gelar Leviathan ini menundukan kepalanya, mata hitam coklatnya berkilat tajam memandang punggung adik rekanya yang masih bergelut dengan energi penghancur Ratu Youkai. Seulas senyum bangga ia perlihatkan begitu melihat semangat juang Rias melindunggi selurung Peeregenya serta Pereege Sona.

Mearasa sudah cukup melihat tontonan menarik di bawahnya, Serrafall mulai menegakan tubuhnya untuk bersiap-siap memasuki medan pertempuran. Semangat Rias memang pantas di acungi dua jempol, namun hanya dengan tekat saja ia tahu Rias tidak akan mampu mengalahkan Kyuubi. Butuh dari sekedar semangat dan tekat untuk mengulingkan sang Youkai saat ini. Melawan mahluk yang bahkan tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya sendiri, kekuatan adalah modal terbesar yang harus ia miliki, dan sayangnya untuk sekarang Rias belum memiliki yang satu itu.

Saat keteguhan tidak bisa mendapatkan simpati, maka kekuatan adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk menumbangkan sang lawan.

"**Jikukan Kekkai"**

Suara teriakan bernada serak menghentikan niat Serafall yang sudah nyaris terjun kelapangan. Meski suara itu teredam oleh bunyi ledakan dan tanah pecah, tapi sebagai bangsa iblis yang mempunyai panca indra kelas wahid, kakak Sona Sitri ini dapat mendengar cukup jelas suara khas seorang laki-laki yang entah berasal dari sudut mana.

Setelah sekian lama kedua bola matanya menyusuri arena untuk mencari sumber suara, akhirnya titik temu mulai ia dapatkan. Di pengir hutan di belakang tubuh besar Kyuubi. Alis mata Srafall sedikit naik begitu merasakan beberapa energi demon yang sangat familiar mulai mendekat dari arah itu.

"So-tan?" Gadis yang selalu mengunakan dandanan Cosplay ala-ala penyihir ini kembali menunduk. Matanya mengeryit binggung melihat kemunculan simbol-simbol aneh yang berada tepat di tengah-tengan pertemuan Bijuudama dan tameng ciptaan Rias, seolah benda itu ada untuk memisahkan dua energi berbeda tersebut.

" I-itu~?" Mata sang Maou melebar. Sama sekali tidak menduga benda yang tidak memiliki tekanan energi iblis bisa memusnahkan kumpulan energi padat milik Yasaka dengan sangat mudah dan cepat." Telepotasi." Serafall berdecak antara kagum dan binggung. Ia hanya melihat bagaimana benda yang awalnya hanya berupa huruf-huruf kanji itu menyebar semakin luas dan kemudian menagkup seluruh permukaan Bijjudama seperti sebuah tangan mengengam Bola kasti. Dan detik selanjutnya, benda itu hilang bersamaan dengan Bijuudama.

Rias mematung, matanya masih melotot menghadap kedepan dan tanganya juga masih terjulur. Otak di balik tempurung tulangnya seakan mencair memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi.

Kemana perginya benda hitam itu?

Siapa yang menghilangkanya?

Apa ia berhasil?

Dan kebinggungan yang di alami Rias sepertinya juga di alami oleh mereka yang masih tersadar di sekitarnya. Akeno yang masih engan bangkit dari acara bersimpuhnya, melonggo. Xenovia mengerjap binggung, tanganya masih mendekap kepala Asia kedalam pelukanya. Bennia juga hanya bisa diam membisu mencermati dan mengolah apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"T-tadi itu,,,, apa?" Momo mengambil suara pertama, matanya menatap lurus kepungung Rias, tak mendapat respon apapun dari King Gremory itu ia mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Akeno, Xenovia dan Bennia. Dan hasilnya sama saja, tak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanya.

"A-ano—"

GROARRRRRRRR—

" ODAMA RASENGAN!"

DUUUUAAAARRRRRR,,,,,

Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka di buat membisu. Gertakan Kyuubi yang awalnya sudah bisa mengembalikan koneksi otak mereka masing-masing di buat kembali terputus, begitu dua sosok yang mengapit satu bola biru sebesar ban mobil muncul dari lebatnya hutan di belakang ekor Kyuubi, dan tanpa segan langsung menghantam kepala Rubah itu dengan keras hingga membuat dagu Kyuubi melesat mencium tanah.

Hening seketika menyerang saat ledakan dan letupan energi Demon dan Youkai yang beberapa saat lalu silih bergati mewarnati bukut Kyoto kehilangan eksistensinya. Suara hembusan angin tanpa tuan hanya satu-satunya nada yang masih tetap bertahan menyapu indra pendengaran. Para iblis, hanya bisa mengerjap dengan pandangan baru yang di suguhkan gratis di depan mata mereka. Sedangkan sang Rubah yang dari awal memang tidak bisa diam, secara ajaib menutup mulutnya yang saat ini masih terkubur di dalam tanah.

"Naruto-kun~!?"

Rias kembali mengerjap. Leher jenjangnya ia putar kekanan begitu suara halus sang Queen memasuki pendengaranya. Untuk sesaat gadis merah ini hanya menatap Akeno dengan pandangan tanya. Namun melihat arah mata gadis Miko itu tertuju, Rias kembali memindahkan pandanganya, sama ketempat yang sekarang menjadi daya tarik Akeno.

"Naruto." Rias akhirnya ikut menyuarakan hal yang sama dengan Akeno. Surai pirang mencuat yang bergerak liar tertiup angin, tubuh tegap berbalut kulit tan dan luka-luka familiar yang membekas di sepanjang punggung lebarnya. Hanya satu orang yang Rias rasa memiliki fisik seperti dia yang kini berdiri tegap di depan moncong Kyuubi. Meski sosok itu belum memperlihtakan rupanya. Tapi untuk Rias dan beberapa Iblis di sekitarnya sudah yakin tahu persis siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya.

"Bucho!"

"Ah,,,yah?" terlalu larut dalam pengamatanya, Rias sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Asia yang entah kapan sudah bebas dari dekapan perlindungan Xenovia. Rias menunduk, mempertemukan pandanganya dengan Asia." Ada apa, Asia?"

"Um,,ano,,," meski sudah berusaha menjadi gadis yang pemberani, namun untuk ukuran seseorang seperti Asia, menghilangkan rasa malunya agaknya masih cukup sulit. Pandangan berubah-ubah fokus Asia membuat Rias mengernyit, tidak paham dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan salah satu budaknya itu." Bucho lelahkan?"

Rias memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Dia yang sudah sedikit mengerti sifat sang mantan Biarawati langsung tersenyum menyadari tatapan Asia adalah kekhawatiran." Ah,,yah." Suara pembenaran Rias membuat Asia mendongkrakan wajahnya untuk memandang rupa sang Raja. Rias menurunkan tanganya yang sedari tadi masih terangkat, menempatkanya santai di samping tubuh lelahnya." Bisa bantu aku, Asia!"

Asia menganguk dengan antusia. Gadis itu mengulas senyum manis sebelum akhirnya berjalan cepat kebelakang tubuh Rias" Tentu, Bucho." Dari ketiadaan dua cincin kembar muncul di jari Asia yang terangkat dan menempel dipunggung Rias. Energi hijau penyembuh menyeruak dan melapisi kulit di balik seragam yang di kenakan sang Gremory muda. Menyembuhkan dan mengembalikan setaminanya yang telah anjlok.

Tap,,,tap,,,tap

Tiga pasang jejak kaki mendarat mulus di belakang punggung para iblis. Suara cukup keras yang mereka hasilkan membuat berpasang-pasang kepala menoleh secara serempak pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan.

"Kaicho bisa kau turun sekarang?" Naruto mengoyangkan tubuh di dalam pelukanya yang masih meringkuk nyaman mirip orang tertidur.

Sosok itu mengeliat. Agak kurang setuju dengan permintaan Naruto. Sona akhirnya mendongkrak begitu tubuhnya terus mendapat goncangan tak mengenakan." Apa si?"

Naruto nyengir grogi begitu kilat tajam dari Fiolet Sona menuntutnya." Kita sudah sampai!" ia mengedikan kepalanya kedepan, memberi tanda pada Sona untuk ikut melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka.

Untuk sesaat Sona terdiam. Alis lentik gadis itu terangkat bersamaan dengan otaknya yang kembali bekerja mencoba memahami perkataan pionya. Melihat tanda perintah dari Naruto, dengan agak segan ia memutar pandanganya." Ah,,," wajah-wajah familiar terpampang jelas di depanya, menatap kearah dirinya dengan berbagai ekspresi dan emosi. Sona melihat sang sahabat bersurai merah yang terpukau, Akeno yang tersenyum aneh, Xenovia yang mengeram dan sesekali meninju tanah, Bennia yang hanya diam dan Momo yang mengangkat alisnya heran.

"AHHH" Kesadaran seratus persen ia dapatkan. Dengan secepat dan sebrutal mungkin Sona memberotak dari gendongan Naruto. Tindakan gadis ini membuat sang ninja kehilangan keseimbangan dan mau tidak mau melepaskan peganganya dengan sepontan, membuat tubuh mengil itu jatuh gedebuk dengan bokokong mencium tanah" Aduh,,"

Erangan Sona di balas dengusan oleh Naruto. Pemuda itu membuang muka begitu mendapati Sona mendelik murka kearahnya.

Dengan sedikit tergesa, Sona bangkit, menyempatkan diri menendang kaki sipirang sebelum berbalik menghadap kearah Rias dan sekutunya. "Ehem,,hai?!" Semburat merah mulai mucul di pipi mulus Sona begitu sapaanya tak membuat banyak perubahan." Rias!"

Rias tersentak. Gadis itu mengeleng singkat sebelum kembali menatap Sona dengan mata menyipit." Apa yang kau lakukan?" setiap kata berisi penekanan, membuat Sona menjadi agak gelisah.

Dengan segala kemampuanya Soan menahan diri untuk tetap bersikap tenang. Tanganya ia angkat untuk menaikan kaca matanya. Tindakan yang justru membuat ia tampak gugup." Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

Pandangan Rias menajam. Ia mendadak bangkit dan melangkah garang mendekati Sona, menghiraukan Asia yang terpekik kaget dengan tindakanya. " Memang kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?" Rias menghentikan langkahnya dua jengkal didepan Sona. Tatapanya semakin menajam, membuat Sona sadar atau tidak mengeser kakinya kebelakang.

"Ehem,,," Sona kembali mendehem dan tangannya kembali mengapai kaca matanya." Ano i—

"

"PERSETAN DENGAN ALASANMU!" Rias tiba-tiba berteriak tepat didepan wajah sang Herries Sitri. Sona berjengit dan mundur dua langkah sementara Rias dengan wajah menyeramkan maju dua langkah." Tidak tahukah kau Aku dan mereka" tangan jejang Rias berkelebat kebelakang menunjuk kepada budaknya dan budak Sona dalam satu gerakan." Nyaris mati disini hanya untuk menahan pergerakan Kyuubi, sementara kau? malah enak-enakan bermain kuda-kudaan dengan Naruto, hah!"

Tuduhan Rias yang seolah menelantarkan anggota dan rekanya membuat langkah mundur sang Sitri terhenti. Matanya yang tadi tampak seperti pencuri tengah mencari alasan langsung berkilat. Sona menegakan tubuhnya, bersiap menyangkal semua tuduhan tak jelas sang sahabat. " Maaf Rias, aku memang salah telah meningalkan kalian. Tapi aku memiliki alasan yang cukup kuat kenapa aku melakukan itu semua." Sona melangkah maju hingga wajah mereka berdua nyaris bersentuhan." Dan alasanku, berbeda sangat jauh dengan tuduhanmu!"

"Oh" Rias menegakan tubuhnya, memandang sangsi gadis di depanya yang hanya memiliki tinggi badan setara dengan hidungnya." Alasan apa yang kau punya hem? Dengan kedatanganmu yang berada di pelukan seorang pria tanpa pakaian lengkap kurasa sudah menjadi bukti nyata bahwa tuduhanku adalah kebenaran!"

"Rias!"

"Dan kau?" Rias menghiraukan bentakan Sona, ia menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

Naruto tersentak, ia keder kenapa sang Gremory sepertinya juga ingin menyalahkanya." Y-ya" ia menyahut terbata. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pungung telanjangnya saat Rias mulai melangkah mendekatinya dengan kaki di hentak-hentakan keras ketanah.

" Apa yang Sona lakukan padamu hem?" Rias memincingkan matanya menuntut.

Naruto menarik tubuhnya kebelakang, saat Rias mencondongkan badanya kedepan." I-itu,,em—"

"Stop!" Gremory muda itu mengangakt telapak tanganya tepat didepan wajah Naruto. membungkam mulut sang Ninja sebelum ia mengatakan pembelaanya.

"Rias!"

"Kau juga, Stop!" melakukan hal yang sama kepada Sona yang berniat menghentikan tidakan Rias mengintrogasi pion miliknya.

Rias mengalihkan perhatianya dari Sona ke Naruto. dengan mata memincing ia mengamati tubuh sang Ninja mulai dari ujung kepala hingga ke kaki. " Hem,,melihat keadaanmu, aku bisa menebak kalau Sona pasti sudah melakukan hal senono padamu,," Sona tersentak, wajahnya memerah membayangkan cumbuanya dengan si pirang didalam hutan. Dan untuk saat ini Sona pantas bersyukur karena Rias tengah tidak menatapnya.

GROARRRRRRRRR…..

Kyuubi kembali bangkit, bergerak semakin tak terkendali menyulitkan dua bunshin Naruto yang bertugas menahanya. Serangan Odama Rasengan sepertinya berhasil mengacaukan sugesti sang pengendali sehingga membuat tubuh Yasaka kini seakan bergerak sesuai insting hewannya saja.

Mereka yang tadi asik menyaksikan cek cok alot antara RiasSonaNaru kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada musuh besar mereka. Rias masih memandang sang Pion Sitri dengan tajam, seolah tak terpengaruh dengan bahaya yang di tebarkan oleh Kyuubi.

Naruto mendesah, jika masalah ini tidak segera di atasi mungkin keberhasilan Tim Sitri dan Gremory menuntaskan misi akan semakin sulit di gapai. Naruto menatap Sona yang masih berdiri di belakang punggung Rias. Ia mengedipkan mata kananya, memberi tanda sekaligus persetujuan dari Sona untuk menjelaskan pada sang Gremory muda masalah yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tesenyum kecil begitu Sona menganguk. Mata hitam dan Blue safir Naruto kembali memandang Hijau giok Rias yang masih berkilat dengan agak tajam." Dengar, Rias!" membuang embel-embel' Senpai' atau yang lainya guna meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa ia benar-benar serius." Kaicho dan aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun seperti yang kau tuduhkan tadi. Aku di sana bertarung menjaga keberadaan Kyuubi dari serangan Chimera, tapi sayangnya sesosok misterius muncul dan menarikku jauh kedalam hutan."

Sorot mata Rias masih tajam, ia nyaris membuka suara andai saja sang Ninja tak sesegera mungkin mengangkat tanganya." Musuh yang kuhadapi jauh lebih kuat dari pada Chimera. Mungkin bisa kau bayangkan kalau sosok itu berada sedikit tingkat di atas Kokabiel."

Mendengar nama Kokabiel membuat tatapan tajam Rias yang awalnya berisi kegeraman menjadi menyelidik, mencoba mencari kebohongan dari ekspresi si pirang yang mungkin saja pemuda itu sembunyikan." Lalu?" sekian lama mencari, namun sayangnya Rias tak dapat menemukan kebohongan disana yang mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu hanya mengada-ngada untuk bisa menyangkal semua tuduhanya. Setelah kecurigaan dan amarahnya menguap, tatapan tajam Rias berubah menjadi penasaran.

"Yah,,, kau tahu seperti apa kekuatan gagak tua itu kan?" medapat angukan dari Rias membuat Naruto mendesah. " kemenangan atas Kokabiel waktu itu tidak lepas dari campurtangan kalian. Dan tadi aku bertarung dengan mahluk sekelas itu hanya sendiri, tanpa sokongan dari siapapun. Beberapa tulang rusuk dan tangan ku patah, organ dalamku hancur serta masih banyak lagi kerusakan yang tubuhku terima."

Ekspresi Rias benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Permata hijaunya melotot ngeri, membanyangkan kesakitan seperti apa yang di terima pemuda didepanya saat itu. Merasakan sendiri rasa lelah yang ia alami tadi ketika menahan Bijuudama Kyuubi saja sudah membuat Rias mengutuk nasib, apa lagi kalau harus merasakan tulang-tulang nya di patahkan dan organya di hancurkan? Sungguh, Rias tidak mau merasakan semua kesakitan itu" L-lalu?" hanya satu kata yang bisa gadis merah itu utarakan.

Melihat senyum miris pemuda di depanya membuat Rias menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak panik saat sekelebat bayangan imajinasi memenuhi otaknya tetang Nasib si Ninja menjalani pertarungan dengan luka seberat itu seorang diri. Ia memang pernah melihat bagaimana sosok Issei maupun Kiba mengalami patah tulang atau kaki saat mereka berlatih atau bartarung. Namun saat itu ada Asia yang senantiasa bisa memulihkan kondisi tubuh mereka kekeadaan semula dengan efisien dan singkat. Dan jika tidak salah ingat, tadi Naruto mengatakan kata' Sendiri' tanpa bantuan untuk menolong ataupun rekan untuk memulihkan kondisinya.

GROARRRRRRRRRR,,,,,,!

"BOS,,, CEPAT! DIA SEMAKIN LIAR!"

"CEPAT BOS! SEGEL SUDAH KAMI PASANG!"

Suara cempreng dua kembaranya menyentak Naruto. Pemuda itu tersenyum singkat kearah Rias. "Ah,,sepertinya cukup di siniya ceritanya, ada hal lebih penting yang harus kami selesaikan!" Pemuda pirang tanpa pakaian atas itu bergerak maju, menepuk pelan pundang sang Gremory ketika tubuh keduanya bersisihan." Kaicho terlambat kemari karena harus menyembuhkan semua lukaku dulu yang sepertinya memerlukan waktu lama ketika mengingat seberapa parah kerusakan yang tubuhku terima. Dan dalam perjalana kami kemari pun ada beberapa penduduk Youkai yang selamat kami temukan dihutan, jadi kami membantu mereka dulu untuk mencari tempat berlindung yang aman. Maaf kalau keterlambatan kami membuat mu susah Rias-Senpai."

Rias memutar kepalanya kesamping, memandang sisi wajah Naruto dengan rasah bersalah. Gadis itu mengulum senyum kecut begitu di suguhi cengiran humor yang seolah mengajaknya untuk tersenyum dan melupakan semua ulahnya tadi.

" Sebagai permintaan maafku dan Kaicho, serahkan masalah Rubah itu pada kami!" Naruto kembali bergerak, tangan yang masih tersampir di pundak Rias ia tarik kembali kesisi tubuhnya. Senyum kecil Naruto ulas begitu beradu wajah dengan Sona yang menatapnya kosong.

Tanpa suara, Sona hanya melihat sang Pion melewatinya. Gadis Sitri ini memandang punggung tegap itu menjauh sampai tak sadar kalau sang sahabat telah berdiri di sampingnya. Rias melihat Sona mematung di belakang sosok Naruto yang bergerak pasti mendekati medan perang. Pemuda itu mengelus kepala Asia begitu melewati sang gadis Biarawati.

" Apa semua yang ia katakan benar?" Rias betanya dengan suara pelan dan parau, matanya ikut menatap pungung telanjang Naruto begitu dalam.

Tidak merespon untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengeleng." Aku tidak tahu?" Sona menghiraukan Rias yang menoleh kearahnya dengan dahi mengernyit, binggung." Saat aku tiba, dia sudah terduduk lelah di dekat batang pohon. Melihat kondisi sekitarnya, aku yakin apa yang ia katakan adalah kebenaran. Kehancuran itu begitu nyata dan besar. Kala itu, tubuh luarnya memang terlihat tanpa cacat,,, tapi aku yang berada sangat dekat denganya tahu persisi di balik selubung kulit sok kuat miliknya terdapat kerusakan parah yang akan sangat fatal bila terlalu lama di biarkan." Sona mendesah." Kurasa aku telah gagal, Rias!" Sang Gremony hanya diam menangapi keluh kesah sahabatnya. Sona mendongkrak, menatap langit gelap Kyoto dengan angan jauh.

"Gomen ne, telah menuduhmu yang aneh-aneh."

Sona mengeleng, menolehkan wajahnya kesamping kemudian tersenyum maklum." Jangan di pikirkan, aku sendiri pasti akan bertindak hal yang sama jika berada di posisimu, Rias."

…

Iris merah bertomoe Tiga miliknya kembali nampak bersinar di kegelapan. Memandang pergulatan sang Bunshin yang masih berjibaku dengan Kyuubi. Melihat mahluk besar itu bergerak besit menghindari Shuriken, kunai dan Jutsu membuat Naruto menaikan alisnya.

Keanehan dapat ia peroleh dalam setiap langkah sang Ratu Youkai. Gerakanya acak, seranganya juga terkesan liar dan tanpa perhitungan.

" Genjutsu kah?"Naruto mengeleng, setahunya di jaman ini sudah sangat jarang bahkan tidak ada seorang ninja pun yang tersisa selain dirinya. Tapi melihat perilaku sang Youkai, sudah jelas kalau ia di kendalikan. Naruto mulai membentuk sebuah segel tangan. Dua Bunshinya sudah tumbang terkena hantaman ekor dan cakat Kyuubi.

Kerusakan yang di sebabkan mahluk sebesar Kyuubi tidak bisa diangap remeh. Jika tidak di hentikan secara cepat, Naruto tidak tahu musibah apa lagi yang akan Youkai itu timbulkan.

" **KAI "**

Bersamaan dengan mulutnya berucap, sebuah susunan huruf-huruf kanji yang membentuk menyerupai cakar ayam sebesar rumah mulai muncul tepat di atas tubuh Yasaka. Black hole tercipta tengah-tengah pusaran kanji tersebut, semakin lama semakin membesar dan hingga akhirnya sebesar tubuh Rubah betina itu sendiri.

Kedatangan yang tidak bisa di sadari oleh Kyuubi dan pengendalinya membuat tubuh berbulu itu pasrah kembali mencium tanah, begitu Bola Hitam yang familiar muncul cepat dari dalam lubang hitam yang terletak di tengan susunan kanji menukik tajam menimpa punggung Yasaka.

DUARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR…

Tanah kembali bergoncang dan hutan di sekitar Kyuubi terhempas kesegala arah dengan pohon-pohon beterbangan tercabut paksa dari dalam tanah. Ledakan yang menyamai bom atom Nagasaki mengelegar hebat meratakan seluruh permukaan tanah tempat berpijaknya Kyuubi.

Sona dan Rias yang melihat kanji aneh di atas Kyuubi merasakan firasat buruk. Kedua gadis itu untuk sesaat saling berpandangan satu sama lain, menganguk bersama saling membenarkan insting mereka. Di saat bola hitam mulai muncul dari inti susunan Kanji yang kedua gadis itu yakini berasal dari Naruto, dengan tergesa mereka mendatangi para budak yang masih bersimpuh. Mebentangkan tangan kedepan, membuat kubah pelindung berlapis terkuat mereka.

Bola hitam sebesar tubuh Kyuubi muncul, bola pemusnah yang sangat Familiar di mata Rias, Akeno , Bennia, Asia dan Momo. Mereka meneguk luda masing-masing menyaksikan dengan jelas begaimana benda itu turun cepat mengarah langsung kepunggung Kyuubi.

Sona dan Rias dapat merasakan efek ledakan besar menerjang Kekkai yang mereka buat. Suara gemretak gigi saling beradu menandakan seberapa kuat usaha dua Herries ini mempertahankan Jubah pelindung mereka. Tanah bergoyang hampir membuat pijakan kaki mereka yang berdiri goyah. Tontonan mengerikan seakan filem Kiamat tersaji Live di depan mata-mata membola yang kagum sekaligus ngeri dengan efek Destruction Bijuudama. Tanah beterbangan dan hancur, puing-puing dan pohon tersapu bersih tanpa menyisakan apapun selain debu kosong.

Lima menit.

Kurang lebih hayanya dalam kurun waktu lima menit. Tempat yang awalnya di penuhi rumah dan pohon hijau hutan rata dengan tanah tanpa menyisakan apapun yang menandakan benda-benda yang awalnya berdiri di daerah itu pernah ada. Kawah besar bulat berselimut asap hitam menjadi tontonan utama bagi mereka yang ada di sekitar tempat itu.

Merasa ancaman telah meningalkan mereka. Sona dan Rias menghilangkan Kekkai pelindung. Mata dua iblis ini menajam. Mencari keberadaan sang Ninja yang menyebabkan bencana ini.

"Ah"

Sona dan Rias entah siapa pun hanya bisa mengucapkan satu kata singkat itu begitu melihat sebuah tubuh berdiri tegap di pingir kawah. Keadaanya masih sama, seolah tak terkena ibas sedikit pun dari kejolak ganas gumpalan Youkai padat yang nyaris membuat puncak bukit Kyoto rata.

Sang Ninja yang mendapat tatapan haus akan tanya dari para rekan di belakangnya hanya diam seraya mengedarkan pandanganya ketengah kawa. Bersyukur ia telah memasang dua segel fariasi kecinya dari **Shisekiyoujin** tepat dua langka di depanya, sehingga bisa membuat tubuhnya terlewat dari daya hancur leadakan Bijuudama milik Yasaka.

Angin bertiup semilir membawa asap naik cepat keatas langit. Membiarkan mata sang pemuda untuk menjelajahi isih kawah dengan leluasa. Di asana, tepat ditengan cekungan setengah bola itu, dua sosok tubuh tergolek lemah memprihatinkan. Sesosok gadis remaja bersurai kuning cerah terduduk bersandar pada dinding kawah, nafasnya memburu, pakaian yang ia kenakan tanpak hancur tak berbentuk.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kecil, menjejakan kakinya kuat pada tanah dan melompat jauh menuju tengah kawah.

Yasaka menunduk, wajahnya yang sudah berbalut debu halus menghadap tanah tandus di bawah kedua kakinya. Deru nafas yang ia keluarkan terasa berat dan menyesakan. Energi Youkai Besar yang gadis itu miliki serasa habis tak tersisa. Perlahan Namun pasti sang Ratu Youkai mengangkat kepalanya kedepan, melihat dengan tatapan kosong mayat sosok lain yang terbujur kaku di depanya.

Sosok itu, orang yang telah mengendalikanya. Ia yang telah melumuri jari dan taringnya dengan darah kaumnya dendiri. Gigi-gigi Yasaka bergemletuk saling beradu, instingnya sebagai predator murka dan ingin melampiaskanya pada sosok itu.

"Sial" Dia mendesah, menarik nafas panjang dan megeluarkanya pelan. Tidak ada gunanya mengumbar nafsunya. Meski ia melumat tubuh sosok itu diantara taring tajamnya pun tak akan membawa perbedaan. Sosok itu sudah mati, tidak ada lagi yang bisa Yasaka lakukan untuk menuntut sosok itu untuk memepertangung jawabkan perbuatanya

Dengan agak terhuyung dan beberapa kali terjerembab, ia mencoba bangkit. Kedua kaki jenjangnya bergetar, tak mampu untuk menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri. Setelah sekian lama mencoba, akhirnya ia mampu kembali berdiri. Meski kepala terasa berputar meminta di rebahkan, namun Yasaka masih memaksa tetap tegak.

Tap…

Gadis itu menoleh kesamping kiri, di mana sesosok pemuda bersurai kuning acak-acakan baru saja mendarat." Arigato!." Dia tersenyum, sama sekali tidak menunjukan kebuasanya seperti saat dalam wujut Rubah ekor sembilan.

Naruto menganguk." Tidak masalah." Pemuda itu melangkah maju mendekati sang Rubah." Butuh bantuan?

Yasakan mengedikan bahunya, ia nyaris terjungkal karena tidakanya itu." Menurutmu?"

Naruto nyengir, tanpa persetujuan tanganya bergerak cepat mengapai pinggang dan lutut Yasaka. Mengangkatnya pelan sama seperti saat ia mengendong Sona." Rubah merepotkan." Berbisik lirih di atas pucuk kepala sang Siluman Rubah

Otot-otot yang menegang seketika itu melemas saat dua tangan kokoh menyangga tubuhnya. Yasaka mendesah, tidak memberontak atupun menolak inisiatif sang Ninja. "Hehehehe,,," Gadis itu nyengir seraya melingkarkan tanganya pada leher pemuda pirang yang telah berhasil menjatuhkanya dengan seranganya sendiri. Di saat-saat seperti ini, ingin rasanya ia terlelap.

**TBC**

A/N: pijat tengkuk dulu buat ngilangin pegal linu.

Ah,,,berapa lama gw gak updet ni cerita? Satu bulan? Dua bulan atu malah lebih?..

Maaf kalau ada diantara kalian yang kecewa dengan jadwal updet gw yang gak nentu ini yah. Gw gak bisa ngasih pembelaan apa-apa karena semua terjadi akibat faktor rasa malas yang menyerang..

Untuk yang merasa cerita gw semakin lama semakin kurang menarik atau mmembinggungkan, gw juga minta maaf karena di arc Kyoto ini semua cerita original pemikiran gw sendiri. Jadi untuk kalian yang merasa kurang nyaman atau puas gw mintaa maaf ea!

Sedikit jawaban untuk pertanyaan kalian yang sudah mau berbaik hati mereview fick gw ni.

**Romi Uzumaki :** suatu saat pasti bisa, tapi itu pun pas dah mencapai akhir konflik.

Untuk familiar,,mungkin. Belum kepikiran ea…

** .165 **: Mungkin pas pertemuan Tiga fraksi, karena disana selain buat momen NaruKara akan gw buat momen-momen mengejutkan lainya.

**narulover:** Trims pujianya hehehe…untuk EMS, keyaknya pas rating Game deh

**ra:** Banyak kata gak penting ya? Gimanaya, buat Fick itu susah bro, jadi kadang pas diotak dah kepikiran, namun pas di ketik ilang gak tau kemana, jadi binggung lagi dah.

**Agunghidayat836 :** wah terimakasih ea atas dukunganya,,,Gua usahain buat alurnya, and rencana chap depan besok adalah akhir dari arc Kyoto ini. untuk fik yang lain, lagi gw usahain..

**Tamma :** Untuk nasib air mata Phoenix,,akan terjawab di chap-chap depan..

**Sagianto:** untuk kekuatan mungkin akan lebih gw tonjolin pas konflik dah bener-benar panas, kira-kira sejak pertemuan tiga fraksi ea…hey ni chakra Kyuubinya belum disaring ma Fuin yang satunya{ Lupa} jadi selain kekuatanya yang membeludak, kebencianya juga gak main-main, apa lagi chakra Kyuubi kali ini dah terkontaminasi langsung dengan Juubi{ embahnya kejahatan hohoho}

Senjutsu,, pasti bisa, tapi entar. Harus ada pelatihan lagi. Gak lama karena pada dasrnya Naru dah bisa gunain meski sudah gak terikat ama kontrak katak.

**Ryoko:** untuk penguasaan dua mata sharingan mungkin nanti, karena untuk sekarang gw fokusin buat nyempurnain mata Obito. Pas lawanya benar-benar berat pasti kepake kok, sharingannya.

**Mikaeru346:** Gw juga awalnya kepikiran buat gunain Fuinjutsu, tapi pas dipikir-pikir kayaknya kurang asik deh, kalau Cuma kaya gitu ja hehehehe… ah dan terimakasih pujianya…

**Nawawim451:** Yasaka gak bakal ketemu Ringgo! Dalam waktu dekat !

Dan terima kasih pujianya, bikin semangat bagt heheheh

Ringgo vs Yasaka? Tentu kuat Ringgo dong. Dia kan selain kebagian kekuatan Juubi juga telah menjalani pertarungan banyak banget. Ingat pengalaman itu guru paling berharga lho..ckckckck

**Ai no dobe:** hem nanti gw tanyain ma Tifa, di ngintip gak hahahahahahaha

**Genji namikaze:** Untuk alur ntar gw usahain.

**Juan matheus asarya**: ah,,,yah kesalahan gw, thanks atas infonya.

** :** bisa jadi-bisa jadi,,,bagaimana menurutmu hem?

**Light bullet :** yap..jempol untuk anda…

**Ranggagian76:** menurutmu begitu ya? Hah,,mungkin karena niat nulis gw udah down jadi agak mulai asal jadi aja deh…sory

**ArdiSilver:** Kenapa Sera-chan gak ikut bantu? Kerena buat mantau\ ngeliat perkembangan anggota SonaRias…yah kaya ujian praktek,,, diliat dulu, kalau mampu yang di tepukin kalau gagal atau gak mampu baru dibantu….

**Antoni Yamada:** di chap-chap ini gw lagi fokusin ke Adventure, jadi Dramanya gw kurangin. Emang yang namanya drama, contohnya kaya apa si? Sebagai penulis gw ja kagak paham seperti apa Drama itu{ Nyedihin ya?}…

**yuuki uzumaki naruto**: kalau u cermat ngebaca chap{ emmm, gw lupa}.. disana diterangin ada seorang anggota Zuko selain Tifa ama Ranmaru..nah dialah yang ngendaliin ntu Yasaka!

**uzumakiseptian:** Mungkin iya mungkin tidak hehehehe…coba aja lihat di chap-chap depan,,ntar ada kok penjelasanya!

**The KidSNo OppAi:** ni udah ada scan Naru vs Kyuubi, meski sngkat hehehehe….tapi tanag ja..puncaknya bukan ama Kyuubi kok pertarunganya…

**Kuzuri Reiketsu:** Tifa gak mati kok santai ja,,

**Nakia 7610**: OK BRO!

Untuk jadwal updet,,gak bisa gw pastiin,, ni ja lemptop gw LCD nya lagi bermasalah..padahal ntu satu-satunya alat gw buat ngetik..

Untuk Typo,,yah maaf dah gw mungkin kurang cermat, apa lagi LCD leptop gw lagi eror jado konsengw juga agak error,,mungkin di Chap ini Typonya agak membeludak hehehehe…

Berikan pendapat kalian untuk Chap ini, membosankankah? Menjijikaankah? Baguskah? Atau membinggungkankah? Gw tunggu pendapat dan suara kalian semua di kotak Review maupun PM atau yang lainya…

Salam Karasumaru.666.


	17. Chapter 17

"**New Friend and New life"**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan Hight School DXD, Bukan punya saya tapi**

**:Masashi Kishimoto**

**: Ichiei Ishibumiuncak**.

**Warning: gaje,abal,typo,dan alur nyeleneh. Melenceng dari canon,ooc,oc dll**

**Summary**:Naruto yg telah menyegel chakra Madara,Obito,dan Juubi didalam tubuhnya akhirnya mencapai pada ambang batasnya,bukanya mati tapi ia terkirim ke dimensi lain dengan kondisi yang berbeda jauh,;

**Chapter 17: Gejolak hati Herries Sitri.**

Deru nafas terputus-putus mengambarkan betapa lelahnya sosok Yasaka. Gadis Youkai itu sejak turun dari gendongan Naruto langsung terkapar lemah di atas puing-puing bangunan rumah penduduk, setelah mengatakan sepatah dua kata yang berisikan sebuah permohonan maaf dan terimakasih jelmaan Rubah ekor sembilan itu langsung kehilangan kesadaran. Pancaran kekhawatiran mampir dari setiap pasang mata yang mengelilinggi tubuh mungil sang Youkai. Tidak ada yang bersuara, semua memilih membisu dan membiarkan Asia melakukan tugasnya sebaik mungkin.

Sona dan Rias berjalan sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan, dua gadis ini sepertinya akan mulai rapat mendadak menyangkut tindakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan ketika menghadapi situasai tak terkira seperti sekarang. Suasana memang sudah terasa agak tenang, tapi mereka berdua tetap harus menentukan langkah kedepanya andai-andai ada masalah baru lagi yang mungkin saja akan muncul.

" Semua luka yang ada di tubuhnya sudah ku sembuhkan, sekarang Yasaka-sama hanya perlu istirahat." Suara Asia membuat semua yang ada di sekelilingnya menghembuskan nafas lega. Gadis bertubuh mungil itu langsung ambruk bersimpuh disamping sosok sang ratu Youkai. Nafasnya terengah dengan kepala menunduk menghadap tanah. Ia yang di kategorikan sebagai iblis paling sopan di antara semuanya, bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun ketika Tsubaki, Tomoe, Momo dan Bennia mulai melangkah menjauh. Agaknya setamina dan kondisi fisik Asia benar-benar drop setelah melakukan pemulihan pada tubuh Yasaka.

"Syukurlah." Naruto bergumam pelan, matanya menatap sosok tak berdaya Yasaka, sedetik kemudian ia menatap wajah Asia. Dari pandanganya gadis itu nampak sangat kelelahan, namun meski begitu senyum kepuasan bersarang manis menghiasai wajah ayunya." Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto mendesah ketika melihat Asia menatapnya dengan pandangan binggung." kondisimu, apa baik-baik saja?"

Untuk sesaat kedua kelopak mata Asia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menganguk mantap dengan senyum yang semakin melebar." Um,,aku baik-baik saja!"

Melihat bagaimana gadis itu langsung bersimbuh ketika selesai memberi pertolongan pada Yasaka jelas sekali jika kondisi Asia tidak seperti apa yang ia katakan. Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu berbohong, mungkin karena tidak ingin membuat khawatir atau karena tidak ingin di angap lemah." Berhentilah tersenyum seperti orang bodoh!" Naruto menaikan sedikit nada suaranya, ia benci ketika melihat bagaimana gadis itu memaksakan tubuhnya. Tatapan mata milik sang Ninja menajam, membuat mantan Biarawati itu menunduk dengan kedua tangan meremas ujung bajunya sendiri." Mulai saat ini, istirahatlah! Jangan lakukan apapun yang membuat tubuhmu semakin bertambah lelah. Sudah cukup Asia! Istirahatlah!"

Meski berupa teguran dengan oktaf keras tapi siapapun yang mendengar jelas dapat menangkap kepedulian disana. Asia yang menyadari hal itu mendongkrak, sadar atau tidak ia tersenyum. Wajah garang yang awalnya membuat takut sekarang malah membuatnya merasa sangaat senang.

"Tapi masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan!" Setelah perasaan intimidasi itu lenyap Asia mulai melunjak. Ia menatap mata sang Ninja secara langsung dengan sorot menantang. Suatu hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sejak dahulu.

Naruto mengangat alis matanya heran, sejak kapan gadis pemalu ini punya keberanian seperti itu?. "Tetap tidak boleh, sekarang cepat istirahat!"

"Tapi mere—"

"Asia! Turuti apa kataku!" Mendapat perlakuan seperti ini membuat Asia merasa seakan memiliki seorang kakak. Perdebatan sepele yang selama ini belum pernah ia lakukan ternyata sangat menyenangkan. Bagi dia yang selalu mengiyakan permintaan orang lain, sesuatu sekecil ini terasa sanga berbeda, dan harus ia akui cukup menghibur.

"Tapi—"

"Jangan membantah!" Naruto menekuk wajahnya, membuat ekspresi menyeramkan untuk menakuti Asia. Posisinya yang masih duduk bersila di samping tubuh Yasaka menegak. Berhadap-hadapan dengan sang gadis bersurai kuning emas itu membuat ia bisa melihat secara jelas rupa dan semua ekspresi yang di keluarkan salah satu budak Gremory tersebut. " Lakukan atau ku ikat tubuhmu di pohon itu!" tangan kanan Naruto terangkat dengan jari mengacung menunjuk sebuah pohon yang berada cukup dekat dengan tempat mereka berada saat ini.

Pada akhirnya usaha Naruto berhasil. Pada detik itu juga Asia langsung mengkeret tidak berani memberi jawaban selain mengiyakan. Gadis itu, entah dia tahu dari mana jika kali ini Naruto tidak main-main dengan ucapanya, padahal sejak tadi jelas sekali ke tidak setujuan dia layangkan untuk membatah saran atau perintah Pion sang Sitri.

Tatapan mata berbeda itu terus mengekori ke mana Asia melangkah. Barulah saat sang gadis duduk manis disamping Tomoe dan Bennia yang tengah mengistirahatkan tubuh, kedua pupil Naruto meningalkan gadis itu.

"Hah,,kenapa dia jadi keras kepala sekali?" Mantan Shinobi nomor satu Konoha itu memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Mungkin otaknya konslet akibat syok melihat pertarungan barusan!"

" Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Naruto menoleh kesamping, memandang gadis yang sejak tadi ia abaikan!.

"Hihihi,,, ada apa Naruto-kun?" Xenovia terkikik geli mendapati sang Ninja yang gagah di medan perang tapi pemalu di depan wanita.

"X-xenovia,,,"

" Ada apa?" Gadis itu tetap mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya dan hanya kepala dan matanya saja yang bergerak memantau tingkah kikuk Naruto.

"I-itu,,i-iitu,,,"

Pemilik pedang suci Durandal itu mengembungkan sepasang pipinya dan tanpa memperdulikan akibat apa yang akan ia lakukan, Xenovia mengesek-gesekan pipi tembemnya di lengan telanjang Naruto." Bukanya tidak sopan bicara pada seseorang tanpa melihat wajah mereka, hem?"

Rasa geli membuat bulu kudunya berdiri, gesekan kulit akibat ulah Xenovia benar-benar membuat Naruto mati kutu." B-bukanya lebih tidak sopan, berada dekat dengan lawan jenis tanpa memakai apapun membalut tubuh?" anak Yondaime Hokage itu masih terus membuang pandanganya kesamping, menolak apa yang Xenovia suguhkan untuk matanya.

"Kurasa sopan-sopan saja!"

Dan entah apa lagi yang harus Naruto lakukan untuk membuat Knight Gremory itu melepaskanya. Pemuda itu pada akhirnya memilih diam, tidak ada lagi percakapan yang ujung-ujungnya pasti menyudutkanya. Namun meski terlihat pasrah akan keadaan Naruto tetap tidak menyerah, ia masih berusaha melepaskan lilitan kedua tangan Xenovia dari lengan kirinya . Dengan perlahan, layaknya ular melata, Naruto mulai mengerakan tangan kirinya yang ada di dalam dekapan Xenovia naik keatas.

"Ahh,,,Naru"

Dan usahanya kembali membuahkan kegagalan, karena begitu ia mulai bergerak terasa ada benda keras-keras kenyal yang bergesekan dengan lenganya, dan tak lama setelah itu desahan menggugah nafsu keluar dari bibir Xenovia.

'ASTAGA,,!' sang Uzumaki terakhir menjerit dalam hati. Sebenarnya apa yang di inginkan gadis ini? Badanya kaku bak patung saat Xenovia kian berani mengesek-gesekan tubuhnya sendiri ke lengan Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga sang Ninja juga mahluk bergender laki-laki, mengingat umur aslinya yang sudah menginjak kepala dua keatas, tentu Naruto tahu benar akan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk meladeni pancingan gadis bersurai biru itu, tapi mengingat tentang 'moral,' dia sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk tidak melepas nafsunya. Namun, jika situasi terus seperti ini? Entah sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan.

"**GLORIA"**

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebagai balasan kebebasan ku?"

"**Tsuki shinszo**! Berikan aku keabadian murni!"

" Baiklah" Kaca kecil yang di sangga kedua tangan wanita bersurai raven pajang itu bersinar terang. Dari dalam benda itu sebuah cahaya putih pucat sebesar kepalan tangan bayi keluar dan menuju pucuk kepala sosok Zuko, yang masih berlutuh ala kesatria kerajaan.

Cahaya yang merupakan inti dari kehidupan yang di berikan oleh Kaguya secara perlahan memasuki kepala Zuko. Tidak terjadi apa-apa pada awalnya, namun setelah beberapa detik sebuah sinar terang mulai menyelimuti tubuh sang penghianat. Di mulai dari telapak kaki dan terus merambat keatas kepala.

"ughh,,,,geerrrrrr,,," Geraman menyerupai hewan buas keluar tanpa malu dari kerongkongan Zuko. Tubuhnya ambruk, berlutut dengan tangan sebagai penyangga. Rasa sakit teramat sangat mengerogoti setiap inci tubuhnya. Rasa sakit ini, benar-benar mengerikan. Ia merasa seperti setiap tulang dalam tubuhnya di cabut satu persatu dengan kasar dan semua organ dalamnya seperti di remas-remas dengan begitu kuat."a-a-apa,,,GRAAAAHHHH!"

Tidak ada perubahan apapun pada garis wajah Kaguya meski matanya di suguhi pemandangan memilukan. Wanita ini seakan tidak memiliki apa yang di sebut dengan perasaan. Mungkin di masa lalu pemandangan seperti seseorang yang mati atau merengang nyawa di hadapanya adalah hal yang lumrah yang tidak perlu di apresiasikan dengan kesedihan maupun tawa.

"**GLORIA"**

Berkali-kali Naruto mengumamkam kata'tolong aku' yang ia tujukan pada wakil Rajanya. Tapi berkali-kali pula hanya tatapan masa bodoh yang ia dapatkan.

"Tolong Tsubaki-san." Untuk kali ini Naruto sedikit berteriak. Meski mendapatkan sebuah cubitan keras di perut sampingnya, tapi ia tetap tidak memindahkan arah pandangnya dari Tsubaki Shinra, yang berdiri mantap persis tiang listrik.

"Jangan menyebutkan nama wanita lain keika kau denganku, Naruto-kun!" Ketidaksukaan jelas mewarnai tuntutan Xenovia, tapi sekali lagi Naruto menghiraukanya. Tak mendapat respon dari sang pujaan hati gadis ini semakin mengeratkan dekapanya. Ia yang awalnya hanya memonopoli legan sang Ninja sekarang sudah berani memeluk seluruh tubuh Naruto.

Rasa malu dan gengsi benar-benar meningalkan Xenovia. Ia seakan tidak perduli dengan sekitarnya. Setelah sekian lama hanya diam dan berinteraksi kecil, Xenovia yakin bahwa perkembangan hubunganya dengan Naruto tidak akan berjalan seperti apa yang ia harapkan jika terus seperti itu. Oleh karena itu lah, pada akhirnya ia mengambil keputusan untuk membuat sang Uzumaki mengetahui perasaanya dan terus melekat padanya agar ia terbiasa dengan kehadiranya. Jika ada yang bertanya apa dia tidak malu dengan tindakanya itu? maka dengan tegas Xenovia akan menjawab' Untuk apa malu? Toh sekarang aku IBLIS!'

Ketika Tsubaki menoleh, Naruto sudah benar-benar berharap, tapi saat gadis itu membanting ujung Naginatanya ketanah hingga menancap dalam, harapan itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai luntur. Tatapan ketidak pedulian itu, wajah datar tak berperasaan dan gerakan bibir yang dapat Naruto artikan sebagai penolakan benar-benar menghancurkan harapan Uzumaki Naruto hingga berkeping-keping.

'Hah,,,apa ini nasibku?' Pemuda itu mendesah panjang, matanya dengan tersendat-sendat melirik kebawah, di mana kepala samping sang Knight Gremory tengah bersandar tentram di dada kirinya. Naruto sadar sudah tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengenyahkan gadis ini selain dengan cara kasar. Tapi dia tidak mungkin melakukannya, karena bagaimanapun juga ada hal menyangkut balas budi yang membuat Naruto tidak mampu barang secuil pun melukai gadis bermahkota biru tersebut.

Dari pada terus merasa tertekan, kenapa tidak ia nikmati saja? Pada kenyataanya Naruto sebenarnya bukanlah tidak suka dengan kelakuan Xenovia, namun ia hanya terlalu malu. Belum terbiasa dengan prilaku nekat gadis dari ras Iblis dalam menyampaikan perasaan suka. Tapi jika di pikir-pikir bukanya dia juga iblis? Jika gadis ini bisa cuek saja dengan sekitarnya lantas kenapa dia tidak?. Naruto menganguk dan merilekskan tubuhnya yang sejak tadi menegang. Xenovia yang merasakan penerimaan dari si pirang tersenyum, tidak sia-sia juga usahanya.

'Setelah misi ini selesai jangan salahkan aku jika kau akan berakhir diranjang, Xenovia!'

"**GLORIA"**

Pencahayaan yang sangat kurang membuat perut goa, tempat yang awalnya berfungsi sebagi altar penyegelan Putri Kaguya, tampak begitu gelap. Angin dingin berhembus menusuk kulit, kicauan serangga dan hewan yang biasanya membuat keadaan Goa terasa hidup kini tak satupun yang berani mempertontonkan suaranya. Di tengah-tengah perut goa, di atas kubangan air dangkal sesosok tubuh terbungkuk, punggungnya bergetar, pernafasanya begitu cepat seakan ia baru saja berlari menempuh jarak ratusan Kilometer. Di depan sosok itu, sesosok wanita dewasa berdiri bak patung arca mengamati apa yang ada di hadapanya dengan pandangan kosong.

Setelah penderitaan yang ia alami, kini Zuko dapat merasakan tubuhnya lebih dingin dari suhu normalnya. Laki-laki itu menekuk ludahnya dengan begitu berat saat kilasan dimana ia merasakan penyiksaan yang baru saja ia alami terlintas dan membayang di kepalanya. Demi kepala piring Kumo! ia tidak ingin lagi merasakan rasa sakit itu, seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia merasa semenderita itu.

"A-apa sekarang aku t-tidak bisa mati?"

Hening untuk sesaat ketika Kaguya tidak langsung menyahut seperti sebelum-sebelumya. " Yah! Apapun yang terjadi padamu, kau tidak akan bisa mati.!"

Di dalam sisa-sisa penderitaanya Zuko menyeringgai. Akhirnya apa yang ia inginkan tercapai. Para Youkai memang memiliki umur yang jauh lebih panjang dari manusia. Sangking jauhnya perbedaan itu, ada yang mengatakan kalau mereka adalah mahluk abadi, namun seberapapun panjangnya umur para Youkai tetap saja mereka akan binasa ketika sebuah tombak menusuk jantung atau sebuah pedang memengal kepala. Dengan keabadian yang ia dapat dari Kaguya, sang Putri dari Surga, ia bisa mengalahkan siapapun. Batas yang bahkan tidak bisa para iblis lampaui kini bisa ia gapai ." Kyoto,,," sang Youkai mulai berusaha berdiri, meski tertatih-tatih tapi pada akhirnya ia mampu juga ." Kalian yang pertama!"

"**GLORIA"**

Deg...

Seakan mendapat teguran ketika ia melamun, jantung Sona dan Rias tiba-tiba berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Masalah yang baru saja mereka bahas sepertinya datang begitu awal. Dengan pandangan yang berisi kekhawatiran dua Herries ini saling bertemu.

"I-ini?!" Rias mencicit dengan terbata. Sona yang berdiri dihadapanya tampak menganguk dengan kaku, wajahnya yang tadi terlihat putih cerah kini memucat, menunjukan pada Rias bahwa gadis Sitri itu juga merasakan hal gelap dan besar, sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan.

Mencoba menenangkan perasaanya sendiri, Sona menutup kedua matanya, menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskanya. Ketika ia kembali membuka mata, fiolet yang awalnya tampak mengabur kini telah kembali bersinar. Ia memandang sang sahabat yang terlihat belum mampu mengatasi situasi. " Tenanglah Rias!".

Tidak ada yang bisa Rias lakukan selain menganguk. Gadis bersurai merah itu mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sona beberapa waktu lalu, menutup mata dan mendesah. Saat ketenanganya mulai kembali barulah ia membalas pandangan sang Sitri.

"Ayo kita kembali!" Sebelum melangkah Sona menepuk pundak Rias pelan, memberi dorongan mental supaya Rias tidak terlalu larut dengan kekhawatiran mengenai musuh yang akan mereka berdua dan tim hadapi.

"Hem,," Rias bergumam pelan. Ia memandang punggung sahabatnya yang bergerak cepat mendekati sisa timnya dan tim Sitri yang sudah berkumpul. Sepertinya bukan hanya dia dan Sona saja yang merasakan tekanan kekuatan ini. " aku harus kuat! Jika seperti ini saja aku sudah gemetar bagaimana bisa aku meraih impianku!" Mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri dengan mengingat kembali impian yang harus ia raih di masa depan.

"Hah,,," sekali lagi gadis merah itu mendesah. Ia tidak boleh seperti ini! Masih ada Sona yang akan selalu memandunya ketika ia lengah, Akeno yang berdiri disampingnya, Issei dan Xenovia yang pasti akan melindunginya hingga akhir, Asia yang mampu memulihkannya. Bennia, Momo, Tsubaki, Saji dan juga Naruto yang menjadi rekanya. Dengan adanya mereka semua Rias yakin tidak akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi! semoga saja apa yang ia harapkan benar.

Lesnsa kaca mata yang dia kenakan berkilat saat sinar bulan purnama yang menerangi tempat ia berdiri memantul balik. Butiran-butiran keringat dapat gadis, yang berperan sebagai ratu keluarga Sitri, itu rasakan mengalir dibalik baju yang ia kenakan dan keningnya. Aura dan tekanan kekuatan yang mencemari udara di sekelilingnya sangat pekat, membuat ia kesulitan bahkan hanya untuk mengambil nafas.

" Jaraknya masih begitu jauh, tapi tekanan kekuatanya telah membanjiri tempat ini."

Mendengar informasi dari sosok dibelakangnya, Tsubaki memutar tubuhnya. Ia yang sejak tadi berdiri paling depan di antara kerumunan memang memunggungi mereka semua. Ia menatap satu wajah dengan mata berbeda yang tengah menatap tajam jauh kedalam hutan yang ada di depan mereka semua.

" Seberapa jauh?"

Naruto menonaktifkan Sharinganya. Ia menatap kearah sang wakil yang memandangnya dengan alis terangkat. " Lima kilometer tepat didepan kita." Melalui mata Uchiha yang ia miliki Naruto dapat melihat pergerakan berupa pendar hitam sangat gelap yang melesat kencang dari tempat yang ia maksud. Selain mampu melihat Chakra, Sharingan juga mampu mendeteksi Senjutsu, Demonic power serta semua kekuatan gaib yang tidak bisa di lihat oleh mata biasa. Meski bentuk dan tampilanya berbeda-beda, tapi tetap saja Naruto yang sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan Chakra, Demonic power, Holy Power serta Senjutsu mulai bisa membedakan mereka." Dan apapun itu, dia terus bergerak menuju kemari dengan sangat cepat!"

"Ara,,,ara,,,dari mana kau bisa tahu, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto melirik kearah samping kanan, di mana Akeno yang berdiri di samping Issei, sedang menatapnya untuk menunggu jawaban atas rasa ingin tahunya.

"Ak—"

" Omong kosong!"

Suara Naruto terpotong oleh celaan Kaisar Red Dragon. Pemuda bersurai Coklat itu melirik sinis. Menghiraukan semua tatapan yang mengarah padanya Issei mulai kembali membuka mulutnya." Semua kata-katamu hanya omong kosong! Bilang saja kau takut menghadapinya. Kau yang bahkan membutuhkan orang lain untuk selalu menuntunmu tidak akan pernah berani bertarung secara langsung seperti aku." Posisinya yang hanya terpisahkan oleh tubuh Asia, Saji dan Tomoe membuat Issei bisa dengan jelas memandang bagaimana reaksi Naruto.

Ketika mendengar apa yang di ceritakan Rias mengenai detail penyerangan Kokabiel dan gerak-geriknya selama di akademi. Issei mulai mengambil kesimpulan jika sosok pirang itu adalah orang yang lemah sekaligus penakut. Kalah dalam sekali serangan? Jangan bercanda! Dia pasti akan langsung lari ketika memasuki medan pertempuran dan memilih bersembunyi dibalik punggung sang Raja. Dalam perang, sang lawan tidak akan memberikan belas kasih pada musuhnya meskipun dia adalah sosok yang sangat lemah, dan jika dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bertarung, maka sama saja ia hanya akan menjadi beban. Dan Issei tidak membutuhkan orang seperti itu.

" T.u.t.u.p m.u.l.u.t.m.u, Hyoundo Issei!" Bukan Naruto yang membalas kata-kata Issei namun teman laki-laki setimnya lah yang terlihat begitu murka. Saji yang sejak awal tidak begitu menyukai perlakuan Issei terhadap Naruto pada akhirnya mulai membuka suara. Ia geram saat seseorang yang telah berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga malah mendapat hujaman, dan yang lebih membuat darah mendidih adalah hujatan itu berasal dari sosok yang tidak tahu menahu tentang fakta yang sebenarnya.

Kepala remaja bersurai pirang pucat itu menunduk hinggga setengah wajahnya tertutupi poni. Gigi-giginya bergemletuk saling beradu sementara kedua tanganya yang bergetar mengepal menahan emosi. Issei yang tidak menyangka reaksi dari Saji sedikit tersentak. Inang dari salah satu Naga Surgawi itu memandang kearah Saji yang berdiri tegak disamping Asia, gadis mantan Biarawati ini seolah berperan menjadi pemisah antara Saji dan Issei karena posisinya yang ada ditengah-tengan mereka berdua.

"Apa?" kepala Issei condong kedepan dan wajahnya miring kekiri, posisi ini semakin membuatnya bisa dengan jelas melihat prilaku pemegang Sacred Gear, Fitrra." Kenapa kau membelanya hah? Bukanya seharusnya kau mendukungku, Saji!" Issei pada akhirnya terpancing dengan nada suara penuh emosi yang di layangkan oleh salah satu budak Sitri itu. " Dia lemah! dan hanya menjadi beban untuk tim mu. Kenapa kau selalu membela mahluk tidak berguna itu hah? dia yang hanya bisa lari dan bersembunyi di balik punggungmu sama sekali tidak pantas untuk kau bela!"

Mendapati suasana semakin memanas Akeno yang ada di sebelah kanan Issei mencoba menyudahi perdebatan mereka dengan menenagkan sang Naga Merah." Sudah Issei-kun, hentikan perdebatan kalian, Bucho tidak akan senang jika tahu hal ini!" dia membelai punggung Issei dengan lembut.

Issei menengok, ekspresi keras dapat Akeno lihat diwajahnya. Pemuda ini benar benar begitu cepat terpancing emosi." Tidak Akeno-chan! Si bodoh itu harus tahu bahwa apa yang selama ini ia bela dan lindunggi adalah hal yang salah! Sekali sampah sampai kapanpun tetaplah sampah!" Issei kembali menatap Saji yang tengah melihat kearah samping, di mana Tomoe dan Naruto berdiri." Hehe,,,mempercayai orang tidak berguna yang bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, huh mengelikan!"

Ketika Issei terus mengoceh ia tidak menyadari bahwa Asia yang berdiri tepat disamping kirinya tengah menunduk dengan kedua bola mata yang berkaca-kaca. Agaknya ada kata-kata dari sang Kaisar Naga Merah yang di rasa Asia mengungkit dirinya

'Tidak berguna, tidak bisa apa-apa, berlindung di balik punggung,,, sampah~'

Kali ini Saji benar-benar mengalami apa yang namanya dilema. Di satu sisi ia ingin berteriak memaki dan mengutarakan kebenaran yang sesunguhnya untuk menyumpal mulut pedas Issei, namun di sisi lain ia terbebani oleh pandangan tentram Naruto yang menyuruhnya untuk bersabar. Tomoe yang ada didekatnya sama sekali tidak membantu, gadis itu hanya mengengam tanganya, memberi kehangatan ringan yang sama sekali tidak berarti.

",,,sekali sampah sampai kapanpun tetaplah sampah!"

Dari sekian banyak kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Issei, kata – kata itu benar-benar menusuk. Saji tersentak ketika Tomoe tiba-tiba melepaskan gengamanya. Mata gadis itu terlihat kosong, membuat Saji tahu kalau cacian itu bukan hanya mempengaruhi dirinya saja. Tomoe yang sejak awal terlihat menahan diri, pada akhirnya juga mulai tersulut.

Sekali lagi Saji mengalihkan pandanganya kearah keluarga barunya yang ada disamping Tomoe. Melihat bagaimana Naruto hanya menatap kedepan dengan pandangan sayu seketika itu membuat ia hampir meringis. Bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu? Hancurkah? Sedihkah?kecewa? marah?benci? Saji tidak tahu. Tapi jika dirinya saja yang mendengar merasa marah, apalagi Naruto?

" Berhenti mengoceh hal-hal yang tidak kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, Bodoh!" Saji melangkah kedepan dengan ekspresi berang dan menghiraukan semua pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi berbeda. Dia tidak perduli lagi dengan semuanya, berani sekali Issei berkata seperti itu pada keluarganya! Sudah cukup ia menahan diri, sekarang biar dia luruskan semuanya dan setelah itu biar dia lihat ekspresi apa yang akan di keluarkan sang Sekiryuutei yang terhormat.

" Apa maks—"

"Diam dan dengarkan!" kedua naga sudah saling berhadapan dalam jarak kurang dari satu setengah meter. Saji menarik nafas pendek dan menghembuskanya." Malam itu,,,, kalian para budak Gremory harusnya sudah mati!"

Kelopak mata Akeno melotot , dia tahu apa yang di maksud Saji dan itu semua membuat tubuhnya bergerak-gerak gelisah memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghentikan Saji membocorkan rahasia milik Rajanya ' oh tidak!'

Sang Hyondou muda yang awalnya tidak terima dengan kelakuan Saji memotong kata-katanya sedikit tersentak. Issei mengangkat alisnya ketika rasa penasaran mulai menyerangnya." Heh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Heh,,," pemuda pirang itu menyeringai mengejek, hal ini membuat Issei mengeram marah, ia merasa di permainkan dan,,, apa maksud kata katanya yang pertama itu?" apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu, Sekiryuutei?"

"Gerrr,,,jangan berbelit-belit sialan!"

"Hehehe,,," seringgai Saji semakin melebar. Ia tersenyum meremehkan, tanganya membelai dagu dan memasang wajah berfikir." Oh,, aku lupa kalau waktu itu sang naga perkasa ini tengah pingsan. Ckckckck, kekalahan yang sangattttt,,,, telak!" Saji mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri beberapa kali. Matanya masih setia memandang wajah pemuda didepanya, ia tidak merubah ekspresinya meski cakar Naga telah teracung memberikan intimidasi.

"BRENGSEK,,, SEBENARNYA APA YANG INGIN KAU KATAKAN HAH...?"

"Ahahahahahah,,,ha...ha...ha..." Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan ancaman Issei, sosok Saji malah tertawa lepas. Hal ini membuat pemuda bersurai coklat di depanya langsung mengambil ancang-ancang menyerang. Tapi, apapun yang akan Issei lakukan ia urungkan begitu tawa Saji kian lama mulai berubah aneh.

Sebagai wakil dari tim masing-masing Akeno dan Tsubaki harusnya mengambil langkah untuk menengahi masalah ini. Mereka masih berada dimedan perang, semua hal membahayakan dapat terjadi kapanpun tanpa bisa mereka duga. Tapi untuk kali ini, kedua gadis berparas rupawan itu agaknya melupakan semuanya.

Tsubaki, meski parasnya nampak tanpa ekspresi tapi hatinya benar-benar membara. Tanganya yang mengengam Naginata bergetar karena jemari-jemarinya terlalu erat mencengkram, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengayunkan senjata kebangaanya kearah mulut Pion Gremory pemilik salah satu Loginus.

Akeno. Gadis berdarah setengah Malaikat Jatuh ini terlalu bimbang menentukan kata atau tindakan yang harus ia ambil untuk meredakan tensi panas dua Naga tersebut. Di satu sisi ia harus memilih membela Issei yang artinya ia juga harus ikut berbohong, atau menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi dan secara tidak langsung dia telah berhianat pada Rajanya.

Hal ini sebenarnya mudah untuk Akeno. Ia hanya harus mengatakan seperti apa yang telah di katakan Rias pada seluruh budaknya. Tapi hal muda tersebut saat ini terasa begitu sulit karena disini ada sosok yang menjadi Joker di malam tragedi itu. Sosok yang menjadi perdebatan, sosok yang menjadi penyelamat mereka dan sosok yang tidak mungkin ia jatuhkan karena bagaimanapun juka dengan adanya dirinyalah mereka masih bisa menghirup udara sampai saat ini.

Momo, Tomoe, Tsubaki dan Bennia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang bertarung ketika Issei terlihat mulai bergerak menuju Saji. Tapi, satu kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda bersurai kuning pucat ini menghentikan semuanya.

"Rias Gremory" gerakan Issei terhenti ketika Saji menyebutkan nama Rajanya. Saji menatap langsung mata pemuda itu dengan keseriusan yang sangat menekan. Tidak ada lagi tawa sinis atupun kata-kata pancingan karena apa yang akan pemilik Fittra itu katakan sekarang dan seterusnya adalah kenyataan yang harus di utarakan demi sang Ninja.",,, semua yang ia katakan pada malam itu adalah kebohongan!"

Issei membulatkan matanya, kali ini bukan hanya dia yang yang terenyuh dengan ucapan Saji, namun Asia dan juga Akeno juga mengalami nasib yang sama dengannya

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Dia berbohong! semua kata yang ia tanamkan di dalam otak kalian mengenai peristiwa malam itu adalah kebohongan. Aku tahu dia mengatakan pada kalian bahwa kau!" telunjuk Saji terangkat tegak mengarah tepat ke wajah Issei yang masih terlihat penasaran kenapa sang Bucho yang sangat ia kagumi tubuhnya itu bisa di sebut sebagai pembohong.",,, yang telah mengalahkan Kokabel. Dan semua itu adalah dusta!"

"OMONG KOSONG!" Iseei menebaskan tangan kananya kesamping, wajahnya berkedut benci. Tidak percaya bahwa apa yang di katakan Rajanya adalah sebuah tipu muslihat." Bucho tidak mungkin berbohong! akulah yang mengalahkan Kokabiel! Hanya aku yang bisa mengalahkanya!"

"Apa kau mengingatnya? Apa di otakmu ada ingatan yang menyatakan kalau kaulah yang melakukan semua itu?" Saji terdiam, menunggu jawaban dari sang Kaisar Naga Merah yang tak kunjung datang." Sadarlah, kondisimu saat itu bahkan sangat memprihatinkan! Kokabiel jauh lebih kuat dari kalian semua, dia biasa menghabisi kalian dengan sangat mudah. Dan itu semua hampir saja ia lakukan andai sosoknya tidak datang!" Saji sejenak kembali membisu, kepalanya ia putar kesamping dan itu di sadari oleh Issei.

" Jangan melawak! Apa kau ingin mengatakan kalau sampah itu yang telah mengalahkan Kokabiel!" Issei tersenyum sinis, jemarinya terangkat menunjuk wajah Naruto sementara matanya menatap Saji dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan' kau gila'

Saji tidak terpengaruh, ia kembali menatap Issei dengan tatapan yang masih memancarkan keseriusan." Yah!"

" KAU,,,KAU,,," kedua tangan Issei terkepal kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan gejolak amarah. Dia menolak dengan semua yang di utarakan oleh Saji. Bagaimana mungkin dia yang terlihat selalu mengunakan para anggota Osis lainya sebagai benteng dari para murid di Kuoh bisa menahlukan sosok seperti Kokabiel? Menghadapai para manusia itu saja ia tidak mampu apa lagi mengalahkan mahluk sekuat mantan Malaikat bersayap empat pasang! "Jangan melawak, brengsek!"

" Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi yang pasti semua tim Sitri mengetahui kebenaran itu dan jika kau masih belum bisa menerimanya tanyakan sendiri pad—"

" Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Semua yang ada di sana secara sepontan menoleh kearah sumber suara baru. Sona Sitri melayang turun dari ketiggian, kedua sayap kelewarnya tertutup dan menghilang dengan begitu saja ketika kedua kaki jenjangnya menyentuh permukaan tanah. Pandangan mata gadis itu masih tetap tajam seeperti biasa, membuat mereka yang ada di sekitarnya harus benar-benar memilih kata agar tidak membut Sona semakin bertambah menyeramkan.

"Ah,,,syukurlah kau datang Kaicho!" Akeno adalah sosok pertama yang merespon kehadiran Sona. Dalam hati gadis itu menjerit girang, karena bagaimanapun juga dia harus menghentikan Saji menceritakan peristiwa malam itu secara penuh. Kehadiran Sona membuat Akeno bisa untuk setidaknya sedikit meredam konfik antara Issei dan Saji. Jujur saja, sejak tadi dia sudah mati ide untuk menghentikan cercaan Saji ." Mereka bertengkar dan hampir saja saling bergulat!" dengan senyum seperti biasa gadis bersurai hitam panjang ini menyampaikan keluh kesahnya pada sang Sitri yang kebetulan menoleh padanya.

Di balik Kacamata yang membingkai kedua bola matanya, alis lentik Sona menukik. Dia menatap tajam kearah Saji yang langsung menunduk, berganti kearah Issei yang juga langsung menunduk. Melihat respon keduanya membuat Sona mendesah.

"Musuh kita ada didepan sana" adik Maou Leviathan ini menujuk kedalam hutan" jadi fokuslah pada hal itu! Ingatlah, apapun masalah yang kalian berdua miliki jangan bahas itu saat ini. Karena bagaimanapun juga sekarang kita adalah rekan, jadi berhentilah bersikap kekanakan dan fokuskan semua perhatian kalian pada misi."

Baik budak Sitri maupun Gremory menunduk mendengarkan apa yang keluar dari mulut Sona. Tidak ada yang membantah, semua sadar diri bahwa apa yang di katakan gadis dengan potongan rambut bob itu adalah kebenaran. Sona melangkah, berhenti ketika berada di samping Tsubaki. Gadis Sitri ini diam dengan mata yang mengamati wajah-wajah di depanya." Kyoto berada di ambang kehancuran. Benci aku mengatakanya, tapi harapan para Youkai saat ini berada di pundak kita."

Setelah mendengar pemberitahuan Sona, semuanya kembali mengangkat wajah mereka dan menatap penerus tahta Sitri dengan ekspresi ketidak percayaan. Bagaimana mungkin tangung jawab sebesar itu di serahkan pada iblis-iblis muda minim pengalaman seperti mereka? kemana para petiggi Youkai? apa mereka tidur pagi dan membiarkan Kyoto jatuh begitu saja? semua pertanyaan berseliweran di benak masing-masing.

"Kaicho!" Tomoe mengankat tanganya. Hal ini mendapat perhatian dari Sona." Kenapa kita ah,, maksudku—"

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan, Tomoe" Sona menaikan telunjuknya untuk menaikan kacamatanya yang agak melorot. Ia mengalihkan perhatianya kembali pada semua yang ada didepanya." Aku tahu apa yang kalian semua pikirkan. Kenapa kita yang bahkan bukan Youkai harus menanggung tanggung jawab yang sangat berat ini? kenapa para petinggi Youkai tidak turun tangan mengatasi semua ini? dimana sosok gagah Tengu-san? di mana semua Youkai? Apa itu yang ada diotak kalian?"

Semua yang mendengarkan suara panjang sang Sitri hanya menganguk. Tidak ada yang mencela atau menyalahkan, seolah secara ajaib apa yang ada dipikiran mereka sama atau hampir sama dengan apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh Sona.

Melihat tidak ada respon berarti Sona kembali menganguk. Kedua tanganya bersidekap di depan dada, berlagak layaknya bos besar yang tengah memberi training pada karyawan baru." Beberapa saat lalu aku mendapat informasi dari Yura bahwa ketidak hadiran para petinggi Youkai pada infasi ini karena ada pembelot yang berhasil meracuni mereka."

"Semua?"

Sona kembali menganguk membenarkan." Terlihat mustahil memang, meracuni semua Youkai elit yang Jumlahnya lebih dari dua puluhan dalam waktu bersamaan. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan pada kalian di awal tentang adanya pembelot, dia yang mengetahui seluruh jadwal para dewan Youkai mengunakan pengetahuanya itu untuk meracuni mereka semua ketika seluruh dewan berada dalam satu ruangan."

"Pantas saja tidak ada satu pun para ketua klan Youkai yang muncul di pertarungan ini." Tsubaki bergumam cukup keras. Sekarang semua masuk akal, kenapa para petinggi Youkai tidak ada yang keluar satupun menangapi bencana yang mengancam kedamaian tempat kelahiran mereka. Pemikiran awalnya tentang para dewan yang meninggalkan Kyoto ternyata salah. Mereka tidak bisa mengangkat pedang mereka bukan karena tidak mau, namun karena tidak mampu.

"Tapi Kaicho!" kali ini giliran Naruto yang mengangkat tangan. Pemuda ini sepertinya tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan masalahnya dengan Issei yang belum lama ini terjadi. Meniliki dari wajahnya yang masih seperti biasa, jelas terlihat jika dia tidak perduli.

Setelah mendapat angukan dari Sona, Naruto mulai membuka mulut." Sepengetahuanku, Kyoto adalah pusat dari semua bangsa Youkai yang ada di negeri ini. Bukanya seharusnya ditempat seperti ini ada banyak para Youkai kuat yang menjaganya? Namun kenapa sejak infasi ini terjadi, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan mereka?"

Dalam sebuah desa selain ketua dan para wakilnya seharunya masih ada orang-orang penting yang bertugas menjaga tempat tersebut. Angap saja kalau Naruto mengambil desa kelahiranya sebagai contoh. Di Konoha selain Hokage dan para ketua Klan masih banyak para Jonnin, ANBU dan Chunnin yang bertugas menaungi desa. Mereka bisa di andalkan saat desa terancam bahaya. Meskipun tidak ada sang pemimpin dan ketua Klan tapi keberadaan mereka tetap mampu untuk menjaga keamanan Desa.

Ctak,,,

Sona menjentikan jarinya, ia tersenyum sekilas mendapat pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ia tunggu." Pertanyaan bagus, Naru" pangilan itu membuat sosok yang dituju terkekeh malu dan sang gadis bersurai biru yang ada disampingnya cemberut." Apa yang kau katakan benar, ada banyak Youkai kuat yang seharusnya berada di Kyoto. Tempat ini tidak bisa di katakan kerajaan terbesar bangsa Youkai bila hanya dengan serbuan para Chimera saja sudah kalang kabut seperti saat ini. " Sona berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas. " Tapi sayangnya, mereka yang kau maksud sekarang tengah berada di Osaka. Beberapa hari yang lalu di sana terdapat penyerangan besar yang menewaskan banyak penjaga. Selain itu, lima benda penting yang di simpan di Osaka juga di kabarkan hilang. Dari informasi yang berhasil ku korek dari Tatsumi-san saat kita masih berada di Mansion Tengu, lima benda itu adalah sebuah kunci yang sampai sekarang pun aku tidak tahu untuk membuka apa."

"Lantas apa hubunganya semua itu dengan tidak adanya para Youkai kuat disini?" Giliran Issei yang berperan sebagai pemberi pertanyaan.

Sona kembali bersidekap." Penyerangan itu secara tidak langsung menurunkan pertahanan Osaka. Tempat itu adalah brangkas yang menyimpan banyak benda-benda penting yang sangat berharga bagi kaum Youkai. Jika Osaka sampai jatuh dan benda-benda itu berada di tangan mahluk-mahluk keji, maka akan sangat berbahaya bagi para Youkai. Untuk itulah Kyoto memberikan misi pada para Youkai-Youkai terbaik mereka mengamankan Osaka. Mengingat tempat itu kekurangan banyak penjaga, bantuan dari tempat ini akan sangat membantu."

" Tapi bukanya tidakan itu sama saja membuat pertahanan tempat ini melemah?" Sona kembali menganguk membenarkan pendapat dari ratunya.

"Para Youkai terlalu percaya diri, mengangap bahwa hanya dengan keberadaan para dewan dan Kyuubi, tidak akan ada yang berani menyerang Kyoto. Bagaimanapun juga semua ini telah direncanakan. Dan siapapun dalang di balik ini semua bukanlah sosok yang jauh dari para Youkai. Dia pastilah berasal dari bangsa ini, karena hanya bangsa Youkai lah yang tahu persis jalan apa yang akan diambil oleh para dewan."Sona mengalihkan tatapanya pada sosok baru yang mendarat di dekat Akeno. Gadis berkacamata ini mengangkat alisnya heran begitu melihat bagaimana Akeno terlalu antusias menyambut Rias.

"Apa?" Rias tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutanya saat Akeno menceritakan inti dari perdebatan antara Saji dan Issei. Rasa khawatir menyerang, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa jika nanti Issei meminta kejujuranya tentang kejadian malam itu. Iris sewarna lumut miliknya kembali bergulir memandang sosok bersurai pirang emas. Pemuda yang masih bertelanjang dada di sana tengah menunduk, terlihat jelas jika ia tengah berfikir.

Akeno diam tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa untuk membatu Rajanya. Ia memperhatikan semua pergerakan Rias. Akeno tetap diam saat gadis pemilik surai semerah darah itu menatap pemilik dari Boosted Gear. Rias pasti tengah memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan jika Issei menanyakan masalah penyerangan Kokabiel. Hanya sesaat Akeno melihat Rias menatap Issei. Hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah adik Maou Lucifer itu memandang kearah sang Uzumaki. Kali ini Akeno tidak tahu arti dari pandangan itu, entah rasa bersalah, kesedihan ataupun kecewa.

"Dia datang!" tidak sampai satu detik Naruto mengatakan sebuah peringatan, sebuah aura gelap beraroma kematian melesat cepat dari dalam hutan. Menghancurkan pucuk pohon dan terus melesat kearah mereka.

Tanpa menoleh dengan apa yang ada dibalik punggungnya, Sona dan Tsubaki langsung melompat jauh kedepan, sementara Rias, Akeno, Bennia, Momo, Saji, Issei dan Xenovia melompat kebelakang. Asia hampir saja gagal melewati serangan itu, bersyukur masih ada tangan kokoh yang menarik kerah bajunya sebelum kemudian memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang sehingga dia bisa selamat.

BUMMMMMMMM,,,,,,,

Suara ledakan terdengar jelas ketika lecutan energi menyerupai sinar lampu senter berwarna gelap itu menyentuh tanah. Tanah berhampuran menghasilkan debu tebal yang mengangu jarak pandang. Asia yang masih berada cukup dekat dengan area itu dapat melihat dengan cukup jelas bagaimana tanah pecah dan terkikis setelah di terjang sinar kehitaman yang berasal dari balik rerimbunan pohon. Ia sempat berfikir bagaimana nasibnya jika saat ini ia masih berada di sana? Tanpa sadar gadis mantan biarawati itu meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Tubuhnya bergetar takut begitu bayangan tubuhnya yang hancur berceceran diatas tanah melintas didalam kotak imajinasinya.

"Tenaglah!"

Angin kencang bercampur dengan butiran tanah bergerak liar menerjang kearah tubuhnya yang masih melayang, membuat kedua matanya sakit dan ber air, namun meski begitu bisikan dari sosok dibelakanya masih sangat jelas terdengar. Dengan cepat Asia menutup kedua kelopak matanya, ia hanya menganguk, kedua tanganya bergerak meremas sepasang lengan yang menyelinap dari kedua pangkal lengan dan memeluk perut. Suara ini, Asia sangat mengenalnya, dia adalah sosok yang telah membantunya menyelamatkan Yasaka, dia yang dapat melihat dirinya dengan begitu dalam, dia yang percaya padanya ketika Asia sendiri meragukan kemampuanya sendiri, dia juga yang telah membuatnya untuk tetap bangkit dan terus melaju kedepan meski harus dengan merangkak sekalipun, dia adalah sosok yang menghawatirkan keadaanya di saat orang lain memilih menutup mata, dan kali ini dia menyelamatkanya ketika yang lain meningalkanya.

"Jangan takut, Asia. Semua akan baik-baik saja, tenaglah."

"Yah" Tidak ada. Tidak ada alasan untuk Asia meragukan sosok itu.

Semua iblis muda yang selamat dari salam sambutan sang tamu berkumpul membentuk formasi dengan Issei dan Tsubaki berdiri paling depan, di belakangnya Bennia, Momo dan Saji di ikuti Rias dan Sona. Sementara Xenovia yang telah menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain sisa milik penduduk berdiri paling belakang.

Tatapan semua mata tertuju pada sekitar area ledakan. Di sana, dibalik gumpalan asap debu siluet tubuh tegap berjalan santai menuju kearah mereka. Setiap langkah yang di ambil sosok itu membuat pernafasan semua nya kian sesak. Ketika asap dan debu tidak lagi menyelimuti raga sang tamu, Sona dan Rias cs dapat melihat sesosok laki-laki berusia sekitar dua puluh tiga tahunan berdiri tegap dengan dua tangan menyilang di depan dada.

Keringat keluar paksa dari pori pori, bulu kudu meremang merasakan betapa tertekanya mereka hanya karena merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang di yakini berada jauh diatas kemampuan semua. Mata hijau tajam Zuko berkilat, bibirnya yang awalnya berupa garis lurus mulai naik, menghasilkan sebuah seringgai yang semakin membuat wajah sangarnya terlihat menakutkan dan mengintimidasi. Surai coklat miliknya berkibar tertiup angin saat Zuko dengan sengaja kembali membanjiri daerah di sekitarnya dengan kekuatan.

Mendapati udara yang semakin menekan dan mencengkram organ pernafasan sedikit demi sedikit berhasil membuat hampir semua Iblis goyah. Lutut mereka mulai bergetar dan bereberapa kali terdengar tegukan ludah melewati kerongkongan. Sekarang, setela merasakan betapa besarnya kekuata musuh mereka mulai pesimis jika menang jumlah tidak menjamin bisa membuat mereka mendominasi pertarungan.

"Iblis?~" Suara lemah itu berhasil mengerogoti gendang telinga bagi mereka yang mendengarkan. Zuko terkekeh dan mengeleng." Kenapa kalian mau repot-repot mengurusi masalah ini hem?" Nada dan suara terdengar sangat santai namun dengan aura yang dipancarkan tidak bisa membuat Sona dan Rias cs menjadi rileks.

"K-ehem,,," Rias berdehem, mencoba mencari sisa keberanianya agar tidak tampak terintimidasi oleh keberadaan Zuko." Karena kami adalah sekutu!"

"Hee,,sekutu?" Zuko mengeleng." Sejak kapan kedua bangsa ini bersekutu?"

" Pertemanan itu sudah sejak lama di bangun." Rias kembali menyahut cepat. Postur gadis ini tegak, ia adalah pemimpin, tidak seharusnya ia melakukan sebuah tindakan yang bisa mempermalukan kelompoknya.

"Oh ya?" Zuko kembali melangkah, bersamaan dengan setiap kali permukaan tanah bertemu dengan tumitnya sebuah bayangan berbentuk sulur-sulur hitam sebesar lengan orang dewasa tercipta mengitari tempatnya berpijak. " Persekutuan itu hanya omong kosong. Keberadaan kalian membuat bangsa Youkai tersisih dari dunia. Eksistensi kami di mata manusia semakin memudar seiring bertambahnya waktu, kekuatan kami melemah, tinggal menunggu waktu untuk melihat bagaimana Bangsa Youkai benar-benar berada di ujung dunia, tidak di ingat, tidak di angap hingga pada akhirnya benar-benar terlupakan. Dari semua itu, tampak jelas jika kehadiran kalian harusnya menjadi musuh yang harus di perangi dan bukan malah menjadikan kalian sebagai sekutu. Apa aku benar?"

Rias meneguk ludahnya, tidak bisa lagi menjawab pertanyaan yang ia sendiri jelas-jelas tidak tahu apa jawabanya. Materi apa yang di usung oleh Zuko jelas-jelas sudah beraroma politik, Rias yang saat ini hanya terfokus pada bagaimana cara memperkuat diri dan kelompok benar-benar buta dengan semua itu. Jika ia melihat dari sudut pandang kaum Youkai, semua yang dikatakan oleh Zuko bisa saja sebuah kebenaran. Fakta tidak bisa menutupi bahwa eksisitensi Iblis dan para Malaikat Jatuh saat ini memang lebih dominan di banding dengan Youkai. Tapi jika di lihat dari sudut pandang kaum Iblis, itu bukanlah hal yang perlu di khawatirkan karena bagimanapun, semua itu tidak ada hubunganya dengan mereka.

"Kurasa semua yang anda katakan agak berlebihan?"

Rias melirik kearah kiri, dimana sang sahabat masih berdiri tegak dengan mata yang menatap lurus kearah Zuko. Dia ingin bertanya pada Sona, tapi melihat situasi tidak mendukun, Rias memilih diam dan mendengarkan akan apa yang keluar dari mulut sang penerus Sitri.

Tatapan mata Zuko berganti dari gadis bersurai merah ke gadis bersurai hitam pendek. Seringai di wajahnya seketika itu lenyap dan di gantikan dengan keseriusan, begitu mendapati bagaimana sosok Sona menangapi semua ini." Berlebihan?"

Sona menganguk."Sampai saat ini keberadaan kalian masih di akui oleh banyak manusia. Sejak kaum Iblis dan Youkai membangun sebuah ikatan damai, taraf hidup kalian meningkat. Fakta itu seharusnya tidak bisa anda tutupi dengan semakin banyaknya jumlah Youkai dengan prestasi tinggi dan kemakmuran yang rakyat kalian rasakan. Tidak ada lagi perang dan perselisihan yang memakan banyak korban. Dari semua itu dapat di simpulkan bahwa hal positif lebih kental dari pada nilai Negatif." Sona menyipitkan matanya, memandang sosok Zuko dengan kecurigaan yang jelas-jelas ketara." Apa aku benar?"

Suara bergemletuk keluar dari rahang Zuko. Ia tidak menyangka kalau sosok semuda itu bisa menyangkal semua tuntutanya. Ia menyipitkan kedua kelopak matanya ketika intimidasi yang ia keluar seakan tidak menjangkau ketempat gadis bersurai hitam itu berada.

"Dari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut anda tadi. Aku bisa menyimpulkan jika semua yang anda lakukan ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya sedikitpun dengan kemakmuran bangsa Youkai. Bagi seorang pemimpin atau sosok yang mencintai bangsanya, kebahagiaan, keamanan dan tawa rakyatnya adalah sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari apapun juga..."

"Sona!" Rias berbisik pelan, menegur sahabatnya yang agaknya sudah mulai membuat Zuko hilang ketenangan. Ia dapat merasakan tekanan kekuatan sosok itu setiap detiknya semakin meluap.

"Melihat begitu banyak tawa dan wajah-wajah tanpa beban mereka beberapa saat yang lalu membuat aku yakin, bahwa mereka semua mempunyai pola pikir berbeda dengan anda. Oleh karena itulah anda datang dengan pasukan pembunuh untuk melumat siapa saja yang menentang kepercayaan atau mungkin bisa kusebut juga ambisi anda." Sona tetap melanjutkan semua yang ada dipikiranya dan tidak menangapi peringantan dari sang sahabat bersurai merah. Kedua tanganya mengepal keras, menatap Zuko dengan percikan benci yang ia sembunyikan dengan wajah tenang." Anda bukanya patriot yang memperjuangkan tanah air, anda bukanlah pahlawan yang memperjuangkan kemerdekaan kaum Youkai. Anda,,, hanyalah mahluk picik yang ingin menguasai semua."

Keheningan mewarnai tempat dimana satu Youkai dan beberapa iblis muda itu saat ini berada. Tidak ada lagi sahutan dari Zuko. Semua yang ingin dia katakan telah di sangkal oleh Sona bahkan sebelum dia sempat mengutarakanya. Ia diam, kepalanya menunduk dengan tubuh yang tegap dan setengah wajah tersembunyi dibalik bayangan rambutnya yang menjuntai. Sementara para Iblis tak henti-hentinya meneguk ludah karena gejolak energi tak kasat mata yang setiap waktu menekan.

Tatapan teduh di layangkan Rias kearah Sona. Ia tahu bagaimana sang Sitri selama ini begitu menginginkan kedamaian, dimana semua mahluk saling mengait tangan masing-masing tanpa membeda-bedakan jenis Ras, kedudukan maupun kekuatan. Impian itu Rias akui benar-benar sangat mulia, sangat tidak sesuai dengan wajah tidak ramah sahabatnya. Mendapati emosi sahabatnya itu nyaris lepas, tidak begitu membuat Rias terkejut karena bagaimanapun juga, jika apa yang di katakan Sona tadi benar, sosok didepan mereka itu adalah mahluk yang pola pikirnya kebalikan dari Sona. Sesuatu yang pastinya sangat Sona benci.

Tap,,,,

Ketika merasakan kedua kakinya kembali menapaki tanah, Asia kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang sempat ia tutup. Pandanganya berputar, mencari tahu dimana ia berada saat ini. Masih dapat melihat tanah lapang tanduas sisa pertarungan dengan Kyuubi di depanya, ia dapat melihat kelompoknya dan kelompok Sitri berada cukup jauh di sana. Menoleh kesamping, pohon hijau dan rerumputan membentang.

"Tetap disini, dan jangan kemana-mana!"

Asia merasakan sepasang tangan yang mnelingkari perutnya mulai terlepas, siluet tubuh tinggi melangkah pelan melewati samping tubuhnya. Sosok itu berhenti tepat di depan Asia, mensejajarkan tinggi tubuh mereka agar dapat saling bertatap muka tanpa harus membuat gadis itu mendongkrak.

"Ne,, tetap disini dan jaga Kyuubi" Naruto tersenyum mendapati bagaimana Asia menatapnya dengan polos layaknya anak kecil." Takumi-san akan segera sampai kemari beberapa saat lagi, jangan takut." Memeberitahukan apa yang baru saja mata Sharinganya lihat dari arah belakang tubuh Asia. Naruto memang dapat melihat sekelebat bayangan energi Youkai familiar dari dalam hutan yang tengah menuju kemari, gadis Youkai anjing itu pasti merasakan energi Youkai Yasaka yang mulai pulih.

Tidak mendapat apapun selain anggukan kepala dari Asia membuat Naruto terkekeh. Pemuda pirang itu menyempatkan diri mengacak surai sewarna miliknya itu dengan lembut sebelum bangkit berdiri.

"Um,,,U-uzumaki-san~"

Mantan murid Gamma Sannin itu sudah berbalik dan siap melompat andai saja sebuah bisikan yang di sertai tarikan tidak mengelayuti tanganya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Asia yang tengah mendongkrak memandangnya dengan raut wajah khawatir."Uum?"

"A-a,," Gadis itu menunduk, punggungnya naik turun beberapa kali untuk mengambil nafas. Ketika ia mendongkrak kembali, matanya memancarkan keteguhan yang dapat Naruto rasa bercampur dengan ketakutan." Aku ikut!"

"Tidak!" Naruto menjawab cepat dan tegas, hal ini membuat cengkraman jari-jemari Asia pada lenganya terlepas.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak Asia! Kali ini, tidak!" Pemuda itu mengeleng mantap. Hatinya tetap tidak terenyuh meski mata gadis itu sudah berkaca-kaca. Apa yang ia lakukan semata-mata untuk kebaikan Asia sendiri. Dari apa yang Naruto lihat dan rasakan, musuh kali ini benar-benar kuat dan penuh dengan kegelapan. Asia bisa saja tidak selamat jika tetap memaksakan diri untuk tetap ikut memasuki arena perang.

"A-aku ingin berguna!" Kepala bersurai pirang lebat itu menunduk. Kedua tangan yang terkulai di sisi tubuh mencengkram ujung pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan kuat.

"Asia"

"Aku ingin berubah!"

"Asia!"

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban!"

"ASIA!" Oktaf suara yang di keluarkan si pirang meningkat dan hal ini membuat kepala gadis itu kembali tegak. Air mata sudah nampak mengalir dari kedua ujung mata gadis itu, membuat Naruto harus sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengiyakan hal apapun yang di inginkan Asia.

"Aku tidak ingin terus bersembunyi, a-aku,,aku,," tanganya bergerak kasar meghapus air mata." INGIN BERUBA SEPERTI 'DIA'!"

Kali ini sang Uzumaki benar-benar tertegun. Dia tahu siapa sosok yang di maksud Asia, karena bagimanapun juga dialah orang yang telah mengenalkanya pada gadis pirang itu meskipun hanya lewat sebuah kisah. Melihat keyakinan dibalik sepasang permata giok gadis mantan Biarawati itu menghasilkan helaan nafas panjang sang Ninja. Naruto membalik tubuhnya kembali untuk dapat menatap Asia dengab jelas, ekspresi kerasnya luntur dan digantikan dentan tatapan lembut mengayomi.

"Tidak, Asia"

"K-kenapa?" Asia menarik nafasnya, bunyi'sengrik' ingus membuat kekehan Naruto keluar." A-apa Uzumaki-san sekarang juga meragukanku!?" Adanya nada kecewa di setiap kalimat itu membuat Naruto tersenyum. Tangan kananya yang bebas bergerak pelan dan menangkup ujung kepala gadis keras kepala di depanya dengan lembut.

" Tidak dan tidak akan pernah." Secara perlahan telapak tangan lebar itu bergerak pelan membelai mahkota Asia, memperlakukan gadis itu layaknya ia tengah memanjakan anak kucing." Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi lebih baik, Asia. Dengan semua keyakinan dan tekat yang terpancar dari kedua matamu aku yakin suatu saat kau bisa menjadi gadis yang kuat, sangat kuat."

"Jika Uzumaki-san memang percaya padaku, kenapa sekarang Uzumaki-san melarangku?"Asia tidak mengerti, jika sosok itu memang benar percaya padanya kenapa saat ini ia malah nampak meragukanya?.

Gerakan tangan pemuda pirang itu berhenti dan mengeratkan sedikit cengkramanya pada ujung kepala Asia, namun masih dalam batas tidak menyakiti." Setiap perubahan tidah datang dalam sekejap mata, Asia. Layaknya kau tumbuh, di mulai dari merangkak, berjalan, hingga berlari. Semuanya mempunyai tingkatan yang harus di jalani" Naruto sengaja memberi jeda, memberi kesempatan Asia memikirkan apa yang ia katakan. Dia memandang tepat di mata indah gadis itu agar dapat menebak apa yang tengah di pikirkan." Untuk saat ini tingkatanmu baru sampai 'merangkak' dan kau harus terus berusaha tumbuh untuk bisa sampai pada level 'berlari'. Saat kau sudah sampai pada tingkat itu, maka kau sudah bisa menjadi seperti apa yang kau inginkan dan tidak akan ada lagi yang akan menghalangimu untuk melakukan sebuah tindakan."

"J-jadi?"

"Yah, Hinata tidak berubah menjadi gadis tangguh hanya dalam sehari dua hari. Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk semua itu. Sekarang kuharap kau mengerti kenapa aku melarangmu untuk ikut bertarung karena aku yakin masih ada rasa takut dan bimbang disini! kau belum siap, Asia. Mengertilah!" Naruto menunjuk dada kiri gadis itu, tepat di mana hatinya berada. Saat gadis itu menganguk seraya meletakan kedua telapak tanganya di tempat yang sempat ujung jarinya sentuh, Naruto perlahan berdiri." Tetaplah di sini! usahakan kau tetap aman karena seperti yang kukatakan padamu malam itu, kemampuanmu akan sangat kami butuhkan sewaktu-waktu."

"Aku mengerti!" Asia menganguk dan tersenyum. Air mata sekali lagi meleleh melewati pipi mulusnya. Namun berbeda dengan yang tadi kali ini air mata itu berisikan keyakinan bukan kekecewaan." Aku akan berjuang di belakang kalian semua."

Pemuda bersurai pirang acak-acakan itu menganguk, cengiran lebar dan acungan jempol semakin meyakinkan Asia." Akan kukalahkan orang itu sementara kau, tolong jaga Kyuubi, ok!"

"Um,"

" jangan terlalu banyak menangis karena itu hanya akan membuatmu terlihat lemah!"

Dengan segera Asia menghapus air matanya, yang sempat keluar, sebersih mungkin. Naruto terkekeh dan tanganya sekali lagi mengacak surai terang gadis itu tanpa mendapat protes dari sang pemilik." Jaga diri—"

BUMMMMMMMMMMM!...BUMMMMMMM...BUMMMM...

Suara ledakan keras menghentikan perkataan Naruto. Mereka berdua mengalihklan perhatianya ketempat Tim Rias dan Sona berada. Asap nampak mengepul tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Asia dan Naruto dapat melihat Momo dan Rias yang berteriak panik serta Sona yang bersimpung diatas tanah.

"Aku harus pergi" Tanpa menoleh pada Asia pemuda pirang itu berucap. Kaki kanan ya sudah melangkah mengambil ancang-ancang melompat andai saja sebuat tarikan tidak kembali menghentikanya. Naruto menoleh kearah Asia dengan tatapan tanya.

" Hati-hati, Uzumaki-san!"

Budak terbaru Sona Sitri itu menganguk dan tertawa lebar tanpa suara." Hai,,jangan meremehkanku Asia. Lihat saja nanti bagaimana aku menghajar orang itu!" dengan kepercayaan kelewat tinggi Naruto menenangkan gadis itu. Saat Asia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yakin. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu sang Ninja melompat tinggi menyongsong pertarungan.

Melihat bagaimana sosok itu semakin mengecil di udara, Asia dalam diam dan pelan mengangkat tanganya setinggi dada. Kedua tanganya saling bertaut dan mulutnya melafalkan sebuah kata permohonan lirih yang harus ia bayar dengan sakit di kepala. Namun semua itu tidak membuat senyumnya luntur. Ia percaya— tidak, tapi dia harus percaya bahwa Naruto akan baik-baik saja seperti apa yang ia katakan tadi. Setelah melihat tubuh sang Ninja mulai bergelut dengan lawan Asia mulai melangkah mendekati tubuh Yasaka yang masih tergolek lemah di atas rerumputan tidak jauh di sebelah kanan dirinya dan Naruto tadi berbincang. Asia tidak tahu kapan sang Ratu Youkai ada di sana, karena setahunya sebelum ledakan pertama, Yasaka masih ada di tempat ia dan yang lainya beristirahat.

"Pasti Uzumaki-san yang melakukanya." Dia tidak tahu kapan, tapi Asia yakin jika sosok yang memindahkan Yasaka ketempat ini adalah sosok yang sama dengan dia yang menyelamatnya tadi." Berjuanglah, semua." Bersimpuh disamping tubuh sang Kyuubi. Sekilas Asia memandang tempat pertempuran sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus untuk memulihkan Yasaka.

"Lambat!" Zuko menarik kepalanya sedikit kebelakang, menghindari sebuah pedang besar yang mengincar leher. Tangan kananya dengan cepat terangkat, memblokir sekaligus mencekram kaki gadis bersurai Biru yang baru saja melakukan tendangan dengan tumitnya.

"Ahhh,,," pekikan keluar dari pita suara Xenovia begitu tubuhnya di lempar dengan kuat oleh Zuko. Gadis ini merasakan rasa nyeri di sekujur punggung saat tempat mendaratnya bukanlah busa empuk melainkan tanah keras yang langsung hancur seakan baru saja di timpa garuk buldoser.

"BRENGSEK!" Saji berteriak murka, wajah pemuda itu benar-benar sudah babak belur dengan satu lubah hidung yang mengeluarkan darah, bibir robek, pipi dan pelipis yang membiru, entah bagaimana dengan tubuh dan organ dalamnya. Tangan kananya yang berbalus Sacret Gear kepala reptil ia arahkan ketubuh Zuko.

Benang-benang energi berwarna hijau agak gelap keluar dari moncong sarung tangan milik Saji yang terbuka, bergerak cepat mengarah pada target. Namun sebelum ujung benang menyentuh raga Zuko, sebuah tangan bayangan dengan jari-jari kurus sebesar meja belajar, muncul dari dalam tanah menghalaunya. Hal ini membuat kedua benda itu berbenturan, benang milik Saji bergerak cepat membelit tangan itu dengan erat.

Melihat hal yang terjadi membuat pemuda bersurai pirang pucat ini dengan cepat menyentakan tanganya kebelakang, melontarkan tubuhnya kedepaan dengan mengubah fungsi benangnya dari penjerat menjadi pelontar.

Masih dengan postur tegaknya, Zuko dengan santai mengangkat tanganya keatas kepala dengan telapak terbuka. Hujan petir nampak berkilat di balik langit gelap yang hanya di terangi sinar bulan. Dari atas telapak tangan sang Youkai penghianat sebuh bayangan hitam merembas dan dengan cepat membentuk menyerupai sebuah payung.

Ledakan bersekala sedang terjadi begitu petir-petir biru milik bidak Ratu Gremory menghujami tempat sang Youkai berada. Akeno menyaksikan usahanya dari udara dengan mata yang menyipit. Gadis itu tidak tahu apakan sihirnya mampu memberi dampak atau tidak karena tempat disekitar Zuko berdiri, debu tengah berkumpul. Alis gadis berdada besar ini naik ketika melihat pergerakan. Matanya membulat begitu tiga sulur hitam dengan kecepatan tinggi menerobos debu dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai target.

Menghiraukan asap yang beterbangan didepanya, sosok Saji melesat lurus kedepan. Benang yang berasal dari Sacred gear berisikan jiwa Fittra di tangannya tiba-tiba ia putus begitu melewati blokade tangan bayang yang sempat terjerat benangnya. Pemuda ini menarik tanganya kebelakang untuk menderi dorongan sekuat tenaga pada tinjunya. Begitu Saji rasa jaraknya dengan Zuko sudah cukup dekat ia melayangkan kepalan tanganya kedepan dan..

BUMMMMMM...

Ledakan kembali terjadi menghasilkan gelombang kejut yang menerbangkan debu dan lainya. Zuko dengan seringai kemenanganya memandang seekor iblis yang ada di depanya, beberapa jarinya bergerak dan sebuah tangan bayangan muncul di dekat kaki bidak sang Sitri. Saji mengeram ketika lagi-lagi tinjunya di halangi oleh sebuah bayangan hitam, pemuda ini hendak melompat menjauh namun sebuah cekalan mengagalkan usahanya.

"Senpai!"

Di sela usahanya membebaskan diri, sebuah suara yang sangat di kenalnya memasuki indra pendengaran. Tanpa menoleh ataupun menyahut Saji menunduk cukup dalam, membiarkan sabit beraura kematian milik Bennia melewati tempat di mana lehernya tadi berada.

TRANK,,,

"Gaaah" Gadis bersurai dark puple ini harus mengertakan giginya begitu getaran kuat mengoyang gagang senjatanya yang membenturan tameng hitam. Seberapa keras benda itu sebenarnya? Semua serangan yang di layangkan oleh semua rekanya selalu tertahan oleh benda itu.

" Saji! Bennia!" Sona menjerit panik melihat sebuah kumpulan energi hitam keluar dari tangan Zuko dan kurang dari satu detik, telak mengenai perut sang Knight yang masih belum menyentuh tanah serta dada Saji yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena tubuhnya yang masih terbelenggu tangan-tangan hitam.

Seakan terdorong oleh peluru meriam bajak laut, tubuh Saji dan Bennia melesat jauh hingga memasuki kawasan hutan. Tsubaki yang kebetulan melihat ekspresi kesakitan keduanya tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengeram marah.

BUMMMMMMM...BUMMMMMMM...

Suara ledakan membuat konsentrasi Akeno, yang masih terbang zig-sag menghindari jeratan sulur hitam milik Zuko buyar dan hal ini harus ia bayar dengan harga mahal. Di mulai dari kakinya yang terjerat, kemudian tubuhnya, dan selanjutnya adalah lehernya. Usaha membebaskan diri dengan mengalirkan listrik dalam jumlah besar di sekujur tubuh tidak menghasilkan apapun. Matanya memburam merasakan lilitan pada leher dan dadanya semakin kuat seolah berniat mengambil habis jatah pernafasanya.

Dalam ketidak berdayaanya, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan tersenyum lemah merasakan tubuhnya di ayun sebelum di lemparkan menuju ketanah."a-ara,,ara,,~"

BRAKKKKKK...

"AKENO" Rias menjerit menyusul kekhawatiran Sona pada dua bidaknya. Gadis merah ini mengeram memandang tempat sang ratu yang telah tumbang ditengah kawah hasil kontak tubuh dengan tanah." Sial!"

Ledakan beruntum seakan menjadi jeritan pilu di telingga para iblis. Asap dan api membumbung tinggi dari dalam hutan tepat dimana tubuh Saji dan Bennia terlempar. Terlihat sang Sitri mulai mengerakan kedua tanganya, lima lingkarana sihir setinggi tubuhnya sendiri tercipta satu meter di depan wajah.**" Compose : Dragon fang"**

Rias yang masih berdiri sejajar dengan Sona mulai mengambil langkah mundur. Ia memperhatikan setiap liukan sang Sitri muda itu membentuk sihirnya. Lingkaran yang ada didepan Sona mulai bersinar lebih cerah, suarah gemuruh menyerupai ombak pantai berdebur terdengar ketika ber liter-liter air muncul dalam bentuk ular naga sebesar pohon kelapa, melesat keluar mengarah pada satu tujuan dari lima titik berbeda.

Semakin dekat lima replika Naga-naga air itu memamerkan taringnya pada Zuko, membuat sosok itu membuat sebuah gerakan. Kakinya melangkah satu tapak, sementara tangan kananya terayun kedepan seolah berniat menghentikan sihir ganas milik Sona.

"**Ryukuro"** Lima bayangan melesat dari bawah kedua kaki Zuko menapak dan membentuk lima naga hitam bermata merah yang memiliki postur sama persis seperti milik Sona.

Rias, Tsubaki, Momo, Xenovia, Issei dan Tomoe memandang pergulatan lima mahluk ciptaan sihir itu saling mengigit dan membelit dengan kekaguman sekaligus kekhawatiran tinggi. Layaknya pertarungan rimba, tidak ada mau mengala, para Naga saling serang berusaha menghujamkan taring mereka di tubuh musuhnya. Tempat yang memang sudah hancuk karena amukan Kyuubi semakin hancur saat tubuh-tubuh merekaberbenturan, berguling melata melindas tanah dan sisa bangunan. Deburan air membanjiri sekitar ketika satu Naga milik Sona mendapatkan gigitan telak di lehernya.

Deru nafas memburu begitu tertekan, tubuhnya terasa lepek bermandikan keringat. Fiolet dibalik kacamata yang ia kenakan bersinar tajam seakan mampu menusuk siapapun yang menatapnya. Sona mengerakan tanganya seperti tengah meremukan bola di depan dadanya. Di kejauhan Naga ciptaanya seakan mengerti maksud sang Sitri, ia memperkuat lilitanya keler Naga bayang milik Zuko, menghancurkanya menjadi debu-debu hitam.

Terus berkonsentrasi tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya. Sisa energi sihirnya kian waktu kian melemah dan sepertinya sang lawan lebih kuat dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Empat Naga miliknya telah hancur sementara lawanya masih tersisa dua ekor." Ughhh,,"

Sona tidak kuasa untuk tidak meringis begitu Naga terakhir hancur bersamaan satu Naga milik Zuko. Gadis Sitri ini langsung jatuh berlutut, pandanganya buram menghadap tanah, kacamata yang ia kenakan melorot dan ia sama sekali tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk memperbaikinya.

Dengan tergesa sang Gremory membuat sebuah bola pemusnah dengan segenap sisa kekuatanya di tangan kanan, ketika mendapati satu Naga milik Zuko yang menjadi pemenang di pertarunganya dengan Naga air Sona melaju cepat kearah ia dan sang Sitri berada. Rias dalam diam melempar Power of Destruction dengan keakuratan tinggi kemoncong sang Naga. Gerakannya yang terlalu cepat dan tiba-tiba membuat Naga itu hanya bisa mengaum merelakan tubuhnya musnah mengikuti kawan-kawanya.

Power of Destruktion tidak langsung berhenti setelah melumat targetnya. Bulatan energi ini melesat terus mengerah ke Zuko yang tengah mengkerutkan kening, menilai. Merasa ancaman cukup berbahaya sosok itu kembali membentuk bayanganya menjadi benteng yang kali ini nampak jauh lebih tebal dari sebelum-sebelumnya."Bael kah?"

BUMMMMM,,,,,

Benda sebesar bola volly itu meledak. Mengetarkan tanah, menciptakan gelombak kejut dan menghancurkan apapun dalam jangkauanya menjadi butiran debu. Di balik benteng kokohnya, Zuko hanya mendesah seakan ia kecewa dengan pertunjukan yang baru ia saksikan." Jauk dari kata sempurna,,," Di yang telah lama hidup dan menjelajahi dunia ini tentu mengenal kekuatan yang baru di lontarkan oleh gadis bersurai merah itu. Power of Destruction adalah kemampuan turun temurun klan Bael yang konon dapat melumat apapun. Mitos itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong karena dalam perang akbar Sirzechs Gremony, Yondai Maou saat ini, telah membuktikanya dengan menghancurkan semua musuhnya dengan kekuatan itu. Dia di takuti dan di segani karena kemampuanya dalam mengendalikan Power of Destruktion dengan sangat lihai.

Zuko menurunkan dinding pertahananya dengan pelan. Matanya menagkap setengah benda itu musnah setelah menahan kekuatan si rambut merah. Andai saja saat ini yang ia hadapi adalah Sirzechs, Zuko yakin butuh dari ketebalan dua meter untuk menghalau kekuatan itu.

"Dasar bocah-bocah merepot—" Kedua mata hijau Zuko untuk pertama kalinya terbelalak akan kehadiran sebuah sisi tajam Naginata. Merasa tidak sempat membuat benteng,A dengan cepat laki-laki itu mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang. Sebuah Naginata melewati atas dada hingga wajahnya, seorang gadis nampak melirik sinis melewatinya begitu saja setelah niatnya untuk memengal leher Zuko gagal.

"HAAAA!"

Zuko kembali harus bertindak cepat. Dia melompat jauh kesamping untuk menghindar dari serangan lanjutan dari gadis bersurai biru yang dengan beringas mengayunkan pedang beraura suci ke perutnya.

BUMMMMMMM,,,

TRANK...

Untuk kali ini sebuah katana berwarna putih hampir saja berhasil mengores tengkuk Zuko. Namun beruntung, laki-laki itu masih mampu menghalaunya dengan sulur-sulur hitam yang muncul dari dalam tanah. Tomoe tidak langsung menjauh ketika tebasanya tertahan, gadis ini kembali mengayunkan katana hitam di tangan kirinya mendatar kearah perut Zuko.

TRANK...

Hal yang sama terjadi, membuat sang Knight mengerutu sebal. Zuko melirik melalui ekor matanya, sama sekali tidak berniat menoleh walau ada mahluk yang jelas-jelas begitu bernafsu membunuh di belakang tubuhnya. Laki-laki ini hanya mengerakan beberapa jari kananya dengan simpel dan setelah itu seakan tumbuh, belasan sulur-sulur hitam melesat dari atas tanak ke udara, membelit tubuh Tomoe dan dua rekanya yang tengah bersiap mengayunkan kembali senjata mereka.

Dengan sekuat tenaga baik itu Tsubaki, Xenovia maupun Tomoe meronta, bergerak beringas berusaha mengenyahkan benda yang mengikat tubuh mereka dengan erat.

"Sial!"

"Benda macam apa ini, keras sekali" Dengan sedikit usaha bodoh, Tomoe mengigit benda menyerupai akar yang kebetulan melintas di depan wajahnya. Wajah gadis itu seketika membiru dan dengan agak berlebihan meludah, mencoba muntah dan memaki." Iuhhhh,,, pahit!"

Menatap bagaimana geliatan tubuh-tubuh mengoda disekitarnya dengan kelereng hijaunya yang kusam. Semua umpatan ataupun makian hanya di balas Zuko dengan tawa ganjil. Laki-laki itu kembali mengerakan jemarinya, mengatur benda yang tumbuh di sekitar kakinya berpijak untuk berkumpul. Tiga tubuh sudah berbaris melayang di depanya.

"LEPASKAN AKU, BRENGSEK!" Xenovia mencaci, kepalanya bergerak keras kekanan dan kekiri.

"oh,,oh,,oh,,kasar sekali hem!" Zuko mengayunkan tanganya kekanan kemudian kembali kekiri, sulur yang mengikat Xenovia ikut melayang kekanan kemudian kembali kekiri dengan keras, membenturkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Tomoe.

"akhhh/akhhh"

"Tidak bisakan kalian hormat padaku? Bagaimanapun juga aku jauh lebih tua dari kalian semua lho hehehehe,,," Zuko terkekeh, hal ini membuat tiga iblis didepanya menatapnya dengan sangat tajam.

" Jangan bermimpi!" Xenovia melayangkan protes, dan hal dimana tubuhnya kembali di adu kembali terjadi.

"Ahahahaha,,, lihat kalian? Iblis-iblis-chan yang sangat mengemaskan!" tidak memperdulikan geraman-geraman jengkel yang di tujukan padanya, Zuko terus tertawa lepas seakan ketiganya tengah melakoni pertunjukan komedi." Ehem,,bagaimana jika setelah ini kalian menjadi budakku saja? Tigalkan Raja lemah itu?" tanganya bergerak mengapai dagu Tsubaki yang berusaha membuang muka, namun gagal karena kalah tenaga.

"Demi apapun juga, kami tidak akan sudi menjadi budak mahluk sepertimu!"

"Ya, akupun sama!"

"Ahahahaha,,,apa benar?" Zuko mengalihkan perhatianya pada Tomoe yang berada ditengah. Tanganya berpindah dari Tsubaki kepipi gadis itu, mengelusnya lembut, tidak menghiraukan bagaimana gadis bersurai merah kecoklatan itu memberontak." Yakin? Kalian akan hidup layaknya ratu jika denganku!"

" Sampai mati pun aku tidak akan pernah mau, cih!"

Seketika itu juga Zuko mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Tangan kirinya dengan pelan menyeka ludah Tomoe yang kebetulan tepat mengenai wajah." Begituya?" meski masih terlihat santai tapi bagi ketiganya jelas tahu ada rasa tidak suka yang menyertai gerak tubuh Zuko." Jika itu pilihan kalian, maka akan kukabulkan!"

Entah apa yang Zuko lakukan, namun ketika ia mengangkat tanganya kedepan dalam keadaan tertekuk. Semua sulur yang mengikat pergerakan Tsubaki, Tomoe dan Xenovia langsung bergerak, mengadu tubuh mereka bertiga dengan keras berulang-ulang. Dari kejauhan Sona dan Rias yang melihat penyiksaan itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Ingin sekali mereka membatu ketiganya. Tapi apa yang mereka bisa? Sosok itu datang ketika semua kekuatan mereka telah terkuras melawan pasukan Chimera dan Kyuubi. Rias mengertakan susunan gigi-giginya menahan amarah. Sementara Sona, meski wajahnya tidak menunjukan keperdulian berlebih namun kedua tangannya yang ada diatas permukaan tanah mengepal dengan sangat erat.

" Issei!"

"Sebentar lagi, Bucho!"

Tetes demi tetes cairan merah kental menodai warna coklat tanah. Kening, bibir dan bagian tubuh lainya milik Tomoe, Xenovia serta Tsubaki di penuhi robekan atau memar yang nampak memilukan. Tapi meski semua itu telah hampir membuat kesadaran mereka hilang tidak terlihat jika Zuko menunjukan tanda-tanda mau menghentikan penyiksaan.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menolak penawaranku!" Telapak tangan Zuko teracung kedepan dada Tsubaki, yang masih bergerak-gerak akibat ulah akar-akar hitam yang menjerat tubuhnya. Dari telapak tangan laki-laki itu sebuah bola hitam sebesar bola kasti mulai muncul, bola yang sama dengan yang di lesatkan kearah Bennia dan Saji.

Zuko menarik tanganya, membiarkan kumpulan energi padat itu tetap mengambang di depan wakil ketua OSIS. Zuko berganti mendekati Tomoe." Kau juga!" melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang telah dilakukan pada Tsubaki. Berpindah kembali kali ini kerah Xenovia, ia mengelus wajah itu sebentar, mendapati darah gadis ini menempel di ujung jarinya membuat sosok itu tersenyum sedih." Dan kau juga!"

Zuko mundur kebelakang setelah meletakan bolah terakhir di depan dada Xenovia. Laki-laki itu menatap ketiga tubuh lemah didepanya bergantian. Tanganya terangkat mendekati bibir dan secara perlahan, penuh penghayatan, menjilat darah yang ia dapat dari Xenovia ." Kalian semua harusnya tidak menolakku!"

Slap,,

Salap,,,

Salap,,

Tubuh ketiganya melesat jauh dengan bola hitam yang terlihat seolah berusaha menembus tubuh mereka. Setelah melewati tanah tandus dan mulai memasuki hutan, ketiga tubuh gadis itu menghilang tertutup rerimbunan pohon.

BUMMMMMM,,,,BUMMMM,,,BUMMMMMM,,,,

"SHINRA-SENPAI,,,TOMOE,,!,"

"XENOVIA!"

Amarah jelas begitu nampak terlukis di paras Momo. Dia yang sejak awal tidak ikut mengempur pertahanan Zuko, di karenakan melindungi sang pemimpin, alisa Sona, hanya dapat melihat satu persatu rekanya di hancurkan dengan begitu muda oleh sang penghianat. Kedua tanganya yang bergelayut disisi tubuh mengepal dengan erat hingga dia bisa merasakan sakit ketika kuku-kuku jari mulai terbenam dalam melukai kulit.

"SIAL!"

"Hentikan, Momo!"

"Kaicho?!~" berteriak protes ketika kehendaknya untuk ikut memasuki pertarungan di tentang oleh Sona. Momo menatap sang Raja dengan pandangan memohon sekaligus jengkel.

Tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari Sona, dia masih tetap bersimpuh dengan kepala menunduk menghadap tanah. Hal ini tentu membuat Momo tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ada di dalam otak sang Sitri." Kenapa? Ijinkan aku untuk maju dan menghajarnya Kaicho!"

Tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan salah satu bidaknya, dalam diam Sona mulai bangkit berdiri. Kepalanya masih menunduk dalam hingga mereka yang ada disekelilingnya tidak bisa melihat ekspresi gadis itu." Jika kau masih mempunyai tenaga untuk berteriak, lebih baik saat ini kau gunakan untuk mencari tubuh mereka didalam hutan."

"Tapi—"

"Kau tidak akan mampu menghadapinya!" Pada akhirnya Sona mendongkrak, ia memutar kepalanya kesamping. Momo yang awalnya mengangap Sona tidak perduli dengan keadaan rekan-rekanya harus kembali menelan pahit pemikiran itu karena dibalik frem bening yang membingkai wajah Rajanya itu, sepasang fiolet menatapnya dengan kabut kesedihan yang tidak bisa Sona sembunyikan." Kumohon Momo, selamatkan mereka."

Pada akhirnya gadis bersurai putih panjang itu tidak bisa membantah perintah sang King. Meski ada sedikit rasa engan, namun Momo tetap menganguk, dia tidak pernah melihat sang Raja seperti ini sebelum-sebelumnya. "Baiklah."

" Momo, tolong bawa Akeno menjauh dari sini." Dalam keadaan yang hampir sama dengan Sona, Rias mengutarakan permintaanya pada gadis itu. Momo memandang kearah Sona untuk meminta persetujuan, begitu Sona menganguk, Momo langsung mengepakan sepasang sayap kelelawar di belakang pungungnya dan melesat ketempat tubuh sang pendeta Petir berada.

Dari jarak yang masih lumayan jauh dari tempat Rias, Sona dan Issei berada Zuko menatap tanpa minat apa yang di lakukan para iblis. Dia hanya mengangkat alis matanya mendapati satu Iblis terbang menjauh mengangkat seongok tubuh di tengah kawah sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam hutan ."Melarikan diri heh? Seharusnya mereka melakukan itu sejak awal." Dengan kepercayaan diri tinggi Zuko melangkah setapak demi setapak mendekati Mansion utama di belakang para Iblis yang tersisa . Ia tersenyum disela-sela tapak kakinya begitu mengingat bagaimana salah satu iblis yang di awal begitu berani menantangnya sekarang telah kehilangan kepercayaan diri." Bocah-bocah bodoh dengan mulut besar mereka, dasar iblis payah"

SRETTT...

Kepalanya ia geser sedikit kekiri ketika sebuah tinju nyaris mengenai leher belakangya. Zuko memutar kepala kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang sudah berani memberinya serangan mendadak. Belum juga ia melihat rupa itu, sebuah kaki berbalut sepatu putih sudah memenuhi pemandangan. Secepat mungkin tangan sang Youkai terangkat guna menahan tendangan, yang jujur ia akui cukup bertenaga.

"Pengangu baru heh?" perkataanya hanya di balas kebisuan. Jemari tangan Zuko menekuk, berniat mencengkram pergelangan kaki sosok itu. Namun agaknya niatnya itu di ketahui dan dengan cepat sang penyerang menarik kembali kakinya dari tangan Zuko. Sosok itu melompat menjauh, mengambil jarak aman dari serangan balasan yang mungkin akan di lakukan Zuko.

Sedikit decikan keluar dari mulut sang Uzumaki, dia yang tidak menyaka Zuko dapat menahan kejutannya harus puas ketika semua yang ia lakukan tidak membuahkan hasil. Berdiri dalam jarak kurang lebih Lima meter di depan sosok sang Youkai, pandagan mereka bertemu, saling berusaha menyelami dan membaca rencana yang di susun masing-masing.

" Sebelum kau meneruskan niatmu untuk menghajarku, kuberi satu peringatan!" postur tubuh Zuko sudah kembali tegak dengan kedua tangan yang kembali menyilang didepan dada. Tidak ada ketakutan atau pun beban diwajah itu, karena Zuko begitu percaya diri dengan kekuatanya dan mengangap pemuda didepanya memiliki kualitas yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan beberapa sosok yang sudah ia tumbangkan beberapa saat yang lalu." Menyingkir dari jalan ku jika kau masih sayang nyawa."

" Kenapa?" Naruto menjawab cepat, dapat ia lihat kernyitan tidak mengerti yang di tunjukan oleh Zuko. Seakan tidak perduli dengan ancaman sosok itu, Naruto mengangkat kedua tanganya setinggi wajah. Mengigit masing- masing ibu jarinya hingga berdara." Kenapa aku harus menuruti kemauanmu?!"

Kedua mata hijau sang Youkai berputar bosan, kenapa tidak ada yang mau menuruti perintahnya sih? Ok, mungkin ia melupakan sosok Kappa yang entah sekarang bersembuntyi dimana." Aku jauh lebih kuat darimu, usaha yang sia-sia jika kau tetap nekat melawanku, bocah iblis!"

" Dengan mengatakan perbedaan itu kau pikir aku akan mau menuruti permintaanmu, Youkai-san?" Kedua tangan mantan Shinobi Konoha ini terkulai di depan tubuhnya dengan setiap telapak tangan menyentuh pergelangan." Tadi ada wanita aneh yang kata-katanya hampir sama denganmu" Naruto menberi jeda sejenak begitu Zuko mulai tertarik dengan informasi yang baru saja ia berikan.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang kau maksud, bocah iblis."

"Mungkin saja!" Naruto mengangkat bahunya acuh. Asap kecil keluar dari kedua pergelangan tanganya." Wanita malang yang entah sekarang ada dimana itu terus berkata, aku lebih kuat darimu, sadar dirilah dan bla bla bla... Kau tahu itu sangat menjengkelkan."

Setiap gerakan yang di lakukan Naruto terlihat jelas oleh Zuko. Saat pemuda itu mengeluarkan sejenis pisau dari dalam tubuhnya sedikit membuatnya heran, tapi hal yang lebih membuatnya tertarik adalah pengakuan Naruto yang telah mengalahkan sosok wanita yang Zuko yakini adalah Tifa." Hoh... sebenarnya aku tidak percaya kau telah mengalahkan kenalanku itu, tapi bagaimana kalau kau membuktikanya sekarang!?"

"Boleh saja."

Lengan mulus nan mungil sang dara menyeka keringat sekaligus air asin yang mengalir di wajahnya begitu mendapati kedatangan Naruto yang langsung menyerang sosok Zuko tanpa perencanaan. Sona sudah hendak berlari guna memperingatkan betapa kuatnya Zuko sekaligus menyuruhnya menjauh menyelamatkan diri. Tapi apa yang akan ia lakukan terhalagi oleh sebuah tanggan yang menarik lenganya dari belakang.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Rias menjawab pandangan tanya yang di layangkan sang sahabat atas aksinya dengan pertanyaan.

Sona mengalihkan pandanganya dari hijau jernih sang Gremory muda kearah Naruto dan Zuko berada, di mana disana nampak keduanya tengah larut dalam sebuah perbincangan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu berisi apa." Naru tidak akan mampu melawanya!" Ia berbalik menatap Rias" aku harus menghentikanya."

Tepat seperti apa yang Rias pikirkan. Dia menarik lengan sang penerus tahta Sitri sedikit keras untuk mendapat perhatian." Kau tidak bisa melakukan semua itu, Sona, saat—"

"KENAPA?"

Rias tersentak mendapat bentakan yang sama sekali tidak ia perkirakan." Tenaglah!"

"Kenapa kau melarangku? Naru tidak akan bisa mengalahkanya, kau tahu akan hal itu kan?" Sona menatap mata lawan bicaranya dengan sedikit kilat emosi yang gagal ia sembunyikan, namun hal ini agaknya tidak membuat Rias gentar.

" Karena kita membutuhkan keberadaanya untuk mengulur waktu hingga Issei memulihkan tenaganya. Ini yang sudah menjadi rencanamukan dari awal? Kau sadar kita tidak mempunyai kesempatan menang melawanya dan hanya dengan Balance Break milik Issei lah kita mungkin dapat membalik keadaan!" Rias balas menatap Sona dengan tingkat keseriusan yang tinggi guna meyakinkan sosok itu." Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa kau tidak boleh menghentikan Naruto-san bertarung!?"

Apa yang terjadi pada Tsubaki, Saji, Tomoe telah membuat ketenangan yang selama ini ia bangakan tercerai-berai. Sona menelan ludahnya sendiri dengan berat ketika logika membenarkan semua yang Rias ungkapkan, namun meski begitu, hatinya tetap khawatir dengan keadaan pion barunya." T-tapi?"

Rias mendesah, berusahan menenangkan sahabatnya yang benar-benar sudah keluar dari imej." Naruto-san kuat, Sona. Kau harusnya lebih tahu dariku mengingat dia adalah budakmu. Jangan lupakan kalau dialah yang mengalahkanya malam itu, di jugalah yang telah menghajar Tengu untuk membelamu! Ingat itu semua Sona!"

"Ughh" tidak pernah dia sampai kehabisan kata didepan Rias seperti ini. Sona memandang kembali kearena pertarungan, Fioletnya memperhatikan wajah tenang si Ninja. Sona tidak mau mengakui ini di depan umum, tapi ia sekali lagi membenarkan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan Rias.

Adik semata wayang Maou Leviathan ini tahu benar betapa kuatnya Naruto. Dia bahkan yakin kalau semua budaknya, bahkan dirinya sendiri, tidak akan bisa menang melawang pengkonsumsi satu bidak pion itu dalam pertarungan.

'Sial!' Sona mengumpat dalam hati ketika ia sempat kehilangan kendali atas tubuh dan logikanya akibat menghawatirkan semua budaknya. Sona mengambil nafas panjang dalam sekali tarikan dan menghembuskanya sekaligus.' Berjuanglah, Naru!"

Angin semilir bertiup, menerbangkan debu, daun dan surai berbeda dua sosok yang tengah mempersiapkan diri melakoni pertarungan. Kesunyian mengambil alih, Zuko nampak masih santai menghadapi situasi, sedangkan Naruto. Mata hitam dan Biru pemuda itu nampak sesekali bergerak mencari celah yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyerang. Dari pertarungan sebelumya antara Zuko dan rekan-rekanya, dia sudah dapat sedikit gambaran mengenai kemampuan sang Youkai.

Merubah bayangan menjadi nyata dan dapat di gunakan sesuka hati baik dalam menyerang maupun bertahan. Tapi kecepatan bayangan yang diciptakan oleh Zuko untuk bertahan tidak secepat pasir milik sang sahabat dimasa lalu untuk melindunggi sang penguna.' Hanya perlu mengecoh dan bummm!' Naruto menganguk pelan, kaki kananya maju selangkah mengambil ancang-ancang.

Ingin sekali Zuko menguap melihat gerakan sederhana pemuda didepanya memulai serangan, hal biasa yang sama sekali muda di tebak. Ia memerintahkan bayangan di kakinya untuk naik guna menahan laju dua buah pisau hitam yang di lemparkan Naruto.

Seperti yang murid Gamma Sannin dan Sharingan No Kakashi itu duga, lemparan Kunainya dapat Zuko tahan dengan muda bahkan sebelum berjarak satu meter dari target. Dengan cepat Naruto kembali meraih kedua pergelangan tanganya yang terdapat simbol Fuin penyimpanan. Sepasang Shuriken kembali keluar dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama Naruto lempar kearah Zuko.

Trank,,trank,,trank,,trank,,,trank,,trank,,trank...

Rasa kantuk yang di rasakan Zuko sedikit demi sedikit menguar mendapati bagaimana pemuda tanpa pakaian atas itu menghujaminya dengan berbagai senjata tajam dalam bentuk bervariasi yang keluar dari tangan kananya. Belasan, puluhan, ratusan, entuh sudah berapan banyak shuriken maupun kunai yang menancap disekeliling tubuh Zuko. Setiap ayunan yang di lakukan sang Ninja, melontarkan amunisinya, setiap detik semakin meningkat, hujaman puluhan benda tajam silih berganti membentur pertahanan sang Youkai.

Mulai merasa usahanya tidak mengalami peningkatan, Naruto masih dengan kedua tangan sibuk membombardir, mulai melangkah cepat mendekati Zuko secara frontal dan terang-terangan. Terlihat Zuko mengerakan satu tanganya kedepan, memerintahkan bayangan yang ada disekitar kakinya untuk melesat maju mengapai sang Ninja.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menghindari benda hitam yang berniat melubangi kening, ia mulai berlari zig-zag ketika beberapa sulur berujung tajam semakin banyak menjadikanya target. Kecepatan sang Ninja menghidar sedikit membuat Zuko kesulitan. Tangan sang Youkai yang masih terjulur tiba-tiba naik ketika pemuda Iblis itu sudah berada cukup dekat didepan tubuhnya. Naruto menjejakan kaki kananya kuat ketanah, melompat setinggi mungkin begitu lima bayangan tangan berjari kurus dengan ujung tajam berniat menagkap sekaligus merobek tubuhnya. Masih di udara, tepat diatas kepala Zuko, anak kebangaan Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Khusina itu memutar tubuhnya dengan kepala dibawah. Lima shuriken di masing-masing tangan ia lemparkan, namun usaha itu masih gagal mengenai Zuko kerena benda mirip payung tiba-tiba muncul menghalangi laju senjatanya.

Tap...

Mendarat mulus dengan membelakangi tubuh sang Youkai, kaki-kaki terlatihnya langsung kembali menjejak tanah dan melesat menyamping, terus bergerak seolah dia menjadikan tubuh sang Youkai sebagai pusat rotasi. Melihat bagaimana sang Ninja dengan lihai menghindari setiap seranganya mulai membuat Zuko jengkel. sulur-sulur dan tangan hitam mulai ia ciptakan untuk melubangi dan meremas tubuh Naruto.

"Bocah ini!" Zuko mengeram, setiap hujaman sulur tajamnya hanya menancap ditanah dan menghasilkan lubang dalam, begitu kecepatan dan kelihaian pemuda itu menebak seranganya membuat semua usaha yang ia lakukan berakhir tanpa hasil

Beberapa tangan muncul didepan tubuh si pirang, sebelum tangan itu menerkamnya, Naruto bergerak kekiri, kembali bergerak kekanan begitu ada tangan lain yang menyerangnya. Ia terus berlari memutari tubuh sang Youkai dengan sesekali melemparkan Shurikan maupun Kunai yang ujung-ujungnya selalu dapat di tepis.

Setiap kali usahanya merobohkan pemuda itu selalu gagal, Zuko mulai meikirkan apa yang sebenarnya bocah iblis itu incar.' Jaraknya dengan ku semakin mendekat?' Zuko menyeringai begitu mengerti apa yang menjadi tujuan Naruto memutari dan hanya menghindar setiap seranganya.

Setiap kali satu putaran, langkah Naruto semakin mendekati tubuh Zuko. Jarak awal yang mungkin berkisar dua meter sekarang sudah memasuki jarak satu setengah meter dan kemungkinan besar dalam jarak satu meter Naruto akan melakukan serangan yang sesunguhnya. Gerakan menghujami Zuko dengan senjata tajam yang sejak awal di lakukan oleh pemuda pirang itu tak lebih hanya sebagai pengalih perhatian, membuat Zuko memberikan serangan balik dan melupakan pertahananya. ' cukup cerdik juga!'

Terus bergerak menghindar dan memangkas jarak dengan sang Youkai. Naruto mulai mengangkat tangan kananya kedepan dada, kumpulan energi mulai muncul membentuk sebuah bola biru muda padat. Suara desingan besrisik yang di hasilkan Rasengan menarik perhatian Zuko. Youkai itu menyeringan ketika tebakanya ternyata benar.

"Rasengan" Naruto melompat pendek. Tanganya yang mengengam Rasengan ia arahkan lurus kedepan mengarah ke dada Youkai penghianat.

" PERCUMA!" tangan kiri Zuko yang sejak awal hanya terkulai santai pada akhirnya ikut terangkat keatas mengikuti tangan kananya.

Sebuah tembok bayangan dengan tinggi dua meter muncul cepat didepan tubuh sang Youkai, menjadikan dirinya tameng untuk sang tuan. Sementara itu wajah sang Ninja tidak berubah sedikitpun meski mendapati penghalang yang menutup aksesnya, ia masih nampak terlihat tenang. Momentum lompatan besar yang ia dapat terlalu mustahil untuk di lawan, sadar tidak bisa membatalkan seranganya. Naruto memilih tetap melaju dan menggadu Rasengan dengan pertahanan Zuko.

BUMMMMMMMM...

Suara ledakan memekakan telinga terdengar hingga ketempat Sona dan Rias berada. Kedua gadis itu dalam tegang terus memperhatikan pertarungan dua mahluk berbeda ras itu saling mendominasi dari jauh. Keinginan untuk membantu, mereka urungkan saat masing-masing sadar keberadaan mereka hanya akan menjadi beban untuk Naruto. Rias yang sudah kehilangan banyak energi demonya, setelah berkali-kali menahan serangan Kyuubi, hanya mampu membuat sihir pertahanan untuk saat ini, serangan yang ia lesatkan beberapa waktu lalu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan. Sementara Sona, sama dengan Rias, gadis ini sudah mengerahkan hampir semua energinya untuk memulihkan luka-luka dalam Naruto yang sayangnya tidak sedikit.

Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja meminta pada sang kaisar Naga Merah untuk sedikit meberikan tambahan energi, namun hal itu tidak mereka lakukan karena keduanya sadar bahwa Issei harus fokus memulihkan energinya sendiri agar bisa memasuki tahap selanjutnya dari Sacred Gearnya. Dan baik Rias maupun Sona tidak mau mengangu konsentrasi Issei.

" Percuma saja, iblis! Apapun yang kau lakukan tidak akan bisa menjatuhknku." Dinding hitam dengan ketebalan setengah meter yang berdiri didepan Zuko masih berdiri kokoh. Tangan sang Uzumaki masih menempel di permukaan dinding dengan Rasengan yang telah lenyap." Sekarang, matilah!"

Permukaan dinding didepan wajah si pirang tiba-tiba bergerak tidak wajar dan sebelum dia sempat bereaksi duri-duri hitam melesat didepanya menembus perut, dada, paha lengan dan leher. Perlahan dinding itu turun kembali ketanah, memperlihatkan pada Zuko hasil perbuatanya pada Naruto. Kekehan keluar dari tengorokan sang Youkai begitu mendapati tubuh penuh lubang pemuda pirang di depanya, tubuh itu langsung ambru ketanah begitu Zuko meniupnya pelan.

"T-tidak,,,~"

Rias membisu, matanya membulat tidak percaya dan pernafasanya tiba-tiba merasa berat. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan, tidak percaya akan apa yang di sajikan didepan matanya adalah kenyataan."N-naruto,,,san~"

Jantung berdetak sangat kencang seakan ingin melompat keluar menembus dada. Matanya membulat berlinang air mata. Sona merasakan kedua kakinya bergetar memintah direbahkan secara paksa." N-naru,,,t-tidak.." belum pernah Sona setakut ini dalam hidupnya. Dia berkali-kali mengeleng, menolak kenyataan bahwa sosok yang menarik perhatian lebih darinya akhir-akhir ini, tengah terkapar tidak bergerak setelah tubuhnya di tembus oleh benda-benda aneh milik Zuko.

"A-aku,,"

Tap...

"SONA!"

" LEPAKAN AKU"

Rias mempererat dekapanya pada tubuh Sona. Gadis ini mungkin sudah melesat mendatangi Zuko andai saja tadi sang Gremory tidak segera menyambar pundaknya dan mencengkram Sona di antara tubuh dan lenganya dari belakang. Sekuat tenaga, Gadis bersurai merah itu menahan tubuh munggil setinggi dagunya yang terus memberontak. Dia tahu Sona terpukul atas apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan salah satu bidaknya. Rias berbohong bila ia juga tidak sedih, bagaimanapun juga pemuda yang saat ini, mereka angap, tidak bernyawa di depan kaki lawan pernah menyelamatkan dia dan budaknya.

"N-naru,,hiks,,,t-tidak,,"

"

Tetes demi tetes air mata mengalir dari iris hijau jernih yang tertutup kelopak berbulu lentiknya. Ia semakin mendekap tubuh mengigil sahabatnya semakin erat." S-sona,,, k-kumohon tenagkan dirimu!" Mudah dia mengatakan, tapi Rias benar-benar sadar jika melakukannya akan sangat sulit.

" N-naru,,,,,,"

" TBC"

A/N: hem,,,hem,,hem,,, oey masih ada orang kah? Hahahahhahaha maaf-maaf yah atas keterlambatanya!{bungkuk-bungkuk sepuluh kali} mungkin diantara kalian tidak tahu kenapa gw lama banget tidak apdet satupun fick gw. Ok akan gw jelasin masalahnya

Dimulai dari leptop gw yang LCD nya error { putih semua}

Kebodohan gw yang sok pinter. Membongkar sendiri untuk melihat masalahnya

Karena jurusan gw otomotif jadi komponen-komponel leptop bener-bener membuat stres. Jadi dapat ditebak usaha gw sia-sia, gak ada hasil.

Saat pemasangan mood gw bener-bener buruk, terjadi kecelakaan yang yaaah agak nyeleneh. Salah satu kabel nyengat tangan gw dan karena tensi gw lagi agak tinggi sebuah martil yang abis bapak gw gunain untuk mmembuat kandang ayam, melayang berkali-kali kepermukaan leptop hingga hancur { semua itu menghasilkan penyesalan yang kegawa mimpi}

Gak adanya biaya untuk membeli yang baru atau memperbaiki yang emang udah kelewat ancur.

Entah apa lagi,, tapi masalah utamanya ada pada media dan juga biaya.

Hanya itu alasan gw, entah percaya atau tidak itu hak kalian. Tapi yang pasti itu adalah kejujuran.

Gw saat ini bisa updt ni fict karena ada temen gw yaang mampir dan nitip ni leptop jadi masalah dana dan media belum bisa gw atasi. Maka maaf bila akan sangat lama kembali gw bisa terjunin fict-fict gw dan Maaf bila ada banyak kesalahan karena gw Cuma bisa ngecek ni Chapter sekali sebelum leptop yang gw pake diambil oleh sang pemilik.

Untuk review, sory gak bales ya kerena leptopnya keburu pindah tangan hhehehehe... Tapi tenang aja, semua masukan atau bahkan kritakan yang kalian beriikan selalu gw tengok kok. Gw gak bisa janji bisa rampungin semua fict gw, tapi jika memang masalah gw udah kelar gak mungkinlah gw telantarin begitu saja karya-karya gw karena jujur aja, menulis di situs ini sangat membuat gw seneng.

Setelah gw nengok ffn beberapa hari yang lalu kayaknya ni fandom lagi panas ya? Hehehe gw juga lihat di grup fb kalau kebanyakan menyangkut masalah Flamer, newbie dan senior. Ok mungkin gak begitu membantu tapi akan tetep gw sampaikan pendapat gw.

Untuk para Newbi, jangan langsung mundur jika mendapat kritik pedas ataupun Flame kasar. Buktikan pada mereka kalau kau bisa meningkatkan karyamu suatu saat nanti. Jika mendapat kritikan baik pedas maupun gak, jangan langsung tersulut emosi atau rendah diri. Lihat baik-baik apa yang membuat fickmu mendapat kritikan, jika kalian mampu{aku yakin kalian mampu} perbaiki hal-hal yang mendasari kritikan tersebut muncul. Jika masalah saran baik dari author maupun reader, jangan diabaikan atau jangan tersulut emosi, berusahalah memenuhi apa yang mereka inginkan, TAPI ingat tetap pilih-pilih ya karena kadang ada saran yang gak bener juga. Pokoknya lakukan yang ter baik deh.

Untuk para Flamer. Sebaiknya anda tidak menilai sebuah fict dari awal ia muncul. Sebagian besar author berawal dari apa yang namanya Newbie!, kemunculan awal mereka bisa dengan membawakan fick yang langsung bagus ada juga yang parah dan acak-acakan. Tapi bagaimanapun bentuk karya mereka, kelangsungan FFN ada di tangan para Newbie. Para author yang kalian sebut sebagai senior suatu saat akan pergi dan berhenti membuat sebuah karya, dan para Newbie inilah yang nantinya akan meneruskanya dengan karya-karya mereka. Jika kalian menjatuhkan para Newbie sekarang, bahkan ketika mereka baru memulai debutnya, anda sama saja menebang sebuah tunas pohon!.

Kalian para Flamer tidak akan tahu seperti apa mereka akan tubuh dan berkembang setiap waktunya, bisa saja mereka akan menjadi author dengan karya hebat yang bahkan melampaui para pendahulu mereka yang telah tumbang. Kalian boleh meberi Flame, tapi usahakan semua itu menyangkut topik seputar FFn, jangan bawa-bawa nama orang tua, nama binatang atau kata negatif lainya dalam kehidupan sehari hari. Percayalah jika itu semua masih kalian cantumkan dalam Flame kalian pada setiap author baik yang Newbie maupun Senior, tinggal menuju waktu saja untuk FFN MATI.

Ok, hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan..maaf bila ada yang tersinggung tapi gw bener-benar gak ada niatan untuk mengolok ya.

Seputar New Live and New war: Bagaimana menurut kalian chap ini? ancur, hambar, alay, penuh typo atau mungkin memuaskan{ngarep hehehe}? Gw tidak heran diantara kalian yang membaca chap ini ada yang kecewa dengan gaya penulisan gw yang mungkin merosot jauh atau dengan jalan cerita gak jelas yang sama sekali gak ada di Lnnya?. Apapun yang kalian rasakan kurang di chap kali ini sampaikan saja ya lewat Review, PM, maupun FB.

Andai ada yang menanyakan sifat Naru yang terlihat cukup dewasa ini gw akan menjawab, karena umur sesunguhnya Naru emang sudah dewasakan. Dia pernah hidup di dunia keras, pernah mengalami cacian dan perang besar. Tentu akan membuat pandangannya sedikit berubah. Ada kalanya disaat ia bisa kembali kesifatt aslinya yang bodoh, cerewet dan biang onar. Tapi ada waktunya juga dimana ia akan menjadi bijak, dewasa dan pemikir.

Ah ya,, maaf karena membuat Sona agak melenceng dari karakter aslinya,,,jika ada yang banyak memprotes ini, akan saya ubah Sifat sang Sitri seperti di LN pada chap-chap depan, yang dingin, datar dan selalu serius.

Rencana awal chap 17 ini arc Kyoto akan rampung, tapi melihat situasi kayaknya akan sangat di paksaakan jika selesai pada chap ini. Wordnya akan terlalu panjang dan tidak akan asik medapati Zuko kalah begitu saja. Jika memungkinkan, Chap depan adalah akhir Arc ini, dimana Kaguya, Sera dan Tengku memasuki medan perang.

Ehem,,,sampai jumpa diwaktu mendatang... mohon berikan pendapat kalian tentang Karya author kacangan ini untuk menambah semangatnya

KARASUMARU.666 OUT!


End file.
